Nephalem of Gremory
by SlashFan2018
Summary: Roxas Gremory, the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, a Devil who no Devil has seen hide nor hair of in two centuries, makes himself known to the Underworld again. But this time, he is different. Stronger, sexier, and... are those white Devil wings? Is he a Nephalem! Why yes, yes he is. Fem!Vali, Fem!Issei, X-Over Characters, Roxas/Harem. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was just Isane Hyoudou's luck.

First she gets killed by a Fallen Angel on her first-ever date, then suddenly reincarnated by the number-one beauty of her school, Kuoh Academy, told that she's a Devil, and then she meets a nun, making her first-ever real friend, and then the Fallen Angel that killed her in the first place comes and kidnaps the nun, provoking Isane into coming to this church (which her master, Rias Gremory, had forbidden her to go near) in an attempt to rescue her.

And now the nun, Asia Argento, was dead, and the Fallen Angel, who had introduced himself as Apoge Evma, had stolen Asia's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, and was mocking her viciously!

Apoge was a very attractive young man, a couple of years older than Isane, with violet eyes, and a lean, muscular body. He had long, silky-looking black hair, down to just below his shoulders, and he had four black, feathered wings extending from his back.

He wore a black leather jacket, over a plain dark-purple t-shirt, and ripped jeans, along with black boots that had spikes on the bottom of them.

"Ahh, isn't it wonderful, Isane?" Apoge asked, extending his right hand (which had a silver ring with a blue-green gem on it) out to his left forearm (where there was a small cut) and let a green glow emit from the ring, healing his wound. "No matter what physical wound it is, Twilight Healing, the Smile of the Holy Mother, whatever you call it, it does just that: heals everything. Wonderful ability for us Fallen Angels, as we no longer have divine protection. With this, I can truly assist Azazel and Shemhazai in any way they desire! I can make them see that I can be a powerful Fallen Angel, serving them as they please!"

"I don't care." Isane replied, her voice a low growl as she gently laid the corpse of Asia, a pretty young girl with golden-blonde hair, down onto a pew, and stood up. "She didn't have to die for your stupid cause!"

Isane had chocolate-brown hair, tied into a short ponytail that went down to her back, matching eyes, and, for her age, a rather voluptuous figure. She wasn't the bustiest woman in Kuoh Academy, but certainly not a washboard, either. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consisted of a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar, worn under a black shoulder-cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents. She also wore blue trainers and black socks.

"Yes, she did!" Apoge replied, conjuring up a light-spear and pointing it at Isane. "That is the fate of those born with a Sacred Gear, especially one as useful as hers. "Sacred Gears, despite being created by God, are too much for humans to handle. They may be wonderful, but the unusual powers that humans like Asia were born with will be feared, and their wielders shunned. That little exiled nun would've been hunted her entire life, best case scenario! What I did was a mercy! And besides, it was an honour for her to die for my cause!"

"FUCK YOU!" Isane screamed, lifting her left hand up, and letting a red light overcome her hand. When it cleared, a red gauntlet with two golden spikes had manifested there, leaving her fingers uncovered. Apoge would've laughed in Isane's face, reminding her that when she tried to use her Sacred Gear against her, it only resulted in the persistent little Devil getting injured, and nearly killed.

However's Isane's rage was such that the gauntlet on her arm began to change. Dragon-like claws emerged on Isane's fingers, covering them up. The gauntlet also became bigger, covering up a majority of Isane's arm.

"What?" Apoge shouted, backing off, and creating another light-spear. "That can't be possible!" He made to throw the two light-spears at Isane, but one small thing happened to get in the way of that.

That one small thing being that Apoge felt a small, bullet-like thing travelling into the back of his head, through his brain, and out of the other side.

And that was the last thing that he ever felt, before falling to the ground, and fading away.

"...What?" Isane, shocked out of her extreme sadness and anger, cried, as she looked, and saw someone standing in the doorway of the church that Koneko Toujou, the Rook of her master, Rias Gremory (Isane was her Pawn), had destroyed earlier, with their hands in a gun-pose.

The person put the hand-gun up to their face, and lightly blew, imitating that smoke was raising from his fingers, and that he was blowing it away. The person then walked into the church, and Isane realised that this person was a man.

The man was very handsome, and looked to be rather young, looking to be in his early-twenties. His silver hair, which seemed to emit an ethereal glow in the light of the moon, as it was presently night-time, flowed down to his upper-back, and was tied up with a golden headband. His eyes, which were red (the same red, Isane mentally mused to herself as Rias' hair), surveyed the scene. The man wore a pair of black jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them, a white t-shirt underneath that had the logo and name of the American heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold on it, a black leather jacket, similar to Apoge's, and a pair of red sneakers with white laces.

The man continued his casual walk, as if he hadn't just basically vaporized a four-winged Fallen Angel, and looked at Isane silently. The brunette seemed to shrink a little, as though the man only stood one inches above Isane, he seemed to stand with a cold elegance that just overpowered the young Reincarnated Devil, and made her feel barely three inches tall.

"Do not be afraid." The main said, speaking in a voice that, while calm, and rather quiet, still radiated power and authority. "I don't mean you any harm." As Isane stayed quiet, the man walked over to Asia, and carefully picked up her arm, and felt for a second.

"Fuck." He whispered. "Stone-cold dead. Oh well."

The man picked Asia up, walked over to where Apoge had fallen, and picked up Asia's Sacred Gear, the two rings that it took the form of having fallen to the ground.

The man placed the rings in his pocket, slung Asia over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, and made to walk out of the church, but his physical way was impeded by someone standing in the doorway, her arms folded.

Isane breathed a mental sigh of relief when she saw who the person was. That person standing in the doorway was her master and King, Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory was a beautiful young woman with fair, white skin, blue eyes, and a very buxom figure, much more buxom than Isane's. The feature that seperated her from other beautiful women was her long, beautiful crimson hair, that reached down to her thigh with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead, and side-bangs framing her face. She wore the same school uniform as Isane did.

"Hey." Rias said, her voice sounding cool pleasant, though Isane detected a small bite in her voice, a sign that she was serious. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh, me?" The male replied, turning to look at Rias. "I'm just here, walking around, thought I'd see the scenery, saw shit going down here, and I decided I'd intervene." He then grinned. "What are YOU doing here, Rias?"

"This is territory, belonging to the House of Gremory, given to me by my older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer himself!" Rias replied, raising her voice slightly, as a crimson aura began to emanate around her body. "And I would like to know just who you are, waltzing into this church, and taking whoever you want! I can clearly sense that you're a Devil, so don't try to hide it!"

"Ah, so Sirzechs gave you this territory." The man replied, nodding, while completely ignoring the aura around Rias, which became more and more intense by the second. "I see. Also, you can sense I'm a Devil, Ria?" The man replied, raising a silver eyebrow, and "Dear, dear. I must be getting sloppy with my concealment." He shrugged, making Asia's dead body shake lightly on top of him.

"I'm just here on an errand." He continued. "That involves this cute little nun, here. I'll be off right now, if that's what you'd like." He turned to leave, but looked at Rias. "Oh, and Ria?"

"What?" Rias replied, glaring at the man, who looked back at her very calmly. The man walked towards the crimson-haired beauty, who stood her ground, and spoke softly to her.

"Speaking of Sirzechs, when you see him and Grayfia again, could you tell them that Roxas Gremory says hi?" He asked. Roxas took intense satisfaction in seeing Rias' expression of both anger and confidence totally shatter when she heard her own name repeated back at her, and the realisation that, if this territory belonged to the House of Gremory, then it was Roxas' territory as much as hers.

Roxas smiled at Rias, whispered "Good." back to her, and walked backwards, where he created a silver magic-circle, the symbol inside which being a crimson rose, spread ten bat-like Devil wings, stepped into the circle, and disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Once the light cleared, Isane looked at Rias, who looked even more shocked than she did before. She stood still, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes wide.

"R-Rias?" Isane asked. "What's wrong?"

"He..." Rias whispered. "His Devil wings... they were white."

 **Line Break**

A silver transportation-circle with the symbol of a crimson rose opened on the poolside, and Roxas Gremory emerged from it, carrying Asia on his shoulder, and once he fully emerged, he took a deep breath.

"Ahh..." He whispered. "I love the seaside."

Roxas was standing on the side of the large swimming-pool, located in the grounds of his private villa, which stood on the sunny island of Menorca, which would just be a one-hour thirty-minute flight from Madrid, the capital of Spain.

The villa was large, and contained everything that Roxas (and the women living with him) needed. A pool, as mentioned already, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and four bedrooms, each with extremely comfortable, king-sized beds.

It was the pinnacle of luxury, and Roxas loved every minute that he spent here, after purchasing it from its owner nearly ten years ago.

The door to the poolside opened, and Roxas heard three separate female cries of surprise and happiness. Turning around, the silver-haired Devil looked upon three of the women that he presently lived with: Akasha Bloodriver, one of his wives, a Pure-Blooded Vampire, formerly of the Carmilla Faction of Vampires, Penemue Agrat, another of his wives, a Fallen Angel/Succubus Hybrid and the daughter of Azazel, the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, and Agrat, one of the four Sex Demon Progenitors, and Akeno Himejima, a Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid, the daughter of Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel Cadre, and a former member of the Himejima Clan, Shuri Himejima. She was a woman who wasn't one of his wives, but still certainly loved by Roxas (ever since he'd saved both Akeno and Shuri from being killed by members of Shuri's former Clan), as well as the rest of his harem.

Akasha was a very beautiful woman, with long, straight pink hair and green eyes, along with a pair of vampiric fangs. She had creamy, pale-white skin, and a very voluptuous figure, as most female Vampires did. She wore a black, two-piece bikini, the upper-portion of which was tied around her neck, and both upper and lower parts of which had lacy white frills on.

Though she was a Vampire, and would usually be unable to go out in sunlight, especially not when the day was as sunny as this, she wore a special sun cream developed by Roxas himself, that negated the negative effects that sunlight had on a Vampire, and permitted Akasha to go out in sunlight, especially the pleasant mid-afternoon sun of Menorca.

Penemue Agrat, as a Hybrid of the two species that, it was told, the females of were the most sexually attractive, was also of incredible beauty. She had strong-looking, golden eyes, long purple hair that went down to her back, and large breasts, which were complimented by her equally large hips. She wore a light-purple bikini that strained to contain her incredibly large bust, which was the largest of his harem. And even then, it was so small that the young Fallen/Succubus Hybrid was practically naked anyway.

As there were magical wards around the villa that prevented any visual clues to the supernatural's existence from being seen by anyone outside them, Penemue had her Fallen Angel wings (all eight of them) and her Succubus tails, which all ended in the shape of a love-heart (all three of them) out.

Akeno was a beautiful young woman in her late-teens with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair, which hung all the way down to her legs (she usually used an orange ribbon to keep it in place) and violet eyes. She wore a white bikini with red trim, the upper part of which was tied in place behind her neck, and the bottom part of which looking a lot more like a thong than a bikini bottom.

Like Penemue, she also had her Fallen Angel wings out. All eight of them.

"Hey, girls." Roxas greeted Akasha, Penemue and Akeno. "You all been good while I was gone?"

"Oh, we were." Akeno replied, stepping forward and leaning forward, making to press her huge breasts into her boyfriend's chest. "Though we enjoy being bad girls a lot more. Especially with you, Rox~as~"

"Heh." Roxas replied, grinning, and delivering a kiss to Akeno. "Now. Has anyone seen-?"

"Aww, don't I get a kiss too, Roxas?" Penemue stepped forward, and placed her hands on Roxas' chest, massaging it gently. "You know how much I love your kisses, as well as your cuddles, and-"

"Yes, yes, Pen." Roxas replied, rolling his red eyes slightly, and kissing Penemue on the lips as well. Penemue made to wrap her arms around her husband and deepen the kiss into something more explicit, but Roxas pulled back before she had the chance to.

"What about me, Roxas?" Akasha leaned forward. "Don't you want to give your Vampire wife a kiss, along with maybe something else?"

"Oh, yeah." Roxas replied. "You need your weekly pint of blood, Akasha." Lying Asia on a deck-chair, he leaned forward, sticking his neck forward for Akasha, who bared her vampiric fangs and slowly sunk them into Roxas' neck.

Akasha gave a low groan of satisfaction as she, over the course of half a minute, sucked about a pint of blood out of Roxas' neck, blood that she, as a Vampire, needed to survive, and then pulled off him.

"Thanks, Roxas." Akasha whispered, pressing her lips against his. "I've got all the strength I need for certain, other activities we can do~" she licked her lips seductively, making Roxas chuckle slightly.

"What's going on?" Another female voice asked, as the door to the poolside opened again, and another female came walking out, rubbing her eyes. She was stunningly beautiful, and appeared to be her late-teens, just like Akeno, with long silver hair, tied into a ponytail, and hazel eyes, along with possessing a rather voluptuous figure, just like Akasha, Penemue and Akeno. She wore a dark green V-neck shirt, giving view to her generous cleavage, with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. She also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them, and black leather chaps, with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. "Oh, hey Roxas."

"Hey, Valian." Roxas greeted Valian Lucifer, the Devil/Human Hybrid Divine Dividing-possessing great-granddaughter of Lucifer, the First Devil, and Azazel's surrogate daughter. "Just had a nap?"

"I was trying to." Valian replied. "But then SOME PEOPLE" she glared at Akasha, Penemue and Akeno, who all pretended to look innocent "Decided to make a noise and interrupt that nap." She then looked to her deck-chair, which Asia lay in. "Who the hell is that?"

Akasha, Penemue and Akeno then all noticed Asia, and turned to Roxas.

"Yeah, who is she?" Akasha asked. "Why is she back here?"

"I was going to tell you, but then you decided to try and seduce me into having a collective foursome." Roxas replied. "Your fault I didn't tell you earlier."

"What's going on?" Everyone heard another voice, and the door opening for a third time, and a fifth woman walking out. This woman was, arguably, the most beautiful of the five members of Roxas' harem. She appeared to be in her early-twenties, just like him, with very long emerald-green hair reaching down to her lower legs.

She wore a white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate the dress. She wore a golden laurel crown, golden fibula with a red jewel in the centre, vine-like patterns on the hem of her dress, brown-coloured footwear, and various other accessories.

"Hey, Palutena." Roxas greeted his first wife, Palutena, the only known daughter of the Biblical God himself, as well as the daughter of Hera, the present wife of Zeus, and the Greek Goddess of Marriage. He walked over to her, and gave her a hug, a hug which she happily returned to her husband.

"Hey, Roxas." Palutena replied, planting a kiss on her husband's head, and pulling back. "How was your mission? I can go and tell Michael and Azazel about it right now, if you'd like."

"Nah. I'll do it myself." Roxas replied. "I guess you could say that the mission was a... half-success."

"Half-success?" Valian blinked. "What do you mean, Roxas?"

"What I mean, Valian, is that all the rouge Fallen Angels were killed." Roxas replied. "I only had to kill one of them, it's presumable that the other three were killed by someone else." He shrugged. "Anyway, as you can see, I was unsuccessful in saving the young nun's life. She was dead before I got there." He looked over at Asia with a slightly sorrowful look in his eye.

Palutena wrapped her arms around Roxas, and pressed her lips against his neck, gently.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Roxas." Palutena whispered. "You didn't have any hand in her death."

"I know." Roxas replied. "But-"

"We get it, Roxas." Akasha replied. "You have a thing for keeping the number of unneccesary deaths on missions involving you at a big fat zero."

"She seems freshly dead." Palutena walked over to Asia and looked carefully at her. "Want me to tend to her? Try and bring her back?"

"It'd do a lot for my conscience." Roxas replied. "Thanks, Palutena." The green-haired goddess picked Asia up, and silently walked back into the villa. Roxas looked after her, before Akeno pressed herself against his back, and kissed his neck.

"Roxas~?" She asked. "Are you going to come and swim with us, now that you're back~?"

"Oh, yeah." Roxas replied. "Might as well. It's an amazing day. Coming, Val?"

"Nah." Valian replied, walking back into the villa. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." Roxas shrugged, and retreated into the villa himself.

Five minutes later, Roxas was back outside. This time, he wore nothing but a pair of board shorts, which were as black as Akeno's hair, with a silver trim on them. His silver hair was still tied up with the golden headband, as he always did, and had always preferred.

His very strong, chiselled body, which looked, in Palutena's eyes, like he was meticulously hand-carved by Ishtar, Cliodhna, Aphrodite, Rati, Ishtar and Freyja (the Babylonian, Irish, Greek, Hindu and Norse Goddesses of Love, respectively) was also there for all to see, which Penemue, Akasha and Akeno all appreciated. Particularly Penemue.

"Rawr~" she gave a playful growl, and pressed her breasts, which were pretty much bare, against his own chest. "Let's have some fun in the water, Roxas~"

Penemue, a grin on her face, pulled Roxas into the water, and held him close to her, while pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Akeno and Akasha were all too happy to join in as Roxas returned the kiss, and his hands automatically moved down to Penemue's ass.

 **Line Break**

A crimson-coloured magic-circle opened, and Rias Gremory emerged from it, in the small, yet extravagant, house that was the personal residence of her older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. Almost immediately upon entering the residence, he heard two voices coming from the lounge, and so she made her way there.

It was the day after the incident with the Fallen Angels in Kuoh, and after Roxas had shown up. As per his request (though Rias had no idea who this 'Roxas' was, though felt that she, somehow, had to fulfill his request)

When she reached the door of the lounge, which was closed, she knocked, and was told to enter from the inside. And so she did.

When she entered the lounge, she saw four individuals sat (or rather, three sat, one standing), on two sofas, each perpendicular to the other. The people sat on the sofas were Sirzechs Lucifer, her older brother and one of the current Devil King of the Underworld, Millicas Gremory, Sirzechs' son, and Serafall Leviathan, another of the Four Devil Kings and Millicas' godmother. The person who was standing was standing behind Sirzechs and Millicas, was Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzechs' wife, and the mother of Millicas.

Sirzechs was a handsome young man, appearing to be in his early-twenties, with shoulder-length crimson-red hair, and blue eyes, just like Rias. He wore attire that one would expect to be worn by royalty, which wasn't inaccurate.

Millicas was a cute young boy, appearing to be around six or seven years old, with the same crimson-red hair as Sirzechs, though his was a lot shorter than his father's, and red eyes, inherited from Grayfia. He wore a white and red shirt, along with dress trousers and shoes.

Serafall Leviathan was a rather short, yet beautiful, girl, looking to be around the same age as Sirzechs (though one wouldn't have to be idiotically stupid to think that she was a lot younger than that, given her height), with long black hair, tied into twin-tails, and blue eyes. She had large breasts, despite her childish body. She was dressed in magical-girls' clothing, magic-wand and all.

Grayfia was also a beautiful woman, appearing to be in her early-twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which would, if left free, hang all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, whicl the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

She wore a blue and white French Maid outfit, with long sleeves, and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

All four of these Devils looked up as Rias entered the room.

"Oh, Rias." Sirzechs happily greeted his little sister. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here this afternoon."

"Hey, Auntie Rias!" Milicas greeted Rias happily, to which Rias offered a smile in return. Serafall also gave a smile to Rias in return, and Grayfia looked as emotionless as she did while on the job as a maid.

Sirzechs noticed that there was something rather... off, about Rias' smile. And that, in Sirzechs' mind, wasn't good at all.

"What's up, Rias?" He asked, immediately. "Is anything wrong? Has anything happened in Kuoh? Was it the Fallen Angels who you reported to me about yesterday?"

"No, no, brother. The Fallen Angels have been dealt with." Rias replied. "It was just... something happened while dealing with the Fallen Angels that I thought I should come to you about."

"Oh?" Sirzechs raised a brow. "Well, do tell. Come have a seat."

Rias nervously sat down, and looked at Sirzechs, who looked back with a concerned face. She then proceeded to explain everything that had happened, with Sirzechs, Millicas, Grayfia and Serafall offering exactly zero questions between them.

"I went to the church to see if my Pawn had done well with dealing with the Fallen Angel," Rias continued, inwardly happy that she was coming to the end of her tale. "But when I went there, I found that said Fallen Angel had been killed. Not by Isane, but by someone else."

"I see." Sirzechs replied. "And what did this person look like?"

"Well..." Rias replied, furrowing her brow. "He looked... well, he looked a lot like you."

"Really?" Sirzechs replied, interested. "Anything else? Any distinctive features?"

"Well, he had silver hair." Rias replied. At this word, Grayfia's face broke from the emotionless mask of earlier, and she began to look very hopeful. Sirzechs was also hopeful, though he kept it under wraps.

"Silver hair..." He muttered. "What colour were his eyes?"

"Red." Rias replied, simply. Grayfia widened her own eyes, and Serafall began to look interested.

'Could it be...?' She thought.

Millicas, wholeheartedly confused, looked from his father, to his mother, to his aunt, to his godmother, in very quick succession.

"Did this person say anything, Rias?" Grayfia spoke for the first time, leaning forward.

"Yes, he did." Rias replied, clearing her throat, which was starting to become dry. "He said to give you and Grayfia a message. He wanted to tell you... that Roxas Gremory says hi."

As fast as anything, Sirzechs quickly leaned forward, and grabbed hold of Rias' shoulders.

"Roxas Gremory, Rias? Are you sure that he said the name Roxas Gremory?" He asked, sounding urgent, and more hopeful than he'd ever sounded in his life.

"Y-Yes!" Rias replied, trying to pull away from her older brother, but finding herself unable to, such was his strength. "I'm sure! Why?"

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall all shared a three-way look.

"Thank you, Rias." Serafall, the (strangely) one who hadn't spoken at all throughout this entire meeting. "You can go.

"I-" Rias started, but then chose not to speak. She silently left via transportation-circle.

Once she was gone, Millicas spoke up.

"Father, who was Auntie Rias talking about? Who is Roxas?"

"Roxas Gremory, Millicas..." Sirzechs replied. "Is the first child that I and Grayfia had. He's your big brother."

Millicas' eyes widened at this fact.

"I'm also Roxas' godmother~!" Serafall chimed in. "When he was a little kid, Roxas used to love me~"

Grayfia, for the first time that anyone had ever seen, was starting to get slightly tearful. She'd loved her son, who was named as the Gremory Heir before Rias was born, and took over the title, more than anyone could ever hope to love him, and when he'd left the family for some unexplained reason, just over two centuries ago, she'd almost shut down entirely, under the impression that Roxas must have hated her and Sirzechs, and had left the family, left her, for that very reason.

But if he had asked Rias to say that he 'says hi' to both and Sirzechs, then that must mean that he doesn't hate them... right? RIGHT?!

Well, no matter if he hated his parents and family or not, it didn't change the fact that Grayfia and Sirzechs had been spending every spare moment since the end of the War of 1812 looking for him.

 **Line Break**

It was now late at night in Menorca, where Roxas Gremory lived. In his and Palutena's personal bedroom in his villa, he was lying on his bed, which he shared with Palutena, and wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers, and watching the movie Darkest Hour.

As he kept watching the movie, the door between Roxas' bathroom and the bedroom in which he lay, and his gorgeous wife, Palutena, who stood an inch taller than him, came walking into the bedroom. Palutena, in turn, wore nothing but a sexy white bra, and matching thong. Seeing her husband of nearly a century (who turned off the TV), Palutena smiled, walked over to the bed, climbed upon it, and gently wrapped her arms around her husband, giving a soft sigh of contentment.

"How's the nun?" Roxas asked. "Any joy?"

"Yes." Palutena replied. "I've managed to bring her back to life, as a full-blooded Angel. She's currently sleeping in Valian's room."

"Ah." Roxas replied. "Nice one. That'd be your first 100% successful Creation, would it not?"

"Yes." Palutena replied. "Third time's the charm, eh?"

"Indeed." Roxas replied. "Pit, as peppy and chipper as he can be, was still a defect when you created him. Thank your Father for the fact that Michael was able to stop him from dying with those Brave Saints."

"Yeah." Palutena replied. "And when I tried to turn you, you ended up becoming a Nephalem, rather than an Angel."

"Not that that's a bad thing." Roxas replied. "I'm much better off, and much more powerful, for the fact that I'm a Hybrid of a Devil and an Angel. Not that I wasn't weak on my own, or anything."

"No, you definitely weren't weak." Palutena replied. "When I met you, you were already Ultimate-Class, in terms of power, and now, it's pretty easy to compare the raw power, both Demonic and Angelic, in your body to the amount of raw energy in mine."

"Indeed." Roxas replied, turning his head and pressing his lips against Palutena's. "Power that you certainly appreciate, as my wife."

"Yup~" Palutena replied, yawning. "Anyway. Let's get some sleep, love. We're meeting with Michael, Gabriel, Azazel and Shemhazai, tomorrow. You can tell the how your mission went."

"Sure." Roxas replied, shifting himself into a more comfortable position, and letting Palutena rest her head on his chest. The silver-haired Nephalem closed his eyes, and fell asleep, with his gorgeous wife, one of the Top 15 Strongest Beings in the World, following suit.

 **Hey there, everyone! The biggest fan of the greatest guitarist on earth (followed very closely by Synyster Gates of Avenged Sevenfold, to be fair) is back with another fic. Before I get into about my newest OC, Roxas Gremory, I should go over a few things to keep in mind regarding this fic, starting with the elephant in the room.**

 **1) Akeno. She isn't in Rias' peerage and she won't be in Rias' peerage. She's a half-Fallen Angel, and a damn powerful one too (more powerful than in canon), as well as in Roxas' harem.**

 **2) For those who've played Kingdom Hearts 2, you should recognise the name of Roxas.**

 **3) Vali. She's a female. Those of you who've read my two most popular fics, High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory, and The Roar of Kyoto's Wizarding Lion, should know that I'm a HUUUUUUUUUGE fan of Female Vali. So, she's a girl here, and a member of Roxas' harem.**

 **4) Issei. She's also a girl. Don't like it? You know where the door is. It takes the form of a little 'x' on your desktop, or the form of your lock-button if you're reading this on your phone.**

 **5) The harem. So far, it's: Palutena (Main Girl (Kid Icarus: Uprising)), Akasha Bloodriver (Rosario + Vampire), Penemue (DxD), Akeno (DxD), fem. Vali (DxD).**

 **More girls will come in, in the future. If you've read my other fics, you should know this by now.**

 **6) Rias, Sirzechs, and whoever else I'm known for taking the absolute piss out of like I'm fuck-mothering Rick Sanchez whenever I get the chance. They're going to be good here. Sirzechs is a loving yet slightly goofy dad to Roxas (or he was), same as he is to Millicas, and Rias… well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **7) Roxas himself. You'll just have to wait and see as to why he left Sirzechs and Grayfia (the reason may be more simple than you think it is, though I'll give you some clues. It isn't to do with marriage contracts like Kenji, or some mission from a dead adopted father like Wentaka), and as for why he's a Nephalem? Well, I've already given you the answer, but in case you didn't, the reason starts with a P, ends with an A, is my all-time favourite female video game character, and is a star of ONE OF THE BEST GAMES EVER FUCKING MADE! Seriously, Kid Icarus: Uprising needs to have a movie. It'd be better than Infinity War, that's for sure.**

 **As for power, as far as his separate Devil and Angel sides go, if he just chose to use one of them, he'd be able to go head to head with a Satan-Class Devil like Diehauser, Serafall or Grayfia, or possibly other Gods or God-Class beings like Sun Wukong (Victorious Fighting Buddha) and Mahabali (Prince of the Asuras in DxD), and probably win. But if he used them together, along with his ultimate weapon, which he keeps on him at all times… even a serious Sirzechs or Ajuka would be hard-pressed to stop him. I mean, those two individuals would probably win, but Roxas would give them both a good fight.**

 **Also he doesn't use the Power of Destruction. Not because he wasn't born with it, not because he's scared of it, but just because * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * , * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *. Spoilers, guys and girls.**

 **8) I may be focusing on this fic for about a week, just so I can get it off the ground. However, I haven't made like a few authors on this site and abandoned all my other fics in favour of one single one.**

 **9) He doesn't have a peerage. Why? He can't be assed to have one... yet.**

 **10) Akasha. She's a Pure-Blooded Vampire in this fic. I know she isn't a Pure-Blood in Rosario/Vampire but in this fic, for the sake of simplicity, she is.**

 **11) Apoge. He was a male Raynare. He is dead. End of story.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this first chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Isane: 85-59-84**

 **Rias: 99-58-90**

 **Akasha: 93-57-89**

 **Penemue: 106-60-93**

 **Akeno: 104-61-91**

 **Valian: 98-59-90**

 **Palutena: 96-58-89**

 **Serafall: 96-57-87**

 **Grayfia: 103-63-90**

 **Next Time: Meeting with Heaven and Grigori, Asia wakes up**

 **Seeya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was the incessant buzzing of the alarm on his phone that slowly roused Roxas Gremory from sleep. Yawning, and holding an arm over his eyes to block out the powerful sun-rays that just happened to keep finding their way through his bedroom windows (which also functioned as doors onto a balcony), Roxas reached out with his other hand, and groped around until he grabbed his phone, which was lying on his bedside table, and vibrating loudly, while on charge.

Yawning again, Roxas swiped on the screen of his phone, shutting the alarm off, and slumped back onto his bed, away from the window, and closed his eyes again, just wanting to go back to sleep.

He really didn't want to get up. His bed was so comfortable, like he could just melt into it forever, and he had the embrace of his literal Goddess of a wife. All was amazing with the world, and it was just the greatest thing ever.

Speaking of his wife and embraces, Roxas felt the bare, amazing feeling of Palutena's breasts pressing up against his back.

'Strange.' Roxas thought. 'I could have sworn that she was in a pair of underwear last night.'

Roxas then heard a soft moan, and felt Palutena moving behind him slightly, as his green-haired lover woke up.

"Hnn~ Roxas..." Palutena mumbled into Roxas' ear, just as Roxas realised that Palutena, rather than being beside/on top of him, like she was last night, was behind him, and had been spooning him. "Good morning, love."

"Morning." Roxas shifted himself slightly, but couldn't escape Palutena's embrace. "You're naked.

"Mmmhmm." Palutena replied. "I got really warm in the middle of the night, so I just decided to take my underwear off. Besides, it wasn't the most comfortable thing ever." She then adjusted herself slightly, so Roxas was closer to her as she hugged him. "You don't mind, do you~?"

"Oh, no way." Roxas replied, as Palutena shifted herself and Roxas around under the covers, so her naked body, in all its glory, was on top of her husband's, rather than behind him. The silver-haired Roxas certainly appreciated Palutena's long, green hair falling free in a pair of curtains around him.

"You know, Roxas, we've still got a bit of time~" the daughter of God whispered. "Before we go and meet up with the leaders of Heaven and Grigori, that is."

"That is something nice to hear." Roxas replied. Palutena gave a smile to her husband in return as she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his in a soft, yet passionate and loving, kiss.

Almost by pure instinct, Roxas' hands made their way up, and caressed the smooth, white skin of Palutena's arched back, and slowly made their way down to her ass, which he squeezed, and slowly pushed onto his crotch, a certain part of which was throbbing unpleasantly in the restraints of his boxers.

"Hmm~" Palutena moaned, as one of her hands slowly moved to behind Roxas' head, and pushed him further into her, deepening the kiss into a pure make-out session. "Roxas~" she whispered, once she came up for air, before diving back into the kiss.

Roxas, getting a naughty idea, used his fingers to lightly tease Palutena's bare pussy under the sheets, which elicited a loud moan into his mouth from his wife, which the ten-winged Nephalem took as encouragement to continue his ministrations.

"Oh, my~" Roxas and Palutena both froze, mid-make out, as they heard another voice speaking, from his bedroom door. "Don't you two look like an amazing couple? Maybe I should join in instead of cooking breakfast~"

Palutena shifted herself off Roxas' body, and lay on her back in bed, letting both of them see Akeno Himejima, who was carrying a couple of plates of eggs and bacon, while wearing nothing but a black thong and white apron, that covered only the front of her body.

"You can come and sit with us, you know, Akeno." Roxas remarked, sitting up on the bed and shifting himself, leaving a space for Akeno. "You're not below me, you're not a part of a peerage."

"I know, I know." Akeno replied, as she walked forward, laid the plates of food in front of Roxas and Palutena, and then sat down next to Roxas as they ate. "Do you like it?" She asked, as Palutena and Roxas tucked into their food.

"It's as good as ever, Akeno." Roxas smiled, pulling Akeno into a kiss, while trailing his hand down to her ass and squeezing it. "Thank you."

"No problem." Akeno replied, kissing back. "Even though you're not my King, you still saved my and my mother's lives. I'm eternally grateful to you for that fact."

"And we're both all the happier for it." Roxas replied. "You get your parents, a boyfriend, and training to become strong, and I get a beautiful harem member with the greatest cooking I've ever eaten."

"Oh, stop it, Roxas." Akeno looked away. "You're making me blush~"

"Oh, am I?" Roxas asked, teasingly, as Palutena looked on, amused. "Oh, well." He backed off, suddenly. "You're hot, whether you blush or not. Speaking of your parents, aren't you going to see them today?"

"Yes, I am." Akeno replied. After Roxas and Palutena finished their breakfast, Akeno picked up their plates and took them away, remarking that she was going to go and get changed.

Once she was gone, Roxas and Palutena mutually decided that they would get dressed as well, and so they did. Palutena dressed herself in her white dress, complete with all the accessories that came with them, and Roxas dressed himself in his jeans, t-shirt (this time, it was a white t-shirt with the logo of the American rock band 'Skillet') and leather jacket. After lacing up his sneakers, Palutena created a transportation-circle for herself and Roxas, and after her husband stepped into it, the two of them left.

 **Line Break**

At around the same time Roxas and Palutena departed for Heaven, it was an hour or so past the end of the school day in Kuoh Academy. Rias Gremory was sat at the desk in the main meeting room for the Occult Research Club (which was just a front for her peerage, which consisted of, including herself, six members, five of which currently attended this school), finishing off the homework that she had been set today, while Mirajane Strauss, Rias' best friend, Queen and third-year student of Kuoh Academy (just like Rias), sat on one of the sofas, and did some homework of her own.

Mirajane was a slim young woman of below average height, standing a couple of inches below Rias. She had long, white hair that curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail at the front of her head. She had large blue eyes, and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She, like her King, Rias, wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, though she did away with the black ribbon on the collar of her shirt.

"So, did Roxas just teleport away?" Mirajane asked to Rias, who had been telling her the events of the previous night. She wasn't there to see them, as she was away on a summoning.

"Yes, he did." Rias replied. "After asking me to tell my brother and sister-in-law that he said hi. I'm not sure why, but they got really worked up when I mentioned his name. Serafall also tensed up as well."

Mirajane gave a small snigger.

"Serafall? Becoming tense? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, slightly teasingly. Rias silently glared at Mirajane in reply, but giggled herself.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sure I'm fine, Mira." Rias replied. "Though I'm not entirely sure that Sirzechs and Grayfia are, after I brought Roxas up to them."

Right as Rias said that, a silver magic-circle formed on the floor, and out of it came the maid-uniform-clad Grayfia Lucifuge, looking uncharacteristically urgent.

"Rias." Rias spoke to Rias. "On behalf of your brother, you need to take me to the Church where you saw Roxas!"

It took Rias a second or so to fully process what her sister-in-law had said.

"What?" Rias blinked, standing up, with Mirajane standing up as well. "What's going on, Grayfia? Is this about Roxas?"

All Rias got in reply was a sharp nod from Grayfia as she walked over to Rias.

"Come on!" Grayfia, her voice conveying simultaneous extreme hope and extreme urgency. "Let's go!"

"R-right!" Rias replied, creating a transportation-circle that would take them to the abandoned Church where the four Fallen Angels had occupied up until the night before, where she and her Knight, Yuuto Kiba, had killed three of them, and Roxas had killed the other one, while Isane tried to rescue a nun (whose name, she learned from her cute Pawn, was Asia) from being killed by them. She, Grayfia and Mirajane all stepped into the transportation-circle, and disappeared, coming out just outside the church, the door of which was still destroyed.

Rias, Grayfia and Mirajane all stepped into the church, and Grayfia spoke to Rias again.

"Well, Rias? Do you know exactly where he disappeared from? Or at least, an approximate location?"

"Yes." Rias replied. "I remember. He disappeared from around here." She walked forward until she was just behind the back pews, but in between them. "Around this spot."

"Very well." Grayfia said, stepping forward. "Step aside." Rias obeyed her brother's Queen's order, and stepped aside, while Grayfia stepped into that very spot, and began focusing her demonic power (which was vast) into the ground at that spot. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Rias stepped forward. "What's up? What are you doing?"

"Grayfia's scanning for the presence of a transportation-circle." Rias and Mirajane both jumped in surprise, and whirled around to see Sirzechs Lucifer himself standing in the doorway of the church, and walking in. "If luck is on our side, we'll be able to trace the transportation-circle that Roxas used, and possibly, be able to follow him using the same circle."

"You can do that with magic-circles?" Rias asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Rias, we're Devils." Sirzechs replied, looking at his little sister in slight exasperation. "As long as you put your mind to it, and have enough desire and demonic power, you can do pretty much anything." He looked to Grayfia. "Any joy, Grayfia?"

"Well, there is good news and bad news." Grayfia replied, turning around.

"What's the good news?" Rias asked, before Sirzechs could.

"Well, the good news, Rias, is that I AM able to sense a transportation-circle, with Roxas' magical signature." Grayfia replied.

"And... the bad news?" Mirajane put forward, tentatively.

"The bad news, Mirajane, is that... I can barely sense it at all." Grayfia replied. Sirzechs looked shocked.

"What?!" He stepped forward. "Grayfia, let me try!" Obediently, Sirzechs' Queen stepped aside, and Sirzechs stood at the spot Grayfia stood at, and pooled his demonic power into the spot Grayfia said she could sense Roxas' magical signature from.

After about half a minute, he came up, also confused.

"Strange." He muttered. "I can barely sense anything, either."

"Then what does this mean?" Rias asked. "Does it mean that we won't be able to find Roxas?"

The simultaneous looks that Grayfia and Sirzechs gave Rias were both enough to nearly make her soil her underwear. And that was something she really didn't want to do, as she was wearing her favourite set of lingerie under her school uniform.

"It means, Rias." Sirzechs replied, his voice uncharacteristically as cold as Grayfia's usually was. "That Roxas has learned how to cloak his own magical signature, and add that cloaking to his transportation-circle, in order to prevent us from doing what we mean to do: follow him."

"Oh." Rias replied. "Then, what can we do?"

"Well." Sirzechs created a magic-circle on the floor. "I do have one idea." A mid-sized lion with fur that seemed to be made of mythical blue fire appeared on the magic-circle, and looked obediantly up at Sirzechs, who looked back, giving his familiar, a hellcat, a mental command.

The hell-cat nodded, and disappeared through a transportation-circle of its own.

"What did you tell your familiar to do, brother?" Rias asked, curiously. However, her question was answered almost as soon as it left her throat, as the hell-cat reappeared through a transportation-circle, with someone else accompanying it.

This someone was a bewitchingly beautiful and attractive young man, appearing to be in his early-twenties, with light blue eyes, and slicked-back green hair. He had a mysterious aura around him that gave Rias the shivers, and wore a green shirt, blue jacket, and blue dress trousers.

"Sirzechs." Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Satans, Sirzechs' childhood friend and the godfather of both Roxas and Millicas, spoke, as Sirzechs' familiar disappeared. "What have you called me here for?"

"Ajuka, my friend, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to help me." Sirzechs replied. "I need you to try and scan this spot, here." He gestured to the spot he was standing on. "I have great reason to believe that Roxas- yes, Roxas, was here, and left through a transportation-circle, at this very spot, late last night."

"Hmm?" Ajuka raised a green eyebrow at the mention of his god-son, whom he cared for very much when Sirzech' first-born was a child. "Of course, Sirzechs."

Ajuka stepped over to the spot that Sirzechs was stood at (after he stepped aside, of course) and began pooling his own demonic powers (the raw amount of which was similar, if not equal to, Sirzechs) into the place where he stood.

"Hmm..." He hummed, to himself. "Yes, I can definitely feel something, here."

"Are you able to bring it up?" Grayfia asked. "We know that you're the undisputed best at this sort of thing."

"Yes, yes, I'll be able to do it. I'll be able to find the Ghost of the Gremory." Ajuka replied, his eyes still closed, and ignoring the displeased look that Sirzechs gave him, at the mention of the nickname that the Underworld as a whole had given his firstborn son, as a result of his disappearance, despite Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall and Ajuka making every effort possible to keep him from doing so, as a way of protecting him from individuals who would want to kidnap, or worse, kill, Roxas. "Don't worry yourself, Grayfia." There was silence in the Church for another ten seconds. "Come on, come on... yes!"

A burst of demonic energy flared at Ajuka's feet, and he stepped away to reveal a transportation-circle, with the sign of the Astaroth Clan, a green capital 'A' with a curved trail-like design, rather than the sign of the Gremory Clan, in the middle of it.

"Sweet!" Sirzechs replied, rushing forward into the magic-circle, with Grayfia quickly following. "Thank you so much, Ajuka!"

"Anytime, Sirzechs." Ajuka replied, a slightly prideful smile upon his face, as he raised his hand and prepared to trigger the transportation-circle. "Make sure to give Roxas my hello when you see him."

Ajuka closed his hand, which activated the transportation-circle, and a green light enveloped Sirzechs and Grayfia, which, Ajuka thought, would take them through the transportation-circle, and to wherever Roxas came out.

However, that didn't happen.

The green light that was a signal of the activation of Ajuka's transportation-circle faded away, and Sirzechs and Grayfia still stood where they were seconds before.

"...What the hell?" Rias was the first to speak. "What happened?"

"Evidently, nothing." Mirajane replied.

"Hm." Ajuka stepped forward. "That's unexpected." Sirzechs and Grayfia just realised that they were still stood where they were before.

"Ajuka, what's going on?" Grayfia asked, light killing intent beginning to seep from her body, making Rias and Mirajane, a High-Class Devil and a Mid-Class Devil respectively, shiver. "I thought this was supposed to take us to Roxas!"

"One, Grayfia, that transportation-circle was supposed to take you to where that transportation-circle went, not directly to its user." Ajuka replied. "And second... I'm not sure. Step off for a moment, and let me try something."

Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped off, as Rias and Mirajane looked at each other, utterly perplexed at what was going on. Ajuka stepped into the spot Sirzechs and Grayfia were in, seconds before, rebuilt the transportation-circle within five seconds, and activated it.

The same thing happened. The green light, a result of the circle activating, faded away, and Ajuka stayed in the Church.

"Hmm." Ajuka hummed. "How puzzling. I was sure I did everything on this end right."

Ajuka tried for a third time, and got the same result. Or lack thereof, I should say. The green-haired Satan furrowed his brow.

"Yes, I did do everything on this end right!" Ajuka, slightly irritated, muttered. "But what the fu-" he stopped, and looked from the spot he'd been trying to activate the magic-circle on, to Sirzechs and Grayfia, and back again."

"What?" Sirzechs asked. "What is it, Ajuka?"

"I think I've got it." Ajuka replied. "There must be something preventing the transportation-circle from opening on the other end, wherever Roxas teleported to last night. That's the only reason I can think of that this isn't working."

"Something preventing the transportation-circle opening on the other end?" Rias repeated. "Do you mean... like protection wards, or something like that? Like the ones surrounding the Gremory Manor?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Rias." Ajuka replied. "Yes, there must be wards on the other side of this transportation-circle! Powerful ones, too, if they rejected my magic-circle."

"Or many-layered." Grayfia replied. "Or even both."

"Indeed." Ajuka replied. "I'll return to my lab and see if I can work on this. I'll let you know if there are any results, Sirzechs."

"Thank you very much, Ajuka." Sirzechs replied. "I'm indebted to you."

"Oh, you needn't be." Ajuka replied, opening another transportation-circle. "We are best friends, after all."

And with that, unlike with the three transportation-circle that he used in an attempt to get to wherever Roxas had teleported to the previous night, Ajuka left.

 **Line Break**

In a striking white light, Roxas Gremory and Palutena appeared through the latter's magic-circle, in the meeting hall of Sixth Heaven, or Zebel, as others knew it as. Whatever the name was, it was where the Ten Seraph, the rulers of Heaven, resided, along with where they occasionally invited special guests, which Roxas and Palutena certainly were, along with two individuals that were already sat at a table, beside Michael, the current Archangels, official Leader of the Angels and the (presently) centre of the Holy System, that the Biblical God, Palutena's Father, had previously taken control of before He died, and Gabriel, Michael's sister, and the Strongest Woman in Heaven.

Michael was a handsome man in his mid-twenties, with long blonde hair and perpetually sad-looking green eyes. He was dressed in gold, red and white armour, over a white robe.

Gabriel was, in three words, jaw-droppingly beautiful. She had curly blonde hair that went down to her back, blue eyes, and a very voluptuous figure, with breasts bigger than Palutena's. She wore a white lily-flower in her hair, and a white robe around her body, that exposed very little skin, but showed off her figure brilliantly, which Roxas appreciated very much.

Michael and Gabriel were sat with the two present leaders of the Grigori, the organisation that 95% of the Fallen Angels were a part of: Azazel, the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, and Shemhazai, the Vice-Governer-General.

Azazel was tall, appearing to be in his twenties, with an average build, black hair, gold bangs, and a black goatee. He wore a black trench-coat that went down to his knees, and a black business suit underneath.

Shemhazai also appeared also to be in his twenties, with silver-white hair and purple eyes. His outfit consisted of a purple beret, a purple trench-coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots.

"Hey, everyone." Roxas, the only individual of the six present with Devil blood in his veins, greeted the two Angels and two Fallen Angels. Azazel and Shemhazai both raised greetings to Roxas in return, as he took his seat at a table that had been drawn up, but Michael and Gabriel immediately rose, walked over to Palutena, and dropped to one knee in a simultaneous bow.

Roxas sniggered at the sight. He knew how much Palutena LOATHED it when people bowed before her, but he couldn't blame Michael or Gabriel for doing so. Palutena was the only individual left with God's holy blood running through her veins, which made her, for all intents and purposes, God herself.

"Rise, the pair of you." Palutena remarked, and Michael and Gabriel immediately rose from their bow. "I know I'm the daughter of your almighty Father, but... eh..." She trailed off. "You know what? Forget it." Palutena shrugged her shoulders, walked over to a chair next to Roxas, and sat down in it, as Michael and Gabriel resumed their seats.

"Greetings to you, Roxas Gremory." Michael bowed his head in a formal manner before Roxas. "I hope you're doing well."

"Very well, thank you, Michael." Roxas replied. "And drop the 'Gremory' part, please. We're all friends here."

"Understood." Michael replied, bowing his head again, before resuming his position. Gabriel, arguably the happiest and the kindest of the Seraph, smiled widely at Roxas, and waved.

"Hey, Roxas!" She chirped, her melodious voice as beautiful as ever. Roxas smiled, and nodded back to Gabriel, before Michael spoke.

"Now, Roxas. Palutena informed me that you'd completed the mission that Azazel asked you to do." Michael spoke. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Roxas replied, turning to Azazel.

"So, how did it go?" Azazel asked. "Any trouble with the Devils in Kuoh?"

"None." Roxas replied. "When I arrived in Kuoh and made my way to where the Stray Fallen Angels were said to be holed up, I sensed that there was only one left alive. Evidently the Devils of Kuoh must have caught wind of them, and moved to exterminate them themselves."

"That does sound like them." Michael nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I entered the church, killed the only Fallen Angel left, and found the nun that you heard they'd kidnapped, Azazel." Roxas continued. "She was dead."

Gabriel put her hands up to her mouth in horror. She, like Roxas, absolutely hated it when she heard that innocents had died during a mission.

"However." Roxas replied. "Palutena has brought her back to life as an Angel, and she's currently sleeping at my house."

"Oh, good." Gabriel replied, her tone as happy as normal. "I always felt sorry for that nun. Even if she was a threat to the system, I still feel uncomfortable with the idea of such a believer being excommunicated."

"I know." Michael added, his perpetually sad eyes looking even sadder. "We should have found another way." He looked at Palutena. "Palutena, I thank you for saving the nun's life. I have faith that you'll make sure that she has a good life, as an Angel."

"Thank you, Michael." Palutena bowed her head. "I'll do my best."

"And we have you to thank, ourselves, Roxas." Shemhazai spoke up. "Even though this matter had absolutely nothing to do with you, you still carried it out."

"Therefore, it's only right that we offer you a reward for your troubles." Azazel continued. "Name your reward, apart from my position as Governer-General of Grigori, and it's yours."

"Hmm." Roxas thought for a moment, and his mind came up entirely blank. "I can't really think of anything at the moment, but I reserve the right to choose later. When I think of something, I'll get back to you."

"Very well." Azazel nodded. "Come on, Shem. We should get back to the Grigori now." Azazel and Shemhazai both stood up, gave their goodbyes to Michael, Gabriel, Roxas and Palutena, and left via their own magic-circles, leaving the Nephalem, two Angels and Goddess alone.

Gabriel and Palutena stood up, walked over to a corner, and began talking, leaving Michael to walk over to Roxas and speak with him.

"Roxas?" The Archangel asked. "May I speak privately with you about something?"

"Go for it, Michael." Roxas replied, looking into the eyes of his father-in-law's current successor.

"Roxas, I'm going to be blunt with you." Michael spoke, his voice slightly more serious than before. "I'm not sure you know this, but I've been talking a lot with Palutena, and with your willingness, I believe it would be beneficial, both for all of us in Heaven, who I know you think rather highly of, on the whole and for yourself, if Gabriel were to become one of your wives."

"Yeah, I've heard." Roxas replied. "She told me, a couple of nights ago, that you were considering it. But... why?"

"Well," Michael replied. "You know that I trust you and Palutena, though the latter is unwilling to ascend to the Heavenly Throne, implicitly, but certain members of the Church, and even some low-ranking Angels are unwilling to trust either of you, under beliefs that you, a half-Devil, have infiltrated Heaven and wish to destroy it from the inside, and that Palutena is not the real God."

"Well, to be fair, she isn't." Roxas replied. "But she's the closest thing to God that the Church and Heaven have got, so why are they complaining?" Michael sighed.

"I honestly can't answer that." Michael replied. "But I feel that the best, simplest, and only way to settle the growing dispute between us, the leaders of Heaven, and the lower levels, along with the Church, is to hold a union between you, arguably the highest-ranked male member of Heaven, aside from the seven males of the Ten Seraph, and the highest-ranked female member of Heaven, Gabriel. Plus" he added. "Gabriel thinks extremely highly of you. She talks of you quite often."

"I'm honoured to hear that, Michael." Roxas replied, as he looked up to see Gabriel and Palutena still talking, rather animatedly. "But allow me to be blunt in return. If I and Gabriel are to get together, I'm worried that my more... carnal side, will get the better of me, and I'll end up taking advantage of Gabriel. I mean, she's the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven for a reason, and I would hate to see her fall, which would doubtlessly devastate her. Not only that, but I'd rather not deal with 90% of Heaven and 100% of the Church coming after my head on a pike as a result of that." He took a breath. "It's for those reasons, Michael, that I'm not entirely sure that marrying Gabriel to me is the best option."

"Oh, I completely understand." Michael replied, holding a hand up. "However, for those exact reasons that you stated, I have faith that you can keep yourself under control, if not for Gabriel's sake, than for the sake of Heaven and the Church, or even for your own sake."

"Damn you and your boundless optimism." The silver-haired Nephalem muttered, before speaking out loud. "Okay, Michael. I'll give it some thought."

"Thank you, Roxas." Michael replied, bowing his head. "If you were to do this for Heaven, then we would be indebted to you as well."

Roxas chuckled lightly, then got to his feet. Around that moment, Gabriel and Palutena seemed to have finished their discussion. Palutena stepped forward and created a magic-circle, which Roxas stepped into.

As Gabriel waved at Roxas, Palutena and her husband disappeared.

 **Line Break**

"We're baaaaack~!" Roxas called, as he and Palutena came out in the sitting room of his villa in Menorca, Spain. The living room was slightly more of a home cinema than a sitting room, as there were three large sofas, situated in an open square (as in three sides of the 'square' were filled up, and the final one was not, leaving it open), and all facing the 110-inch Samsung TV (BECAUSE FUCK APPLE!), which was currently turned off. "Anybody home?"

"In here, Roxas!" Roxas and Palutena both heard Akasha's voice coming from the kitchen, along with the light sound of munching. When Roxas and Palutena made their way into the kitchen, they saw Akasha sat on one of the stools, with the nun that Roxas had brought from the Church sat next to her, eating a chicken sandwich.

Asia Argento looked up at the sight of Roxas and Palutena, and immediately seemed to shrink at the sight of the two new people. Roxas noticed this, and just shook his head.

"I'll be in the shower." He muttered to Palutena. "I didn't have one last night."

"Sure." Palutena replied, watching her husband leave, and watching Akasha go after him. Before he could enter his shower, Akasha caught up with her husband.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"There..." Akasha paused for a moment, deciding on whether to tell Roxas this or not, but then deciding to. "I felt that someone was trying to get through the wards, some time after you left."

"What?" Roxas turned around.

"Yes." Akasha replied. "Three times, in quick succession. They were unsuccessful. Also, Penemue, Valian and Akeno have left, to go and spend time with Agrat, Azazel and their parents, respectively."

"Good." Roxas replied. "Nice to know that these wards hold up. And I see." He pressed his lips against Akasha's, and walked into his shower-room.

Shedding his clothes, leaving him entirely naked, Roxas removed his hair band, and placed it very carefully onto the sink, where he could view it at all times, and after turning on the hot water, stepped into the shower.

Grabbing some of his shower gel from the rack, Roxas poured some out, and lathered it into his hair, while idly singing under his breath.

"Mama, put my guns in the ground... I can't shoot them, anymore... that cold black down is comin' down... Feels like I'm Knockin on Heaven's Door~"

 **Line Break**

"Hello, Asia." Palutena sat down in the place that Akasha was sat in, and spoke kindly to Asia. "Do you know who I am?"

Asia, who after getting a load of Palutena's appearance (particularly the hair) and matching it up with a description of her that the nice pink-haired woman had given her, tensed up, evidently unprepared to be addressed. "Y-yes, miss!"

"Oh, just call me Palutena." Palutena replied. "I might be the daughter of God, but I never saw the need for titles. It's nice to meet you. When you're alive, that is."

"The pleasure is... all mine, mi- Palutena." Asia replied, Palutena's words doing very little to reassure her. Palutena shrugged, and continued.

"Well, Asia, did Akasha tell you anything? Or did she just make you a sandwich?"

"She... told me some things." Asia replied, a small smile on her face. "That I... died, in that Church, someone called Roxas Gremory brought me back here, and that you brought me back to life, as an Angel."

"Yup. That's pretty accurate." Palutena replied, pointing her finger at Asia. On the spot, four pure-white, Angel wings protruded from her back, and then disappeared.

"She also told me about you..." Asia continued, after looking away from where her wings had been. "And that..." Her face fell. "Is it true?" The nun whispered. "That God... your Father... is dead?"

"Yes." Palutena replied, her face slightly falling as well. "I'm all that's left of God's bloodline."

"R-really?" Asia began to tremble slightly.

"Really." Palutena replied, putting her hand out and gently onto Asia's shoulder. "And Asia, I know how you feel, and I completely understand it. I felt the same way you do now, shocked, saddened, and... scared?"

Asia tentatively nodded.

"Well, I've felt those emotions before, especially when I heard that my Father had been killed in the Great War of the Three Factions, and by my husband's grandfather, no less! But that's besides the point."

Asia looked at Palutena, who gave her a sad smile in return.

"And I'd be lying if I didn't feel sad myself about it, at times." The green-haired Goddess continued. "However, when I was younger, there's something that my Father told me, about six and a half centuries ago, a few decades before the end of the Great War, that I always remember, even at the young age, by the standards of deities, that is, of three thousand and sixty two." Her smile became slightly more reminiscent now.

"Father told me that when He died, he knew full-well that I'd be sad, but he asked me not to spend too much time crying and mourning over His death." She told Asia. "Because, as cathartic as mourning and grief can be, it won't bring Him back. No matter how much you do it, no matter how many people do it, my Father isn't coming back from the dead."

Palutena shifted herself closer to Asia, and continued to speak.

"However, despite that fact, my Father told me that what He wanted, in death, was His believers to believe in Him, and in Heaven, no matter if He was absent or not." She took a deep breath, and smiled at Asia. "Does that help?"

Asia sniffed, and though there were tears in her eyes, smiled.

"Yes, it does." She replied. "If someone who knew God himself said it, then, well..."

"I'm not infallible like those in the Church claim my Father was, Asia." Palutena replied, in a rather deadpan tone, before she grinned. "Though I do like to pride myself on my intelligence, now that I bring it up."

"Yeah, you've got the nickname 'Professor Palutena', by everyone here, for a reason, love." Palutena and Asia turned, and saw Roxas standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his hair slightly damp, yet done up in his golden hairband, wearing the same Skillet shirt and jeans, but doing away with the trainers (going barefoot) and jacket.

Palutena pouted at the use of her nickname, but grinned.

"Anyway." She replied, to Asia. "Asia, let me introduce you to my husband, and the man I love arguably as much as my own Father: Roxas Gremory."

"Yo." Roxas pulled up a stood next to Palutena, and sat down, wrapping an arm around his Goddess wife and kissing her on the cheek. "Nice to meet you, Asia."

"N-nice to meet you too, Roxas." Asia replied, pausing for a second. "I-If you're Palutena's husband, and by extension, the son-in-law of God... does that make you like Jesus Christ?"

Roxas took a second to process what Asia had said, before he slammed his head into the counter.

Asia then realised what she'd just said, and covered her mouth with her hands, looking at Palutena with scared eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" She whispered. "I didn't mean to say that, I swear! I-"

Palutena just laughed.

"Asia, it's fine!" She laughed. "You won't be punished for any blasphemy here. I mean this house usually has a half-Fallen Angel, a Fallen Angel/Succubus Hybrid, and a Vampire residing inside it, along with me and Roxas'!"

"Oh..." Asia replied, looking slightly more calm. Roxas slammed his head into the counter again, at the sheer... how the hell could he describe Asia's comparison to him? Stupid? Insane?

Roxas Gremory had no idea.

 **And that's the second chapter, everyone! Roxas and Go- I mean Palutena, have had their meeting with the leaders of Heaven and Grigori, we know that Gabriel is interested (romantically. Duh.) in our favourite Ghost of the Gremory (speaking of Gabriel, she's gonna be slightly OOC in this fic. Rather than being the airheaded dunce she usually is, she's gonna be a happy-go-lucky, and slightly childish, character. Not to the level of Sera, but still).**

 **Also, Sirzechs and Grayfia, thanks to Ajuka (who is Roxas' godfather) now have taken another step closer to reuniting with their beloved firstborn son! How exciting~ Also that moment between Palutena and Asia. Is it any surprise that they'll basically be like mother and (surrogate) daughter?**

 **Also Rias' Queen is Mirajane FUCKIN' Strauss from Fairy Tail. Because she's awesome, that's why.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Mirajane: 91-58-89**

 **Gabriel: 105-61-99**

 **Asia: 78-55-81**

 **Next Time: Possible Lemon, Discovery**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Just us two, Ajuka." Sirzechs pleaded with his best friend. "I know you love Roxas, but I think it'd be best if his parents were the first to meet him."_

 _"Very well." Ajuka replied, as he stood aside._

 **Seeya~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was much, MUCH earlier in the morning than her usual time of waking when Isane Hyoudou felt herself roused from sleep.

While in that state that involved one slowly regaining their senses in the aftermath of waking up, Isane came to realise that her right hand was inside her pants, and rubbing at her virgin pussy.

She also came to realise, seconds later, that a slightly thick, sticky fluid was slowly oozing from her pussy. It seemed that she'd had an orgasm in the night, had a wet dream.

Blushing hard at this fact, Isane grabbed a roll of toilet paper that she kept at her bedside table, ripped a bit off of it, and began to dry herself off (her pyjama bottoms were stained slightly) as best she can.

While she did so, Isane tried to remember what she'd been dreaming about, and it didn't take her long to come to what, or who, her night-time thoughts had drifted to.

That silver-haired man who she'd met while in the Church. Roxas, his name was?

Isane remembered very well the dream she had involving Roxas. Vivid images came up in her mind, that she remembered thinking of during her dream. Images that involved herself and Roxas doing UNSPEAKABLY naughty things.

'Man...' Isane thought, as she checked her phone to see what the time was (5:26am, about two hours before she usually woke up). 'I know I'm a pervert, but I don't usually have a wet dream about specific people.' The brunette second-year cast her eyes around her bedroom, where there were posters of scantily-clad individuals, both men and women. 'I guess there's a first for everything, though I doubt puberty had anything to do with it. What the hell is going on?'

["I think I have a possible answer for that."] a deep voice sounded inside Isane's head. ["Hello again, Partner."]

"Oh, hi Ddraig." Isane replied to the Heavenly Dragon sealed inside her Boosted Gear. "What's up?"

["The ceiling."] Ddraig replied, dryly. ["Anyway, I think I can answer your question."]

"...Well, don't keep me in suspense!" Isane replied. "What is it?"

["What you're feeling is one of the side-effects of the Boosted Gear."] Ddraig replied, patiently. ["As in, thanks to me being sealed inside here, you gain some mental characteristics of a Dragon, but not all, for some reason. Those characteristics could range from an incredible desire to prove yourself in battle, to immense pride, to being attracted to beings that show power. It seems that you have the third trait I mentioned, but I certainly didn't think it would be directed at... him."]

"Who? Roxas?" Isane blinked, and replied. "What's wrong with him?"

Ddraig sighed, deeply.

["Remember the saga between myself, Albion, and our respective hosts, that I told you, in great detail, last night?"]

"I... I think I fell asleep for part of it." Isane replied, with a small, nervous giggle. Ddraig gave a growl of displeasure.

["Lazy, perverted child..."] he grumbled. ["Anyway, were you awake when I told you about my strongest host, Belzard?"]

"Oh, I remember you mentioning him." Isane replied. "Defeated two White Dragon Emperors in his timeline, right?"

["Indeed."] Ddraig replied. ["But my strongest host, a host that could have gone on to challenge Gods, if he so desired, was killed... by Roxas Gremory."]

"...Oh." Isane replied.

["And that's not the only time one of my hosts got involved with that Nephalem."] Ddraig replied. ["I remember that Elsha-"]

"What's a Nephalem?" Isane interrupted, having not heard that term before.

["It's the term used for a Hybrid between a Devil and an Angel. They're known for their white Devil wings."] Ddraig replied. ["But that's not the point, Partner. The point is that-"]

Isane, having heard enough of Ddraig's rambling, decided to cut the mental connection between her and him. She lay back on her bed, and shut her eyes, trying to drift off and get another couple of hours sleep.

With... limited success.

 **Line Break**

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Palutena." Asia humbly thanked Palutena, who was tucking Asia into bed, in Akeno's bedroom (Akeno hadn't returned from her trip to Baraqiel and Shuri). The green-haired goddess had taken the pre-emptive liberty of covering all of the posters in Akeno's bedroom, as she thought that they would frighten Asia.

"No problem, Asia." Palutena replied. "You're my little Angel, you can stay here as long as you want." She moved over to Asia and kissed her on the forehead, before retreating from the room and shutting the door.

Smiling to herself, Palutena walked over to the bedroom that she and Roxas shared, the door of which was shut, and slowly, quietly, opened it.

Inside the room, sat on the bed, cross-legged, eyes closed and clad in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, was Roxas. The green-haired goddess saw simultaneous light and dark auras spiralling and circling around her husband, and they both seemed to pulsate, in conjunction with the silver-haired Nephalem's slow heartbeat, and his slow breathing.

Palutena leaned against the doorway, and watched her husband. Though it looked rather dull to the untrained eye, she rather enjoyed watching her husband meditate.

After five silent minutes, Roxas slowly opened his red eyes, and noticed Palutena.

"Oh, hey love." He greeted, as Palutena walked into the room, and sat down beside him. "How long were you there?"

"Just about five minutes." Palutena replied. "How long were you there?" she bounced the question back at her husband.

"About twenty minutes." Roxas replied. "Just like Azazel suggested."

"Good." Palutena remarked, nodding. "You've been a lot better since he suggested you start meditating. I remember that you used to spasm out, all the time, thanks to the Light and Dark element in your body."

"I know I did." Roxas replied. "They weren't fun times."

"Speaking of fun times..." Palutena shifted herself so she was on top of Roxas, and began slowly gyrating her wide hips on top of his, in a position that made it so only the two beings' respective underwear were what shielded them from already fucking. "Fancy giving your dear wife and first love a fun time~?"

"Oh, you know I would love to do that." Roxas replied, shifting Palutena so she was closer to him, as he felt the tool in his pants slowly harden and lengthen. "It's honestly a mystery as to how the child of Yahweh and Hera, two of the most so-called sexually pure beings there are, turned out to be such a fucking horndog."

"Who knows, love?" Palutena replied. "And honestly, who the fuck cares?"

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Palutena was the one to initiate the kiss with her husband, as she placed one hand behind Roxas' head to deepen the kiss between them, and using the other to slowly, but surely, push her husband back until he was lying on his back, underneath her.

As Roxas was already half-naked, Palutena reached behind her and pulled off her dress, leaving her in her own sexy set of white lingerie, complementing her body perfectly.

Once her dress was off her and in a corner, Palutena dived back onto her husband, and intensely made out with him, with the green-haired goddess reaching behind her while kissing Roxas to deftly undo her bra, and leave her large breasts free for her husband to fondle.

Roxas, who had invaded Palutena's mouth with his tongue in return for her doing the same to him, was all too happy to oblige, and, like he'd done hundreds, if not thousands, of times before, snaked his hands in between their bodies and roughly gripped her tits, eliciting a moan from Palutena, straight into his mouth.

Just like he'd learned to do from sufficient experience in bed with her, Roxas gently squeezed his wife's perfect orbs of flesh.

"Hnn~" Palutena moaned, as she came up for air, her eyes half-lidded with pure lust. "You still know how to please me, Roxas."

"And why wouldn't I?" Roxas asked, grinning as he shifted himself so his face was directly below her breasts, and leaned up so his lips could latch onto her left eat, before sucking on it. "They might not be the biggest of my harem, but they're on the woman I love most." Palutena blushed from the pure and honest compliment, the kind her husband was known for. "They're still damn tasty, too."

Palutena moaned again as Roxas continued sucking on her breasts, switching from the left to the right and the right to the left on occasion, while Roxas gently teased her pussy, underneath her panties.

"Hnngh~" the green-haired goddess groaned. "Roxas, I want to do something else?"

"Hm?" Roxas pulled back, and looked up at his wife. "Something else as in...?"

"Something else as in this." Palutena replied, winking, and getting up from the bed, and removing her panties, revealing her perfect, naked body for her husband to take in. And after pointing at Roxas' boxers and clicking her fingers, they'd flown off his body as well, leaving his fully-erect cock, which clocked in at eleven and a half inches, over double the average size for a human, and nearly double the average size for a Devil, fully exposed.

Palutena then got on the bed, and turned around, shifting her perfect ass and pussy right up into Roxas' face, barely centimetres away from his mouth.

"Whoever cums first doesn't get to be on top." Palutena challenged Roxas, which was all the warning the six-centuries-old Nephalem got, before Roxas felt Palutena's head slowly descend onto his member. Roxas moaned, and instantly began to lick at Palutena's womanhood, sticking his tongue in as far as he could go. The green-haired wife of Roxas moaned slightly, and shuddered, but continued to suck on his cock, causing Roxas, in turn, to pick up the pace of eating out his wife, who was even more of a Sex Goddess than even Aphrodite was.

As one would imagine, it very quickly turned into a competition between them, seeing which God-Class lover could make the other cum first. Palutena, getting a naughty idea, decided to wrap her large breasts around Roxas' cock, and began rocking them up and down, at a fast, yet rhythmic, pace.

"Fuck..." Roxas groaned, feeling the pressure building in his cock. He needed to do something fast.

Getting an idea of his own, Roxas reached up and began playing with Palutena's pussy-lips with his hand, before sliding the index, middle and ring fingers of his right hand in there, and beginning to quickly pump in and out.

"HMM~!" Palutena moaned, before twisting her head around. "Roxas, that's cheating~"

"And using your tits to pleasure my cock doesn't class as cheating?" Roxas jokingly replied through his own moans. "I know deities are selfish, Palutena, but come on." He then added his little finger into Palutena's pussy, basically half-fisting his wife, which made her moan louder.

"Oh, Roxas...!" Palutena groaned, feeling her orgasm build up inside her, and before she knew it, her orgasm came crashing over her, and quite a bit of femcum squirted from her pussy, and straight onto her husband's face.

Palutena flopped onto the bed, panting from her orgasm, as Roxas licked the femcum that he could reach with his tongue off his face, and scooped up what he couldn't reach with his tongue so he could lap it up that way.

"Heh. Your cum is as tasty as ever, Palutena." He remarked, as he reached out, grabbed Palutena, and positioned her on the bed so she was below him, the reverse of the position they'd been in five minutes earlier, and his rock-hard cock, which was pulsating slightly from being about to cum, positioned at the entrance to her pussy, which he could see clearly between her spread legs. "You ready?"

"You know I'm always ready to get fucked by you~" Palutena replied, wrapping both her legs around her husband's back, locking him in place. "Now do it. Fuck your goddess, Roxas!"

"Well, if my goddess commands it..." Roxas replied, pressing his lips against Palutena's, before thrusting into her so hard that it caused both lovers to exclaim loudly in pleasure, and to orgasm at the same time. "Then I guess it must be done."

Roxas grabbed onto Palutena's slim waist to keep himself balanced as he began thrusting, at a moderately fast pace, inside Palutena, as she grabbed onto the headboard of the bed, moaning loudly as Roxas' hips slapped against hers every time he thrusted.

"OHH, FUCK~!" Palutena shouted. "Roxas, that's so good! Fuck this divine pussy!"

Roxas grinned, and oblidged, as he slightly upped the speed of his fucking, and moved his hands up to Palutena's large breasts, groping hard on them as he thrust, giving his emerald-haired wife intense waves of pleasure from two different places.

Palutena could only gasp in pleasure as she, along with the whole bed, rocked hard, in conjunction with Roxas' thrusts, and she threw her head back to moan louder when Roxas leaned down and started sucking hard on her nipple, while simultaneously pinching and twisting the other one, which, along with his fast thrusts, was enough to drive Palutena over the edge and into a third orgasm.

Roxas himself was forced to let out a loud groan of pleasure when Palutena's walls tightened, a telltale sign of an orgasm crashing over her, and it was only after about a quarter of a minute of more thrusting until he shot his second load of the night deep inside his wife.

After another minute of gradually slowing down his thrusts (while continuing to squirt another occasional load inside Palutena), Roxas stopped thrusting entirely, and lay on top of Palutena (who had slowly unlocked her legs from around her husband), panting slightly.

"Fuck me..." Roxas whispered, pressing his lips against Palutena's. "How is sex with you always so mind-blowing? Even after thirty years of dating and fucking, and nearly another century of being married on top of that..."

"Well, I AM a goddess." Palutena replied, slightly smugly, as she wrapped her arms around her husband, and pressed her lips against his neck, in a gentle, yet passionate, gesture. "And even if you're not a God, Roxas, is that all you've got?"

"Oh, of course not." Roxas replied, picking himself up. "Get on your hands and knees, Palutena. I quite fancy filling your other hole with my cum, tonight."

"Of course~" Palutena pressed her lips hungrily against her husband's for a second, and turned herself around so her ass was facing Roxas. Her pussy, which was leaking his cum, also glistened for her husband's eyes, but Roxas, presently, wasn't interested in that.

Taking his cock in his hand, he slowly guided it into Palutena's puckering asshole, and began thrusting, at a moderate pace, inside his wife's ass.

"OHHH, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Palutena shouted, from the raw pleasure of having such a tight area of her body penetrated by something so big. As Roxas reached forward and spread her ass-cheeks with his hands, his thrusts slowly began to become faster, which only increased the volume of Palutena's pleasured moans.

'Thank fuck for the soundproofing spells that I put on every wall in this house~' Palutena, in her slightly crazed state, thought, as Roxas continued to anally screw her. "HMM~!"

Another loud moan left her as Roxas' hands trailed along her body, which was covered in a light coat of sweat, and settled on her breasts, which he squeezed roughly as his hips slapped against Palutena's ass.

"Fuck me, Pal." Roxas muttered, as he leaned forward and gently whispered into his wife's ear. "Did you get tighter than normal, or is it just me?"

"I- I don't know!" Palutena replied, letting out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as Roxas gently bit down on her ear. "But you still love fucking my ass, right?"

"I love it." Roxas replied. "Your willingness to let me fuck you, a goddess, in such a naughty way is just another of the endless number of reasons that I love you so much."

"HMMM~!" Palutena moaned from such pleasure that she reached her fourth orgasm of the night, but Roxas didn't stop just because of this little fact. In fact, he thrusted still faster, as he could feel his own orgasm coming on.

"Fuck, Pal!" Roxas threw his head back, and growled as he started slamming his hips against his wife's ass, while his cock began to viciously pulsate. I'm cumming~!"

Roxas gave a loud groan of pleasure as he came, shooting his third, and largest, load of the night inside his wife's asshole, and Palutena moaned loudly as she received it.

As Roxas finally finished cumming inside Palutena, he pulled out of her, and flopped onto his bed, with Palutena joining him.

"Man..." Roxas panted, as Palutena shifted herself close to her husband, and cuddled with him, while he felt his cock slowly going down, in terms of hardness. "Was that a fun time, love?"

"You bet." Palutena replied, kissing Roxas deeply on the lips. "You never cease to amaze me with your huge cock~"

"Hehehe." Roxas chuckled slightly, as he stroked Palutena's hair. After a moment or two of doing this, while basking in the afterglow of such great sex, Palutena moved away from him. "Hey, what're you doing?"

"Well, I'm still feeling a little bit horny, Rox." The naked Palutena addressed her husband with the abbreviated version of his name, like he did with her sometimes. "I'm sure you'll be happy to tend to me, right~?"

"Oh, yeah." Roxas replied, as Palutena grabbed the duvet with one hand and threw it into a corner of the room, to join her clothes, and Roxas' clothes.

"And for that..." Palutena took hold of Roxas' cock, which was rather flaccid, and began slowly jerking it off. "We're gonna need a nice, hard, dick~"

It would be multiple hours before Roxas and Palutena managed to get to sleep.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

 **Line Break**

"Good evening, Father, Mother." Millicas Gremory greeted his parents as he walked into the dining room of Sirzechs' private residence, after coming out of a transportation-circle, in the aftermath of visiting a friend's house. He jumped up to his seat, where there was already a plate of food. He began to eat, as Grayfia and Sirzechs both greeted their son.

"How were your friends, Millicas?" Sirzechs asked. "Were you okay? Was there any problems?"

"I was fine, Father. You don't have to worry." Millicas replied after swallowing his mouthful.

"But I do!" Sirzechs replied. "I'm your father, of course I have to worry about you!"

"Have a little faith, Sirzechs." Grayfia gently chided her husband, in the warm voice she usually used in private. The silverette beauty gently kissed her second-born son on the forehead, and went back to her meal, in quiet, yet comfortable and homely, silence.

Sirzechs finished his dinner first, and stood up, clearing his plate away. He kissed Grayfia, and as he received a magic-circle call on his ear, left the room in order to take it.

The Crimson Satan gently touched the magic-circle at his ear, and spoke aloud.

"Hello?"

"Sirzechs." The current Lucifer heard Ajuka Beelzebub's voice, which seemed to be both rather happy and rather, scratch that, REALLY tired. "I've finished creating the transportation-circle."

"Really?!" Sirzechs replied, raising his voice due to his sudden excitement. "You've finished the circle, and can get to Roxas?!"

"I have." Ajuka replied. Sirzechs then heard a stifled yawn from his green-haired best friend's end of the line. "Come over here as fast as you can."

"I will!" Sirzechs replied. "Ajuka, have you been working on that thing all night? You know I didn't ask you-" the magic-circle connection was cut. By Ajuka

Sirzechs sighed at his friend, who was much more of a workaholic than he was (when it came to his hobby, which was creation), and after remembering exactly what was said in the brief interaction between him and his best friend, rushed back into the dining room, taking Grayfia and Millicas by surprise.

"Grayfia!" Sirzechs called, urgently.

"What?" Grayfia replied. "What's got you so uncharacteristically worked up?"

"I just got a call from Ajuka." Sirzechs replied. "He's finished the transportation-circle." Grayfia's eyes widened, as she hurriedly got to her feet.

"You mean the one that Big Bro Roxas went through?" Millicas asked. He had been filled in about Roxas Gremory: from how he was the second Heir of the Gremory Household (behind Sirzechs) grew up in the aftermath of the Devils Civil War, to his unexplained disappearance just over two centuries ago. "Can I come and see him?"

"No." Sirzechs replied, instantly. "I'm sorry, Millicas, but you can't come with us. Not the first time, at least, as we don't know what's on the other side of the transportation-circle, or how safe it will be for you, our son."

"Aww~" Millicas replied. "I really wanted to meet my Big Bro, though."

"You can meet him next time we go. We promise, Millicas." Grayfia replied, with a slightly hard look at Sirzechs, who gave a nod. "But for now, we're going to have to leave you with your grandparents."

"Okay..." Millicas whined a little, but complied as Grayfia took him through a transportation-circle, and straight into the foyer of the Gremory Manor, which, on its own, could probably fit the entire private home of Sirzechs Lucifer in it, three times over. Maybe even four or five.

As they came in, a woman came walking out of one of the many doors that branched off to other parts of the Gremory Manor: Millicas' grandmother, and Grayfia's mother-in-law, the Lady of the Gremory Clan, Venelana Gremory (nee. Bael).

Venelana was an incredibly beautiful woman, in her late-twenties to early-thirties, with back-length soft brown hair, violet eyes, and a buxom figure, which could be comparable to Grayfia's own size. Her hips were wide, and she wore a formal-looking purple dress with high slits.

"Oh, Grayfia, Miliicas!" Venelana greeted the two of them. "This is a pleasant surprise. Why didn't you tell me and Zeoticus you were coming?"

"What's going on?" A male voice asked, and someone came walking out of the same door: Grayfia's father-in-law, and Millicas' grandfather, Zeoticus Gremory.

Zeoticus appeared to be a middle-aged looking man who was handsome. He had long, crimson hair that went down to his back, and was tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He wore standard noble Devils' attire.

"Lord Zeoticus, Lady Venelana, I apologize for the sudden intrusion." Grayfia bowed before the Heads of the Clan she was employed by. "But I need you to watch Millicas. Sirzechs and I have something that we need to do."

"Oh, we'll take good care of him." Venelana replied. "Don't worry, Grayfia. We won't let Millicas out of our sight for a moment, just like Sirzechs always gets so worked up about."

Grayfia sighed.

"Yes, Sirzechs is always overprotective of those he is related to. First Roxas, then Rias, now Millicas." She replied. "I simultaneously see where he is coming from, and think that he needs to lay off it a bit."

Zeoticus shrugged.

"Anyway, Grayfia, you can be assured that Millicas will be fine with us." He waved. "Go and do what you and Sirzechs need to do. When can we expect you to come back?"

"I... don't know." Grayfia replied, honestly. "But if I had to guess, we'd probably be a full day."

Zeoticus and Venelana both nodded as Grayfia left via magic-circle.

 **Line Break**

Unlike the day before, Roxas didn't have to worry about the intense rays of the Menorca sunlight penetrating his eyelids, as he woke up in the morning. That was because the sunlight was blocked by one thing.

That one thing being Palutena's beautiful, pale, slightly sweaty, naked body, a product of the previous night's events.

It was still a mystery to Roxas as to how Palutena, given her parentage, could be such a freak in the sheets.

"Hmmm~" Palutena gave an asleep grunt, and subconsciously pulled Roxas closer to her, leaving him within two inches of her large breasts. As he saw the smooth orbs of godly (quite literally) flesh right in front of him, Roxas' perverted side suddenly took control, and he stuck his tongue out, licking one of Palutena's nipples.

"Ahh..." Palutena's cute moan was music to Roxas' ears, as she opened her green eyes, which were just as deep an emerald colour as her hair was, and looked down at her silver-haired husband. "Morning, Roxas. Did you do that on purpose?"

"You bet your horny ass that I did." Roxas replied. "Your tits are just too amazing not to lick."

"But did you have to do it?" Palutena asked, pouting down at her husband. "I was in the middle of an amazing dream about having a child with you. He'd have your hair, my eyes, and all our powers. He'd be our own little powerful Godly Devil~"

"Including 100% compatibility with a Holy Sword that you created for my personal use and my personal use only?" Roxas asked, with a raised eyebrow. Palutena stared down at her husband for a second, before relenting.

"Okay, maybe not that specific power, but you get what I mean." She replied. "And besides. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a child that we can call our very own, Roxas? I've wanted one ever since before we got married."

"Me too, to be fair." Roxas replied. "It's just my fucking Devil side that makes me as infertile as a castrated guy."

"Oh, I wouldn't say you were entirely as infertile as that." Palutena replied. "At least you can actually use your dick. Which is better for all of us~"

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas replied, as he tried to shift himself from Palutena's grip, but to no avail.

"Anyway. We just have to keep trying. You'll knock me up someday. Maybe before our 100th anniversary~"

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, as Palutena finally let him go, let him get out of bed. The silver-haired Nephalem instantly went to the pile that was the pile of clothes that he had discarded, when he had decided to do some meditation, the night before, next to the discarded dress that Palutena usually wore.

A minute or so later, he was dressed, and two minutes after that one minute, after threatening Palutena with no sex that night if she didn't get her lazy divine Christian-Greco ass out of bed, Palutena was dressed, too.

Husband and wife both walked down to the dining room together, and saw Valian and Asia in the kitchen part of the dining room (there was only a counter table with stools pulled up to it, rather than anything fancy), cooking some breakfast.

"Morning, Val." Roxas greeted the current host of Albion. "When did you get back?" Valian looked up.

"Hey, Roxas." Valian replied. "And I just got back this morning. I met Asia cooking breakfast all on her own, and decided I'd pitch in and help."

"Cooking breakfast all on her own?" Roxas raised a silver eyebrow, as he recalled how it'd turned out when HE tried to cook on his own. "What the hell?"

"Nuns in the Catholic Church were basically the servants of the men." Palutena explained to her husband. "They had to cook, clean, do pretty much everything. And in the meantime, it was pray, pray, pray every day away." She looked at Asia. "Though I can imagine that Asia's life, as the former Holy Maiden, was different from thag."

"Yes, it was." Asia replied, as she looked up from her cooking. "Though I wasPeople would come from all over for me to heal them with my Twilight Healing, which I loved. I just loved helping people."

"Twilight Healing, huh?" Palutena asked, before giggling. "Well. That's the first time I've met a host of the Sacred Gear of my creation."

"Huh?" Asia blinked. "I thought all Sacred Gears were created by your Father."

"Most were. Twelve of the Thirteen Longinus are." Palutena replied. "However, I had a hand in creating some of them." She held a hand up, and started counting down the five Sacred Gears that she had created. "Twilight Healing, Blade Blacksmith, Holy Resuscitation, Trick Vanish, and Incinerate Anthem." She then held her hands up, and the same two silver rings, each with a blue-green gem on each ring, appeared.

"I have complete mastery of my copy of Twilight Healing." Palutena remarked. "If you want, I can help you with your copy."

"Thank you!" Asia smiled, before returning to the cooking. "That'd be really nice."

"Well, Palutena's a really nice person." Roxas replied. "Hey, Val. Is Akasha around?"

"No." Valian replied. "I just caught her as I was leaving. She said she had to go back to Romania. Something to do with the Carmilla Faction."

Roxas nodded.

'Arrogant pricks.' He thought. 'I wish they'd just shut up and recognise that I'm Akasha's husband. Though they're not as bad as... Hera.'

The silver-haired Nephalem scowled, momentarily, at the recollection of Palutena's mother, and the most horrible woman he had ever met. Seriously, just because Palutena was a child she'd had with Bible God rather than with Zeus, it didn't mean she had to be such a cu-

"Hey, Roxas!" Valian clicked her fingers in front of Roxas' face. "Breakfast." She took a plate from Asia and placed it in front of Roxas, who had sat down. Roxas hurriedly thanked Valian, and took a few bites.

"Damn..." He muttered. "Asia, this is great!" Asia blushed slightly from Roxas' praise.

"Thank you, Roxas!" the blonde nun replied. "I'm happy that such a high member of Heaven likes it."

"Asia, I don't rank high in Heaven at all." Roxas replied, calmly. "I'm just a ten-winged Nephalem that happens to be the husband of the daughter of God. If anything, Palutena should be the high-ranking member of Heaven. Didn't Michael offer to let you take over as the centre of your Father's system, Pal?"

"He did, but I turned it down." Palutena replied, as she stared eating her morning meal. "I'd have to spend all of my time in Heaven maintaining the system, and the lack of time spent with my husband would wreck me. I don't want that life."

Roxas grinned, and pressed his lips against Palutena's. The two of them continued to eat their breakfast (later joined by Valian and Asia (after insistence from Palutena that she eat with them, as in Roxas' house, everyone was equal (which prompted Roxas to make a communism joke))).

After breakfast was finished, Valian left, after a call from Azazel regarding a Ultimate-Class Stray Devil that had wandered into Grigori territory in mainland Spain (Valian was the Head of Grigori's Stray Hunters Crew), soon followed by Asia, who was taken to an all-purpose clothing store in Heaven by Palutena, who had remarked that it wouldn't be good for Asia to only have a nun outfit for clothing, leaving Roxas alone.

'Well.' The silver-haired Gremory thought to himself. 'Time to play some Fortnite.'

Walking over to the lounge, Roxas turned on his PS4 Pro, and booted up his favourite game to play this year so far, and a game that he played... whenever he had free time, really.

"Alright, then." Roxas picked up the controller. "Where to drop this time? ...Anywhere that isn't Tilted. Obviously."

 **Line Break**

A crimson magic-circle quickly opened in the main part of Ajuka Beelzebub's laboratory, and the exhausted Ajuka looked up as Sirzechs and Grayfia came out of it. It was honestly difficult for the green-haired Satan to tell who looked more urgent to get going.

"Oh, hey Sirzechs. Grayfia." Ajuka yawned, blearily seeing his best friend and his wife. "Sorry. I'm really tired." He yawned again.

"You know you didn't have to go and create the transportation-circle in one night, Ajuka." Sirzechs said. "You are allowed to sleep, you kn-OW!"

Grayfia had grabbed Sirzechs' ear and was pulling it. A dangerously cold aura seeped from her body that scared Sirzechs down to the bone.

"Are you saying that OUR firstborn son is more important than your friend, Sirzechs?" Grayfia asked, pulling harder, and infusing some of her demonic power into her hand, making it hurt even more.

"N-no!" Sirzechs began to sweat from the fear and pain. "It hurts, Grayfia!"

Grayfia gave a sigh, and let go of Sirzechs' face. She then looked at Ajuka.

"The transportation-circle, Ajuka?"

"Ah... yes." Ajuka yawned, leading Sirzechs and Grayfia through a set of doors into a room with a machine that consisted of a large metal platform with the transportation-circle on it, that was hooked up to a computer, that had someone typing into it.

The person that was typing was a tall, lanky old man around the age of seventy. He had long legs and arms, and was very skinny. He had a dimly tanned, ashy complexion and spiky grey-blue hair, with a bald spot on the back of his head. He had a unibrow, above a pair of grey eyes. His face was wrinkly as he had bags under his eyelids and a pressure fold above his unibrow that followed its position, and laugh lines on both sides of his mouth. He wore a white lab-coat with a light blue-green shirt underneath. He also wore brown pants, a dark brown belt with yellow buckle, and black shoes.

"Rick, how long can you keep the circle open for?" Ajuka asked his Queen.

"About three mi-*uuurp*-nutes." Rick replied, belching as he spoke. Flecks of spit and alcohol left his mouth as he spoke. "Come on. The power's draining f-*aargh*-ast."

"Well, you heard him." Ajuka yawned, pointing to the machine. "Shall I come with you, Sirzechs?"

"No, Ajuka." Sirzechs replied, walking forward and up to the machine, with Grayfia following. When Akuka made to protest, Sirzechs spoke again.

"Just us two, Ajuka." Sirzechs pleaded with his best friend. "I know you love Roxas, but I think it'd be best if his parents were the first to meet him."

"Very well." Ajuka replied, as he stood aside. He yawned again.

"Plus." Sirzechs replied. "You're knackered. Go and rest. Please."

Ajuka nodded, and left the room, while Rick finished typing into the machine. Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped onto the transportation-circle, which glowed green, then flashed, making Sirzechs and Grayfia disappear.

A second later, Sirzechs and Grayfia came out of the magic-circle, and looked around.

Unlike in the Underworld, where it was the beginning of dusk, the sun was high in the sky, and smiling bright upon the island that the current Lucifer and his wife happened to be on.

In front of them stood a large, luxurious-looking, very modern, three-story villa.

Grayfia and Sirzechs looked at each other, and slowly stepped forward, their hope for seeing their firstborn son again rising higher with every second.

 **Line Break**

"Fuck yeah!" Roxas crowed in victory, as he attained his second 1st place victory on Fortnite in a row, making his lucky thirteenth win. Smiling to himself, he set his controller down, and shook his body around a bit to relax himself.

Logging out of the game momentarily, Roxas felt nature calling, and decided that now would be a good time to go and take a shit. He went to his bedroom's en-suite bathroom (all the bedrooms in his house featured en-suite bathrooms), and did his business.

While he did his thing, Roxas felt a familiar pulse inside him, that told him that the wards that protected his house from intruders had been breached.

However, when he ran a scan, that checked whether the wards, which insisted of protections involving layers of Devil magic, Angel magic, Fallen Angel magic, White magic, Black magic, Vampire magic, Norse magic, and Dragon Slayer magic, he found that they were still one hundred percent operational.

It seemed that rather than the wards being destroyed, whoever had breached them had just passed through them. Nothing more and nothing less.

'Hmm.' Roxas thought to himself. 'Seems that whoever breached those wards must be pretty skilled in magic, if they were able to get through all forty layers of wards.'

As Roxas cleaned himself up and slowly walked to the front door of his house, he considered pulling out his special weapon.

If Roxas wasn't already strong enough without his special weapon, then any being, even a Super-Devil like Sirzechs, would have been hard-pressed to stop him in battle when he had his weapon in his hand. He was certainly no slouch with it... if by the term 'no slouch', one meant that he was skilled enough to have trained Mr. Durandal, the Violence of Heaven, and the Church's Device of Violence, Vasco Strada himself, the only full-blooded human who Roxas acknowledged as being able to challenge him in battle, in everything he knew, that is.

And in any case, if whatever powerful individual had breached the wards, then it was a very real opportunity that he would need to take a forceful option in getting them to leave. Even if it meant pulling out the special weapon that Palutena had crafted for his personal use.

The silver-haired Nephalem pulled open the door to his villa, and stepped out, ready to fight at a second's notice.

However, when he saw who was stood outside, any desire to attack died faster than Belzard did when he cut his head off while the Strongest Boosted Gear Wielder was in Juggernaut Drive mode.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were stood outside, and they looked as shocked to see their first-born son as he was to see them.

There was an uncomfortable silence for half a minute, as Roxas looked at Sirzechs and Grayfia, and Sirzechs and Grayfia looked back at him. Speaking of Grayfia, she was the one to break the silence.

"Roxas... Y-you're here, you're alive..." the silver-haired maid had tears in her eyes. "My baby..."

"Yeah, I'm here." Roxas replied. "And you're here, too. Not knowing the concept of knocking instead of just teleporting into my-"

Roxas' words fell on deaf ears as Grayfia strode forward, and tightly wrapped her arms around her son, as if she was scared that he'd fade away in her arms.

"You can't even imagine how horrible it was for me and your father...!" Grayfia whispered, tearfully. "When you disappeared without a trace, we thought we'd lost you forever! Oh, Roxas!" She proceeded to cry into her son's shoulder, as Sirzechs spoke up, slightly awkwardly

"Roxas..." the Crimson Satan spoke. "You're looking different... all grown up. You look just like your old man."

"I rather think I look more like Grayfia than you, Father." Roxas replied. Apart from the stick in between my legs."

Sirzechs chuckled, awkwardly, and even Grayfia let out a tearful giggle. She dried her eyes, and looked up at Roxas.

"Is- is this your house, Roxas?" she asked. "It's very nice."

"Thanks. And yes, it is mine." Roxas replied. "Do you want to come in?"

"Of course." Sirzechs replied. "But Roxas, you've got some SERIOUS explaining to do."

 **And that's the third chapter! Roxas and Palutena have had some fun together as husband and wife, it seems that the two strongest Boosted Gear wielders have had some history with him, and Sirzechs and Grayfia are finally reunited with their firstborn son!**

 **Also, before anyone asks, yes. I do play Fortnite. It's brilliant. Better than Cunt of Duty or Shittlefield any day. If you want, add me. My name on Fortnite is 2ndSireofAlucard.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Venelana: 102-60-100**

 **Next Time: Talking it Out, Stray is Not a Stray**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _Roxas then stood up, and spread his ten pure-white Devil wings, making Sirzechs and Grayfia gasp, in unison._

" _...Who just so happens to be a Nephalem?"_

 **Seeya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Sooo..." Roxas remarked, as Sirzechs and Grayfia took seats on his sofa, and he walked over to the kitchen part of his house. "Want anything to drink? Sorry, but I've only got water."

"That would be welcome." Sirzechs replied. "And I'm okay with water." Grayfia added that she would be okay with water as well, which Roxas nodded to.

The silver-haired Nephalem got two glasses, filled them up with water from the tap, and grabbed himself a can of Coca-Cola. Holding the can up behind his back with magic, in a similar way to telekinesis (he'd recently started learning how to apply his Demonic Magic in a telekinetic way, but could only do it to a basic level), and holding the two glasses with his hands, he walked back into the living room, and handed his parents the glasses of water. Grayfia took a sip, and smiled.

"Thank you, Roxas." The maid said. "I must say, it's nice to see you're being hospitable to your parents, after two centuries."

"Mmmhmm." Roxas replied, moving the can of soft-drink out from behind his back, catching it, opening it, and half-emptying it down his throat. Sirzechs was the first to notice, and spoke up.

"Hey, Roxas! I thought you said you had water!"

"Yeah, I did. And I do." Roxas replied, calmly. "For parents who rudely teleport through wards, and essentially break into their son's house."

Roxas took satisfaction in the fact that Sirzechs and Grayfia had it in them to look slightly awkward, and a little ashamed of themselves.

"We're sorry, Roxas." Grayfia replied. "We were just so overcome with wanting to see our oldest son again, that I and your father would go through any lengths to do it."

Roxas sighed.

"Whatever." He replied. "Doesn't change the fact that you're here, and will probably come back after a while if I sent you away."

"Yeah, we probably would have." Sirzechs replied. As Grayfia glared at him, he hurriedly added. "Or at least, I would have." Grayfia just sighed. Evidently, that wasn't the right thing to say. "Anyway, Roxas, I must commend you on the layers of your wards. It took Ajuka, someone who was responsible for breaking through the wards on the Valefor Castle, an act that essentially won the Anti-Satan Faction the Devils Civil War, 24 full hours, without sleep, with his Queen's help, to create a transportation-circle that broke through them."

Roxas shrugged.

"Okay." He replied. "Anyway. What are you doing here?"

"What kind of a question is that, Roxas?" Grayfia asked, slightly intensely, and quicker than she meant to, in reply.

"The kind that, a) wasn't meant to attack or hurt you in any way, and b) the kind that you're supposed to answer without doing a Shakespeare, Mom." Roxas replied.

"Well, Roxas, we just want to know..." Grayfia trailed off, before looking down at her knees, sighing, and looking back up at Roxas. "Why?" She asked, with more confidence and emotion in her voice than ever. "Why did you just disappear on us, for two centuries, without giving us any reason or warning? What excuse have you got for putting us through that kind of hell of thinking that you were dead and gone ever since 1812?"

"Heh. Direct as ever, Mom." Roxas replied, sitting down. "Well, there are a couple of reasons I left, but can I first start by saying, hand on heart, that I had every intention of returning to the Gremory family?"

"I sure hope you did." Sirzechs replied. "Before you tell us, Roxas, can WE start by saying that no matter what you tell us, we won't be angry with you. We, as your parents, can understand, and after we've cleared this business up, we can return to the Gremory Manor. Reunite with the rest of your family."

"Hmm." Roxas replied. "Well, Dad, you kinda landed on a large part of why I left in the first place. The House of Gremory itself."

Sirzechs blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did I stutter, Dad?" Roxas asked. "You heard me right." He sighed, and sat down, opposite his parents. "If I had a penny for every time I heard the words 'House of Gremory' when I was a child, then I could probably bribe my way into becoming the President of Russia. And that's with all the money I would have earned before I turned 18."

"What are you talking about, Roxas?" Sirzechs asked.

"What I'm talking about, is that the House of Gremory was all that ever WAS talked about, at least where I was concerned." Roxas replied. "Ever since the start, all my upbringing, how I appeared to the outside, everything I had to do, everything I was taught, was all in the name of being a perfect future Head of the Gremory Clan, while everything else was second priority to Zeoticus and Venelana. If it was a priority at all, that is."

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at each other, then back at Roxas, understanding what he was talking about.

As Sirzechs was the current Lucifer, in the opening decades of the era of Devils under the rule of the Four Current Satans (being himself, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Fianna Asmodeus) he would be too busy to be a father to Roxas, and Grayfia, as someone who worked a job as the Head Maid of the Gremory Clan, a job that required 12-17 hours a day, 6 days a week, of making sure that the Gremory Manor was taken properly care of, would suffer a similar fate, Sirzechs had requested that Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, his parents, be the ones to take care of Roxas, which they, along with Grayfia, had agreed to.

Grayfia had only agreed on the condition that she be able to see her son at least once a day, which Zeoticus and Venelana had agreed to. Sirzechs also made his best efforts to see Roxas whenever he could, though there were times where he was unable to, given that he was... well, I don't like repeating myself, so I won't.

"While I know that my grandparents, who were the ones to bring me up, really..." Roxas continued talking. "I never felt like my voice was being heard, and I had no choice to do anything. Even in what food I ate. What the fuck is up with that?"

Grayfia opened her mouth to admonish her son for using such bad language, but shut it. She didn't want to interrupt her son as he talked.

"Well, anyway, though I acknowledge the time I had away from that with you, Mom, and sometimes you as well, Dad, as the only times I could think I was being listened to, even if you were both incredibly determined to make sure, ten thousand times over, that I was absoluely safe... sorry to sound selfish, but it wasn't enough." Roxas kept talking. "I looked on the few Low and Mid-Class Devils that lived outside the jurisdiction of the 72, or rather, 33, Pillars, and felt jealous at the freedom they had. I was jealous at how no-one really told them what to do, and upon seeing that, I started resenting, then hating, then outright loathing the entire concept of being the Heir to the House of Gremory, if I couldn't have the freedom that others were allowed to have."

Roxas downed the rest of his drink, as he continued.

"Well, like the Low-Class Devils had, I started craving my own life, one that I had my own say, and 100% choice in how it went, not one that was planned out by my grandparents. I didn't want my entire life to be dictated: who I got with, how I was taught how to fight in battle, how I should approach certain situations, and so, after managing to circumnavigate yours, Zeoticus', Venelana's, Serafall's, Ajuka's, and even Fianna's, to an extent, efforts... I left. So... you asked."

Grayfia and Sirzechs were both silent as Roxas finished his little speech, and both were having certain feelings.

Grayfia, on one hand, felt both a sense of finality, as she'd FINALLY gotten the reason of Roxas' leaving out of him. And she, one hundred percent, believed him, as though he was a lot of things, he was NOT a liar. The Ultimate Queen also felt immense internal joy, as she'd just found out that, contrary to what she herself believed, Roxas DIDN'T leave because he hated his parents!

"I- I understand, Roxas." Grayfia replied. "I'm deeply sorry that you thought that we were being overbearing on you, but you have to appreciate that this was our first time being parents to a child, and-"

"And I do appreciate that." Roxas replied. "I forgive you, Mom."

"Hmm." Sirzechs 'hmmph'ed. "So you left because you didn't appreciate mine and Grayfia's best efforts to be there for you when we could, Roxas? You sound like you're ungrateful for all we tried to do for you."

"Sirzechs..." Grayfia spoke, with a warning tone. "Weren't you listening to anything Roxas said? There were reasons beyond us that Roxas decided to leave us. And besides, we're doing a better job of being parents to Millicas, so there's no chance of it happening again, right?"

"Right." Sirzechs replied, taking a breath and looking up at Roxas, who still looked between Grayfia and Sirzechs, his calm expression still on his face.

"It's fine, Mom. I understand Dad's way of thinking. In fact, I'm honestly surprised that you aren't coming to the same conclusion that he did." He then turned to Sirzechs, and focused on him. "Dad. I've said it before, I'll say it again. You're not the only reason I left, and though you are a part of it, I don't hold anything against you as a person. I still acknowledge that for the small part of your life that you were able to see me, you were a great father."

"I see." Sirzechs replied, nodding. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I have a question for you, Roxas."

"Yes?" Roxas replied.

"Well, now that we know why you left, would you mind telling us what you were doing while you were gone?" Sirzechs asked. "You seem extremely different from before when you left. You're a lot taller, and more muscular, too. Have you been working out?"

"Well, in a sense." Roxas replied. "I much prefer to call it 'training', but to each their own, I suppose. Apart from wanting independence from a Clan that was far, far too strict and organised in bringing me up as the Heir to a Clan, and not a powerful Devil. Again, sorry to sound selfish, but it's true."

"No, no, we understand, Roxas." Sirzechs replied, holding a calming hand up. "Devils are selfish by nature, so we understand your wishes." Roxas grinned.

"Alright, then." The silver-haired Nephalem replied. "Though, there's something else that's happened while I've been on my travels. Something you might want to know."

"Okay..." Grayfia replied. "What is it?"

"Well..." Roxas replied, slightly guiltily. Now that he was about to tell his parents, it seemed to have suddenly become a lot harder for him to do so. "I'm... married."

Two glasses shattered at the exact same time, from Grayfia and Sirzechs having dropped them at the exact same time.

The Crimson Satan and the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation stared at their son, in abject amazement, while Roxas waited for his parents to recover from the obvious shock by idly looking up at a poster on the wall that depicted a certain greatest drummer of all time doing his thing, with the simple caption of 'foREVer' written on the bottom, while also waving his hand to pick the broken pieces of glass up, and mend them back into normal glass cups, clean up the water spilled, and return the glasses to the kitchen.

Roxas looked back at Grayfia and Sirzechs, who looked like their brains had done a full factory reset, but didn't mean that they were no less shocked.

"M-m-m-m-mar-r-r-ried?!" Grayfia stammered, in shock. "Is th-this true, Roxas?"

"Wh-what?" Sirzechs cried. "YOU'RE MARRIED?!"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, seeing no reason whatsoever to sugar-coat it. "I'm married."

"But... but..." Grayfia composed herself, then walked over to Roxas and grabbed his ear.

And HARD, too.

"How could you have gotten married without us being there?!" Grayfia asked, a dark killing intent seeping from her body. "Didn't you know that it was the greatest desire of our lives, to see our firstborn son getting married to the woman he loved?" She shook Roxas' ear slightly as she held it in an iron grip, while infusing some of her demonic power into it to make it hurt more. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Y-yes, actually." Roxas replied, through the pain, and focused a small, but potent, light-spell into his left ear (the one that Grayfia was holding onto), making his mother hiss slightly in pain and let go of his ear. Roxas then rubbed his ear, and stood up. "I wanted to invite you to my wedding. Believe me, I did. But I decided against it because you two, amongst others (just off the top of his head, Roxas knew that Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Zeoticus, Venelana, all the servants of the five Devils he just mentioned, including Grayfia (more like ESPECIALLY Grayfia) would have put everything they had into dragging him back to where he was under their watchful eye) would have tried to drag me back to the Underworld, where I 'belonged'. And another thing, Mom." Roxas opened a magic-circle with his hand, reached into it, and began to rummage around in it for a second.

"I know it's in here somehwere..." He muttered, reaching deeper and deeper into the circle, before he triumphantly crowed "Here we are!" And pulled something out: a memory stick. "Here you go." He tossed the memory stick to Sirzechs, who caught it.

"It's got the video that I put together of my wedding on it, in case you ever came asking for it." He remarked, before his voice became slightly sardonic for a moment. "Maybe you can make a reaction video on YouTube about it, Mom. It'd be bound to get popular for... certain reasons." His red eyes flicked to his mother's ample figure for a second, before looking back at her face.

"I see." Grayfia replied, either having missed the meaning of Roxas' remark entirely, or showing no reaction to the fact that she HAD gotten the meaning of Roxas' remark. "Thank you, Roxas. I'll make sure to watch it."

"I will, as well." Sirzechs added, smiling. "Thank you for thinking of us like this."

"Hmm." Roxas replied, shrugging, as Grayfia put the memory stick in her own magical storage space. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Oh, yes." Grayfia replied. "Roxas, who are you married to? I-I'd love to meet her, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, I wouldn't." Roxas replied.

"Is this girl a Devil, Roxas?" Sirzechs asked, slightly excitedly. "What's she like?"

"Well, she-" Roxas began, but at that exact moment, the door to his house opened, and Palutena stood in the doorway. She seemed to be in the process of magically changing her clothes back to her signature white dress. Roxas noticed that she seemed to be changing it from a red crop top and jeans.

"Oh." She said, noticing the scene before her. "Am I interupting anything?"

"Not at all, Palutena." Roxas replied. "In fact, you're right on cue. Where's Asia?"

"Oh, I just teleported her back to your room." Palutena replied. "So she could try on some of the clothes we brought."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, as his green-haired wife walked into the room, and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulders. Roxas then looked up at Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Well, you asked. And here she is, my wife. Only known Christian-Greco Deity to date, daughter of Hera, present Queen of Olympus and Greek Goddess of Marriage, and the Biblical God, Yahweh: Palutena."

Palutena (who had to surpress a snigger at the looks on Sirzechs' and Grayfia's faces, which were those of shock) gave a calm, kindly smile to Roxas' parents, and her parents-in-law.

Grayfia recovered first, and spoke to one of the few female beings she knew of who she, the sole daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, was guaranteed to lose against if she were to fight them, one on one.

"I-I see." She took a breath, as Palutena looked calmly at her and Sirzechs. "Palutena, I hope my son hasn't caused you any trouble."

"Oh, Roxas hasn't caused me any trouble at all, Grayfia Lucifuge." Palutena replied, with her smile taking on a more humorous tint. "I must say, it's rather ironic for the daughter of the Biblical God himsel, and the grandson of the old Lucifer, who is also the son of the new Lucifer, to get married, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, it is." Sirzechs replied. "Well, I don't think I have any more questions for you, Roxas."

"Good to know." Roxas replied, calmly.

"But I'm quite sure that your grandparents will." Sirzechs replied, leaning forward, a slight smile on his face. "Hopefully, you can come with us back to the Gremory Manor, and talk things out with your grandparents. Maybe, you can even re-take your place as the true Gremory Heir, as you never truly surrendered the title to Rias."

"Oh, but I do." Roxas replied. "One. I don't care who takes the title of Gremory Heir, but I don't want it to be me. Two. Didn't you hear that I hate the idea of being the Heir to the Gremory Clan, due to how Zeoticus and Venelana chose to raise me? And, finally, three. Be realistic, Dad. Who do you think Zeoticus and Venelana would accept as their Heir? Their daughter, my aunt, who loves the idea of being the Gremory Heir, and is perfectly content with keeping that title? Or their grandson, who loathes the idea of being the Gremory Heir, and..."

Roxas then stood up, and spread his ten pure-white Devil wings, making Sirzechs and Grayfia gasp, in unison.

"...Who just so happens to be a Nephalem?"

Palutena couldn't take it. She burst out laughing at the looks on Sirzechs and Grayfia's faces, which were even more shocked than when Roxas had revealed the identity of his wife.

"I-" Sirzechs tried to speak, but seemed to have forgotten how to. "Roxas, how- why-"

Roxas swore that he could see smoke rising from Sirzechs' head, as his brain began to short-circuit. Grayfia was having an easier time of processing the fact that Roxas was the first Nephalem, the species that had perfect control over both demonic and angelic powers, along with the potential to become more powerful than either species, and possibly to power levels attained by Gods, or God-Class beings.

And given that Roxas possessed TEN wings, the same number of wings as Grayfia herself, it definitely seemed that he'd hit such a level.

"You're not upset, are you?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, no!" Grayfia replied, standing up, walking over to Roxas, and enveloping him in a caring hug. "It's just... it's a lot to take in. That your firstborn son, who you've been looking for, for over two hundred years, is so different from when you last saw him." She looked longingly into Roxas' face, which looked like a perfect, yet male, carbon copy of her own. "Just... how did you become a Nephalem?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Sirzechs, who seemed to have also recovered, replied, as his eyes shifted from his wife and son, to Palutena. "Though I think I have a feeling that I know who is responsible for this."

Palutena calmly shrugged.

"Guilty as charged, Sirzechs." She remarked. "Yes, I was the one to turn my husband into a Nephalem. Though it was a bit different from what I originally wanted to turn him into."

"So, you're saying that you wanted to turn my son into an Angel?" Grayfia asked, her voice neutral, but killing intent slowly seeping from her.

"Originally, yes." Palutena replied. "However, it was only the second time I had tried to use the power I'd inherited from my Father, and Create a being, and the first time that I'd tried it on an already-living being. And, as you can see, the Creation went slightly awry, and I ended up with a Nephalem for a then-boyfriend instead of an Angel."

"Mom, Dad." Roxas cut in, before Sirzechs and Grayfia could speak. "I know what you're thinking. I was angry with Palutena for doing something like trying to change the species I belonged to without my consent at first, but I know that it came from good intentions, and it also fit in with my want to become stronger, and not be seen as just the son of the Crimson Satan and the Strongest Queen. After I realised that, I forgave Palutena, and even if I have to meditate every once in a while, I'm happier than I was before with who I am now."

Sirzechs' response to what Palutena said died in his throat as he heard Roxas' speech, and he took a breath to calm himself down.

"Alright." He relented. "If you're happy with who you are, Roxas, then I'm happy too. And I'll support you." The Crimson Satan then proceeded to give a slightly goofy, yet no less fatherly, smile.

"Thanks, Dad." Roxas smiled in reply. "Mom?"

"I concur with your father, Roxas." Grayfia replied. "I'm happy with who you are, and I'll support you, no matter what."

Roxas smiled.

"Thank you, Mom." He replied. "Now, I'm gonna go get a drink. My throat's real fucking dry from all this talking." The four beings all laughed, and Roxas went into the kitchen, as Grayfia and Palutena sat down on the sofa and started talking, Roxas pulled out another can of Coca-Cola, opened it, and drunk a bit.

Turning around to go back into the living room, he saw Sirzechs standing in the way.

"What is it now, Dad?" He asked. Sirzechs looked slightly awkward for a second, before speaking.

"Roxas, I know you threw away your ability to be Heir of the House of Gremory, thanks to becoming a Nephalem" he spoke "Which I support, by the way!" He quickly added, as Roxas looked sharply at him. "But, will you at least temporarily come back to the Gremory Manor, only for a night or so, just to let your family know that you're alive? If not for them, then for Rias, and for Millicas?"

"Millicas?" Roxas blinked.

"Your little brother." Sirzechs replied. "I'm sure your aunt and your little brother would love to meet you."

"Disregarding the fact that Rias and I have already met, and exchanged words..." Roxas muttered, under his breath. "Sure." He shrugged. "It can't be worse than the time Palutena and I went to Olympus. But I'm only going under two conditions."

"Name them." Sirzechs said, instantly. He was extremely anxious to see Roxas come back to the Gremory Manor, and was willing to meet almost any condition that his eldest son could think of, if it meant that he could meet his family, which the Crimson Satan thought would be good for him.

"One." Roxas held up his index finger. "Palutena is coming with me. She's my wife, and deserves to come with me on such an important occasion."

"Fair enough." Sirzechs replied. "I can arrange that. What is your second condition?" Roxas held up his middle finger, as well as his index, and spoke.

"If Venelana or Zeoticus start speaking about the Power of Destruction, I'm in my full right to leave, and no-one will be able to stop me."

"Why?" Sirzechs asked, not antagonistically, but curiously.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Roxas asked, his red eyes meeting Sirzechs' blue ones in a glare that was VERY similar to the one that Grayfia would give him when she wanted something.

Sirzechs sighed.

"We do." He replied. "Will you be able to come this time next week?"

"I think so." Roxas replied. "Though any times I visit the Gremory Manor beyond that will be my choice, and my choice alone."

"Very well." Sirzechs replied. He turned to leave the kitchen, but stopped, and turned back.

"Even if it's extremely surprising, some of the things I've learned about you today, Roxas..." He said, quietly. "It's been really good to see you again."

"Good to know." The silver-haired son of Sirzechs replied, accepting a hug from his father. "Won't you be getting off, soon?"

"Yes, hopefully." Sirzechs replied, as he and Roxas left the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirzechs and Grayfia were standing outside Roxas' house, with Roxas and Palutena in front of them.

"Goodbye, Roxas." Grayfia smiled at her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "It's been great to see you again."

"Right back at you, Mom." Roxas replied. "But one thing, before you go." He reached into his pocket, and passed Sirzechs and Grayfia a sheet of paper, with the sign of the Gremory crest on it.

"In case you ever come and visit me again." He explained. "I don't want you sneaking through my wards again. Even if today's reunion was really nice."

"We'll make sure to use it." Sirzechs nodded. He made to activate his transportation-circle, but stopped himself. "Can we make copies of this, in case others want to come to your house and speak with you? I can think of at least three people who would want to see you again."

"I know which three people you're thinking of, and yeah, sure." Roxas replied. "Just try and ask Serafall to tone down her love for me when she inevitably comes."

"No promises." Sirzechs sniggered, as he activated the transportation-circle, and he and Grayfia disappeared. Once they were gone, Roxas and Palutena re-entered his house, and sat down on the sofa.

"You know, Roxas?" Palutena asked, her kindly smile still on her face. "You have really, really nice parents." Her expression then became slightly more melancholy. "Especially your mother."

"I know, love." Roxas replied, wrapping an arm around his wife and giving her a comforting hug, which she gladly returned. "I know."

 **Line Break**

"Come on, you lazy little shits!" Roxas shouted, sword made of light in hand, to a group of fifteen or so Exorcists (only two of which were still conscious), in the field behind a large Church, all of whom had their own swords made of light (It was a surprise that George Lucas hadn't sued the shit out of the Church yet) in hand, and were circling around Roxas, trying to find an opening to attack the Nephalem. "I've seen snails move faster than you! I've seen elephants with better use of a sword, and- that's more like it, Xenovia!"

Xenovia Quarta, one of the Exorcists that Roxas was training, and one of the two Exorcists that were still conscious, given the training he was putting them through today, had dashed forward with her own light-sword, with surprising speed, and tried to slash Roxas' face with it.

Xenovia was an attractive young woman with chin-length blue hair (that had a dyed green fringe on the right side) and brown eyes. She, like the other three female Exorcists that Roxas was training today, wore a black, skin-tight short-sleeve unitard, with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps.

It was definitely attire that Roxas would appreciate a woman wearing while in the bedroom with him, but this was the Church, so he had to try and show SOME restraint.

Roxas quickly raised his own light-sword to block Xenovia's attack, easily overpowered her, pulled a quick movement with his sword that sent Xenovia's spinning from her hand, and grabbed her face. Roxas then proceeded to lift Xenovia into the air and slam her into the ground, face-first, rendering her barely conscious, but unable to move.

"Though you really should work on learning how to TAKE attacks." Roxas remarked, lightly rolling his neck around his shoulders. "If I were a Stray Devil, or not holding back, YOU would be dead and your soul would be made into Hades' personal bitch."

"XENOVIA!" Irina Shidou, another of the Exorcists that Roxas was training that day (Irina's and Xenovia's boss, Griselda Quarta, had received an offer from the Seraph Gabriel to join up with her Brave Saints, so she couldn't be here to train these Exorcists. Therefore, Michael had had to call Roxas and ask him to fill in for her at the last moment), cried. She, with slight more caution than Xenovia, tried to rush at Roxas as well.

Irina was an attractive young woman, with chestnut hair, and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twin-tails, held with a blue scrunchy. She wore the exact same attire as Xenovia.

Roxas, without even looking, as Irina was running at him from behind, leant over backwards with such speed and agility that Irina didn't even know that her sword had missed Roxas until he pulled a backward somersault, propelling himself into the air.

Roxas then delivered a mid-air kick to Irina's head, sending her sprawling into the ground, as Roxas landed lightly on it, and sniggered.

"Honestly." He remarked, slightly mockingly, as he dispelled his light-sword. "I'm quite surprised that fifteen Exorcists, the so-called 'Agents of the Wrath of God', couldn't even land a scratch on a so-called sinner like me, in two-and-a-half-hours of light training. It's quite pathetic."

"Y-you'd know a lot about being pathetic, wouldn't you, Nephalem?" Xenovia asked, shakily getting to her feet and trying to walk, but stumbling.

"Says the person who can't even walk right now." Roxas retorted, as he heard two people walking towards him, and turned. "Oh, hey. Didn't expect to see you back so soon, Griselda. And Vasco's here, too."

Griselda Quarta, one of the Top 5 Female Exorcists, was a very pretty woman in her late-twenties or early-thirties, with straight, shoulder-length golden-blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore the same attire as the three female exorcists that Roxas had wre- I mean TRAINED, though it was under a white, hooded cloak.

Vasco Strada, the Strongest Exorcist of All Time (he had only attained this title weeks ago, as the former Strongest Exorcist of All Time, Dulio Guesaldo, had been turned into an Angel by Michael) was a 2-metre tall elderly man, 87 years of age, to be exact. He had white hair that had wrinkles on it, similar to that of a normal elderly. His body, despite his age, was extremely muscular. He had a thick neck, thick chest, thick arms and thick legs. If Roxas were to make an educated guess, he would say that Vasco had twice of his own muscle mass. Vasco also wore priest vestaments.

"Hello, Roxas." Vasco politely greeted his friend, and the man who had trained him when he was a teenager and young adult. "Or should I say, Silver-Haired Prince of Twilight. I hope you're doing well."

"Very well, Violence of Heaven." Roxas replied, walking over to Vasco and shaking his hand. "Still keeping strong despite your age?"

"I would think so." Vasco replied, kindly smiling down at the being who, despite appearing to only be a quarter of his age, was actually nearly 7 times his age, as well as the man who had trained him. "Did you get my call about Asia?"

"I did." Vasco replied, nodding. "I'm glad to know that she now has a good home, with you and Palutena."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Good to know that you trust me and my wife, since you're the only really high-ranked member of the Church that does."

Roxas and Vasco both shared a chuckle, before the

"Hey, Griselda." Roxas greeted the blonde. "Did you take that offer to become an Angel?"

"I did." Griselda Quarta replied, revealing six pure-white Angel wings. "I'm now the Queen of Lady Gabriel." She looked at the Exorcists that she was supposed to be training, and sighed. "You broke them, didn't you?"

"Maaaaayyyyyybe~" Roxas replied, grinning at the dark expression on Griselda's face, and then shrugging. "Okay, maybe a little."

"That's what I thought." Griselda muttered, as she looked back at the Exorcists, who were trying to bow to her, as an Angel, and Vasco, as the Cardinal Priest of the Catholic Church, but couldn't, as Roxas had rendered them entirely incapable of doing so without falling over.

It was quite comical, really.

"Anyway." Roxas remarked, looking at Vasco. "Fancy having a spar, Vasco?" He asked. "I didn't even break a sweat after training these weaklings for over two hours, and I know that you can match me in a fight."

"Very well." Vasco replied, calmly walking forward, and cracking his knuckles, as Roxas removed his leather jacket, and dropped it on the ground beside him. "Swords or Fists?"

"Fists." Roxas replied, getting into a battle stance. "Though if you fancy pulling out your Holy Sword during this little bout, I'll be happy to pull out mine."

"Ah, I don't think that would be necessary." Vasco replied, as he got into his own battle stance, and disregarded the gazes of the other Exorcists, who were getting to their feet, and looking upon their Eminence, getting ready to fight.

"You little babies might want to stand back." Roxas remarked. "Things are about to get fun."

After about five seconds of the Nephalem and the Exorcist circling each other, Roxas was the one to dash at Vasco, his fist raised. After a second, Vasco dashed towards Roxas as well, his own fist raised.

When they reached each other, Roxas and Vasco swung at each other at the exact same time, and their fists collided with their faces at the exact same time.

Neither Roxas nor Vasco flinched from the other's punch, and neither moved from their position until Vasco pulled a quick move, ducked down, grabbed Roxas by the leg, and flung him bodily into the air. Roxas righted himself just in time to raise his hands in order to block the follow-up punch of Vasco, who tried to jump up and attack him.

The two combat masters landed on the ground, face to face (or rather, neck to face, as Roxas only reached Vasco's chest, in terms of height), and started dashing around the field.

When they stopped for the first time, Roxas tried to throw a punch at Vasco's midsection, but he blocked it, and threw a punch at his face, which Roxas sidestepped, and tried to punch Vasco in the side, which he took without flinching, and dashed off, with Roxas in hot pursuit.

None of the Exorcists watching the bout had a chance of seeing Roxas or Vasco as they moved around the field at top speed. Even Griselda's eyes had a hard time keeping up with them.

Roxas reached Vasco, who had stopped moving, and tried to throw another punch at his mid-section, which Vasco blocked with his arm, but didn't see coming the other fist that Roxas threw, knocking him slightly off-balance. Roxas then swung at Vasco's face with his leg, and crashed against it, knocking Vasco flying, but the huge Exorcist righted himself in mid-air, and landed on the ground. As Roxas dashed at Vasco again, and threw such a powerful punch that a sonic boom was heard going off for miles around, Vasco, in the nick of time, had pulled out a sword.

When the smoke cleared from the sonic boom that Roxas had caused, he got an eyeful of it.

It was a uniquely-shaped broad-sword with a blue blade and golden edge. The sword had a semi-circular guard on the left side of the handle, that extended to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extention on the right side of the handle. The blade looked rather small in Vasco's hands.

This was Durandal, or, to be more specific, a replica of Durandal, that had only 20% of the power of the orignal sword. Vasco had been given the replica of Durandal by the Pope, as he was the original, and strongest, wielder, and the Church (according to Michael) had faith that Vasco would be able to draw out its maximum potential, to cut everything without exception, and attain much greater strength than was intended for the replica of one of the Four Great Christian Holy Swords (Excalibur, Durandal, Ascalon and Caliburn), around 80%, if Roxas had to guess himself.

"Alright, so you decided to pull out that sword of yours." Roxas remarked, jumping back as Vasco got into a battle-stance with his sword. "Well, then. Time to pull out mine."

Roxas, to everyone's surprise except Vasco's, grabbed his golden hairband, and pulled it out of his hair, letting his silver hair fly free in the wind. While holding it in his hand, the hairband turned into a sword.

The sword had a long, silver blade, just over a metre in length with a middle-part that faded from blue to silver. It didn't have a hand-guard, instead, the sword's blade widened out slightly. There were blue designs at the bottom of the widened-out part of the blade, and the handle was the same blue colour.

This was Excalibur Galatine, a Holy Sword created by Palutena for Roxas' personal use, based on the legendary Holy Sword, Excalibur. The sword possessed approximately all of the powers of, and approximately 75% of the strength of the original Excalibur, though like Vasco, Roxas was able to draw out the potential of his sword beyond its intended potential, and attain strength closer to 90% of the strength of the original Excalibur.

"Alright." Roxas grinned, getting into a battle-stance himself. "It's time that this battle started for real."

Vasco and Roxas both jumped at each other at the exact same time, and landed within feet of each other. Vasco swung down to attack Roxas, but Roxas blocked his attack with his Excalibur, and made to swing around Vasco, but the replica of Durandal got in the way, so Roxas had to change course and backflip away from Vasco, landing to the other side of him.

Roxas swung at Vasco's legs, but his attack was blocked, and when he jumped into the air to try and perform a flip-attack on his former protégé, he was blocked again as he landed back on the ground.

Roxas and Vasco continued to exchange blows, at blistering speed, with the younger (in terms of physical appearance, which gave him an edge over Vasco) and more acrobatic Roxas jumping and flipping around, Yoda-style, to either dodge Vasco's powerful swings, attack, or give himself a future opening to attack, even if his attacks would be blocked, sometimes narrowly, sometimes easily, by Vasco.

As Roxas came out from another of his flips, and landed behind Vasco, he swung downwards at him, but the white-haired Cardinal Priest turned around and swung in turn, with the two Holy Swords clashing with one another.

Neither swordsman let up, neither were willing to let the other come out on top in this clash, but after fifteen full seconds of pressing against each other, without either moving an inch, Roxas was the one to slowly overpower Vasco, and push his sword aside.

The two opponents swung at each other, and as they clashed again, Roxas suddenly became invisible.

'Transparency... he's using one of Excalibur's seven powers: to allow the blade and its wielder to become invisible.' Vasco thought, as he stopped, and cast out his senses, hoping to catch a feeling of Roxas' magical signature, as that would tell him where he would come from next. After a second... above!

Vasco looked up and swung the Durandal Replica in a wide arc, letting out a huge holy aura that impacted Roxas, and surprised him out of invisibility, and forced him backward. He landed on the ground, and Vasco noticed that instead of one, there were five Roxas' rushing at him.

'Nightmare...' Vasco thought, as he readied himself. 'Another of the seven powers. To create illusions and manipulate dreams.'

As far as he remembered, the illusion-versions of Roxas wouldn't be able to hurt him if they hit him, as they were just that, illusions. Vasco pulled the same trick he'd done before with his Durandal replica, and sent a huge Holy wave at the four clone-Roxas' and one real one, hoping that he'd be able to weed out the real Roxas, so he could attack him.

Four of the Roxas' were able to dodge the Holy wave, either jumping over it or sliding beneath it, but one of them was not. He disappeared.

'One down. Three to go.' Vasco thought, as the four Roxas' came from four different directions, and attacked Vasco at the same time.

Vasco, in a surprising show of agility, jumped into the air, dodging all of the Roxas', and noticed that all but one, the real one, had disappeared.

He landed on the ground (with such force that he made the ground shake slightly), and began to swing downwards at Roxas, who, in his state of ducking, swung upwards at Vasco, at the exact same time.

Both swords were milliseconds away from hitting their opponents, when Griselda called out. "ENOUGH!"

Roxas and Vasco both stopped at the exact same time, and at the exact same time, they looked at Griselda, who had stepped forward.

"If the two of you keep going, you're gonna destroy this entire field." Griselda admonished Vasco and Roxas. "Look at what you did earlier!"

She pointed, and Roxas followed her finger to see that the part of the field that he'd punched the Durandal Replica (the part that he'd caused the sonic boom in) had been almost entirely uprooted.

"Ah... heheh." Roxas shrugged. "Sorry, Grizzly. Accident."

"Ugh..." Griselda facepalmed as Roxas used the nickname that she hated. "Anyway, you'll also end up killing each other if you keep going for long. And I VERY highly doubt that my King would like the second-highest official in the Church, as well as her future husband, getting themselves killed in a simple spar."

"Whatever." Roxas replied, shrugging, as he turned Excalibur Galatine back into a golden headband, and re-tied his hair up, returning it to his preferred style of a ponytail. "Also there's nothing certain about me becoming the husband of the Angel who currently holds the title of 'Angel of Death'. Speaking of that, I would LOVE to see her reaction to the song of the same name."

Griselda, Vasco and the other Exorcists had no reaction to this (Griselda and Vasco because they were probably too busy thinking about how Gabriel WOULD react to the most controversial track that the American thrash-metal band Slayer had ever put out, and the other Exorcists because they probably had no idea what the hell Roxas was talking).

Roxas, however, shrugged, and created a transportation-circle.

"See you later, Vasco, Grizzly." He bade Vasco and Griselda (who growled) goodbye, and activated it.

 **Line Break**

Roxas appeared back in his home, in the foyer of his house, yawning slightly to himself. From where he was, he was able to see the silver hair of Valian, his first cousin once removed, draping over the back of the sofa, as she watched Bojack Horseman on TV.

"Hey, Val." Roxas remarked, as he walked into the house. "Good to see you're back. How was your mission?"

"Same to you." Valian replied, as she heard Roxas walking towards her, while not taking her eyes of the huge TV. "My mission was… interesting."

"In what way?" Roxas asked, before speaking a second later. "Eh, whatever." He walked past Valian, looking at her. "You can tell me what happened… later…"

Roxas trailed off as he looked past Valian to see a new woman lying lazily on the sofa.

The woman was certainly beautiful and attractive, with a voluptuous figure on a similar level to Valian's, long black hair that was tied up, with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She wore a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior, and was open at her shoulders, giving view to her very large breasts. A more exotic feature of this woman was that she had a pair of black cat-ears on her head, and two black tails growing from her back.

"Valian." Roxas said, his voice slightly forced. "Care to explain. Why there is. A Stray Devil. In my house?"

Valian sighed, and swivelled herself around on the sofa to face Roxas.

"You want the long version or the short version?" She asked.

"Short." Roxas replied, instantly.

"Very well." Valian replied. "Called out to mission. Found Kuroka. Brought back. Was questioned and placed into my custody. I brought her here."

"Hm, that WAS short." Roxas replied. "You even made like Genos and shortened it to below 20 words, too." He sighed, and looked down at Kuroka, who looked back at him with interest. "Kuroka, was it?"

"Yup." Kuroka replied, sitting up. "I take it you're this Roxas that Val's been talking about, nya?"

"Yes." Roxas replied. "I'm gonna allow you to stay here, because you don't look like the type that's gonna try and kill us when our backs are turned, but be warned." His red eyes glared straight into Kuroka's golden ones. "If you misbehave in here, or try anything on anyone who lives here, I will look past the fact that you're in Valian's custody and under her command, and I'll kill you like the Stray Devil that you are. You have one chance. Don't waste it."

"I won't, nya~" Kuroka replied, as Roxas walked off to get himself a drink, and then to go and meditate. As she watched the Nephalem leave, the black-haired Nekoshou felt her primal Nekoshou instincts stirring.

'My, my.' Kuroka found herself thinking. 'I can tell from just a glance. That Roxas definitely seems to be powerful~ I wouldn't mind having lots of babies with a man of that strength...'

Kuroka subconsciously licked her lips and let out a soft "nya", as Roxas left the room.

 **And that's the fourth (and longest so far, though since I write fics like RWG, don't expect this chapter to hold the title for long) chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Roxas has finally talked things out with his parents, we saw him in a fight with Vasco Strada himself, along with the sight of his 'special weapon', Excalibur Galatine, and Kuroka has moved into his house, under VERY strict warning of not to do anything bad. And speaking of Kuroka, she seems to be very attracted to our favourite Nephalem. But hey, she's a lusty-as-fuck Nekoshou. So, it's no surprise.**

 **Now, about the mention of Fianna Phenex/Asmodeus, who you might know from Ronin2106's fic 'Vigilant Angel of Kuoh'. I've got his permission to have her in this fic, and she'll be replacing Falbium Asmodeus, as I completely agree with everything that Ronin said about him. Seriously, he's like Top Man from Mega Man 3 if anyone's ever played that. What's the point? Why was he created? WHAT PURPOSE COULD HE POSSIBLY SERVE?**

 ***ahem***

 **Anyway, regarding the harem, I'm considering adding five more members to it. These five members are Yasaka (sexy fox MILF. What's not to love?), Aphrodite (Greek Goddess of Oxytocin. It's a thing for me to have my OCs have at least one Goddess in their harem, and since I plan for the Greek Pantheon to get very involved in this fic later down the line, there's no other choice but her), the aforementioned Fianna (because... … *shrugs*), Xenovia (I love characters with blue hair. FUCKING FIGHT ME!) and Irina (childhood friend of Issei/Isane, who will also be in Roxas' harem, so... … *shrugs again*).**

 **One final thing before I wrap this up. There's a page on DxD Fanon Wiki dedicated to Roxas. Go have a look at it if you want, as I'll be updating on it regularly.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Xenovia: 87-58-88**

 **Irina: 87-59-89**

 **Griselda: 90-60-90**

 **Kuroka: 98-57-86**

 **Next Time: Gremory Clan**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"So, you're my little bro, huh?" Roxas smirked down at Millicas, who didn't even reach his navel, in terms of height. "Looks like you took after Dad more than Mom."_

 _"He's cute." Palutena remarked, as Sirzechs led Roxas into the living room._

 **Seeya~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was the day before Roxas and Palutena were to go to the Gremory Manor, to meet the rest of the Gremory Clan, and the silver-haired Nephalem was lying, in the mid-morning sun, his swim-shorts on, along with a pair of shades, just relaxing on the poolside, as he watched Penemue and Asia (who was wearing a dark teal one-piece bikini). The former was teaching the latter how to swim.

Roxas smirked slightly, from his position on the poolside, as his shades-covered eyes gazed upon the scene that was the start-up scene for a lot of dom/sub lesbian porn. Or so he'd been told by Penemue, that is.

But at least the pools used in those pornos didn't have magical rituals placed upon them by the daughter of the former 5th Strongest Being in the World to keep the water that resided in the pool at a perfect swimming temperature, as well as permanently clean.

As he sat up, and stretched himself, he heard the door opening, and saw Kuroka coming out of the door, wearing a bikini of her own. To be exact, a dark blue two-piece suit, with white dots on it. Her animal features were out, making her just seem to look even more jaw-droppingly sexy than she usually did.

As Roxas thought about Kuroka, the Nekoshou seemed to have surprised him (which wasn't easy to do) with how she'd behaved while living in his house (albeit under Valian's supervision, rather than his own) for the past three days. She'd been very good, even if she was a little lazy at times.

'Eh, oh well.' Roxas had thought, and thought now, while he lay back. 'She's a cat, or a cat Youkai, to be exact. Cats sleep about 14 hours per day, so it's only natural that she'd be a little lazy.'

"Hey, Roxas, nya." Kuroka greeted Roxas, walking over to him and bending over, so Roxas looked right up into her face, and got an eyeful of her bouncing tits.

"Can I help you?" Roxas replied, taking off his shades and looking up into Kuroka's golden eyes. "What do you want, Kuroka?"

"Hmm, I just wanted to ask you a couple of things, nya." Kuroka replied. "Valian just got me this swimsuit. Do you think it looks okay on me, nya?"

"Eh." Roxas replied. "It looks pretty nice. Mostly because you're hot."

"Aww~ thanks, nya." Kuroka replied, pretending to blush. "Well, there's something else I wanted to ask."

"What is it?" Roxas asked. Kuroka then moved herself onto where Roxas was lying, and shifted her body very close to him. Pressing her extremely sizeable chest against his side, she whispered into his ear.

"Will you make a baby with me, nya~?"

"...Huh?" Roxas replied, blinking. "What?"

"Did I stutter, nya?" Kuroka asked, blinking. "I want to have a child with you, nya."

Roxas blinked again, so Kuroka continued.

"I want a child from a strong being. A really strong being, nya. And I could sense it from you, Roxas. I could sense that you're strong. To make sure, I asked Valian how strong you were, and you said that you're strong enough to fight Tiamat, the strongest Dragon King, and win, nya~"

'Well, she wasn't exactly wrong, not to mentally humblebrag.' Roxas thought. 'Tiamat's only Satan-Class in power, and my overall power ranks close to Palutena, so...'

"Anyway, a man like you, with strength like that..." Kuroka licked her lips. "That sounds like a man that I'd want to have a child with. Maybe even a litter of little kittens, nya~"

Kuroka stuck out her tongue, and licked Roxas' cheek flirtatiously.

"Hmm, yeah~" she cooed. "You definitely taste like someone experienced enough to give me LOADS of children, nya."

"Kuroka!"

Kuroka stopped in her tracks as both she and Roxas heard Valian coming out of the house, and calling for her.

"Yes, Valian, nya?" Kuroka replied. "What's wrong?"

"The fact that you're trying to get Roxas to give you a child." Valian replied. "I may not have a problem with you just trying to seduce him, but Roxas has promised to give Palutena a child first. You know, his WIFE? The woman who indirectly threatened to pulverize anyone who gets pregnant with Roxas' child first? Ring any bells?"

"A few." Kuroka replied. "But though I can't have a child with Roxas yet, it doesn't mean I can't practise~"

The busty, black-haired Nekoshou shifted herself so she was on top of Roxas, and curled herself up on his chest. Roxas, after a second, couldn't stop himself from reaching out and scratching behind Kuroka's ears.

"Mmm~" Kuroka gave a pleasured groan, and smiled. "I'm okay with this for now, Roxas, nya."

"Hey, Roxas?" Penemue, who had just climbed out of the bed, asked. "Aren't you going to pet me, too?"

Right in front of Roxas' eyes, Penemue unfurled her wings, tails and Succubus horns, and bent over, showing off her ass, inches from her husband's face.

"You know you want to~" The Fallen Angel/Succubus Hybrid whispered, and Roxas, who DID want to, reached up and gently stroked his Grigori wife's tails, making Penemue also give a pleasured groan, very similar to Kuroka's. Her tails seemed to move on their own, in Roxas' hands, as though they were independent from the rest of her body, and wanted to be stroked more.

Roxas, getting a naughty idea, decided to use his thumb to gently rub the love-hearts at the end of Penemue's tails, making her moan even more.

"Hnn~ Roxas." Penemue moaned. "Don't you remember how I get when you stroke there?"

"Oh, I do." Roxas replied. "Who's to say I'm feeling horny right now, and would like my sexy Fallen Angel, slash Succubus, of a third wife, to help satisfy me?"

"Ooh, you know me so well, Roxas~" Penemue replied, as Roxas stood up (a very noticeable tent in his swim-shorts), and wrapped his arm around her slim waist, pulling her towards him. "Come on, then. Take me to my room~"

Roxas grinned, and was only too happy to oblige the wishes of the daughter of Azazel. Kuroka, once Roxas and Penemue were out of sight, transformed herself into a small black cat with golden eyes, and followed.

 **Line Break**

In the Occult Research Club Room, Rias Gremory and her peerage, minus one other member, who was... away, were all sat together in the Occult Research Club Room, about an hour after school had ended. Rias was sat at her desk, as she usually did, Mirajane was stood beside her, her Rook and her Knight, Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto, were sat together on a sofa on one side of a coffee-table, and Isane was sat on the other sofa.

Koneko was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, but without the shoulder cape.

Kiba was a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He, unlike everyone else in the room, wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Everyone," Rias addressed her peerage. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you all to come here."

"That question's been on my mind at least, yes." Isane replied. Kiba and Koneko (who was eating a snack) made similar noises of ascent.

"Well." Rias replied. "I've had a call from my brother's Queen, and she's asked, on his behalf, that we return to the Gremory Manor, tomorrow."

"Huh? Your Manor?" Isane, who had been told that when she didn't attend school, Rias lived in a large Manor house in the Underworkd, blinked. "Why?"

"Grayfia did not say." Rias replied. "She just said that Sirzechs wanted me, and by extention, my peerage, there, and it was very important that we go."

"Do you think this might have something to do with Roxas, Rias?" Kiba asked. Over a week ago, Rias had been told about her second nephew, Roxas Gremory, by Sirzechs, and it was mentioned by both him and Grayfia that they were searching for him.

Rias' peerage had had their own reactions to the revelation that Rias had a second nephew, older than Millicas Gremory (who everyone in her peerage, with the exception of Isane, had met). Apart from Koneko, who didn't really give a single one.

Kiba was somewhat interested in the idea of Sirzechs and Grayfia having an older son than Millicas, as he was on good terms with the second-in-line Heir to the Gremory Clan.

Mirajane was also interested, as she, as Rias' Queen, was on friendly terms with the current Lucifer, his wife and his son. As she had not seen Roxas before, she wondered quite a bit about him, and wondered on whether or not he'd be like Millicas.

Isane was also interested to see Roxas (her attraction to power, i.e. Roxas, that came as a result of the result of the Boosted Gear, hadn't gone away. She'd had many more wet dreams with Roxas at the centre of them). The current host of Ddraig heard a scoff coming from the Red Dragon Emperor, the only form of communication she'd heard from him in two days.

"Well, Kiba." Rias replied. "If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say yes. It's probably about Roxas. Else, it'd be about... him."

Kiba and Koneko shared a look with each other.

"What 'him' are you talking about, Rias?" Isane asked.

"We'll tell you later, Isane." Mira replied, before turning to Rias. "Should we leave for the night, Rias?"

"Yes, please do." Rias replied. "Mira, I'll be back in about half an hour. I just... want some alone time."

Mira bowed, and magic-circled away. Everyone else in Rias' peerage also did so, with the exception of Isane, who walked out of the door. She was fully capable of jumping through magic-circles (the host of Ddraig had learned how to do it from Mira, after asking her for help), but she had parents, who would question her relentlessly about how she managed to turn up in her bedroom without even opening the front door and walking through the house, which she was certain that they would be in at this time.

So, the scenic route was the only route. For now, at least.

 **Line Break**

It was a pleasant surprise for Roxas Gremory, when he woke up, that he didn't have to deal with the incessant rays of the Yahweh-forsaken sun travelling through Penemue's bedroom window, as he pulled himself up, cursing the dry sweat that layered his body.

Or, at least, he TRIED to pull himself up. There was the small matter of two women, one on either side of him, sleeping partly beside and partly on top of him, as stark-naked as he was, and also as sweaty as he was, in the aftermath of the raging threesome that they'd had last night.

"Hnn~" Penemue, on Roxas' right, moaned, in her sleep. "Don't leave me, Roxas..."

"Nya..." Kuroka groaned, as she lay to Roxas' left. "Fill me up some more, Roxas... make me a litter..."

"Pen, I gotta get up." Roxas replied, reaching and gently rubbing his third wife's hair. "I know you'd like to have me stay in bed and fuck you until you're screaming nothing but my name for the next approximately 168 hours, but I can't."

"Hmm...?" Penemue groaned, as she opened her golden eyes, and shifted herself to make herself more comfortable. "Oh. Morning, Roxas."

"Hey, love." Roxas replied, delivering Penemue a kiss. "Not surprising, that you woke up first."

"No, it isn't." Penemue replied. "Seems Kuroka wasn't prepared for how rowdy and passionate her mate is in bed, given that you fucked her unconscious.. You're almost as bad as me~"

"Heh." Roxas replied. "Anyway." He yawned. "I gotta go to the Gremory Manor today."

"Yeah, I know." Penemue replied. "It sucks, though~" she pouted. "But I understand." She shifted her self so she was on top of Roxas, and straddling him, before she took hold of her huge breasts in her hands, and leaned forward. "Let me give you something to wake you up a little."

Roxas, knowing what his Succubus of a wife was getting at, leaned forward, and latched his mouth onto her nipple, and began to suck. Penemue moaned, as warm liquid poured from the nipple that was being sucked, and went straight into his mouth.

"Mmm..." Roxas hummed, as after about a quarter of a litre of Penemue's succubus milk had entered his body. "Thanks, Pen."

"No problem, love." Penemue replied. "You can drink from me anytime~" she whispered, as Roxas lifted himself off Penemue's bed, and left the room. He walked across the landing to his and Palutena's room, slowly opened the door to Palutena's room, and walked in to a sight of Palutena, dressed in nothing but a pair of white, lacy panties, and reaching behind her to clip her bra into place.

Roxas stepped forward, and before Palutena could do it, he clipped her bra into place on her chest, and further announced his presence to his wife by reaching around and gently squeezing her breasts.

"Morning." He whispered, pressing his lips against her neck, eliciting a soft sigh from Palutena.

"Hey, Roxas." Palutena replied to her husband. "Enjoy your night with Penemue and Kuroka?"

"Yup." Roxas replied. "Though Kuroka only lasted for a couple of hours before passing out. She's still asleep."

"Lazy cat." Palutena remarked, as she walked over to where she had hung up her dress, and slung it on. As Roxas picked up a pair of his boxer shorts, and pulled them on, Akasha walked into the room.

"Sirzechs has arrived, Roxas, Palutena." She informed them. "He's anxious to get off. Akeno is serving him tea in the meantime. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, Akasha." Roxas replied, nodding. Akasha retreated from the room, and as he got dressed into his normal attire, Palutena spoke up.

"Hey, Roxas? Can I ask you something? Something hypothetical, that is?"

"Hmm?" Roxas turned around, pulling up his jeans. "Go for it, love."

"If you were to get a set of Evil Pieces..." Palutena said the words that made Roxas momentarily freeze. "Then who would you add to your peerage?"

Palutena's husband was silent for a full fifteen seconds, before he opened his mouth to reply.

"Well, if it weren't for the fact that you can't reincarnate Gods with Evil Pieces, and the fact that I'm only more powerful than you when I go into my forbidden form, you'd be my Queen for sure."

"But you can't." Palutena reminded him. "So, who else would be in your peerage? If you had one? Which I know you can't be assed to have?"

"Hm." Roxas replied. "Well, Val, Akasha and Akeno would definitely be in it. As either a Pawn or Queen, Rook and Bishop, respectively. But apart from that... I dunno. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious." Palutena replied, while walking forward to wrap her arms around her husband, who had finished getting dressed, from behind. "Can't I be curious about things that aren't more... eh, exotic, sex positions?"

Roxas let out a chuckle.

"Of course, you can." He replied. "Come on. Let's go downstairs."

After Palutena coated Roxas in a spell to magically wash away the dry sweat under his clothes, the God-Class Nephalem and his husband, a fellow Goddess, walked downstairs, and saw Sirzechs, who was dressed in rather casual clothing for a Satan, and was being served tea by Akeno, who was wearing a black, short-sleeved t-shirt and black and blue striped shorts.

"Hey, Dad." Roxas greeted Sirzechs, who took a sip from his tea-cup.

"Morning, Roxas." Sirzechs greeted his son in return. "This is amazing tea."

"Hehe, I know." Roxas replied. "Imagine being able to drink it every day."

The approx-six-centuries-old Nephalem swore that he saw his father's eyes sparkle at the thought, and sniggered.

"Anyway. When are we going?"

"As soon as we can." Sirzechs replied. "Your family are all anxious to see you, as I informed them before coming here that you would be coming."

"Right." Roxas replied, as Sirzechs took a gulp from the tea. "I'd be lying if I said I was confident that this will go well, Dad."

"Yes, but you're giving it a go." Sirzechs replied. "That's what's important, Roxas." He finished his tea, and handed the cup back to Akeno. "Now." He created a transportation-circle, and gestured for Roxas and Palutena to step into it, which they did. "Let's go."

Sirzechs activated the transportation-circle, and one flash of light later, Roxas and Palutena were stood outside a gigantic castle, which spiralled to dizzying heights, and featured many turrets and towers.

"Doesn't that castle look a bit like Hogwarts, Roxas?" Palutena whispered to her husband, who looked up at the castle himself.

"Yeah, it kinda does." Roxas replied. "Seems J.K. Rowling had some connections to Devils. I guess that's why Harry Potter is insufferably popular."

As Sirzechs, with Roxas and Palutena behind him, walked forward, the enormous double-doors to the castle opened, and Grayfia stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Lord Sirzechs, Lord Roxas, Lady Palutena." She said, in the fomal voice that Roxas remembered from two centuries ago, the voice that Grayfia used while on the job as a maid for the Gremory Clan. "Lady Rias and her peerage have just arrived, and they're waiting for you, along with L- Millicas, Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana, in the living room."

"Ah. Thank you, Grayfia." Sirzechs replied, as he, Roxas and Palutena walked into the castle. One thing that Roxas couldn't help but immediately notice that there were more butlers and maids walking around the place than he found comfortable. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, as they began to sweat slightly.

"Roxas, can I ask you something?" Sirzechs asked, in a whisper, as the three beings (to be exact, one Devil, one Nephalem and one Goddess (who was doing an excellent job in keeping her Divine aura under wraps). "That woman that was serving me tea... I could sense she's a Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid. Care to explain?"

"Later." Roxas replied, out of the corner of his mouth. "I hate repeating myself to people."

"Fair enough." Sirzechs replied, nodding in acceptance. "But can I ask something else: Does she live with you?"

"Yes." Roxas replied. "Along with four other women, not including Palutena."

"Oh, so you've got a harem?" Sirzechs chuckled. "That's nice. If not a little unsurprising. I had one myself, before becoming the Lucifer, you know."

"TMI, Dad." Roxas mumbled, uncomfortably, as they kept walking, until they heard a cry of "Father!"

Roxas and Palutena looked up to see what looked like a short-haired clone of Sirzechs with red eyes running forward, and embracing his father in a hug.

"Hey, Millicas." Sirzechs gently hugged the young boy. "You been waiting for us?"

"Yes!" Millicas hopped back, and tried to peer around Sirzechs. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Sirzechs stepped aside, letting Millicas clap eyes on Roxas for the first time, and vice versa. Millicas thought for a second for what to say, before clasping his hands in front of him and bowing his head.

"Hello, big brother Roxas. I'm your younger brother, Millicas Gremory. It's nice to meet you."

"So, you're my little bro, huh?" Roxas smirked down at Millicas, who didn't even reach his navel, in terms of height. "Looks like you took after Dad more than Mom."

"He's cute." Palutena remarked, as Sirzechs led Roxas into the living room. As Palutena and Millicas followed, Roxas clapped eyes on his biological family, for the first time in two centuries.

Sat on one sofa, alone, was Rias Gremory, his aunt, who he'd met on the night he had taken on the mission to deal with Apoge and the other Stray Fallen. Behind her, he presumed, was her peerage.

As Roxas' eyes idly passed over Rias, he absently acknowledged that Rias, despite him being 15 times her senior (in age, that is), his aunt was an attractive young woman, worthy of being compared to Akeno.

Though he knew full-well that the views of humans on this particular matter were very different to his own, Roxas himself had zero problem with incest. This was because he knew that through the Demonic Genesys Ritual that the original Lucifer, former King of Devils, Grayfia's father and Roxas' grandfather, and Lilith, Queen of the Sex Demons and his grandmother, on Grayfia's side, had used to create the original 72 Pillar Heads, along with the first 7,405,926 Devils of Hell, from the dust that made up the ground of the Underworld, made every born Devil (Roxas highly disliked the term 'Pure-Blooded Devil' as he'd actually done an experiment that involved extracting some blood from a 'Pure-Blood' Devil, and doing the same to a Reincarnated Devil, and comparing them. He found that there were no differences whatsoever) biologically related. So, hypothetically, any member of the Gremory Clan, Roxas included, would be related to any member of the Phenex or Belial Clans.

The same went for born Angels, and by extention, born Fallen Angels, as they came from the Creation Ritual that the Biblical God, Palutena's father, had used, and continued to use up until His death during the Great War of the Three Factions, to Create Angels (some of which Fell and became Fallen Angels).

Though something that Roxas always wondered about was, since he had (somewhat) gone through Palutena's Creation Ritual, and became part-Angel, did that make him partly related to all the born Angels? Like Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel?

Eh, maybe.

'Hm.' Roxas thought, as he looked over each of Rias' peerage members in turn. 'White-haired girl. Definitely a Sacred Gear wielder. Given that she's right behind Rias, she's almost certainly her Queen. Other white-haired girl. Nekoshou. Probably sealed, considering her lack of a figure. Most likely a Rook thanks to that. Blondie boy. Callouses on hands, telltale signs of experience in sword-combat. Also a Sacred Gear-wielder. Probably sword-based. Certainly a Knight.'

He then set his eyes on Isane, who was trying to keep her eyes off him.

'And there's the pretty brunette I met that night.' Roxas thought. 'I can smell it from here. Host of Ddraig alright. Probably a Pawn, though I can't be sure.'

After he'd finished looking over Rias and her peerage, Roxas looked over to a second sofa, and saw Zeoticus Gremory, his grandfather on Sirzechs' side, and Venelana Gremory, his grandmother, sitting together, and looking at him.

Roxas stared back as Sirzechs entered the room and sat on a third sofa, which Millicas (who was looking at Roxas curiously) joined him at, and Grayfia stood behind him.

"Roxas." Zeoticus spoke, first, as all eyes turned to either him or Roxas. "How nice... to see you've come back."

"Yes." Venelana smiled, a smile which Roxas didn't return. "You look so grown up."

"Thank you." Roxas replied, taking a seat at the fourth sofa, which Palutena joined him at. There was a tense silence for a full minute, as everyone looked at Roxas, and he looked at everyone.

"So, Roxas." Zeoticus was the one to break the silence. "I've heard a few things about you from Sirzechs, when he and Grayfia found and talked to you. And I must say, I'm rather disappointed."

"Okay." Roxas replied.

"Running away simply because you didn't like the way I and my wife raised you, and seeming to have thrown away your pride as a member of House Gremory by becoming a Nephalem..." Zeoticus spat the final word. "It's honestly quite sad, to see how far you've fallen, Roxas."

Sirzechs and Grayfia both glared at Zeoticus, but their expressions remained neutral.

"However." Zeoticus continued. "There is a way around this, a way you can redeem yourself, Roxas. If you so wish to become the Heir to out glorious Clan again, you can."

"What?!" Rias looked from Zeoticus to Roxas. "Father, why-"

Venelana looked sharply at Rias, and the crimson-haired Heiress stopped speaking at once.

"Though there is the problem of you being a Nephalem." Zeoticus kept speaking. "However, I'm sure that we can reverse the process of your... Angelic side. Ajuka can probably create a ritual of the sort, that will return you to Pure-Blooded Devil-dom."

"I would love to see him try." Palutena remarked. "Ajuka's smart, but I don't think he's good enough to negate what my husband went through."

Zeoticus looked up, and noticed Palutena for the first time.

"Your husband?" He asked, as Venelana began to sweatdrop slightly. "Sirzechs." He turned to Sirzechs, and spoke accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me Roxas had a wife? I thought you said you had told me EVERYTHING that you talked about with my grandson!"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you that Roxas was married, and you'd have believed me even less if I'd told love of the identity of his wife." Sirzechs replied, calmly. "Besides, wouldn't you want to hear it from Roxas himself, Father?"

"You know, that is a good point, Zeoticus." Venelana remarked. "Roxas." She turned to her grandson. "If you don't mind, would you tell us the identity of your wife?"

"How about I just tell you myself?" Palutena asked. "My name is Palutena, and Roxas has been my husband for the last 86 years."

"P-Palutena?" Rias spoke up. "But... I thought she was just a myth!"

"Humans believe that Devils are a myth, Rias Gremory." Palutena replied. "All is not what it seems."

"Wait, Palutena?!" Zeoticus looked, wide-eyed, at Roxas. "You have a Goddess for a wife?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Jealous?"

"I- you- of course not!" Zeoticus replied. "I just want you to think about what you're doing, Roxas! Not just to yourself, but-"

"Roxas?" Venelana cut through Zeoticus' words. "Wouldn't you like to stay for lunch? We can easily resolve things over some food. I can have the maids and butlers prepare something for us to eat."

"What? Of course I wouldn't!" Roxas replied. "I'm pretty tempted to just up and fu-"

Roxas made to stand up and leave, while raising his hand to create a transportation-circle, but Millicas had gotten up and walked over to him. Before Roxas could even get up, he was met with the red eyes of his younger brother, which seemed to pleade with him.

"Big bro...?" Millicas whispered. "Please, don't go."

"Ugh." Roxas groaned. He muttered a few words that Grayfia would have pulverized him for, had he said them out loud in front of Millicas. "Fine."

As Millicas pulled Roxas out of the room, to show him where the dining room was, as Palutena followed, along with Sirzechs and Grayfia, with Rias and her peerage bringing up the rear, Venelana grabbed Zeoticus' ear and tugged.

"Ow!" Zeoticus rubbed his ear. "What was that for?"

"Being so antagonistic with him." Venelana replied. "Is the word 'tact' not even in your dictionary, Zeoticus?"

"How else are we going to let him know what's best for our family?" Zeoticus asked. "Like the contract we drew up for Roxas in the event of his return?"

"We need to get him to be able to talk to us in a non-antagonistic way." Venelana replied. "Once we've done that, we can convince him to marry Seekvaria, for the Clan's sake, and not just his own."

Zeoticus growled, under his breath. He then got up and followed his wife to the dining room.

 **Line Break**

Everyone was sat at a long dining table, and being served food by the maids and butlers. Zeoticus was sat at the head of the table, and Venelana was sat on his immediate right. Sirzechs was on his immediate left, and Roxas was sat next to him, directly across from Rias. Palutena was sat on Roxas' other side, and Millicas was next to his aunt, and talking to his big brother.

"I bet you must be really strong, big bro!" Millicas spoke. "How many wings have you got? I've got six!"

"Ten." Roxas replied, quietly. "Same as Mom."

"Wow~" Millicas spoke, in awe. "And what is a Nephalem? Because I don't understand what that means."

"It means a Hybrid between a Devil and an Angel, Millicas." Palutena replied. "Your brother has control over both Angelic and Demonic powers."

"Oh." Millicas replied, bowing his head to Palutena.

'So cute...' Palutena thought, before turning her head to look at Roxas. Her silver-haired husband wasn't looking as calm and as laid-back as he usually was. Instead, he was looking down at his knees, while eating his meal, and not talking unless talked to.

Palutena easily understood what was going on. She knew that the idea of constant formality (thanks in part to the informal way in which Roxas lived his life) made her husband very uncomfortable. She reached out, under the table, and gently squeezed her husband's hand, in a comforting way.

"So, Roxas." Zeoticus spoke up from his food, and Roxas looked up. "I've also heard from Sirzechs that while... absent, from your Clan, you've been training yourself. Is this true?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, looking up from his own food, which he'd only taken a couple of bites out of. "I trained, I met Palutena, married her after a while, and I got turned into a Nephalem sometime along the way. That's it, really."

"I see." Zeoticus replied. "So, Roxas, tell me. I'm curious." He gave a grandfatherly smile that could have passed for Bill Clinton, there was so much bullshit on, and in, it. "While training, did you train yourself in your glorious Power of Destruction, the power gifted to you by Sirzechs, who was in turn gifted it by my glorious wife?"

Right as Zeoticus said those words, a cold, angry, almost murderous, aura came over the room. And anyone who was good at scanning aura would be able to tell that it was coming from Roxas, who was sitting up and glaring at Zeoticus.

"No. I didn't." Roxas replied, his normally calm voice one of cold-hard steel. "I didn't, I never have, and I never will."

"Eh?" Zeoticus looked at Roxas. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Roxas replied. "In fact, no offence to you, Dad, but I've actually SEALED my ability to use the Power of Destruction."

There was a deathly silence across the table at this revalation. Rias was the first to recover.

"Why would you do such a thing, Roxas?" Rias asked, still sounding shocked. "It's the strongest Clan Power there is!"

"That's actually not true, Rias." Sirzechs replied. "The power of the Lucifer and Lucifuge Clans, the Primordial Power of Darkness, actually comes out as stronger than the Power of Destruction. And three users of such a power are standing in this very room."

Millicas went slightly pink, as he knew that his father was referring partly to him with what he said. He also knew that one of the other ones was Grayfia, as she taught him how to manipulate the power that she had inherited from her father, and he was 100% sure that he knew of the third wielder.

"Well, Rias." Roxas replied to Rias' question. "I decided to seal my use of the PoD, because those two," He pointed at Zeoticus and Venelana. "Especially Zeoticus, who sucks on the metaphorical dick on the Power of Destruction like it's Venelana's strap-on or something, kept hyping and hyping and hyping up how I would be the greatest Devil of all time, thanks to the fact that I inherited my huge reserves of demonic power from my father, and the Power of Destruction from my father. After a while, it got annoying. REALLY annoying. So, when I left to train, I sealed my ability to use the Power of Destruction, just so I could prove that I can become a strong being without having to use the power that made Dad as famous as he is."

Roxas took a breath.

"So. Do you understand, Rias?"

Rias was silent, and nodded. Zeoticus, however, was not.

"How dare you do such a thing, Roxas?!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "To seal such a great Power, and refuse to use it, for such a small reason... you're a living, breathing insult to your parents, and to your entire Clan! Refusing to use the Power of Destruction would cap your power immensely, which is something I do NOT want for a member of MY Clan!"

Now killing intent wasn't just seeping from Roxas. It was seeping from Sirzechs, and even from Grayfia, from where she was stood, by the door. Both of Roxas' parents, the most powerful Pure-Blooded Devils in the room, were very angry.

Millicas, giving a small squeak of fear, silently teleported out of the room. No-one noticed him leave except Palutena.

"I wouldn't insult my oldest son if I were you, Father." Sirzechs growled. "Certainly not in front of me or in front of his mother. Or even in front of Millicas, who thinks the world of his older brother, despite having only met him for a moment."

"And besides, Lord Zeoticus." Grayfia hissed. "As my son said earlier, he inherited the Primordial Power of Darkness, MY power, from me. And I must say, I can sense it from here, Roxas. Your reserves of that power are nearly as great as my own."

"Thanks, Mom." Roxas replied. Despite Venelana's best attempts to calm her husband, Zeoticus stood up.

"I've had enough!" He declared, his own demonic power, in the higher bounds of an Ultimate-Class Devil, seeping from him, as he stepped over to Roxas and reached for him. "Roxas, step over here, now! We're going to Ajuka's lab, and we'll- AAAGHH!"

Zeoticus' rant was interupted by Roxas, faster than anyone had seen, standing up, pulling his hairband out of his hair, willing it to turn into a rubber band, and shooting it with pinpoint precision, right into Zeoticus' face, directly in between his eyes.

As the band bounced off Zeoticus' forehead, and back into Roxas' hand, the current Gremory Head gave a scream of pain, and held his hand up to the spot that had been impacted by the band.

'Motherfucker!' He thought, as Venelana jumped up and ran over to her husband. 'How can one little band have so much Holy Power? Wait a second-!'

"I'm going." Roxas growled. "Zeoticus, let me make one thing very, VERY clear. I will NEVER become the Heir to this Clan. Even if you bribed me with all the lordship, prestige, riches and women that you can."

"Yes, you will!" Zeoticus, his hand still at his head, cried, getting up. "Roxas-!"

"And what is more." Roxas replied, tying his hair back up. "I know what route you're going down, Zeoticus. It's the same route you tried to pull me down. And I can't wait to see the look on your face when the next person you try to groom into your perfect Heir, slash puppet, goes against your wishes, just like I did. I can't fucking wait to say "I told you so, dumbass!", when you see your plans for your next Heir crumble, right before your eyes! So, as they say in Canada, peace oot!"

Roxas created a transportation-circle, and stepped into it. Once Palutena had done the same, there was a flash of silver light, and Roxas and his wife were gone, leaving a very interesting scene behind them.

Zeoticus had collapsed back onto the ground from the pain of the flick, and Venelana, who felt very upset that the meeting hadn't gone better, was at her husband's side, trying to heal it with magic. Sirzechs and Grayfia were both calming down themselves, and Rias' peerage, with the exception of Rias and Isane, had gone back to eating.

Rias was feeling very confused right about now. She'd just witnessed someone knock her father, someone who she considered to be quite a powerful Devil (nowhere near the level of Venelana, Grayfia or Sirzechs, but still a force to be reckoned with) flat on the ground, with just a flick of a rubber band.

That aside, she was still confused. On the one hand, she was very shocked that Roxas, a member of the Gremory Clan, someone with modern (by Devil standards) Gremory blood in his veins, didn't use the Power of Destruction, and didn't have any plans to start anytime soon. However, on the other, he seemed to have very negative feelings about Zeoticus.

Though she usually shared a positive relationship with her father, Rias' and Zeoticus' relationship was in a rather rocky phase right now, due to a few things that Zeoticus had dictated about the future of Rias' life, which he stated was 'for the good of the Clan'. But it wasn't for the good of Rias: no, it was not.

So, in a way, Rias thought, she and Roxas shared some common ground. Common ground that, she thought, could be used to build a possible relationship with her nephew (whom she acknowledged was more handsome than most male Devils (and a few human males that worked in... certain professions) that she knew)?

Isane, on the other hand, was staring after where Roxas had gone, and felt rather disappointed.

'Man.' She thought. 'I really wanted to at least talk to Roxas.'

["Of course, you did."] Ddraig grumbled, under his dragonic breath. ["I'd want some words with him, too. Fucking host-killing bastard."]

 **Line Break**

A silver transportation-circle opened, and Palutena and Roxas came out of it. Roxas was seething.

"I fucking knew it!" he growled. "I should never have agreed to go to that fucking Manor! I should've known it was gonna turn out like shit!"

Roxas sat down on the sofa, and took a few deep breaths, to try and calm himself down.

"I know, love." Palutena replied, sitting down beside her husband. "I had my doubts, but I was optimistic that it'd turn out well." She kissed Roxas, and wrapped her arm around him. "But it wasn't Sirzechs' fault. Or Grayfia's."

Roxas took a few more breaths, and seemed to finally calm down.

"Yeah, that's true." The silver-haired Nephalem replied. "And I know. I'm not angry at them."

"What about Millicas?" Palutena asked. "That cutie was the one who convinced you to stay, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was." Roxas replied. "But he didn't know that things were gonna go south the way they did."

"How about Rias?"

"She's even less to blame." Roxas replied. "She didn't do a shitty job in raising me, Zeoticus and Venelana did. On top of that, all she did was ask a couple of questions, and it isn't a crime to do that. It's on my grandparents, no-one else."

"Fair enough." Palutena replied, nodding. "Well, what should we do? I didn't have anything to eat at that Manor, did you?"

"Barely a few bites." Roxas replied. "The food was shit, anyway. Let's just go out to eat."

Palutena was just about to ask where Roxas thought it'd be best to eat out at, but she was interupted by the sound of two pairs of feet walking into the living room.

"Oh, Roxas, Palutena!" Asia's voice sounded. "You're back already?"

Roxas looked up, and saw Asia, along with Kuroka (who was just wearing a black dressing gown, and looked like she was limping slightly, as well as looking rather tired)

"Yeah. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Asia." Palutena replied. "Things went rather... awry, at Roxas' family's house, and we came back."

"It's okay!" Asia replied, smiling. "Do you want me to make some lunch for you?"

"Nah." Roxas replied. "Pal and I'll just go out and get a bite to eat, or something."

"Where?" Palutena asked.

"How about Kyoto?" Roxas asked. "They've got some pretty good food places."

Palutena considered for a moment.

"Yeah, Kyoto sounds good." The green-haired Goddess replied. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Asia, when Akasha gets up, ask her to just take one of the blood-packs from the fridge. It's her day today, and I really don't feel like giving her any blood right now." Asia bowed, and nodded. "Anyway, Pal."

Roxas offered his hand to Palutena, which she took. The silverette Nephalem created a magic-circle, and two seconds later, Roxas and Palutena had disappeared.

 **And that's the fifth chapter! Fuck me, that meeting between Roxas and the Gremory Clan didn't seem to go too well, did it?**

 **Anyway, Kuroka is now in Roxas' harem, because it's Kuroka. No-one can resist her unless you're a fucking balls-less cuck. Or a total Sera-fanboy. And it seems that Zeoticus and Venelana drew up a contract for Roxas. With Seekvaria Agares, of all people.**

 **Eh, who cares.**

 **Also, Rias now has her own thoughts on Roxas, and will those thoughts develop into something more? Of fucking course, they will, I listed her as a haremette, didn't I? As well as that, remember when Roxas (basically) said that he couldn't wait for Zeoticus' plans to blow up in his face, and to see his grandfather's face when it happens? Goddamnit~ I love foreshadowing~**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Koneko: 67-57-73**

 **Next Time: Battle in Kyoto**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Wait, Serafall?" Roxas repeated, his voice becoming a squeak as his red eyes met Imogen's grey ones. "Oh shit, OH SHIT, OHSHI-"_

 _"ROXAS!"_

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Well, that was a nice meal." Roxas remarked to Palutena, as the two of them walked out of a restaurant in Kyoto, after a meal that would've beaten the Gremory Manor's meals at least tenfold. "The ice-cream they had at that place was amazing."

"Well, yeah." Palutena replied. "It was an Italian restaurant. Their desserts are amazing."

"As is their pizza." Roxas countered.

The silver-haired husband and his green-haired wife continued making playful remarks, back and forth, as they walked down a bustling Kyoto street. When they turned the corner into another street, Roxas froze for a second, and walked slightly more slowly as he and Palutena (the both of whom were getting looks from both males and females alike) headed down the street.

"Something wrong, love?" Palutena asked.

"Just picked up on a few Devils moving around this city." Roxas replied. "Pretty close to here, too."

"So what?" Palutena shrugged. "Supernatural species other than Youkai come and go in this city all the time."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Roxas trailed off, and just shrugged. "You're right, Pal. Maybe I'm just paranoid as fuck that another thing's gonna go wrong from the fiasco that was our trip to the Gremory Manor."

"Probably." Palutena replied. "At least Lucifer, while prideful, actually followed through with caring for his family, and not judging them for their species. Especially when he didn't care that neither Rizevim, Grayfia or Euclid didn't inherit any of your grandmother's genes."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "As if I need more reason for women to fall at my feet. Imagine a Nephalem/Sex Demon Hybrid."

"Oooh~" Palutena gave a slightly lusty moan at the thought of the idea. Roxas just sighed, and kept walking, with his wife beside him.

As the two of them walked through more streets, and eventually came to a back-alley of Kyoto, which would permit them to teleport away from the city without being seen by any regular humans, they both heard a loud, female scream.

"What the fuck was that?" Roxas whispered.

"It came from that way." Palutena replied, pointing. Roxas spread his ten Nephalem wings, and lifted himself into the air. As Palutena cast a spell to stop either herself or Roxas from being seen or sensed by any supernatural being short of particularly strong Gods, and levitated into the air herself, the two of them silently flew to where they thought the scream came from.

They were helped along by the fact that they heard another scream, and the two powerful beings found themselves outside a large warehouse.

Roxas kicked open the door, and his red eyes widened slightly at the scene they saw inside.

A gang of about 15 Devils, ranging from about Mid-Class to Ultimate-Class in terms of power, were stood in the warehouse. The Devil that appeared to be the leader of the gang was stood in the middle of the room, holding a little girl none too gently.

The little girl that the leader was holding was a young girl with the appearance of a primary school student. She had golden-blonde hair, tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also had three golden fox tails and matching ears. She wore the traditional miko outfit, the sleeves of which featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She was also rather short, around the size of Millicas.

The man holding her was pale, with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket was left open, exposing his bare chest, which was criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms were covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wore leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe was a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear was another matching earring.

He was also staring at the blonde girl in a very perverted manner while holding her, something that Roxas, while a pervert himself, found extremely creepy. It just rubbed him up the wrong way.

"Hey, assholes!" Roxas shouted. All of the Devils that were around turned, and about five of them were annihilated by balls of intense Holy Light from Palutena, who conjured them up with a wave of her staff, before they even knew what was going on.

Five Devils, including the one holding the kitsune, ran to the back of the warehouse, and disappeared through a transportation-circle. Roxas followed in hot pursuit before the circle closed, leaving Palutena to deal with those that remained.

One Devil shot a large blast of fire magic at Palutena, but she simply created a barrier made of Holy Light, and sent it at the blast of fire. The barrier reflected the fire-blast, and it hit the Devil who sent it, dealing him severe damage.

The Devil that fired the attack didn't even have time to look up before Palutena pointed her staff at the ground, and let out a huge ball of Holy Light. As she levitated, the remaining Devils felt themselves getting pulled towards the huge ball, against their will, like moths were drawn to a flame.

Despite their best efforts to leave, they were sucked into the ball, and died instantly.

"Tch." Palutena landed gracefully on the ground. "Pathetic."

 **Line Break**

"So, Yasaka." Serafall Leviathan, wearing a formal green dress, spoke, as she took a gulp out of her drink, while she and Yasaka, the Leader of the Kyoto Youkai, sat at a table. Serafall's escort, Imogen Belial, the Heiress to the Belial Clan, stood in the corner. "How've you been?"

Yasaka was a gorgeous-looking young woman in her early-twenties, with golden-blonde hair, matching eyes and a voluptuous figure. She had two fox-ears, and nine fox-tails. She wore a traditional miko outfit.

Imogen was, also, a woman of great beauty. She appeared to be in her late-teens, around 17 or 18, and she had silky, yet messy, jet-black hair that ran down to her shoulders, like a waterfall. She had calm grey eyes, and her figure, while not as large as Yasaka's, was still rather attractive to look upon. Her attire consisted of a red trench-coat, made of leather, that went down to her knees, a grey combat skirt that went down to her knees as well, and a black shirt, that had the logo of the band 'Green Day' on it. If one were to look closely, they'd see that Imogen's body had a few small scars on them, as well as being slightly toned.

"Oh, I've been very good, Serafall." Yasaka replied, taking a sip from her own drink. "Things have been very peaceful here. You?"

"I'm good~" Serafall replied, with a smile. "Now, let's-" the younger of the two female Satans saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Imogen had furrowed her brow, and seemed to be concentrating hard on something. "Something wrong, Imogen?"

"Just sensed a few Devils teleporting to a location close to here." Imogen replied. "There's a kitsune with them, too."

"A kitsune?" Yasaka stood up. "Is it Kunou...?"

"I dunno." Imogen replied. "Want me to go check?"

"Please, do!" Yasaka replied. "She's been wandering off more and more lately, and I won't be able to bear it if she was kidnapped!"

Before Yasaka was done talking, Imogen had disappeared through a transportation-circle.

And disregarding what she had said a second earlier, (as well as getting a whiff of what Imogen, a Demonic Dragon (or Devil/Dragon Hybrid) with total power coming close to rivalling that of the Four Satans, had been talking about) Yasaka got up and ran from the room.

Serafall was quick to follow.

 **Line Break**

"Put up wards, quickly!" Tyrian Callows, the Devil who was holding Kunou, shouted at his subordinates. "I'll take the kitsune princess and-"

"I don't think so."

Roxas had appeared, and with Excalibur Galatine, in the form of a katana, in hand, had cut all of Tyrian's remaining subordinates into pieces without his noticing.

As Roxas pointed his sword at Tyrian, he held the blonde kitsune in front of him. As well as that, a scorpion-tail, which had previously been concealed, came from his back, and levelled itself at the kitsune's throat.

"One step forward," Tyrian threatened. "And the kit gets it. In more than one way~"

"You disgust me." Roxas replied, in a deadpan voice. Closing one eye, and sticking his tongue out so he could concentrate, he aimed... and threw Excalibur Galatine.

The sword whizzed through the air, and the blade of the sword severed the end of Tyrian's tail, stinger and all, from his body.

Letting out a scream of agony, Tyrian shoved the kitsune away from him by instinct, sending her sprawling onto the ground. He made to run at Roxas, but before he could get anywhere near him, his body erupted in a pillar of black, cursed-looking fire, and in five seconds flat, he was incinerated.

Roxas turned, and saw an attractive-looking black-haired woman standing in the doorway of the building he was in, with her hand outstretched.

"...I could've taken him." Roxas remarked, as he walked over to the wall, where Excalibur Galatine was embedded, blade-first, pulled it out, and turned it back into a hairband, tying his hair back up.

"I'm sure you could've." Imogen replied, stepping into the room, a slightly easy-going smile on her face. "With a sword with that much Holy aura coming from it, you could've killed him in an instant."

"Yeah, I could've." Roxas replied, as he finished tying his hair back up. "But since I didn't want to risk him poisoning..." He paused for a second, and turned to the little blonde kitsune, who looked terrified. "What's your name, sorry?"

"K-Kunou." Kunou replied.

"Kunou." Roxas repeated. "I'm Roxas, by the way. Since I didn't want to risk him poisoning Kunou, I decided to eliminate that possibility before killing him." He walked over to Imogen, and extended his hand. "Name's Roxas. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I heard. I'm Imogen. And likewise." Imogen replied, accepting the handshake. "You're a Nephalem, right?" She asked, bluntly.

"How did you know?" Roxas snorted.

"Well, your silver hair indicates that you're a descendent of either the Lucifer or Lucifuge Clans." Imogen replied. "And since you're using a Holy Sword, which Devil/Human Hybrids, even with the Holy gene inside them, find it impossible to wield, the only option left is that they're a Devil/Angel Hybrid."

"That's smart. You're smart." Roxas replied. "I like you." Imogen's smile widened slightly, before returning to its usual look. "Anyway, you're a Hybrid too. Demonic Dragon, right?"

"Yup." Imogen replied, sniggering. "So, what're you doing in Kyoto?"

"Was just walking around with my wife, then saved Kunou here from... Well, I won't say it here. Too adult." Roxas replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here with Serafall." Imogen replied, shrugging.

…

"Wait, Serafall?" Roxas repeated, his voice becoming a squeak as his red eyes met Imogen's grey ones. "Oh shit, OH SHIT, OHSHI-"

"ROXAS!" An ecstatic, childlike voice shrieked, from right behind Roxas, who, despite having such great reflexes, wasn't able to dodge Serafall Leviathan (who was dressed in a magical girl's outfit) who had taken a running jump onto Roxas, bowling him over and sending him down to the ground, with her on top of him. "I've found you again, after all this time!"

"Yeah... you have." Roxas replied his voice as unenthusiastic as he could possibly make it, as his godmother pressed her lips against his cheek (only because he'd managed to move his head out of the way of her lips so she wouldn't kiss him on his own lips).

"I was so sure that you'd abandoned me for good~!" Serafall cried, as she jumped up, pulling Roxas with her, and gave Roxas a hug, which he didn't, or rather couldn't, return, as Serafall had pinned his arms to his side while hugging him so tightly. "What the hell made you do something like that?"

"Go ask Sirzechs." Roxas replied, his voice the same tone as before. "He'll tell you."

"Why would I go and ask Zechsy when I can just hear it straight from my godson?" Serafall asked. "Besides, once we're done, we can go back to my place. I'll draw you a bath, wash your handsome back like I used to do, and now you're all grown up" the current Leviathan stood on her toes and whispered into Roxas' ear. "We can have a night of fun, Roxas. Just you and me, Roxas. Long, uninterrupted, naughty, sexy fun~"

"If you get me a bunch of the Szechuan Sauce, Sera, we might have a deal." Roxas replied, as he pulled himself away from Serafall, and held the current Leviathan (who was entirely unable to reach him, no matter how hard her short arms tried) by the head at arm's length. "Fucking love that stuff, by the way."

As he did so, he looked over at Kunou, who was in a deep embrace from a tall, voluptuous blonde kitsune whom he could only assume was her mother.

'Man...' Roxas thought as he looked the older woman up and down. 'Two words. MILF Alert.'

"Roxas? You in here, love?" Roxas heard Palutena's voice, and he turned around (while still holding onto Serafall) and saw his green-haired wife standing in the doorway, not a speck of Devil blood on her flawless body. "Oh, hello Serafall."

"Yeah, I'm here, Palutena." Roxas replied. "And as you can see, I'm a little occupied." While his hand held Serafall (who was still vainly trying to get closer to Roxas) in place by the forehead, he shook her, making her breasts (which were rather disproportionate to her short, childlike body) jiggle around in her magical girl outfit.

"I see." Palutena replied, walking over. "I think I know how to deal with Serafall." She then leant down, and whispered into Serafall's ear.

"Roxas is married. And you missed the wedding."

In an instant, Serafall froze from the shock of this statement. How could her darling godson Roxas, the closest person she had to a son, or ANY male companion, for that matter, be married? AND HOW COULD SHE HAVE MISSED THE WEDDING?!

Serafall, in the exact position she froze in (as Roxas had released her), fell forward onto the ground, and comically stayed in that position, as she babbled to herself.

"H-how...? It's not possible...! How could...?" Etc. Etc. Etc.

"Was that really necessary?" Roxas asked.

"Would you rather have Serafall have chained you to the wall and was fucking you in an ice-created dominatrix outfit?" Palutena did a Shakespeare and replied to Roxas' question with her own question.

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, sighing.

As Palutena just giggled at the sight of Serafall, Roxas walked over to Kunou and her mother, who looked up.

"Are you the one who saved my dear daughter?" Yasaka asked, standing in front of Roxas. She was just as tall as he was.

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Though Imogen helped."

"I see." Yasaka replied, before clasping her hands in front of her and bowing her head to Roxas. "Roxas, I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter. I don't know what I would've done if those Devils had gotten away."

"W-why would Devils want to kidnap Kunou, anyway?" Serafall, who had recovered from her fit, asked. "I was going over to Kyoto to try and improve relations between the Devils and Youkai!"

"Hera damnit, Serafall, as smart as you are in terms of diplomacy, you can be DUMB sometimes." Palutena replied. "I can imagine that a Faction of Devils want war, or want to force the Youkai into assisting them in the event of a future war, using the daughter of the Queen of Kyoto as leverage."

"...Oh." Serafall replied.

"That's probably the case, Professor Palutena." Roxas remarked, teasingly, before turning back to Yasaka. "It was the right thing to do."

'Hmm, an actual nice guy.' Yasaka thought. 'On top of looking VERY nice~'

Roxas turned around and watched Serafall slowly return to freaking out over the fact that Roxas had gotten married without her watching it happen, like she had always dreamed of (Palutena probably reminded her of that fact), before Yasaka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, Roxas." Yasaka asked. "How would you like to stay at my Palace? I would hate to see my daughter's saviour leave Kyoto so quickly."

Roxas had a vivid flash of the fiasco of his visit to the Gremory Manor in his mind. He opened his mouth to say "No, but thanks for the offer." but he found something was holding onto his trouser-leg.

Kunou had made her way over to Roxas, and was holding onto him, looking up into his eyes with her round, golden orbs of sight.

"Please stay, Roxas." Kunou said, slightly childishly, while still clinging to his leg. "Mother would be sad if you didn't~"

Roxas looked at Palutena, who smirked and nodded, and then at Yasaka. He then got another sight of her body, though concealed by her outfit, and his decision was made.

"Fine." He replied.

"Yay!" Kunou cheered, pulling on Roxas' trouser-leg. "Let's go, let's go!" she cried. Yasaka gave a chuckle, then opened a transportation-circle. The two kitsunes and one Nephalem headed into it, and disappeared.

Palutena then disappeared through a transportation-circle. Imogen, after a second, dragged the freaking-out Serafall into her own transportation-circle, and left the scene as well.

 **Line Break**

It was a few hours after the fiasco at lunch, and Rias Gremory was sat in her room, lying on her bed, rather in thought. The object of her thoughts happening to be one Roxas Gremory.

Rias had many differing feelings about her previously unknown nephew. On the one hand, she couldn't understand why he didn't use the Power of Destruction! Even if he said he was a user of the Primordial Power of Darkness, a Power that Grayfia used, and Millicas inherited, the PoD was still a great power. Just look at Sirzechs, and to a lesser extent, Venelana!

While Rias HAD heard Roxas' tale of wanting to prove that he could become a powerful Devil without the PoD, which was fair enough (her cousin, Sairaorg Bael, an Ultimate-Class Devil, was living proof that such a wish was possible), she couldn't help but have a niggling suspicion, in the back of her mind, that there was more to Roxas' reasoning than that.

It made the current Gremory Heiress curious, and also, interested.

Another line of thought that Rias had about Roxas was his raw power. She'd heard about Nephalems, beings that were a combination of both Devils and Angels, and had access to the power of the two species. Someone like that had to be powerful, powerful enough to easily get her out of her marriage contract with... a certain individual (said certain individual also happened to be coming over to the ORC in two days).

He was also handsome, too. Stunning. Spunky. Hot~

"Rias?" Rias heard a knock on her bedroom door. "You in here?"

"Yes." Rias replied, as the door opened and Sirzechs came walking in. "I'm here, brother."

"Something on your mind?" Sirzechs asked, as he sat down on the end of the bed. "Wait. I think you are. And I can guess what you're thinking about."

"Yeah, Roxas." Rias replied. "Brother, can I ask you something? About Roxas?"

"...Okay..." Sirzechs replied. "What is it?"

"Well," Rias replied. "I'd like to meet Roxas, and talk to him myself. Is it possible that you can have him meet up with me?"

Sirzechs blinked, and took a second to process Rias' request.

"Hang on, Rias. I'm not sure Roxas would want to meet with you so quickly, given what just happened hours before. I'm not saying that the answer is a definite 'no', I don't think that now is the perfect time to ask him anything."

"Oh..." Rias replied. "But can you at least ask if he'd be willing to, sometime in the future?"

"I will." Sirzechs replied. "Just don't get your hopes up. I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you, brother." Rias replied. Sirzechs smiled, gave his little sister a tight, caring hug. He then got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he started walking away from Rias' bedroom, he heard a voice speaking to him through his ear.

"Don't you know that it's almost certain that Rias is going to ask Roxas to help her with Riser, right?" Grayfia spoke, in a deadpan voice.

"I do." Sirzechs replied. "But don't YOU know, according to what you've said about your opinion of him, that it's only your status as my Queen stopping you from rendering Riser completely ineligible to marry Rias, which would make me seem like I'm favouring my Clan over the 'good of the Underworld'?"

Grayfia didn't reply, and Sirzechs just smirked.

 **Line Break**

"Thanks for the meal, Yasaka." Roxas stood up after finishing his meal. He'd been at the Kyoto Palace with Yasaka and Kunou for a few hours, and the two kitsunes had finished a few minutes ago. Kunou had left to prepare for bed, and Yasaka was sat with Roxas. "Should I clear up?"

"Oh, of course not, Roxas." Yasaka replied, standing up herself. "You're the guest. You don't have to clear up."

"Still." Roxas replied. "It's the least I can do for you just inviting me into your home like this."

Yasaka moved over to Roxas, and gently held his arm, stopping him from picking up the plate that he'd been eating from.

"I insist." The nine-tailed kitsune whispered, gently tracing circles with her thumb onto the Nephalem's smooth skin. "Besides, wouldn't you just like to do something else rather than clean up?" she reached up with her other hand, and slowly turned Roxas' face to look at her. "Like come and sleep here tonight?"

"Sure." Roxas replied. "I'll just go sleep in a guest room or something, if you have one."

"That won't be necessary." Yasaka instantly spoke. "It'd mean more sheets to wash if you slept in the guest room. So, why not bypass that problem by coming and sleeping..." she leaned forward, and spoke softly into Roxas' ear. "With me~?"

"Honestly?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, while keeping it well under wraps that his libido was liking the way that this was going, EXTREMELY much. "I don't want to be a bother, but if you're okay with it..."

"Oh, I'm VERY okay with it~" Yasaka replied. "I'll make sure to keep you comfortable, Roxas..."

"Okay, I'm sold." Roxas replied. "I'll do it."

A celebratory tune going off in her head, Yasaka took Roxas by the hand, and led him to her personal bedroom. It took a full five minutes to do, but with every passing second, Yasaka and Roxas' thoughts became more and more sexual, more horny, just more passionate for each other.

'Fuck me, Yasaka is hot!' Roxas thought, as he sneaked a look at Yasaka. 'The fact that she's a MILF helps a lot. And her animal features...'

'Oh, Amaterasu above.' Yasaka thought, as she subconsciously rubbed her legs together with every step she took. 'I can't wait to get into my room, and give Roxas some REAL thanks for saving my daughter. Only question is... how long will he last?'

When they reached Yasaka's room, Yasaka opened the door and made a gesture for Roxas to enter first, which he did.

The only things Roxas got to take in about Yasaka's bedroom were that it was really damn big, and there was a King-sized bed in the room.

That was all he got to take in, before Yasaka shut the door behind the two of them and cleared her throat. When Roxas turned around, his eyes only got to take in one thing: Yasaka was naked.

A second later, Yasaka had dived on Roxas, and had pushed him onto the bed.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"Hmmm~ Roxas." Yasaka whispered. "Let's get these pesky clothes off you."

After focusing a small spell into Roxas' ear to stop anyone from calling him, so they would be uninterrupted, Yasaka, with Roxas' help, began to remove his clothes.

His shirt was the first thing to go into the corner, and as Roxas' abs and muscled chest was exposed, Yasaka found it extremely difficult to just not dive on him and start kissing that chest.

Pushing other perverted fantasies to one side for a moment, Yasaka grabbed Roxas' jeans, and pulled them off him in one quick motion.

Once they, along with his boxers, went into the corner (as Roxas undid his hairband and put it on the bedside table), Yasaka hotly pressed her lips against Roxas'.

The built-up sexual tension between the two of them, that had been happening for a few hours, ever since Roxas had arrived at the Kyoto Palace, all came crashing out, as the kiss rapidly deepened, and Yasaka's hands trailed all over Roxas' body.

When Roxas tried to shift himself, he found that, to his surprise, he couldn't. It felt like he was moving against some strong, yet invisible, chains.

"Oh, I've just put a few spells on you, Roxas." Yasaka answered Roxas' question before it began. "That body makes me want to just go to town on you, and trust me, I will. Hope you don't mind~"

The blonde vixen shifted herself down to Roxas' crotch, and took his huge cock in one hand, and began to slowly stroke it. Licking her lips at the thought of such a huge tool inside her mouth, her pussy, or even her ass, Yasaka let some of her spit fall onto Roxas' cock, to lube him up a bit as she stroked him, at a more moderate pace.

"Hnn~" Roxas moaned, as waves of pleasure shot through his body at Yasaka's ministrations. "Fuck, that's good!"

"That's nice." Yasaka replied. "Want more?"

Roxas' only reply was a nod, in conjunction with a pleasured moan.

"Very well, Roxas." Yasaka smiled, licking her lips again. "I'll take it up a notch~". The busty nine-tailed kitsune proceeded to open her mouth, and took in about six of his eleven inches, straight into her mouth.

Making her mouth into a pseudo-air-tight-vacuum, Yasaka hummed onto the silverette's cock, and used her tongue to flick at Roxas' cock's head while it was in there.

Mentally smirking at Roxas' moan of pleasure, and taking the bucking of his hips in stride, Yasaka lifted her head up, so Roxas' dick was only three inches or so in her mouth, and then let her mouth swiftly descend on all of Roxas, deep-throating him.

"F-fuck!" Roxas cried. "Yasaka, c-cumming!"

Right as Roxas said this, Yasaka pulled off of Roxas, and grabbed hard onto the base of his cock, effectively cutting off his orgasm.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Yasaka whispered into Roxas' ear. "You don't get to cum until I tell you to, Roxas. Try learning some self-control when you're in the bedroom with me."

Roxas could only make unintelligible speech through his moans as Yasaka, instead of her mouth, took hold of her large breasts with her hands, and buried Roxas' cock within them. Even though his cock was one of the largest she'd ever seen, her breasts were able to smother his meat-stick so only the tip of it remained.

"Fuck!" Roxas groaned, as he felt his orgasm, so rudely stopped by Yasaka initially, slowly beginning to build up. His cock harshly pulsated between Yasaka's tits, while she rocked them up and down, giving him one of the most seductive expressions ever.

"Hmm, Roxas~" Yasaka whispered. "Make sure not to try and cum, okay? Hold out for me a little longer~"

Unfortunately, right as she said this, Roxas bucked his hips particularly violently, and felt himself about to cum, even harder than before-!

However, Yasaka was there to stop him. She reached under her large breasts, and grabbed the base of Roxas' dick, stopping his orgasm a second time.

"My, Roxas." Yasaka whispered, as she took her hand off Roxas' cock, and knelt before its owner, who was writhing with the agony of having his climax cut off, twice over. "Seems you need a little more help with that self-control I talked about."

The blonde Vixen Queen looked down at her magically-restrained lover, and decided to up the ante on him a little bit more, see how far she could take it with Roxas.

She decided to wrap her tits around Roxas' cock again, and started rocking them on his huge schlong. As she did so, Yasaka let her mouth descend on Roxas' cock again, pleasuring him on two fronts.

"Nnngh~!" Roxas groaned, bucking his hips harder than before from such pleasure, and finding himself unable to stop even when Yasaka layered more spells on his crotch to stop him doing so.

"You like, Roxas?" Yasaka asked, her voice muffled slightly thanks to Roxas' huge cock in her mouth. "You like it when I smother your little young giant like this, and give it the attention it's so sorely wanted from me, for all this time?"

"Yes~!" Roxas moaned, throwing his head back and moaning some more. "I-I love it, Yas-!"

Before either Roxas or Yasaka could stop it from occurring, Roxas finally blew his load. And what a hot, thick, sticky load it was.

Yasaka gave an exclamation of surprise as Roxas' cum flew inside her mouth, and right down her throat. There was so much cum leaving him in such a short time, the nine-tailed fox found herself unable to take it, and was forced to take her mouth off Roxas' cock, and let him blow the rest of his load all over her tits.

"My, my." Yasaka remarked sultrily, licking her lips and lapping up all the cum that landed on them. "What a load you blew, Roxas." She lifted up her breasts, and licked the cum off them. "Tasty, too~"

The blonde fox looked before Roxas, who was panting and sweaty while coming down from one of the most orgasmic highs he'd ever had. Still tied down by the enchantments she'd placed on him, Yasaka grinned at the sight of Roxas' cock, which was still hard and throbbing.

"Time for Round 2." Yasaka smiled, shifting herself up so she was straddling Roxas, and took his cock in her hand. She guided it to her pussy, and let herself drop down onto it. "Hmm~!"

Almost instantly, Yasaka began rocking her hips on top of Roxas', her breasts, which shined from a light coating of sweat on her own body, bouncing lightly with every movement that her hips made.

"Hmmm~ Roxas!" Yasaka moaned. "Your cock is so big! I can feel myself getting stretched from the inside! By that huge cock!"

Yasaka reached down and pressed her lips hotly against Roxas' for a second, while moving one of her tails between Roxas and the bed, and towards his ass. The tip of her tail circled around the opening to his asshole, and then went around half an inch in.

"Hnngh~!" Roxas groaned, as he felt his ass getting penetrated, and Yasaka proceeded to ride him slightly harder. "The hell?"

"Just relax, Roxas." Yasaka replied, gently stroking Roxas' chest as her hips rose and fell on top of his own. "I'm told that the asshole is a real weak spot for males when having sex. When it comes to pleasure, that is~"

Her tail went in a little bit further, and Roxas groaned loudly. He recalled that he and Penemue had done a bit of ass-play in their kinkier times together, and that it was very pleasurable. Even if he didn't last very long.

As Yasaka continued to ride him, one of her tails began slowly moving towards Roxas' face, and towards his mouth.

"How about you suck on my tail, Roxas?" Yasaka asked, her voice a husky whisper. "As long as you don't bite~"

In Roxas' sexually hazy state, he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and letting Yasaka's tail enter it. As he sucked on it gently, the blonde vixen let out a loud, pleasured moan.

"F-fuck!" Yasaka moaned. "Like that, Roxas! Just like that~!"

Empowered by Yasaka's encouragement, Roxas continued sucking on her tail, while groaning in pleasure from one of her other tails penetrating his ass. The pleasure that the two lovers felt rose to incredible heights within minutes, which was represented by their motions on each other becoming more and more erratic and passionate.

"Hnngh, shit!" Yasaka screamed. "I'm- AAAAGHH!"

Yasaka and Roxas both climaxed at the same time, with their own extreme exclamations of pleasure, while Roxas blew his second load of the night, right inside his blonde vixen's waiting pussy.

"Fuck..." Yasaka gave a sigh, and fell down, resting her body on top of Roxas', feeling fatigued. "Roxas... I've never climaxed so hard in my life!"

"I see." Yasaka widened her golen eyes in surprise when she felt Roxas moving out from under her. "That's a shame."

Yasaka could only mentally acknowledge that her ass-cheeks were getting spread out, and that Roxas' cock was entering her asshole. She only physically reacted when Roxas thrusted, balls-deep, inside her, with a loud moan of pleasure.

"Ohhh~ Roxas!" Yasaka moaned. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh, just turning the tables." Roxas replied. "You dominate for a bit, I dominate for a bit. Fair trade, isn't it?"

"HMMM~!" Yasaka moaned loudly as Roxas picked her up, and set her on her hands and knees. Giving a growl of pleasure, Roxas' thrusting speed increased, while his hands trailed up Yasaka's body and landed on her large breasts. She gave a growl of pleasure as Roxas' hands clamped down on her breasts, squeezing the huge orbs of flesh, while turning her head to face him.

"I-is that the best you can do?" Yasaka asked.

"Oh, I dunno." Roxas replied. "Can I do any better with fucking your tight ass, and using your hot-as-hell body in any way I see fit tonight? Let's find out."

The speed of Roxas' thrusts increased by almost double, and, after infusing demonic power into his fingers, pinched Yasaka's nipples, which were hard as diamonds, and twisted. Yasaka seemed to give a yip-like noise of extreme pleasure, and Roxas felt a warm liquid oozing from her large breasts, and landing on his hands.

'Breast milk?' Roxas thought. "Yasaka, you still lactate?"

"O-Occasionally!" Yasaka replied, moving her hips in conjunction with Roxas' hard, fast thrusts. "B-but not very often- AAAGH!"

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, not letting up as Yasaka rode out her orgasm. In fact, as he felt his own orgasm begin to slowly build up again, his thrusts became faster and faster, as the idea of filling this MILF's ass up with his cock gave him a rush of arousal. "I'm gonna fucking cum, Yasaka. So, you better be ready to take it~!"

Yasaka could only scream in pleasure as right on cue, Roxas let loose for the third time, right inside her ass. The silver-haired Nephalem groaned in pleasure, and delivered Yasaka a hard smack to the ass, eliciting her own moan of pleasure.

"Hah... hah..." Roxas panted slightly. "I think I got another load in me." He pulled out of Yasaka, flipped her over so she was lying on her back, and positioned himself at her entrance, which was still lightly leaking with his cum. "Let's see if I can fit it inside you.

As Roxas pushed into Yasaka, and ended up balls-deep, Yasaka suddenly leapt up, and gently bit down on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas was so surprised by this action that he thrusted, without warning, up into Yasaka, who moaned loudly, but still held on for a second before letting go.

"Hey, what was that for?" Roxas asked, as Yasaka lay back on the bed, moaning loudly and moving her hips in sync with Roxas'.

"S-sorry." Yasaka replied, blushing slightly. "It just came to me naturally. I just claimed you as my mate, Roxas."

"Oh..." Roxas replied, slowing down, remembering that Kuroka had done the same thing, but it was by licking his neck, rather than biting him on the shoulder. "So, we're basically married, by Youkai laws?"

"That's right~" Yasaka replied, her sweaty face giving Roxas an extremely seductive expression.

"Well, then." Roxas replied, leaning forward. "Time to end this wedding night off with a bang, then." Roxas then started screwing Yasaka, who instinctively held onto the headboard of the bed, her new mate's thrusts were so hard.

Getting a naughty idea, Roxas reached out with his hands and pushed Yasaka's breasts together, and leaned forward so he could suck on both her nipples at the same time. Along with it being incredibly pleasurable for Yasaka, Roxas found himself being able to take two streams of Yasaka's breast-milk (which was very tasty) at the same time.

"MMM~ HOLY AMATERASU, FUCKING HELL!" Yasaka screamed, as so much pleasure coursed through her body that she felt herself ripping through one orgasm, then another seconds later. "ROXAS~!"

Yasaka's inner walls clamped down so hard on Roxas that, though his orgasm hadn't remotely built up, he felt himself cumming, and cum hard he did, right inside Yasaka's tight MILF pussy.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

"Fuck..." Roxas sighed as he flopped down, sweating like a pig (though pigs didn't sweat), on top of Yasaka. "That. Sex. Was. Awesome."

"Tell me about it, Roxas." Yasaka replied, as she slowly pushed Roxas off her so he lay on his back, and lay beside him. "And now that you're my mate, I can enjoy a lot of fun like that from you in the future~"

"Hehe, yeah." Roxas replied. "Tell me about it. Though why claim me as your mate now? We've barely known each other for a day!"

"Youkai, especially female Youkai, especially kitsunes, are beings of passion, Roxas." Yasaka replied. "By nature, we prefer to look for a mate that can please us, and give us strong children, over ones that truly love us. It's just the way that we are." She smiled. "Though it's definitely nice to find a mate that loves us, as well as being able to give us a nice batch of strong kids~"

"Well, that I can do." Roxas replied. "Though I've kinda already promised that my first child will be with someone else."

"Oh, I understand." Yasaka nodded, smiling. "You just seem like the type of guy who'd have a harem. That might include your own family~"

Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe." He replied. "Anyway, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah." Yasaka replied, wrapping her tails around Roxas and resting her head on his chest, falling asleep. Roxas, after scratching behind Yasaka's foxy ears for a moment, closed his eyes and did the same.

 **Line Break**

"Goodbye, Roxas!" Kunou embraced Roxas in a hug, as he stood in the main hall of the Kyoto Palace. "Will you be coming back to Kyoto soon?"

"Probably." Roxas replied. "Even if it's just for something I wanna buy. I'll make sure to drop by when I can, though."

"Both of us would like that." Yasaka replied, walking close to Roxas as Kunou stood back. "I eagerly await your return, my mate~" the blonde vixen whispered, gently licking Roxas' neck.

Roxas sniggered.

"I bet you will." He replied, creating a transportation-circle, walking into it, and disappearing, coming out in his house.

Reaching into his jeans pocket and unlocking his phone, his eyes widened at the number of missed calls he had, all of which seemed to come from the night before.

There was one missed call from Sirzechs, three missed calls from Grayfia, and... thirty-six missed calls from an unknown person (though Roxas had a feeling he knew who that unknown person was).

"Jesus fucking Christ." Roxas muttered under his breath, as he called up Sirzechs, with whom and Grayfia he'd exchanged phone numbers, in between the time they'd reunited and the time he went to the Gremory Manor.

"Hello? Roxas?" Sirzechs' voice came. "Is that you? You're on speaker, by the way."

"Hey, Dad." Roxas replied, stifling a slight yawn. "Yeah, it's me. Who else is around?"

"Me." Grayfia's cold voice sounded. "Roxas, what were you thinking, not answering my calls like that? I was worried about you after what happened at the Gremory Manor, I wanted to see if you were okay!"

"I'm fine, Mom. Really." Roxas replied. He heard the sound of a door opening on Sirzechs' end.

"Who're you two talking to?" Roxas heard Serafall's voice. There was some mumbling on the other end of the phone, and then Roxas had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear, as Serafall shrieked, in her childish voice, down the line.

"Roxas, why are you so mean?!" Serafall cried. "I called you and called you and called you, and you never picked up! How could you be so nasty to your own godmother?!"

"I honestly wish Fianna was my godmother." Roxas muttered, under his breath. "At least she didn't try to shove her tits in my face and actually listened to me, like when I accidentally-" Roxas stopped himself, at almost mentioning one of his more painful memories.

'Bad Roxas, bad!' Roxas admonished himself. 'You swore to yourself you'd never think about that again!'

"What was that?" Serafall's voice called.

"None of your concern." Roxas replied. "Just because your tits were the first ones I ever groped doesn't give you the right to have 100% insight into my personal life. And as for your first question, I was busy."

"Doing what~?" Serafall asked, her voice both dangerously calm, and slightly sweet, remembering the time she'd gotten Roxas to squeeze her breasts. He was 15, and she'd snuck into bed with him to make sure that her godson was nice and warm while sleeping~

"Anything else." Roxas replied, in a deadpan voice. Serafall made to cry into the phone again, but her voice was interupted by the sound of a magic spell going off, and a muffled yell.

"Nice work, Grayfia." Roxas heard Sirzechs complimenting his wife on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you. That ball-gag ought to keep her quiet." Grayfia replied. "Anyway, Roxas." She spoke. "Your father has something to ask you."

There was a sound of Grayfia passing the phone over, and Sirzechs speaking.

"Roxas, remember Rias?"

"The one who rudely-but-reasonably cried that Palutena was nothing but a myth, completely disregarding how our entire species is considered myth by humans, and also rudely-but-reasonably questioned me as to why I would seal my ability to use the Power of Destruction?" Roxas replied. "Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, she's requested to meet with you, at your earliest convenience." Sirzechs replied. "I only agreed to ask you for her because I'm optimistic that, though you don't like your grandparents, particularly Father, I hope you can at least have a positive relationship with at least one member of your family that isn't me, your mother, or your little brother."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "Sure."

"Oh, I thought you'd refu-" Sirzechs then realised what Roxas said. "Wait, you said yes?"

"No. I said sure." Roxas replied. "Though it means the same thing."

"...Oh." Sirzechs replied. "When do you want to see Rias? Because she said that she'd be willing to meet with you anytime."

"Eh. I'll come tommorrow morning." Roxas replied. "I'm a little tired right now."

"Fair enough." Sirzechs replied. "I'll let Rias know. Now, get some sleep." He chided Roxas, gently. "What time is it for you over there? Since I know the Underworld follows the time-zone of Japan, and I know you live in a different country."

"8 in the morning." Roxas replied, checking his phone. "How about you?"

"3 in the afternoon." Sirzechs replied. "Damn. What were you doing last night?"

"A lot." Roxas simply said. "Later." And like that, he hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket, and turned around to see Palutena, who was standing in the doorway, having evidently heard everything. Before she even had the chance to ask, Roxas filled her in quickly.

After he did, Palutena gave a smile.

"Good to know you're still open to meeting with individual members of your family." She remarked. "Hope you have a better time with your family than I did with mine, all of which are either dead or hate me."

Her smile becoming slightly sadder, Palutena sat down on the sofa, and Roxas did the same, wrapping an arm around her.

"Pal, you know that isn't true." He whispered. "You told me yourself that your Father looked upon the Angels that He created as his own sons and daughters, just like you're His daughter. And I can name four Angels of that sort that don't hate you in the slightest: Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. I'm damn sure there are more that love, or at least like, you, but you get my point, right?"

"Y-yeah." Palutena replied, her voice slightly wavery as she returned the hug, and pressed her lips against Roxas' head. "I do."

"Now." Roxas replied. "Fancy just chilling today?"

"Yeah." Palutena replied. "Though I think you should go to bed early tonight." She said, in a perfect concerned-wife voice. Roxas chuckled, as Palutena could pull that voice off perfectly.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to." He replied.

 **And that's the sixth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Roxas reunited with Serafall, met Imogen, saved a young kitsune from being kidnapped by Devils (that are of the Old Satan Faction. Just making that clear now), and scored with said young kitsune's mother, all in the span of one day!**

 **Just another day in the life.**

 **Anyway. Just got something to say regarding the harem. Irina is out. And Elsha (the blonde hottie from DxD Hero) is in. Speaking of Elsha, she and Roxas have had some history in the past. I'm not gonna spoil anything now, though.**

 **And after the chapter after next, I'll be returning to updating my other fics, like RWG, Wizarding Lion, Relic-Seeker and all the rest of them. Just letting you know now.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Kunou: 69-54-74**

 **Yasaka: 105-61-90**

 **Imogen: 97-60-89**

 **Next Time: Talking with Rias, Riser Phenex**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"I said 'okay', Rias." Roxas said. "Zeoticus was the one who placed you in that engagement, and I'm feeling particularly vindictive towards him right now."_

 **See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Re-tying his silver hair back up into his signature ponytail with his Galatine-turned-hairband, a naked Roxas Gremory stepped out of his shower-room, and yawned, while turning to Akeno, who was tying her hair up as well.

"I can't even remember when the last time I got out of bed before 9:30am was, Akeno." Roxas remarked, picking up his phone (which read 7:22am). "The fact that I was screwing you into the bed last night makes it all the weirder that we're up this early." He dropped his phone back onto the bed, and started to get dressed, as Akeno finished tying her hair up into its usual ponytail, and started to dress herself as well.

"Me neither, to be honest, Roxas." Akeno replied, as she pressed her naked body, clad only in a purple thong, against Roxas, clad only in a pair of jeans. "And though I would love to spend today with you, just the two of us, in bed, exploring every nook and cranny of each other's bodies~"

"I have to go and meet up with my aunt." Roxas replied. "Today. Sorry, Akeno."

"It's alright~" Akeno replied, withdrawing and pouting slightly. "Can I come with you?"

"Hm?" Roxas turned, as he picked up his Skillet t-shirt and slung it on him. "Why?"

"Well, you've said a few times that you think Rias and I would get on pretty well." Akeno replied. "Now's as good a time as any to actually meet her."

Roxas blinked, as he processed Akeno's request.

"Fair enough." He replied, shrugging. "Finish getting dressed and come on."

Roxas left his room, and walked downstairs, where he saw Palutena sat on a stool at the table, and Asia cooking breakfast. Palutena looked up, noticed Roxas, and grinned.

"Someone was busy with their favourite Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid last night." She remarked, as Roxas hopped onto the stool next to her.

"Well, of course I would be." Roxas shrugged in reply, as Palutena kissed him. "Akeno's easily the best at seducing me out of my lovers, behind you and Penemue."

"True." Palutena remarked, nuzzling her face into Roxas' neck. Asia walked over with a plate of food, and handed it to Roxas, who smiled as he tucked in.

"Thanks, Asia." He thanked the blonde nun, who was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, and a yellow short-sleeved shirt with Pikachu's face on it. "Honestly, you're like our own personal Angel, with how well you cook."

Asia blushed red from the compliment, stammered out a "Y-you're welcome, Roxas." And returned to cooking Palutena's breakfast, as Akeno came walking downstairs.

Today, Akeno had opted to wear a purple leather jacket, over a light purple skin-tight top that exposed her midriff thanks to her large breasts, and a pair of black jean shorts that exposed a _lot_ of her sexy legs.

"Looking stylish, Akeno." Roxas complimented his raven-haired lover. "Come have some breakfast, then we'll go."

Akeno smiled, and joined Roxas and Palutena at the table. After she had some breakfast (and decided to tease Palutena by playing at being Roxas' wife by feeding him, and calling him her 'darling'), the Nephalem anf the Human/Fallen Angel Hybrid stood up, and walked towards a transportation-circle that Roxas had created.

"See you later, love." Palutena gently embraced Roxas. "I'll try not to get too horny while you're gone~"

Roxas sniggered, and made to walk into the circle, but Palutena called again.

"Wait, something just popped into my head. Remember that favour that Azazel promised you?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "What of it?"

"Well, are you going to cash it in?" Palutena asked, sitting down on the sofa and turning on the TV. "And if so, what is it gonna be? Just curious is all."

"Hm." Roxas replied. "I probably will at some point. And I'll probably ask him to upscale this villa, or just buy me a new, bigger one. Since this place was built to comfortably hold six people: me, you, Akasha, Valian and Penemue. But, with Asia and Kuroka, no offence meant to eitherof them, on top of that, practically living here now, making a total of eight, this house is getting stretched."

"Fair enough." Palutena replied, shrugging. "See you."

Roxas nodded, and triggered the magic-circle, sending him and Akeno away in a flash of light.

 **Line Break**

Rias, who was sat on a sofa in the ORC room, and her peerage, which were stood behind her, and Grayfia, who was stood in the corner of the room, all waited, with all except Grayfia (whom it took a lot to faze even slightly) and Isane (who didn't even know what the hell was going on) feeling extremely tense.

A silver transportation-circle opened up, and Roxas and Akeno came out of it. Roxas looked around, and his eyes set on Rias.

"Hey, Rias." He greeted his aunt. "You asked me here so you could talk to me about something?" He looked up. "Hey, Mom."

Grayfia inclined her head to Roxas. She would've liked to walk over to him and hug him, but she was on duty as a maid, so she kinda couldn't.

"Lemme guess. Those four are your peerage?" Roxas asked. "I've seen them before." He then jerked his head at Akeno. "This is Akeno, a friend of mine, by the way. She just decided to tag along with me when I came."

"Very well." Rias replied. "And yes, they are. My Queen, Mirajane Strauss, my Rook, Koneko Toujou, my Knight, Kiba Yuuto, and my Pawn, Isane Hyoudou."

"Hmm. Thought so." Roxas replied, looking in between the members of Rias' peerage in turn. He passed over Mirajane without comment, before looking at Koneko.

"Toujou, right?" He asked. "You related, by any chance, to a young lady called Sae Toujou?"

"...Never heard of her." Koneko replied, looking straight at Roxas, who shrugged.

"Hm." He replied. "Must be a coincidence. Or something else."

Rias' eyes widened for a fraction of a second, an action not missed by Roxas, who kept looking in between the members of Rias' peerage. He looked over Kiba, and only focused his eyes on him for a second, before meeting eyes with Isane.

"Oooh." He whispered. "Never thought I'd be seeing that again."

["And I never thought I'd have to see your murdering face again, Roxas Gremory."] Ddraig snarled, startling everyone in Rias' peerage with how hostile he sounded, while the Boosted Gear appeared on Isane's arm. ["If I wasn't trapped in one of Yahweh's little trinkets, I'd incinerate your ass here and now!"]

"But you ARE trapped in one of Yahweh's little trinkets, so you can't do jack-shit." Roxas replied, easily.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Rias asked, looking between the gauntlet and Roxas. "Do you have history with my nephew, Ddraig?"

["Oh, you fucking bet I do, Gremory."] Ddraig growled in reply to Rias. ["Your unnatural existence of a nephew over here didn't just kill my Strongest Host, but he as good as killed my Second-Strongest Host as well! The only one who's allowed to fight and kill my host is the host of that bastard Albion, and you stole that opportunity from me, as well as Belzard and Elsha, you son of a bitch!"]

The temperature of the room dropped so low that everyone, even Grayfia, had to shiver slightly. The table and furniture began to be covered in a light coating of ice, and lightning began to gather around Roxas' body. Glaring at Isane (or more accurately, at Isane's left hand), he spoke. And his voice wasn't his usual, laid-back tone, but rather, a voice harder than steel, and hovering around Absolute Zero.

"I accept responsibility for Belzard's death, as he'd gone insane on the power that YOU granted him." Roxas spoke. "He'd gone Juggernaut Drive and threatened the lives of those I cared about. He didn't even deserve to die the death I granted him, on the end of my Excalibur Galatine."

Kiba stiffened at the mention of the word 'Excalibur' but Roxas ignored him.

"But Ddraig. I'll say this once and only one." Roxas spoke, his voice nearly as much a growl as Ddraig's. "Don't. You. Dare. Talk about Elsha. In front of me." A sword made of light appeared in Roxas' hand as he pointed it at Ddraig. "I've a damn good mind to kill your host, or at the least severely harm her, right here and now, just so you don't get your precious rematch with Albion."

Isane widened her eyes and began to sweat. She had barely any mastery of the Boosted Gear, and after how Roxas had killed Apoge as easily as he did, she didn't have a chance in hell of defending herself against him.

"Choose, Ddraig." Roxas spoke, in the same chilling tone, as the room's temperature dropped another degree or so. "Your desire to not miss out on a battle with Albion for the third time? Or your desire to get revenge on me?"

There was a tense silence for a full thirteen seconds, as everyone in Rias' peerage, as well as Grayfia, began to subtly prepare for a fight.

However, it didn't come to that, as Ddraig gave a ["Hmph."] and the Boosted Gear deactivated itself. Roxas gave a sigh, and the room began to thaw itself, as a result of returning to its normal temperature.

"Good." Roxas remarked, waving his hand and casting a spell that dried everything up. Rias, who had gone quiet, spoke up.

"Roxas, why did you threaten to kill a member of my peerage?!" She cried. "Did you really have to go that far?"

"Yes. And calm down." Roxas replied, before turning to Isane. "Sorry I had to threaten to kill you there, uh..."

"I-Isane." Isane replied, who was just wrapping her head around the fact that she wasn't going to die.

"Isane. Nice name, by the way." Roxas replied. "Anyway, sorry I had to threaten to kill you. It was the only way I could get Ddraig to back his lizard ass down. Know that I had no desire to harm a hair on your pretty head."

Isane had gone as red as the gauntlet that was on her arm mere moments ago, and Roxas chuckled.

"Anyway, Rias. What have you asked me here for?"

"Yes, I'm curious to hear what you want with my eldest son as well, Rias." Grayfia spoke up.

"Well, you see-" Rias began, but her words were interrupted as an orange magic-circle with a bird encased in the centre of it, formed itself in the entrance to the room, and flames began to erupt from it.

Roxas was unimpressed. In fact, he was so unimpressed that he was tempted to freeze the demonic flames (which were beginning to clear) coming from the magic-circle, right there and then, but he held himself back.

When the flames completely cleared, a tall and handsome man in his early-twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes became known to everyone in the room. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right, with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath this open blazer was a white dress shirt that wasn't fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his toned chest.

"Hm. It's been a while since I've been to the human world." The man turned around, and looked at Rias. "I've come to see you, my darling Rias.

Rias frowned, before the man looked at Roxas, who also had a frown on his face. The gears were starting to turn in his head, and they didn't paint a very pretty picture.

"Who's this guy?" He asked, looking unconcernedly at Roxas, before noticing Akeno. "Hmm, and who is this lovely young lady?"

"None of your concern, blondie." Roxas replied, having immediately taken a disliking to the man, who adopted a rather ugly expression on his face.

"Blondie? Don't try and insult Riser Phenex." He said, before turning to Rias. "Rias, you should try and control your servants."

"He's not my servant, Riser." Rias replied. "He's my nephew, Roxas Gremory."

Riser shrugged, stepped around Roxas (while looking extremely openly at Akeno's ass) and sat down on the sofa, right next to Rias, as Roxas and Akeno went and stood next to Grayfia.

"Mind filling me in on this, Mom?" Roxas whispered to Grayfia. "What the hell is Rias doing with Fianna Asmodeus' youngest brother?"

"Lord Zeoticus and Lord Renzo Phenex worked out a marital contract for Lady Rias and Lord Riser, about ten years ago.

The whole room was then enveloped in a tense silence as Riser, looking quite satisfied with himself, played with the hair of Rias (who looked extremely uncomfortable), and placed his hand on her leg, slowly going up towards her skirt, until Rias, having finally had enough, stood up.

"Cut it out already, Riser!" She snapped. "I told you last time. I'm not marrying you."

"Oh, but Rias." Riser replied, nonchalantly. "You're in no position to be selfish. Your family has its back against the wall, as does my illustrious family, to an extent, and our fathers knew that this would be a perfect way to produce strong grandchildren."

Roxas gave a loud cough into his hand, which to Akeno, Grayfia, and everyone else in the room, sounded suspiciously like the word "Bullshit!"

Riser heard as well, and stood up, turning to Roxas.

"Did you say something?" He asked. "Or were you just clearing your throat?"

"The latter." Roxas replied, his voice light and polite. "Sorry, just keep going. Pretend I'm not even here. I got a tickle in my throat, happens all the time." He coughed into his hand three more times, and Riser distinctly heard the words "Bullshit! Fucking bullshit!" come through the coughs.

Catching on, Riser stood up, angry. He walked over to Roxas, and stood before him. Riser might have stood a quarter of a foot taller than Roxas, but he was no more scared of Riser than he would be scared of a house-fly.

"Are you insinuating that something I, Riser Phenex, said, is bullshit, you lower-class mongrel?" Riser asked, flecks of hot spit landing on Roxas' face as he shouted.

"Yes." Roxas replied. "Now step away. Your breath smells like chicken, and I don't like it. Love eating it, though."

"I would also advice you to step away from my son as well, Lord Riser." Grayfia added, stepping forward. "As well as not to insult him. Or else I will have to take action."

Riser looked at Grayfia, who glared back at him, and stepped back.

"When ordered something by the Ultimate Queen, even I can be somewhat fearful." Riser remarked, sitting back down and looking back up at Rias. "As, only behind my great older sister, Fianna, and Serafall Leviathan, you are the Strongest Female Devil. Anyway, Rias as I said before, you can't afford to be selfish when it comes to the matter of your family."

"I don't intent to bring my family down." Rias snapped back. "I intend to find myself a man that I can call my husband, but they will be MY choice. And no matter what you say Riser, my choice will NOT be you!"

"Your choice doesn't matter, Rias." Riser replied, standing up and grabbing Rias' face. "Our fathers negotiated this contract between the two of us, and your father, a Devil vastly more important than you, and whose choice matters more, chose ME as your husband. I will not have you sully my good name by refusing me."

"I told you, Riser, NO!" Rias shouted, pulling herself out of Riser's grip. "I would rather marry a male of my own family than marry you! Sirzechs, Roxas, fuck, even Millicas! I don't care, fucking anyone but you!"

"Actually, Rias, if I might make a small point?" Roxas asked. "It might be distant, but you're actually related to Riser."

"Eh?" Rias looked at Roxas, blinking. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I actually did my research on a couple of things." Roxas replied, as everyone, even Riser, stopped to look at him. "You ever heard of the Demonic Genesys Ritual, Rias?"

"Y-yes." Rias replied. "It was used by the first Lucifer to create the Devil race. A mutation of the Biblical God's Angelic Creation power."

"Indeed." Roxas replied. "Well, something not very well-known is that a... spin-off, shall we say? version, of that ritual was used by Lucifer and Lilith to create 72 special Devils, all of which were brothers and sisters, in their own way."

"The 72 Pillars..." Rias whispered. "Bael, Agares, Phenex, Gremory, Belial... all of them?"

"All of them." Roxas replied. "Gremory and Phenex, in particular, happen to be your great-grandfather, MY great-great-grandfather, and Riser's great-grandmother, do they not?"

"Wait..." Rias had just put two and two together. "Then that means Riser-"

"Is your third cousin, yes." Roxas replied. "A relatively minor issue, to be honest, but I just thought I'd throw it out there."

Rias had gone slightly green, and Riser seemed to shrug the knowledge off.

"It doesn't matter." He leaned forward. "I'll take you back to the Underworld, Rias, then we can be married, and live a good life together. Even if we are technically cousins."

A red and black aura seemed to culminate around Rias, and she looked ready for a fight. But Grayfia stepped forward.

"If I might make a suggestion, the two of you?" She spoke. "I am here on orders of Sirzechs, and he predicted that this might happen. As such, I have been ordered to carry out a last-resort measure if no agreement is reached. You are welcome to settle your situation through a Rating Game, if you so wish."

"Rating Game?" Isane spoke up.

"It's basically a mini-war with Rias and Riser as the heads of your respective countries, if you wanna put it that way." Roxas explained. "Given the size of my aunt's peerage, and the fact I've seen Riser's peerage in action on TV, I'd say a Rating Game between you Rias and Riser would look like a pre-United Nations-involvement Korean War."

"I've played the game many times, and I am a known victor." Riser remarked. "And you, Rias, aren't even a qualified player, with little to no peerage to speak of. "Whereas..." He snapped his fingers, and another transportation-circle opened, and after the firestorm disappeared, fifteen women, of all shapes and sizes, and all of varying states of beauty, came out.

"You can't hope to win against me and my lovely servants, Rias." Riser remarked, walking over to a particularly beautiful woman with purple hair, and groping her obscenely large breasts. "Even if you, a Rating Game-virgin, had a week to train yourself in, you'd never be able to defeat me."

"Oh, yes I will!" Rias replied. "I'll do it, Riser! I'll settle this with you through a Rating Game! My servants and I will train ourselves to the best of our ability in a week, and once we're done, we'll annihilate you!"

Riser laughed, loudly and mockingly.

"I look forward to it, my love." He replied. He opened a transportation-circle, and disappeared, still groping the busty purple-haired woman.

Long after he was gone, Rias panted, coming down from the emotional high that her passionate declaration had given her (while Grayfia silently teleported out to inform Sirzechs and Zeoticus of the situation), before she heard a slow clap.

"Nice speech, Rias." Roxas remarked, a smirk on his face. "It's a wonder you don't go into politics, you'd be a great candidate, with oration skills like yours. Then again, Hitler was a great orator, so..." He shrugged. "Anyway. You plan on training you and your peerage, to the best of your ability, I think you said?"

"Y-Yes, that was what I asked you here for." Rias replied. "Roxas... will you train me and my peerage for the Rating Game against Riser?"

Roxas blinked.

"And why should I do that?" He asked. "I don't remember hearing you mention me in that little declamation of yours, once. Did you hear, Akeno?"

Akeno shook her head.

"Yeah, exactly." Roxas remarked, turning to Rias. "So why should I help you, when you said it would be YOU and your servants, not me, who would train yourselves up?"

"R-Roxas, please!" Rias' voice, rather than the passionate tone that he heard moments before, became more desperate. "I've looked for every possible way out! Renouncing my position as Heiress, having Riser killed, even-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Rias." Roxas replied. "In actuality... okay."

Rias blinked.

"Wh-what?" She replied.

"I said 'okay', Rias." Roxas said. "Zeoticus was the one who placed you in that engagement, and I'm feeling particularly vindictive towards him right now."

Rias' face lit up as she realised what her nephew was saying.

"So, therefore, I'll help you." Roxas replied. "Besides, I remember saying a while ago that I couldn't wait to see the look on my grandfather's face when the next person, after me, he tries to groom into his perfect Heir, slash puppet, goes against his wishes in any way. Winning that Rating Game and leaving the engagement would be a pretty good way to go about that happening, don't you think?"

Rias rushed forward, and wrapped her arms around Roxas. Even if she was his aunt, Roxas mentally appreciated her rather generous assets pressing up against him.

"Thank you, Roxas!" Rias spoke, into his shoulder. "Thank you."

"It's okay." Roxas replied, as Rias released him. "Now. I've got something to do. I'll be back in five minutes. Chat to Akeno while I'm gone."

Roxas created a silver transportation-circle, and disappeared.

Five minutes later, inside which Rias and Mira had started to make very pleasant conversation with Akeno, Roxas returned.

"Alright, all done." He spoke. "Rias, Mira, Koneko, Kiba, Isane. Can you please be here around this time tommorrow? So I can take you to where you'll be trained."

There was a general murmur of ascent, and Roxas nodded.

"Good. See you tomorrow." He looked at Akeno. "Come on, Akeno."

Akeno waved a goodbye to Rias and Akeno as she followed Roxas into the transportation-circle, and disappeared along with him.

 **Line Break**

"I'm back~!" Roxas called, as he and Akeno arrived back in his house. Penemue, Akasha, Valian and Palutena, who were all watching TV, looked up.

"Hey, Roxas." Valian greeted him. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, remember that holiday villa in Greece that I've had my eye on for a while?" Roxas asked.

"You mean the thirteen-bedroom, houses-around-thirty one?" Penemue asked. "What of it?"

"Well, I called in that favour from Azazel, and he's buying it." Roxas replied. "And my aunt and her peerage will be staying there for a week with us."

Akeno, Penemue, Akasha and Valian all made gestures of excitement, as they'd all seen the villa, and loved the idea of moving there. Palutena's reaction, however, was more... muted. She smiled, but that was about it.

"Akeno, Akasha, Valian, can you come with me when I go tommorrow?" Roxas asked. "Since I've agreed to train Rias and her peerage, and I'll need your help."

"No problem, Roxas." All three sexy-as-fuck replied.

"And Palutena, would it be alright if you came with us as well?" Roxas added. "I've got an idea for a possible modification I could make to the place, and I'd need your help for it."

"Okay, Roxas." Palutena replied, sighing.

"Sweet." Roxas replied. "Someone go and tell Asia and Kuroka what's happening."

Valian got up and left. Akeno, Akasha and Penemue left as well, deciding to go and do something else, leaving Roxas and Palutena alone.

Roxas plopped himself down beside his green-haired wife, who was looking at him. He snorted.

"I know that look, Palutena."

"I'm sure you do." Palutena replied. "I'm not unhappy with you for this, but... you do know who has supernatural dominion over Greece?"

"The Greek Pantheon." Roxas replied. "Yes, I know, Palutena. And it isn't a crime for a supernatural being to live in Greece. I know several Fallen Angels that live in Athens, for example. Some of the Greek Gods can be dicks, like Ares and Hermes, but Zeus isn't that bad."

"I know that, since he gave you some pointers in lightning magic, but-" Palutena tried to reply, but Roxas, knowing exactly what she was going to say, stopped her.

"Pal, I know what you're thinking, and everything will be fine." The silver-haired Nephalem assured his green-haired wife. "If the worst comes to the worst, we'll be prepared for it. You know as well as I do that the number of Greek Gods that could beat either of us on our own in a one-on-one battle can be counted on one hand, with fingers to spare: Zeus and Hades. And what is more" he added. "That number lowers down to a big fat ZERO when I go into my Twilight God form, or when you and I work together."

"I know that." Palutena replied. "Just promise me that if it comes to that, you PLEASE don't go into that damned form! It almost tore your soul apart last time you used it, and that was only after fifteen seconds!"

Roxas remembered full-well what Palutena was talking about.

"I promise, love." Roxas replied, wrapping his arms around Palutena and kissing her. "You know that I do."

"Good." Palutena replied. "Now." She shifted her body so she was sat on her husband's lap, and looked at him in a rather sultry way. "What should we do for the rest of the day?"

Roxas grinned.

 **Line Break**

It was the next day, after school. Rias and Mirajane were walking to the Occult Research Club room, where Roxas had asked her and her peerage to congregate at the end of the day, so he could take them to wherever he would be taking them to, in order for them to train for their Rating Game against Riser.

With Rias and Mira, however, was Sona Sitri, the Heiress of the House of Sitri, the President of the Student Council at Kuoh Academy, and Rias' best friend, along with her Queen, the Vice-President of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra.

Sona was a young, woman who wore purple-rimmed glasses, with a slim figure, black hair styled into a short bob cut, and violet eyes.

Tsubaki was a young woman with long, straight black hair that extended down to her knees, with split bangs at her face, and heterochromic eyes (a violet left eye and light brown right eye). She wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"I've got the absence of you and your peerage approved, Rias." Sona remarked to her best friend.

"Thank you." Rias replied. "I'll make sure to make it up to you." A rare smile came across Sona's face.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to." The Sitri Heiress replied. "Just worry about training yourself to beat that scumbag seven ways from Sunday. Though I am curious to meet Roxas, as I've heard a lot about him."

"From Serafall?"

"Yes." Sona replied. "She was named by Sirzechs and Grayfia as Roxas' godmother after his birth, and, in her own words, she taught him 'everything he needed to know in his cute little life'."

"Since that's Serafall we're talking about, Sona, I'd take her word with a metric ton of salt." Mirajane remarked. "If it was coming from someone like Fianna, though..."

"Yeah." Sona replied, as the four Devils, two born Devils, two Reincarnated, walked into the building, and went to the ORC room…

…

Where Riser was sat on one of the sofas, looking as arrogant as ever.

"What the fuck?!" Rias cried, preparing a magical attack, as Mirajane, Sona and Tsubaki all tensed up at the sight of Rias' former fiancé. "Riser, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's rude to talk about someone who's listening, my darling Rias." Riser remarked lightly, as he stood up. With a yell of rage, Rias let loose a blast of her Power of Destruction, and Riser created a shield out of a magic-circle, which easily blocked the attack, and created a huge plume of smoke that obscured him from sight, and filled the room up.

Rias, Mira, Sona and Tsubaki coughed and sputtered from the smoke, and once it cleared after a minute, Rias, contrary to what she expected…

…

Saw Roxas standing in front of her, instead of Riser.

And he was laughing. HARD.

"R-ROXAS?!" Rias cried, shocked out of her wits at what had just transpired. "It was YOU?!"

"Yup!" Roxas replied, still laughing. "Amazing what a little transformation magic can do, isn't it?"

"Wait, you know how to do transformation-magic?" Sona asked, after recovering from a small laugh. Even Tsubaki was giggling. "Isn't that one of the hardest branches of magic?

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "I just need to look at someone, and I can transform into them with a little bit of work. You should've seen Palutena's face when she walked into our bedroom one night, and saw a perfect replica of herself, masturbating on the bed."

He sniggered for a moment.

"Anyway." He looked at Sona and Tsubaki. "Who're these two, Rias?"

"I'm Sona Sitri." Sona stepped forward. "Little sister of your godmother, and friend of your aunt. This is Tsubaki, my Queen."

"Cool." Roxas replied, flopping back down onto the sofa, where 'Riser' had sat, minutes before. "We'll just wait for the rest of your peerage, Rias, then we can leave."

Rias sat down at her desk, and Mira stood beside her, while Sona and Tsubaki sat down on the sofa opposite him.

"If I might ask you something, Roxas." Sona spoke up. "Serafall told me that she, apparently, taught you everything you knew. Is that actually true?"

"No." Roxas replied. "All Serafall taught me was how to do ice-magic, unless you count her making me grope her tits for 'future reference for when we're married~', her words, not mine, as teaching me something."

"Ah." Sona replied, coughing. "I see."

After about five minutes, Kiba and Isane (with Kiba looking at Roxas with suspicion, and Isane looking with slight interest) walked into the ORC room, and after another two, Koneko entered the room.

"Right." Roxas said, with a rather business-like tone. "Let's go. We don't have all day."

Roxas created a transportation-circle, and led Rias and her peerage into it. One second later, he activated it, and another second later, everyone in Rias' peerage had to cover their eyes, as the sun blazed down on them with intense heat.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to mention." Roxas remarked. "It gets pretty toasty where I now live."

"You don't say." Kiba replied. "Where are we?"

"Greece." Roxas replied, promptly. "Near the Sesi Beach, if I do recall. But anyway. Let's get inside."

Roxas led Rias and her peerage into the huge house, which looked extremely modern, and very nice. There was even a gigantic swimming pool outside.

Once they were inside, Rias and her peerage found themselves in a huge foyer-like room.

"I'll show you to your bedrooms later." Roxas remarked, as he led the five Devils off through a door that was situated inside a grand-looking staircase, and down a set of stairs.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves in a moderately-sized room, with a few people hanging around in it. Rias and her peerage recognised two of the women, Palutena (who was waving a large golden staff with blue ball on the end of it at a large door, at the other end of the room) and Akeno. However, there were two other women, a silver-haired woman with hazel eyes, and a pink-haired woman with green eyes, that Rias and her peerage did not recognise.

There was also a young man there, talking with Akeno. The young man had short, black hair, and pale grey eyes. He was rather handsome, and around the same height as Isane. He wore casual attire.

Palutena stopped waving her staff, and walked over to Roxas.

"It's done." She stated. "I'm gonna go rest now."

"You do that." Roxas replied. As Palutena walked past him, Roxas gave her ass a swat, making her yelp in surprise as she walked away. Once she was gone, the Boosted Gear activated on Isane's arm, and the Divine Dividing wings activated on Valian's back.

["Well, well. It's been a while, Albion."] Ddraig growled. ["Decided to conspire with the murderer of my two strongest hosts?"]

["My host has feelings for the son of the current Lucifer, Ddraig."] Albion replied. ["Conspiring against you or your host has nothing to do with it, and it won't get in the way of our inevitable fight."]

["I doubt that very much."] Ddraig replied. ["Since he decided to kill both Belzard and-"] Ddraig stopped when Roxas shot the gauntlet a warning look, and created a light-spear in his hand, pointing it squarely at the gauntlet. The Welsh Dragon gave a ["Hmph."] and disappeared.

"Alright, everyone, listen up." Roxas took a breath, and spoke, getting the attention of everyone in the room, while the Divine Dividing wings deactivated. "This door" he pointed to the door that Palutena had been waving her staff at. "Leads to a dimension in which times flows 30.4375 times that of the outside world, a.k.a here, this house, the rest of the human world, you get my point."

"Uh..." Isane blinked. "That's a bit specific. 30.4375 times that of the outside world?"

"I should be training your brains instead of your bodies." Roxas muttered. "But in layman's terms: one day out here, one month in there. Got it?"

"Oh, okay." Isane replied. The rest of Rias' peerage nodded.

"So, we'll actually be spending six months training instead of a week?" Rias asked. "Since the first day of my week of training was yesterday."

"Yup." Roxas replied. "Any other questions?"

"Yes." Mirajane replied. "What about food? And other functions?"

Roxas blinked.

"We'll have to eat, and go to the toilet insanely often, won't we?" Mira explained. "And since time flows a lot faster in that dimension than out here, won't we need food-"

"Every ten minutes or so, in out-here terms?" Roxas finished for him. "No, you won't. But that was a smart question. You're smart. I like you."

Mira smiled.

"Palutena assured me" Roxas continued. "That all your bodily functions will slow down in sync with the time chamber. So, basically, you'll still only need to go to the toilet every six-or-so out-here hours, which would be a week, give or take several hours."

"Ahh." Mira nodded.

"Any other questions?" Roxas asked. "Because as a wise man once said, if you don't shake a leg, I'll fucking break it for you."

"…Did anyone actually say that?" Koneko asked.

"Probably." Roxas replied. "Anything else?"

"Will we be sleeping in that dimension?" Rias asked.

"No." Roxas replied. "Palutena told me that spending longer than an outside-day in a magically-induced dimension can have severe complications on any body that isn't that of a deity. So, in about..." He looked at his phone. "Hm, let's say eleven in-there days, we'll all be coming out, and I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Roxas opened the door, which opened into a beautiful, huge open field. "Now. Everyone in." He shepherded everyone inside, and shut the door behind them. "And one more thing before you start."

With a snap of Roxas' fingers, weighted braces appeared on each of the wrists and ankles of Rias, Mira, Koneko, Kiba and Isane.

"These braces will subtly get heavier and heavier as time goes by." He explaind. "Right now, they're only slightly heavier than what you're used to carrying, aka your own body weight. If you wear them constantly while training, you won't even notice them, since you'll be getting physically stronger all the time, which eliminates the need for normal physical training, which'd take up at least ¾ of your training, otherwise.

The silver-haired Nephalem snapped his fingers again, and the weighted braces disappeared. When Rias and her peerage all exclaimed in surprise, and grabbed at their wrists or ankles, Roxas sniggered.

"Oh, don't worry yourselves." He said. "You're still wearing those braces. They just won't interfere with everyday life. You won't be needing to think about putting them back on until the end of your training, and after that, I'll consider putting them on you again so you can keep training. And before you ask, they still work."

After a yawn, Roxas spoke again.

"Okay, Rias." Roxas pointed at Rias. "You'll be training with Akeno." Akeno smiled at Rias, who walked over to her. "Mirajane. You're off with Valian." He pointed to the silver-haired girl, who Mirajane bowed to, and walked over to.

"Not-relative-to-Sae-Toujou, aka Koneko." He pointed at Koneko. "You'll be off with Akasha." Koneko mutely walked over to the pink-haired Vampiress. "Isane, you'll be with your fellow Longinus-wielder, Tobio Ikuse. A friend of mine."

Isane walked over to Tobio.

"And Kiba." Roxas turned his red eyes on Kiba. "You're with me. See you in about two weeks!" He called to everyone, and activated four magic-circles underneath them at the same time, sending everyone but Kiba and himself away.

 **Line Break**

 **Koneko and Akasha**

Koneko's jumped in the air, avoiding an attempted sweep-kick from Akasha, and threw a punch in return. Her fist impacted Akasha's face, but the Vampiress didn't even flinch. Instead, she swung her other leg up, catching Koneko by surprise and hitting her in the face.

Rias' Rook flew sideways, and landed on the soft ground. Jumping back to her feet, she redoubled her efforts to get her trainer to feel some sort of pain, and rushed at her.

Once she reached her, Koneko began swinging hard at Akasha, who, without even moving from her spot, managed to stop every attack she made. She leaned from side to side, making sure that Koneko's fists came agonizingly close to her, just to aggravate the white-haired midget even more, diverted her punches with her arms or hands, and even, in one case, blocked Koneko's punch with the centre of her forehead.

Koneko gave a hiss of pain at Akasha's last block, as her head was hard and resilient, more like punching a brick wall than anything. Capitalising on this opportunity, Akasha swung at Koneko with a hard roundhouse kick, caught her on the left side of her head, and sent her flying onto the ground.

"Nice try, Koneko." Akasha remarked, stepping forward. "I think I got a good idea of how you fight, in the last few hours."

"..." Koneko got to her feet, and looked at Akasha.

"Your strength, while rather weak, by the standards of Rooks I've seen in Rating Games, is sufficient to do noticeable damage to members of Riser's peerage, maybe even one individual member out in a single hit. Which, to be fair, isn't very impressive, as the members of Riser's peerage, with the exception of his Queen, and Riser himself, are all Low-Class Devils." Akasha stated. "However, that doesn't eliminate the possibility of improvement in your physical strength, though that's what those weighted braces are for."

"...Then what are you going to do to train me?" The still-on-the-ground Koneko asked.

"Simple." Akasha replied, waving her hand and creating several humanoid figures, purely out of what seemed to be blood. "Let's just say... I believe in learning on the job. So, get back on your feet before my Blood Soldiers make you stay down there. Also, kicks only or you'll regret it~"

Koneko jumped to her feet, and flipped away from one of the 'Blood Soldiers'. Landing on the ground, she swung her leg at the head of one of them, and the head, once her foot made contact with it, suddenly turned to liquid and collapsed, with the body still moving around, as if it hadn't just been decapitated.

"...Eww." Koneko muttered, as she realised that the blood was still on her leg, and had stained her sock and shoe. However, she had to ignore that and get out of the way of a would-be devastating punch, coming from another of the Blood Soldiers.

On instinct, Koneko thrust her fist at the chest of the Blood Soldier, and though her fist connected... It was almost crushed with how hard the surface of the Blood Soldier's chest had become.

Letting out a scream of pain, Koneko fell backwards onto the ground.

"I said no kicks, you know." Akasha remarked, lightly, as she took a crimson-red lollipop out of a pocket-dimension, it seemed, and stuck it in her mouth. "Now, back on your feet."

 **Rias and Akeno**

"So, Rias." Akeno spoke to the crimson-haired beauty who she'd be training. "I'm curious. What kind of magic do you specialise in? Or in general. Do you do magic at all?"

"Well, yes. I do." Rias replied. "I'm good at healing magic, teleportation magic, magic-circle shields, and sleep-inducing magic. Though I specialise in the Power of Destruction."

"I see." Akeno replied, thinking for a moment. "Why sleep-inducing magic, though? Seems a bit out of left-field."

"Oh, my Queen has a Sacred Gear that sometimes causes her to go out of control." Rias replied. "I have to put her to sleep in order to snap her out of it."

"Fair enough." Akeno replied. "But with sleep-magic, teleportation-magic, and your Power of Destruction, though that doesn't exactly count as 'magic', per se, but it could still work."

"Why?" Rias asked. "Where are you going with this?"

"I just got an idea." Akeno replied. "You'll be fighting Riser Phenex in a Rating Game, I'm told. Which means you'll be fighting in an arena of sorts, correct?"

"Yes." Rias replied. "All Rating Games, of all kinds, take place in an arena. Why'd you ask?"

"Weeee-llll~" Akeno replied, drawing out the word with her sexy-as-hell voice. "I think it's better if I show you, isn't it?"

Akeno pointed at the space right below Rias' feet, and for a second, nothing happened. However, Rias felt the ground becoming slightly hot beneath her feet, and she looked down to see a light-yellow magic-circle appearing below her feet. In a surprising show of physical agility, Rias jumped into the air, and dodged the blast of Lightning that burst from the magic-circle, and landed behind it, glaring at Akeno, who giggled.

"What the hell was that?!" Rias cried. "That could have really hurt!"

"Yes. And it would have given me such a rush~" Akeno replied, licking her fingers seductively. "But anyway. My idea was that while in the Rating Game with Riser, you could layer concentrated bursts of sleep-magic, teleportation-magic, and your Power of Destruction, around the Rating Game field, like a minefield, to, well, put Riser's peerage members to sleep, teleport them away from your 'base', or just destroy them entirely."

"What?" Rias blinked. "How do you expect me to learn how to do that in a week?"

Right as Rias said that, a pale-blue magic-circle appeared right below her feet, and she suddenly found herself frozen to the ground she stood on, in a block of ice, with only her head exposed to the world.

"You forget, Rias~" Akeno replied, giggling in a slightly sadistic tone, as the ice began to melt around Rias. Once it fully melted, Rias became acutely aware that her school uniform was wetter than the pussy of an unsatisfied MILF in every porno ever, pretty much guaranteeing that her. "I have about six months to train you, more or less~"

 **Line Break**

It was the end of the first two-and-a-bit weeks (if one factored in the twelve hours (in outside-terms) of training that Rias and her peerage had been put through, not including the extremely good meal, cooked by Akeno, that they had been served at 5:30pm) of training, and Isane Hyoudou pulled on a pyjama-tank top emblazoned with the words 'Sleepy Girl', along with a set of short pyjama shorts, and climbed into a large, Queen-sized bed, while looking across at Asia (who she was extremely happy to have reunited with) sleeping peacefully in the bed across from her.

As she pulled the covers over her, and closed her eyes, she tiredly reflected on the training that she had had with Tobio Ikuse. The focus of the training was in speed training, and the current host of the Inugami of the Black Blade hadn't held back in making sure that Isane got as fast as she could.

Overall, though she knew that the training would continue, and that she could barely walk from how hard she'd been trained, Isane was happy with the training she had received over the past two weeks, and that she was able to run nearly as fast as the fastest human sprinters on Earth. Though she took in that this was only in short bursts, it was still a good thing, as in a life-or-death fight like the Rating Game was intended to try and simulate, Isane would need as much of an advantage over her hypothetical-opponents as she could get (as if the Boosted Gear wasn't already enough of an advantage).

With this thought in mind, Isane's head hit the pillow, and the current hostess of Ddraig was asleep at once.

In seemingly seconds, Isane felt herself waking up again, but she wasn't in the large bedroom of Roxas' Greek villa that she had fallen asleep in.

In short, she was in a completely white space. And by 'completely white space', I'm not kidding. The entire room (that was the closest description that Isane could come up with) was white, along with the furniture.

However, there appeared to be no-one here. Not one person was sat on any of the furniture that littered this area.

"Hello?" Isane blinked, and looked around. "What's going on?"

There was no response.

"Where am I?" Isane asked, not expecting a response. "This is kinda creeping me out."

Still, no response.

"Ddraig?" Isane called. "You here?"

For the third time, no response.

"Helllloooooooo?" Isane called, drawing out the word, and expecting even less of a response than the one he already got.

That made it all the more shocking when he heard a soft, melodious female voice speak, right behind him.

"Hello."

Isane gave a shriek of surprise, and jumped. Whirling around, her eyes set upon a beautiful-looking young woman, who had long, wavy blonde hair and a slim, yet voluptuous, figure. She wore a purple dress, and a head accessory.

Her eyes flicking to the woman's breasts, and then back into her light green eyes, Isane found her voice.

"Uh, hello." She replied. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Well, to answer your first question, Isane Hyoudou." The woman replied. "My name is Elsha. Nice to meet you. And secondly, believe it or not, you're inside the Boosted Gear."

"Inside the Boosted Gear?" Isane repeated, wholly confused, while mentally acknowledging that she had heard Elsha's name before, coming from Ddraig. "Am I still asleep? Because I distinctly-"

"Oh, you're asleep, alright." Elsha replied, gesturing that Isane sit down on a sofa, which she did, with the blonde beauty sitting next to him. "This is just your unconscious mind talking to me."

"Then... why am I here?" Isane asked. Elsha chuckled.

"Well, I just wished to talk to you about a couple of things that have been happening, since I haven't checked in with you for a few days." She replied. "I like to have a look at the lives of my successors, every once in a while."

"Your... successors?" Isane repeated. "Wait... Ddraig mentioned your name... are you a previous host of the Boosted Gear?"

"I am." Elsha replied. "Not to brag, but I'm known as the second-strongest host, the strongest female host, of the Boosted Gear that there's ever been, behind Belzard."

Isane's draw dropped, and Elsha let out a chuckle.

"Yeah." Elsha replied. "Anyway." Her smile became slightly smaller. "When I checked in with you just now, and had a look at the past few days, I found that you, or to be more exact, your Master, Rias Gremory, have found themselves under the tutelage of one Roxas Gremory. I must say" she muttered. "I never expected Roxas to be the type to train someone, or agree to have them trained."

Isane blinked.

"You sound as if you knew Roxas." She spoke. "Wait, Ddraig said once that you 'got involved' with him."

"And he's right." Elsha replied, sighing. "Roxas... a day doesn't go by that I don't miss him."

"Miss him?" Isane blinked. "Were you... together?"

"Oh, sorry." Elsha replied. "I'm just rambling. And to answer your question, Isane, Roxas and I were together, yes. In the sense that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, that is."

 **And that's the seventh chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Roxas has met Riser, agreed to train Rias, impersonated the aforementioned Riser (he'll be doing a few more tricks of that sort in the future), and Rias' peerage's training has begun! Also, it has been revealed that the strongest female host (and the downright sexiest host) of Ddraig was actually romantically involved with Roxas, in the past! What could possibly have caused their split (apart from her death)? Well, stick around and find out next chapter!**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Sona: 77-57-83**

 **Tsubaki: 94-59-88**

 **Elsha: 91-54-87**

 **Next Time: Elsha and Roxas, Mira's Training, Kiba's Training**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Ouch." She whispered. "That must have been horrible. But... why did Roxas leave after that?"_

 **See you later~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"You and Roxas were together?" Isane asked, blinking. "How long ago was this?"

"Oh, about two hundred years ago?" Elsha asked. "Actually, no. It was 225, closer to that."

"Ahh." Isane replied. "Not to pry, but how long were you together for?"

"We dated for three years." Elsha replied. "It was really, really nice, too. The two of us really loved each other's company, we confided everything in each other, and the cuddles were amazing~" Elsha gave a warm, reminiscent smile, and looked at Isane. "Though one slight disagreement we had was over me wanting to hold out on having sex with him until we got married."

"I see." Isane replied. "Did that cause any problems? Was that why you-?"

"Oh, no." Elsha replied. "That little snag never caused us any problems. We still loved each other, but…"

"What?" Isane said, slightly insistently.

"Well, one sparring session we had, we sometimes sparred with each other, just to keep each other in shape… it went wrong." Elsha replied. "It really went wrong. Caused Roxas to leave and everything in the aftermath too."

She looked down at the ground, and sighed. "I was in my Balance Breaker armour- the strongest natural form that the Boosted Gear, and most Sacred Gears, can access –and fighting against Roxas, but he ended up destroying my armour with his Power of Destruction."

"Damn." Isane replied, suddenly realising in her mind that she had found a possible reason beyond the one he gave at the Gremory Manor to not use the Power of Destruction. "Did it hurt?"

"Well, the armour getting wrecked by Roxas' incredible natural talent in his father's famous power didn't hurt me that much." Elsha replied. "But one of the larger shards of the armour that got destroyed pierced one of my lungs. THAT hurt."

Isane winced, and instinctively put her hand over the side of her chest, where her own lungs were.

"Ouch." She whispered. "That must have been horrible. But... why did Roxas leave after that?"

"God knows." Elsha replied, sighing. "But if I know Roxas, his reason for leaving is probably because he didn't want to hurt me anymore than he did."

"…" Isane was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Was... was that what killed you?" She asked. "Is that how you died? Getting punctured in the lung by a piece of your own armour?"

"No." Elsha replied. "Well, not directly, anyway. I survived getting my lung punctured, but only thanks to a few quick spells. One to remove the shard of armour from my lung, one to close the wound in my lung, and another to stop the bleeding. But, once I had managed to teleport myself home and heal myself up to the closest to full-health I could get... Roxas was gone."

"Gone?" Isane blinked.

"Gone." Elsha repeated. "I looked for him in all the usual places in the human world, and a couple of places in the Underworld that he liked to go, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

She gave another sigh.

"I didn't survive very long after that." Elsha remarked. "I came across a Stray Devil a couple of days later, and... well, you can guess how that ended."

"Elsha... I'm so sorry." Isane whispered. "Getting torn apart by a Stray Devil, that must have been horrible."

"It was. It definitely was rather horrible." Elsha replied. "It was horrible, but also rather ironic." She gave a giggle. "The Second-Strongest Host of the Boosted Gear, torn apart by a simple Stray Devil. No better definition of 'going out with a whimper' than that, huh?"

"Yeah." Isane replied. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Elsha replied. "I know what you're thinking, Isane, and I don't have any bad feelings towards Roxas, for what happened. It wasn't his fault."

"…" Isane was silent at Elsha's words, before she spoke again. "Do you... uh... see Roxas again?"

"I honestly wish I could." Elsha replied. "But as much as I want to, there's no way that I'll be able to come back to the world of the living. I'm dead, and my soul is sealed inside this Gear."

"Hmm." Isane hummed.

"Anyway." Elsha replied, a smile on her face. "Enough of that. I didn't just call you down here to tell my silly sob-story, Isane. I also called you down here because I'm interested in my most recent successor becoming as strong as she can get."

"Where are you going with this exactly? Isane blinked.

"Oh, I'm just going to give you a couple of pointers with the Boosted Gear." Elsha replied, giggling. "I should think that being the Second-Strongest Wielder would be good at giving a tip or two to the present wielder."

 **Line Break**

 **Month 2**

 **Kiba and Roxas**

There was a blinding flash of sparks as one of Kiba's swords clashed with the sword that Roxas was using, which was just a normal sword made entirely out of the Primordial Power of Darkness. Roxas didn't move from his spot, but Kiba found himself flying backwards. He landed on his feet, and two swords appeared, one in each hand. One seemed to be made of fire, and the other out of ice.

Giving a yell of rage, Kiba ran at Roxas again, fully intending to cut him up. The sole Knight of Rias Gremory was currently incredibly angry, as ever since Roxas had mentioned that cursed word 'Excalibur', Kiba had been bombarded with the memories of the horrible deaths of his friends in that horrible Church. The images of his friends inhaling such a great amount of poisonous gas while he ran away, fatigued and hardly able to breathe, the temper of the rather polite and caring Knight boiled over into extreme rage.

Roxas regarded Kiba with disdain, and simply swivelled around when Kiba came close enough to him, kicking him in the back and sending him down to the ground.

Spitting blood from his mouth, Kiba jumped back to his feet and rushed at Roxas, creating a huge two-handed demonic sword, that emitted an ominous, destructive aura.

"Come on, Roxas!" Kiba screamed, running at Roxas far slower than he was used to. "Show me that fucking Holy Sword, so I can destroy it!"

"Well, if you inist..." Roxas replied, sighing. As Kiba continued to run at him, Roxas pulled his hairband out of his hair, which appeared as a sword, and swung once. Galatine clashed with Kiba's sword, destroying it on the spot, and the shock of such a simple attack sent Kiba sprawling onto the ground.

"That." Roxas remarked, coldly. "Was terrible, Kiba."

Kiba gave a growl from his position on the ground, and tried to get to his feet, but Roxas pointed Excalibur Galatine at his throat, making sure to keep him down there.

"Y-You expect me to just stay down here?" Kiba growled. "When I'm faced with one of the swords I want to destroy most in the world? The very sword that cost me and my friends our lives?!"

"What are you tal-" Roxas blinked, and then remembered something that he had been told by Gabriel. About something that had happened less than twenty years ago. "Ohhh. So it's you, Isaiah."

Kiba was so momentarily shocked at the realisation that Roxas knew his original name that he didn't hurl more insults at Roxas for using the sword that he did.

"Yeah, I know what happened to you, Isaiah." Roxas spoke, quietly. "The Great Seraph Gabriel told me all about the Holy Sword Project, and how you had to suffer through it. And though my words will doubtless mean nothing to you, I'm sorry."

Roxas took his sword away from Kiba's throat, and turned it back into a hairband, and tied his hair up again. He then offered his hand to the blonde wannabe-Casanova, and pulled him to his feet. Kiba, though he looked suspiciously at Roxas, didn't look like he was going to pull out a sword and try to cut him up at a moment's notice.

"Anyway." Roxas replied. "If I might make a suggestion, Kiba, why don't you try to put it behind you? I can't see being angry at the Holy Sword Project doing you any good."

"Why should I?" Kiba asked. "All it's done is cause me and my friends who died unending misery, and I-"

"Can't change it." Roxas cut in. "If time travel was possible, which it isn't, I wouldn't recommend going back to stop yourself and your friends from dying at the hands of that Project. Not only would it probably break a fourth-dimensional law or twenty, just like going back in time to take the virginity of some- I dunno -some slutty present-MILF and father her child would, but that's beside the point."

Kiba was silent as Roxas kept talking.

"Kiba, think for a second. When you died as a result of the Holy Sword Project, and died in the exact way you did, by presumably inhaling a dose of Zyklon B and/or chloroform into your system, what happened?"

"I... I was saved by Rias." Kiba replied. "She made me into her Knight."

"Indeed." Roxas replied. "And has your experience as Rias' Knight been good or bad?"

"Good, definitely!" Kiba replied, slightly more defiantly than he would have liked. "I, the Sword of Rias Gremory, respect Rias and Mirajane as my King and Queen, respectively, along with seeing them as sisters I never had. Koneko, while a little closed-off from the world, is very nice, and a good friend, and Isane is quite nice. I can't imagine life without them, but, Roxas… where are you going with this?"

"Well, let me ask you something else, Kiba." Roxas replied. "Did you ever stop to think, even once, in the 20 years that have happened since the Holy Sword Project ended, that it was the catalyst that set off you getting reincarnated as a Devil, and meeting the people who you view as the siblings you never had? The people who, in your words, you can't imagine life without?"

"I..." Kiba looked down. "I never thought of it that way."

"Thought not." Roxas replied. "So, Kiba, though I empathise with your anger at the Holy Sword Project, how about you channel your anger at it in a different direction? Like, I dunno, into trying to become as strong as you can possibly be, so you can be a better 'Sword of Rias Gremory'?"

Kiba looked thoughtful for a second, before adopting a resolute look on his face.

"I'll try." He replied.

"Good man." Roxas replied. He created a sword out of the Primordial Power of Darkness. "Now that we've got that mushy shit out of the way, let's get back to training, Sword-Birther. I got a few ideas as to some special swords you can create."

 **Line Break**

"So, how's everyone's training going?" Palutena asked, as she sat down, a few feet away, and watched Rias and her peerage eat dinner (or rather, a picnic-dinner, prepared by Akeno and Asia) inside the dimension they were in. After the dinner, Rias and her peerage would have a mock-fight against each other for around half a week, before they went to bed. "What've you been doing for the past two months?"

"I've been doing magical training with Akeno." Rias replied. "She's helping me create a magical mine-field, with a combination of Power of Destruction and sleeping magic."

Rias' peerage gave small noises of interest through their food.

"Mira?" Palutena asked.

"Valian's helping me with my Sacred Gear." Mirajane replied. "She's been helping me with using my different forms of it, and helping me control myself while in said forms."

"...Akasha's been helping me with kicking in a fight." Koneko replied. "...She's considering teaching me savate."

"What's-" Isane asked, but Palutena answered the question of the current host of Ddraig before she could finish asking it.

"Martial art. Originated at around the beginning of the 19th century in France. Roxas is exceptional at it."

"Oh." Isane replied, nodding.

"So, what have you two done for training?" Palutena asked, turning to Kiba and Isane. "My husband didn't carve you up into pieces, I see, Kiba."

"No, he didn't." Kiba replied. "He's actually been really nice. Roxas' given me some ideas as to some new swords I can create with Sword Birth. Like a lightning-sword, one that controls gravity, and one that controls other swords."

"Cool." Palutena replied. "And Isane?"

"Tobio's been giving me some pointers in magic, and he's helping me with speed and stamina." Isane replied. "Even with those weights on, I feel a lot stronger."

"Well, when you take them off, on the day of the Rating Game with Riser, and after you win, you might have to work on restraining your newfound strength. I remember Roxas not doing so, and well..." She shrugged. "I won't go into that."

Rias and her peerage continued eating their dinner for another five minutes, before Rias spoke up after finishing her sandwich.

"Speaking of Roxas, Palutena, do you know where he might be?" Rias asked.

"Oh, Roxas?" Palutena repeated. "He said he's going to see some friends of his. In the Grigori."

"The Grigori?" Rias blinked. "You mean the Fallen Angel organization that accounts for around 95% of all known Fallen Angels? Why would Roxas associate with them?"

"What other Grigori do you think I refer to, Rias?" Palutena asked, slightly sarcastically and also slightly playfully. "And Roxas would probably associate with them because their, arguably, highest-ranking female member is one of his wives, even if she is his first-cousin once removed."

Palutena took a bottle of Coca-Cola, opened it, and took a drink.

"He probably went to see her." She remarked. "Or he's hanging around with the team of humans that have allied themselves with the Grigori. Or he's getting chased around by Shuri because she, somehow the only woman who's actually able to scare him, wants to incorporate him into the kinky-as-fuck games that she plays with her husband, Baraqiel."

The green-haired goddess gave a shrug, and noticed Rias, who looked slightly disappointed at the realisation that wherever Roxas was, there was one place that he wasn't at and that place was here.

"Who knows what he's doing?"

 **Line Break**

It transpired that the second possibility of the three that Palutena had stated was the closest to the truth. He was sat on a stool, which was pulled up to a counter, and having a drink poured for him by Tobio Ikuse, who worked as a bartender at the bar Roxas was sat in, known as the Black Dog BAR, while he strummed the opening melody to the song 'Buried Alive' by Avenged Sevenfold, on an acoustic guitar, that while old, was still in good condition.

"Thanks again for agreeing to help out with Isane's training, Tobio." Roxas thanked his best male friend, as he paused, took the glass, and downed it in one go. "I owe you one, mate."

The black-haired bartender gave a shrug.

"No problem, Roxas." Tobio replied as Roxas returned to his playing. "Just returning the favour for all the times you help us out when we go to deal with supernatural threats. Like those few vampires in Ireland, though that didn't go as well as it should have."

"Tell me about it." Roxas chuckled, as he switched to the opening riff of 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica. "Grigori's top task force, the son of the current Lucifer, Hellsing's ultimate weapon AND the most famous vampire slayer of all time, in the same place, at the same time? How long are those odds?"

"Probably as short as the odds were of it turning into a bloodbath." Tobio replied, smartly, as he poured Roxas another drink. "Even if it didn't. You sure you don't want anything stronger?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Roxas replied, as he paused again and took a drink. "I might be strong enough to give Azazel and Baraqiel a run for their money in a fight, but I'm not a drunk pervert slash cuck like them."

"Fair enough." Tobio replied, as Roxas drunk a bit more of his drink, and the door to the bar swung open, with four individuals walking in.

The first individual was a handsome man, with the appearance of a delinquent, and with a white cat sitting on his shoulder, which he was stroking lightly.

The second person was a beautiful young woman, with brown hair tied to her back. She wore an agent uniform.

The third person was also a good-looking young woman, who had brown hair tied into short twin-tails, with the rest of it going down to just below her shoulders. She wore a casual shirt and jeans.

The fourth individual was a woman whose beauty outdid that of the second and third individuals, several times over. She was a European-looking woman who appeared to be around twenty years old, around the same physical age as Roxas. Her golden-blonde hair flowed all the way down to just above her thighs, and her sapphire-blue eyes seemed to glow, and light up the bar, whose lights were slightly dimmed. She wore grey Magician's robes, with a hood, which was pulled down.

Respectively, these people were Kouki Samejima, Natsume Minagawa, Sae Toujou, and Lavinia Reni. They were all members of the Slash/Dog Team, which was founded and led by Tobio.

"Hey, everyone." Tobio remarked to his team members. "Glad you could make it."

Everyone on the team greeted Tobio and Roxas (who greeted them back (while putting the guitar back into a pocket-dimension), as he was on friendly terms with all of them), and made their way up to the bar, and sitting down. With the exception of Lavinia, everyone ordered drinks of their own, with Lavinia just shifting her stool closer to Roxas, and laying a gentle hand on top of his own.

"It's been a while since you joined us, Rox." Lavinia spoke, gently, with her eyes meeting Roxas' own. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good." Roxas replied, as he drunk the rest of his drink, and looked back at Lavinia. "You?"

"Oh, I've been good." Lavinia replied, her hand slowly making its way up Roxas' arm. "You're looking pretty good tonight, you know?"

"Thanks." Roxas replied, smiling. It was pretty hard for someone to NOT smile when Lavinia was around. "You always seem to, yourself, Lavinia."

"Aww~" Kouki remarked, slightly teasingly, with a light alcoholic drink in hand. "Relationship goals~" Roxas responded by throwing the rest of his drink (which was only a bit) onto Kouki's face.

"Shut up, Kouki!" Roxas groaned, though he couldn't stop himself from laughing, which in turn, couldn't stop the other five individuals around from laughing. After everyone stopped, he went back to talking with Lavinia, for about half an hour, until he stood up.

"Well, I gotta get going." Roxas remarked, to everyone. "See you tomorrow, Tobio. Put it on my tab."

"Seeya, Roxas." Tobio leant over the counter and fist-bumped Roxas. "And I'll make sure to."

Before the silver-haired Nephalem walked out of the bar, he felt a pair of soft arms wrapping around him from behind, in a warm embrace.

"Bye, Rox." Lavinia bade Roxas goodbye. "I hope I can see you again soon."

"Y-yeah." Roxas replied, going slightly pink, and smiling slightly at the feeling of Lavinia's large breasts pressing up against his back. "See you, Lavinia."

As Roxas left the bar, and magic-circled away, Lavinia took her seat back at the bar, and Tobio remarked, smiling slightly.

"You like him, don't you?"

Now it was Lavinia's turn to go slightly pink, as two individuals walked into the bar, both Fallen Angels.

The first Fallen Angel to walk in had the appearance of a middle-aged, gruff-looking man, with short black hair, matching beard, and a muscular body. He wore a dark-green robe, with what appeared to be high-tech body-armour underneath. This was Baraqiel, a high-ranking Cadre in the Grigori. He was a ten-winged Fallen Angel (though his wings were hidden right now).

The second person was a woman that appeared to be in her late-twenties. Her hair was jet-black, and her eyes were green. She wore a shrine maiden's outfit. This was Shuri Himejima, Baraqiel's wife and Fallen Saints Queen (the Fallen Saints had been developed as a result of the alliance treaty, signed by representatives of both Grigori and Heaven, as a counterpart to the Brave Saints, Heaven's system of creating new Angels in the absence of the possibility of Palutena being able to create Angels, like her Father had done), and the mother of Akeno Himejima.

Tobio looked up from the bar after serving Lavinia some fruit-juice.

"Oh, hey Baraqiel, Shuri." Tobio greeted his aunt and uncle. "Shuri, before you ask, Roxas isn't here. He just left about a minute ago."

"Damn!" Shuri muttered. "I wanted to talk to Roxas about something!"

'Oh, I wonder what about?' Tobio thought, dryly.

 **Line Break**

 **Month 3**

 **Mirajane and Valian**

"Excellent, Mirajane." Valian whispered, just loud enough for Rias' Queen to hear her, as the white-haired wielder of 'Take Over' sat, cross-legged, with her hands folded at her lap, eyes closed, in deep meditation, while Valian sat opposite to her. "Deep breath..."

Mirajane did as instructed, heaving a slow, deep sigh, feeling a new wave of relaxation overtake her.

"Very good." Valian whispered. "You're a natural at this."

Quiet dominated the air around them, settling down on the two Sacred Gear wielders, as thick as the snow got during a Russian winter. Minutes passed.

"Aaaaannd..." Valian muttered. "Open your eyes."

On command, Mirajane opened her blue eyes, and took a breath.

"Thanks, Valian." Rias' Queen spoke. I'm surprised that I've never explored the possibility of meditating before."

"Well, given that Rias' peerage seem to rely on power, I'm not surprised that anyone hasn't thought of taking a more supportive option in battle, especially when you all, with the possible exception of Kiba, have the potential to." Valian replied. "You chief amongst them, since in raw magical power, I can sense you outmatch Rias, who prefers to use her Power of Destruction, and only resorts to magic when the Power of Destruction doesn't work. Or when she needs to subdue you."

"That's right." Mirajane replied. "She learnt sleep-inducement magic for that very reason."

"Yeah, I guessed as much." Valian remarked. "Anyway, meditation is a much better, and far more healthy option, for controlling a Sacred Gear, especially one like yours, that has such a high potential for its wielder to go out of control."

"Indeed." Mirajane replied. "Since I have a Stray Devil, a Demonic Dragon and a Demonic Elf sealed inside this gear."

Valian nodded, and stood up.

"Yeah." The silver-haired descendent of Lucifer replied. "Now. How about a quick spar?"

"Sure." Mirajane replied, and before Valian's eyes, a dark light seemed to come over her, and over time, it slowly began to become more intense.

Once it cleared, in a large, dark explosion, a different-looking Mirajane stood before Valian, who spread her eight Devil wings.

Mirajane's eyes had become darker, and her eyelashes had grown larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style vertically crossing her right eye. Similar markings were present above her right breast, and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair had become wilder, jutting upwards while getting curlier, with her front ponytail growing longer. Her ears had enlarged, extending backwards and getting pointed edges. She also gained sharp, canine teeth, and her lips seemed to have become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands had received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail that seemed to be made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Mira's clothing had also changed, with her school uniform being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which revealed her arms and legs, and was open on the front and back, exposing most of her belly and large cleavage. Her clothing had golden-coloured edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar was tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet were covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her thighs. She also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

Mirajane, after spreading her six Devil wings, flew at Valian and attempted to wrap her tail around her, but Valian flew out of the way, and snapped her fingers.

A magic-circle opened in front of her, and a large shard of ice flew from it, and it was bang on course to hit Mirajane, if she hadn't countered with a wave of boiling water, which melted the ice-shard on contact. Mirajane flew at Valian, and attempted to claw at her face, but Valian teleported backwards a few yards, and flung a blast of lightning at Rias' white-haired Queen.

Even when Mirajane extended both her hands and sent a large ball of lightning of her own at Valian to counter the attack, Valian's attack was still powerful enough to hit and damage her, as it was used in combination with the Primordial Power of Darkness, the power that Valian had inherited from her father, Lucian Lucifer who inherited it from HIS father, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who inherited it from HIS father, Valian's great-grandfather, and Roxas' grandfather, Lucifer himself.

Valian went on the offensive now. She flew forward in the blink of an eye, and grabbed Mirajane's head, before slamming it into her knee to stun her. Valian then delivered a mid-air spin-kick to the side of Mirajane's head, sending her flying to the side. When Mirajane tried to create a number of magic-circle shields to stop Valian from hitting her anymore, Valian just flew forward, and in a few seconds, had punched through them all faster than Mirajane could make them, and delivered a devastating punch to Rias' white-haired Queen, sending her down to the ground.

Mirajane shakily got back to her feet, flickering between her original Satan Soul form and her normal form, before settling on her normal form and collapsing backwards onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Well, at least I didn't have to Divide your strength this time." Valian remarked, landing back on the ground, without a scratch on her body, or even a ruffle on her clothing. "Come here, Mira. I'll heal you."

Mirajane got back to her feet, trembling slightly, and walked over to Valian, who extended her hands and let a dark aura come from her hands, which began to heal Mirajane's wounds.

"Man... thanks, Valian." Mirajane muttered. "Though I didn't think the Primordial Power of Darkness was a healing power."

"It can do anything that the user imagines. Including healing." Valian replied. "But it's the only Devil Clan power exclusive to those with Lucifer's blood in their veins, rather than one that can be learned, like the Power of Destruction, or emulated, like the Demonic Aquakinesis of the Sitri Clan."

"I see." Mirajane replied, as Valian finished healing her wounds.

 **Rias and Roxas**

"So, Rias." Roxas sat down, at his ease, close to Rias, on the edge of a river inside the training dimension. "Tell me. Do you have any ideas for what you're going to do during the Rating Game with Riser? Tactics-wise, that is?"

"Well..." Rias replied. "I always imagined having more than five peerage members for my first Rating Game, but for this match, I think Kiba and Isane would be a good forward offensive force, with Mirajane supporting them from above, possibly?"

"Hmm." Roxas replied. "And what about yourself and Koneko?"

"Well, if the worst came to it, I would have to come out and fight, but if I did, I think Koneko would be a possible guard for me." Rias replied. "Koneko could easily keep me safe from any of Riser's peerage. Hopefully, that is."

Roxas blinked, before shaking his head.

"No." He replied. "Bad idea, Rias. One, I think having a 'guard' for you is a bad idea on principle, since it'd render you and your peerage less able to do things in a fight. And two, if you really want to have a 'guard' for you, don't let it be your Rook."

"Why not?" Rias asked, looking up at her nephew.

"Castling." Roxas replied, simply. Once he'd said that word, Rias blinked, and then facepalmed.

"Fuck." She whispered. "I didn't think of that."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Picture yourself in a fight with Riser, with Koneko as your guard by your side. He's kicking your ass, and he's about to retire you, rendering the game, along with your status as a sexy single Devil lady, finished."

Rias blushed at Roxas' wording, but stayed silent.

"So, you decide to Castle to get out of that situation." Roxas replied. "And you castle with Koneko, leaving her to take the attack for you. However, you end up only a couple of feet away from Riser, where he can easily burn you. See what I'm getting at?"

"Y-yes, of course." Rias replied. "But I don't want to leave Koneko to take an attack that was meant for me. That doesn't seem right."

"Rias, it doesn't matter." Roxas replied. "Cruel as it might sound, you don't have to care about your servants during the Rating Game. They can go out there and get their asses destroyed, and they'd get nursed back to full health after the Game is over, so you don't have to worry about their health."

Rias glared slightly at Roxas for his callous words about her and her cute servants, but her glare paled in the face of the glare that Roxas returned with.

"It's your call, whether or not you want to use every way possible to win your match, Rias." Roxas remarked. "I don't suffer any consequences, whether you win or lose. I'm just here to train you. You DO understand that, right?"

"Y-yes, I understand." Rias replied, inclining her head. "Sorry, Roxas. But I kinda structured my entire Rating Game strategy around having Koneko as a guard. So, I'll have to come up with an entirely new one."

"Eh, that's alright." Roxas replied, a small smirk overcoming his features. "I'll help you out, Rias."

Rias blushed slightly, as she and Roxas began bouncing possible ideas for the Rating Game off each other.

'Even if you're my nephew, Roxas...' Rias thought, as her blue eyes took in Roxas' body, which was the product of centuries of training 'I wouldn't mind you helping me out in a different way~'

 **Line Break**

Mount Olympus. Unarguably, one of the most famous mythical places in the supernatural world, and home to the Olympic Pantheon, or Greek Gods.

One of these Greek Gods in particular was flying up the mountain, right to the very top, where the King and Queen of the Greek Gods were.

This particular God appeared to be a middle-aged man with an athletic figure, which was slim and fit. He had curly hair which was a mix of black and grey, blue eyes and rather elfish features. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts, along with a pair of winged sandals, and a winged hat.

This was Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. He had just seen something that he thought some of the higher-ups of the Pantheon, particularly the Queen, would be interested in, and had decided to return to Olympus to inform them of it.

When Hermes reached the top of Mount Olympus, and landed on the top plateau, and bowed before the three Gods that stood before him.

The first God was an old, tall, muscular white-haired man. His eyes were an electric blue, and he wore a white toga and golden arm guards. Electricity seemed to sparkle across his body.

The second God was a very beautiful woman, who had shoulder-length emerald-green hair, a face of regal beauty, and brown eyes. She wore a dress that seemed to shimmer in colour, and a pair of sandals.

The third God had the appearance of a friendly-looking elderly man, with a well-built muscular body. He had whitish-blue hair, turquoise eyes, and he wore a white and blue toga.

"Rise, Hermes." Zeus, the King of the Greek Gods, and the God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning and the Heavens, ordered his son. "It isn't often you travel to Olympus."

"No, it isn't, Lord Zeus." Hermes replied. "However, I have news that you may take interest in."

"Oh?" Zeus raised an eyebrow. "And what news would this be?"

"Your step-daughter and her husband." Hermes replied. "They've taken up residence in Greece, to the south-east of here."

Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other, and shared a look. Personally, neither the King of the Greek Gods nor his brother, the God of the Seas, had any feelings for or against Roxas and Palutena, other than Zeus acknowledging that Roxas, as a Nephalem, a species that, prior to the balance of Holy and Demonic Powers being downright ended, thanks to the deaths of the God of the Bible and of Lucifer, couldn't have existed, had potential to become one of the most powerful beings in the world, perhaps coming to rival the more powerful of the Olympic Pantheon, such as Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus himself.

However, Hera, the wife and sister of Zeus, the Olympic Goddess of Marriage and Women, did have a reaction. A very, very unpleasent reaction.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted. "I thought I told that bastard of mine to never spoil Greek soil ever again, after our previous meeting!"

"Lady Hera, aren't you overreacting?" Poseidon asked of his sister-in-law and Queen, before turning to Hermes. "Hermes, are Roxas and Palutena doing anything that could threaten the Greek Pantheon?"

"Negative, Lord Poseidon." Hermes replied. "All I saw them doing was moving into a recently-brought villa in the south-east, along with a half-Fallen Angel, a Vampire, a Nekoshou and a half-Devil."

"So that prideful, silver-haired grandson of Lucifer's sleeping around with women other than his wife!" Hera yelled. "Has my bastard daughter no shame?!"

As Hermes silently left the scene, Zeus and Poseidon gave a simultaneous sigh, as they let Hera rage about something along the lines of Palutena, her 'bastard daughter who is unworthy to inherit the powers of the Ruler of Marriage', not being allowed to live on Greek soil.

It was just easier to let her rave on. Even if she could go on for days at times.

 **Line Break**

 **Month 4**

At the start of her month or-so of training, Koneko came out of the magic-circle that Roxas had sent her through. By instinct, she immediately shifted herself into a combat-stance, waiting for Akasha to come out of nowhere and attack her, which was how she usually started their training sessions.

However, after five seconds, which was the usual time it took for Akasha to start attacking, there was no sign of her.

No sound of her, either.

…

Not even a scent of her.

"Hello, Shirone, nya."

Koneko instantly froze, and whipped around at the voice coming from behind her.

Right there, sitting on a tree-branch, and lazily swinging her legs, and smiling down at her… was Kuroka.

 **And that's the eighth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Elsha's and Roxas' past has been revealed, along with the reason that Roxas doesn't use the Power of Destruction. Not the happiest reason in the world, is it?**

 **Anyway, Roxas and his history with the Slash/Dog Team. Yes, they did meet Alucard and Anderson. Whether they (or, to be more specific, Roxas himself) get involved with Hellsing or Iscariot in the future remains to be seen. And Lavinia has feelings for Roxas. Because since Vali's not around for that to happen here, who else could the Sexy Blonde Ice Princess want to get between the sheets with? Also, Shuri scares Roxas. Who knew?**

 **The training has continued, the Greek Pantheon know of Roxas and Palutena now living in Greece, and Koneko has met up with Kuroka again. Expect fun shit to go down next chapter between them.**

 **Regarding the poll: As of right now, it's exactly 2/3 of the voters voting one way vs. 1/3 of the voters voting the other. I won't say whether or not Roxas is having a peerage yet (if he does end up having a peerage, I do have a plan for it), but make sure to vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

 **Now to wrap things off before I piss off and listen to the undisputed best WW2 song of all time: Aces High by Iron Maiden.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Lavinia: 100-59-88**

 **Shuri: 90-58-85**

 **Hera: 93-54-88**

 **Next Time: Koneko and Kuroka, Heart-to-Heart Between Rias and Palutena**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"I guess you could say that I represent the 'trust between two married partners' part of marriage, given that I trust- no, I know that Roxas still loves me, despite having lovers other than me. Get what I mean, Rias?"_

 **Seeya!**

 **There goes the siren that warns of the air raids, then comes the sound of the guns sending flak...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Month 4**

 **Koneko and Kuroka**

"Kuroka..." Koneko muttered, as in one graceful move, her older sister jumped down from the tree-branch she was sat on, and landed on the ground, right in front of Koneko. "You're here..."

"Yes, I am, nya." Kuroka replied, caringly smiling at Koneko. "And I know what you're thinking. But just let me explain-"

Koneko instantly rushed at Kuroka, her pent-up rage at her older sister for doing what she'd done to their former master gushing out. She raised her fist with full intent to punch Kuroka as hard as she could, but Kuroka was too quick for her. She raised her hand and created a magic-circle shield (though her magic-circle looked a lot more like an octagon than a circle) to block Koneko's punch, and teleported aside, out of the way of Koneko's punch.

"Kuroka, why?!" Koneko shouted, as she rushed back at Kuroka and tried to punch her again. "Why did you do it?! Our previous Master was the one who gave us a home, and you killed him!"

"Yes, that's true, Shirone." Kuroka replied, as she cast a concentrated blast of Senjutsu at her younger sister, in order to get her to back off from throwing another punch. "But there's more to it than that!"

"What more could there possibly be?!" Koneko shouted, running at Kuroka and attempting to kick her in the side, but being blocked again. "You killed our master, became a Stray Devil, and you almost indirectly caused me to be executed! What could there possibly be to add to that?!"

Kuroka would have replied instantly, but she had to block a few more of Koneko's punches and kicks in very quick succession. She'd heard a lot about how her little sister had been training herself during the past few months, and she very much wanted to go to her as soon as she could, so she could talk things out quickly with her. However, Roxas had stopped her, instead instructing her to wait.

She remembered the conversation she'd had three nights before, with Roxas.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Why do I have to wait, Roxas, nya?" A naked Kuroka asked, after a very long, very hot night of passionate mating. "I really need to talk to my little Shirone, nya."_

 _"I know that, Kuroka." Roxas replied, as he let Kuroka shift herself closer to him, her chosen mate. "But Koneko's just gotten here, and is getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter by Akasha as we speak. Having her big sister, who, for all she knows, maliciously killed her master and began life as a Stray Devil, might just wreck her entirely."_

 _Kuroka stayed silent, as she thought this over._

 _"And I know how much you care for your little sister, Kuroka." Roxas gently scratched behind Kuroka's cat-ears, making her subconsciously purr. "I just hope you can see where I'm coming from when I say this."_

 _"Of course, nya." Kuroka replied, resting her head on Roxas' chest, in a silent plea for more head-scratching, which Roxas was too happy to grant. "I just want to talk to her so much, nya~"_

 _"Indeed." Roxas replied. "But also, look at things from her perspective before rushing to talk to her." The Nephalem and the Nekoshou lay together in silence for a minute, before Roxas spoke again._

 _"Tell you what, Kuroka. I promise you can have a day to talk things out with Koneko during this week. But it just won't be in the direct future, since right now, the priority for her is training her."_

 _"Why can't I help train her as well, nya?" Kuroka asked. "When we make up, she might be more willing to learn Senjutsu, nya."_

 _"Fair point." Roxas replied. "But my point still stands. Does it sound alright?"_

 _"Sure, nya." Kuroka replied, before shifting herself so her whole naked body lay on top of Roxas. "Now." She licked her lips. "Shall we get back to mating, nya~?"_

 _Flashback end_

"How about why I did what I did?" Kuroka asked, thrusting her hand out and grabbing onto her little sister's fist as she thrust it at her face. "Or did you not think about that, Shirone?"

"Of course I did!" Koneko replied, trying to push through Kuroka's grip, but finding herself unable to. "You went mad on your power, and killed our master!"

"That's bullshit!" Kuroka raised her voice in return, and pushed back, with such force that Koneko went sprawling to the ground. "I never went mad on my power, Shirone! Nekoshou CAN'T go mad on their own power!"

"Then why did you kill our Master, then?!" Koneko shouted in reply. "Tell me... please..."

"Oh, I will, Shirone." Kuroka replied, walking slowly towards her little sister, and speaking in a softer tone. "Just listen to me when I tell you, because it's the truth, okay?"

Koneko hesitantly nodded.

"Well." Kuroka replied. "I heard, while our previous Master was alive, that he and his Queen planned to become exceptionally powerful, and become an expert in all types of magic, sorcery and everything else, nya. However, he didn't want to actually go through the hard work that I've heard someone like Roxas has done, to get to that point."

Kuroka took a breath, and continued.

"Some of those powers included the powers of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, powers that you and I, as Nekoshou, are naturally proficient in." The big-titted black cat continued. "He planned to... to steal our blood, and use a magical ritual to combine it with his blood, and become more powerful, possibly on the levels of the current Four Satans, nya."

Koneko blinked in surprise.

"If he'd have gone through with what he wanted to do, we would've both died, Shirone." Kuroka whispered. "And I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted to protect you, my little sister, nya." Kuroka replied. "And if that meant killing our Master, then so be it." Tears began to fill up in Kuroka's eyes.

"I heard about everything that you went through as a result of it, Shirone. And words can't describe how sorry I am to hear of what happened. I just hope that you can forgive me for what I did, nya."

Kuroka was fully prepared to hear Koneko continue to turn her down, and end their relationship as siblings for good. She actually made to get up and leave the stretch of field that they were at, but she felt Koneko's small arms wrapping around her.

"Sister..." Kuroka heard Koneko whisper. "I'm so sorry. You must hate me..."

"What?" Kuroka blinked. "Don't think for a second that I hate you, Shirone, nya. I didn't, and I don't now. And I never will."

Kuroka smiled down at her little sister, and her smile became slightly wider when she saw two white cat-ears, and white cat-tail, appear on Koneko's body.

"I can feel that what you said was the truth..." Koneko whispered. "I thought I'd sealed my Nekoshou instincts for good."

"That's impossible." Kuroka replied. "You can't seal off who you are, Shirone. Unless you want to die exceptionally young, that is, nya."

The two Nekoshou sisters sat, and continued to hug each other, their relationship as siblings rekindled. Koneko let out a soft "nya~" as Kuroka stroked her hair.

 **Month 5**

 **Kiba, Roxas and Palutena**

"Hey, Kiba." Roxas greeted the blonde Knight after appearing, along with his green-haired Goddess of a wife, through a transportation-circle. "You doing okay?"

"I'm alright, Roxas." Kiba replied, before taking in the sight of Palutena. "What is-"

"Palutena doing here?" Roxas finished for him. "Oh, she, and I, I guess, have something for you. Came straight from Heaven. And yes, I do have relations with the Angels."

"I-I see." Kiba replied. "What do you have?"

"Something that, I think, may be very important to you." Roxas replied, nodding to Palutena, who reached into a magic-circle and pulled out a blue and white crystal. "Had to exploit my connections to certain members of the Church, slash Heaven, and promise Michael something pretty damn important to get a hold of one of these things."

"Wh-what is that thing?" Kiba asked, feeling a strong Holy aura coming from that crystal.

"It's a product of the Holy Sword Project." Roxas replied, taking the crystal from Palutena, walking over to Kiba, and handing it to him. "According to Michael, it consists of the correct amount of a special gene required to wield a Holy Sword, taken out from all the subjects of the Project."

Kiba widened his eyes as he looked down at the crystal in his hand.

"Th-that means..." He whispered.

"Indeed." Roxas replied, his face neutral. "That's all that's left of your comrades of the Project. Since you told me a couple of days, or months, ago that you wished that you could have something, anything of your friends, in what was basically the Church's equivalent to Auschwitz. Well, there it is."

"What does it do?" Kiba asked, looking tearfully up at both Roxas and Palutena.

"When given to, and absorbed into, humans, it gives them the ability to wield a Holy Sword." Palutena replied, her face also neutral. "But given that you're a Devil, I'm not sure what would happen."

Kiba silently looked down at the crystal in his hand, and cupped it in both of them. Holding it close to his chest, he began to whisper something under his breath, something which Roxas couldn't hear.

"The hell is he mumbling about?" Roxas asked of Palutena.

"I... can't be sure, love." Palutena replied. "If I had to guess, it'd probably be something to do with Kiba apologizing to his friends from the Holy Sword Project. Since that crystal is all he has left of them."

After about half a minute, Kiba stopped muttering to himself, and a grey magic-circle appeared before him. Roxas widened his eyes at what came out of it.

The sword that came from the magic-circle didn't just emit a demonic energy, like Kiba's usual swords did, but a Holy energy as well! A black and white sword with golden trims, with red runes lighting up across the blade's centre on either side, that was about as long as Roxas' Excalibur Galatine, was what appeared. Holding it in two hands, Kiba gave another resolute expression.

"Nice sword, Kiba." Roxas remarked, stepping forward. "Looks like a Holy Demonic Sword, something only possible because of the deaths of the Four Old Satans and the God of the Bible. Kinda like my status as a Nephalem."

Roxas pulled out his hairband, and Excalibur Galatine appeared in his hand.

"But you know, a cool-looking sword is nothing if it is unable to be used properly." Roxas remarked, pointing Excalibur Galatine at Kiba. "So. Mind me, the only known Holy Demonic being alive, being the first being you test that sword, the first Holy Demonic Sword out on?"

"Of course, Roxas!" Kiba replied, grinning as he rushed forward to meet Roxas' sword, while Palutena perched on a tree-branch to watch her husband fight, while mentally sniggering at how Michael went from rather reluctant to fork over one of the Holy Sword crystals to extremely willing just when Roxas offered to court Gabriel.

'Seems Michael's not as pure-hearted as everyone in Heaven and the Church seem to think he is.' Palutena thought, as Roxas and Kiba clashed with each other. 'Though, then again, even as the daughter of God, I'm a bit of a horndog myself, so I can't talk.'

 **Valian and Mira**

A silver transportation-circle opened next to Mirajane, and Valian Lucifer came out of it. Rias' white-haired Queen noticed that Valian wasn't looking as perfect and classy as she usually looked. Her clothes looked rather ruffled, and she looked like she'd just come out of a large fight.

"Hey, Mirajane." Valian said, panting slightly. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in doing something."

"It's alright, Valian." Mirajane replied. "And what were you caught up in doing? You look pretty shaken up."

"Oh, I'm fine." Valian replied. "It was actually about your training." She pointed at the ground, and a magic-circle opened up. A magical cage came out of the magic-circle, and inside the cage was a creature that looked rather like a humanoid woman.

What distinguished this creature from a normal woman was that she was, quite literally, skin and bone. Not an ounce of fat or muscle lay on her body, and she had no breasts to speak of. She wore a pale-blue robe, and her eyes were the same colour. Her skin was an even lighter blue.

Though it seemed to be very injured, it glared at Valian with fury, anger and loathing all rolled into one.

"Wh-what is that, Valian?" Mirajane asked.

"An Ala." Valian replied. "Not very well-known, but it's a demonic creature from Slavic Mythology. My familiar found it for me in the Familiar Forest. They're known for creating all kinds of horrible weather. Mainly storms, of all kinds."

"I see." Mirajane replied. "But what does- ohh. You want me to seal that into my Sacred Gear, don't you?"

"Yup." Valian replied. "Seems a good addition to the collection, that consists of a Stray Devil, Demonic Dragon and Demonic Elf, don't you think?"

"O-okay." Mira replied, getting up and walking over to the cage that housed the Ala, and looked down at her. The Ala hissed up at her, and seemed to spit lightning at her. However, Mira didn't move, and extended her hand out.

Valian stepped back as she watched Mira close her eyes, before they suddenly opened, and both her iris and pupils had turned a blinding white, along with her sclera, leaving her eyes as white orbs of sight rather than eyes.

A soft, white light came over Mirajane, before it became harder and brighter, and then harder and brighter still, before the light began to engulf the Ala as well. But even with the light engulfing two beings instead of just one, the light continued to become harder and brigher still, until Valian was forced to cover her eyes in order for them to not be hurt.

After a few seconds, Valian felt a huge wave of energy outputted from Mirajane, and the white light disappear. Taking her hands away from her eyes, she saw that Mirajane's physical appearance had changed.

Her hair, contrary to its neat state before, was very unkempt, and seemed to spark around randomly, as if it itself was electrified. Her eyes still maintained their azure shade of colour, but they seemed to become brighter, and shone intensely. Rather than her maroon dress, or her school uniform, Mirajane wore a dark blue sundress that went down to the top of her thighs, and seemed to be very tight around her breasts, which accentuated them. There was also a large cut taken out of the top of the dress, giving view to a lot of her cleavage. She also wore black leather stockings that went up to the bottom of her thighs, along with a pair of dark blue boots.

Valian may have been a straight woman (whose affections lay squarely with Roxas, her first cousin once removed), but she had to appreciate that Mirajane looked rather beautiful in this form. Don't get her wrong, she looked damn hot in her normal form, but you know...

"Nice, Mira." Valian remarked, cracking her knuckles. "Nice form."

"Thanks." Mirajane replied, smirking at Valian. "I feel really in-control of this form, here."

"Good to know that your meditation has paid off." Valian remarked, stepping forward. "Fancy coming at me?"

"Oh, I would love to." Mirajane replied, raising her hand. Valian looked up, and saw that storm-clouds had begun to form over the area of the field that they were at.

Very suddenly, Valian felt light she'd been punched, extremely hard, in the back of the head. She felt a huge shock go down her body, before it seemed to lock up, and she fell to the ground.

"Uhnnn..." Valian groaned, as she got back to her feet. "Fuck. My bad. I was not prepared for that, at all." She looked up at Mirajane, who had spread six Devil wings, and was hovering about thirty feet above her. "That actually hurt, Mira!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mirajane replied, smiling down at Valian. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that the point of our training?"

"Fair point." Valian replied, as she, ready for an attack this time, raised her hand and created a shield out of ice with her hand, which blocked a second bolt of lightning from Mirajane. "But don't expect me to hold back, now that you've gotten in an actual hit on me!"

Valian herself became overcome with a bright white light, as she jumped into the air. In an instant, the light cleared, and Valian was encased in a white Dragon's Armour, that had blue jewels set into the armour, along with the pair of white Dragon wings on Valian's back, with eight energy 'feathers', that was the original form of the Sacred Gear.

["Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!"] Albion called, from within Valian's Sacred Gear. ["Scale Mail!"]

Valian flew at Mirajane, blasting her lightning aside, and gave her a hard punch to the face that sent Rias' Queen flying. However, Mirajane righted herself in mid-air, and blasted Valian with lightning again. However, the lightning bounced off Valian's armour as she flew at Mira again, with full intent to attack again.

However, Mirajane flew backwards, creating a huge sandstorm and launching it at Valian to mask her physical presence.

"Oh, you want to play this game, do you, Mira?" Valian muttered, under her armour. She turned around, and saw Mirajane flying at her from above, before turning around to meet her attack.

 **Line Break**

It was that night, the night before the Rating Game between Rias and Riser, and Rias Gremory herself was walking towards the hot-spring that was situated below the house (Akeno had explained to her the night before this one that the large basement under the house, thanks to Palutena, had three functions. One was the training chamber that Rias and her peerage had been training in for the past six months, the second was that of a hot-spring, and the third was that of a sex chamber (Rias had blushed extremely heavily at the thought of the last one, particularly the shit that would go down if she and Roxas were to be alone in such a place)), clad in nothing but a towel that covered her breasts and crotch, but very, very little else.

As she came closer to the hot-spring, Rias looked up, and through the steam that rose from the water, of which she could feel the heat from where she stood, that there was a silhouette of a person sitting on the edge of the spring, relaxing.

It was Palutena.

Rias gulped to herself, and, thinking that it would be best if she didn't disturb the green-haired deity (who, according to Valian, was among the Top 15 Strongest Beings in the World), and made to leave the hot-spring, thinking that she'd come back in half an hour or so, maybe when Palutena wasn't around. However, her thoughts of possibly being able to slip away from the daughter of God unnoticed were dashed when Palutena spoke up.

"I know you're there, you know."

Rias gulped, as Palutena stood up, in all her naked glory, and stepped out of the steam, revealing herself fully to Rias.

"Oh, Rias. Hey. Up for a dip in the hot spring, are we?"

"Uh, yeah." Rias replied. "I was actually wondering... where Roxas is. I haven't seen him all day. Not even at breakfast."

"Eh. Who knows." Palutena replied, shrugging as she sat back down. "There's a plethora of places that my husband could have gotten to, and even more people that he may be with. From in his lab, working on his next huge invention, to being wrapped up in some high-stakes extreme-action adventure, most likely with the Slash Dog Team." She gave a yawn. "My husband is a very busy guy, Rias. By the way, come sit down."

"I've been told." Rias replied, as she walked over to Palutena, shed her towel, revealling her naked body and sat next to her. "Wait, Roxas has a lab?"

"He does." Palutena replied. "He doesn't use it often, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have an appreciation for science. You know he managed to create a special sun cream for vampires that protects them from sunlight?"

"He did?" Rias widened her eyes. "That's impressive. Don't vampires die when in direct sunlight?"

"In most cases, yes." Palutena replied. "Vampires of a transcendent strength, like Carmilla, Orpheus Tepes and Alucard, are entirely immune to sunlight, as are Dhampirs, aka Hybrids between Vampires and another species, such as Devils. Though I am told that a Dhampir going into direct sunlight does cause discomfort."

Rias gave a slight start at that particular mention. Palutena ignored her.

"However, when a pure-blooded Vampire goes into sunlight, and never goes back into the darkness again, they will expire after a time." She replied. "As far as I know, Low-Class Vampires die within several hours, Mid-Class Vampires can take up to a day to die, High-Class Vamipres have been known to stay out in sunlight for weeks, while Ultimate-Class Vampires, like Akasha, can stay in the blazing hot sun, like this Greek sun, for months on end. That answer your question?"

"Yes." Rias replied. "Though something like that would be worth... I dunno..."

"Thousands, if not tens of thousands, of whatever world currency you wish?" Palutena asked, smartly. "Yeah. However, Roxas doesn't have any desire to sell it to the Vampires, as he knows full-well that the higher-class of the species would never accept it, and the lower-class of the species can't afford to take it. That, and there's only one Vampire who he'd trust to let use it."

"Akasha?" Rias asked.

"Right in one, sexy." Palutena replied, grinning, as Rias blushed. "Anyway, back on topic, why'd you come asking after my husband, anyway?"

"I..." Rias began to say something, but trailed off. Palutena raised an eyebrow when Rias shot nervous looks at Palutena before focusing on the water below her.

"Wait a minute. I know that look on your face, and the way you're acting. I've seen it time and time again, with Penemue, with Valian, with Akeno, with Akasha, with Kuroka, and even Asia... you fancy Roxas, don't you?"

Rias' face, which was already pink, slowly turned as red as her hair.

"Y-yes." She whispered.

"My, my." Palutena grinned. "Beneath that mature and high-class woman is a kinky little aunt who loves her nephew. Who'd have known?" She giggled at the look on Rias' face.

"You're not upset?" Rias asked. Palutena stopped giggling after a second, and turned to her.

"Why would I be?" She asked, blinking. "Why should I be upset with a woman, a damn sexy one, by the way, who just confessed their feelings for a man that they like?"

"Well, you're his wife!" Rias replied. "He's married to you, the daughter of the Goddess of Marriage. Wouldn't you feel at the very least a little pissed-off that your aunt-in-law has feelings for your husband, or even, that your husband has lovers other than yourself?"

Palutena blinked again, before she replied, in a rather softer tone than before.

"Rias." She spoke. "Let me clear a couple of things up first. My mother may be the Goddess of Marriage, and the being who most humans think of when they think of a marriage deity, but the thing is, Hera... represents the possessiveness a wife has for her husband, which is why, so I've heard from Aphrodite, my great-aunt, Hera is such a colossal bitch to all of Zeus' other lovers, and by extension, the offspring of such infidelity. However... oh, excuse me." Palutena gave a yawn, and continued talking.

"I guess you could say that I represent the 'trust between two married partners' part of marriage, given that I trust- no, I know that Roxas loved, still loves, and will continue to love, me, despite having lovers other than me. Get what I mean, Rias?" Palutena asked, turning to Rias. "So now do you see why I'm not upset with you, for just having feelings for Roxas?"

"Y-yes, of course." Rias replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh, that's alright." Palutena replied, waving off the apology. "You'd be surprised how often I get it. Anyway" her smile became slightly... naughtier. "Do tell. Have you any particularly sexy fantasies involving Roxas? You don't have to be embarrassed, I've heard pretty much everything. From Penemue and Akeno alone."

"Well, sorry to disappoint." Rias replied, becoming slightly more confident in how she talked, knowing that she was at ease. "I don't have many particularly... kinky, fantasies about Roxas. I was never really that type of person."

"Oh, well." Palutena shrugged. "I guess an aunt wanting to either bone, or get boned by, her nephew is kinky enough."

As Palutena shifted her body so she was sat in the water, submerging herself for a second, before coming up again and sitting beside Rias, her voluptuous body glistening from the reflection of being entirely wet, she spoke again, asking Rias directly.

"Well, anyway. Why do you have feelings for Roxas, Rias?"

"I love his personality." Rias replied, almost instantly. "From when I've been around him, I've seen that no matter how many women are in his life, he cares about them all equally, apart from you, possibly-"

"Thank you." Palutena muttered.

"-and I really admire that." Rias replied. "It's so different from Riser, the person who I and my peerage are being trained to fight, who doesn't care a bit about the women who he loves, or claims to love. And now I'm engaged to him, and I'm certain that if I get married to him, I won't even have any standing above all his other whores, like his half-Succubus Queen, two of his Pawns who are Nekomata sisters... you get the idea."

"I do." Palutena replied. "I've watched Riser and his peerage in DVDs of Rating Games."

"But Roxas..." Rias looked down into the water. "I may have only known him for a week, while I've known Riser for the best part of three years, but I get the impression that Roxas isn't like that, at all. He's kind, seems intelligent in a way similar to Sona, but is nowhere near as serious as her, and, well..." Rias subconsciously rubbed her legs together.

"I won't lie. I love the look of his body. So sculpted and chiselled. But..." She trailed off again.

"I understand, Rias." Palutena replied. "And you know, those are all very nice things to say."

"Thanks, Palutena." Rias replied, as she looked up at Palutena. "You know, you're really nice."

Palutena grinned at Rias, in a rather... un-Palutena-ish, kind of way.

"What's with that grin, Palutena?" Rias asked, before blinking. "...Wait a minute."

Palutena's grin became wider.

"ROXAS?!" Rias shouted. 'Palutena' laughed hard, and disappeared in a cloud of white steam. When it cleared, the green-haired, very voluptuous 'Palutena' was replaced with the silver-haired, muscled Roxas, as naked as the illusion of his wife had been, sitting beside Rias, and laughing.

"Nice one, Rias. You're getting good." Roxas snickered, not even flinching when Rias slapped him in the face.

"That wasn't funny, Roxas!" She shouted.

"But it was convincing." Roxas chuckled in return. "You fell for it hook, line and sinker, Rias." Roxas looked over at Rias, and saw that steam was practically coming out of Rias' nose and ears, as she looked upon Roxas' naked body, which was right in front of her.

When she looked close enough at him, she saw- good fucking Yahweh above, was that ten inches?!"

"Eleven and a half, to be exact." Roxas replied, with a smirk. "Anyway, Rias. Anything else you want to ask-" he disappeared in another cloud of white smoke, and 'Palutena' sat next to Rias again. "Palutena?" 'Palutena' smirked, before reverting back to her real, sexy-as-fuck silver-haired man-form.

"Why?!" Rias, who was still slightly annoyed at being duped by the same trick for the second time in a week (in outside-time-chamber-time), cried. "Why did you do that?! Did you really have to transform into your wife?! And that's weird as fuck, by the way!"

Roxas laughed, again, before adopting a more serious expression.

"Yes, I did have to transform into Palutena." He replied. "Because, Rias..." He shrugged. "I knew you had feelings for me, and I know you've had them for a while."

"WHAT?!" Rias cried, at this revelation.

"Yup." Roxas replied. "However, I knew that you'd never, EVER, tell me your feelings to my face, just like every anime girl ever, particularly the tsunderes- fuck I hate tsunderes- and any boy who doesn't even know what the words 'penis', 'breasts' and 'vagina' mean."

"Then why transform into Palutena?" Rias replied. "And you haven't even acknowledged how weird that is!"

"Rias, I might be a pervert, but I'm not stupid." Roxas replied. "I know that you're a lot more comfortable around Palutena than around me. So, I thought, why not transform into her and get you to reveal your feelings for me that way?"

"...That is a really sneaky thing to do." Rias remarked, in a deadpan voice.

"We're Devils, Rias." Roxas replied. "Or rather, you're a Devil. I'm a Nephalem, but I'm still part-Devil, so it counts. Being sneaky, being selfish, indulging in and encouraging what those self-righteous fucks at the Church call 'sin', which any other sane being would just call 'regular human nature', that's kinda our shtick."

"Fair enough." Rias replied, watching as Roxas got up, not even bothering to cover his modesty.

"Anyway. I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning, Rias." Roxas made to leave, but he felt a hand grab his wrist. When he turned around, he saw that Rias had stood up, and was holding his wrist.

"Roxas..." She whispered, before taking a breath and speaking more boldly. "Can I come with you?" She asked. "Can I... sleep in your room with you?"

Roxas blinked.

"You know what? Sure." He replied. "Come on."

In one quick move, Roxas had picked Rias up, bridal-style, and was carrying her through a transportation-circle, into his bedroom.

"And by the way, Rias." Roxas remarked. "I transform into Palutena all the time, and Palutena transforms into me all the time. We fuck each other in the forms of the other just to see what it feels like."

Rias flushed again.

 **Line Break**

 **The Day of the Rating Game**

Roxas' eyelids flickered for a few seconds, before, with a small groan, they opened, revealing slightly sleepy red eyes, the owner of which sat up and yawned.

Roxas looked down and smiled slightly, at the sight of the naked form of his aunt, Rias Gremory, sleeping as soundly as a baby, next to him. Her right had been draped over his torso, and when Roxas looked behind him, he saw that her left arm was in the perfect position to be wrapped around the back of his neck. Evidently, she'd been using her nephew as a body pillow.

Yawning, Roxas slipped out of bed, stripped himself of the boxers he'd slipped on last night (he was VERY in favour of bending Rias over the bed and taking her like no man would EVER be able to take her, but Rias wanted to wait until her freedom from Riser was ensured, lest she lose the match and face the consequences of rebelling against her family AND sleeping with a man other than her husband, something which Roxas understood and accepted) and walked into his en-suite shower room.

About twenty minutes later, Roxas came out of the shower, and dressed himself in his normal attire, while watching Rias slowly wake up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Roxas greeted his aunt, who sat up in bed, and yawned, cutely.

"Morning." Rias groaned, as she stretched herself, and stood up out of bed. "Today's the day, huh?" She asked, while looking over at Roxas.

"Yup." Roxas replied, stretching himself. "After you decided to fall asleep on top of your nephew last night, I heard from Mom that she's coming over in two hours to teleport you and your peerage to the Rating Game. So... get dressed."

Rias nodded, and changed into her school uniform (she had nothing else to wear) before leaving the room along with Roxas, and the two of them walked downstairs together.

After a delicious breakfast cooked by Akeno and Asia (with Rias' and Mirajane's help, as Rias wanted to thank Roxas in some way for his hospitality and help in training her and her peerage), Roxas, Palutena, Rias and Rias' peerage sat in the living room, in a rather tense silence.

Koneko (who had her cat-ears and tail out) was pulling on a pair of black fighter-gloves with pink cat-pawprints on the upper palms. Rias, Isane and Mirajane were drinking tea.

Roxas and Palutena were sat next to each other, with Roxas' head on Palutena's shoulder. Palutena was gently stroking her husband's silky, silver hair, while everyone was silent.

As a silver transportation-circle opened at the entrance to the room, Roxas sat up, as Grayfia came out of it.

"Greetings, everyone." She greeted everyone with a bow. "Lady Rias, are you ready?"

"I am." Rias replied, drinking the rest of her tea, and sitting up. "When does the game start?"

"In about ten minutes." Grayfia replied. "You will be transported to the battlefield when that time is near."

"Battlefield?" Isane looked confused.

"It's an alternate dimension created just for the game. Usually by a party neutral to those fighting." Roxas replied. "So, I guess Serafall or Ajuka will be creating a dimension for this game."

"You are correct, Roxas." Grayfia replied. "Lord Ajuka is the one creating the dimension for the Rating Game. I will be the one referee'ing the match."

"Fair enough, Mom." Roxas remarked, as Grayfia continued speaking.

"By the way, Lady Rias, you should know that your older brother, your parents, your nephew, your cousin and Lord Sairaorg will be watching this Rating Game." Grayfia addressed Rias, who looked slightly surprised.

"Sirzechs is watching...?" She asked.

"Yes. Though I personally don't agree with him taking time out of his duties, I do understand that this is an important occasion for him, your first Rating Game." Grayfia explained.

Roxas muttered something under his breath, which Rias didn't quite hear. However, she did distinctly hear the words 'take a shit' in her nephew's mutterings.

Right at that moment, Grayfia spoke again.

"It's time."

Rias stood up, and stated "Let's go!" to her peerage, who followed her into a silver transportation-circle that Grayfia created, and a second later, the five of them had disappeared.

Once they were gone, Grayfia turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, would you like to come and watch the Rating Game in the private booth, set up for Rias and Riser's relatives?" She asked. "As her nephew and trainer, I recommend that you do."

"Eh, sure." Roxas replied. "Palutena? You fancy coming?"

"Nah." Palutena replied. "Is it possible that the Rating Game can be broadcast here?"

"Yes. Please wait a moment." Grayfia replied. She pointed her finger at the 110-inch TV, and muttered something, before the TV glowed silver, and then stopped glowing.

"There." Grayfia replied. "When the TV is turned on, the Rating Game will be what is playing."

"Thanks." Palutena replied. "See you, Rox."

"Seeya, Pal." Roxas replied, pressing his lips against Palutena's for a second before standing up and walking over to Grayfia, who took him through another transportation-circle.

Roxas and his mother came out in a room with a few chairs scattered around, all of which facing a large screen, which was broadcasting a blank screen right now. All the chairs were occupied, but that problem was solved when Grayfia waved her hand and created another chair for Roxas to sit on.

Looking around, Roxas saw nine people sat in the chairs: Zeoticus (who, to Roxas' satisfaction, had a welt in the spot exactly in between his eyes, where Roxas had pinged him with the Excalibur Galatine-turned-rubber-band), Venelana, Sirzechs, Millicas, Rika Phenex, Head of the Phenex Clan, Renzo Phenex, Rika's husband, Fianna Asmodeus, former Heiress to the House of Phenex, much like how Sirzechs was the former Heir to the House of Gremory, before Roxas, and later Rias, took that role, and Roxas' first cousin-once removed, Sairaorg Bael.

Rika Phenex was a beautiful woman in her late-twenties, with blonde hair, done up very high with ornate hair decorations, and dark blue eyes. She wore a light purple dress, with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions, mimicking a bird's tail, protruded from the dress.

Renzo Phenex was a man in his mid-to-late twenties, with blonde hair that was spiked-up at the back, dark blue eyes, and a rather noble aura exuding from him. He wore stereotypical nobles attire from the 19th-to-20th centuries.

Fianna Asmodeus was a stunningly beautiful woman in her early-twenties, arguably as beautiful as Palutena or Grayfia. She had dark blue eyes, just like her parents, and long, smooth blonde hair, reaching down to her back. She wore a golden and red dress that hugged her buxom figure quite fittingly, accenting her chest, which was, at a glance, around as developed as Akeno, give or take a centimetre or two, hips and long legs, which were seen only through a cut on her dress. She wore a dark purple hair-clip in the form of a phoenix on her left side.

Ruval Phenex, Fianna's younger twin brother, like his older sister, two younger brothers and one younger sister, had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore proper noble clothing, much like his father.

Sairaorg Bael, the Heir to the House of Bael, was a tall, handsome young man, appearing to be around the same age as Roxas, with short black hair (spiked over to the right side) and violet eyes. He had a very muscular build, and he wore a white and purple long-sleeved coat, with golden trimming.

Everyone looked up, and saw Roxas, while Grayfia magic-circled away.

"Hey, everyone." Roxas grinned, his hands in his pockets. Venelana, Sirzechs, Renzo, Rika and Ruval greeted Roxas in friendly manners, while Zeoticus just frowned, and glared at Roxas. Sairaorg looked upon Roxas with slight interest, and Fianna smiled up at Roxas. However, Millicas was the most outspoken in his happiness to see Roxas.

"Big bro!" The youngest son of Sirzechs and Grayfia chirped, jumping up from his chair and wrapping his arms around Roxas.

"Millicas." Zeoticus spoke, slightly sternly, to Millicas. "Don't do something like that in present company."

"Oh, let him, Lord Zeoticus." Fianna spoke up, as she stood up from her chair. "You're only young once, you know." As Millicas let go of Roxas and returned to his seat, Fianna (who was as tall as Roxas) walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the man who, though she wasn't his official godmother, she viewed as more of a godson to her than Serafall did.

Serafall might be Fianna's best friend, but even the former Heiress to the Phenex Clan had to admit that Serafall, rather than acting as Roxas' godmother, acted more as a childish, yet cute and flirty, older sister to the silver-haired Gremory.

"Roxas, my dear." Fianna spoke, softly. "It's been too long. And it's so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Fianna." Roxas replied, as he took a seat on the chair created for him, which was between Fianna and Sairaorg.

"Have you been okay?" Fianna asked. "I've only heard of your... re-emergence, a week or so ago, and I've had barely any time to come and see you. How have you been?"

"Very good, thanks." Roxas replied, as Millicas walked over to Roxas and perched himself on his knee. He and Fianna began talking among themselves until the screen in front of them flashed.

 **In the Rating Game Dimension**

Rias and her peerage were sat down on sofas in the ORC room of an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, with Rias explaining to Isane upon their arrival that this was a fake version of the school, created for the Rating Game by Ajuka Beelzebub.

 _"Hello, everyone."_ Grayfia's voice sounded. It seemed to sound all around them. _"Welcome to today's Rating Game between Lady Rias, the Heiress to the House of Gremory, and Lord Riser Phenex, the third son of the House of Phenex. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and I will be the arbiter of today's match."_

Rias' peerage was silent as Grayfia continued to speak.

 _"I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser, and had this battlefield, which is a perfect replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the human world, created for this match. The location where both teams were transported to will be their 'base', with Ladsy Rias' 'base' being in the Occult Research Club's clubroom, located in the Old School Building, and Lord Riser's 'base' being the Student Council Room, located in the New School Building. Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the other team's 'base'._

Mirajane handed out earphone-type things to all the members of Rias' peerage, instructing them all to place them into their ears, which would enable them to communicate with each other on the battlefield.

 _"In one minute, the battle will commence."_ Grayfia's voice sounded. _"This match will continue until either one of the Kings has been defeated, or until one of the Kings has surrendered. Good luck to both sides."_

"Alright, everyone." Rias unrolled a map of Kuoh Academy and placed it onto the desk. "I've been thinking for a bit, and I've a good idea of what to do for this match."

"What are your orders, President?" Kiba asked.

"Well, first." Rias replied, walking over to the window, where she had a perfect view of the only exit from the New School Building, opened the window, and extended her hand.

When Isane looked, she saw that four magic-circles had appeared, in two rows of two, outside the door, in such a way that it impossible for anyone to not step on them, if they were to walk out of that door.

"What was that for, Rias?" She asked.

"You'll see, Isane." Rias replied. "Well, hopefully. Anyway." She pointed to Mirajane. "Mirajane. Use one of your Satan Soul forms, and destroy the school gymnasium."

Mirajane nodded, spread four Devil wings, and jumped out of the school building, going into her default Satan Soul form. Conjuring a huge ball of darkness, she flung it at the school gymnasium, and blew it up on the spot, before returning, and going back into her original form.

"What was that for, Rias?" Isane asked, again.

"The gym is like the centre of a chessboard, Isane." Rias explained, patiently. "If the enemy were to take it, we would be at a tactical disadvantage. Added onto the fact that as a building, it's more secure than being wide open, I don't want Riser to have the chance to take it."

Isane nodded, and stood back, looking out of the window when she saw the doors to the new school building opening, and two people walking out of them.

The first woman who walked out was a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes, that had purple highlights around them. She had tanned skin and is wore a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposed her sides. She also wears a silver-coloured tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wore included ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. This was Shuriya, a Pawn of Riser's peerage.

The second woman was a young girl with blue hair, and light brown eyes. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the other two pointed down. The front of her hair had split bangs going across her forehead, with side-bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which she wore under a red happi coat. She wore bandages on her forearms and shins, and wore black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. She also carried a long staff. This was Mira, another Pawn of Riser's peerage. She was known as the weakest member.

"Alright, Mira." Shuriya said. "Let's get a feel for this battlefield, then report back to Lord Riser immediately."

"Right." Mira replied, taking a step out of the door, and, almost instantaneously, beginning to feel somewhat drowsy. The blue-haired Pawn yawned loudly.

"What's up with you?" Shuriya asked, before stepping outside, and beginning to yawn herself. "Hey... are you feeling tired?"

"Yeah..." Mira replied, stumbling slightly. "I feel as if I could just..." She began to fall forward. "Fall asleep..."

Mira crashed into the ground, and Shuriya did, seconds later, right next to her.

From the other side of the battlefield, Rias snapped her fingers, and the two front magic-circles activated, and the fast-asleep Mira and Shuriya got a concentrated blast of Power of Destruction to the face each.

They didn't even feel a thing, as they were each enveloped in a blue light, and disappeared.

 _"Two of Lord Riser's Pawns have been retired."_ Grayfia's voice sounded.

Back in the clubroom, Rias smirked to herself, before turning back to her peerage.

"Now." Rias spoke to Isane and Koneko. "Isane. Koneko. I want you two to go out first. Engage any opposition you face, and show no mercy."

"Got it." Isane replied, activating her Boosted Gear. Koneko nodded, cracking her knuckles, and letting out a small "nya". The brunette host of Ddraig and the white-haired Nekoshou walked out of the ORC room, and out onto the courtyard of the school, where almost immediately, they were met with hostile forces.

The first two of the five girls that, presumably, had been sent out to fight seemed to be twins, both with turquoise hair that they tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (Isane noted that each twin had tied their hair to the opposite side of their head to the other twin), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which consisted of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks. They also wore an orange wrist band on their right wrist. They both carried blue chainsaws, and Isane saw discarded gym bags on the ground.

The third person was a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposed her cleavage, with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves.

The fourth was also a young girl, but with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wore light grey tights.

The fifth and final person, stood behind the first four girls, was a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair had three red highlights across, and wore a plain white mask which covered the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It was also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and was cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots.

"Damn. Burnt chickenshits." Isane whispered, getting into a battle stance.

"I'll take the Rook." Koneko remarked, pointing to the woman in the mask. "You keep those four Pawns off me, okay?"

"Got it." Isane replied, as Koneko rushed forward, springing over the four Pawns, and landing behind them, instantly beginning to engage the masked woman in combat. Isane, cracking her knuckles, rushed forward to engage the four girls in combat.

 **And that's the ninth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory, everyone! Rias and co.'s training has finished with Rias getting a Chelsea-like prank from Roxas, and the Rating Game has begun! Also Koneko's and Kuroka's relationship has been rekindled, but... *huge yawn* that happens in SOOO many DxD fics, including canon DxD itself, it's not even original anymore.**

 **About Fianna. I know everyone who's read Vigilant Angel will know that she has red hair, but in this fic, she's got blonde hair. Because I honestly can't imagine anyone who's a Phenex with blonde hair, and we've already got a Satan with red hair.**

 **Keep voting either 'yea' or 'nay' on the poll which will decide whether or not Roxas will get a set of Evil Pieces, as the poll will close at the end of next chapter!**

 **Also one more thing. I belong to a Discord server that's full of canc- readers and writers of DxD fanfiction. Here's the link to it:** **discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Rika: 90-55-89**

 **Fianna: 100-55-90**

 **Next Time: The Rating Game, Roxas and Fianna**

 **After Next Time: Evil Pieces or No?, Nephew and Aunt Lemon**

 **After After Next Time: Goddess of Oxytocin**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Roxas, if you ever need to talk, or just need emotional support, I'm here." Fianna spoke, caringly. "You understand that, right?"_

 _"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Thanks, Fianna."_

 **SEE YOU LATER~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Isane, Ile, Nel, Marion and Burent**

Isane thought that she felt a tiny bit of skin leave her nose as she leant back extremely far, dodging the swing of a chainsaw, swung by one of Riser's Pawns. The brunette host of Ddraig, with the Boosted Gear on her arm, then had to pull a backward somersault to dodge a swing from the other Pawn. When she landed on her feet, she heard the Red Dragon Emperor call out ["Boost!"].

'Second Boost.' Isane thought, as she jumped over the twin chainsaw-wielders and landed in front of the maid-girls, who both sent waves of water-magic at him. 'But I need to keep going! And not get hit, either!'

Isane whirled around, and dashed momentarily away from Ile and Nel, the two chainsaw-wielders, while Ddraig called out ["Boost!"].

'Third time.' Isane thought. 'Once I get to five... what did Elsha teach me about elemental magics and their counters? Oh yeah, Lightning beats Water.'

Ile ran at Isane, thrusting her chainsaw out and attempting to run her through with the mechanical saw, but Isane jumped onto a part of the chainsaw that didn't have the deadly blade-thing spinning at incredible speeds, and used that as a platform to jump into the air, while flicking her heel at the back of Ile's head to send her to the ground and disorientate her for a bit.

Landing on the ground, Isane swivelled around Nel, dodged the water-blasts of Marion and Burent, the two maids, and grinned.

["Boost!"] Ddraig called, for the fourth time. Isane rolled in between Ile and Nel, in order to confuse them into accidentally hitting each other with their chainsaws (and injuring them, though unfortunately, no vital organs or blood vessels were hit) and jumped back up, swinging around to face them.

["Boost!"] Ddraig called, and the Boosted Gear's green jewel glowed. In her right hand, Isane created a whip, about forty centimetres long, made entirely out of lightning.

["Transfer!"] Ddraig shouted, and Isane saw the whip instantly grow, thanks to the power of the Boosted Gear, to a length of just over three metres, and small little offshoots of electricity bounced from the whip. Grinning, Isane swung the whip at Marion, and caught her full in the face, knocking the green-wearing maid down to the ground. Burent, the blue-wearing maid, met a similar fate, while Isane hit them again once each, for good measure, while using her gauntlet-clad arm to block the chainsaws of Ile and Nel.

When the two maids got back to their feet, pissed off to every degree possible, they tried, in tandem, to create a huge bubble of water around Isane that would drown her, and surely retire from the match.

However, they only managed to create a bit of water above Isane's head, before that shuddered, and expired.

"What the hell?!" Marion shouted, backing away from Isane

"Why won't our ultimate drowning technique work?!" Burent cried, doing the same

"Because your bodies are currently full of magical lightning, which overpowers the water magic, stopping you from using it." Isane replied, as she kicked Ile in the chest, sending her back, and punched Nel in the face with her whip-clad hand, sending her back as well. "In short, you're basically like the ultra-conservative priests that refuse to progress with the growing world, according to Roxas: Useless Pieces of Fucking Shit."

Before Ile and Nel could get up, Isane rushed at Marion and Burent, and before they could do anything like cast a magic-circle shield, thanks to Isane making the five metres run towards them in less than a twentieth of a second, and crashing his fist against Marion's face with far more than enough force to send her flying. Marion had been enveloped in a blue light, and had disappeared before she hit a tree, which, had they not been fighting in a Rating Game, been easily enough to kill her.

Burent met a similar fate, seconds later.

"Whoo!" Isane rolled her shoulder. "Motherfucker, those weights that Roxas removed from us last night really did a job!"

["We can agree on that, Partner."] Ddraig remarked. ["Even if you were being trained by that host-murdering bastard, I must begrudgingly admit that thanks to him, you've grown far stronger than even Elsha or Belzard grew, within six months of unlocking my Gear."]

"Thanks, I guess?" Isane remarked. "That's weirdly nice of you to- fuck!"

Isane let out a shout of pain as, by instinct, she jerked her arm away from Ile, who had picked up her chainsaw and rushed at Isane, swinging it angrily. Had Isane not moved her arm, it would very likely have been removed from her body. However, she just suffered a light gash, which oozed blood.

"Motherfucker!" Isane growled, turning to Ile, who tried to stab her in the chest with her chainsaw. However, Isane was far too quick for her, raising her fist and crashing it down on the top of her head, retiring her instantly.

"ILE!" Nel shouted, rushing at Isane while seeming to coat her chainsaw in fire. However, this was no problem to Isane, who just reached forward and grabbed the chainsaw with her Boosted Gear-covered hand.

The chainsaw, rev as it might, didn't even scratch the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, which Nel found out, all too late, as Isane's non-Boosted Gear-clad fist came out to meet Nel's face. It turned out that, Boosted Gear-on-hand or no Boosted Gear-on-hand, Isane's fist on its own was far more than enough to retire the Low-Class Devil.

 _"Four of Lord Riser's Pawns have been retired."_ Grayfia's voice called, all around everyone.

 **Line Break**

Back in the booth, Roxas smiled to himself as he watched Isane Transfer the Boosted Gear's power to a whip made of magical lightning, and use that whip to deal with her opponents.

'Man.' Roxas thought. 'I wonder where she picked up that trick? I can remember Elsha doing something like that during our spars together.'

Right as he had that thought, Roxas looked down at the floor, suddenly remembering the day that he ended up indirectly killing Elsha with his Power of Destruction. The silver-haired Nephalem felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, and he wiped them away before anyone could see them.

Whispering something to Millicas to get him to get off his lap, Roxas left the room, muttering something to Sirzechs about needing fresh air. Once he was outside the booth, and in the hallway, the second-oldest man alive to currently carry the name of Gremory took a number of deep breaths, in an attempt to calm himself.

"Fucking hell, Roxas!" Roxas growled to himself. "Don't think about that!"

"Think about what?" A female voice asked. Roxas jumped, and looked to see Fianna walking out of the door, and looking at Roxas with her warm, dark blue eyes. "Hang on a minute, don't tell me, Roxas. I think I know what you're thinking about."

"You were always the smartest of the Satans." Roxas replied. "Aside from Ajuka."

"Hmm." Fianna replied. "Anyway, let me guess. Was it Elsha?"

"Yeah..." Roxas replied, leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling, which was a pleasant-looking orange colour. He sighed. "Sorry, Fia. You must hate hearing me talk about that day."

"Oh, no, I don't hate it at all." Fianna replied, walking towards Roxas. "You must have heard it from me at least five hundred times, but it wasn't your fault. Well, not entirely, but you know what I mean." The blonde Satan sighed, herself. "I still can't believe how Venelana just glossed over the entire workings of how to control the Power of Destruction when she taught you how to use it. I mean, she did with Sirzechs, but why not with you?"

"Maybe she thought I'd inherit Dad's control of it?" Roxas asked. Fianna shrugged.

"There's infinite possible reasons." She replied. "Lucifer knows. But Roxas, what I said those centuries ago still stands." Though Roxas was leaning himself against the wall, she still found a way to sneak her arms around his body, and hug him close to her. "If you just want to talk to me about what happened, or you just need support, you know where to find me. My doors are always open, Roxas. If you actually want to get some pointers from me about using your Power of Destruction, I'll be happy to do the best I can. Though I don't know everything about it, and I doubt I'll have enough time to go over every detail, given my duties as a Satan."

"Thanks." Roxas replied. "But no thanks on the teaching me how to use Power of Destruction thing. I actually sealed my ability to use it."

"Oh?" Fianna raised an eyebrow. "I see. I understand, Roxas. Even without your Power, you're still an extremely powerful young man, as much as you are handsome~"

"Heh, thanks." Roxas replied. "I get that a lot. Not least from a certain someone you know."

"Oh, I know." Fianna replied. "You should have heard Sera when we talked to each other after her talk with Yasaka in Kyoto. It took an age and a half to get her to stop ranting and raving about how mean a godson you were, never allowing her a chance, even after all the times she tried to make sure that you were safe at all times." She looked up at Roxas. "Her words, not mine. But I imagine she was referring to the times she snuck into bed with you."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "I bet she was. You'd never go as far as to sneak into my bed, naked as all fucking hell, unannounced as all fucking hell."

"True, I never did, but I was certainly tempted to, one time." Fianna replied. When Roxas looked confused, she smiled. "It was after... you know." She quickly continued. "Anyway, you'd fallen asleep, doubtlessly under deep emotional stress from what had transpired. I snuck into your bedroom to check up on you, and I decided to give you a little massage~" The Devil that was known as the Goddess of the Infernal Storm gave Roxas a seductive wink, as well as a small, playful smile.

"Hnn." The silverette Nephalem replied. "Thanks."

"No problem." Fianna replied. "And well, since you're certainly my type of man, there's a chance I could ease your tensions in a rather different way." Fianna shifted her mouth closer to Roxas' ear, and spoke in more of a whisper than normal speech. "Only if you're interested, of course." Fianna proceeded to slowly lick Roxas' ear, while moving her hand over his chest. "Mhmmm~ so many things I'd love to do with you, Roxas. You wouldn't regret a second of it, I assure you."

"Heheh." Roxas replied, shuddering slightly, but otherwise offering no reaction. Fianna would have to try a lot harder than that if she wanted to get any serious reaction out of him by flirting alone. "I'll consider it, thanks."

"Good." Fianna delivered Roxas a small kiss to the cheek. "Now. Let's get back in that booth. They'll be worrying about us soon enough."

"Yea." Roxas replied, walking back into the booth, with Fianna following, while the two Devils returned to their seats, and Millicas returning to his spot on Roxas' knee.

 **Line Break**

 **Koneko and Isabela**

Koneko ducked down to the right, dodging Isabela's haymaker, lifted herself back up to her full height, which, admittedly, was rather unformidable, and raised her foot before delivering a harsh kick to the stomach of the oncoming Isabela, forcing her to stumble for a second, leaving the masked Rook open to a quick punch to the face, making her stumble backwards a bit more.

"Motherfucker, you're strong." Isabela muttered, as something that looked like blue fire was gathered in Koneko's right hand. "You're certainly better than I anticipated, Rook of Rias Gremory!"

"...Shut up." Koneko replied, dashing at Isabela faster than a normal Rook would've been able to, and sinking her fist into her stomach while she talked. The blue-flame-like-substance also impacted Isabela, causing her to cry out in pain far more than a normal punch like that would have done, even to a Rook like her.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Isabella growled, coughing up blood. "A punch like that from a midget like you shouldn't have done that much damage to me!" She coughed up some more blood as Koneko walked towards her.

"...I disrupted your ki flow with that last punch, making you lot weaker." Koneko replied, cracking her knuckles. "It's only because you were a Rook that stopped you from being retired on the spot."

Isabela tried to punch Koneko again, but the white-haired Nekomata, seeing her punch coming, caught her fist and crushed it in one hand.

"...And one more thing." Koneko said, coldly, as Isabela was forced to her knees from such pain. "...Don't call me a midget."

One punch later, Isabela had fallen to the ground completely, knocked out. She was enveloped in a blue light, and retired from the game.

 _"One of Lord Riser's Rooks has been retired."_ Grayfia stated.

"...Are you okay, Isane?" Koneko asked, turning around and looking at Isane, who was lightly clutching her arm. "You're injured."

"I'm fine." Isane replied, as Koneko walked over, Senjutsu glowing in her hands.

"...I'll heal you." She stated. "Kuroka taught me how to heal using Senjutsu."

"Cute."

Isane and Koneko both heard the mocking remark, as well as the sound of displaced air coming from right above them. Someone was firing an attack at them.

Purely by instinct, they both got away from that spot as soon as possible, and looked up, at the same time, at the person who had just attacked them.

The person was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down to her back, and matching purple eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her breast and covered her right eye, while the left side fell near to the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy-blue tunic top, with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top of her dress revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels.

Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wielded a staff-like sceptre. For cosmetics, she wore purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair. Extending from her back were four Devil wings, and extending from her back was a single tail, that ended in the shape of a heart, a Succubus tail.

Evidently, Riser had a Devil/Sex Demon Hybrid for a Queen.

"Hey, you two!" Isane and Koneko looked up, and saw Mirajane, in her 'Satan Soul: Ala' form, flying towards the woman on six Devil wings.

"Hey, Mira." Koneko replied. "Take care of that slut for us." Mirajane gave a demonic grin.

"Gladly." Rias' Queen replied, gathering lightning in her hands and looking at the woman, who, given the demonic power that oozed from her body, she could only assume was Riser's Queen.

 **Mirajane and Yubelluna**

"Show me what you got, Bomb Queen Yubelluna." Mirajane challenged Yubelluna, the lightning in her hands intensifying.

"Gladly, Satan Soul Mirajane Strauss." Yubelluna replied, waving her staff and creating several magic-circles around Mirajane, that sent large explosive spells at her, from multiple angles. However, one of those angles didn't include right beneath Mirajane, so that was where she went, easily evading the attack that would have dealt her severe damage.

Grinning at Yubelluna, who thought, judging by the look on her face, that she had easily dealt with her King's fiancé's Queen, Mira flew forward and sunk her fist into her stomach, causing her to groan loudly in pain and fly upwards.

On the offensive now, Mira extended her hands upwards and let fly a huge mixture of lightning and ice, sending it straight at Yubelluna, who could only destroy the ice-shards that flew at her. She was unable to do anything about the lightning, which impacted her and caused her to cry out in pain.

"Having fun, bitch?" Mirajane's grin became slightly more demonic, while she flew at Yubelluna with great speed, headbutting her and kicking her down to the ground. "I certainly am." Rias' white-haired Queen laughed, as she blasted Riser's purple-haired Queen with a devastatingly fast hailstorm, opening a great number of wounds that drew blood from the Devil/Sex Demon Hybrid.

["Mirajane!"] Rias called, concerned. ["You okay?"]

The sound of her King's voice caused Mirajane to jolt out of her demonic trance for a second, and remember exactly where she was, and how she'd gotten there.

That included the extensive meditation she'd done with Valian, to keep her from going out of control.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mirajane replied. "Sorry, Rias. I almost- uugh!"

As Mirajane had been talking with Rias, the bloodied and bruised Yubelluna, pissed-off to every degree possible at being beaten and humiliated in such a manner, flew at Mirajane, casting a number of explosion spells that flew at her. Every single one made their mark, causing Mira to let out her own shout of agony and fly backwards.

As Mira righted herself in the air, she saw Yubelluna reaching into a pocket-dimension with her left hand, and pulling out a three-pronged spear, a trident.

"You're powerful, I'll give you that, Mirajane Strauss." Yubelluna growled, infusing her trident with demonic power, and pointing it at her, along with her sceptre. "But this ends now! You and your red-haired King will fall before Lord Riser!"

"Oh, shut up!" Mirajane, legitimately annoyed (which was something INCREDIBLY hard to do, as Mirajane was an extremely caring, sisterly-type person that saw everyone, no matter who, as someone that should be treated with kindness), shouted, flying towards Yubelluna, demonic power and killing intent oozing from her body. "You do know that Rias has already promised herself to someone else?"

"Bullshit!" Yubelluna replied, pointing both her trident and sceptre at Mira and beginning to fire explosion spells from both of them, in a manner similar to dual-wielding assault-rifles, directly at her. "Whoever they are, I'm sure that Lord Riser will overpower them and take them down, with his loyal, beloved Quen at his side, just as he will take Rias in marriage!"

This was such a ludicrous statement to Mirajane, who created sheilds out of sand on her hands that easily took every explosion-spell that was fired at her, that she was forced to laugh, when she made it to Yubelluna.

"That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard in my life!" She shouted, as she grabbed onto Yubelluna's trident when she tried to stab her, and forced it away from her. "Imogen beat your dear King without suffering a scratch, without using her dragon-powers, and without even needing a shower afterwards, so I've heard! What makes you think that Riser, or anyone else in his cabal of whores, could beat Roxas Gremory?"

Yubelluna would have spouted out some bullshit answer, but Mira extended her other hand out towards Yubelluna's face, and let fly a large amount of sand that entered Yubelluna's eyes, causing her to drop both sceptre and trident and rub her eyes hard, from the agony.

Meanwhile, Mira noticed a bulge in her top, and reached into it (Yubelluna was too busy rubbing at her eyes to try and stop her) and pulled something out: a small vial of Phoenix Tears.

"Hey!" Yubelluna shouted, as she, though her eyes streamed, was able to see, as she grabbed at Mirajane. "That's mine!"

"Correction." Mirajane replied, as she placed it in her sundress. "That WAS yours." Switching into her default Satan Soul form, she raised her scale-covered hands and delivered a two-fisted blow from above, hitting Yubelluna's head with such strength that she flew into the ground, with enough force to cause an immense shockwave.

Mirajane also swore that Yubelluna's head had a huge dent in it, thanks to the blow she had dealt.

 _"Lord Riser's Queen has been retired."_ Grayfia stated, as Mirajane descended to the ground, just as Koneko finished healing Isane.

 **Line Break**

Back at Roxas' house, Palutena, Akeno, Valian, Akasha, Kuroka and Tobio (who had been invited by his second-cousin Akeno) were gathered around the 110-inch TV, and watching the Rating Game between Rias and Riser.

Valian, who had just taken a sip of Pepsi, grinned at Mirajane's fight against Yubelluna.

"Hehehe." She chuckled. "Nice one to Mirajane, blinding Riser's Queen like that, taking her Phoenix Tears, and dealing the finishing blow like that."

"I swear I saw a dent in Riser's Queen's head when she went down." Tobio remarked.

"Me too." Valian replied. "Though..." She sighed. "She didn't have to leave herself open like that, while she was talking to Rias, I can only assume. If I ever get to meet up with her again, I'll have to make sure to instil a disclipline in her to not do it again."

"That does sound very you, Valian." Palutena remarked, as she accepted a drink from Asia.

Akeno, Akasha, Kuroka and Tobio were fast to agree with Roxas' wife.

 **Line Break**

"What the fuck?!" Riser shouted, slamming his fist against a table in anger, and igniting it by accident. As the table burned, he turned to his remaining servants: Xuelan, his Rook, Ravel Phenex, his younger sister and first Bishop, Mihae, his second Bishop, Karlamine and Siris, his two Knights, and Ni and Li, his two Pawns.

Xuelan was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black armguards over her forearms, and didn't seem to wear any undergarments.

Ravel was a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She had long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore the same dress as her mother, but it was smaller, to go along with how baby-sized she was.

Mihae was a young girl with light brown eyes, who wore a kimono with a colour pattern of purple, orange and pink, with her black hair tied on opposite sides.

Karlamine was a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armour, with black accents that seemed to be a cross between a European knight's and a Japanese samurai, and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She carried a broadsword in one hand, and had a dagger (which had a gold hilt and bandages on the handle) strapped behind her hip. The broadsword was slung on her left hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle (presumably for grip).

Siris was tall, with long black hair with a dark blue tint, and brown eyes. Her hair featured five thin ponytails going around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modelled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armoured knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. Her top featured a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view to her cleavage. She carried a giant Zweihänder in her hands.

Ni and Li seemed to be twins. They were two young girls, appearing to be in their teens. Being twins, they sported similar appearances, with the only major difference being that Ni had red eyes and blue hair, whereas Li had blue eyes and red hair. Also, Ni tied her hair in a ponytail, while Li had hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Both of them had light brown cat-ears with black stripes. They also wore piercings on their ears, with Li having two gold earrings on her left ear and Ni having blue-coloured ones on her right. Similarly, both of them have a fang sticking out of their mouths, with Ni having hers to her left, and Li having hers on her right, and thus mirroring each other. They were the same height as each other.

"What's the matter, brother?" Ravel asked.

"My glorious peerage is getting beaten by a bunch of weaklings, that's why, Ravel!" Riser snapped at his younger sister in reply. "My fiancé can't be this strong, because I'll never be able to make her submit to me as my new Queen!" He sighed. "Xuelan, Mihae, Karlamine, Siris, Ni, Li, you're to go out and deal with the rest of Rias' peerage! Overpower them with numbers and destroy them!"

The six servants did as they were ordered, and left, leaving Riser and Ravel alone together.

 **Line Break**

"...You okay, Mira?" Koneko asked, looking up as Mira, panting slightly, landed on the ground.

"Yea, I'm okay." Mirajane replied. "Just need a little bit of healing, that's all."

"Well, I'll heal you." Koneko replied, stepping forward.

"No, no. I'll do it myself." Mirajane replied, holding a hand up to stop Koneko. "I'm okay, thanks Koneko."

"Hey!" A loud, female voice shouted. Isane, Koneko and Mirajane all turned around, and saw six more of Riser's servants walking out into the yard, including two swordswomen and two Nekomata. "It stinks of Gremory filth out here!"

"Then your burnt KFC of a master shouldn't have agreed to the Rating Game with Rias Gremory!" Isane shouted back. "But that wouldn't have done, now would it?!"

"Shut up!" The girl in the qiapo shouted. "Mihae, deal with that annoying bitch! She doesn't even look good enough for Riser!"

"...I'll deal with the two Nekomata." Koneko muttered, jumping into the air, while Mirajane took to the air herself, in order to heal.

As Isane found herself confronted by the girl in the kimono, she felt a rush of wind move past her, and the grinding sound of metal on metal.

She looked up, and saw Kiba, who had just arrived, clashing with the woman with the Zweihänder, while jumping into the air to dodge the slash of the woman in armour.

Isane looked back at Mihae, and reactivated her Boosted Gear, expecting to hear the voice of Ddraig, boosting her power. However, the voice she heard instead was very different.

["Hey, hello? Can you hear me, Isane?"]

'Elsha?' Isane thought, while dodging a magical attack from Mihae. 'That you?'

["Oh, thank God, you can hear me."] Elsha replied. ["I've been trying for ages. Anyway, Isane, it's time. Are you ready?"]

'Ready for what?' Isane mentally replied. 'I'm kinda in the middle of something.'

["Ready for your Balance Breaker, of course!"] Elsha spoke, in reply. ["We talked about your Balance Breaker, didn't we?"]

'Oh, yeah.' Isane replied. 'Sorry.'

["Oh, it's okay."] Elsha replied. ["Don't worry. I'll help you activate it from in here. I'll just need about half a minute to activate it, though."]

Almost immediately, a red aura began to cover Isane, while she dodged Mihae's next magical attack. She continued to dodge, for another minute, until Elsha called again.

["It's done!"] the Second-Strongest Host of Ddraig called. ["Go for it, Isane!"]

"Alright!" Isane cried, raising her gauntlet-clad arm to the sky. "Balance... BREAKER!"

The red aura around Isane intensified to an incredible degree, before it became overcome by a deep green light, that caused everyone who looked at it to have to cover their eyes.

Once the light cleared, Isane found herself covered in a red Dragonic armour. On the armour, there were green jewels set into it, contrasting perfectly with the red colour. Four Dragon wings emerged from the back of Isane's armour, which, though it looked very heavy, still seemed to accentuate Isane's rather generous curves, for her age.

["Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!"] Ddraig called. ["Scale Mail!"]

 **Kiba, Karlamine and Siris**

From the depths of his Sacred Gear, Kiba pulled out a new sword, compared to any of the ones that he usually used in a combative situation.

This sword was closer to a long-handled dagger than a sword, as though the handle was long enough for Kiba to grip comfortably with two hands, the blade was barely half a metre long. It was a sword that Kiba had created, that had the ability to telekinetically control other swords within the vicinity. Case and point being Karlamine's sword and dagger, and Siris' Zweihänder.

"Are you serious?" Siris blinked, and scoffed at Kiba. "Do you really think a knife like that will be able to go up against our blades?" She asked, as she rushed at Kiba, swinging her Zweihänder at Rias' Knight.

"No, I don't." Kiba replied, jumping up into the air and flying over Siris' head. "Because it's not meant to." He landed on the ground, and swung the sword to the side.

As Karlamine swung at Kiba, before her sword got anywhere near him, she found her sword swinging violently to the side, in the same direction that Kiba had swung his sword, surprising her so much that she momentarily lost balance.

However, she regained it after a second, and swung at Kiba again, forcing him to use his sword to block the attack, and push her away with such force that Karlamine had to jump into the air and land on the ground.

When she did, Kiba swung his sword upwards, and just like he wished, Karlamine's sword flew upward with such strength and to such heights that Riser's first Knight found herself dangling a couple of feet in the air, hanging onto her sword.

Kiba forced down a chuckle, as the image did look quite comical, and swung his sword to the side, and that final swing was enough to force Karlamine's sword from her hand and send her sprawling onto the ground. When she looked up at Kiba, and tried to hurriedly pull a dagger from behind her hip (which Kiba sent flying with a flick of his sword), she looked up into his face.

"Wh-what the fuck kind of sword was that?!" She shouted. "That's no sword a Knight should wield!"

"Maybe not." Kiba replied. "But it's a sword that I want to wield."

Jumping backwards to get out of the way of Siris' sideways swing, Kiba swung his sword to the side, and sent Siris spinning in a full circle thanks to it. As Siris span, she accidentally let go of her sword, which went flying straight into Karlamine's head, instantly retiring her.

"KARLAMINE!" Siris shouted, before turning to Kiba. "You dick!" She shouted, picking up her Zweihänder and rushing at Rias' blonde Knight.

However, Kiba had pulled out his Sword of Betrayer, which was the name that he had given to his Holy Demonic Sword Balance Breaker, and slashed at Siris, causing a deep enough wound in her body to instantly retire her, thanks to that, along with the Holy portion of his Holy Demonic Sword.

 _"Two of Lord Riser's Knights have been retired."_

 **Isane and Mihae**

"Come at me!" Isane shouted, instantly beginning to charge up her power with the Boosted Gear.

["Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"] Ddraig shouted, as Mihae created a large wave of ice out of magic, and flung it at Isane. However, the ice just shattered on Isane's armour, eliciting a laugh from the current host of Ddraig.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked, grinning underneath her armour. "That's honestly pretty pathetic."

"Shut up!" Mihae shouted, creating a huge sphere of boiling water and flinging it at Isane, who transferred her Boosted-up power to her legs, and ran through the sphere of water, with said sphere of boiling water being entirely ineffective against her armour. She tried to punch Mihae when he got to her, but Mihae teleported away behind Isane, and conjured up a large dragon, made out of pure demonic energy.

["Boost x10!"] Ddraig shouted. Isane Transferred the Boosted power to her fist, and punched her way through the Dragon that Mihae created, while rushing towards the aforementioned Mihae, grabbing her by the head, and throwing her into the ground.

"F-fuck..." Mihae groaned, pulling herself to her feet and beginning to heal herself via magic. "How can you be that strong?!" She shouted. "You've only been reincarnated by Rias for a month! Yet you're-"

"Because I've been training for over five times that long!" Isane replied, grabbing Mihae off the ground, flying up into the air and piledriving Riser's unfortunate Bishop into the ground. "I feel like I could kick the world's ass, if I wanted to!"

Isane looked down onto the ground, and saw that Mihae looked like she had just been brutalized in the worst possible way. But only for a second, as she was enveloped in a blue light, and disappeared instantly.

 _"One of Lord Riser's Bishops has been reti-"_

"Yeah, we get it, Grayfia!" Isane muttered.

 **Koneko, Xuelan, Ni and Li**

Koneko, her cat-ears and tail still out, clashed at the same time with Ni and Li, Riser's two Nekomata Pawns. Their attacks, though weak, were perfectly co-ordinated, and caught the daughter of Fujimai off-guard, on a few occasions.

Hey, you try blocking a fast one-two punch from one annoyingly 'nya'y Nekomata while dodging a mid-air kick from the other one! It's hard work!

Add onto the fact that Xuelan, the Rook that had ordered Mihae to attack Isane, was also firing firey shots from her legs at Koneko whenever she could, things weren't looking very good for her.

'Shit...' Koneko thought. 'I gotta overpower these two pussies. And fast.'

Jumping backward and landing on the ground, and ducking under a fireball fired by Xuelan, Koneko focused Senjutsu into her hands, and flung it at Ni and Li, who she could tell from a mile off didn't have the proficiency in Senjutsu that she had, let alone the proficiency that someone like her sister had, and flung them at Ni and Li, who dodged.

Deciding to go for Ni first, Koneko rushed towards her, letting fly a punch that Ni idly sidestepped, while jumping into the air and kicking Koneko in the head, stunning her for a second. That second being long enough for Koneko to get hit in the back by a fireball from Xuelan.

"Fuck...!" Koneko hissed, narrowly dodging another fireball while panting. "This is getting really tiring." She muttered. She summoned as much of her strength as she could, and launched herself at Ni, and this time, her punch made its mark, in Ni's face.

With her flying backward, Koneko instantly turned to Li, who was sliding towards her, trying to get the metaphorical high-ground by, ironically, taking the low route.

However, Koneko was ready for her. Focusing Senjutsu into her leg, she stamped downwards onto Li's stomach, using the Senjutsu on her leg to stop her ki flow, like she'd done with Isabela.

However, Li wouldn't be able to find out the implications of what Koneko had done, as her stamp was more than enough to render her unconscious, meaning that she was retired.

Leaning backwards far enough to watch a fireball whizz over her head, Koneko righted herself and rushed at Ni, who was just getting to her feet, and realising that she had no twin to back her up.

"Not so tough on your own, are you?" Koneko hissed, grabbing Ni by her ponytail and flinging her into the ground. "Weak pussy."

Koneko kicked Ni in the head, instantly retiring her, before she turned around, feeling a second wind coming, and dashed at Xuelan, determined to end this fight so she could heal herself up.

Koneko jumped into the air, far out of Xuelan's leg-reach, and threw a Senjutsu-powered punch that narrowly missed Xuelan, thanks to her ducking out of the way. However, she had made the rookie mistake in dodging into the metaphorical path of Koneko's other fist, which Rias' diminutive Rook took full advantage of, hitting Xuelan in the face with a brutal hook with her left hand, sending her flying into the ground.

"Fuck!" Xuelan shouted as she tried to get up, but when she saw Koneko, Senjutsu flying from her body, her pupils turning into more cat-like pupils, and glaring so hard at Xuelan...

She wished she'd worn the brown pants. Or any pants at all, really.

"...Suck it." Koneko hissed, as she delivered one final blow to Xuelan, ending her match.

 _"Two of Lord Riser's Pawns and one of his Rooks are retired."_ Grayfia announced.

BOOM!

Koneko whirled around. Before her very eyes, she saw two large pillars of fire bursting from the top of the New School Building, and Riser and Ravel Phenex emerging from said pillars.

As this happened, Koneko heard another, slightly less loud BOOM! Whirling around again, she saw Rias bursting from the roof of the Old School Building, and evidently calling Mirajane to her aid, judging by how Mirajane, still in her 'Satan Soul: Ala' form, flew up to her.

"RAVEL!" Riser shouted, his dark blue eyes on both Mirajane and Rias. "Take care of Rias' scummy servants on the ground! I'll deal with my future bride and her Queen!"

Kiba and Isane (still in her Balance Breaker form) rushed to the aid of Koneko, who was easily the most tired out of the three of them, and watched together as Ravel Phenex descended down to the ground before them, a pair of fireballs in her hand.

 **Rias, Mirajane and Riser**

"Alright, Riser!" Rias shouted, flying towards Riser, two balls of her Power of Destruction in hand. "You're the only thing left standing between me and freedom! Prepare yourself, for we'll easily defeat you!"

Riser laughed, loudly and mockingly.

"We'll see about that, Rias." Riser replied, smirking at Rias, who growled, and let fly both blasts of her Power of Destruction. The first attack missed, but her second attack made its mark, and blew Riser's whole left arm off. He merely laughed as it reformed, in a swirl of fire.

"Is that all you can do, Rias?" He asked. "Your brother may be stronger than my older sister, but that doesn't make you any more likely to beat me! And once I have, I'll make sure to show you just how amazing I can be in bed!"

"NEVER!" Rias roared, letting fly a bigger blast of Power of Destruction, that hit Riser's face. "YOU BABY-DICKED LITTLE FUCK! ONCE I AND MY PEERAGE BEAT YOU AND WIN THIS RATING GAME, I'M SLEEPING WITH ROXAS! EVEN IF HE HAS A HAREM, I KNOW THAT HE ACTUALLY TREATS ME DECENTLY!"

"Don't talk trash!" Riser shouted, spreading a pair of flaming wings and accelerating towards Rias. "You'd stoop so low as to have sex with your own nephew over me, your future husband?! Why?! And besides, how do you plan to beat my immortal flames"

"FUCK YOU, THAT'S HOW!" Rias and Mirajane both shouted, at the exact same time. Rias let out another blast of Power of Destruction that took out Riser's legs, while Mirajane created a huge storm of hail that battered and bruised Riser beyond recognition, delivering a coup de grace with an ice-spike straight to the chest.

However, all of that was for not, as a second later, Riser was back to normal.

"Attack me from two different angles? How low of you, darling." He remarked, creating a fireball of his own. "Now come on!" He threw the fireball directly at Rias, followed by two larger ones. Rias managed to block the first one easily enough, but narrowly blocked the second and outright failed to block the third, which caused her to stumble backwards a bit.

She retaliated in kind, but Riser just extended his hand out and took the blast of Destruction straight to the hand, and though his entire arm was vaporized in a second, in another second, it was back.

"I think I've had enough of this little game." He remarked, throwing a punch at Rias, which connected with her face, and sent her flying to the side, and landing on the ground, a burnt bruise on her cheek. The third Heir to the Phenex Clan snapped his fingers, and created a huge ball of fire that would surely destroy her body, had it hit her. "And I think it's time for you to know your place, Rias!" He threw the fireball at Rias, who widened her eyes, sure that this was it.

However, in the corner of her mind, she remembered something that Roxas had talked to her about, during their discussion of tactics.

Knowing that now, of all times, would be the perfect time to do it, as this was the example that Roxas had given, Rias closed her eyes and poured all her thoughts into doing what she wished to do, and fractions of a second before Riser's fireball impacted her...

 _"One of Lady Rias' Rooks has been retired."_

 **Line Break**

Kuroka, who had been sniffling with happiness at how far her darling little sister Shirone had come, gave a sigh of slight sadness as Koneko was retired from the game thanks to Rias' Castling.

"Don't feel that bad, Kuroka." Akeno placed a hand on Kuroka's shoulder. "Your little sister's fought the most out of anyone in Rias' peerage this entire match. Feel proud of her."

"I am, I am!" Kuroka replied. "It's just... I talked to her last night. She really wanted to not get retired in her first Rating Game as a member of my mate's aunt's peerage."

"Well, some things just can't be helped." Tobio replied, looking at Isane, clad in Balance Breaker Armour. "And it's quite impressive to see Isane holding out in that Balance Breaker of hers for that long. The first time I remember going into Balance Breaker, I definitely didn't last that long. Only a minute or so at most before collapsing, I recall Sae telling me."

"Fair enough." Valian replied. "I lasted half an hour in my armour before conking out, first time I got into it."

"Stop it, the two of you!" Palutena sighed, sounding slightly exasperated as her eyes were glued to the screen like they would be to Roxas' ass, if he was here. "You're not the average American citizen, so stop flexing on everyone!"

Everyone laughed.

 **Line Break**

 **Minutes earlier...**

 **Kiba, Koneko, Isane and Ravel**

Isane flew into the air and attempted to fire a huge blast of demonic energy at Ravel, but she was forced to fly to the side and cancel the attack as Ravel flung a fireball in her direction. However, that didn't stop her from firing a Boosted shot of demonic energy at the fifth Phenex child, even if it missed.

"Everyone!" Kiba shouted, dashing out of the way of Ravel, moving behind her, and attempting to attack her with his Sword of Betrayer, but being blocked by a magic-circle shield. "Keep moving! Go in a circle!"

"R-Right!" Isane replied from her point in the air, using the thrusters on her back to fly in a wide circle around Ravel, not far enough away to not be able to attack her accurately, but far enough away for Ravel to not have very much of a chance of getting a devastatingly strong hit in on her.

Koneko, while on the ground, was running on the ground, and rolling out of the way of fireballs that, though small, were easily enough to melt the stone that she ran on. While she ran, she gathered blasts of Senjutsu up in her hands, and fired them at Ravel, who used magical shields to deflect the blasts, or stop them entirely.

"Hah... ha... ha..." Koneko panted, as she ran. "I'm not sure I can take much more of this!"

"Just keep going, Koneko!" Kiba shouted, creating an ice-sword to freeze the fireball that Ravel shot down at him, and switching to his usual sword. Spreading his Devil wings, he flew up at speed and slashed at Ravel, cutting her arm and leg off with two fast slashes. However, once he landed on the ground, they had already returned to Ravel's body in a flash of fire.

"You idiot pretty-boy!" Ravel shouted condescendingly down at the three peerage members. "Our Flaming Regeneration has won our Clan many a-Rating Game, and my brother will easily win this one as well!"

"Yeah, keep talking, you burnt seagull!" Isane shouted, firing another demonic shot at Ravel, which hit her so hard in the shoulder that it blew her arm off. However, it regenerated in an instant, as Isane's power kept Boosting.

"Excuse me?!" Ravel shouted back at Isane, creating another fireball, and flinging it at Isane, though it did very little to damage her armour. "Who are you to call me something like that?! It's Ravel Phenex to you!"

"More like Ravel Sucks Dicks!" Isane yelled back, as Kiba made to recreate his Sword of Betrayer. However, something happened that stopped that particular occurance from happening. That something happening to be Koneko disappearing... and Rias appearing in her place!

Seconds later, they heard the fateful announcement from Grayfia.

 _"One of Lady Rias' Rooks has been retired."_

"Rias!" Kiba rushed over to Rias. "What happened?

"Castling." Rias replied. "I just switched places with Koneko, to get out of the way of an attack from Riser." She sighed, as Ravel tried to fire a fireball down at her, but got interupted by Isane. "I don't feel good about it."

"It's alright, Rias." Kiba helped Rias up. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Never!" Rias stood up herself, and let a crimson-coloured killing intent ooze from her body. "Let's blow our opponents away!"

"Fuck yeah!" Kiba and Isane both shouted, as Kiba finshed on the Sword of Betrayer, spread his wings, and swung at Ravel. However, his swing was blocked, while Rias flew above Ravel and fired upon her with her Power of Destruction, blowing up her head.

For the one second that Ravel remained headless, her body fell through the air towards the ground. However, when her head regenerated, she caught herself on her fiery wings, and flew back up into the air.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" Ravel flew upwards towards Rias. "Come on, Rias! I'll defeat you myself- AAAGH!"

Ravel had created a huge fireball, and intended fully to send it towards Rias, but she was distracted by Kiba flying up underneath her, and slashing at her legs, cutting off Ravel's leg... which did not regenerate.

"Now, Rias!" Kiba shouted, as he faced down Ravel, who turned around in mid-air, and tried to attack Kiba. Rias fired a powerful blast of Power of Destruction at Ravel, which impacted her in the back, and instantly forced her to retire, in a haze of blue light.

 _"One of Lord Riser's Bishops has been Retired."_ Grayfia spoke. _"Lord Riser has no peerage members left, compared to Lady Rias' four."_

"Mirajane!" Rias called to her Queen, who, for the past minute or so, had had to hold off and fend for herself against Riser in her Ala form. Almost instantly, Mirajane dodged another fireball from Riser, and flew over to Rias, panting hard.

"You okay?" Mirajane, who had numerous burns and scars on her face, asked, pulling out the vial of Phoenix Tears. "You want these?"

"No, you take them, Mira." Rias replied, snapping her fingers and letting a calm, green aura overcome her. "I can... heal myself."

"Ha!" Riser flew over to Rias and her peerage, and floated before them. "Do it! Heal yourselves to the best of your ability! Though my little sister was a total weakling who got retired by you from total fluke, you can never hope to compare to my immortal strength and demonic flames!"

"We'll see about that, Riser!" Rias shouted, as Mirajane drunk the Phoenix Tears and she finished healing herself. "Come on, everyone!" She shouted, flying forward. "It's time to end this!"

 **Oh, shit. This Rating Game with Riser is getting to be real schwifty~ Now time to take off your pants and your panties... shit on the floor...**

 **Okay, I'll stop.**

 **Anyway, this is now the tenth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! The Rating Game between Rias and Riser has begun, and fuck me, Rias is doing a lot better than she really has any right to. Must be Roxas' influence on her. Speaking of Roxas, he had a little heart-to-heart with Fianna, and now, in the words of Rias, it's time to fucking end this!**

 **Also, before I forget, the peerage-poll has been closed, and Roxas... is getting a peerage. 58 votes to 21. And before anyone says anything, yes. I do have a plan for Roxas' peerage. If you want to guess who'll be in his peerage, just guess in a review or something. I'll reveal the peerage members as they come.**

 **DxD Discord server:** **discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Yubelluna: 98-56-86**

 **Ravel: 85-59-84**

 **Next Time: The End of the Battle, Guaranteed Lemon**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"I couldn't be happier, Roxas." Rias smiled at her nephew, as she got up from the desk and walked towards her nephew. "Though there is something else that I'd like to do."_

 **Seeya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Rias, Mirajane, Kiba, Isane and Riser**

 _Music: You Will Know Our Names – Xenoblade Chronicles_

"Isane, go for Riser and keep him busy!" Rias shouted, flying upwards and conjuring up a blast of her Power of Destruction. "Mira and I will get him from long-range!"

"It won't work, you know!" Riser shouted, as Isane, still clad in her Balance Breaker armour, rushed forward, using her four Dragon wings to elevate herself into the air, and Mirajane switched to her original Satan Soul form, joining Rias in the sky. "No matter what you do, you will fail against me!"

"Oh, fucking shut up!" Isane shouted, conjuring a huge blast of demonic energy, Boosting it up and sending it at Riser. It blew off his arm, but as it regenerated, Isane flew towards Riser and punched him into the face, sending Riser flying backward, straight into a blast of lightning from Mirajane, that caused him to scream in pain.

"Fuck you!" Riser shouted, placing both of his hands together and sending a huge beam of fire at Isane. However, Isane was long gone by the time it got anywhere near her. "IT'S NO USE!"

"TAKE THIS!" Isane yelled in reply, coming at Riser from below and punching him hard in the crotch with everything she had (In the booth, Roxas, Sirzechs, Sairaorg and Renzo all inwardly winced at Riser's misfortune). "AND THIS!" She fired another blast of Boosted demonic energy at Riser, that was powerful enough to tear a hole in his stomach.

"AND THIS!" Rias continued, creating four more balls of Power of Destruction, which she used to blow up Riser's arms and legs. However, these, along with the hole in his stomach, regenerated within an instant as he righted himself in mid-air.

"YOU DAMNED BRATS!" He shouted, subconsciously raising his hand to create a shield that blocked the swing of Kiba's Sword of Betrayer. "ALL OF YOUR ATTACKS ARE FUCKING WORTHLESS!"

As Riser continued his rant while focusing his attention on Rias and Mira, Isane heard a voice coming inside her Boosted Gear.

["Hey, Isane?"] Elsha spoke. ["I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..."]

"But what, Elsha?" Isane asked, trying to fire another shot of energy at Riser, but missed.

["You're running out of time in your Balance Breaker."] Elsha said, slightly solumnly. ["Once you run out, your armour will disappear, and you'll be powerless."]

"Well, that's just fucking great." Isane replied, sarcastically, while dodging a punch from Riser, who had turned his attention back to him. Big mistake, as Rias blasted Riser in the back again. "How long left?"

["One minute, Partner."] Ddraig replied. ["And counting."]

Isane grabbed Riser's fist in her armour-clad hand, and punched him in the face so hard it ended up breaking his nose, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards in the air a few metres.

["Fifty seconds."] Ddraig called.

"This is it, brat!" Riser roared, turning his attention fully back to Isane, and firing attack after attack at her. "This has gone on for long enough! Surrender now, and I won't have to destroy and humiliate you in front of my entire peerage!"

"NEVER!" Isane roared back, her voice under the armour more like a Dragon's growl, her armour tanking the attacks that came into contact with her. "It's you that's going to be destroyed! We got your sister, who has the same power as you, so it's easy that we'll take you down!"

["Forty seconds."]

"BULLSHIT!" Riser screamed, firing more lasers at Isane, which she managed to dodge, and counter with demonic blasts of her own.

Meanwhile, Rias was reaching the end of her tether. She panted heavily as she sent a blast of her Power of Destruction at Riser, but it proved to have little to no merit as, though it blew open his spine, his body regenerated in an instant.

'I trained for six months for this...!' Rias thought, wheezing. 'I swear that if I come out of this the victor, I'll do anything, literally anything, to thank Roxas for this!'

"Are you okay, Rias?" Mirajane called, as she tried to trap Riser in a huge bubble of water, but it was evaporated faster than she could form it.

"I'm... fine!" Rias coughed, trying to force down the slightly nauseus feeling that came in her stomach, as she fired yet another blast of Destruction at Riser, in an attempt, ANY attempt, to distract him. "I'm okay, Mira!"

["Ten seconds, Partner!"] Ddraig warned. ["Nine... eight... seven..."]

Isane looked up, and as he punched Riser in the stomach and sent him backwards, she saw Kiba coming at him from the side, Sword of Betrayer in hand. Riser, evidently, noticed this too, as he created another shield to block Kiba's sword. However, Kiba saw the shield coming, and flew downwards, and then upwards, swinging hard, and actually making contact with Riser's side, but not enough to deal any significant damage, instead only leaving a light scar there with his Holy Demonic Sword. Nevertheless, Riser still hissed angrily in pain.

["Six... five..."] Ddraig called, as Isane noticed that the scar that Kiba left with his Sword of Betrayer flickered with flame for a moment, and healed only partially. Then the flame died for a moment, before coming back with full force, as Riser's scar healed.

["Four... three..."]

"KIBA!" Isane yelled, to get Kiba's attention, while ducking under Riser's punch, and thrusting her left arm out, Transferring all her remaining power to Kiba. "You know what to do!"

[Two... one... time!"] Ddraig called, and at that moment, Isane's armour disappeared, and Isane, suddenly having no Dragon wings to keep her in the sky, began to fall. She fell the full ten metres that she had been flying in the air at the time, and landed on the ground with a very unpleasant CRACK.

 _"Rias Gremory's Pawn has been retired."_ Grayfia called, as Kiba suddenly realised what Isane meant when she said "You know what to do!"

As Riser gave a loud crow of victory at the sight of Rias' useless (in his eyes) Pawn being retired from the game, like the Low-Class scum she was, Kiba flew forward, his Sword of Betrayer glowing with a harsh light, and swung it at Riser, who was too late to stop it from happening.

Kiba carved such a deep wound in Riser Phenex with his sword that it almost cut his stomach in half... and like when Kiba had cut off Ravel's leg, what seemed like hours ago, Riser's wound did not regenerate.

Exactly at the moment that Riser gave the loudest scream of pain that he had ever screamed in his life, Rias let fly another blast of Power of Destruction, that hit Riser's left arm and blew it off, without regenerating.

For a few seconds, Rias, Mirajane and Kiba all stopped in place, as Riser found himself lurching to the right, thanks to the sudden loss and not-regeneration of weight on his left side.

Mirajane was the first to react, conjuring up a huge blast of lighting, compressing it into a single narrow beam, and launching it at Riser's head. It made its mark, and Riser, for the first time... was knocked out, in a haze of blue light.

 _"Riser Phenex has been defeated."_ Grayfia called. _"The winner of this Rating Game is Rias Gremory."_

 _Music ends_

 **Line Break**

Upon the announcement of Rias' victory, Roxas and Sirzechs were the first ones to start clapping. Millicas, following his older brother's and father's lead, began to clap as well.

"That was so cool!" Millicas cried, turning to Roxas. "Roxas, that was so cool!"

"I know, Milli." Roxas replied, ruffling Millicas' hair. "And of course it'd be cool. I trained Rias and her peerage to do all that. Though Isane should have Promoted." He added, in a whisper not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"You trained Rias and her peerage?" Millicas' eyes widened. "Wow!"

Sairaorg was next to start clapping.

"That was very impressive." The Bael Heir remarked, looking at Roxas. "I haven't seen anyone go from the strength that Rias was at a week ago to as strong as she is, in just a week." He looked at Roxas, impressed. "You must have trained my cousin very well, Roxas."

"Thank you." Roxas replied, standing up as Grayfia walked in. "Thanks for inviting me here, Mom."

Grayfia silently bowed, a small smile on her face.

"It was no trouble, Roxas." She replied. Zeoticus stood up, angrily, and pointed at Roxas.

"I know why you trained Rias!" The current Gremory patriarch hissed. "You... you..."

"I what?" Roxas asked. "I felt like getting back at you? I felt like actually following through on not being able to wait to see your face when your current Heir decided to go against your current wishes? It looks incredible, by the way."

To make a point, Roxas took out his phone (which was a Samsung Galaxy S9) and took a picture of Zeoticus' face. When he looked at it, he sniggered.

"Oh, I am SO sending this to Medea later." Roxas remarked to himself, as he put his hands in his pockets and made to leave the booth, leaving everyone to comprehend the fact that he had calmly dropped the fact that he was at the very least acquainted with someone with the same name as the princess of Colchis. However, before Roxas had walked out, he stopped.

"Also." He said, turning around to Zeoticus, who had the same flabbergasted look on his face. "I told you so, dumbass!"

And with that, Roxas left.

The silver-haired Nephalem came into the large hallway that he and Fianna talked in earlier, and watched as two doors opened, with Ajuka Beelzebub and his younger brother, Diadora Astaroth, coming out of one door, and Serafall Leviathan, wearing a blue and black dress, and Sona Sitri, in her school uniform coming out of the other one.

Diadora was a gentle-looking, handsome man in his late-teens, with neat dark green hair and golden eyes. He wore very expensive green-coloured clothing.

"Roxas~!" Serafall shouted, taking a running jump and landing on top of Roxas, pressing her large breasts into his face. "You're here~!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Roxas replied, completely unmoved by the fact that Serafall had basically wrapped her entire body around his upper half. Serafall eventually got off her silver-haired godson and stood in front of him, leaning forward and pouting.

"Roxas, why are you being so mean to me?!" Serafall asked, speaking in her usual childish manner. "I just want to have some fun cuddly time with you, like we always used to, and maybe go even further than we used to be able to~"

"Maybe." Roxas replied, calmly side-stepping Serafall and walking past, setting his eyes on his godfather. "Hey, Ajuka."

"Hello, Roxas." Ajuka replied, inclining his head to his best friend's oldest son. "It's good to see you again. Are you well?"

"Very." Roxas replied. "Great game, huh?"

"I enjoyed it very much." Ajuka replied. "Though I did hear from Sirzechs that you were involved in your aunt's training."

"And he's right." Roxas replied. "I was the one who trained Rias and her peerage. Or rather, I was the one who organized how they would be trained, and had at least a hand in training, but you get the point."

"I do." Ajuka spoke. "You did a very good job. Anyway, Roxas, I'm glad I got to meet you now, because I wanted to ask you something."

Roxas looked up at his godfather (while Fianna, who had walked out of the booth that Roxas was in, calmly held Serafall back from leaping onto Roxas from behind, while calmly talking to her about how an attempt to jump onto Roxas from behind would end very badly for her.

"Would you be willing to take a set of Evil Pieces?" Ajuka asked of Roxas, who blinked. "I'm sure that you would be able to command a very great peerage."

"I'm sure I would, coming from you." Roxas replied. "But you know the reasons I gave as to why I didn't want to take a set of Pieces when you offered them to me at first."

"I know very well." Ajuka replied. "You said you wanted to train yourself up to a strength that would allow you to protect yourself, first. I would think that you're definitely at that point, given that, according to Sirzechs, you possess ten white Devil wings, a sign of you being the first Nephalem since Lucifer himself, and at a power level easily great enough to challenge any of the Four Satans. With a high chance of winning against Serafall and Fianna, too."

"Yea." Roxas replied, unfurling his ten wings (the sight of which caused Serafall to stop struggling against her best friend, and stare at Roxas in shock (while Fianna mentally wondered about how strong Roxas had become, and considered testing it for herself in a sparring session or two)) and then dispelling them. "I guess you could say that. But you remember my other reason, right?"

"I do." Ajuka replied. "You said that, due to your young age of 18 years old, when you were first offered a set of Pieces, that you didn't think yourself responsible enough to deal with collecting servants for yourself. As much as your grandparents tried to convince you otherwise, you didn't budge. But 570 years later, has your opinion changed?"

"Well, I'm certainly more open to the idea. I just pushed it to the back of my mind, ever since I left the Gremory family." Roxas replied, thinking for a moment. "Actually. You know what? I'll take a set of Pieces."

Ajuka smiled.

"Good man." He replied, opening a transportation-circle. "If you'll come with me, you can take them right away."

Before Roxas stepped into the circle with Ajuka, he heard another door open, and Rias, accompanied by Mirajane and Kiba, came out of it. The three of them looked to be in varying shades of tiredness and exhaustion, though that didn't stop Rias from silently walking towards Roxas.

Before the ten-winged Nephalem could ask what she was doing, Rias had pulled Roxas into an extremely passionate lip-on-lip kiss, right in front of everyone, including all Four Satans, her parents, her best friend, her cousin, and two members of her peerage.

Though her kiss was passionate, Roxas could feel a tingling of lust behind the kiss, and after half a minute, Rias had pulled away from Roxas, and her blue eyes stared into his red ones.

"...Thanks." she whispered. "For, you know..."

"Yeah." Roxas replied, pulling back. "How are Koneko and Isane?"

"Unconscious." Rias replied. "But they'll be fine."

"Cool." Roxas replied. "See you around, Rias."

Roxas followed Ajuka into the transportation-circle, and the two of them left, while Rias looked longingly after her nephew, unbridled lust in her eyes.

 **Line Break**

Roxas and Ajuka seemed to appear in a room in Ajuka's laberatory, that had a large machine in the middle of it.

"What do I need to do?" Roxas asked, looking at the machine.

"Just place your hand on the indicated spot." Ajuka replied, pointing to a spot with a handprint on it. "Then focus your power into that hand, and the Pieces will be created with the help of that power."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, walking towards the machine and placing his hand onto the indicated spot. After a minute or so, fifteen objects, fifteen chess pieces, coloured silver, shot out of the machine, and landed in a little bowl underneath the machine.

Ajuka bent down and scooped up the Evil Pieces, looking them over.

"Hmm." He said to himself. "Congratulations, Roxas. You've got a Mutation Piece."

"A Mutation Piece?" Roxas asked, blinking. He'd heard about the special type of Evil Piece that was said to only appear in one of every ten sets of Pieces. Ajuka had theorized, due to the numbers of Mutation Pieces had had existed over the years, that Mutation Pieces could be twice to eight times more than its original 'value', with a Mutation Pawn, originally only being worth one of itself, having the potential to be worth eight Pawns, a Mutation Knight or Bishop, with a normal Knight/Bishop being worth three Pawns each, having the potential to be worth up to twenty-four Pawns, a Mutation Rook (a normal Rook would be worth five Pawns) having the potential to be worth up to forty Pawns, and a Mutation Queen (a normal Queen would be worth nine Pawns) having the potential to be worth up to seventy-two Pawns.

"Cool." Roxas replied. "Which one?"

"...A Mutation Rook." Ajuka replied. "The same Mutation Piece as the one your father had when he gained his own peerage."

"Huh." Roxas replied. "How powerful is the Mutation Rook?"

"It's worth 3 Rook Pieces, or 15 Pawn Pieces." Ajuka replied. "Not as much as your father's Mutation Rook, which was worth 5 Rook Pieces. And... how interesting." Ajuka muttered, taking the Queen Piece, inserting it into a machine, and beginning to (seemingly) run a scan on it. "Well, I don't think that's surprising."

"Don't think what is surprising?" Roxas asked.

"That these Evil Pieces won't seem to reincarnate beings into Devils." Ajuka replied. "Instead, judging by the scans I've run on this Queen Piece... they'll reincarnate Devil/Angel Hybrids, or Nephalems. Just like yourself."

"I... I see." Roxas replied. "Do you think that this might be due to me being a Nephalem, Ajuka?"

"It's the best explanation I can come up with." Ajuka replied, taking the Queen piece out of the machine, placing it, and the rest of the pieces, into a small box, before handing the box to Roxas. "Good luck with making your peerage, Roxas."

"Thanks, Ajuka." Roxas replied, before creating a transportation-circle of his own, and leaving the laboratory.

 **Line Break**

Roxas came out of his own silver transportation-circle, and greeted Palutena, Akeno, Valian, Akasha, Kuroka, Asia and Tobio, who were all sat on the sofa.

"Hey, everyone." Roxas greeted them. "Nice game, huh?"

"Very." Palutena replied. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"I think we all did, nya." Kuroka replied. "How's my little sister?"

"Unconscious, but fine." Roxas replied. "Anyway, I brought home a little souvenir." Roxas then showed off his box of Evil Pieces."

"So, you got them, did you?" Palutena asked. "Who do you plan for being members of your peerage?"

"Yea, I did." Roxas replied. "And as for who I want in my peerage, I've got a few ideas." He looked at Akeno, Akasha and Valian. Taking the hint, the half-Fallen, Vampiress and half-Devil stepped forward.

"The choice is yours, of course, but I thought I'd offer anyway." Roxas remarked. "Akeno, would you mind joining my peerage?"

"Of course not~" Akeno replied. "I've been in your debt ever since you saved my mother and me from her former Clan. Becoming a member of your peerage would just be a part of returning it."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "Then, Akeno, become my first peerage member, and my first Bishop." Roxas took his first Bishop Piece from his box, and placed it on Akeno's chest. Of its own accord, it slowly sank into her chest, and Akeno's eight Fallen Angel wings, of their own accord, unfurled themselves, then retracted.

Then, after a second, eight wings re-emerged from Akeno's back, but unlike before, they were eight white Devil wings, just like Roxas had ten of them.

"Akasha?" Roxas asked, turning to Akasha as Akeno sat down, retracting her white Devil wings.

"Of course." Akasha stepped forward. "What piece do you plan to make me?"

"My Mutation Rook." Roxas replied. "You're more than half as powerful as I am, and given that Rooks are worth 5 Pawn Pieces out of 12, which is what the King of the peerage is considered to be worth, so I've decided, if you so wish, you'll become my Mutation Rook."

"I will." Akasha replied. "I'd be happy to serve you, if only to stop those fuckers from the Carmilla Faction from thinking that I'm their property."

Roxas chuckled.

"Very well." He stated, extracting his Mutation Rook (which glowed brighter than the rest of his silver Evil Pieces) and placing it into Akasha's chest. After a second, ten white Devil wings emerged from Akasha's back.

"And now, Valian." Roxas looked to the host of Albion. "Will you...?"

"Of course." Valian replied, before Roxas could finish asking.

"Okay, then." The oldest son of Sirzechs replied. "You will live... as my Queen."

Everyone was shocked at this.

"Your Queen?" Valian asked. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Roxas replied. "If I were to ever get a set of Evil Pieces, there was only two choices, in my mind, for who would take the position of my right hand: you and Palutena. And given that Palutena is a) more powerful than me, and b) a Goddess, and unable to be affected by the Evil Pieces by default, that only leaves me with one choice: you."

"...Well, I'm honoured." Valian replied, as Roxas pulled out his Queen Piece, and placed it into her chest. After a second, like Akasha, ten white Devil wings emerged from her back.

"Okay." Roxas turned, with his first three Servants, to everyone else. "I've got two more ideas as for members of my peerage I'd like to have. Both of which are currently in this room."

"Lemme guess." Palutena replied. "Asia and Kuroka."

"Right you are, Professor Palutena." Roxas replied, looking at Asia, who looked rather shocked. "Asia, if you don't want to be a member of my peerage, I more than understand."

"N-No, it isn't that!" Asia replied. "I just... aren't I Palutena's servant, since she was the one who turned me into an Angel?"

"If I were to use the Brave Saint system to Angelize you, Asia, then yes, you would be my Servant." Palutena replied. "However, I only used the Angelic Creation power that I inherited from my Father, which either creates, or turns beings into, Angels, with no compulsory servant-stuff attached. But if you really need it, then yes, you can become a member of Roxas' peerage, if you want to."

"Okay, then." Asia replied, getting up and walking over to Roxas, blushing slightly as she looked up into his face. Roxas smiled, and pulled out one of his Pawn Pieces, and bent down, slowly pushing the piece into Asia's chest.

Six white Devil wings burst from Asia's back, and she looked around in wonder at the sight of them. She sat down next to Palutena, as Roxas turned to Kuroka. And before he could even pop the question, Kuroka had gotten up and sauntered over to him.

"I would be good with becoming a member of your peerage, nya." Kuroka grinned. "If I can be closer to you, and get to have more chances to make strong babies with you, nya~"

"Hehe." Roxas replied, as he took two of his Pawn Pieces out of his box. "Oh, believe me, Kuroka. With a body as sexy as yours, I'd be fine with pounding you into the bed, servant of mine or not."

"Well then." Kuroka replied, leaning forward and accentuating her enormous chest to Roxas. "Go ahead, and make me yours, nya~"

Roxas did so, pressing the two Pawn pieces into Kuroka's body, with six Nephalem wings emerging from her back. Once Kuroka had seen them, she smiled, and pressed herself up against Roxas.

"So, Roxas." The black-haired Nekoshou whispered. "Fancy heading somewhere private, and getting back to practising with giving me babies, nya~?"

"Oh, fuck the hell yes." Roxas replied, pulling a quick move that let him pick Kuroka up, bridal-style. "How about anyone else?" He turned to the other girls.

"I'm in~" Akeno smirked in a sultry way.

"Fuck yeah." Akaska grinned, baring her vampiric fangs.

"I'm up for some fun." Valian smiled. "Especially fucking the red right out of your eyes, Roxas."

"Sweet." Roxas grinned, before turning his gaze on Asia, who turned red.

"I-I'll pass..." She mumbled.

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "Well, come on." He encouraged four out of his five peerage members, and led them all through a transportation-circle into his bedroom, while Palutena just started watching TV, and Asia's face remained red.

 **Line Break**

 **Mount Olympus**

Zeus stood on the edge of Mount Olympus, thinking to himself, when he felt the presence of one of his fellow Olympic Deities behind him, and turned. The King of the Greek Gods showed no physical reaction to seeing Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality, standing before him.

Aphrodite, rather obviously, was a woman of incredible beauty, being extremely voluptuous, having long blonde hair that went down to her lower back (with bangs that hung around her face, and a pair of clumps of hair, one on each side of her neck, that went down her front to her breasts), and violet eyes.

She wore a thin-looking white gown that was as far open as it could possibly be, exposing just about all of her large breasts, apart from her nipples (which could be seen VERY clearly through the gown) and a lot of her stomach. She wore golden, heart-shaped bracelets around her hands, which had blue gems studded into them at regular intervals. A larger version of this bracelet was around her waist, fastening her gown in place. There were also huge slits up both side of her gown that exposed nearly all of her very attractive-looking dress.

"Hello, Zeus." Aphrodite greeted her great-nephew in her usual laid-back, yet sensual, voice. "What have you summoned me here for?"

"Aphrodite." Zeus spoke to the blonde beauty. "I'm sure you've heard that Hera's oldest daughter, Palutena, and her husband, Roxas Gremory, have taken up residence on Greek soil."

"I doubt that there's a deity on Olympus that hasn't heard, given that your wife will blab angrily about it to anyone who'll listen." Aphrodite replied. "Or just anyone at all, really."

"Indeed." Zeus replied. "And though I have no issue with Roxas and Palutena living in Greece, as long as they don't antagonize anyone afflicted with our Pantheon, I'm somewhat worried that Hera will try to get someone to go to Roxas' residence, and order him to leave, or worse, she'll go herself, and try to force them to leave."

"Where do I come into this, exactly?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well, I'm asking you, Aphrodite, if you'll travel to Roxas and Palutena, and just let them know that I know that they're here." Zeus replied. "If only for the sake of me being able to say that I've sent someone to them."

Aphrodite yawned.

"Very well." She replied. "I don't have anything better to do. But why not send Hermes?"

"Because that's what Hera would think I'm going to do, as he's the most obvious choice." Zeus replied. "I'm certain that if I were to order Hermes to go instead, Hera would intercept him and order Roxas and Palutena, through him, to leave Greece, when I've already made my feelings on them being here, or lack thereof, clear. However, if I were to send you, the most famously lazy Deity on Mount Olympus, Hera would, hopefully, be none the wiser."

"Very well." Aphrodite replied. "Though I certainly wasn't as lazy as I was now in my younger days."

"Indeed, you weren't." Zeus replied, smiling slightly. "You're a lot less petty, too. You'd never do something like curse the women of Lemnos to stink like faeces because they refused to sacrifice to you, or anything else you used to do."

"Definitely not." Aphrodite. "I'd never dream of doing such a thing now."

On that note, Aphrodite disappeared just as quickly as she had come.

 **Line Break**

It was a couple of days after the Rating Game with Riser Phenex, and Rias Gremory, as she often was at the end of the school day, was sat, alone, in the ORC room, making her way through all the homework that she had missed through the week that she had been absent from Kuoh Academy.

To be perfectly honest, when Sona had dumped the amount of homework she had missed onto her, Rias had been inwardly surprised at how little there was of it. Maybe it was due to spending close to three quarters of the past week in a Hyperbolic Time Chamber-type place, making her think that she had actually spent MONTHS away from school, instead of a single week.

However, it was certainly less than she was mentally prepared to do, which could only be a good thing.

As she finished another sheet, leaving only a bit more homework left to do, which she was confident that she could hash out in under half an hour, the crimson-haired beauty leant back in her chair, her mind drifting from her homework, and rather, to something, or rather, someone, that she had been a lot more interested in doing, in a very different way to her homework.

Ever since she had kissed him, two days before, Rias had been unable to stop thinking about Roxas, her nephew. Her thoughts about him had been invading her subconscious mind ever since that moment in the hot-spring (she still couldn't believe that she had fallen for Roxas transforming into Palutena), more and more, like a parasitic virus.

However, affection for her nephew was certainly a virus that she didn't mind having. He was certainly a VERY handsome man, and the fact that he was the first man that she'd ever seen naked didn't hurt things either.

But, fantasies about her nephew could wait until she was in the privacy of her own home. She didn't want anyone to catch her with her fingers inside her most intimate area on school property.

As Rias, with a great effort, shoved the thoughts about her nephew to the back of her mind, she attempted to continue with her homework, but as a familiar silver transportation-circle opened in front of her, she saw...

"Hey, Rias." Roxas greeted his aunt, as he emerged from the magic-circle, looking as simultaneously classy and handsome as ever.

"Hello, Roxas." Rias replied. "Are you okay? Ever since the Rating Game."

"And ever since that kiss." Roxas calmly reminded Rias, who blushed. "Oh, yeah. I'm good. Just been relaxing, without much to do."

"I see." Rias replied, as Roxas sat down on one of the sofas, the one directly facing her. She may or may not have been aware of this, but the crimson-haired big-titted beauty had uncrossed her previously-crossed legs, giving Roxas a perfect view, from where he was sitting, of Rias' lacy white thong. Something that Roxas certainly appreciated, given that he smiled at the sight of it, as it was a sexy thong indeed.

"Anyway." Roxas looked up at Roxas. "How've YOU been, Rias? I can imagine that you've adjusted to being away from that Aryan shithead."

Rias blinked.

"Are you sure you should be using that word, Roxas?" Rias asked. "I'm not sure you're supposed to say that, given... stuff that happened in the past."

"One, Rias, the term 'Aryan' wasn't coined by the Nazis." Roxas replied. "Do some damn history. And two. I'm not disparaging those who suffered because of Adolf Hitler and the cock-suckers beneath him." Roxas replied. "I'm merely pointing out the similarities, both in body and attitude, between Riser Phenex and what the Nazi Party called the 'Aryan Race'. Blonde hair, blue eyes, believes that they're better than everyone else in every concievable way, get what I mean?"

"I guess..." Rias replied, falling silent.

"Anyway, now that that politically correct bullshit is out of the way, you didn't answer my question." Roxas remarked. "How've you been since the Rating Game?"

"I couldn't be happier, Roxas." Rias smiled at her nephew, as she got up from the desk and walked towards her nephew. "Though there is something else that I'd like to do."

"Oh, really?" Roxas replied, smiling. "And what would that something be?"

"Oh, I think someone with your... experience, can tell." Rias replied, sitting herself down next to her nephew, her smile growing wide, and rather sultry. "Can you?"

"Oh, I think I can." Roxas replied, his grin growing wider in return, turning his head to look at his aunt. "I think I can tell very well, Rias."

Rias was the first to initiate, leaning forward in order to press her lips against Roxas'. Roxas allowed his aunt to shift her body, while still kissing him, so she was on top of him.

Roxas grinned, inwardly, as Rias slowly ground her hips on top of his own, while deepening the kiss. As she tentatively moved her tongue forward, Roxas opened his mouth and let his aunt deepen the kiss by pushing her tongue inside, but not before he pushed his own tongue into Rias' mouth.

Rias gave a low moan into Roxas' mouth as she deepened the makeout session with her nephew, placing one of her hands onto the back of his head. Confident that she could continue to dominate the kiss, Rias pressed her generous body against Roxas' own solid one, but however, this was where her domination ended.

Roxas, deciding that now was as good a time as any, suddenly stood up, holding Rias up by her generously sexy thighs, of which there were a lot of (her school uniform didn't do much to cover up), and walked over to the desk that Rias had previously been sitting at. Setting her down on it, and allowing Rias to subconsciously wrap her legs around his back and lock them in place, Roxas deepened the kiss with Rias on his own terms, while his hands trailed up and all over Rias' back, before one settled in her soft, crimson hair.

"Hmm~" Rias moaned, before pulling back for air. "Roxas..."

"What?" Roxas asked. "What is it, Rias?"

"I... I want to do it..." Rias whispered, blushing slightly. "Right now... with you."

"With me?" Roxas raised a brow.

"Yes, with you." Rias replied. "You said it yourself, during the meeting with Riser. All the Devils of the 72 Pillars are related to each other, and I know that my parents, particularly my father, is going to want me to marry, and by extention, fuck, some other noble Devil of the Pillars. Most likely someone I don't love." She shifted herself so she was closer to Roxas. "But I've already found one Devil that's a member of the Pillars that I want to fuck."

"Me." Roxas replied. "Well, sure. I have no problem with incest. But... not here, Rias. Let's go somewhere a little more... comfortable."

Roxas allowed Rias to get off the desk, and kissed her while opening a transportation-circle. Leading her through it, the two of them came out in Roxas' bedroom.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"I think you know what you should be doing right now, Rias." Roxas remarked, his eyes squarely on Rias' body. Rias, blushing slightly nodded, and began undoing her school uniform, and stripping for her nephew. The more she stripped herself, the faster she did it, and before long, she was stood in nothing more than a sexy white bra and matching thong.

"Mmm. Nice." Roxas remarked, as he stripped himself until he was clad in only his boxers. "But I think we need a bit more off than that, don't you think?" He reached forward, behind Rias, and quickly unclipped her bra, throwing it away, and exposing her large breasts to her nephew, like when they slept together for the first time, on the eve of the Rating Game with Riser.

However, unlike that occasion, Roxas leant forward, took Rias' breasts in his hands, and instantly began to suck on one of her nipples.

"Ohh~" Rias, having never been touched in this way by a man before, moaned. "Roxas..."

"Your tits taste great, Rias." Roxas, with his aunt's nipple in his mouth, spoke, as he sucked on Rias' left nipple particularly harshly, while teasing her right one with his hand. "Soft, big, just how I fucking like them."

"They're- ohh~ -all yours, Roxas." Rias moaned, as she joined Roxas in pinching her right breast. "Just like my body. It's the least I can do for you being the reason I'm out of a loveless marriage."

"Hehe." Roxas grinned, remembering Akeno and how she had basically sworn herself to be his servant thanks to him saving her and her mother's life. "I'm getting that a lot with amazingly hot women, lately." He switched to Rias' right breast, and continued to suck on that, while Rias threw her head back and moaned again.

"On the bed." Roxas whispered, when he took his mouth off for a moment, and Rias, feeling her libido driven to newer, and greater, heights with every passing second, oblidged. She knelt on the comfortable mattress before Roxas, who moved himself so he was behind her, and groped her breasts while kissing and sucking on her neck, exactly where her erogenous zone was.

"HMMM~!" Rias' pleasured groan was a lot louder than before, which Roxas smirked at.

"Oh, you like it when I do that?" He whispered, as he continued to play with her breasts and suck on her neck for a second, before taking his mouth away. "Well, then." He kissed Rias, momentarily, before retreating. "On your hands and knees, Rias. I wanna see if that ass of yours is as good as your tits."

Rias obeyed. Quickly shifting herself so her ass faced Roxas, the current Gremory Heiress lifted it into the air, presenting it perfectly for her silver-haired nephew.

"Hmm." Roxas smirked, resting a hand on Rias' ass, and delivering it a playful smack. "Very nice ass."

"Oh!" Rias squealed in slight shock at Roxas smacking her like that. "Thanks..." Roxas smirked as he pulled down her thong, revealing her tight pussy, which he could see was leaking slightly.

"Huh, so you're wet for me already, huh?" He asked, teasing the outside of Rias' pussy with his fingers. "Naughty, naughty."

"Ohh~!" Rias moaned, as Roxas continued to tease her most sensitive area, but didn't directly put anything in there. "Roxas... please..."

"But." Roxas spoke, as he suddenly took his hand away from Rias' pussy, leaving the crimson-haired Heiress moaning with slight frustration. "This can't just be all about you, Rias."

As Rias turned around, trying to pout her way into getting Roxas to return to pleasuring her, her eyes subconsciously zeroed in on the sight of Roxas' cock, as he pulled it down. It was just as long and thick as she'd seen it back at the hot spring, and any thoughts of wanting her pussy to be pleasured died in her thirty-five year old mind.

She wanted to pleasure Roxas' cock.

"Try not to bite my dick off when sucking it, Rias." Roxas remarked. "I could easily grow another one with magic, but I don't want to have to go through the trouble."

"O-of course." Rias replied, crawling forward and placing her mouth over the head of Roxas' cock. She slowly began to bob her head up and down the top of his dick, while stroking the rest of it, and forming a tight vacuum with her mouth.

"Hmm." Roxas gave his own moan of pleasure. "That's good, Rias."

Rias gave a moan of satisfaction at being praised like that, as, Roxas' cock still in her mouth, she continued to stroke his cock harshly, before returning to bobbing her head back and forth in conjunction with that.

"Fuck...!" Roxas threw his head back. "That's really good. You done this before."

Rias gave an "mm-mm", in the negative, along with a shake of the head, and kept sucking, this time taking her hand off Roxas' cock.

Getting a sudden idea, Roxas suddenly grabbed onto the back of Rias' head, gently holding onto her hair with one hand to keep her in place, and began thrusting his hips back and forth, face-fucking his aunt. He reached over and slapped her ass with the other hand, before shifting his hand to her pussy and beginning to tease it.

"HMM~!" Rias, her eyes closed, moaned loudly, as Roxas pleasured her, while simultaneously forcing her to pleasure him. "Roxas..." She moaned, her voice muffled due to his man-meat in her mouth.

"What?" Roxas pulled his cock out of her mouth, and held it tantalisingly close to her face as he continued to pleasure her. "What is it, Rias?"

"M-more..." Rias whispered. "I want it back... in my mouth..."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, sticking his cock back into Rias' mouth, and continuing to face-fuck her as his cock began to pulsate. "Just fair warning, I'm gonna cum soon."

"HMM!" Rias moaned loudly again, as right at that instant, Roxas blew his load right into her mouth. On instinct, the crimson-haired Heiress swallowed every drop of cum that left Roxas' cock and went straight into her waiting mouth. It took about half a minute for her to swallow all of Roxas' pleasant-tasting cum, before Roxas pulled her head back.

"Hmm, and not a drop on your face." Roxas observed. "Even now, you're as elegant and clean as ever, Rias."

Rias blushed at Roxas' compliment.

"Too bad I'm about to dirty that cleanliness of yours." The silverette whispered. "Back on your hands and knees."

Rias widened her eyes at the prospect of what was about to happen, and, after a second, obeyed Roxas' request. Mentally preparing herself to have her virginity taken, she pushed her ass into the air before Roxas, panting slightly.

"I'm going to ruin you, Rias." Roxas whispered, as he took his cock, which was still hard as diamond, in his hand and guided it towards her pussy. "And you, my sexy aunt, are going to enjoy it."

"OHHH~!" Rias gave a shriek of combined pain and pleasure, as Roxas pushed forward, sliding his cock fully inside her tight, no-longer-virgin pussy. "Roxas~!" Rias' moan was interupted when Roxas leant over and bit down on her ear.

"Don't expect me to go easy, either." He whispered, huskily, before licking her neck. "It's your fault that I can barely resist taking you and fucking you senseless whenever you're around me." As he said this, Roxas began to thrust, back and forth, at a moderately fast pace, inside Rias' pussy, as Rias moaned, clenching down on the covers of the bed from pleasure.

Roxas kept a firm hold on Rias by grabbing onto her wait, in order to keep both herself and himself balanced as he thrust inside her tight cunt, though his hands unconsciously drifted up to her breasts, and held tight onto them as he continued to thrust.

"Ohh, fuck yes!" Rias moaned, looking back at Roxas, her eyes half-lidded. "Roxas~ fuck..."

Roxas smirked as he used one of his hands to push his aunt's head onto the bed, and the other to shift her so her ass was even higher, allowing him to thrust faster and harder down into his aunt's pussy.

"Ohh~ yes!" Rias groaned, as she began to clench so hard on the bedsheets that it began to hurt her hands to do so, such was her intense pleasure, as a burning sensation began to build up inside her. "Fuck me hard, Roxas! Fuck me hard like Riser wishes he could have!"

"Oh, I'll fuck you HARDER than Riser wishes he could have." Roxas replied, clenching onto Rias' breasts so he could hear another loud moan from his aunt. "I'll fuck you harder than ANYONE wishes they could do. You're MY aunt, Rias. Only I get to fuck you."

"Of course!" Rias shrieked, as she felt some primordial sense of extreme pleasure ripping through her body, triggering her to give a loud instinctive scream of pleasure as her first orgasm ever crashed over her. "FUCK! I'M YOURS, ROXAS! I'M YOURS AND NOBODY FUCKING ELSES!"

"Damn right." Roxas agreed, his thrusts becoming still-faster as Rias' cunt tightened up on his cock. He leaned back and reached around to grab onto Rias' hair, and pull it lightly, lifting her head off the bed and into the air. "You like that?"

"Fuck yes~!" Rias groaned, her eyes closed while her face shifted into a very ahegao-like expression. "I love it! I love you, Roxas~!"

"Good." Roxas replied, as without any warning, he blew his load, for the second time, inside Rias. "Because over the past few months we've been together, I've come to love you too, in a way, Rias."

Rias could only pant, and give a happy moan of acknowledgement, as Roxas pulled out of her.

"Now." Roxas took hold of Rias' sexy body, and pressed his lips against hers, before letting himself drop onto the bed, and beckoning to his aunt. "Why don't you be on top this time?"

"Of... of course." Rias replied, as she crawled up to Roxas, pressed her lips against his, and let Roxas guide his cock into her as she straddled him. "Fuuck~"

The bed rhythmically creaked underneath the two Gremories as Rias, not even trying to hold back in her lust for Roxas, let her hips rise and fall on top of his gigantic meat-pole. Her hands found a home on Roxas' plate-like pecs, and Rias managed to keep herself balanced as she rode her nephew hard.

"Hmmm~" The crimson-haired beauty moaned, even through her biting of the lip, as Roxas thrust back into her, and his hands moved up to her large breasts in order to squeeze them. The silver-haired Nephalem's hands shifted to her ass, which he delivered sharp slaps to, with both hands, only driving Rias' sex drive further and further up.

"Fuck..." She groaned, as she kept slamming her hips down on her nephew's, and she felt the same burning sensation as before building up inside her lower body. It silently encouraged her to keep riding Roxas, and in her sex-crazed state, she was physically unable to refuse that urge.

"Ahh~ AHH~" Rias moans continued to increase in volume, as the sensation built up more and more. "Fuck, Roxas...! Fuck... fuck... FUCK~!"

All of a sudden, the burning sensation reached its peak, and Rias felt her second orgasm ever ripping through her.

"ROXAS~!" Rias gave a wail of pleasure, as Roxas continued to thrust up into her. "FUUUCK~!"

Roxas smirked again as, for the third time, he blew his load, and straight into Rias' hungrily waiting pussy. It took a few seconds for them to stop moving, and a few minutes for Rias to recover from her second orgasm. However, once she did, she looked down at her nephew, who she was still propping herself up with.

"Is that... it?" She asked.

"Fuck to the fuck-mothering hell no." Roxas replied, lifting Rias off him and setting her down on her back, on the side of the bed. "I think I can still fill that slutty pussy of yours up a bit more."

Rias blushed.

"I-I'm not a slut." She muttered, as Roxas began to slowly enter her again.

"Well, no. Not in the traditional sense." Roxas replied, as he used his hands to spread Rias' legs, before he leaned forward, so he was inches away from her face. "But you're MY slut, Rias. Remember that."

Rias moaned loudly into the deep kiss that Roxas gave her as he began to quickly thrust in and out of her pussy, his pelvis slapping harshly against hers. Roxas was quickly back to his original thrusting speed as he reached up with one hand, pulled out his golden hairband, and tossed it onto the table, letting his silver hair flow free.

Rias felt a wave of arousal come over her as she saw Roxas with his hair down. She didn't know why, but her nephew just looked... HOTTER, with his hair down, all of it free to wave about in rhythm to his thrusting inside of her.

"Hmm, fuck!" Rias groaned, while moving one of her hands to her pussy and rubbing at it, and moving the other one to her breast and pinching it hard, so she could drive her own pleasure up and up, as Roxas fucked her. "Roxas..." The crimson-haired Heiress gave a gasp of pleasure as Roxas' cock brushed up against a certain spot inside her pussy, with that gasp quickly being followed by a loud shriek, as her third orgasm washed over her like an ice-cold shower, along with her six Devil wings bursting from her back, purely on instinct.

Not that she would be taking any cold showers anytime soon, if Roxas were to keep to his word and only let her fuck him, and if he could keep fucking her as well as he was doing now.

"Yeah, you like that?" Roxas growled, as he let Rias wrap her legs around his back and grabbed onto her breast, clenching onto it and pinching the nipple as hard as he'd ever done.

"YES!" Rias yelled, between high screams of pleasure. "YES, I LOVE IT! FUCK ME ROXAS, FUCK~!"

Spurred on by Rias' yells, Roxas' thrusting speed increased to such a degree that anyone watching (and there were people watching, even if the room was soundproofed and the door was magically locked before Roxas and Rias had even arrived) would have seen Roxas as more of a blur, thrusting in and out of Rias as fast as he was.

With the familiar pulsating in his cock giving him but a second's warning, thanks to how hard and how fast he thrust, Roxas found himself blowing his fourth, and largest, load, straight inside Rias' pussy, and most likely, if she were a Succubus (or half-Succubus) like Penemue, filling her up with all the seed she could want.

"Fuck..." Rias panted, staying in place as Roxas pulled out of her, only moving when Roxas gently lifted her and set her in place on his bed.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

"You liked that, I take it?" Roxas asked, as Rias dispelled her Devil wings.

"I..." Rias panted, momentarily unable to form words. "I... loved it..."

"Good." Roxas replied. "Nice to know I still have that effect on women."

"Heh... heh..." The drained (both physically and mentally) Rias giggled, as she, almost instantly, closed her eyes, and was asleep on the spot.

As he had just woken up from his own slumber two hours before, Roxas didn't feel in the least tired. So, he decided that on his bed would be the best place to leave Rias, given that she looked peaceful there, and no-one would be any the wiser as to where she had gone. Not for a while, at least.

Leaning down and reaching into the pocket of his discarded jeans, he punched in a certain number, and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"You can stop recording now, Penemue." Roxas remarked to his Grigori wife. "I trust that'll be enough footage to make that porno I talked about last night with you?"

"Hehe. More than enough~" Penemue replied. "And from so many different angles, too."

"Riser won't have known real hell until I send the finished product to him." Roxas remarked. There was the sound of a melodious laugh coming from his Fallen Angel/Succubus wife.

"Indeed, he won't." Penemue replied. "Any possibility of making a porno with me? Or Akeno? Or anyone else of your harem?"

It was Roxas' turn to laugh.

"Maybe." He replied. "But for now. I'm gonna take a shower."

Roxas then hung up.

 **And that's the eleventh chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! The S** **chwifty Rating Game had a schwifty end, in Rias' favor. And for her troubles, she's the newest member of Roxas' harem.**

 **About Medea: Yes, this is the same Medea from the Type-MOON universe. How she's afflicted with Roxas... you'll have to wait and see for later.**

 **Also, yeah, Roxas has a peerage now. Here are his current members, for those who (somehow) forgot:**

 **Queen: Valian**

 **Rooks: Akasha (Mutation), Unused Rook**

 **Knights: 2 Unused Knights**

 **Bishops: Akeno, Unused Bishop**

 **Pawns: Asia, Kuroka (2 Pieces)**

 **If you want to guess who anyone else in his peerage is going to be, please do. For your sake, I'll give you a few clues. All of Roxas' peerage members are female, and the remaining members are all from either DxD, Akame ga Kill or RWBY.**

 **Also also, as promised, the next update is going to be one of my other fics. See my schedule for what it's gonna be.**

 **Okay, anything else...**

 **Oh yes, Aphrodite's going to be seeing Roxas soon. So that'll be fun. And there was also a Sera.**

 **DxD Discord server:** **discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Aphrodite: 108-60-90**

 **Next Time: Oxytocin Goddess**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Alright, Oxytocin Goddess Aphrodite." Roxas remarked. "I'll be blunt. What are you doing here?"_

 **For those who read my other fics: See my profile for the schedule.**

 **See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was three days after Roxas had taken the virginity of the crimson-haired beauty known as Rias Gremory. In the (relatively) early morning, Roxas' aunt, along with Roxas' first Bishop, Akeno Himejima, were cuddling with their lover, with the three of them also being as naked as the days they were born, being approximately 600, 18 and 20, in the cases of Roxas, Rias and Akeno, respectively.

"Goddamn, Rias." The silver-haired Roxas remarked, pressing his lips against Rias' forehead. "Just half a week after taking your virginity, I never thought you'd be able to keep up with Akeno. But you did."

"Heheh." Rias replied, her voice a slight pant, as she shifted her grip on her nephew. "Thanks, Roxas."

"We'll make the perfect lover out of you yet, Rias." Akeno gave a sultry smirk towards the crimson-haired girl who she had come to quickly view as a friend. "Just you wait."

"I'm not too sure about that." Rias replied, going more pink than she already was, as her face was already flushed with arousal from the debauchery that she had partaken in with her nephew and Akeno for the past hour or so. "I don't have many powers that have the potential to be used sexually like you do. I mean I can't cover my breasts and/or pussy in lightning and use it to keep Roxas in place while you ride him like your own personal toy."

"True." Akeno replied. "But that doesn't mean you can't learn anything~"

"Fair enough." Rias replied. "Also, Akeno, you were right about threesomes. I'll admit that I was initially sceptical about the idea of sharing my nephew with someone, but I've never felt more pleasure in my life."

Akeno gave a sexy chuckle.

"I know I'm right." She replied. "Threesomes, and sexy times with more than one person in general, are incredibly hot." She placed a hand on Roxas' chest and began stroking it, gently. "I'll admit that I've fantasized about the idea of Roxas having a threesome with me and my mo-"

"Aaaanyway." Roxas cut across his Bishop before she could finish. "There's much more to the potential of sexy times than threesomes, Rias. Just imagine how hot, say, a foursome, with you, Akeno and your hot Queen Mirajane would be."

Roxas would swear until the end of his life that he saw a little bit of drool leaving Rias' mouth, while she thought about it.

"Ooh, that does sound hot~" Akeno remarked. "Mirajane is certainly a good-looking Queen, especially in her Satan Soul forms."

"Agreed." Roxas replied. "The outfit that her original Satan Soul puts her in... I'd probably say that it's as hot as your school uniform, Rias."

"You think I look hot in that?" Rias asked, looking up and wiping the drool away from her lips ('Ha!' Roxas thought. 'Knew she was drooling.')

"Of course." The former Gremory Heir replied. "Even before I took you back here and screwed you to hell and back for the first time, I was very prepared to just bend you over your desk, push your skirt up, put your thong aside, and-"

"I think Rias gets it, Roxas." Akeno replied, looking very close to laughing at how red Rias was going. "Let's just get up, shall we?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, shaking Rias and Akeno off him and sitting up. After hopping out of bed, he walked over to the new walk-in closet that came with his bedroom in the new Greek villa that Azazel had had brought for him (but not before reaching forward and giving Akeno's breasts a playful squeeze, making his Bishop moan wantonly.

As the silver-haired Roxas got dressed, Rias and Akeno picked up their own sets of underwear, and pulled them on. After that, they each pulled on a translucent nightgown. Both of these nightgowns were actually Akeno's, who wore a black one, but she had lent one of them to Rias, who wore a pink one.

Once they had gotten them on, they waited around for Roxas, who, after a minute, walked out of his closet, in a pair of jeans and a Pantera shirt.

The three of them took the minutes-long walking trip downstairs, and eventually ended up in the kitchen, where Asia was cooking breakfast, with Palutena stood beside her. Roxas noticed that Asia was casting spells to help with the cooking. He also noticed (and appreciated) that Asia was wearing a dark teal apron that exposed a lot of her skin (particularly her back and legs, which despite her short stature, did look rather nice). While talking with Rias and Akeno (whose cleavage under their nightgowns could be very clearly seen), Roxas couldn't stop his eyes from wandering back to Asia, whom... was it just him, or was she swaying her hips a little bit more than a girl would naturally do?

"Here's your breakfast, Roxas." Asia said, procuring a plate of breakfast, and giving it to Roxas, who immediately began eating.

"Fucking hell, Asia, this is great." Roxas spoke, as he continued eating. "Thanks!"

From her position on the cooker, Asia gave a blush. A blush that went unnoticed by everyone... except Palutena.

"You're welcome, Roxas." She replied, before turning around to give Rias and Akeno their plates. The exiled-nun-turned-Angel-turned-Nephalem accepted their thanks as well, as she received similar praises from Rias and Akeno.

After about ten minutes, Roxas, Rias and Akeno finished their breakfast, and after that, elected to just go sit in the living room and watch some TV. When they left, leaving Asia and Palutena alone, Roxas' emerald-haired Goddess of a wife turned her eyes on her first successful Creation, and smiled.

"Roxas had his eyes on you the whole time." She remarked, as Asia began using magic (magic that Palutena had been teaching her ever since Asia had become an Angel) to clean up the cooker. "I told you that apron would get Roxas to notice your body."

"Really?" Asia asked, looking at Palutena, and smiling. "Thanks for lending it to me and shrinking it down for me, Palutena!"

"No problem." Palutena replied, walking over to Asia and enveloping her in a gentle hug. "And now that you're a Nephalem, Roxas seeing you as physically attractive will get easier. Thanks to your Devil physiology and your natural demonic power reacting with your desire to be seen as attractive, it'll work wonders on that body of yours in no time."

Asia smiled.

"Good." She replied, before looking down. "I just can't see myself competing with Akeno, Rias or Penemue, in terms of... you know... my-"

"You don't have to." Palutena replied, cutting across Palutena. "Though Roxas is a fan of large breasts, it's not a make-or-break factor for him. Case and point: me." When Asia looked slightly confused, Palutena continued. "Out of the women Roxas has presently stuck his dick in, believe it or not, my bust size is actually the second-smallest, behind Akasha."

"I see." Asia replied, as she began to start washing up again. After a few seconds, Palutena elected to join her in her endeavours, as one person cooking breakfast for five people (Valian had left minutes before Roxas, Rias and Akeno came down, even with the help of magic, wasn't an easy task.

After all the dishes had been washed, Palutena left the room, and as she made her way into the living room, heard Rias and Roxas talking.

"Yeah, sure, I'll attend this celebration party, or whatever." Roxas seemed to reply to something that Rias had said. "It's in two days, right?

"Yes, at the Gremory Manor. And great." Rias replied, as Palutena walked into the living room, and saw Rias and Akeno, with Roxas in the middle of them, watching a show on the 110-inch TV. Palutena also saw, from where she was standing, that one of Roxas' hands was very well situated on Rias' ass, underneath her nightgown, and underneath her thong. "Sirzechs will be happy. Will Palutena be coming as well?"

"Nah." Palutena voiced her prescence from the doorway, as Roxas, Rias and Akeno all looked up. "Not my thing. Valian'll be happy to go, if I call her up about it, Roxas."

"I'll call her." Roxas replied to his wife, before turning to Rias. "Since she's my Queen, isn't it a cultural thing for Devils with a peerage to have their Queen by their side?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'cultural'" Rias replied. "But yes, it is recommended, for formality's sake."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "Didn't you mention something about a maid, Rias?"

"Oh, yes." Rias replied. "Since I'll probably be moving into your house soon, Roxas..."

'Yeah, we've talked about that.' Roxas thought to himself.

"I had an idea about the maid that was personally dedicated to me, as the Gremory Heir, moving into your house as well." Rias continued. "Zest's very good at cooking, easily as good as Asia, I'd say."

"Hmm..." Roxas replied, as he considered the possibility. After forcing down the feeling of slight indignation, as he had never had a maid dedicated to him when he was Heir to the House of Gremory, or anything of that sort, he was overcome with a slight feeling of suspicion.

Though he was certainly not opposed to the idea of having a dedicated maid in his house (as even though Asia was very willing to do, and was REALLY good at, cooking for everyone, he did feel slightly guilty that barely anyone in the house could cook like she could), there was also the fact to consider that this Zest person was a maid of the Gremory family, and therefore, there was the possibility of her being ordered by Zeoticus to spy and inform on him. It sounded like something that Zeoticus, the annoying grandfather bastard that he was, would do.

"I don't know." The silver-haired Nephalem replied. "How do I know that this maid of yours won't just inform on me, like some pseudo-KGB agent?"

"Geez, Roxas, do you really think so low of everyone associated with the House of Gremory, excluding me?" Rias whispered (though Roxas heard her, he chose to ignore that reply). "I can assure you that Zest is loyal to me before the Gremory Clan as a whole, and she's downright stated to me that my words take priority over Zeoticus', in her mind."

"I see." Roxas replied, lying back on the sofa, as he gently squeezed Rias' ass, in thought. "I'll consider it." He replied. "If I can meet this Zest, I'll be happy to consider further."

"Oh, I wonder what that'll end up leading to?" Palutena asked herself, slightly sarcastically, from her position at the door.

Roxas, Rias and Akeno all laughed.

 **Line Break**

At around the same time that Roxas, Rias and Akeno laughed at Palutena's crass remark, it was nighttime in Kuoh Town. At this time, Isane Hyoudou was sat in her room, at her desk, finishing off some of the homework that she'd been set. As this happened, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Isane?" Isane heard her mother, Kasumi Hyoudou, outside her room. "I've got dinner for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Isane replied. After a second, the bedroom opened, and Issei's mother, who just looked like an older, slightly more busty version of her daughter, but with green eyes instead of brown, walked in, and placed a tray, that had a nice-looking meal on it.

"Enjoy." Kasumi smiled, and left the room, leaving Isane alone to her homework. After the sounds of Kasumi heading down the stairs had long gone, Isane heard a familiar voice in her Boosted Gear. One that hadn't been heard since the Rating Game.

["Hey, Isane. Been a while."]

"Hey, Elsha." Isane replied, to the woman who was talking to her even more than Ddraig was (he was still salty at the fact that Isane, like Elsha before her, had fallen for Roxas). "Yeah, it has. Nearly a week, in fact."

["I thought I'd give you some alone time while recovering from that Rating Game with Riser Phenex."] Elsha explained. ["Speaking of that, one. Well done. You did amazingly in that Rating Game. I was reminded of myself with the way you fought. And two. Man, Underworld medicine has come a long way since I was alive."]

"Yeah." Isane replied. "I'm surprised that the doctors managed to fix my spine in a matter of hours."

["That's the Underworld for you."] Elsha replied. ["Since you're the Red Dragon Empress, you probably got special treatment from them."] She chuckled, as Isane blushed. ["Anyway, what I said earlier still stands."]

"It doesn't mean I feel bad about the fact that I got Retired, though." Isane replied.

["Right at the end of the match."] Elsha retorted. ["Transferring your remaining power to Rias Gremory's Knight brought on the move that won the Rating Game, whether you were Retired or not. I'd say that thanks to that, that Retirement barely counted."]

"…" Isane was silent, and Elsha was quick to add onto her little speech.

["D-Don't take that the wrong way! I'm not saying you were unimportant to the Game at all, if that's what you're thinking!"]

"I wasn't thinking." Isane replied. "I just didn't have any words to reply with, so I didn't speak."

["...Oh."] Elsha replied, before taking a breath. ["Rias Gremory's very lucky to have you, you know."]

"Yeah." Isane replied, smiling to herself. "Just like she's lucky to have Roxas."

["…"] This time, it was Elsha's turn to stay silent, as Isane brought up her first, and only, boyfriend. The strongest female host of Ddraig didn't say a word for fifteen whole seconds, before she spoke again. ["Yeah, you're right. She is. Just like the doubtless multiple other women that have feelings for him. I always thought that he'd be the harem-type."]

"Yeah, me included." Isane replied. "I'm not speaking from my dragonic instincts, but I honestly feel like he's a guy that I'd like to be with. Not like Matsuda, Motohama or Apoge, who either tried to force themselves on me, and- well, I don't want to go into Apoge."

["No, I never struck you as that type of girl."] Elsha quipped in reply, making Isane blush hard, causing the blonde beauty to laugh inside the Boosted Gear.

["Oh, Isane, you're too easy to tease."] she sniggered. ["Anyway, Isane. If you have feelings for Roxas, tell him. I'm sure he won't deny you."]

"Didn't he leave you?" Isane asked. "Because he hurt you really badly?"

["He did."] Elsha replied. ["However, that doesn't mean that he'd leave you again. As long as he doesn't indirectly kill you, that is."]

"He won't." Isane replied, sounding more confident than she inwardly was as she began to eat her dinner. "Elsha... can I ask you something?"

["Go for it."]

"Are you upset at Roxas?" Isane asked, directly. "For leaving you?"

["…"] Like before, Elsha remained silent. For up to half a minute, she remained entirely silent, before she replied.

["Well, at first, I was rather upset at Roxas for leaving me."] Elsha replied. ["And dying made it worse. I felt abandoned by the one person that I'd ever fallen for, and for a while, I was more resentful than I even thought possible. But now..."]

"But?" Isane urged her on, intrigued.

["But now, in the two centuries I've had in here, I've managed to get over him leaving." Elsha replied. "Holding resentment, or a grudge, against someone is really bad for your health, if only Ddraig knew that."]

["Hmph."] Ddraig gave a huff, but didn't say anything else.

["So to answer your question, Isane, I'm not upset now at Roxas for leaving."] Elsha replied. ["Have you got anything else to ask?"]

"Yes." Isane replied. "If, hypothetically, you got to talk to Roxas again, would you give him a second chance? Would you talk to him again?"

["That was technically two questions at once."] Elsha remarked. ["But to answer, Isane, if certain conditions are met, yes. I would give Roxas a second chance. If Roxas proved that he's sorry that he left me, and is willing to give our relationship another go, as I still look back on our relationship with fond memories, I'd give him a second chance."]

"Huh... okay." Isane replied.

["Because imagine for a second that it was you who was given the second chance." Elsha explained. "Wouldn't you feel better if you were given an opportunity to give something another go? Whether it's the car you've been hired to fix or the relationship that took a turn for the worse due to your own mistakes, or hell, even one of those video games that you love playing."]

Isane sniggered for a second, being unable to imagine what it would be like to not be given a second chance if she died in a game like Dark Souls or Shovel Knight.

"It's always a nice feeling to know that someone, or something, is giving you a chance to redeem yourself."] Elsha continued. ["If you earn it, of course."]

"Alright." Isane replied. "Thanks for the advice, Elsha."

["Anytime."]

 **Line Break**

The next day, the day after Roxas and Rias had had a very productive (and intense, on the levels that a particularly rowdy fuck-session with Valian was likely to turn out) training session down in the time chamber that had been used to train the crimson-haired beauty and her peerage, that resulted in Rias, according to Palutena, coming close to achieving her fourth pair of Devil wings... Roxas woke up.

There was no middle ground between sleeping and awakening. Just one second Roxas was asleep, and the next he was awake. Simple as that. How very unusual.

'Huh.' Roxas thought, as, while in the loose embrace of his aunt, he sat up, his senses (both physical and magical) stretched. 'I was sure I felt something. Some presence that's not usually here. Else I wouldn't have been woken up.'

Stretching his senses to his breaking point, Roxas focused, trying to find the presence that he thought had woken him up, but for the moment, found none.

However, as he thought about giving up and going back to sleep (as he did enjoy Rias' sleeping embraces a lot), along with cancelling his magical sense, Roxas felt it. He didn't just THINK he felt it, he definitely felt it this time. One hundred and twenty five percent, he felt it.

A divine presence was moving into his house. A presence that, unlike Palutena's, that spoke (in the way that presences do) of kindness and wisdom, this presence seemed to speak of vanity and lust.

'Vanity and lust...' Roxas thought. 'I can only think of one deity who fits that bill. And I haven't interacted with her for... about a century. I think World War One was in it's closing stages when I last spoke to her.'

Casting a quick spell that swapped the position of himself with the position of a pillow on the two-seater couch, that sat in front of his bed and faced the 50-inch 4K TV, so Rias was hugging a pillow instead of him, Roxas silently dressed himself so as not to disturb his aunt.

Once he was dressed, Roxas slowly walked out of his room. After the minutes-long trip from the third floor out of four of his villa (where his room was situated) was over, he came to the living room, where he saw Palutena, sat on one of the sofas, and talking to someone on one of the other sofas.

The blonde hair. The violet eyes. The gown that barely covered anything and would be rendered entirely pointless upon the slightest breeze.

The figure that was comparable, if not outright superior, to Akeno's and Penemue's.

It was her, alright.

"Hello, Roxas." Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality, greeted her great-nephew-in-law. "My, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"You could say that." Roxas replied. "Ninty-nine years, eleven months and one day, since you tagged along with me to get the Golden Fleece of Colchis back from the Old Satan Faction. For the woman, who is now my Pact Magician, who YOU made fall in love with the bastard who helped steal it."

"Eh... hehehe." Aphrodite chuckled, in reply. "I won't deny that. Though Hera was the one who convinced, or coerced, me into making Medea fall in love with Jason."

"Sounds like something my mother would do." Palutena remarked, from her position on the sofa, before Roxas took his seat next to his wife.

"Alright, Oxytocin Goddess Aphrodite." Roxas remarked. "I'll be blunt. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Roxas, there's no need to be mean to an old friend." Aphrodite replied, winking at Roxas and adjusting her position on the sofa, making her breasts bounce enticingly in their nigh-lack of cloth-based restraints. The blonde beauty inwardly smirked as she saw Roxas' eyes flick to her breasts, and back up into her face.

"The same old friend that'll probably try to seduce me." Roxas replied. "Like, I don't know, every guy you've ever met, ever?"

"Oh, you know that isn't true." Aphrodite replied. "I only hit on the very attractive ones~" her eyes raked Roxas' body for a moment, before she continued speaking. "But to answer your question, Rox, I was sent here as an envoy of Zeus. He wished to give you a message."

"What message would the King of the Greek Gods, and one of the Top 15 Strongest Beings, want with his step-daughter and step-son-in-law?" Palutena asked. "And doesn't he have a special messenger god for that? Hermes, I think?"

"Yes, Palutena, he does." Aphrodite replied. "But my nephew decided that Hera, the prideful bitch that she is, no offence-"

"None taken." Palutena replied.

"Would try to intercept Hermes, if Zeus sent him here." Aphrodite replied. "So he sent me instead, and well. Here I am."

"The message?" Roxas asked, scratching the back of his head, and making sure that Aphrodite saw his golden headband, just to make a non-verbal point.

"Ah. Yeah." Aphrodite replied. "Zeus simply wants you to know, if you don't already know, Roxas and Palutena, that he knows you're here. Simple as that."

"I see." Roxas replied. "Well, that's not exactly surprising. Zeus can sense anyone within the overly-politically-correct hell-hole that is Europe, so I'd be more shocked that he DIDN'T know exactly who and/or what was on his home turf."

"Yeah. That logic is pretty good." Aphrodite replied. "Just like how you're looking, Roxas." Her voice became a low purr. "Man, on appearances alone, you'd be an amazing catch, not just for a Goddess, but for anyone. And that's the fact that despite not officially being classed as a God, despite having God-Class abilities, you have a Goddess for a wife."

"Uh huh." Roxas replied, his eyes half-closed in the perfect 'deadpan' expression. Ignoring this, Aphrodite continued.

"I'd certainly enjoy seducing you, and-" Aphrodite made to continue, but Roxas spoke up.

"Good fucking luck." He cut across her, sarcastically, yet also in a tone that stated, quite firmly, that the conversation, and meeting, was closed.

"Oh well." Aphrodite stood up, leant over towards Roxas, and winked, her huge breasts bouncing. This time, Roxas' eyes didn't stray from the blonde Goddess' face. "See you around, Roxas~"

With a final wink, Aphrodite left, and was gone as if she was never there.

"Did I... *yawn* miss anything?"

Roxas and Palutena both looked up as Rias, dressed in the same pink nightie as yesterday but without the underwear underneath, walking into the lounge. Roxas and Palutena both noticed that Rias was limping, slightly.

"Barely anything, Rias." Roxas replied. "Just me talking with an old acquaintance of mine."

Rias walked over to Roxas, and sat down on the sofa next to him, letting Roxas kiss her, and place his hand on her large, soft breast, before squeezing lightly.

"Anyway- ahh~" Rias moaned from her nephew's ministrations. "What're you going to wear for the celebration party? It's supposed to be a semi-formal event."

"I dunno." Roxas replied. "I've only got a wardrobe optimised for one kind of formality, that being none at all. Unless I can get something, I'll just wear what I usually wear. That being this." He gestured to his jeans, Deathbat T-shirt and sneakers. "And a jacket, of course."

"I'm sure I can have Mirajane find some good clothes for you." Rias replied. "She knows the owner of a clothing store in the Underworld. Besides. That's what you always wear."

"Because it's comfy." Roxas retorted. "But anyway. Do we really have to worry about something like that now? Can't we put that off until later?"

"I guess so." Rias replied, as Roxas slowly pulled her face so it faced him, and kissed her deeply.

 **Line Break**

The next night, at the Gremory Manor, Rias Gremory and her nephew, Roxas, came out of a red transportation-circle, with Mirajane and Valian, their respective Queens, in tow, just outside the main hall of the manor, where the celebration party was taking place, and where Roxas could hear voices coming from.

Rias was wearing an off-the-shoulder red dress, that went down to her feet, and had a slit that went to about three quarters of the way up her right leg, exposing her creamy skin to the world. Along with that, there was a cut in the top of the dress that exposed a portion of her cleavage.

Mirajane wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a plated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly coloured trimmings framed the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circled around her waist. Mirajane also wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress, and accessorized with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Valian wore her normal attire: the V-neck shirt, leather jacket, burgundy jeans, silver chain, black shoes with buckles, everything.

And finally, Roxas wore a rather different attire to what he usually wore. The silver-haired Nephalem wore a silver leather jacket, black formal jeans (with a black belt that had silver lightning shapes studded into it), and his usual red sneakers with white laces. Underneath his silver jacket was a black dress shirt with red buttons. The shirt wasn't fully buttoned up (just one button short) giving a slight view to his chest).

"I gotta say, Mira." Roxas remarked. "The fashion sense of whoever you got to pick out these clothes for me is fucking amazing."

"I'll pass your compliments on to Coco, Roxas." Mirajane replied. "And yes, she does. We've been friends ever since I became Rias' Queen."

"Cool." Roxas replied, as Rias was looking up to see someone coming towards the four of them. The person coming towards them was a tall beautiful young woman with short white hair, tanned skin, and golden green eyes. She had a rabbit tail and rabbit ears, shaped like horns. She had a shapely and sturdy figure, and wore a modest-looking maid outfit.

"Hello, Zest." Rias greeted her. At the mention of the name, Roxas looked up, and clapped eyes on Zest for the first time.

'Well, someone's a good-looking maid.' He remarked to himself. 'Almost as hot-looking as Palutena does in a maid outfit.'

"Hello, Rias." Zest bowed to Rias. "You called me here?"

"Yeah, I did." Rias replied. "I wanted to introduce you to someone." She looked at Roxas. "Roxas, this is Zest, the maid I told you about."

"Cool." Roxas replied. "Nice to meet you."

Zest bowed in return.

"And this is Roxas, Zest. My nephew... and my lover." Rias replied. Zest looked back at Roxas, a slight pinkish colour coming over her face as images of a nude Roxas flashed into her mind.

Very pleasant images.

"Anyway, let's not keep anyone waiting." Rias replied, before turning to Zest. "We'll talk later, Zest." Zest bowed, and walked away, as the doors automatically opened, revealing the large party hall and all the guests inside. Roxas mentally counted at least a hundred of them.

"Rias! Roxas!"

Rias and Roxas both looked up, and saw Sirzechs, wearing his usual Lucifer attire, waving the pair of them over., Venelana, wearing a white dress with dark lace trim, and Zeoticus, wearing a bright white suit. Sirzechs and Venelana looked reasonably calm, while Zeoticus looked like his inward anger was close to boiling over.

Next to Sirzechs was Grayfia, and next to Zeoticus was an attractive young woman with violet eyes and a rather ganguro-like appearance: tan skin and light blond, shoulder-length hair. She appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, and had violet eyes. She wore a black, oversized commander jacket, under which was a short black dress with an empire halter and a necklace. She wore gladiator-like sandals.

"Hey, Dad." Roxas greeted Sirzechs, when he and Rias walked over.

"Glad you could make it, Roxas." Sirzechs spoke, hugging his eldest son, and then releasing him once Grayfia glared at him. "Rias has been telling me some rather interesting things, over the past week about things that've been going on between you and her."

"Speak for yourself, Sirzechs." Zeoticus muttered, as Roxas looked up into the eyes of his father.

"Where are you going with this, Dad?" Roxas asked. "You mad that I'm fucking Rias?"

"Not at all, Roxas." Sirzechs replied, inwardly shocking his eldest son, and his younger sister as well. "None of us do. Better you than Riser."

Zeoticus coughed, pointedly, but he was ignored by his wife, oldest son, daughter and grandson.

"It's nice that Rias has found someone that she feels comfortable enough with to give her purity to, Roxas." Venelana spoke, kindly. "And it's a plus that he's attractive, too~"

"Uh huh." Roxas replied, not reacting (or caring, for that matter) to his grandmother's flirting. "Also thanks for thinking I'm better than Riser for Rias, Dad."

"It's only true." Sirzechs smiled, ruffling the hair of his son.

"No, it's not!" Zeoticus growled, glaring death into Roxas' eyes. "You ruined one of the best potential marital agreements in recent Devil history-"

"For who?" Roxas glared back at his grandfather. "For you, who doesn't give a shit about your own daughter and tried to marry her off to a playboy asshole? Or for Rias, huh?"

Roxas didn't even give Zeoticus the chance to reply to him, as he and Valian walked away from him, Venelana and Sirzechs, with Rias and Mirajane following.

"Thanks, Roxas." Rias spoke up to her nephew. "For saying that. To Father."

"No prob." Roxas replied, smiling down at Rias.

"Well I'm gonna go somewhere." Rias remarked. "See you."

She and Mirajane left, and Roxas turned around...

And saw Serafall, dressed in a dark blue dress, Fianna, dressed in a dark yellow dress, and another woman standing a few feet away from him.

The other woman appeared to be a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flared in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

"Hey." Roxas greeted the two Satans and Glynda Goodwitch (Serafall's Queen).

"Hi, Roxas~" Serafall greeted her godson, in a far calmer tone than the silver-haired Nephalem was used to: something that surprised him. "I've... got something to say."

Roxas was silent, as Fianna seemed to give Serafall a little bit of non-verbal insitence. However the fuck that worked.

"Roxas..." Sera took a breath. "I'm sorry, for making you feel so uncomfortable in bed with me, way back when."

Roxas blinked.

"I just hope you can forgive me." Serafall spoke, looking up at Roxas hopefully. "Because I still love you, Roxas."

"…" Roxas was silent, as when Serafall spoke, he remembered a particular time that his godmother did what she was referring to in her apology.

 _Flashback:_

 _"S-Serafall?" Roxas, who at this time, looked to be about fifteen years old, spoke, clad in nothing but his boxer shorts and lying in his bed in the Gremory Manor. "What're you doing?"_

 _"You know how I mentioned that I was going to teach you something useful, Roxas?" Serafall, clad in her magical girl's outfit, whispered, as she slowly crawled up Roxas' bed until she reached her godson. "Well, here it is." The current Satan reached to the sides of her outfit, and pulled it off, revealing her large breasts to the son of Sirzechs._

 _"Come on, Roxas." Serafall licked her lips, as she reached down and took hold of Roxas' hand. "They're all yours~"_

 _Sera lifted Roxas' hand up, and guided it to her right breast. She gave a light groan as Roxas, by instinct, squeezed. "Ahh~ not so hard, Roxas." After a second, after Roxas (with her guidance) had loosened his clench on her breast, she smiled. "That's better."_

 _"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this…" Roxas muttered, before Serafall placed a finger to his lips._

 _"Shh." She whispered. "You'll get used to it, Roxas. Trust me, you'll learn to love these breasts~"_

 _As Serafall took her finger away from Roxas' mouth and made to lean forward into him, the door to Roxas' bedroom opened, revealling Grayfia Lucifuge standing in the doorway._

 _Flashback end_

"I'll... consider it, Serafall." Roxas replied. "Even if I wasn't comfortable with what you did, it's in the past. I'm..." His eyes flicked to Fianna's, and then back to Sera's. "...Willing to give it another shot with you."

"Yay!" Serafall squealed, wrapping her arms around Roxas and hugging him, though Roxas noticed that her hug was a lot more gentle than usual. "You won't regret this, Roxas. I promise~"

Roxas grinned, as Serafall let go of him.

"I bet." Roxas replied. "Don't you have a little sister to dote on more than me?"

"Oh, fuck!" Roxas inwardly sniggered at his childish godmother dropping the 'F' Bomb. "I forgot!" She then dashed away, in the direction of some of the younger Devils that were gathered in a group, talking to each other. "SONA~!"

Glynda sighed, and followed her King, in exasperated pursuit. Once she and Serafall were both out of earshot, Roxas turned to Fianna.

"You put Serafall onto this, didn't you?"

"Who, me?" Fianna spoke, innocently. "What on Earth would give you that idea?"

"One, that every time Mom tried to stop her from doing what she did, she just replied that she was doing nothing wrong and 'teaching her amazing godson the wonders of the female body', and probably still, prior to just now thought that way." Roxas replied. "Two, the fact that you're the only person that Serafall will really listen to. Three, I can practically hear your 'Oh, Crap!' Smile."

"...Okay, I did it." Fianna replied. "You got me, Roxas."

"Thought so." Roxas replied. "Why though?"

"Because I like the idea of a threesome with you and Serafall?" Fianna replied. "Because I fancied pushing the pair of you closer to that end?"

Roxas facepalmed.

"Eh. At least you're honest about it." He replied. "Always something I like."

"Yeah. Honesty is important, you know." Fianna replied, walking towards Roxas, and running a finger across the top of his chest, that was exposed by his top button being undone. "Just like I'm being honest when I say you're hot onto the level of Eros. No, even more hot. At least you actually have a cock. Or so I'm told, at least."

"I don't even want to know how you found out." Roxas muttered.

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you." Fianna replied. "I gotta have my secrets, after all~ Anyway, I'm gonna go chat with Diehauser, since he's just arrived. See you~"

"Later." Roxas replied, as Fianna walked away, making sure to give her hips a little extra sway to them as she walked.

"Man, Roxas." Valian remarked. "Two Satans hitting on you? I've heard of lucky bastards with harems, but you're a damn Charmer, Chick Magnet and-"

"Enough with the TV Tropes references, Valian." Roxas remarked, as he looked up and saw a circle of young Devils gathered in the middle of the room. "Hey look. Shit seems to be going down."

Roxas and Valian walked over to the scene of what was going on, and saw two people in the middle of the crowd.

The first of the two people was a fair-skinned young girl of around 16 years old, with silver eyes and black, neck-length choppy hair that gradated to dark red at the tips. She wore a white, high-neck décolletage blouse, a black and red skirt, an overbust corset and a black belt, bordered in red.

She also wore brown straps on her blouse. She wore thigh-high black stockings, reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contained four straps and buckles on each boot. She wore a red, hooded cloak that had a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of a red rose, and both the cloak and the stockings showed tears from hard-wear, or so Roxas thought.

The second person was a dark-skinned individual that had lots of black magic-like tattoos on his face, and on his upper body. He had green hair that stood on its end, and matching green eyes. He wore punk-style attire, and had ornaments on his pants, that jingled and clanked as he walked towards the silver-eyed girl, who was in very obvious discomfort.

"C-mon, you little cutie!" The punk-looking Devil grinned at the silver-haired girl. "Don't you want to have some fun with me? I'll make sure to go slow with you~"

"Get away from me!" The silver-haired girl replied, inwardly cursing herself for not bringing her Crescent Rose with her.

"Oh, you won't be saying that soon." Zephrydor Glasya-Labolas replied, as he stepped forward and reached out, very prepared to touch the girl, who was cringing away from him.

He would have done it, too, as no Devil in the immediate vicinity was anxious to help the girl, but suddenly, Zephrydor's hand, as well as his whole arm, was suddenly encased in a block of ice.

"...The fuck?!" He shouted, looking at his frozen arm. "What the he- AGH!"

Zephrydor gave a shriek of pain as, somehow, spikes protruded from the underside of the ice encasing his arm, and pricked him extremely painfully.

"She did tell you to get away from her, you know." Roxas replied, placing his arm down and stepping forward. The other young Devils parted like the Red Sea for him, as they had all, to some extent, heard about the son of the Great Satan Lucifer, and his power level, which stood in the same leagues as some of the strongest Satan-Class Devils.

Valian silently followed her King, ignoring the stares of some of the other male Devils, as some other people turned around to see what was going on.

"What's it to you, shithead?" Zephrydor turned on Roxas, gritting his teeth through the pain of his arm getting spiked, multiple times. "Why would you even help this little Hybrid bitch? She should be lucky that- AAAGH!"

Almost all of the Young Devils winced, horribly, as they saw the ends of the ice-spikes, that were previously in Zephrydor's arm, travelling out of the other side, with his blood on them.

"And you should be lucky that I'm not killing you on the spot." Roxas retorted. "Rapists deserve death. End of story."

"It's not rape if you like it!" Zephrydor shrieked in return. Ignoring this, Roxas stepped forward (the ice on Zephrydor's arm dissipating) and grabbed the green-haired Devil by the neck, and lifted him up, fully intent on throwing him out of the nearest window, before he heard a-

"Hey."

Roxas turned around, and saw someone else stepping through the crowd. This person, appearing to be a couple of years older than the silver-eyed girl, was a fair-skinned young woman with purple eyes and bright golden hair. Her hair was worn loose and faded to pale-gold at the tips, with a cowlick sticking out of the top. She wore a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat had darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircled her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wore fitted black pants.

Around her hips and over the tails of her coat was a brown belt, which had two pieces of dark brown material, trimmed gold, attached to it. The first covered from her left hip to the back of the belt and was folded over the belt, and the second was attached from her right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wore knee-high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap was on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana was tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm completed the outfit.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied, casually tightening his grip on Zephrydor's throat.

"Though I appreciate what you're doing, can I be the one to punish that delinquent fuck?" The blonde-haired girl asked. "Someone picking on Ruby is one of the two things that just piss me off to the point that I get... punch-y."

"Hm?" While his hand was on Zephrydor's throat, Roxas looked from the now-named Ruby, to the golden-haired girl. After this, he raised an eyebrow.

"Sisters?"

"No." The girl replied. "Cousins."

"Ah. Got it." Roxas replied, dropping Zephrydor to the ground and walking away. "He's all yours."

While Roxas' back was turned, Zephrydor, regaining breath, jumped up and ran at Roxas, fully intent on attempting to make him know his place. However, before he could get anywhere near the former Gremory Heir, Roxas waved his hand, and Zephrydor's whole body, apart from his head, was encased in ice.

"There." Roxas remarked, turning around and grinning at the golden-haired girl. "You can thank me for the help later."

The golden-haired girl grinned, as Roxas walked away, and, as her purple eyes changed in colour to a smouldering crimson, she spread four Dragon wings, and jumped towards Zephrydor. Just one punch to his face from her was enough to both shatter the ice around Zephrydor, and send him flying into the wall twenty feet behind him, knocked out cold.

A murderous grin on her face, the golden-haired girl stalked towards Zephrydor, cracking her knuckles, and fully intent on literally beating him while he was down. And she would've achieved that aim, too, as no Devil was at all inclined to stop her, until someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Yang." The voice of another woman, a voice that Roxas recognised all too well, spoke, softly but firmly. "That's enough."

Roxas turned around, and saw a woman who he hadn't spoken to in rather a long time, or even seen, in rather a long time.

She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wore fingerless gloves. An object that looked to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them.

Her face looked very similar to Yang's, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair was black with red highlights, her eyebrows were a little bit higher, her complexion significantly lighter, and there were slight age lines under her eyes. Her eyes were the same shade of red that Yang's eyes had just shifted to, or whenever she activated her Semblance. Strapped to her side was a scabbard, with a sword inside it.

Beside her was... a skeleton.

…

Yeah. Just a straight-up skeleton. No muscle, no skin, just a sack of bones. A short stack of bones, too. He had a dimpled smile, wore an unzipped hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of pink slippers.

'Huh.' Roxas thought, as Yang gave a sigh. 'Never pinged Raven to be the type who would have a child.'

"Fine, Mom." Yang replied, giving a hateful look at the knocked-out Zephrydor, as her eyes faded back to purple. "He deserved it, though."

Raven Branwen, the present Head of the Branwen Clan, a Clan of Extra Demons that served the Satan Asmodeus, and the current fourth-highest ranked player of the Rating Games, didn't reply, as she walked over to Ruby. "Are you alright, Ruby?"

"I'm okay." Ruby replied, as two more individuals came over to her, that Roxas could only assume to be her parents.

The male of the two individuals appeared to be in this mid-to-late thirties, possibly his forties, and had greying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger.

The female of the two individuals appeared to be the spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eye, fair complexion, gradating black-to-red hair, and she was even the same height as Ruby. The only differences between the two were that her hair was slightly longer, her face showed slightly more age than Ruby's, and she wore a white cloak with hood, instead of Ruby's red one. The cloak also covered her whole body, instead of Ruby's cloak being open.

"Let's leave." Raven spoke, as she drew her sword, and seemed to slice open a red and black portal, which she made to step into. "That little shit had it coming." She added, loudly. "His parents must be weak failures."

"Fuckin' a, Raven. Fuckin' a." Roxas replied, loudly. Raven heard the sound of Roxas' voice, and turned around. When she noticed Roxas, the current Branwen Head shocked everyone present by giving Roxas a rare smile, before she turned around and left through the portal, with Sans the Skeleton, one of her Bishops, Qrow Branwen, her younger brother, Summer Rose, a High-Class Grim Reaper and Qrow's Queen, Ruby and Yang, following.

Once everyone had left, proceedings began to continue as normal, and while this happened, Rias walked over to Roxas with Mirajane behind her.

"Hey, Rias." Roxas greeted his aunt. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Rias replied. "I saw what you and Yang did to Zephrydor."

"Please don't tell me a lecture's coming." Roxas groaned.

"No, I wasn't going to lecture you." Rias replied. "I just said that I saw what happened. End of."

"Oh. Cool." Roxas replied, as he looked up to see Sairaorg and Imogen walking over to him and Rias.

"Hey, Rias." Sairaorg greeted her. "Congrats on the Rating Game victory."

"Thank you." Rias replied. "I've got a lot of that this party."

"Well, no shit." Imogen remarked, a slight smile on her face. "That's the point of this party. Along with jerking the metaphorical cock of this family off." She then noticed Roxas. "Hey, Roxas. Long time no see."

"Same, Imogen." Roxas replied, as Sairaorg and Rias began talking to each other. "How've you been since Kyoto?"

"Good, good." Imogen stated. "If somewhat repetitive. I heard from Ajuka you got your own set of Evil Pieces right after the Rias-Riser game, is that true?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "This is my Queen." He waved for Valian to come over. "Valian Lucifer."

"I see." Imogen replied, looking Valian up and down. "Are you really a descendent of Lucifer himself?"

Valian responded by snapping her fingers, and creating several wires, made purely out of the Primordial Power of Darkness. The wires then morphed into a black copy of Excalibur Galatine, which she twirled in her hand for a second, before throwing it into the air, and catching it.

"Cool." Imogen whispered, a grin coming onto her face.

"It'd be appreciated if you kept that on the down-low, Imogen." Roxas remarked. "I don't want people approaching me just because they want to get in the good books of the master of a descendent of Lucifer."

"I won't say a word, Roxas." Imogen promised. "Out of curiosity, do you have any other peerage members?"

"A Mutation Rook, a Bishop, and two Pawns." Roxas replied.

"Hm. Not very big. But fair enough." Imogen replied. "Well. I certainly wouldn't mind having a Rating Game with you."

"Now hold on, Imogen." Sairaorg spoke up, walking over to where Roxas and Imogen were talking. "What's this about wanting to fight my first cousin-once removed in a Rating Game? I'm related to him, so shouldn't I be the one to test his strength?" he gave a battle-hungry grin to Roxas, who smirked back.

"Since when did you get to decide who does and doesn't get to fight a Devil who you didn't even know existed until last week?" Imogen replied, whirling around on Sairaorg. "I met him ages before you did! I should get to fight him first!"

" _He_ " Roxas stressed the word, calmly. "Has a name, and can be directly spoken to." Sairaorg and Imogen both took their eyes off each other, and looked at Roxas.

" _He_ " Roxas stressed the pronoun again. "Also doesn't care who goes up against him. In fact..." he smirked. " _He_ will take you on... at the same time. And win, too."

Sairaorg and Imogen looked at each other, as Rias gasped.

Sairaorg Bael, her cousin, known as the Strongest Young Pure-Blooded Devil, after finding himself incapable of using the Power of Destruction, the trademark power of the Bael Clan, had trained himself to the higher tiers of Ultimate-Class power through the use of pure bodily training alone.

Thanks to unlocking the ability to use Touki, the ability to control the base of their life, during his training, Sairaorg's strength, speed and defence could increase even further, placing him in the same leagues as Satan-Class Devils. In fact, Sairaorg had famously duelled with Serafall Leviathan herself, and fought her to a draw: testament to his strength.

And that wasn't to mention his peerage, all of whom (with the exception of his Pawn, who Sairaorg refused to disclose the identity of) came from the 72 Pillars (with the exception of his Queen, who came from the Abaddon Clan), and believed wholeheartedly in their King's strength and their own, making them an incredible fighting unit.

Imogen Belial, a formerly half-human half-Devil, had also trained herself, both in physical training, the ability of her Clan, Worthlessness, and in her seven Sacred Gears (Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Shadow Prison, Delete Field, Shakti Bura, Doloris Vim and Calling of the Defeated), all of which, when put together, contained the consciousness of the Evil Black Prison Dragon King Vritra (who, upon regaining consciousness, had performed a ritual to turn Imogen from half-Human to half-Dragon), a Dragon known for his incredible diversity in techniques.

With Imogen being the first being in history to bring all seven Gears (triggering the evolution of the Gear into the 14th Longinus-Class Sacred Gear, and the second-strongest in existence) together, she had access to all these techniques. With these techniques, her physical prowess, and Belial blood giving her the ability to use Worthlessness, Imogen was as technically strong as Sairaorg was physically strong.

Imogen was commonly considered the strongest of the two, as though she had not officially bested Sairaorg in a Rating Game, she had, like her rival, partaken in a duel against Serafall Leviathan... and beaten her.

Imogen's peerage was also no slouch in battle. Featuring the daughter of famous Magician Cornelia Alberona, a half-Phenex, two products of the largely-unknown and mostly-failed Undertale Project and the granddaughter of Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon in existence, all of which (and the rest of Roxas' peerage) having been VERY well-trained to fight...

One could say that Imogen's peerage was a lot of things, but boring was not one of them. No, sir/madam/gender-fluid retard, no you could not.

Surpassing Imogen or Sairaorg individually in a Rating Game was one thing, but to challenge BOTH of them? At the same time? With such assurance that you would win?

"R-Roxas?" Rias asked. "You okay? It's just-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sairarog and Imogen both laughed uproariously, drawing the attention of many of the party-goers. "HAHAHA..."

Sairaorg was the first to recover from his laugh, as Imogen's laugh settled down to a giggle.

"I like that confidence of yours, Roxas!" he declared. "I like it a lot."

"I like it too." Imogen replied. "One of the best qualities of a person, I'd say. I accept your Rating Game challenge."

"I do too." Sairaorg's battle-hungry grin grew larger. "I hope you can back up your bark against both Imogen AND myself, Roxas."

After making this declaration, which floored all of the Young Devils, and some of the stronger adult Devils present (as many adult Devils had lost Rating Games, and dignity, to Sairaorg or Imogen), Sairaorg and Imogen left the party.

However, as the party began to get back on track, someone who had previously been out for the count for most of the party, was back on his feet.

"D-Don't act so superior to everyone, G-Gremory!" Zephrydor, who had a large bruise and VERY bloody nose, growled. "Even if you're the son of Sirzechs, and engaged to the highest-class pair of young tits here, and challenging Bael and Belial trash on a whim, you don't have to rub it in our faces!"

"And you don't have to get involved in what I do, Glaze-Your-Bowl-Ass." Roxas replied. "And what the fuck are you talking about with the 'engaged to the highest-class pair of young tits here' bit?"

"Don't you know?" Zephrydor replied to Roxas, hate in his eyes. "I know. I know you're engaged to Seekvaira Agares, only because I was denied her lovely virgin ass, you little-!"

Valian, having had quite enough of Zephrydor running his mouth, walked over to him, twisted his non-pierced arm to the point that it broke, karate-chopped his neck, making him fall to the ground, and stamped on the back of his knee, crushing joint and bone. Placing a silencing spell on him to stop him from screaming, the silver-haired bombshell walked back to Roxas, who had gone deathly still. As had the whole party-hall.

No-one made a sound. No-one moved an inch. Fuck, no-one could hear anyone BREATHE.

"Who is Seekvaira Agares?" Roxas' voice cut through the silence like one of Alexander Anderson's bayonets cut through the flesh of heathen swine. "Where is she?"

After a moment, there was the sound of footsteps, and Seekvaira Agares herself, wishing that she had worn brown pants, stepped forward.

Seekvaira was a beautiful young bespectacled woman in her late teens, with long blonde hair with a slight hint of light green, and pink eyes. She wore a blue robe that had the Agares crest on the back of it, over a mini-skirt, high boots, and a number of accessories that added to her posh vibe.

"H-here." Seekvaira replied. "I am Seekvaira Agares."

"Is this true?" Roxas asked her, as the entire party seemed to lean forward in anticipation, as nothing of this sort had ever been announced. "Are we engaged?"

Seekvaira gulped.

"I... I-it's true.' She replied. "Father told me that he had confirmed this for months with Lord Zeoticus Gremory."

Roxas remained silent for a full minute, before speaking again, in the same, calm-as-death tone.

"I see."

And that was all the warning Zeoticus got before he was frozen in place by his grandson.

 **And that's the twelth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Isane and Elsha have had another heart-to-heart, Roxas and his great-aunt-in-law Aphrodite have chatted, revealing some damn juicy history between them, and he now knows about his soon-to-be-destroyed engagement to Seekvaira, who will not be in his harem. Sorry, Seek-fans, I hope all 0 of you still enjoy this fic regardless.**

 **Now, about the three extra Sacred Gears for Imogen that I mentioned, these being Shakti Bura, Doloris Vim and Calling of the Defeated. All three of these Gears are what contain the more negative and unpleasant side of Vritra that has been alluded to throughout DxD canon, and thus, have rather negative and unpleasant side-effects when used.**

 **Shakti Bura has the ability to make its wielder more and more powerful through negative, or 'evil' emotions, such as hate, anger and rage, of the wielder. However, a side-effect of this is when this Gear is used, the evil emotions of the wielder are also amplified along with their power, leading to a vicious cycle, and the wielder possibly becoming consumed by their negativity, and ending up no better than the more psychotic of Evil Dragons, such as Niðhöggr and Grendel.**

 **Doloris Vim has the ability to amplify the amount of pain that an attack from its wielder causes. It has been said that if fully mastered, it's possible for the wielder of Doloris Vim to make a simple punch to the face as unbearably painful as giving birth. However, when Doloris Vim is in use, it starts to desensitize the wielder to the pains of their own, making them less and less themselves, and more and more into unfeeling beasts, unless Doloris Vim is brought under control.**

 **Calling of the Defeated is a Gear that allows the wielder to 'call' beings that they have defeated and killed in the past, and command them to their will this Sacred Gear is suspected to be the basis behind the Longinus Gear Annihilation Maker. An unpleasant effect of this Sacred Gear is that with the more beings at once that the wielder 'calls', the more of their soul leaves their body to give the 'called' beings the will to follow the wielder's orders. If too many beings are 'called' at once, then the wielder's soul will leave their body. Entirely and permanently.**

 ***wipes brow* Damn, that was a mouthful.**

 **Anyway, before we go, there's something I need to talk about, regarding Rias and her peerage. I'll be blunt and to the point: I have three ideas as to who Rias' second Knight will be, and I can't decide between them. There's a poll on my profile, so please go and vote on it.**

 **DxD Discord server: discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Zest: 87-57-87**

 **Ruby: 80-55-82**

 **Yang: 92-60-88**

 **Raven: 93-60-99**

 **Seekvaira: 87-57-86**

 **Next Time: End of the Party, Lemon, Roxas and Magician**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Roxas, wouldn't it be pointless to shit on shit?" Valian, from where she was, asked._

 _There was a collective "oooohhhhhhh"._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	13. Chapter 13

_great chapter keep it up and would it not be impossible for roxas to be in a marriage contract if he is already married unless he gives his consent. Thanks_

No, it wouldn't be impossible. But he doesn't give his consent. Not at all. Not a scrap. Nada. Zilch. Not. In. The. Slightest.

 **WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise Isn't mine.**

Roxas turned around, all eyes on him (except his own, as his crimson eyes were firmly trained on his grandfather, who was frozen in place and trying his hardest to struggle out of it), as the party had gone completely silent.

Death in his eyes, Roxas stalked towards Zeoticus, slowly reaching up and pulling his golden hairband out of his silver hair, and willing it to turn into Excalibur Galatine.

Once it did, its Holy aura became acutely known to all of the Devils in the room, and every Devil, young or old, at least had some reaction to it.

Most of the Young Devils present began to sweat profusely at the sight, and feeling, of the sword. Everyone was instantly aware that this was a Holy Sword, and after taking the second to realise that Roxas Gremory, the oldest son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, was wielding it, everyone instantly began to think that he wasn't everything he appeared to be.

Almost all of the older Devils instantly recognised the Holy aura of the sword to be extremely similar to that of the Holy Sword Excalibur, one of the two Holy Swords wielded by the legendary King of Britain, King Arthur Pendragon, and the second-strongest Holy Sword in existence, second to the Holy Sword Caliburn, the other of King Arthur's Holy Swords. Even if they didn't recognise the Holy Sword as similar to Excalibur, they all saw it transform from a headband into a sword, making use of one of Excalibur's seven abilities.

Upon this recognition, most of them looked at Roxas with fear and suspicion, as Holy Swords were the ultimate weapons against Devils and Fallen Angels.

Though Sirzechs and Grayfia did not show outright fear at the sight of their son wielding a Holy Sword, that didn't stop them from being surprised.

'So that headband of Roxas' is a Holy Sword.' Sirzechs thought to himself. 'Well, since Roxas is a Devil/Angel Hybrid, his Angel side should be enough to let him wield that Holy Sword, in spite of his Devil side.'

"Alright, Zeoticus." Roxas growled, resting Excalibur Galatine at his side, and glaring death into Zeoticus' blue eyes, making absolutely sure that Zeoticus couldn't look away from him. "Tell me just what the FUCK you were thinking by sticking me into an engagement with Seekvaira Agares, someone I don't even know!"

The ice around Zeoticus began to melt, as Zeoticus, eying Roxas' sword with trepidation but still staying firm, replied.

"Roxas, I'm the Head of the Clan that you belong to, your own grandfather!" Zeoticus growled. "I know what's best for your future, and for the future of our Clan! Placing you into an engagement with the Agares Heiress is the best thing that could happen to you, against someone like Sona Sitri or Ravel Phenex, is the best thing that could happen for you!"

Roxas scoffed, and as the ice around his grandfather fully melted, spat into the ice-turned water.

"Of course it's not." He replied. "Are you really that dumb?"

"Don't you dare insult me like that!" Zeoticus shouted stalking up to Roxas and jabbing a finger into his chest, which Roxas did not react to, at all. "Besides. The contract has already been signed, so there's nothing you, thanks to the poor choices you've made, can do about it!"

"Oh, really? My choices are poor?" Roxas asked, sniggering to himself. "What poor choices might I be referring to, hmm?" Before Zeoticus could answer, Roxas continued. "Or are they poor choices compared to your own? Such as raising me as your Heir and successor instead of raising me as me? Such as placing both Rias and myself into engagements without our prior knowledge or consent- yes, she told me all about how you sprung being engaged to Riser on her when she turned 13, by human-world years at least. And such as all the countless other horrible things you've done?"

Everyone seemed to lean forward as Roxas spoke.

"So, please, grandfather." Roxas put as much contempt as he could into the last three syllables. "Make like the Buddha, and enlighten me. If I was so bad at making choices for myself, how could I have survived on my own, without any regular interaction, any place to call a permanent home, nothing but the clothes on my back and a will to become stronger, for the better part of a century, and doing all the good shit I've done for the supernatural world, most notably being the catalyst behind an alliance treaty between the Fallen Angels and Angels, hmm?"

No-one saw this but Fianna, as everyone had their eyes on Roxas, but Serafall seemed to freeze in place (letting Sona pull herself away from her older sister and escape) at the sound of Roxas declaring what he had done, regarding being the catalyst behind an alliance treaty between the Fallen Angels and Angels.

Fianna's blood (which was already rather hot, due to being a Phenex, even if she carried the title of Asmodeus) nearly boiled at the sight of what happened next: namely, Zeoticus reaching out and slapping his grandson.

"Know your fucking place!" Zeoticus shouted. "Everything you've done, becoming a Nephalem," he spat the word as if it was poison "Being as horrible an influence on my daughter, and taking such impure beings as mistresses, your days of independence and dragging the name of your own Clan through the mud, are over!"

Valian, who felt personally insulted at being called 'impure' by her great-grandfather-in-law, as well as him slapping her King, was very close to going over to Zeoticus and killing him, there and now. However, Roxas' Queen was confident that Roxas would prefer to retaliate himself, which would doubtlessly cause a fight.

Well, that didn't mean that she couldn't help, if things came to that.

Sirzechs, a man with, usually, immense self-control, felt almost ninty percent of it leaving him in an instant at the sight of Zeoticus slapping Roxas, and if it weren't for Grayfia (who looked ready to commit mass homicide for what had happened before her herself) subtly grabbing onto his arm, he would have killed his own father.

Roxas stood silently for a full five seconds, glaring back at Zeoticus, before he retaliated, as fast as a blink. Roxas delivered Zeoticus a heavy kick to the stomach, sending his Ultimate-Class Devil of a grandfather flying backward, and skidding into the ground. Giving a groan of pain, Zeoticus made to get up and attack back, but he found himself staring at the business end of Excalibur Galatine, which was so close to his face that he had to go cross-eyed just to see it.

"You know..." Roxas remarked, a dense grey aura exuding from his body that made every Devil there sweat profusely, with the exceptions of Sirzechs and Ajuka (who were both more powerful than Roxas) and Rick Sanchez (who was so hammered-ass drunk that he didn't even notice such an aura exuding from his King's godson), and quite a few of the lower-Class Devils faint. "There's only one thing that's stopping me from killing you here and now, Zeotifucks, and shitting on your fucking corpse!"

"A-and what would that be?!" Zeoticus replied, trying his hardest to appear tough, despite a great bruise forming on his stomach, and having a bleeding head from how hard he hit the ground, and being in no position to possibly attack back against Roxas if he were to kill him. "Gyokuro!"

There was no response.

"GYOKURO!" Zeoticus shouted. "DEAL WITH-"

"Oh, your Queen's a little preoccupied." Valian's voice came. Everyone turned around to see Valian holding Gyokuro Shuzen, Zeoticus' Queen, and one of the Top 10 Strongest Queens in the Underworld, in a chokehold, rendering her completely unable to move.

"And Roxas, wouldn't it be pointless to shit on shit?" Valian asked.

There was a collective "ooooohhhhhhhhhh" from the party-goers, and a few tense laughs.

"Also, wouldn't killing him not change anything at all?" Valian continued. "You know he has no real influence over your life. Like, at all."

"BULLSH-" Zeoticus made to scream, but Roxas waved a hand and used a spell to shut his grandfather up.

"I guess." Roxas replied, his tone still rather pissed-off, as he turned Excalibur Galatine back into a headband, and re-tied his hair up. "I'm fucking out of here." He created a transportation-circle. "And Val, let that cheating vampiric whore go. I've heard about her from Akasha."

Valian did as she was ordered, walked over to the transportation-circle, and she and Roxas were immediately gone.

As Roxas left, Fianna took a breath, and looked at Serafall, who seemed to still be frozen in place.

"Sera." Fianna shook her best friend slightly. "Hey, Sera."

"Wh-what?" Serafall recovered from her stupor, and turned to Fianna.

"I see that look on your face." Fianna remarked, lightly. "You're thinking, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Serafall replied.

"Definitely." Fianna insisted. "You always get that look when you're thinking of something."

"I do?" The black-haired Leviathan blinked.

"Yes, you do." Fianna insited. "Now out with it." She stated, bluntly.

"Fine~!" Serafall replied, slightly childishly. "After hearing what Roxas had done, I think that if I got far enough into his good-books, I could convince him to help me with helping establish peace with the Fallen Angels and Angels. Whether he's a Nephalem or not."

She looked up at Fianna, hoping that she'd agree with her plan, but all she got in response was a deadpan look.

"You'd be better off asking Roxas directly." Fianna remarked. "He's a very... what's the word?"

"I don't know." Serafall replied.

"Well, he's a person who doesn't like long-winded stuff." Fianna replied. "So, in short, don't try and do everything you can to get in his good-books over a long time. Just ask him directly. You'll probably get a more positive result."

After a second, Serafall spoke again.

"Alright."

"Good." Fianna replied.

As Serafall and Fianna talked, there was someone else, standing rather close-by, who had been watching what had happened between Roxas and Zeoticus.

This person was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long, light blue hair, matching eyes, porcelain-coloured skin, and a voluptuous figure with large breasts. She also had a tattoo on her chest. Strangely, she wore a female General's outfit, with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and white high-heeled boots.

Esdeath Partas, the sole remaining member of the Partas Clan, a Clan of Extra Demons that served the Asmodeus, found herself interested, for the first time in her life, interested in someone of the opposite sex.

Thanks to the dense aura of one Roxas Gremory. The dense aura that held so much power that it shook most of the Devils to their knees. Literally, as Esdeath saw Sona Sitri and Seekvaira Agares literally on their knees, thanks to how harshly Roxas' aura had affected them.

But not Esdeath. She liked power.

She liked power a lot.

 **Line Break**

As soon as the silver transportation-circle inside Roxas' villa opened up, Roxas was out of it, and had walked upstairs before Valian could stop him.

"Going to my room." He muttered. Valian was alone in the living room for a full second before Palutena came walking out of the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel, which was tightly wrapped around her body.

"Oh, hey Valian." She greeted her husband's Queen. "Didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Hey, Pal." Valian greeted the emerald-haired Goddess.

"Where's Roxas?" Palutena asked, after a moment. "I thought he'd be with you."

"He's in his room." Valian replied. "And kinda pissed-off."

"Oh?" Palutena sounded concerned. "Why?"

"Well, while at the party, Roxas found out that Zeoticus placed him into a marital contract with the Heiress to the Agares Clan." Valian replied.

"What?!" Palutena cried, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." Valian replied. "I'm kinda pissed, too."

"How did Roxas react?" Palutena asked.

"Well, if his parents weren't there, I'm sure he would have killed Zeoticus." Valian replied. "But he just kicked Zeoticus to the ground and threatened to shit on his dead body."

"Wouldn't it be pointless to shit on shit?" Palutena asked. Valian sniggered.

"Yeah, that's what I said." She replied. "Then we left. But in other news, Roxas was challenged to a Rating Game by the Bael and Belial Heirs. At the same time. He accepted, by the way."

"Oooh" Palutena remarked, lightly. "That ought to be fun." Her expression then shifted back to the expression from earlier. "In the meantime, I'm gonna go check on Roxas."

Palutena left Valian alone, and walked up to Roxas' room. As she slowly pushed open the door, she saw Roxas lying on his bed, talking into his phone.

"So that one café in Parga? The Brazilian Green Cup? Yeah, sure, sure, that works for me. Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Roxas hung up the phone, locked it, and stretched himself. He looked up, and saw Palutena, standing in her towel.

"Oh, hey Pal." Roxas greeted his wife, and yawned.

"Hello, love." Palutena walked up to Roxas, and sat down on the bed beside him, gently stroking his chest. "Are you alright? I heard about what happened at the party."

"I'm okay." Roxas replied. "If a little bit irked at the idea of being engaged to someone that, prior to today, I've never even spoken to."

"I sympathise." Palutena spoke, gently. "I mean, I've never been in the situation you're in now, but- you know what? You get the point."

"Yeah." Roxas replied, sitting up and letting Palutena hug him, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Who were you calling?" The green-haired first wife of Roxas asked.

"Medea." Roxas replied, simply. "I asked her if she would be willing to meet up with me tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Palutena replied. "I like Medea. She's pretty nice."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "And since, even after a century, you're only barely coming into your powers as a Goddess, Medea's the only person I can really rely on for this."

"Hey!" Palutena gently shoved Roxas across the bed. "But yeah, I guess I can't exactly debate you." She sighed. "About 2 millennia old and only three Creations, only one of which was fully successful."

"Oh, you'll get better, Pal." Roxas hugged Palutena back. "You just gotta practise. Like I did with the Light power you ended up giving me."

"Yeah..." Palutena replied, smiling lightly as she returned the hug with her husband. Though she was rather sensitive about how in regards to godly powers, as opposed to the ability to project Holy Light (which she was second only to her now-deceased Father in), she was rather weak, by the standards of other deities. However, she felt very at-ease when discussing such topics with Roxas, as he approached them as things that needed working on in order to become stronger, rather than subjects for mockery.

"Welp." Roxas yawned. "I'm gonna go down and chill in the hot-spring for a bit. Just for a bit of relaxation, you know?"

"Fair enough." Palutena replied. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed, since I've already been in."

"'Kay." Roxas replied. "See you later." He delivered a kiss to Palutena's cheek, slid off the bed, stripped himself of his clothes (a sight that Palutena enjoyed watching), and disappeared through a transportation-circle.

 **Line Break**

Roxas came out of his transportation-circle, as butt-naked as the day he was born, in the room where the dedicated hot-spring was built.

The hot-spring was more of a heated pool in a 'natural' setting than anything else. Heated to around thirty degrees Celsius by a magical crystal created by the Grigori, the pool was about one-and-a-half metres deep, deep enough for Roxas to stand in. The water was tinted gold via magic, and as the crystal under the pool exuded light, the entire room was coated in a heavenly, golden glow.

Through the steam of the water, Roxas saw Penemue and Akasha, his other two wives, sitting on the edge of the spring, their legs in the water, and talking.

They both looked up when they heard Roxas approaching, and saw him. In all his glory, too~

"Hey." Roxas greeted the navy-haired Fallen Angel/Succubus and pink-haired Nephalem/Vampire. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes." Penemue replied, as Roxas sat down, and pulled her into a one-armed hug (while lightly fondling her enormous breast). "This hot-spring is so much better than the one at Dad's place. Or even the one at Mom's castle."

"You mean the one that your Mom shares with her three sisters, the other three Sex Demon Queens." Roxas remarked. "One of which being my grandmother. Speaking of Lilith, I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"Yeah, yeah." Penemue rolled her eyes. "Potato, potahtoe."

"Roxas, dear, are you alright?" Akasha asked, as she caringly pressed herself against her husband.

"I'm okay." Roxas replied, using his other hand to pull Akasha closer to him, and squeeze one of her breasts as well. "Just a little stressed, that's all."

"Oh, is that so?" Penemue asked, her golden eyes narrowing with lust. "Well, if you're stressed, Akasha and I will be sure to relax you, Roxas~"

Penemue's sly, sexy smirk was enough to make Roxas metaphorically melt, every time. It worked on him just as well as when he'd met Penemue for the first time, approximately forty years ago, when Azazel proposed the idea of Roxas courting her, the sole daughter of the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels, and she became the second being that he had sex with.

It was mind-blowing, to say the least.

"I guess you could." Roxas replied, smirking back.

"Good." Akasha replied, placing a hand on Roxas' chiselled chest and pushing him onto his back. "Just relax, Roxas, and let your wives work their magic~"

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

After letting herself drop into the water, Penemue pulled Roxas' feet in along with her, and while giving that gentle smile (which was simultaneously just the embodiment of lust) she was so known for, she began to rub Roxas' feet.

Starting at the tips of Roxas' toes, Penemue rubbed gently up to her husband's ankle, using the warm water as a means to give the 588-year-old Nephalem further pleasured comfort. She moved back down his foot, starting at the ankle, going slowly over the top, and ending at Roxas' toes again. She then did the same with the other foot.

Meanwhile, Akasha, licking her crimson lips at the sight of Roxas' obvious arousal, moved her mouth slowly towards her husband's cock, and wrapped her mouth around the head. She sucked gently on it, taking Roxas' pleasured moans (female vampires were extremely well-known for how they sucked, after all) as encouragement. She flicked her tongue across the head of Roxas' cock, before descending down onto the entire tool, deep-throating him for a second or two, while looking up into Roxas' eyes for a moment.

"Oohhh~" Roxas groaned. "Akasha... fuck."

Akasha hummed.

Meanwhile, Penemue had one of Roxas' feet in her hands, and was using her thumbs to massage the arch at the bottom of his foot. She gently moved up and down, letting her soft, skilled fingers do the work, and once she was done with one foot, she traced kisses down it, and shifted to the other one.

On Akasha's end, she was really getting into a good rhythm of sucking Roxas' cock. As she steadily bobbed her head up and down on Roxas' cock, while stroking the shaft with her right hand, she used her left to go for his balls, which she knew was filled up with the cum that would soon be going into, or all over, her and Penemue.

Rolling them around, gently tugging them, pinching them, Akasha Bloodriver knew all the tricks. And she made sure to apply them as well as possible, so her husband was as pleasured as possible. And she was certainly getting results. As she gently dragged one of her sharp little fangs across Roxas' cock, she felt the telltale pulsating of his hot, eleven-and-a-half inch long boner, and fully intended to swallow.

And so, when she deepthroated Roxas, triggering his orgasm in the deep confines of her throat, she did, just as Penemue finished up the foot-massage.

"Yum~" the pink-haired Vampiress whispered, as Penemue climbed out of the water. "I think we did a good job on him, Pen."

"Yeah." Penemue replied, looking at her husband, who was panting on the ground, with his soldier of sex standing to attention. "Time for the main event, I believe."

"Indeed." Akasha replied, snapping her fingers and sending Roxas through a transportation-circle to her and Penemue's shared bedroom. After a second, she and Penemue followed suit, with the purple-haired Succubus seeing that Roxas was lying on her bed.

Looking up, she saw Akasha waving her hand in a complicated manner, and crimson-coloured handcuffs coming into existence around Roxas' wrists.

"Ahh." Penemue grinned the blood-cuffs attached themselves to the head of the bed. "Planning to cuff him down so we can have our main event, Akasha?"

"Yup." Akasha replied, as she did the same to Roxas' ankles. "Now Roxas..." she whispered, getting on top of her husband's face, so her pussy was close to it, and stroking it gently, while making sure that he was looking up at her. "Just stay like that, and everything will be fine. We'll make sure to get you properly relaxed. Alright?"

"Alright." Roxas replied, grinning.

"Good~" Akasha smiled, as she lifted herself up, and shifted it towards him. "Now. Why don't you give your wife the feeling of that amazing tongue of yours inside her?"

"Very well." Roxas smiled, extending his tongue forward and tasting Akasha's pussy. Leaning up slightly, his tongue went slightly further into the vampiric pussy he'd ravaged so many times, making Akasha give a light groan.

"Good~" she whispered, though this whisper was drowned out by Roxas giving a loud groan of pleasure due to Penemue dropping her wet pussy onto Roxas, forcing his cock fully inside her.

"HNN~" Penemue moaned, her gigantic breasts bouncing as she rocked her hips back and forth on top of her husband. "Roxas~"

Roxas gave a muffled groan of pleasure in reply, as he felt Akasha pushing his face onto her cunt, in order for him to keep eating her out. As his tongue went deeper and deeper, Akasha's moans only became louder and louder.

"NNGH~ Fuck yes, Roxas!" The pink-haired vampiress moaned. "Right there~"

Roxas delivered a few light kisses to Akasha's clit, before returning to intensely eating her out, which triggered Akasha to throw her head back and scream in pleasure, as she crashed through her first orgasm of the night, just as Penemue's moans were getting louder and louder, the more she rode her cuffed-down husband.

"Roxas~ So good~" Penemue moaned, placing one of her hands on top of Roxas' chest, in order to keep herself balanced, and pinching her large breast with the other hand. "I sure to fill me up with every drop of that cum~

"Mmmff..." Was all Roxas could say in reply, as Penemue's hips crashed down on his cock, her tight Fallen Angel/Succubus pussy squeezing even tighter, non-verbally begging him to give her the sperm that she so dearly craved.

"Mff, mf mmfffff!" Roxas' muffled shouts were all the warning Penemue got, before he, as Pememue wished, ended up firing an enormous load of cum deep into her pleasantly cool, waiting cunt.

"OHHH~" Penemue groaned, orgasmically, as she received Roxas' cum. "So much for me to take~"

As Penemue absorbed all of Roxas' cum into her, Akasha took her dripping pussy away from Roxas' face, panting as she came down from her climax.

"You're as... good at eating me out... as ever, Roxas." The pink-haired Vampire whispered, through her pants.

"Of course I would." Roxas replied, grinning. "I've had a century to practise, haven't I?"

"Around that." Akasha replied, grinning a toothy grin. "You alright there, Pen? I'd quite like to feel my husband's cock inside me~"

"He's all yours." Penemue replied, lifting herself off Roxas' cock (which was covered in a light coating of her pussy-juices). "And I'd like to feel that tongue of my husband's inside me, too."

The purple-haired daughter of Azazel and the pink-haired Vampiress switched places, and Akasha was earlier in dropping herself onto Roxas' cock, and began rocking her hips on top of her husband, as Penemue had earlier.

"Nngh..." Roxas groaned. "Akasha- ahh~ -it's still sensitive..."

"And susceptible to more pleasure." Penemue remarked, as she sat herself on Roxas' face, facing Akasha. "And, therefore, able to cum faster. Now why don't you- AHH~"

Before Penemue had finished speaking, Roxas had stuck his tongue out, straight into her sweet-tasting pussy. The silver-haired Nephalem swung his tongue side to side inside his third wife's pussy, while taking in the arousing smell of her sweat (a universal trait of all Sex Demons was that all things that their body produced would appear arousing to their desired lovers, so as to have an easier time seducing them).

"H-hey, Akasha." Penemue spoke to her fellow wife, who was having an amazing time on top of her husband's cock. When Akasha looked up, Penemue leaned forward and pressed her lips hotly against hers. Her eight Fallen Angel wings and three Succubus tails sprouted from her body, and as she ground her large ass on Roxas' face, her tails wrapped themselves around Akasha's back, in order to pull her into a more intense make-out session as they both had their way with their cuffed-down husband.

"Mmm~" Akasha moaned, melting into the makeout, which she had done (and many other things) with Penemue before, and allowed Penemue's tongue to run across her fangs. However, her moans were being drowned out by Roxas' and Penemue's own moans, due to being ridden and being eaten out, respectively.

"Haaah~" Penemue pulled back from the kiss for air, a thin string of saliva connecting her and Akasha's lips together. "Best idea you've had in a long time, Akasha.

"Thank you." Akasha replied, through light pants and moans. "Since I've got so much blood in me, and I'm powerful enough to defeat most beings, I have to put it to use somehow, don't I- AHH, FUCK~!"

As Roxas' cock slammed so far into Akasha's pussy that it pushed up against a certain part of it, Akasha gave a loud scream of pleasure, triggering her second orgasm of the night. As her pussy tightened up, vice-like, Roxas couldn't stop himself from blowing another load out of his still-sensitive cock, and right inside Akasha. As he came, Roxas only took another ten seconds to keep eating Penemue out, before she moaned loudly, and fencum leaked out of her pussy, all over the one place that it could go: Roxas' face.

"Hmm~" Penemue groaned. "That was amazing, Roxas..." She got off Roxas' face, and smiled. "And you look so hot with my juices on you."

"Thanks..." Roxas panted, still coming down from his orgasm, as Penemue's juices oozed down his face.

"And I remember them tasting pretty nice, too." Penemue moved herself so she was lying beside her husband, and stuck out her tongue, tasting a bit of her own femcum. "I was right~ hey Akasha, come on."

"Leave some for me, okay?" Akasha slowly lifted herself off Roxas' cock, and moved herself to the other side of her husband, and began to taste Penemue's juices on Roxas' face. "Damn, you were right."

Roxas could only lie there and take it as Penemue and Akasha traces licks and kisses all over his face, while taking all of Penemue's juices off him. After almost five minutes, it was completely done, and they lay beside him, both smiling in contentment. Akasha waved her hands, and the blood-cuffs on Roxas' wrists and ankles disappeared, before the pink-haired Vampire sunk her teeth into Roxas' neck, and took her weekly pint of blood.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

"So, Roxas." Akasha spoke, after taking her fangs out of his neck. "How was that? Are you..." She traced her hand over Roxas' perfectly sculpted chest. "Relaxed, now?"

"Very much so." Roxas replied, pressing his lips against Akasha's, as she snuggled up closer to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Penemue replied. Cuddling up closer to her husband in turn, she pressed her lips against his neck. "A little bit of cuffing down never hurt anyone."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "You two do it, Akeno does it, Palutena does it on occasion. Hell, I even remember Valian tying me down and riding me like her personal dildo."

"That was only thanks to her dragon-instincts getting the better of her, but still." Penemue remarked. "We got to do it with you. And that's good."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "And I can just relax for the rest of the day."

"With Penemue and me~" Akasha pressed her lips against Roxas' neck for a moment, before retreating. "Speaking of me, I'm running low on that suncream. Can you whip me up another batch please, Roxas?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, returning the kiss. "But for now, I feel like napping."

As the silver-haired Nephalem closed his eyes, Penemue and Akasha felt like doing the same. So, they closed their eyes on Akasha's bed, and fell asleep next to their shared husband as well.

 **Line Break**

 **Parga, Greece**

A silver-transportation-circle opened up, in an alleyway, a few dozen yards from the café that Roxas had agreed to meet his Pact Magician, Medea, many-times great-granddaughter of the sorceress of Colchis of the same name. It was lost to the ages which of Medea's sons that this present Medea was descended from, to the point that she herself had forgotten.

Roxas himself, clad in just a t-shirt and jeans, no leather jacket (I mean who in their right mind would wear a jacket in such heat?), along with a pair of silver-rimmed aviator sunglasses, appeared from the magic-circle, and left the alleyway.

Disregarding any of the looks that came his way due to either his unnatural hair colour, his devilish/angelic beauty, or for some other third reason, Roxas walked down the street, while idly humming a song that sounded suspiciously like 'Crazy Train'.

"I know that things are goin' wrong for me..." Roxas sung, as he reached the café: The Brazilian Green Cup (why it was named that when it was situated in a coastal town of Greece, he would never understand). "You gotta listen to my words, yeah... yeahh..."

Pushing open the door of the café, that had opened an hour ago, Roxas stepped inside, looked around, and instantly saw the person he was looking for. It wasn't exactly far, as one: Medea had a very distinctive appearance, and two: she was one of the only five customers in the place right now, so it wasn't hard to pick her out.

Medea was a beautiful young woman, appearing to be in around her early-to-mid-twenties. She had purplish-blue hair, with a braid on her left side, and lilac eyes, clad in a simple t-shirt and jeans that hugged her impressive figure. When one looked closer, one would see that Medea's ears were shaped similar to knives, than the normal curved human ears.

She was currently drinking from a cup, and looked up when she saw Roxas coming towards her.

"Hello, Roxas." She greeted the silver-haired Gremory. "You're looking as nice as usual."

"Same to you, Medea." Roxas replied, as he hopped into the booth that she sat in, and looked into the eyes of his Pact Magician, who looked back, taking in his appearance.

"You know," Medea remarked, lightly. "This is just a personal thing, but I think you'd look better with your hair out of a ponytail. I mean I get having it like that in battle, but-"

"And that's the exact reason I have my hair like this all the time, Medea." Roxas replied. "I'm always fighting at one point or another, be it a spar with Vasco, or a fight for my life. Like against the Old Satan Faction when Aphrodite and I retrieved that Golden Fleece of yours." He added, referring to the condition that Medea set for him to become her Pact Magician: retrieve the Golden Fleece (the fleece of the winged ram Chrysomallos, that originally belonged to Medea's ancestor) that was, back around seventy years ago, when Roxas and Palutena had travelled to Mount Olympus to talk things out with Hera, in the hands of the Old Satan Faction.

"Fair enough." Medea replied. "So, did you ask to meet me here for something important, or just to catch up? I'm okay with either, to be honest."

"Good to know, because it was a bit of both." Roxas replied, pulling out his phone. "Take a look a this picture I took, I think you might like it."

Roxas pulled up the picture he had taken of Zeoticus after the Rating Game between Rias and Riser, and Medea looked at it. After a few seconds, she sniggered, and then laughed.

"Hahahaha...!" She laughed, smiling. "That's a sight for sore eyes if I've ever seen it."

"Yeah, I thought you might like it." Roxas smiled, putting his phone away. "Given your history with my grandfather."

Medea scowled, momentarily.

"Yes, I do have history with him." She muttered, recalling how Zeoticus Gremory had tried to force himself on her, and make her his Queen by force. Medea had turned him down, and cast a few spells on him that almost rendered the current Gremory patriach entirely impotent. However, as Medea now understood it, Zeoticus was, unfortunately, free from that particular ailment.

"Alright, now let's talk for real." Roxas replied. "It's come to my attention yesterday that I have been placed in a marital contract with a Devil who goes by the name of Seekvaira Agares. Since I didn't want to go through the trouble of having a Rating Game with her, like Rias did with Riser-"

"Oh, I heard about that." Medea replied. "I can imagine you'd tear any Young Devil who challenged you to shreds within minutes, if not seconds."

"Hehehe." Roxas chuckled for a moment. "Anyway, since going through the whole Rating Game process with Seekvaira would be pointless as all hell, not to mention time-consuming, I decided to ask you if it was possible for you to break that contract outright."

"I see." Medea replied. "Since I'm still grateful to you for obtaining my ancestor's Golden Fleece, I think I can do this for you. Now let's see." After casting a spell to stop any humans in the café from noticing what was going on, or coming over, Medea held up her hands and began casting a scanning spell on Roxas.

"...Anything?" Roxas asked, after half a minute.

"Not yet." Medea replied. "Now, let's see here... here we are!" She spoke.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I found the seal on you." Medea replied. She paused for a moment, before adding "Well, it's not exactly a seal 'on' on you, per ce. More like on your magical signature. That's how Devils enforce their marital contracts, through a pair of seals on either the bodies, or magical signatures, in this case, of both parties. The seals then power the enforcement of the magical contract, which is usually written on paper, for formalities sake. You wouldn't have noticed the seals on you unless you were an expert in Devil magic."

"Eh...hehe." Roxas chuckled, sweatdropping slightly. "I confess I'm more of an Angel Magic kind of guy. But anyway. Can you break it?"

"Of course I can break it." Medea gave a small scoff in reply. "Should be easy as taking a nap. Now where did I put it..."

Roxas' Pact Magician reached into a magic-circle, which was the gateway to a pocket-dimension of her creation, and rummaged around in it. "I was sure I put it next to my spare robe... aha!"

Having found what she was looking for, Medea pulled out of the pocket-dimension (which closed behind her), with an iridescent and jagged dagger in her hand.

"Rule Breaker." Roxas remarked. "You gonna use that, huh?"

"Well, it's the only thing I really can use." Medea replied, holding the dagger in one hand, and holding the other one up. "Now, I just need to bring that seal to the surface. Shouldn't take more than a little push..." Medea released a pulse of Devil Magic from her hand, that rushed through Roxas' body.

After a second, two magical seals, one with the sign of the Gremory Clan and the other with the sign of the Agares Clan (that looked somewhat resemblant to a triangular clock, in the same way that the Gremory Clan's symbol was somewhat resemblant to a rose) appeared in front of Roxas. The Gremory one was layered on top of the Agares one."

"There we are." Medea spoke, holding Rule Breaker in her hand, and preparing to strike. After a second, she thrust forward, with Rule Breaker penetrating the magical seals, and breaking them on the spot.

"Alright." Medea pulled back, and placed Rule Breaker back into the pocket-dimension, as if nothing had happened. "That should do it. If successful, thanks to the seals on you breaking, it will destroy the pairing between you and Seekvaira, and therefore, render any enforcement on your now-defunct future marriage obsolete. In layman's terms, you and Seekvaira can go on with your lives as normal."

"That's a relief." Roxas replied. "Thank you, Medea."

"No trouble, Roxas. No trouble." Medea replied. "It was really the least I could do to repay you for, as you said earlier, retrieving my Golden Fleece from the Old Satan Faction, and me becoming your Pact Magician, which benefited me more than you, if you think about it."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Though you do have to acknowledge Aphrodite's help in getting that Golden Fleece back."

"Hmmm." Medea replied, scowling slightly. "Though I can't forgive what she did in the past, manipulating my ancestor to fall in love with that Fleece-thieving bastard Jason, I must say that her helping to retrieve my Fleece has... helped things."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Because like her or not, she is definitely one of the 10 most powerful Greek Deities."

"6th, at the highest." Medea replied. "Hades, Zeus, Ares, Poseidon and Athena being the Top 5."

"Agreed." Roxas replied. "Speaking of Athena, we got her to thank for telling us where the Golden Fleece was."

"Yes, we do." Medea conceded. "Anyway, are we done with business here?"

"We are." Roxas replied, standing up. "Fancy coming back to my new house with me? It's been a while since we've seen each other, and we can catch up there."

"Sure." Medea shrugged, standing up as well. "I don't have anything better to do today."

 **Line Break**

"Thanks for the lunch, Asia." Roxas, who was typing on his laptop, an Asus Zenbook UX301LA, to be exact, thanked Asia (who was wearing the same apron as she usually did), who brought a delicious-looking lunch for him and Medea.

"No problem, Roxas." Asia replied, smiling and bowing to Roxas, giving him a very generous view of her cleavage, before turning around and returning to cooking.

"Does she always wear that, Roxas?" Medea asked, raising an eyebrow at Asia's attire. "Or did you have something to do with it?"

Roxas laughed.

"No way." He replied. "Asia just started wearing it one day. Not that I'm complaining, it looks damn good on her. If anything, Palutena probably had something to do with it."

"Fair enough." Medea shrugged in reply, as, speak of the devil (ironic, I know), Palutena came walking through the door.

"Hey, love." She greeted Roxas, and then saw Medea. "Oh, Medea. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello, Palutena." Medea greeted the green-haired Goddess. "Nice to see you, too."

"Pal, you know where anyone else is?" Roxas asked. "I haven't seen anyone, peerage or not, around since I came back."

"If I remember correctly, I think Valian and Kuroka are out on summons." Palutena replied. "Akasha's still in bed, and Akeno and Penemue went home to see their parents."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, shrugging.

"You have a peerage?" Medea asked, curiously. "I thought you said that you weren't going to have one."

"I said I wasn't going to have one unless I was at a strength that I'm able to protect myself, and others, to some extent, at." Roxas replied. "Since I'm a ten-winged Nephalem, I think I've met that criteria, don't you?"

"Makes sense." Medea replied, returning to her lunch. "But now I'm curious. Who's in your peerage?"

"Well, I have two Pawns." Roxas replied. "Asia," he nodded to Asia, who was still cooking. "And Kuroka. She's a Nekoshou, and used to be a Stray Devil. But she was placed under my Queen's custody for the time being."

"I see." Medea replied. "Anyone else?"

"Oh, yeah." Roxas replied. "I have Akeno, who's the daughter of Baraqiel, a Cadre of Grigori, Akasha Bloodriver, known as the Third-Strongest Female Vampire, as my Mutation Rook."

"Powerful individuals." Medea surmised. "You mentioned that you had a Queen?"

Right on cue, a silver transportation-circle opened up, and Valian came out of it, stretching herself.

"Man..." She groaned, giving herself a slight shake to relax her muscles. "The amount of energy being a lingerie model takes never ceases to amaze me. Oh, hey Roxas."

"Hello to you too, Valian." Roxas greeted his Queen, before turning to Medea, as Valian walked out of the kitchen, muttering something about needing a shower. "That's my Queen, Valian Lucifer. Great-granddaughter of Lucifer himself, and wielder of Divine Dividing."

"One of the Thirteen Longinus." Medea whispered. "Well, I have to say, your peerage certainly isn't weak or boring, Roxas. Even if it consists of five members, not including yourself."

"Thank you." Roxas replied. "Glad you approve."

"Have you got any other peerage candidates in mind?" Medea asked.

"One or two." Roxas replied, shrugging, as he deleted part of what he was typing, muttering "no, that won't work" and continued. "No more than that, though."

"I see." Medea replied. "What're you typing on that laptop?"

"Notes for something I fancy trying to make." Roxas replied, turning his laptop around and showing it to Medea, who looked. What Roxas was typing seemed to have something to do with some sort of magical potion.

"Interesting." Medea spoke. She opened her mouth to ask what the potion would do, but right at that moment, another magic-circle opened up, a crimson one, and Sirzechs, Grayfia, Millicas and Rias came out of it. Roxas looked up.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Rias." he greeted his parents and aunt, before looking at Millicas. "Pipsqueak." He added.

"Hey!" Millicas pouted, before everyone chuckled.

"Good to see you, Roxas." Sirzechs greeted his son. "I just wanted to pop in to inform you of a few things. Firstly, the Rating Game between you, Sairaorg and Imogen has been arranged. It will be in one week, and take place at the Agares Stadium."

"I see." Roxas replied, sharing a sideways look with Medea. "Anything else?"

"Your father has told me that he would like... to trade a member of his Peerage to you." Grayfia spoke. "He says it's for the purpose of giving you a head start with your Peerage, but I know the truth." She glared at Sirzechs, who gave a nervous giggle.

"Huh. Okay." Roxas replied, calmly.

"A-anyway." The Crimson Satan spoke, getting back on track. "Rias wanted to tell you something. Rias?"

"O-Oh, yes." Rias stepped forward, and bowed her head to Roxas. "Roxas, as the Heiress of my Clan, I want to apologize to you for what transpired during the celebration party two nights ago."

Roxas blinked, before remembering.

"Oh, don't worry about it." The silver-haired Nephalem replied. "It's fine. Medea and I sorted everything out."

"Medea?" Grayfia looked curiously at Medea, who hadn't spoken at all while she and Sirzechs were there. "The Princess of Colchis?"

"I'm her descendent, even if I share the same name with my ancestor." Medea replied. "I'm Roxas' Pact Magician."

"Pact Magician?" Sirzechs repeated. "You have a Pact Magician?"

"Of course I have a Pact Magician." Roxas scoffed lightly in reply. "Don't you have Makarov?"

"Good point." Sirzechs replied. "Well, since we're here, may we join you, Roxas? Since none of us have had dinner, due to, uh..."

"Your father slacking off work again." Grayfia spoke, in a deadpan tone. Roxas laughed.

"Sure. Pull up some chairs if you want." He replied.

Five minutes later, Sirzechs, Millicas, Rias and even Grayfia (at the insistence of everyone present) had plates of food, and were tucking in, while Roxas typed away on his laptop, and made occasional conversation with everyone at the table, before a purple magic-circle (that was shaped more like an octagon than a circle) opened up, and Kuroka came out of it.

Instantly, and just as Roxas thought, everyone (except himself, Medea and Palutena), tensed up at the sight of a Stray Devil in Roxas' house.

"Roxas..." Sirzechs spoke slowly, his eyes travelling between Kuroka and his son. "What is... she... doing here?"

"I'm in Roxas' peerage, nya." Kuroka replied, simple as anything, before walking over to Roxas and perching herself on his lap. She wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck and kept herself close to him, while licking his neck slowly. "He's my mate, too~"

Rias glared at Kuroka for a second, before her glare faltered. She knew she had no chance of getting anywhere particularly high in Roxas' harem, even if she was his own aunt.

Sirzechs didn't look like he believed this for a second, but Roxas spoke up.

"It's true." He spoke. "Kuroka is one of my Pawns. She's also under the custody of my Queen, Valian, who you met at the party."

"Someone mention my name?" Valian's voice came from the door, as she walked in, wearing her normal attire, but with her hair in a towel.

"Yeah, I did." Roxas replied. "I was just telling my parents how Kuroka is in your custody."

"It's true." Valian replied. She then proceeded to explain how Kuroka came to be in her custody, but without making like Genos from One Punch Man and shortening her explanation to 20 words or less.

After this explantion, which took a few minutes, Sirzechs took a breath and spoke.

"...Very well." He spoke. "I'll have to file a report of this to Fianna, so the man-hunt, or Nekoshou-hunt, in this case for Kuroka can be called off. But she'll have to be brought in for questioning on our end, as I'm sure you might know."

"Thank you." Roxas replied, nodding, as he felt the tension in the room rapidly defusing, and the meal resuming.

About ten minutes later this time, a magic-circle opened on the table that everyone was eating at, close to Roxas, which caught everyone's attention. Roxas, raising an eyebrow, tapped the magic-circle with his finger, and it raised up, revealing a hologram of Tobio Ikuse.

"Hey, Tobio." Roxas greeted the Slash Dog, and one of the Top 50 Strongest Beings in the World. "What's up?"

"Roxas, we've received a call from the Hellsing Organisation." Tobio replied, getting right to the point with his best friend.

"Integra?" Roxas furrowed his brow, remembering the woman who he'd met while he and Tobio were dealing with a vampire attack in Badrick, Northern Ireland.

"Yeah." Tobio replied, as everyone stayed silent to listen in on the conversation. "I've just been notified that the Hellsing Organisation require our assistance. That is to say, the assistance of myself, Lavinia, and you."

"Really? Me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really. You." Tobio replied, smirking. "Integra asked for you especially. Something to do with helping security at the Hellsing Manor in the aftermath of an attack."

"I see." Roxas replied. "Alright, then. Thanks for letting me know."

"I'll come for you tomorrow night." Tobio replied. "See you then."

"Later." Roxas replied. Tobio's hologram then disappeared.

 **Okay, let me get one thing out of the way first...**

 **OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE ISSEI'S CARDINAL CRIMSON PROMOTION AT THE END OF THE NEW HERO EPISODE?! THAT IS THE BEST THING I'VE SEEN IN THE WHOLE SERIES, IT'S THAT FUCKING AWESOME!**

 ***ahem***

 **Anyway, that's the new Nephalem of Gremory chapter! Roxas has given his cucked excuse of a grandfather a reason to fear him (along with giving Esdeath a reason to take interest in him, she'll be appearing later~), scored with his two other wives (not including the ones by Youkai law or the ones that haven't happened yet (Yasaka's, Kuroka's and Gabriel's times will come, along with possible other marriages *cough* Sera *cough*), destroyed the marital contract like the insignificant PoS it really is, and we learn that he, Tobio and Lavinia will be working with the Hellsing Organisation next chapter. Whoo.**

 **And as for Roxas' peerage summons, as far as Roxas' present peerage goes: Roxas helps people with scientific research, Valian is a lingerie/swimsuit model (though every member of Roxas' peerage could pass for that, amiright?), Akasha teaches Muay Thai, Akeno and Asia do the same stuff as their canon selves do, and Kuroka is a catgirl cosplay model. Because... eh, fucking duh.**

 **And the peerage member that Sirzechs wanted to trade to Roxas. I'm not gonna directly give anything away, but... *pulls out a box of ice-cream* That should be enough of a clue for you.**

 **And the poll that I posted about who Rias' second Knight will be. It... didn't go the way I expected it to. That's all I'll say. By the way, it's been closed. Rias' second Knight will be... Saeko Busujima!**

 **DxD Discord server: discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Esdeath: 89-55-87**

 **Medea: 87-58-90**

 **Next Time: Roxas in Brazil**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Roxas? Can I ask you about something?"_

 **For those who read my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	14. Chapter 14

_did you mean to have sirzechs at number 13 instead of 3 after all I thought that ophis and the three Hindu gods where in the top 4._

No, I meant for Sirzechs to be #3. I don't include Ophis (who may or may not be showing up later) in any 'Top Strongest' list because she's an infinite being, and everyone knows that she'd be at #1 in every power-based scenario possible. As for the Hindu Gods, Shiva is above Sirzechs (#1 to be exact (Crom Cruach is #2)), but Brahma and Vishnu are right below Sirzechs. In my list, at least. In canon, I'm pretty sure that the Hindu Trimurti are at the top (not counting Ophis, of course)

It's like how I've seen Vritra be in the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World' list in some DxD fics, and how some people decide to have be the be-all and end-all of everything, even when there's no logical reasoning of any sort behind it. Their fics, their decisions, their reasoning behind it.

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was currently night-time on the outskirts of London, where the Hellsing Manor, the main base of operations of the Hellsing Organisation, was located. Inside one of the larger rooms of the mansion, there were several dozen male individuals, being rather mixed in ethnicity, age and background.

"Captain Bernadotte, what the hell is this?" one of the men asked what seemed to be the leader of the group, who was sitting in a chair, smoking.

"Hm?"

Captain Pip Bernadotte was an averagely-sized man, with reddish-brown hair done into a long braid, and green eyes. He wore an eyepatch, an Australian slouch hat. He also sported a bandage on the bridge of his nose.

"So... what, are we gonna be fighting in London?" said one man.

"Since when do we work security jobs?" said another.

"I didn't show up to shadow some rich asshole!" said a third.

"My God, you people." Pip spoke up, as all the men quietened down. "I can't really think of any other way to put this, so here it is. They're going to be paying us to kill monsters."

"They're going to be paying us to do what?" another man cried. There was a titter amongst the men, who were all known as the Wild Geese.

"Monsters, you gotta be kidding-"

"It's true." a woman's voice came from the door of the room. Everyone turned to see a tall woman with creamy-brown skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. He had a thin build, almost to the point of being lanky. She wore a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat. She also wore a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses.

"The enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood." Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the current Head of the Hellsing Organisation, explained, without a second's hesitation. "Your job, gentlemen, is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic and Holy Water. Put a stake through its heart, cut off its head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at a crossroads."

"For further instructions, consult Bram Stoker." The silver-haired Roxas Gremory spoke up. He was leant against the leftmost wall of the room, with the black-haired Tobio Ikuse and beautiful blonde-haired Lavinia Reni on either side of him.

Everyone (sans Integra) jumped and whirled around, looking at the three individuals who had given NO sign of their presence ever since they'd entered the room ten minutes before. None at all!

"What?" Roxas asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Tobio, Lavinia and I've been here for the past twenty minutes, and you notice us NOW, of all times?" He grinned. "The three of us will be your trainers here, by the way. Roxas Gremory, nice to meet you."

"Well, not everyone can conceal their presences like you, Roxas." Integra replied, turning to him. "However, you're right. Gentlemen, these three individuals, Roxas Gremory, Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni, will be training you to actually hold your own against the forces of the supernatural." The Wild Geese began speaking again.

"That's just ridiculous." One person said.

"Everyone knows there's no such thing as Vampires." another said. "Or the supernatural."

"Then everyone is quite mistaken." Tobio spoke up. "Or rather, more accurately, everyone's been in a state of blissful ignorance. With intervention from... certain organisations."

"Indeed, Tobio." Integra replied. "For over a century, the Hellsing Organisation has served the British Empire, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness. The Vampire, in particular."

Integra chuckled at the weirded-out expressions on everyone's faces.

"For those of you who still need convincing, I present to you..." she pointed to her right. "A genuine Vampire."

The 'genuine Vampire' that Integra pointed to was an attractive young woman (looking to be a couple of years younger than Roxas was) with blonde hair cut into a flare-cut, and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet had a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she maintained a rather short stature (much like Serafall Leviathan, Roxas thought). She wore a yellow Hellsing uniform with matching mini-skirt, long white stocking, ankle-fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

"Huh?" Pip blinked, looking over at the woman. "I- oh, no." he stood up, and walked over to the woman. "Just hold on. You- you are really a vampire?" he spoke with a French accent.

"Yes." the woman, who Roxas knew was named Seras Victoria. "I am. Hello!"

"Hi, Seras." Roxas greeted Seras from across the room with a wink.

Pip stared at Seras for a moment in shock, before the Wild Geese all began to laugh, loudly. Seras turned to Integra.

"I get the feeling that they're laughing at me, Sir."

"Then do something to make them stop, Police Girl." Integra replied.

"Ah. Right, of course, Sir!" Seras replied, before turning back to Pip. "Come on!"

Pip stared at Seras for one more moment, before he burst out laughing as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "If this is supposed to be a Vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's monster!" he came towards Seras, clearly intending to try and playfully rough her up. Without anyone noticing, Roxas stared the stop-watch on his phone.

Seras immediately raised her hand, and poked Pip with such force that he went stumbling backwards, bleeding. He barely got the chance to retaliate, as Seras continued walking forward, poking him twice more, before flicking him with one finger. This was enough to send Pip flying backwards, and crashing into the floor.

When he hit the ground, a smirking Roxas stopped the stopwatch.

"Huh. Eight point seven nine seconds." he remarked, spinning his phone in his right hand. "I could've done that in less than one, but she IS an amateur."

"No need to humblebrag, Roxas." Tobio replied, though he had a smirk on his face, too.

"Captain!" one of the Wild Geese cried, jumping up.

"She- she's some kind of monster!" Pip cried, sitting up and holding his head, staring at Seras, who looked unharmed... because she was. "I just- she kept poking me with her- it happened so fast. And my head was just..." he looked at Integra. "I don't believe it, you're really telling me that this girl is a Vampire?"

"Damn right, she is."

Pip (and everyone else, including Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia) looked up, and saw an individual... walking through the wall.

This individual had blood-red eyes, and short, jet-black hair. His outfit was comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length red frock overcoat with a cape. He wore a red fedora with wide, floppy brim, and a pair of circular, heavily-tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wore a pair of white gloves that had a five-pointed seal adorning their backs.

"The Police Girl may be the lowest of the low..." Alucard, the Hellsing Organisation's Trump Card, the Ultimate Vampire, the being who turned Seras into a Vampire and the 36th Strongest Being in the World, explained. "But a Vampire is still a Vampire." he grinned, as he turned his head towards Roxas. "Good evening, Roxas. You've brought your little friends along with you, I see."

"Hello to you too, Alucard." Roxas greeted Alucard in reply, as he stepped into the room, surveying the Wild Geese, who were looking at him, pants-pissingly scared.

"What a pathetic bunch of snivelling cowards." Alucard stated (incidentally, this was exactly what Roxas was thinking). "Do you really think that they'll be of any use to us?"

Integra glared at him.

"My deepest apologies, Ma'am!" another voice sounded, as another man ran into the room. This man was tall, standing at approximately 6 feet 3 inches, and thin. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt with purple tie, and a purple vest. He wore brown gloves, and kept his black hair long, in a tightly-bound ponytail. His eyes were red, and he wore a monocle that rested on his nose bridge.

"I did try to stop him." Walter C. Dornez, ex-Vampire Hunter and butler to the Hellsing Organisation, explained.

"These men are going to be guarding me as I sleep." Alucard explained, in return. "I wanted to take their... measure." He grinned.

"Now that introductions are over..." Walter held out an envelope for Integra. "A most unusual letter arrived in the post, today."

"What sort of letter?" Integra asked, curiously taking the letter and looking at it. "From Vatican Special Operations Division XIII. The Iscariot Organisation… Enrico Maxwell."

Roxas scowled as he heard the name.

Enrico Maxwell was the Head of the Iscariot Organisation, and a blindly devout Catholic. Though the common man viewed him as a gentle, sometimes-suave bishop, Roxas knew better. Maxwell as a cold, calculating and fanatical bastard, who wanted nothing more than to purge the world of all heretical and demonic beings or influence. In the Church, he was the main voice of dissent against Michael, and all of Heaven, co-operating with Roxas and Palutena.

Michael had considered ordering Maxwell's excommunication from the Church, as he was starting to turn the opinion of the common supernatural-knowing man against the idea of Heaven co-operating with a Nephalem and the Daughter of God, but as Maxwell was a charismatic leader with such great control and influence over the most powerful sub-organisation of the Catholic Church (which, officially, didn't exist) that he had no choice but to let him remain in power.

"All of you." Integra spoke harshly to the Wild Geese, Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia. "Walter will escort you to your rooms. Your training with Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia begin tomorrow." she left the room immediately afterwards.

 **Line Break**

"So, how were the batch of morons you were training, Tobio?" Roxas asked. He was standing in the corner of Integra's office with Tobio and Lavinia close by. It was the next night, and the three of them had spent the entire day giving the Wild Geese their first day of training. Roxas had been training a third of them in swordsmanship, as a backup in case their weapons ruled ineffective.

As far as he knew, Tobio had been training some in their physical abilities, while Lavinia had been training some in magic. Particularly of the Light variety, as Light was what all Vampires, from as weak as the most recently-turned Vampires to as strong as Alucard, were, to varying extents, weak against.

"Oh, mine were okay." Tobio remarked. "Believe it or not, they seem to be experienced in physical exercise. Not as much as I put them through, but still."

"My bunch were... okay." Lavinia replied. "Only a few of them managed to even create a spark of light via magic, but the first spark is the hardest to make."

"Agreed." Roxas nodded. The three of them fell silent as Alucard and Walter spoke to each other about the Nazi organisation that had apparently besieged the Hellsing Manor a short time ago.

"Is it really that surprising?" Alucard asked Walter, who was looking out of the window at the full moon. "I had a feeling they might be involved. This whole mess feels very familiar."

"Oh?" Walter replied, turning around. "And why is that?"

"Why is that?" Alucard repeated. "You're asking why, after all we've been through? There's not a lot of people who are willing to enlist the undead to do their fighting. There's you... there's them... and then, there's me. We assumed that their undead research institute was completely destroyed over 50 years ago, during the War. We killed every last Nazi we found, don't you remember?"

"...Oh, yes." Walter replied. "We did, didn't we? God, it's been ages."

"Growing old seems so awful." Alucard quipped. Walter scoffed.

"Nonsense. Cromoginism is a traditional pleasure for English gentlemen." He quipped, in return to Alucard's quip. "Alucard. We're sending you to South America. With Roxas, Tobio, Lavinia and Mr. Bernadotte as your assistants."

Alucard smiled, as Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia paid attention.

"We're not the sort of people used to backing down, especially when someone is clearly trying to pick a fight!"

"Huh." Alucard replied. "That is a very British attitude. Perhaps some discretion might serve you better."

"If something can be achieved easily, it probably isn't worth it." Walter replied, smirking. Alucard smirked in return, as the door opened. Integra stood in the doorway.

"Good evening." she greeted the five individuals in the room. "Has Walter explained the situation?"

Alucard, Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia all nodded.

"Then my orders are simple." Integra stated. "Search and Destroy. Now, go."

Alucard took off his hat, and swept into a deep bow.

"Whatever you wish... my Master." he replied.

 **Line Break**

The next afternoon, in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Roxas, Tobio, Lavinia Alucard and Pip were checking into a large hotel, the Belmond Copacabana Palace, a five-star luxury hotel, to be exact.

"Alright, Mr. Ikuse," the man at the desk said. "I have the keys for you, Mr. Gremory and Ms. Reni's suite right here."

"Thanks." Tobio replied, taking the three room keycards and walking back to Roxas and Lavinia, who were both chatting to each other and wearing casual clothing (with Lavinia having done away with her Magician's hood). "Come on." he said, handing one keycard to Roxas and Lavinia each. "Ours is Room 42."

"The Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything." Roxas and Lavinia spoke in unison, as they followed Tobio up to their rooms, leaving Alucard and Pip to deal with some issues that they were having with bringing a huge coffin (which contained Seras Victoria) into the hotel.

When they reached Room 42, the three beings entered the room, and took it in.

It was a large suite, though not as large as the penthouse suite that Alucard had apparently had booked for him. It had three large beds in the room, all of which were overlooking a large, seventy-inch plasma-screen TV.

"I love this room." Roxas immediately stated, eyes on the TV. "I call the bed on the right." he stated, pointing at the bed he wanted.

"I call this one." Lavinia pointed for the bed in the middle.

"I guess I'll have the one on the left, then." Tobio replied. "Even if they're all the same."

"Yeah, they are." Lavinia shrugged, turning around. "I think I'll go check out what this place has to offer." And with that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Roxas and Tobio alone. After a second, Roxas turned to Tobio, looking at the TV.

"Wanna watch something?"

"Sure." Tobio replied, grabbing a TV remote and turning the TV on. "There's gotta be something good on here."

It turned out that there was something good on it. After a few minutes of searching, Tobio had managed to find a re-run of Adventure Time, and he and Roxas decided to watch that, while lying on their respective beds.

While they watched the episode, Tobio turned to Roxas, after about five minutes of silence, spoke.

"Roxas? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, turning his head to Tobio. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Lavinia." Tobio replied. "We've been talking to each other, and I've managed to get it out of her that... Lavinia has a crush on you, Roxas."

"Oh, really?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What kind of crush? The Attractive Stranger, the Forbidden Love, the Actual Interest, the I've Known You Forever, or the Fairytale?"

Tobio chuckled momentarily before replying.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's a mix between doors three and four." he replied. "Lavinia has known you for a long time. For four years, in fact. It's a long time by human standards." he added, after Roxas gave a slight scoff. "But still, she's told me that she does have an interest in you."

"I see." Roxas replied.

"However." Tobio replied. "Despite being as kind, older-sisterly and kinda childlike as she is, she's also scared that you won't take notice of her, given the fact that-"

"She's a Human." Roxas replied. "Yeah. Well, I don't care that she's Human. I care about the fact that she's nice to everyone she meets... and the fact that she has a really nice body."

Tobio laughed.

"Yeah, she does." he replied. "Even if Sae is my girlfriend, I can still appreciate that Lavinia has a very nice body. I mean she used to sneak into my room and sleep next to me, wearing nothing but a party-open shirt, when I was younger, for Inugami's sake."

"I can relate." Roxas replied. "Except Serafall was naked."

"Yeah, you told me." Tobio replied. "Anyway, Roxas. Lavinia's my friend, and I'd be a terrible friend to her if I didn't want her to be happy. So I'm just asking that you at least give her a chance."

"Oh, sure." Roxas replied, smiling slightly. "In fact, Tobio, Lavinia's actually a possible candidate for my peerage. Both for the fact that she's beautiful, yeah, but also for the fact that she's a damn powerful woman. Absolute Demise is nothing to sneeze at."

"Oh, really?" Tobio asked, blinking. "Well, that's fair enough. If she wants to join your Peerage, I don't have a problem with it- hey, did you just hear something?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, looking towards the window. "Seems to be coming from outside."

Tobio looked towards the window as well, and his eyes widened at the sight of a helicopter flying on the same level as the window of the room that he and Roxas were in.

Both Roxas and Tobio whipped their heads towards the door as a loud noise, that sounded explicably like a foot kicking the sturdy door (which was locked), sounded.

Tobio instinctively dived to the side as the sound sounded again, and this time, the door burst open, and a hail of bullets came through the doorway, utterly wrecking anything that was in their line of fire. Including the TV, that showed Jake the Dog hysterically laughing his ass off.

About thirty men, dressed from head to toe in SWAT-gear, entered the room, all of whom wielding guns that Roxas recognised as Beretta M12's, and all of which were pointed at him.

However, the 25th Strongest Being in the World was unfazed. Instead, he gave a long sigh as he looked calmly down the business ends of all the guns that were pointed squarely at him.

"That was a seventy-inch... plasma-screen TV." Roxas spoke, in a deadpan tone, yet his calm smile was on his face. After taking a sharp inhale, he spoke again. "So, how can I help you?"

The SWAT officers instantly began to open fire on Roxas, who pre-emptively raised his hand to conjure up a magical barrier that stopped the bullets in their tracks, letting them drop to the ground without even remotely scratching the shield.

"Tobio, go for it!" Roxas ordered, under the noise of the guns being fired.

"Right!" Tobio replied. A couple of seconds later, some of the officers screamed in fright and pain as a large black dog jumped out of the shadows behind them and attacked the shooting officers, biting and clawing at them with such intensity and ferocity that they dropped like human-sized flies.

Distracted from Roxas by the sound of their comrades' screams, the remaining alive officers looked around, wanting to see what was going on, but as they did, Roxas got up, drew Excalibur Galatine from his hair, converted it into a sword, and rushed at the officers.

Without hesitation or mercy, Roxas slashed and hacked at the officers, with the Sword of Revolving Victory not failing to deliver a quick death on the officers.

Within half a minute, all the officers were dead. However, from two floors above, Roxas and Tobio (who stood up) could hear the distinct sounds of brutal, bloody killing going on, in conjunction with dying screams.

"Huh." Roxas remarked, calmly, tying his hair back up into a ponytail. "Looks like Alucard's been attacked too. By more officers, it seems."

"That makes no sense." Tobio replied, as the sounds stopped for a moment, until a loud, single gunshot was heard.

"And one must have pussed out like a bitch. At least he can cancel his room service."

"Yeah." Tobio replied, putting a finger to his ear and casting a small magic-circle. "Hey, Lavinia? ...Yeah, sorry to bother you, but I've got a bit of a hunch that some people are going to be after you very soon. You might want to get out of the hotel ASAP. ...Yeah, Roxas and I were just attacked by a Brazilian SWAT Team. And we're fine. ...Okay, seeya."

Tobio took his finger away from his ear, and sighed.

"I don't like having to kill so many people." the black-haired Slash Dog remarked, as he deposited himself on the bed. Roxas just got up and waved a finger of his right hand, letting all the blood that had left the bodies of the SWAT officers leave their bodies, and rise into the air, remaining silent.

As all the blood lifted into the air, Roxas waved his left hand, creating a large jar, which he deposited all the blood into.

"Should keep Akasha happy for a while." he remarked, placing the now-filled-up jar into a pocket dimension, and turning back to Tobio, speaking in the same light tone. "And Tobio, I don't like killing people either, but they came here to try and kill us. They had guns and everything. You understand that, right?"

"I do." Tobio replied. "But-"

"But nothing." Roxas replied, a bit more bite coming into his voice. "If people like those SWAT officers a minute ago want to try and protect the ordinary man, woman and child, that are blissfully ignorant to all that goes on right under their incredibly greedy, overly faithful and stupidly sycophantic noses, from threats that could and would kill them, by killing in turn, then they must be ready to die themselves. Otherwise, they're just cowardly fools."

"I understand." Tobio, a human who was FAR from ordinary, and therefore whom Roxas' little monologue didn't apply to, replied. He, someone just over a thirtieth of Roxas' age, knew what his best friend was talking about full-well, as every mission, hunting down every Stray Devil that he encountered that crossed into Grigori territory, destroying monsters that became threats to the lives of those he cared about, and of those that the Grigori had their eyes on as potential members, he knew that sometime, somehow, he would end up dead. Whether dead in battle, from sickness, or just old age.

This was just the way it was.

There was a silence for a full minute, before a magic-circle appeared at Tobio's ear. Tobio placed a finger to that ear, and spoke.

"Hello? ...I see. ...Alright then. Take care of them. We're on our way."

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Lavinia." Tobio replied. "Apparently there are snipers all around the hotel, trained fully on the main entrance, to make sure we don't get out."

"Tch." Roxas scoffed. "Alright. Let's head out."

 **Line Break**

Several dozen yards away from where Tobio and Roxas were, Lavinia Reni stood, in silence, her Magician's hood up, her blue eyes focused on the couple of dozen individuals, who were all wielding Imbel AGLC sniper rifles. All the rifles were trained on the main entrance to the hotel (that had several helicopter-beams trained on it).

Lavinia calmly raised her hand, and a few metres away from her, a large... thing, appeared, out of the ground.

The thing was a three-metre tall doll, made entirely out of ice, in the form of a woman in a dress with four slender arms. Its face didn't have a nose or mouth. It had six eyes on the left side of its face, while the right side was studded with something resembling the thorns of a rose.

This was the Eternal Ice Princess, the form that Absolute Demise, Lavinia's Sacred Gear, took.

Just as silently, Lavinia pointed to all the snipers, who were all none the wiser that they were about to die.

At her mental command, Absolute Demise raised one of its arms, and swung it to the side. Instantly, all the sniper rifle-wielding soldiers in Lavinia's line of sight were encased in a large strip of ice.

At another wave of Lavinia's hand, the Ice Princess followed her command, and shattered the ice encasing all the soldiers, reducing them to icy, bloody chunks.

Right at that moment, a silver transportation-circle opened, and Roxas and Tobio appeared out of it.

"Nice one, Lavinia." Roxas complimented the blonde beauty. "Now." he looked down, as he saw a tall, red-wearing individual walking casually out of the hotel. "I have a feeling that there's going to be a very enjoyable show occurring soon. Shall we go and get a closer look?"

"Sure." Tobio and Lavinia both replied. The three of them went through a transportation-circle, and appeared on top of a nearby house, to the right of Alucard coming out of the hotel.

"Oh, my." a man said, calmly walking through a crowd of policemen that blocked Alucard's way, as he came to a stop in front of him. "You really shouldn't play with your food." he gave a chuckle. "You certainly do live up to your reputation."

He swept into a bow before Alucard.

"My name is Tubalcain Alhambra, Mr. Alucard." he said, speaking in a smooth, suave voice. "Though some people have taken to calling me the 'Dandy Man'."

Physically, Tubalcain was tall and thin, with green eyes, light silver hair and a thin brown mustache. He dressed in a brown suit, vest and wide-brimmed fedora with a blue tie. He also wore white gloves.

"Facinating." Alucard replied, calmly, as he walked down the steps of the hotel. "Did these poor souls belong to you?"

"Ohhhh." Tubalcain replied, tipping his fedora upward. "You're speaking of those unfortunate men. Their superiors were fools, and so they allowed their men to end up in such a state. Truly amazing, what some people will do on the promise of... immortality."

"Taking advantage of idiots." Alucard remarked. "We both know there's no such thing as immortality."

"No need to be cruel." Alhambra replied, a grin on his face as he held up a playing card. "They still served their purpose. After all, how many of your holy ammunition rounds do you have left now, Mr. Alucard?"

"You're starting to bore me." Alucard replied, a grin on his face in return. "Let's cut to the chase. What're you here for?"

"I'm here to take your un-life, Mr. Alucard." Tubalcain replied, sweeping his arm to the side, as playing cards fell from his suit, and began to swirl around him. "Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in. Well..." he paused, as the cards began to swirl around Alucard. "At least a sample of you, anyway."

Tubalcain threw the card in his hand at Alucard, and an explosion went off. Confident of an early victory, Tubalcain grinned, but instead, he was met with Alucard's grim chuckle, as the Ultimate Vampire emerged with only a cut on his right cheek.

"I get it." Alucard scowled. "There's absolutely no reasoning with you people. Which leaves me with no choice but to keep killing until there are none of you left standing." he smiled. "Didn't your Masters learn anything from the first time I decimated them?"

Tubalcain replied by conjuring up 52 more playing cards, and sending them all flying at Alucard, who jumped out of the way before they reached him. Alhambra threw more playing cards at him, but Alucard kept jumping out of the way, leaving the officers who stood by with no chance of survival. Even a cameraman had his head sliced off by one of the cards.

Alucard began firing back with his two guns, the Casull, and the Jackel, but Alhambra was quick to spin out of the way of the bullets, and throw cards back at him in return. He began running along the road at great speed, away from Alucard, but the black-haired Vampire was very quick to return fire.

One of his bullets made their mark, striking Alhambra in the neck and spurting blood everywhere. However, after a second, Alhambra seemed to disappear in a flurry of playing cards.

Alucard growled at the sight of Alhambra's card-clone disappearing, until an explosion went off right under his feet, and sent him flying into the pavement.

"And right into my trap." Alhambra remarked, mockingly snapping his fingers. A few hundred playing cards appeared in a circle around Alucard, and flew into him, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, however, there was no Alucard to be found.

Instead, he was on the left side of the hotel, close to where Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia were watching the battle, with great interest. Alucard proceeded to run up the wall to the rooftop.

"Oh, no you don't." Alhambra growled, jumping up into the air, and landing on the vertical wall of the hotel. "Alucard!" he called, as he began to walk up the wall. "Vampire... you are so disappointing!"

Right at that moment, a small fiery explosion went off from a police tent close by, and Pip Bernadotte emerged from the destruction, idly humming 'La Marseillaise'.

"Hm." Roxas remarked, levitating into the air. "Looks like Pip actually has some uses. Shall we go get a closer look?"

"Indeed." Tobio replied, as he and Lavinia did the same. "And sure."

The three beings levitated themselves up, through the use of magic, and landed a moderate distance away from where the battle was continuing.

"I can't stop bleeding..." Alucard mused to himself. "Those cards of his must be very special." he chuckled. "Magic playing cards. How interesting. You, sir... Dandy Man... are very amusing. Hi."

"Are you ready for another round, Mr. Alucard?" Alhambra, who had made his way to the rooftop, asked. "I bet they have a special place ready for you. In the deepest pits of Hell."

Alucard laughed, loudly and mockingly.

"What?" The Dandy Man asked. "Is something funny?!"

"I'm just pleased, that's all." Alucard replied, standing up. "The world would be so boring without idiots like you to amuse me. A new Millennium group." he turned around. "A revived Last Battalion! Yes, I know... you remind me of that insane little Major and his freak show menagerie!" a dark, otherworldly substance that was black in core and reddish on the edges began to form around him. "I'm grateful that the world breeds such madness! Now..." he got into a combat stance, his short black hair extending to back-length, and having done so the whole time.

"IT'S TIME TO PLAY, ALHAMBRA!" A maniacal grin came over Alucard's face.

"I want to hear you squeal like a pig..." he grinned.

"You expect me to squeal?" Alhambra replied, chuckling. "Are you serious? Don't you see what is happening?! If only the world was so simple. You really have gone completely SOFT IN THE HEAD!" he shouted, as he threw more playing cards at Alucard, which impacted him, tearing parts of his midriff away.

However, these parts regenerated in an instant, as from where Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia were standing, several eyes (Roxas counted a dozen, at least) formed, all over Alucard's body, before he disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"Why do you run again?" Alhambra mused, holding up more playing-cards. "Useless..."

From the mist, a bullet seemed to fly at Alhambra, and he, caught by surprise, managed to dodge it in the nick of time.

Seras stood in front of Alhambra, wielding a gigantic sniper rifle (that looked more like a cannon than anything), which the Dandy Man found himself staring down the business end of.

Conjuring up a revolving circle of playing cards, Alhambra backed away from Seras, as she continued to fire on him (as Roxas, Lavinia and Tobio moved out of the way).

"You bitch!" Alhambra yelled, as Seras ran out of ammunition. Throwing the cannon aside, she procured another one, and fired on Alhambra.

"GO TO HELL!" Alhambra screamed, throwing a playing-card at the bullet, which sliced it in half. Both halves of the bullet flew to either side of him, and caused a large dust-cloud to form behind him. "I've had enough of this mess!" he declared.

A growl came from behind him, and the enraged Dandy Man threw a playing-card at where the noise came from, turning toward the noise as well. However, a silver gun came at him from behind, and fired, but missed. Alhambra turned around, and threw a playing card at Alucard, but he disappeared in a cloud of mist before any damage could be done to him.

An enormous black hell-hound, comprised of the same black and red substance from before, then appeared before Alhambra, growling. Alhambra began to sweat, before it disappeared, and Alucard re-appeared behind him.

Seeming to notice this, Alhambra tried to swing around and throw a punch at him, but Alucard grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking the bones in his forearm, as well as kicking him brutally, severing his left leg just below the knee, prompting Alhambra to scream in pain.

"I WANT TO HEAR IT, PIG." Alucard growled, his voice making shivers run down even Roxas' spine. "SO... SQUEAL!"

Defiantly, Alhambra produced a playing card in his good hand, and thrust it towards Alucard, who thrust his hand towards Alhambra in return.

Both attacks met each other at the same time, destroying the other's arm. However, as Alucard's arm regenerated in an instant, Alhambra's did not, as he squealed in pain. However, his squeal was stopped by Alucard reaching out and grabbing his face.

"THAT'S CHECKMATE, TUBALCAIN ALHAMBRA." Alucard growled, holding Alhambra up by the face, giving an evil chuckle. "Now..." he spoke in a soft voice. "It's time we start dealing with the business at hand. I'm obliged to give you a thorough interrogation, so you're going to tell me everything you know. Well..." he paused, and grinned. "Your blood will."

Alucard then proceeded to bite into Tubalcain's neck, prompting a spurt of blood to emerge, as Alucard received full access to Alhambra's memories.

After a few seconds, Alhambra erupted into blue flames, and after a few seconds, Alucard let go, grinning.

As he grinned, he began to laugh, with that laugh slowly becoming more and more maniacal. He then began to clap, as he dropped Alhambra's rapidly-cremating body to the ground.

"...What was that?" A very confused Seras asked, as Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia touched down. However, Seras didn't get her answer until much, much later.

 **Line Break**

At around the same time as Alucard killed Alhambra, in her bedroom at her King's villa (which was currently a room that she had all to herself) Valian was currently sat in bed, at around 4:30 in the morning, browsing the Devils' internet on a website that held backups of TV coverage of Rating Games.

She recalled an order from her King, before he had left for the Hellsing Manor, to watch a few Rating Games that featured Imogen Belial and Sairaorg Bael, and take notes of their styles of fighting, as well as their peerages.

Moving the curser over to a video featuring Imogen, she clicked on it, and began watching a Rating Game between Imogen Belial and Raven Branwen, as well as opening a word processor on her laptop, in order to take notes.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, as the sun barely began to rise, Roxas began to slowly wake up. His red eyes fluttered for a second before slowly opening. He was lying in his bed in the hotel room that he, Tobio and Lavinia were staying in.

Yawning slightly, Roxas sat up, then became rather familiar with the fact that a weight was pressing down around his middle, under the sheets.

Raising an eyebrow (as he had a sneaking suspicion as to what it could be), the silver-haired Nephalem lifted up the sheets, and saw Lavinia Reni herself.

Wearing nothing but a light-fitting shirt that left almost nothing of her body to the imagination, Lavinia had her arms wrapped around Roxas' middle, and was sleeping lightly.

Roxas snorted in light amusement at seeing the Demise Girl like this, and this small noise, it seemed, was enough to wake Lavinia up. Yawning cutely, she looked up, saw Roxas, and smiled, slightly tiredly.

"Good morning, Roxas." Lavinia greeted the centuries-old Nephalem in a slight whisper, as the pair of them both saw that Tobio was still asleep. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." Roxas whispered in reply, as Lavinia shifted herself so she was closer to Roxas. Before she could wrap her arms around Roxas' chest and continue cuddling with him (Roxas, incidentally, was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts), Roxas spoke.

"Lavinia..."

"Hm?"

"I know." Roxas spoke, his red eyes looking straight into Lavinia's blue ones. "About your feelings for me. Tobio told me yesterday."

Lavinia looked slightly shocked for a moment, before she went pink.

"I thought Tobi said he wouldn't tell you!" she spoke, in a whisper. "He-" her words were interrupted by Roxas moving swiftly towards her and pressing his lips against hers. Lavinia's eyes widened for a moment, before they slowly closed, as she began getting used to the kiss.

"Lavinia..." Roxas whispered, pulling away from her (judging by Lavinia's slight moan, it was a rather shorter kiss than she wanted it to be) "I also know about how you're scared. And I want to tell you right now, that I don't give a single fuck. Whether you're Human, Devil, Succubus, Vampire, or even a Goddess, I don't care. I like you as a friend, and if you really do like me as more than that, I'm more than willing to give you a chance." he then smirked. "It helps that you're straight-up one of the most beautiful Humans I've ever seen."

Lavinia's face went from pink to red, as she blushed, and shifted herself slightly.

"Th-thanks, Roxas." she whispered. "That feels really good, coming from you."

"No problem." Roxas replied. "Also, I don't know how you'll react to this, but you're actually one of the two main candidates for joining my Peerage. If you want to, of course."

"I... I'm not sure about that, Roxas." Lavinia replied. "I'm just not sure what my mother will think. Me becoming someone's servant, I'm not sure Glynda would be happy."

"Wait, Glynda Goodwitch?" Roxas blinked. "Serafall Leviathan's Queen? She's your mother?"

"She is." Lavinia replied. "She gave birth to me before becoming a Devil. Serafall still lets her keep in touch with me, though."

"Now nice of her." Roxas replied. "I also understand if you don't want to join my Peerage, Lavinia."

"N-no, no!" Lavinia whispered, stammering slightly. "It's not like that. I just... want to consider it."

"Go ahead, then." Roxas replied. "Take as long as you need. I won't be going anywhere in the meantime. In a metaphorical sen- you know what I mean."

Lavinia giggled.

"I do." she replied, initiating a second kiss with Roxas, mentally cheering that he, someone with eight present female lovers, and, as far as she knew from Roxas himself, seven more females, including but not limited to herself, Shuri Himejima and Fianna Asmodeus, who had feelings for him, had agreed to give her a chance.

 **Line Break**

A couple of hours later, Roxas, Tobio, Lavinia and Alucard were all in Alucard's penthouse suite, and Alucard was talking on the phone with Integra.

"Their methods and desires are ingrained in my memory, my Master." Alucard finished.

"Well done, Alucard." Integra replied, over the phone (Alucard's phone was on speaker, so Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia could listen in, as well as add anything if they so wanted). "As well as Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia, well done to them as well."

"Thank you." Roxas remarked, in reply.

"Her Majesty herself has called for a gathering of the Round Table." Integra spoke.

"Really?" Alucard asked. "The Queen?"

"Return at once to give your report." Integra ordered. "Do not keep her waiting. The same goes for you too, Roxas, Tobio, Lavinia."

"I'm on my way." Alucard replied. "Integra... did you enjoy the thrill of declaring war?"

Roxas could practically smell Integra stiffening over the phone. He'd heard from Alucard before he called Integra about how he'd done his fair share of slaughtering of the Brazilian SWAT officers that came after him and Seras, and continued to shoot and hack his way through anyone who tried to stop him leaving the hotel, purely on Integra's sole order to 'Search and Destroy.'

"Did you feel your blood rush?" Alucard continued. "The warmth of Hell's fires as you ordered the slaughter?"

"Don't speak to me, you monster!" An angry Integra shouted in reply. "Now return immediately, damnit!"

Alucard, Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia all heard the telltale beeping, signalling that Integra had hung up. Alucard laughed, loudly, as Seras and Pip returned to the room.

"Ah, good, the lot of you." Roxas remarked, opening a transportation-circle with magic. "Everyone, hop in. Integra ordered the lot of us to return, now let's fucking go."

Tobio, Lavinia and Alucard all stepped into the circle, and after a moment's hesitation, Seras and Pip did, too.

One snap of his fingers later, the six beings (three Human, two Vampire and one Nephalem) disappeared from Rio de Janeiro in a flash of light, and re-appeared in Integra's office, where Integra and Walter were stood.

"Well, we're back." Roxas replied, shrugging. "As ordered, Integra."

"Very good." Integra replied, not reacting to Seras and Pip as they tried to mentally comprehend what had happened. "You, Tobio and Lavinia are dismissed for now. Return every week or so to continue training the Wild Geese."

"Very well." Roxas replied, smirking. "Come on." he told Tobio and Lavinia. "Let's go tell Azazel that our mission, for now, is through."

One more quick trip later, Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia found themselves in Azazel's personal residence in Zurich, Switzerland, where it was currently mid-afternoon.

"Ah, hello Roxas, Tobio, Lavinia." Azazel, who was sat on a sofa with Shemhazai drinking some vodka, greeted the three beings. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Azazel." Tobio replied. "Our business with the Hellsing Organisation, for now, is concluded. We'll have to go back to their Manor every week or so, to train the mercenaries Integra hired to guard her Manor."

"Fair enough." Azazel replied. "Come sit down, so you can tell me all about it." Tobio and Lavinia sat down, while Roxas remained standing. He made to leave via transportation-circle, but seemed to freeze in place when he saw two people (or rather, one certain person that was one of the two people) coming out of the kitchen.

One of those people was Baraqiel, someone who he got on with okay, and the other, whom was the one Roxas' eyes were focused on... was Shuri Himejima herself.

As Shuri's green eyes focused on Roxas, she gave a grin, and instantly closed the distance between them in three short steps, while Baraqiel sat down and listened into Tobio and Lavinia's report.

"Hello, Roxas." Shuri greeted Roxas, in her usual calm, yet slightly sultry, voice. "Have you been well?"

"Y-yeah." Roxas replied, as Shuri gently smiled at him, and gently caressed his muscled arm with her soft hand.

"Hmm~" the former Himejima Clan member hummed in appreciation. "I like these arms, Roxas. Have you been training?"

"A little bit." Roxas replied. "But Shuri, why're you flirting with me? In front of Baraqiel, no less?"

"Because you're hot." Shuri replied, bluntly. "I've entertained the idea of having fun with you, the man who saved mine and Akeno's lives, ever since you did just that. And Baraqiel's okay with it, actually. Us two having fun together, that is."

"Say what?!" Roxas yelped, as Shuri closed the distance between Roxas and her still further. "Why do I not believe that for a fucking second?"

"Because you're afraid of what he'd do if he got jealous?" Shuri replied, smartly. "But believe me, Roxas, he is. And on top of that~" she leaned forward, and whispered into his ear. "When we start having our fun together, I hope you don't mind me bringing some of my favourite toys..."

Roxas, finally getting the willpower together to create a transportation-circle, and having heard enough, got his ass out of the scene, making Shuri almost stumble over with how unexpected Roxas' quick departure was.

 **Line Break**

One second later, Roxas returned to his villa in Greece, where it was still mid-afternoon, and where he was away from a dominatrix MILF who probably wanted him in a chastity cage.

Looking around, as he was in the main lounge of his villa, Roxas noticed that there are three people sat on the sofas: Valian (who had one of her headphones in, and her eyes on her laptop screen, as she typed away. There were also a couple of sheets of paper next to her), Serafall and Fianna, all of whom looking as hot as they usually did.

Valian looked up, and picked up the pieces of paper.

"Hey, Roxas." she greeted her King. "Here are the notes I've compiled on Imogen's peerage, based on the last three Rating Games she's taken part in: with Raven Branwen, Sean Sitri and Eneely Vassago. She won against Eneely and Sean, but lost against Raven."

"Thanks, Valian." Roxas replied, taking the papers from her. "I'll look them over later." Roxas' silver-haired Queen nodded, and returned to whatever she was doing on her laptop, as Roxas turned to Serafall and Fianna.

"And what might you two be doing here?" he asked. "Not that I don't appreciate a pair of Devillish hotties like you two here."

"I came to ask you something, Roxas." Serafall replied, her trademark smile still on her face, but rather more reigned-in than her usual childlike self was. "I've heard from Palutena that you've been rather helpful in making the peace treaty between the Angels and Fallen Angels happen."

"I mean, there was more to it than me, but... yeah, I was a part of it." Roxas replied. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you could help me, when it comes to talking with Grigori and Heaven." Serafall replied, looking down. "Ever since it came to light that four Fallen Angels had gone rouge into Devil territory, things have been... difficult. I mean they were dealt with by Rias and her peerage, along with an outside source hired by Azazel, but-"

"Yeah, I get that." Roxas replied, smirking slightly. "Anyway, sure. I'll help, Sera."

"Really?" Serafall looked up, beaming. "Thank you~!" she jumped forward, and wrapped her arms around Roxas in a hug. "Thank you so much, Roxas..." she whispered, before leaning upward and pressing her lips against his cheek.

"No problem." Roxas replied, not reacting in the slightest to the first kiss in over three centuries from his godmother. "I want peace between the Four Factions as much as the next sane person, Sera."

"I'm glad to hear that~" Serafall replied, letting go of Roxas. "Well, I'll be off." she winked at her godson. "See you~" And with that, she opened a transportation-circle, and disappeared through it, leaving Roxas, Fianna and Valian (who continued to watch Rating Games on her laptop).

"So, Roxas." Fianna spoke, as Roxas sat down next to her on the sofa. "I heard you're taking part in your first Rating Game."

"Mmmhmm." Roxas replied. "Against Sairaorg Bael and Imogen Belial. At the same time."

"I see." Fianna replied. "Well, I wish you luck. Not many Devils would be willing to try and take on the two Strongest Youths at the same time. Hell, even in my best form, I would have a hard time facing them at the same time, at their most serious."

"I'll make sure to do my best." Roxas replied. Fianna smiled.

"I'm sure you will." she replied. "And also. I heard that you made Kuroka, the infamously wild cat that she is, into a member of your peerage, as well as... tamed her, in a sense."

"I did." Roxas replied. "It was amazing, too." he grinned. "You jealous that I tamed a cat like her?"

"Oh, certainly not. Even if she is very beautiful, I'll admit." Fianna replied. "Well, if you fancy trying to tame a wild bird like myself..." she reached towards Roxas and gently caressed his face. "Just hit me up. But I won't go down easy."

"I don't expect you to." Roxas replied. "And trust me. I will try, and I will succeed. In the future, at least."

"I'm sure you will." Fianna said, again, before standing up. "Well, see you."

And she was gone in her own transportation-circle as well. Once she was fully gone, Roxas shifted himself on the sofa over to his Queen, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer towards him. Valian offered Roxas one of her headphones, which he gladly accepted, as they finished watching the backed-up broadcast of the Rating Game between Sairaorg Bael and Rudiger Ruzenkreutz, which ended in a draw.

 **Line Break**

At around the same time, Sirzechs Lucifer was sat in his office, actually doing his work for once. He was going over some reports of the domestic stuff that had been happening in the Underworld lately: policies regarding laws, budgeting of businesses, education and the like.

As he implanted his magic-circle into the last report, confirming that he had, indeed, seen it, he lay back in his chair, and took a long sigh.

Even if he was considered to be the best man for the job, being Lucifer was such hard work. But oh well.

Sirzechs was just about to stand up and leave, in order to go back to his personal residence and turn in for the night, but a transportation-circle opened, and an individual came out of it.

This individual was a rather short, female person, with black hair with lighter streaks in it and green eyes. Her hair was done up into a twin-tail hairstyle, with white bows, and she had bangs that went down to just above her eyes.

Her attire consisted of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar, and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposed her midriff, and she wore medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wore a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wore black shoes with white legwarmers.

Sirzechs looked up, and sighed at the sight of the individual.

"Heh. As always, you seem to turn up at the most funnily inconvenient times." he remarked, lightly, before his tone instantly changed to a lighter one. "You have the report?"

The woman nodded. She stepped forward and procured a few papers from a pocket-dimension, handing them to Sirzechs. The Crimson Satan proceeded to look them over, a serious look on his face.

The report consisted of inside information of what was going on in the Old Satan Faction, which was comprised of pure-blooded Devils, that wished to forcibly return the rule of the Underworld to the descendants of the first Four Satans, the original Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. They also had fanatical pride as Devils, and believed that thanks to that solid fact, they wished to take over the entire world, and create a new world under the dictatorial rule of the descendants of the original Satans.

The Old Satan Faction had been headed by Lirpohr Lucifer, one of Lucifer's two grandsons and brother of Razevan Lucifer, Valian's father, Katerea Leviathan, Shyelin Beelzebub and Catora Asmodeus (the granddaughters of Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus, respectively), and Tsufaame Tereaku Leviathan, Bidleid Bashalum Beelzebub and Damaidosu Zereikel Asmodeus (the sons of Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus, respectively). The two only remaining members of the Lucifuge Clan, Grayfia and Euclid, had also allied with the Old Satan Faction, as they were servants of all those descended from Lucifer.

However, the Anti-Satan Faction, led by their four Aces, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, Fianna Phenex and Sirzechs himself, along with the Devils that wanted to ensure the survival of Devils as a species, fought a civil war against the Old Satan Faction, ultimately leading to the defeat of the Old Satans' descendants, after the climactic Battle of Agreas (named such thanks to the fact that the most brutal portion of the final battle was fought on the floating island on Agreas, and that battle was the de facto debut of the Peerage system as a concept, as the peerages of Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka helped fight in the final battle, contributing greatly to the Anti-Satan Faction's victory.

Nowadays, the Old Satan Faction had gone into hiding, and continued to cause trouble (though on a small scale) against the Devils. They also attempted to re-start the Great War of the Three Factions, but Azazel and Michael had enough sense to tell the difference between Devils allied with the current government, and trouble-causing terrorists, and direct their ire such.

However, according to this report, the Old Satan Faction seemed to be gathering numbers among the Sex Demons. A problem which, if left ignored, could cause disastrous consequences in the future for the relationship between the Devils and the Sex Demons, which had been relatively good, throughout the centuries since the Sex Demons, who had had a civil war of their own, though not on as large a scale as the Devils Civil War, had secured their independence from the Devils.

"Damnit." Sirzechs cursed, under his breath. "I'll have to call Serafall, and ask if she can take a trip to Lilith and help talk things through with her." he sighed, leaning back in his chair again.

"Thanks for this report." he thanked the black-haired woman, who had been standing silently in front of him, looking as simultaneously cute and creepy as she usually did. "Also, while you're here, I wanted to ask you something."

The woman raised an eyebrow, interested.

"You'll still be working directly under me, and performing espionage on the Old Satan Faction, but... would you be willing to be traded?" Sirzechs asked. "Into my oldest son's peerage?"

After a full moment, the woman began to physically change, into her original form.

This original form had several differences from her disguised one. That being that her hair colour, originally black, was now pink on one side (with white streaks) and brown on the other.

Her eyes were the same colour as her hair. That meaning that her left eye was brown, and her right eye was a light pink, a case of complete heterochromia iridum.

Her attire now consisted of a white jacket with pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck.

The woman nodded, and Sirzechs exhaled.

"Thanks, Neo." he referred to his third Pawn by her codename. "You've done me a real solid here."

 **And that's the fourteenth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Roxas, Tobio and Lavinia are (temporarily) in the employ of the Hellsing Organisation (side-note: Hellsing Ultimate probably ranks in my Top 3 favourite anime, along with Death Note and Overlord), Shuri is a scary dominatrix, and we now know who the individual that Sirzechs wanted to trade into Roxas' peerage was, and that individual being the hot ice-cream girl known as Neopolitan, from RWBY (one of my favourite RWBY girls, I might add).**

 **And yes, Neo will be in the harem. As will a certain big-titted Police Girl. Because they're both awesome.**

 **DxD Discord server: discord. Gg/xEApPAS.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Integra: 84-56-90**

 **Seras: 90-57-88**

 **Neo: 81-55-79**

 **Next Time: The Rating Game**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _You don't talk much, do you?"_

 _The pink and brown-haired woman shook her head._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The familiar silver transportation-circle opened in the living room of Roxas' villa, and the man himself, Roxas Gremory, stepped out of it, stretching his muscles and yawning.

"Hey, Val." the silver-haired Prince of Twilight greeted his Queen, who was watching a Rating Game between Sairaorg Bael and Ruval Phenex (Sairaorg seemed to be winning, as he Retired a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and armour that resembled a one-piece swimsuit than anything else, who held an enormous sword in her hands, with a single punch, and kicking) and typing notes on the match. "Still working hard, two days before the match?"

"Yeah." Valian replied, tucking a couple of strands of her silver hair (which was a couple of shades lighter than Roxas' own silver hair) behind her ear, and continuing to type. "This is the last match I'm watching, though."

"Cool." Roxas replied. "Thanks for the help by the way, Valian. I would have done this myself, but I've got a bunch of nigh-useless mercenaries to train, so I can't do much."

"Oh, it's fine." Valian replied. "Isn't it the Queen's job to take on duties that the King would usually do themself?"

"I guess." Roxas chuckled, as he couldn't see someone like Grayfia doing Sirzechs' job as Lucifer, even if she was a descendent of him.

She had enough on her plate already with her exasperation at Sirzechs' idleness in his job, in Roxas' opinion.

"Oh, you also got a call while you were out." Valian replied. "I didn't get to it, but it said it came from a guy named... Tony?"

"Tony?" Roxas, who knew two people by that name, raised a brow. "Iommi or Stark?"

"Since it was a few hours ago, and I've been busy with this," Valian gestured to her laptop and the TV, "I don't quite remember. But I think, if I'm remembering correctly, it was Stark."

Roxas sighed, and gave a slightly annoyed growl.

"Rich little brat." Roxas groaned. "He can go fuck himself for all I give a damn."

Valian giggled, herself.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." she replied. "Knowing your history with him. And the rest of his... uh..."

"Shithead friends." Roxas replied. "Apart from the guy who was the descendent of Thor, he was okay. Relatively speaking."

"Didn't you kick one of them in the vagina?" Valian asked. "Hard enough to shatter her pelvis?"

"Hey, it was Natasha's fault she went and pre-emptively slapped a pair of cuffs on me!" Roxas defended herself. "You saw my memory of the whole thing! If she'd have asked first, I'd have accept-"

Roxas' words died in his throat when he saw a crimson transportation-circle showing up on the floor of his lounge, and Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias and another person, who had pink and brown hair.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Roxas greeted his parents, as Valian looked over the edge of the sofa, seeing Roxas' parents and aunt/lover.

"Hello, Roxas." Sirzechs, who was just wearing a casual shirt and jeans. Valian had to acknowledge, as she saw both Roxas and his father side by side, just how similar they looked. If Roxas were to dye his hair crimson, get blue eye contacts, and lose the ponytail, then Valian wouldn't be able to tell the difference, appearance-wise, between them. "I'm here with that peerage member for the Rating Game. Or rather, two peerage members."

"Two?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"Well, as soon as Rias heard that I was bringing Neo here to trade her from me to you," Sirzechs replied. "She immediately insisted that she come along and... temporarily join your peerage for the Rating Game."

"The hell?" Roxas looked from Sirzechs to Rias, who nodded at what her older brother said. "People can do that?"

"If both parties agree to it, then yes." Sirzechs replied. "But anyway, this" he gestured to the pink and brown-haired girl, who was silently looking up at Roxas. "Is my third Pawn, who works directly under me as a spy against the Old Satan Faction. Her codename is Neopolitan, and she answers to it, as well as Neo. Mostly because I... uh... forgot what her real name was."

"Well, if she answers to it, it's honestly no problem." Roxas replied, looking down at Neo as he pulled out a single Pawn piece. Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped forward as well, with Grayfia drawing up a trading-purpose magic-circle.

Roxas and Sirzechs stood at each side of the magic-circle, while Neo silently stepped into the middle. Sirzechs put his hands forward, and gestured for Roxas to do the same, which he did. As their auras (Sirzechs' aura being red and Roxas' being silver) began to glow and synchronise with one another, bypassing the magic-circle, both auras reached Neo, and enveloped her.

After about five seconds, a single Pawn piece dropped from the aura that had enveloped Neo, and landed on the ground, which Sirzechs picked up.

"Alright, Roxas, just chuck your Evil Piece into that aura." Sirzechs replied. "It'll automatically go inside Neo. Go on, do it quickly."

"Right." Roxas replied, and he did as he was told, throwing his Evil Piece into the aura that surrounded Neo, which it sunk into. Right after the piece sank into the aura, it vanished, and Neo stood, completely unharmed.

"And it's done." Sirzechs replied. "You have your newest permanent peerage member, Roxas. And despite Neo being more talented in illusions than anything else, she is QUITE capable of fighting. Anyway, do you want to accept Rias temporarily into your peerage?"

"Hmm..." Roxas replied, looking at Rias for a moment. Though he acknowledged that his aunt was strong, by the standards of young Devils, she would, if she joined, be one of the weakest members of his peerage.

Hell, even Asia had more power than Rias did, thanks to the training that Akeno, Valian and Palutena had been giving her!

But, if she was willing enough to help, then Roxas saw no reason to say no. After all, if someone had the determination, then they could very easily end up doing great things.

Look at Roxas himself. After he gained the discipline and determination to train himself as hard as he did for the past two centuries (and after a little help from Palutena, with her turning him into a Nephalem and all) one of the Top 50 Strongest Beings in the World, and fast approaching the likes of Azazel, Michael, and even Palutena herself.

"You know what? Sure." Roxas replied. "Welcome to the team, Rias. What piece would you like to join as?"

"A Bishop." Rias replied, smiling. At the scene between his little sister and his oldest son, Sirzechs smiled, too. Even Grayfia's lips curled upward slightly.

"Well, my business here is concluded." he replied, opening a crimson transportation-circle. "Good luck in the Rating Game, Roxas."

"Thanks, Dad." Roxas replied, as Sirzechs and Grayfia left the room. Once they were gone, he looked down at Neo, who hadn't spoken at all.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

The pink and brown-haired woman shook her head.

 **Line Break**

Two days later, in the late-afternoon, Roxas and his peerage (plus Rias) were riding in what seemed like a larger, enclosed ski-lift, towards the floating island of Agreas, that housed upon it one of the largest cities in the Underworld. Sirzechs and Grayfia were also sat with them.

Roxas, who had a grey zip-up hoodie on instead of his black leather jacket, as the weather in the Underworld was a little bit cooler than in south-east Greece, was strumming on his acoustic guitar, playing the song 'Wild Horses' by the Rolling Stones, and Sirzechs was sitting on one side of him.

Grayfia was stood next to Sirzechs.

Valian was watching something on her laptop.

Akasha was drinking a carton of blood.

Akeno (who was wearing a shrine maiden's outfit), Asia and Kuroka were sitting and looking up at the island and city, which was coming slowly into view.

Rias was leaning against Roxas' other side, her arms loosely wrapped around her nephew's chest. She had her head on his shoulder.

Neo was silently eating ice-cream. Neapolitan ice-cream, of course.

"You know that the Bael Clan wanted to host this Rating Game in their territory?" Sirzechs spoke to Roxas as he continued strumming.

"Hm?" Roxas looked up. "No, I didn't, Dad. You know I don't pay much attention in Devil politics. That's your shtick."

Sirzechs chuckled.

"No, I didn't expect you to." he replied. "But Alistair Agares intervened, and the game ended up being held here, in a neutral territory.

"Well, since it's been announced that me and Seekvaira were engaged not too long ago, I somehow doubt it'll be totally 'neutral'." Roxas replied, placing his guitar into a pocket dimension as the lift reached its destination. Sirzechs sighed.

"Me too." he spoke. "Speaking of that, have you and Seekvaira met up at all? Though strict, she is rather nice. She's got some rather weird interests, though."

"So's everyone else." Roxas replied, thinking of Serafall. "But no. I actually had our contract severed. By my Pact Magician."

"Medea?" Sirzechs asked, blinking. He paused for a moment, and then spoke again. "Wait, she's really in possession of Rule Breaker?"

"Damn right, she is." Roxas replied. "And it's every bit as good as severing magical contracts as the stories say it is."

"I see." Sirzechs replied. "At one point, I would've been the proudest father in the world to see my oldest son engaged to the highest-class young Devil in the Underworld. But now, now that I know you're married to the daughter of the Biblical God himself..."

"Puts things into perspective, doesn't it?" Roxas grinned, as the lift came to a stop, outside the Agares Stadium, which looked a lot like the Tokyo Dome.

When everyone stepped out of the lift, reporters immediately came towards them, some using magic-circles to take pictures, while Devils who were dressed like people working in security used their own magic-circles to keep them away from everyone, especially Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"This match is getting a pretty large amount of coverage." Sirzechs spoke to Roxas, as everyone entered the stadium. "The Heirs of the Bael and Belial Clans, two great rivals, teaming up against the son of the Great Satan Lucifer."

"I can only imagine the headlines." Roxas muttered, as they made their way into the stadium. Once they did, Sirzechs began to walk away.

"Well, Grayfia and I are in the VIP area, as are the relatives of you, Imogen and Sairaorg." he spoke. "See you, Roxas."

"Seeya, Dad." Roxas replied, watching his father leave. Once he was gone, Roxas heard a voice that he didn't really expect to hear.

"Hey, Roxas!"

The silver-haired Nephalem turned around, and to his surprise, he saw Yasaka, standing and talking to Palutena and Medea. Kunou was stood next to Yasaka, along with another person who Roxas hadn't seen before.

The unknown person was a girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees, and red eyes. She wore a dark, sleeveless mini-dress with a white collar and red tie, and a red belt that had a red side-skirt cover. She wore long black socks, black shoes, red gauntlets and black shoes. She carried a katana, which was currently inside a red scabbard, which she had strapped to her left hip.

"Yasaka?" Roxas walked over, along with his peerage. "Didn't expect to see you here. Hey, Kunou." he added, as Kunou walked over to Roxas and gave him a hug around the middle.

"Medea and I met Yasaka, Kunou and Akame here when we arrived her a few minutes ago." Palutena remarked to Roxas. "She said she 'couldn't bring herself to miss her mate's first Rating Game'. I told her about it, by the way."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "I assume Medea had the same reasoning? Only replacing the whole 'mate' thing with 'Pact Devil'?"

"Yeah." Medea, who was wearing a black top with jean jacket and long tan skirt, replied, as Yasaka walked over to Roxas and gently pressed her lips against his.

"I hope you can come back to Kyoto soon, Roxas." Yasaka whispered, after pulling away from her mate. "I might have to get one of those summon-sheets and summon you as a pseudo-boy-toy~"

"Hehe." Roxas chuckled. "I'd be okay with that, Yasaka." he replied, in just as low a voice as before.

"Anyway." Palutena replied. "Let's go and find good seats. Yasaka? You coming?"

"Yeah." Yasaka replied, as she stepped away from Roxas. Palutena enveloped her husband in a quick hug, which he returned, and then left, along with Medea, Akame, Yasaka and Kunou. Once they were gone, Roxas heard footsteps coming towards him, and saw Seekvaira Agares approaching him, along with a man who was tall, a few inches caller than Roxas, had black hair, red eyes, and dressed in a butler's outfit. Roxas could feel the aura of a Dragon emanating heavily from him, but he paid it no mind.

"Oh, hello Seekvaira." Roxas spoke, looking carefully at her. "You came to watch as well?"

"Most of the Noble Young Devils have, Roxas." Seekvaira replied. "Ruval, Rivan and Ravel Phenex, Gragg Forneus, Diadora Astaroth, Sona Sitri, myself and Magdaran Bael are those I know of who're in attendance."

She then fidgeted awkwardly with herself for a moment, before speaking again.

"Also... I wanted to ask you... about the contract between us-"

"I had it broken." Roxas replied. "I stopped a terrible idea from your father and my grandfather from coming to fruition before it had the chance to, and before you ask, I'm not interested in you. Sorry."

"Oh." Seekvaira replied, looking down for a moment. "Okay..." she then turned around and silently left, with the dragon-butler (who Roxas could only assume was her Queen) following, but not before giving Roxas a rather dirty look, which the silver-haired Nephalem took no notice of.

"Right, now that that's over." Roxas stretched himself. "Where the fuck are we supposed to go?"

"I can help you with that." Roxas looked up to see Imogen and Sairaorg, accompanied by a voluptuous young woman with mid-back-length brown hair, and a beautiful girl about the same age as her, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Hello again, Roxas." Sairaorg spoke, walking up to Roxas and patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sairaorg." Roxas replied, smirking up at his first cousin once removed. "I was just wondering if I'm supposed to be somewhere."

"Yeah." Sairaorg replied. "Just follow us. We'll take you to where you and your peerage need to be." he then noticed Rias. "Rias? I didn't know you joined Roxas' peerage."

"I'm just joining temporarily." Rias replied. "Because... uh..." she went red, and Imogen laughed.

"Anyway, let's go." The Belial Heiress replied, and she, her Queen, Sairaorg and his Queen walked off, with Roxas and his peerage following. "Also, Roxas? I saw Seekvaira walking past a moment or so ago. She looked kinda upset. Since you're engaged to her, you got any idea what's gotten into her?"

"One, Imogen, we're not engaged." Roxas replied. "I had the contract broken by a friend of mine, and when she tried to ask me if I was still interested in her, I told her the blunt, honest answer. Though somehow I feel that I'm gonna be suffering backlash thanks to the fact that I was the one to reject her instead of the other way around."

Imogen sighed.

"Fucking double standards." she rubbed her temple in slight annoyance. "When I was younger, I remember being confused as to why I never got any shit for turning down Ruval Phenex, but I see male Devils getting shit left right and centre for rejecting girls they don't like."

"I know, right?" Roxas replied. "It's so dumb!"

"Agreed." Imogen replied, as the conversation between the Belial Heiress and former Gremory Heir devolved into lighter topics.

After about five minutes of walking (and talking between Roxas and Imogen, the former thinking that Imogen would've been a MUCH better person to be stuck into a contract with than Seekvaira), they came to two separate doors.

"Walk through that one, Roxas." Sairaorg pointed to the door on the right. "It'll take you to your stand in the stadium, before you're warped to your base in the Rating Game-dimension.

"Alright, then." Roxas replied. "See you on the battlefield, Sairaorg. And good luck."

"Same to you, Roxas." Sairaorg stepped forward, shook hands with Roxas, and, grinning, walked with his Queen into the left door.

"Good luck, Roxas." Imogen remarked, shaking hands with him as well. She and her Queen went through the left door as well, and Roxas, along with his peerage, silently walked through the right door.

They seemed to come out in a tunnel, leading to the main portion of the Agares stadium.

" _Hello, everyone! Thank you all for coming here tonight for tonight's Rating Game!"_ Roxas heard the voice of Naud Gamgin, the commentator for most of the Rating Games. _"Tonight, we have an extra-special Rating Game for you all! For tonight, for the first time in recent memory, we have three teams competing in one match at the same time! A two-versus-one Rating Game!"_

There was loud applause from the crowd, and a few loud "oooh"s.

" _From the west gate, we have the two teams teaming up to take on their single opponent!"_ Naud announced. _"Great rivals when facing down against each other, but known to be good friends off the battlefield, it's the two Strongest Youths and their peerages, Sairaorg Bael and Imogen Belial!_

Sairaorg and Imogen walked out of a tunnel opposite to Roxas and his peerage, waving to the crowd. There were many, many cheers from most of the males in the audience, and Roxas had a good feeling as to who they were directed at.

" _And from the east gate, after returning to the Underworld in the aftermath of a two-century long leave of absence, the oldest son of our Great King Sirzechs Lucifer, it's the former Young Heartthrob Prince of the Devils and his peerage, Roxas Gremory!"_

Roxas sighed as he walked out of the tunnel, followed by his peerage.

"Shut up, Akasha." Roxas idly remarked to his Vampiric Nephalem of a Rook, who was sniggering at the nickname Naud had referred to Roxas with. "It's not that funny."

"Hehehe. Sorry." Akasha replied, composing herself. When Roxas reached the open, he looked around, and saw the stadium packed to breaking point with Devils, of all shapes and sizes. If he were to estimate, he'd guess around a hundred and fifty thousand were in the stadium.

Not to mention the millions who would likely be watching at their homes, given how popular the Rating Game was.

" _In light of today's Rating Game being of a special variety, it's only natural that we would have a special commentator!"_ Naud announced. _"And tonight, we have two! The fourth-ranked Rating Game champion, Raven Branwen, the current head of the Branwen Clan, and the ninth-ranked Rating Game champion, Ruval Phenex, have both joined us tonight as special commentators!"_

"No way!" Roxas looked up at the large screens that were broadcasting Naud's face to the crowd, and he widened his eyes when he saw the cameras zoom out slightly, to reveal Raven Branwen and Ruval Phenex, sitting next to him.

" _Now, before we get to the rules of tonight's Game, let's talk about the competitors tonight._ " Naud spoke, turning to Raven. _"Raven, you've had history with Roxas, I hear?"_

" _I have."_ Raven replied. _"Before he disappeared from the Underworld two centuries ago, I was his sword master. Now that he's returned, I want to... see how good he's gotten, since we last met. Whether in a Rating Game or not, it doesn't matter."_

" _Ooh, we have a challenge from Raven to Roxas!"_ Naud announced, turning to Ruval as the crowd went into uproar at the 6th Strongest Female Devil (behind Roygun Belphegor, Venelana Bael, Serafall Leviathan, Grayfia Lucifuge and Fianna Asmodeus) challenging someone to a fight, if not to a full Rating Game. _"Ruval. Don't you have history with our competitors tonight? Particularly Imogen?"_

" _I've had history with all of them, Naud."_ Ruval replied. _"Roxas and I... were sort-of childhood rivals, back in the day. I used to remember our fights." he smiled for a moment, before continuing. "I was Imogen's fiancé about a decade or so ago, but it... didn't turn out too well."_

" _I'm sure you'll find someone, Ruval."_ Naud replied, before turning to the camera. "As to the rules of the Rating Game, this Rating Game will be... of the Lightning Fast variant!"

The crowd's noise level increased dramatically.

" _For those who are unaware, this is the short varient of the standard Rating Game!"_ Naud explained. _"Within the one-hour time limit, whoever defeats their opponent's King wins the match. If neither King is defeated, the winning team is decided by the number of points calculated by the values of the pieces remaining on the Rating Game board. For the sake of fairness, the piece-values of Roxas Gremory's peerage have been doubled! Speaking of Roxas, he and his peerage must defeat both Sairaorg and Imogen in order to win the Game!"_

There were loud "ooh"s from many people in the crowd. Including Rias. Though her "ooh" was followed by a muttered "fuck."

"Now, let's take a look at the values of each peerage member for tonight's game!" Naud annouced. The screen went black, and then a list, of all the members of Roxas' peerage, flashed up on screen, with numbers next to them.

 _Roxas (King): 24_

 _Valian (Queen): 18_

 _Akeno (Bishop): 6_

 _Rias (Bishop (Temporary)): 6_

 _Akasha (Rook (Mutated)): 30_

 _Asia (Pawn): 2_

 _Kuroka (Pawn (x2)): 4_

 _Neopolitan (Pawn): 2_

 _Total Value: 92_

The screen then flashed for a second, and then showed the list for Sairaorg's and Imogen's peerages.

 _Sairaorg (King): 10_

 _Kuisha (Queen): 9_

 _Coriana (Bishop): 3_

 _Misteeta (Bishop): 3_

 _Liban (Knight): 3_

 _Beruka (Knight): 3_

 _Gandoma (Rook): 5_

 _Ladora (Rook): 5_

 _UNKNOWN (Pawn (x7)): 7_

 _Imogen (King): 11_

 _Cana (Queen): 9_

 _Ayaka (Bishop (x2)): 6_

 _Himari (Knight): 3_

 _Undyne (Knight): 3_

 _Tifa (Rook (x2)): 10_

 _Navi (Pawn (x6)): 6_

 _Alphys (Pawn (Mutated)): 3_

 _Chifuyu (Pawn): 1_

 _Total Value: 100_

"Damn." Roxas muttered. "Even when our values are doubled, we still come out weaker."

"Of course we're not weaker." Valian remarked. "We'll win this, Roxas. You know we will."

"Yeah, Roxas replied, as a transportation-circle went off underneath them, and Roxas' peerage (plus Rias) disappeared, re-appearing in a small wooden hut, surrounded by forest.

"I guess this is our base?" Rias looked around.

" _It was decided that the venue for today's Rating Game would be a small forest-area of the Underworld, close to my Clan's territory."_ Raven explained. _"It takes about ten minutes to walk through normally. There is a red stream of water that runs close to where Roxas' hut is, and a green stream of water that runs close to Sairaorg and Imogen's hut. If the Pawns of Roxas' side are able to cross the green stream, they will be eligible for Promotion, and vice versa for Sairaorg and Imogen's Pawns."_

Roxas waved his hand, and eight earphone-type pieces appeared in front of him and his peerage. One of them travelled through the air into each of the ears of his peerage (plus Rias).

"So we can communicate better." he explained.

" _Each of the Kings will have five minutes to plan for the Game."_ Ruval stated. _"And that five minutes begins... NOW."_

"Alright, everyone." Roxas stated. "Since we're outnumbered, almost two to one, we're splitting into groups." he looked at Valian and Akasha. "Apart from you two, Valian and Akasha. I'm sure you can handle pretty much anything short of beings with powers akin to a higher-Satan-Class Devil."

"You got it, Roxas." Valian replied, cracking her knuckles. Akasha nodded, as Roxas continued speaking.

"Asia, I'm pairing you with Akeno and Rias. You two" he addressed his two Bishops. "Make sure to keep her safe. If all goes to plan, I'll have her as support for the final portion of the game. When I come out to play." he grinned.

"We'll do our best." Akeno replied.

"And Kuroka, you're with Neo." Roxas addressed the sexy black Nekoshou and his newest Pawn. "Neo, Dad said you were quite capable of fighting. Try not to turn him into a liar."

Neo blinked, and bowed before Roxas, giving him a view of some of her cleavage under her outfit.

 **Sairaorg and Imogen's Base**

"Okay." Imogen remarked. "What should we do? We know that we outnumber Roxas and his peerage, two to one. Shouldn't we take advantage of that and try to overwhelm him quickly? This is a Lightning Fast game, after all.

"That might work." Sairaorg replied. "But keep in mind the values of Roxas' peerage members, even if doubled. His Rook is worth three Rook pieces, which has to mean she's pretty damn powerful."

Imogen made to speak, but stopped, as Sairaorg had a point.

"Even if we outnumbered Roxas' peerage five to one, we shouldn't try to underestimate him." Sairaorg continued. "I vote we try and send groups of fighters out into the forest, and wear down Roxas' peerage when we meet them. In the event that that doesn't work, we ourselves can come out to play and assist.

"Sounds pretty good." Imogen replied. "But how do we decide who goes in which group?"

"Well when I go into Rating Games like this, I usually divide my peerage into groups and send them off that way." Imogen replied. "I guess you could add your peerage members to the groups that I've already established?"

"Makes sense." Sairaorg replied, looking at Imogen's peerage, which consisted of Cana Alberona, the daughter of Diehauser Belial's Queen, Gildarts Clive, and his wife, Cornelia Alberona, Ayaka Phenex, the daughter of Renzo Phenex, the Head of the Phenex Clan, and one of his former mistresses, the famous Magician Kazane Kagari, who now served as Serafall's first Bishop, Himari Noihara, the sole survivor of a ransacking of a Nekoshou village by Devils five years ago, Undyne and Alphys, two of the four results of the secret Project Undertale (the other two served in Raven Branwen's peerage), which was meant to try and create Devils without the use of the Demonic Genisys ritual, Navi, a female Dragon that was rumoured to be the daughter of Tiamat, the strongest of the Five Great Dragon Kings, and Chifuyu Orimura, the host of the Sacred Gear: Shirokishi.

Cana was a tall, slim young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She had long, mid-back-length brown hair with varying shades of colour, ranging from bright brown, to black, back to plain-ass brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. The woman had large brown eyes, and visibly long eyelashes. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Sairaorg noticed that her fingernails were cut back and uncoloured.

Ayaka was very tall, had long black hair, green eyes, a buxom figure and a very stoic expression on her face. She donned a green witch robe.

Himari was a young, Japanese woman in her late-teens, with a fairy buxom figure. She had long black hair with a blue tint, that extended all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and side bangs that framed her face. She also sported two white cat-ears and a single white cat-tail. She wore a white summer dress with a red ribbon between her breasts and white sandals.

Undyne was an anthropomorphic fish monster, with blue scales and a long, red ponytail. She had red and blue fins on the sides of her head, and a pair of sharp, yellow, protruding teeth. Her one eye (as she wore an eyepatch over her left eye) had yellow sclera and a black vertical pupil. She had no nose. Undyne wore a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket and pants.

Tifa had dark brown hair which fell below her waist, and was tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She had brown eyes, and quite a buxom figure, possibly the most buxom out of Imogen's whole peerage. Tifa wore a white tank-top, a black mini-skirt, a belt and suspenders. She donned red and black gloves that extended to her elbows, red boots, black socks and a metal guard on her left elbow.

Alphys was a yellow, reptilian monster about two inches shorter than Tifa was. She had scales, round glasses, two protruding teeth, and normally wears a white robe that seemed to be a mix between a battle-cloak and a lab coat.

Navi was a bewitchingly beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, snow-white smooth skin, ruby-coloured eyes, luscious lips, beautiful slender legs, a remarkable large bust, a curvaceous figure, and long horns on her head. She had waist length pink hair that seemed to shine silver. She wore a light-coloured dress, resembling a robe, that showed off her amazing figure without having to show off any skin.

Chifuyu was a tall woman who had long black hair, split into several parts. She had dark green eyes, and wore a white jogging suit.

In a few seconds, Tifa, Undyne and Alphys got into a group together, Cana and Chifuyu got into a group, and Ayaka and Himari got into a group, while Navi remained alone.

"How about adding some of your peerage members to the groups I've made, and then make more groups out your remaining peerage members?" Imogen asked.

"...Sure." Sairaorg replied, sending a mental command to all the members of his peerage (sans one member), which consisted of his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, his Bishops, Coriana Andrealphus and Misteeta Sabnock, his Knights, Liban Crocell and Beruka Furcas, his Rooks, Ladora Buné and Gandoma Balam, and his Pawn, who no-one knew the identity of.

Coriana was a gorgeous young woman with long, wavy blonde hair and red eyes. She wore a blue business suit with pink blouse underneath.

Misteeta Sabnock was a young boy with light green hair and violet eyes, with identical hair ornaments, one on each side. He wore a white Magician's robe with hood and golden accents, and carried a staff similar to Yubelluna's in his hand.

Liban Crocess was a young man with blonde hair and silver eyes, wearing a set of light yellow armour. He had a sword in a scabbard next to him.

Beruka Furcas was a man covered in head to toe in armour. He was standing next to a horse, who was also covered in armour. He had a spear in his hand.

Gandoma Balam was an enormous buy who was about three metres tall. He had a huge build and his arms were exceptionally thick, as were his fingers. His face resembled that of a monster rather than a human, as his skin looked rather like rocks, and was tan in colour. He had pale blue-grey eyes.

Ladora Buné was a tall and lanky man with dark green hair and red eyes.

Sairaorg's unknown Pawn was a young boy with spiky golden hair, golden eyes, and wore black and white attire with golden accents. He wore a yellow facial mask with black accents that covered his entire face, apart from his eyes and mouth.

Coriana joined Ayaka and Himari, Ladora joined Cana and Chifuyu, Gandoma and Liban joined Navi, and Kuisha, Misteeta and Beruka got into a group themselves. Sairaorg's Pawn remained by his side.

"Regulus will remain with me." Sairaorg informed Imogen. "He's my trump card, in a way."

["Regulus?"] a voice that seemed to come from Imogen, though the Belial Heiress didn't speak at all, asked. ["The same Regulus that is sealed within Regulus Nemea? He's a lot more dwarfish than I remember."]

"Yeah, this is the spirit that resided within that certain Longinus, Vritra." Sairaorg replied. "I reincarnated him as my Pawn after he appeared some time ago."

["Fair enough."] Vritra replied. ["Little midget had better prove himself."]

"Be nice, Vritra." Imogen remarked, amused, to the being sealed inside her. "Else I'll force you to watch Serafall's show again~"

Vritra growled, and remained silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Imogen remarked, as Naud Gamgin's voice came up again.

" _The five minutes of planning time are up!"_ Naud cried. _"The one-hour time limit that is the Rating Game between Roxas Gremory and the combined might of Sairaorg Bael and Imogen Belial begins... NOW!"_

"Alright, everyone, off you go!" Sairaorg called to both peerages.

"Make sure to kick ass!" Imogen called, as everyone, sans Sairaorg, herself and Regulus left the hut, and entered the forest at speed.

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 1 hour._

"Okay, everyone." Roxas spoke to his seven peerage members (other than himself). "Out you go. Kick ass, take names, I'll join you later, when Sairaorg and Imogen come out, or when you're all taken down. Good luck!"

Everyone left in their designated groups left the hut and entered the forest, with Valian delivering a kiss to her King's cheek before she left.

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 57 minutes._

Kuroka and Neo had been walking through the thick forest for a few minutes, both in silence. Neo because, of course, she didn't talk, and Kuroka because her Nekoshou senses were on high alert, trying to pick up a scent of a peerage member that wasn't in Roxas' peerage.

She'd taken to walking like a cat stalking her prey whenever she did this.

While walking, and stepping over the red stream, Kuroka's ears pricked up, and she turned her head to the right. She swore she'd heard something.

The buxom Nekoshou strained her senses as much as she could, but after a few seconds, she concluded that she'd felt nothing.

Not a minute later, Kuroka widened her golden eyes, as her senses picked up the definite sound of something flying their way. Something was being thrown at them.

She jumped into the air, far out of the way of the trajectory of where the spear would have gone, and landed a few feet behind Neo, who hadn't moved at all.

"Look out, nya!" Kuroka called, but Neo merely pulled out... an umbrella. Opening it as the spear came into sight, the canopy of the umbrella shielded her from the spear, which harmlessly bounced off and away, as Neo closed her umbrella and held it at her side.

"Nngh!" Undyne growled, as she came into view, followed by Tifa and Alphys, the latter of whom was wielding something that looked like an arm-cannon on her right arm. "Damnit! Thought I could take you by surprise."

"No such luck, nya." Kuroka replied, stepping out from behind Neo and readying two large balls of Ki in her hands. "So, who wants a piece of this naughty kitty?"

Alphys replied by shooting a large blast of lightning at Kuroka from the arm-cannon, and Kuroka leant to the side, dodging the blast. She threw the large balls at Alphys, and rushed towards her, while Neo jumped into the air, flipped gracefully, and landed in front of Tifa, smirking while opening her umbrella and holding it behind her shoulder.

She barely reached her chest, in terms of height.

" _Oooh, and we've reached our first battle of tonight's Game!"_ Naud announced to the audience (and the people watching on their TVs at home. The combatents couldn't hear his commentary). _"Looks like two of Roxas' Pawns, one of which looks to be the former Stray Devil Kuroka, will be facing off against Imogen's Rook, one of her Knights and one of her Pawns! Looks like this'll be a fun fight!_

Tifa immediately ran towards Neo, and began throwing punches and kicks at Roxas' diminutive Pawn. However, the number of attacks that made their mark on Neo was equivalent to the number of sane people that actually like Justin Beiber's music.

That being none, by the way.

Neo ducked, dodged and took quick steps away from Tifa's attacks, making sure to dodge barely enough to evade Tifa, so every attack she made _only just_ missed her.

Tifa jumped into the air and kicked out at Neo, who flicked her umbrella to deflect Tifa's kick away from her. When Tifa landed down on the ground, she kicked out at Neo again, who swung around Tifa's outstretched leg, leaving Imogen's sole Rook open to a kick from Neo that sent her sprawling to the ground.

Annoyed, Tifa looked up at Neo, who jumped, flipped through the air, and attempted to land an axe-kick on her, but missed as Imogen's Rook jumped to her feet, back-flipped away so she could put some distance between herself and Neo, and dashed back at her, throwing a punch.

However, Neo casually ducked under the punch, reached up to grab Tifa's arm and pulled so she stumbled towards her. Neo then swung her leg up high to kick Tifa hard in the face, stunning her, and kicked her in the stomach, sending Tifa sprawling back onto the ground within a moment of the first time she'd gone down.

" _Impressive."_ Raven remarked. _"If I remember correctly from the records, that specific Pawn of Roxas, Neo, took only one Pawn. And she's beating the hell out of someone worth two Rooks, or ten Pawns. Goes to show that you shouldn't rely on stats alone, everyone."_

Growling in anger, Tifa summoned two blue and gold gauntlets on each of her hands, this being her Sacred Gear, the Premium Heart. This Gear increased Tifa's attacking strength gradually over time, but this attacking power was lost after she used one of seven special techniques, that she had developed while training this Gear. It also did nothing to increase Tifa's defensive capabilities.

Tifa opened her hand and sent a stream of fire-magic at Neo, but she merely used the canopy of her umbrella to block the attack, and countered by smacking her in the face with it to push her back. Tifa tried to fire back again, this time with ice-magic, but Neo ducked, and flicked her umbrella upward into Tifa's face, pushing her back still further, along with jabbing her in the belly with the ferrule of the umbrella.

Imogen's Rook tried to burn Neo from close-range, but her attack was blocked. Incensed, Tifa jumped into the air, and tried to throw several rapid-fire punches, which were all infused with fire and ice, at Neo, but Neo flipped away from where she would have been, and landed on a branch of one of the many trees in the forest.

Just to taunt Tifa still further, Neo pulled out an ice-cream cone (the same ice-cream cone from earlier) from a pocket-dimension, and began licking at the remains of the neapolitan ice-cream still inside.

"Oh, boy." Ruval said. "Tifa looks like she's getting pretty angry right now. And anyone who's faced her, Rating Game or otherwise, would know that you don't like her when she's... upset."

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 55 minutes._

Kuisha, Misteeta and Beruka (who was riding on his armoured horse) made quick progress through the forest, having crossed the green stream several minutes ago. They had nothing but the sounds of their footsteps and the sound of wind on leaves for company as they progressed, but soon, they heard the sounds of attacks being thrown, both physical and magical.

"The hell was that?" Misteeta asked.

"Seems to be coming from the north-east of here." Beruka remarked, turning his horse, Altobrau, to face that direction.

"Let's go, then." Kuisha replied. "Seems some of our comrades have encountered Roxas' peerage. We might be able to help them."

As soon as the words from Sairaorg's Queen left her throat, she, the host of Trick Vanish, and Beruka Furcas moved, with haste, towards where the sounds of fighting were coming from.

 **Line Break**

 **Kuroka**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 53 minutes._

Undyne's spear clashed with the magic-circle shield in Kuroka's left hand, while the lightning-bullets from Alphys' arm-cannon clashed with the magic-circle shield in her right hand.

Undyne gave a scream of rage as she pushed, harder and harder, into the shield, and as her strength began to pay off, the shield began to crack, and Kuroka jumped into the air and flipped behind Undyne, who stumbled forward, accidentally stabbing Alphys in the leg with her spear. It was only when Alphys shrieked in pain when Undyne realised what she had done.

Pulling the spear out of Alphys' leg and apologising profusely, she turned to Kuroka, who grinned.

"Oh, dear~" she said, playfully. "Did I accidentally cause a little friendly-fire, nya?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Undyne screamed, raising her hand and creating a dozen or so spears, before swinging her hand and flinging them all at Kuroka, who began to gracefully dodge all of the attacks coming at her at the same time, with all the acrobatics that Neo had.

However, Kuroka wasn't able to entirely evade damage, as one of Undyne's spears gashed her left side, and the other one nipped one of her black cat-ears, causing her to hiss in pain.

Kuroka summoned a large wheel of Ki, infused with demonic power, turning it black, and flung it at Undyne. Before Imogen's second Knight could get out of the way, Kuroka's attack made its mark, and hit so hard that Undyne was sent flying, and disappeared in a blue light.

" _And that's our first retirement of the match!"_ Naud called (this time, his voice COULD be heard by all combatants in the Rating Game dimension). _"One of Imogen Belial's Knights, Undyne has been Retired!"_

 **Neo**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 52 minutes._

Neo, who had finished her ice-cream, jumped down from the tree she was standing in, and landed in front of Tifa, who tried to throw a punch at her midriff. However, Neo quickly opened her umbrella, used the canopy to block Tifa's punch, span into the air so she was standing on her hands, rather than her feet, landed in front of Tifa (who took a step back in order to avoid getting axe-kicked), and extended her leg out to perform a quick roundhouse-kick to Imogen's Rook, sending her backwards.

Growling, Tifa extended both her hands towards Neo and send a wave of blue, frozen flames (a very difficult elemental technique to perform, with there being only one other Devil in the Underworld apart from Tifa who could create frozen fire, her name being Serafall Leviathan) directly at Neo. However, Neo merely raised her umbrella and blocked the frozen-fire, but not without it doing mild damage to the canopy of her umbrella. However, this was inconsequential as it still blocked Tifa's follow-up punch. And when she closed the umbrella, it blocked the punch after, as well.

" _Holy hell!"_ Naud cried. _"That umbrella seems to be doing wonders against Imogen's Rook! It looks like it's a part of Neopolitan, she uses it so well!"_

Neo proved Naud right by using the umbrella to block Tifa's fire-induced punch, sending her fist flying out of harm's way. However, Neo made her first mistake of the fight by attempting to kick Tifa again, as Imogen's Rook grabbed Neo's leg, and used it to throw her away.

Despite this, Neo landed perfectly on her feet, and dashed back at Tifa, jumping on top of her. The two women struggled for a few seconds, before Neo managed to get a good grip on Tifa, and throw her into a large, sturdy tree, knocking her unconscious for a few seconds.

In those few seconds, Neo noticed Alphys charging up a large shot of lightning out of her arm-cannon, and firing it at a defenceless, injured Kuroka. Neo, getting an idea, jumped into the air, landed in the way of the blast of lightning, and opened her umbrella so the canopy was facing the lightning-beam at an angle.

When the lightning impacted the umbrella, Neo focused a pulse of demonic energy into the umbrella's canopy, which reflected the beam of lightning from Alphys, and right into the conscious Tifa, knocking her out.

" _Well Satan damnit!"_ Naud cried out. _"Some very clever play from Neo there! Using Alphys' blast of lightning, which could very well have Retired Kuroka, to Retire Imogen's sole Rook, Tifa Lockhart..."_

Before Alphys fully realised what had happened, Kuroka jumped over Neo, gathered a large amount of Ki in her hands, and threw it at Alphys, which impacted her hard enough to knock her unconscious as well.

" _And one of Imogen's Pawns, Alphys, has Retired as well!"_ Naud announced. _"A full sixth of the combined forces of Imogen and Sairaorg have been taken out, and without a single casualty suffered from Roxas' side! Very impressive from Kuroka and Neo!"_

"What he said." Kuroka spoke to Neo, who looked around. "Nice one, nya."

Neo smiled, and blinked, as Kuisha, Misteeta and Beruka showed up, and saw Kuroka and Neo, standing relatively defenseless.

Taking full advantage, Kuisha conjured up a large sand-storm with her demonic power (which was enhanced by the Bishop trait of her Queen piece), headed it up so quickly that the sand became small spikes of glass, and sent them all flying at Kuroka and Neo.

However, when the glass impacted two of Roxas' Pawns, they shattered, leaving neither of them there.

"The hell?" Kuisha whispered, looking around, before she saw the distant sight of Kuroka and Neo leaving the scene with extreme haste.

They had escaped.

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 51 minutes._

With Asia close to the pair of them, Akeno and Rias walked through the forest, having crossed the stream some time ago.

"We should be coming close to the other stream soon." Akeno remarked to Asia. "Then you can cross, Promote, and help me and Rias out with whatever comes our way."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." a voice said, just before a large fireball came flying in the direction of Akeno and Rias, who noticed it in the nick of time, and threw up a combined barrier to stop it from damaging them. Or Asia.

When the fiery blast dissipated, it was revealed that Ayaka Phenex, the one who cast the fireball, was walking calmly towards Akeno, Rias and Asia, with Misteeta Sabnock and Himari Noihara on either side of her.

"Hmm, one of you seems to be a Phenex." Akeno remarked, stepping forward and spreading her eight white Devil wings, as she gathered a ball of Holy Lightning in her hand. "Shall we fight, one-to-one?"

"I'd like nothing better, daughter of Baraqiel." Ayaka replied, spreading large, eagle-like wings of fire, and taking flight into the air, Akeno following soon after.

" _Woah, did Akeno just say 'daughter of Baraqiel'?"_ Naud cried out. _"The wielder of the famous 'Holy Lightning'? Since Roxas is a Devil, that should make Akeno a Nephalem, or to be more precise, a Fallen Nephalem! I wonder how this'll turn out against Imogen's half-Phenex of a Bishop!"_

Akeno quickly started out the fight by placing her hands together, and firing a large missile out of Holy Lightning straight at Ayaka. The missile homed in on Imogen's Bishop as she tried to fly away from it, but the missile made its mark, and caused a large explosion that left Ayaka slightly injured. It seemed she'd managed to defend against Akeno's attack.

"Not bad." Ayaka complimented her. "But I can do better!" Creating a magic-circle in front of her, Ayaka fired a large, fast-moving ball of fire at Akeno, who, giggling to herself, blocked it.

However, Akeno wasn't in any way prepared for how the ball of fire reacted when she blocked it.

She was forced to quickly fly up into the air, and avoid how the large ball of fire scattered into several smaller balls of fire, whch all flew at her faster than the original one had done.

Once she was sure she'd evaded the balls of fire, Akeno created an Asian Dragon, which was around fifteen metres in length, out of Holy Lightning, which opened its mouth and let out a blast of Holy Lightning, right at Ayaka, who tried to evade it, but her left arm got caught in the blast of lightning, blowing it right off her body.

After a few seconds, the arm regenerated, but it was still a few seconds longer than Riser Phenex had managed to regenerate his limbs the first time. Akeno noticed this, and grinned.

'Must be working.' the raven-haired Nephalem grinned, casting a shield to block Ayaka's bullets of fire. 'If I can get a powerful enough hit in on Ayaka, I should be able to completely negate her Flaming Regeneration. Then I can finish her off!'

Akeno fired a massive beam of lightning right at Ayaka, who, unlike before, was prepared for it, and was long-gone before Akeno's beam of lightning got anywhere near her. She returned with a huge blast of fire, which Akeno countered by creating an enormous shield, completely out of water, not lightning or normal Demonic or Holy energy. The water-shield managed to put out Ayaka's fire-ball, and the steam that resulted from such a thing happening was enough to conceal Akeno teleporting behind Ayaka, and firing another large beam of Holy Lightning right at her.

And this time, Ayaka couldn't block it. She was caught right in the middle of the beam of Lightning, and screamed in pain. Her fiery wings began to flicker and die, and Ayaka Phenex began to fall.

However, Akeno wasn't finished. Creating three large spears made from Holy Lightning, she fired the lot of them at Ayaka, who couldn't do anything to stop them impaling her through the chest, and ending her time in the game.

" _WHAT A FIGHT!"_ Naud shouted. _"Akeno managed to overpower Ayaka's regeneration with pure force, and Retire Imogen's sole Bishop that way! I won't be surprised if many people start going against Phenex Clan members with this tactic!"_

 **Rias, Asia, Misteeta and Himari**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 50 minutes._

Rias cast a magic-circle shield to block the attempted strike of Himari Noihara, and pushed her away with difficulty, blasting her with her Power of Destruction to keep her away for a second. As Misteeta waved his staff, casting a large wave of fire, Rias blocked that attack as well, and attempted to return fire with her Power of Destruction.

Her attack only partly made its mark, as it impacted Misteeta's arm before he could teleport up into the air, leaving him with only one arm.

"Not so fast, Gremory Heiress!" Misteeta shouted, pointing his staff at Rias before she could fire at him again. As he did so, blue markings began to appear on Rias' body, which she knew about instantly when she tried to fire a blast of her Power of Destruction at Misteeta... and found that she couldn't.

"Wh-what?" was all she could cry before Misteeta yelled out "Now, Himari!", and Himari dashed towards Rias, and swung her sword, which, thanks to Himari being a Nekoshou, was empowered by Ki, at her before she had the chance to even blink, slicing a deep wound in her body, which hurt a LOT.

"Rias!" Asia shouted out, concerned, as she immediately activated Twilight Healing to try and heal her, but it was too late. Before Asia's Sacred Gear could take any effect, Rias was enveloped in a blue light, and was Retired.

" _Well, damn!"_ Ruval remarked. _"Even if Rias managed to overcome Riser in their recent Rating Game, she's still got some metaphorical holes in her. Holes which Misteeta and Himari were able to exploit, to great effect. Not to be mean, but Roxas' blonde Pawn... doesn't seem like much in a combat situation."_

Ruval's words were proven right as Himari, just as quickly as she had taken down Rias, took down Asia and Retired her with one swing of her sword. She didn't even need to infuse it with Ki to take her down.

 **Akeno**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 49 minutes._

"Ha... ha... ha..." Akeno panted. Pulling off so many powerful attacks in such quick succession against Ayaka had done a pretty damn big number on her stamina, and Roxas' sole Bishop didn't think she could go through such an intense fight again.

As she looked down at Misteeta and Himari, Akeno's eyes widened when she realised that Rias and Asia had both been Retired by them, and neither Misteeta nor Himari seemed fatigued, like she was, in the slightest.

'Time,' Akeno thought, flapping her eight wings and leaving the scene. 'To make a strategic retreat.'

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 47 minutes_

"You sure you know where you're going, Liban?" Navi asked Liban Crocell, as he tried to direct both themselves and Gandoma through the forest-area.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Liban, slightly annoyed, replied. "We should be coming to members of Roxas' peerage any second now!"

"For a Knight, you're not very good at directions." Navi remarked, yawning. "I should try flying overhead and finding some of Roxas' peerage members to fight."

"I'd have to concur with the sexy pink-haired Dragon girl." a voice came from up in a tree nearby. Navi, Gandoma and Liban all whipped around, and saw Akasha Bloodriver herself sat, lazily swinging her legs, on the branch of a tree, while drinking from a large jar of blood. "You've passed me twice now, it's really rather amusing."

" _Wait, wait, wait!"_ Naud cried out. _"Is that BLOOD that Roxas' Rook is drinking! Wait, let me have a look at the records of his peerage!"_ There was the sound of papers being shuffled. _"That's right! It seems that Roxas Gremory's Mutation Rook is the legendary Vampiress from the Carmilla Faction, Akasha Bloodriver herself! Satan only knows how he managed to coax HER into his peerage!"_

Akasha giggled at the looks on Navi's, Gandoma's and Liban's faces, finished her drink of blood, and jumped down from the tree to do battle with them.

As soon as she landed on the ground, Akasha placed her hand on the ground, and as she did so, two magic-circles appeared in front of Liban and Navi, and out of them came... what seemed to look like beings, created entirely out of blood.

The one that appeared in front of Liban was a large humanoid creature with six arms, that wielded six swords, which were also made out of blood. The one that appeared in front of Navi was an average-sized Western Dragon.

At her mental command, the sword-wielding blood-creature attacked Liban, while the blood-Dragon attacked Navi, while Akasha jumped into the air and swung her leg at Gandoma, hitting him full in the face with enough force to send him flying through three trees, before he came to a stop.

Looking annoyed, Gandoma began to rush at Akasha, preparing to smash her in the face, but Akasha merely snapped her fingers and created a spike of blood from the ground, that severely impeded Gandoma's progress. He had to slide to a stop to avoid getting impaled on the spike, and that was the distraction Akasha needed to jump over the spike, land behind Gandoma, and send him flying forward with an incredibly powerful kick to the back, which was also infused with Holy energy.

Gandoma let out a roar of pain, and tried to attack Akasha again, but Roxas' Rook was far too fast for Sairaorg's Rook. As she heard the call of Liban Crocell being retired, and smirked in satisfaction, Akasha infused her legs with Holy energy, jumped into the air, delivered five fast mid-air kicks to Gandoma's head to send him flying backwards, and then manipulated the blood she had used to create the sword-wielding blood-being, and sent it all flying at Gandoma, simultaneously infusing it with Holy energy and crystalizing it at the last second to pepper him with enough Holy attacks to render Sairaorg's Rook unable to continue the fight.

Ignoring Naud's announcement that she was certainly worth a Mutation Rook worth 3 Rook pieces, if she were to be as strong as she is (which she was), Akasha turned on Navi to, to her surprise and slight disappointment, had managed to defeat the blood-dragon that she had sent at her.

Navi had also transformed into a Western Dragon, and was staring Akasha down.

"You know," the Dragon-Navi called down to Akasha. "I've only had to go into this form once before, and no Devil has managed to survive it!"

"Good thing I'm not just a Devil, then." Akasha replied, grinning and jumping into the air, avoiding the huge fiery blast that Navi shot from her mouth. Landing on Navi's head, Akasha got an idea, and (most of the audience winced at this) stamped on Navi's eye with one of her heeled shoes, prompting Navi to let out a shriek of agony, and draw blood, which was just what she, a Vampire, wanted.

"That's it." Akasha cooed, holding onto Navi with one hand (as she thrashed around, trying to throw Akasha off her). "Come on, now." With her other hand, she scooped up some of the blood that had came out of Navi's punctured eye, and licked it right out of her hand. "Ooohhhh~"

Licking her lips from how nice Navi's blood tasted (not quite as sweet and fulfilling as Roxas' blood, but oh well), Akasha focused the newfound aura she had, thanks to the blood she consumed, into her arm, and before everyone's eyes, her right arm began to change into the arm of that of a Dragon.

"You know, I don't usually like getting my hands dirty in a fight." Akasha remarked to Navi, as she continued to thrash around. "But this time, I think I can make an exception." Infusing Holy energy into her Dragon's arm, Akasha punched the back of Navi's head so hard that she went down with one single punch, landed on the ground, and moved no more.

" _I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Naud shouted. "I SIMPLY! DO NOT! BELIEVE IT! ROXAS' VAMPIRESS ROOK JUST RETIRED IMOGEN'S SIX-PIECE PAWN, SAIRAORG'S GIANT ROOK, AND HIS KNIGHT! ALL ON HER OWN! JUST WHAT OTHER POWERFUL BEINGS DOES ROXAS GREMORY HAVE IN HIS PEERAGE?!"_

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 45 minutes._

Misteeta and Himari, who had been the ones to Retire Rias and Asia, were walking quickly through the forest. They had crossed the red stream, and thanks to this, knew that they were fast approaching Roxas' base.

As they hurried towards where they thought the base would be, they heard a loud scuffling of leaves. In an instant, Himari drew her sword, and Misteeta readied her staff, but they found that they were facing Cana, Ladora and Chifuyu (the latter of which was clad inside a suit of platinum armour that resembled of medieval Knight of old, and had a helmet that covered her entire face. She also held a gigantic white and blue broad-sword in her hand.

"Oh, it's just you." Cana remarked, sighing. "I thought we'd be facing down Roxas when we got this close."

"Same." Himari replied. "Good to know we're now here. So we can fight whoever comes up against us togeth-"

["VANISHING DRAGON, BALANCE BREAKER!"]

 **Remaining members of Roxas' Peerage:**

 **Roxas (24), Valian (18), Akasha (30), Akeno (6), Kuroka (4), Neo (2)**

 **Total Value: 84**

 **Remaining members of Sairaorg and Imogen's Peerages:**

 **Sairaorg (10), Kuisha (9), Coriana (3), Misteeta (3), Beruka (3), Ladora (5), Regulus (7)**

 **Imogen (11), Cana (9), Himari (3), Chifuyu (1)**

 **Total Values: 61**

 **And that's the fifteenth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory, everybody! The Rating Game between Roxas, Sairaorg and Imogen has begun, and so far, things seem to be... rather tipped in Roxas' favour, as far as value-numbers go. But in terms of fighter-numbers, he's still outnumbered. Though not quite to the same degree as before.**

 **Also Seekvaira got *in the voice of the gaming sound effect* DENIED~**

 **And no. I'm not sorry for that reference.**

 **Apart from that, what else? Uh... a reference to the Avengers (who may or may not be showing up next chapter)? That's something.**

 **DxD Discord Server Link: discord. Gg/TGPM9pH**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for is is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

 **Akame: 81-56-83**

 **Next Time: The End of the Rating Game.**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Shit." Roxas muttered. "I was hoping that I'd at least make it through this game with my Queen."_

" _No such luck, I'm afraid, Roxas!" the armour-clad Imogen replied._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've gone back and added the B-W-H measurements to all the female characters that will be recurring in this fic. So you might wanna go back and read up on them.**

 **A/N II** **: Ebony Envelopment is the name of the Longinus that is formed when all seven Vritra-based Sacred Gears are combined.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Valian vs. Cana, Ladora, Misteeta, Himari and Chifuyu**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 42 minutes._

Valian grinned under her Scale Mail armour, as she looked around, seeing who her five victims for the match were.

'Imogen's Queen, daughter of Gildarts Clive...' she mused. 'The sole remaining member of the Buné Clan, the two people who took out Rias and Asia, and the wielder of the White Knight Shirokishi, an armour-type Sacred Gear. Shouldn't be too hard to take out.'

"The White Dragon Empress..." Misteeta whispered, before pointing his staff at her. The same blue markings appeared on Valian's armour, but Valian didn't even flinch.

"What did you suppress, Misteeta?" Himari asked, curiously.

"Her ability to Divide." Misteeta replied. "Now everyone here can face her with all our- agh!" Before Sairaorg's Bishop could finish, Valian had flown forward at great speed, and smashed her armour-clad fist against Misteeta's face, sending him flying away, in a haze of blue light.

As the blue markings on Valian began to disappear, she turned on Ladora Buné, who had transformed into an average-sized Western Dragon with black scales, and flew right at him, latching onto his head.

["Divide!"] Albion called, inside Valian's Gear. ["Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"]

The black Dragon that was Ladora shook for a moment, then expired from his Dragon form, quickly reverting to his human form, and landing on the ground, on his hands and knees, shaking.

"Hehe." Valian chuckled, summoning two balls of the Primordial Power of Darkness through the use of the gained demonic energy. Looking down at Ladora and Himari, she threw the balls at them, one each. When they made their marks (Himari was unable to run away from the ball of darkness) they were both retired as quickly as Misteeta was.

Hearing a growl of anger from behind, Valian turned around, in time to grab the gigantic blade of the broad-sword that Chifuyu Orimura, inside her Shirokishi armour, had swung at her. With a quick jerk of her hand, she pulled the sword from its owners' grasp, tossed it into the air, caught it on the hand on the handle, and threw it far, far away like a javalin.

Finding that she was unable to really defend herself, Chifuyu tried to fly away, but Valian was, again, too quick for her.

Accelerating to just under the speed of sound in under a second, she swung back her fist, infused it with Holy Energy, and punched Imogen's helpless Pawn so hard that her armour (Shirokishi was only a low-tier Sacred Gear, after all) was destroyed, leaving the black-haired woman totally defenceless.

Not that that mattered, as it seemed that the impact of Valian's punch was enough to knock her out, given that Chifuyu was Retired, seconds later.

Twisting her body around to look at Cana, who was shaking in fear on the ground, Valian made to attack her, and give her a peaceful end to the Rating Game, but she found herself interrupted by the fact a gigantic blast of Holy Lighting flew at Cana from behind, and Retired her in one shot.

Valian held up her hand to shield her eyes from the dust that suddenly rose as a result of such a strong blast, but when the dust cleared, she saw that Akeno Himejima, hanging on eight white Devil wings, was there, looking as fine as ever.

"Hey, Akeno." Valian greeted Roxas' sole Bishop, while deactivating her armour.

" _Well, damn." Raven's voice came from the commentary box. "The daughter of Baraqiel, a formerly Stray Nekoshou, the legendary Vampiress Akasha Bloodriver, and the host of Albion himself, the former and latter of whom seem to both be Nephalems, given their uses of Holy Energy, who just destroyed a large-ass chunk of Sairaorg's and Imogen's force, that being Imogen's second Knight, third Pawn, and Sairaorg's second Rook and first Bishop, on his own. Not to mention Akeno striking Cana down from behind. Roxas' peerage is a lot of things, but it certainly isn't boring."_

"Damn right." Valian muttered, as she descended to the ground beside her close friend.

 **Line Break**

In Imogen's and Sairaorg's hut, both Kings looked at each other when they heard the announcement from Raven that Roxas' Queen, the host of Albion, and Roxas' Bishop, Akeno Himejima, had just destroyed what was essentially half of their remaining force in the Rating Game.

If they were correct (and most times, they were), their remaining force included themselves (obviously), Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg's Queen, Coriana Andrealphus, Sairaorg's half-Succubus Bishop, Beruka Furcas, Sairaorg's Knight, and Regulus, Sairaorg's sole Pawn, who was stood by his Master.

"I think now's a good a time as any to get out into the game ourselves, eh Sairaorg?" Imogen asked. "There's only one group of our force left, and it's all members of your peerage."

"Yeah, it is, Imogen." Sairaorg replied, putting a hand on his chin and thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I think we should come out now."

"Shall I accompany you, Master?" Regulus asked.

"No." Sairaorg replied, to his Pawn. "Stay here, until I call you to me."

Regulus silently nodded, and watched Sairaorg and Imogen leave their hut, and begin walking out into the woods.

"Oh, my!" Naud's voice came booming over the crowd, who were watching in the Agares Stadium. "Sairaorg Bael and Imogen Belial have decided to step out of their base and into the Game themselves. Roxas' peerage, wherever they are on the field, had better prepare themselves! Not many Devils can claim, with proof, to be stronger than either of these two exceptional Devils, let alone both of them!"

"I'm gonna go on ahead." Imogen muttered to Sairaorg, spreading ten leathery Dragon wings, and flying off on them.

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 38 minutes_

Valian and Akeno, who had been walking for a while, came into a small clearing, with the sun (the in-Rating Game sun, to be more exact) shining through a gap in the trees, and casting a rather beautiful atmosphere across the area.

"Man." Valian remarked to her friend. "If we weren't in the middle of a forty-minutes-left battle, I'd sit down and take a nap here."

"Me too." Akeno replied, looking around. "This place is really cool."

"You said it." Valian replied, looking up. "Though it's about to get a lot less cool."

Akeno looked up, and saw three individuals, two females, one horse-riding male, coming into the clearing, directly opposite them: Kuisha Abaddon, Coriana Andrealphus and Beruka Furcas.

"Damn." she muttered. "Shall I try my luck with the Bishop and Knight, Valian?"

"If you're up for it." Valian replied. "Since you took down Imogen's Queen, I think I'll take down Sairaorg's."

["I don't think so."] A deep voice came from above. ["Why don't you try and come and fight me, Albion? Or are you saving your gay ass for Ddraig's fiery cock?"]

["I see you're just as vulgar as you were in your glory days, Vritra."] Albion replied, inside Valian's Sacred Gear (which automatically activated), as Valian looked up, seeing Imogen Belial floating on ten Dragonic wings.

There was a small black bracer in the form of a small, cute black chameleon-like lizard with violet eyes and a deformed face on her hand, as well.

["Did losing to Indra not teach you anything?"] Albion asked, sounding slightly smug.

["Shut the fuck up!"] Vritra growled. ["That sarcastic, arrogant, warmongering, deceitful piece of shit cheated!"]

["Well, you can be sure that my host and I won't cheat in this fight."] Albion growled back. ["Valian?"]

"Got it." Valian replied, equipping her Balance Breaker armour and flying up to meet Imogen. "Akeno! Why don't you deal with Kuisha instead?"

"Will do." Akeno replied, spreading her eight white Devil wings and facing Kuisha, who hung on six Devil wings.

 **Valian and Imogen**

Once she reached her level, Valian flew straight at Imogen, stretching her arm out and preparing to Divide her power. However, Imogen just floated in place and let Valian try, and fail, to Divide her energy.

"The hell?!" Valian cried, before Imogen swung around and kicked her in the abdomen, sending her flying back in the air for a second before she righted herself, and flew back at Imogen, throwing punches at her.

"I nullified your ability to Divide my strength." Imogen explained, simply, while either dodging or blocking Valian's punches. When Valian tried to headbutt her, she grabbed Valian's armour-clad head in one hand, and focused a large pulse of mixed demonic and dragonic energy into it, which was enough to send Valian flying back, putting some space between her and Roxas' Queen.

"I'd nullify your entire Sacred Gear," Imogen remarked, conversationally. "But I'm not trained enough in my Worthlessness ability to nullify more than one ability at once. Plus..." Imogen waved her hand, and a large ball of black fire appeared above her head.

Imogen snapped her fingers, and the ball split into five smaller balls, which she mentally commanded to fly at Valian from different angles. Valian was forced to quickly fly downwards to avoid the first two and up to avoid the third. She was unable to prevent the fourth one from hitting her (even if it only did minor damage to her) and she thrust out her hand when she saw the fifth one flying at her.

["Reflect!"] Albion cried, and a white shield that looked like a Dragon's scale appeared, which the ball of fire impacted. The fireball flew back the way it had came, and out into the distance.

"Well, shit." Valian muttered, as she flew out of the range of a dark, shadowy aura that made to restrain her movement. "Time for a change of strategy."

Flying upward, and then changing direction to fly straight down at speed, Valian clashed with Imogen.

 **Akeno and Kuisha**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 36 minutes_

"This won't last long." Akeno remarked to Kuisha, lifting her hand up and creating a large bolt of Holy Lightning, and firing it towards Sairaorg's blonde-haired Queen. Kuisha, to her slight surprise, didn't move, or make any attempt to try and avoid the attack.

Instead, a number of black holes, of varying sizes, appeared around her, which seemed to pull the Lightning into them.

"You're right." Kuisha replied, casting a look up at Valian and Imogen, who were both giving everything they had into their own right, for a moment, before looking at Akeno again. "It won't."

The same number of holes that appeared around Kuisha appeared around Akeno, and before she could react, she was impacted by the immense force of her own Holy Lightning.

Kuisha chuckled to herself, before she saw that, rather than shrieking in pain and falling to the ground, Akeno seemed to shatter like glass from the impact of her own Holy Lightning.

"What?!" Kuisha shouted. That was the only thing she could shout before she felt a splintering pain in her back, as she felt a large attack from Akeno hit her in the back, and send her to the ground.

"Heheh~" Akeno giggled. "I heard from Kuroka before you got here about what happened with her and Neo. "Are you ever going to not fall for that?"

Getting back up, groaning in pain, Kuisha made to cast a powerful ice-based spell at Akeno, but before she could fire it, she felt something else impact her back, but unlike before, this attack pierced her back, and impaled her through the stomach.

Kuisha gave a (louder) groan of pain, and tried to look around to see what had impaled her, but she couldn't, before she collapsed to the ground, and was retired.

Akeno looked down, and grinned at the sight of Neoplitan standing over where Kuisha's body had been.

" _Seems that Imogen and Sairaorg's peerages aren't the only ones with tactical expertise."_ Ruval surmised. _"Neopolitan creating an illusion of Roxas' Bishop while Sairaorg's Queen was distracted, enabling Akeno to get behind her and send her to the ground, where she was finished off from behind. A very well-done method of retiring an opponent who, otherwise, could've caused Roxas' peerage some serious trouble with her Hole ability."_

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 35 minutes._

"Kuisha!" Beruka shouted, at the sight of his Queen being knocked out so easily. Cracking the reins on his horse, Altobrau, he tried to run at Roxas' pink and brown-haired Pawn, and run her through with the spear in his hand.

Key word: Tried.

It was a second after he'd given Altobrau the command to go that Beruka Furcas found that his horse didn't seem to have the energy to move as quickly as he did.

"Albotrau, what's wrong with you?" he shouted. Sairaorg's sole remaining Knight looked around when he heard a female giggle, and his eyes fell on Kuroka, who was holding her hand out.

"It seems your horse doesn't have the energy to go as fast as it usually does." Kuroka grinned, as up above, Akeno was charging up another blast of Holy Lightning. "What a shame."

Kuroka closed her hand into a fist, and right on cue, Albotrau fell down to the ground, seeming to have lost the energy to even stay upright. Beruka didn't have the time to even shout out, before Akeno's Holy Lightning engulfed him, and both he and his Horse disappeared.

Kuroka grinned, as her golden eyes fell on Coriana Andrealphus, who had spread six Devil wings, and who had conjured up a spear, made of ice, in each hand, and was flying up to Akeno.

The black-haired Nekoshou turned on Coriana, and made to use Senjutsu to interrupt her ki flow and render her unable to find the energy to even move, so she could be easily defeated, the same trick she had pulled on Beruka's Altobrau, but she found that she couldn't.

Because Sairaorg Bael himself had appeared out of _fucking nowhere_ and punched her so hard in the face that the unfortunate Nekoshou flew through four trees before coming to a stop, and being retired.

Two seconds later, before she could cast an illusion to protect herself, Neo met the same fate.

"Kuroka?! Neo?!" Valian "Kuroka?! Neo?!" Akeno cried, looking down. She had barely raised her hands to create a magical barrier before Sairaorg jumped up into the air, and swung his leg so hard into her abdomen that she went flying backwards out of sight. Those around swore that they heard a sonic boom going off from Sairaorg's kick.

"Coriana." Sairaorg spoke to his sole remaining peerage member (sans Regulus). "I'd leave, if I were you. The only remaining members of Roxas' peerage left could snap you in half like a toothpick, and I don't left could snap you in half like a toothpick, and I don't want that for you."

Coriana nodded, and left, in a haze of blue light, Retiring herself, right as Sairaorg turned around to see Akasha Bloodriver stepping out of the forest, drinking from another jar of blood. Once she finished the jar, she silently looked at Sairaorg, while twirling the empty jar on her finger.

She then proceeded to throw the glass jar at the black-haired youth, as hard as she could. The jar hit Sairaorg in the face and shattered on impact.

Hissing in pain and shaking his face rapidly to get the glass shards out of his face, Sairaorg raised his fist, his face mildly bleeding, just in time to block Akasha's flying kick.

 **Akasha vs. Sairaorg**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 33 minutes._

Akasha, who had been pushed back by the force of Sairaorg's punch, dashed towards Sairaorg and tried to roundhouse-kick him, but Sairaorg jumped up into the air, flipped over, and landed behind Akasha.

His attempt to punch Akasha missed, and more attempts by him were blocked by Akasha's skilled arms. However, one got through Akasha's guard, which sent her flying backwards.

Sairaorg back-flipped away from Roxas' sole Rook (he had heard that her power was of legendary status, so the Bael Heir had quickly decided to take a more cautious approach in fighting her).

Akasha raised her legs and began kicking, while sending softball-sized shots of blood from her feet through magic-circles at Sairaorg's position, which he was quick to dodge. After a few of these, Akasha jumped forward, up into the air, and tried to axe-kick Sairaorg from above.

Sairaorg raised his fists to block the attack, and pushed Akasha up and away from him. The pink-haired Vampiress landed on her feet, and ducked under Sairaorg's attempted punch, countering the attack by back-flipping from her position on the ground, her right foot connecting with Sairaorg's chin with a satisfying crack.

" _And the first blood of the fight between Sairaorg Bael and Akasha Bloodriver goes to Akasha!"_ Naud annouced, to the excited crowd. _"...Get it? Blood? Because she's a Vampire?"_

" _No, Naud."_ Raven stated, in a deadpan tone. _"Just... no."_

" _At least I'm not as bad as your daughter."_ Naud muttered. _"Or your first Bishop."_

" _There's a time and a place for jokes."_ Raven replied. _"This is neither."_

Sairaorg landed on his feet from the kick Akasha had delivered him, and ran back at him, throwing rapid punches, all of which were either directly blocked, redirected away from his target by said target, or just missed.

When he tried to kick her, Akasha raised her leg to block Sairaorg's attack, then jumped into the air and tried to axe-kick Sairaorg again. However, Sairaorg just rolled away from the kick, and tried to punch Akasha while she was low on the ground.

Despite this, Akasha leapt gracefully into the air, span over, landed on her right hand, and using that to keep her balance, kicked Sairaorg twice in the abdomen, and pushed up with her hand to land back on her feet.

Sairaorg dodged the initial kick, aimed at his face, that Akasha followed up with, as well as the follow-up to that kick that went straight into the ground, though that didn't stop him from feeling the shockwave from the force of Akasha's kick.

Sairaorg blocked Akasha's next kick.

Akasha dodged Sairaorg's next kick.

Sairaorg dodged Akasha's neck kick, blocked her follow-up, and when she jumped into the air and tried to kick his bloody face, the (officially) Strongest Young Devil raised his hands to block the kick, but the force of the kick was such that he slid back, his guard momentarily broken.

Akasha rushed forward, kicking Sairaorg in the abdomen again, but was left open to a harsh uppercut from Sairaorg, making her groan in pain. Sairaorg followed up by elbowing Akasha in the stomach with enough force to send her flying to the ground.

When Sairaorg dashed forward to try and finish the fight, Akasha used her hands to get back in the air, and back-flipped away from Sairaorg's further attempts to punch her, but one time, she got unlucky, and was hit in the face, sending her flying out of the clearing and into the forest.

Sairaorg barely had a second to catch his breath and wipe the sweat and blood from his face when Akasha came jumping back, her nose bleeding, and caught Sairaorg off-guard, prompting him to go into defense-mode.

Akasha came at Sairaorg with a few quick kicks aimed at his legs, which Sairaorg blocked with the combat-boots he wore. Akasha then switched to aiming kicks at his stomach, most of which made their mark, before she swung her other leg around and kicked Sairaorg in the back, making him give his own groan of pain.

Despite this, Sairaorg leaned back to dodge Akasha's follow-up kick, tried to punch Akasha and missed, tried to punch Akasha again but his kick was directed away from Akasha's chest by her leg and ducked Akasha's own kick, aimed at his head.

However, he was unable to stop Akasha from swinging around him and kicking him in the back of the head, sending him flying a few feet away and having to kiss the floor.

He was back in his feet in a second, and just in time to dodge the blast of blood that Akasha sent at him from her foot. Keeping her leg in the air, Akasha started kicking in rapid succession, sending out a flurry of the same blood-balls with each kick, and also spinning around as she kicked.

The blood-balls, rather than homing in on Sairaorg (who was forced to either take them head on or dodge, as she was kicking too fast for even him to think about approaching her), stayed in the air and orbited around Akasha, while she continued to keep kicking, until the orbiting balls of blood almost blocked sight to the outside world entirely.

It was at that moment when Akasha jumped into the air, and swung her leg down at Akasha, and by her mental command, all of the blood-balls that had gathered around her froze solid, were infused with golden Holy Energy, and flew right towards Sairaorg, who had to let out a shriek of pain from being barraged by such a strong attack.

" _I-is that it?"_ Naud asked the crowd, who were loving the fight that was going on (along with the fight between Valian and Imogen (the latter seemed to have the upper hand) that was going on up above). _"Did Akasha just take out the Strongest Young Devil, just like that?"_

Right as Naud posed that question, he was proven wrong, as Sairaorg jumped up into the air, bruised and battered but no less determined to win, and cried out "REGULUS!"

Landing on the ground, he dashed towards Akasha, and the two traded blows faster than most of the audience could see for a few seconds, before an enormous golden lion, four to five meters tall, with a jewel on its forehead, came bounding into the clearing, ready to aid its master...

Before an arrow of white Light whizzed through the air, struck the mid-air Regulus squarely between the eyes, and Retired the Nemean Lion within an instant.

"Wh-what?" Sairaorg cried, just as he saw Regulus fading away and Ruval calling his retirement.

"Well, that was something." Akasha remarked, getting back into a combat stance. "Looks like- ugh!"

Sairaorg, who seemed to be coated in a bright aura that Akasha barely had the time to recognise as Touki, dashed at Akasha and punched her once, twice, thrice, four times, five times, six times, seven times, eight times, and a ninth and final time, in less than three seconds, before the pink-haired Vampiress, blood flying from her face, went flying, and crashed into a tree... knocked out.

"Hah... hah..." Sairaorg panted, pulling a Phoenix Tear out of his pocket and using it on himself as Akasha faded away in a haze of blue light, while Naud called her Retirement. "That was the best fight I've had in a very long time."

"I'm glad my Rook was able to give you such a fight."

Sairaorg looked around, and standing in the entrance to the clearing, with a bow in his hand, and his shining silver hair let down, was Roxas Gremory.

"Hello, Sairaorg." Roxas greeted his first-cousin once-removed, transforming the bow back into a golden headband, and tying his hair back up. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Right back at you, Roxas." Sairaorg replied. As his body fully healed, as a result of drinking his Phoenix Tear, the two fighters got into combat stances (while Sairaorg amplified the Touki around his body), and rushed at each other.

At around the same time, as Valian and Imogen duked it out, Vritra cried out ["EBONY ENVELOPMENT, BALANCE BREAKER! SCALE MAIL!"], which coated Imogen in a black Dragon's armour, exactly the same as

 **Roxas vs. Sairaorg**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 28 minutes._

 _Music: Speed of Light – Iron Maiden_

The two fighters' fists clashed with their faces at the same time, while in the stadium, the sound of the cheers of the crowd seemed to amplify tenfold, at seeing Roxas Gremory himself come out to play.

Roxas and Sairaorg pulled back, and tried to punch each other again, but this time, their fists collided with each other, and they began to struggle, fist on fist.

"Ngh...!" Roxas growled, as he pushed as hard as he could with his fist against Sairaorg's own, but he was all too aware that slowly, surely, Sairaorg was pushing his fist back.

Eventually, he had to give, and let Sairaorg push his fist away, and follow up with a punch to the gut that sent Roxas stumbling back a few feet.

"Nice punch, Roxas." Sairaorg grinned, as Roxas wiped blood from his nose. "That was very good. However..." he grinned. "Can you keep this up for the whole match?!"

"All that and more!" Roxas yelled, as Sairaorg ran at him. He blocked Sairaorg's punch with his arm, tanked Sairaorg's second punch, blocked his third and fourth, flipped away, and dashed at Sairaorg again. His black-haired cousin tried to uppercut him, but Roxas ducked under the punch, swung around Sairaorg and kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling forward. As he turned around, Roxas smirked, and Sairaorg smirked in return.

"You're holding back, Roxas." he stated, bluntly. "I know you are."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, before having to dodge Sairaorg's punches. "No, I'm not!"

"You are." Sairaorg replied, as his fist connected with Roxas' face, which was repaid in kind by Roxas punching him in the gut, and following up with a harsh kick. "I heard what happened after I left that party we were at together. You pulled out the Holy Sword Excalibur Galatine during a confrontation with your father."

"I did." Roxas replied, delivering an uppercut of his own to Sairaorg's face, sending him flying upward. He then spun around on the floor and kicked upward three times, all three kicks connecting with Sairaorg's chest and sending him away. As he got back to his feet, he asked. "So?"

"So..." Sairaorg replied, as he landed on his feet, and looked at Roxas. "Since you're a Devil, if you were a Devil/Human Hybrid, you wouldn't be able to wield that sword, the fact that you physically CAN'T become a Devil/Human Hybrid notwithstanding."

"And?" Roxas asked, reaching up behind him and playing with his headband.

"And..." Sairaorg replied. "That can only mean one thing. You, Roxas Gremory, are a Nephalem. A Devil/Angel Hybrid."

The crowd went mental at this revelation. Roxas, the King of his Peerage, being a Nephalem was a perfect explanation for the members of his peerage, particularly Valian and Akasha, being able to use Holy Energy during their respective fights in the Rating Game.

"Which, unless I'm much mistaken." Sairaorg smirked. "You're able to use Holy Light."

"I am." Roxas replied, glaring at Sairaorg.

"Well, come on, then!" Sairaorg, shouted, getting back into a combat stance, and glaring back at Roxas, a battle-hungry grin on his face. "Come at me with everything you've got! Including that Holy Light!"

"Well, you asked for it!" Roxas shouted back, his hands beginning to be covered in their own dense, white aura, and dashing at Sairaorg faster than he could see.

Before Sairaorg could try to punch Roxas, the centuries-old Nephalem swung his Primordial Light-infused fist at Sairaorg with everything he had, and crashed it against his face.

Sairaorg, who could feel his face bruising under Roxas' fist, yelled out in pain from the Light impacting his body, but smiled as he punched Roxas back, with his Touki-infused fist, which had the same physical effect on Roxas, but didn't hurt him as much. However, another punch from Sairaorg was enough to send Roxas, despite his physical durability being greater than his, backwards and onto the ground.

Jumping back to his feet, Roxas ran at Sairaorg, ducked his punch, an attempt to stop him from coming, and punched him in the chest once, twice, thrice, up to TEN times, before Sairaorg slid back, clutching his chest.

"Man..." he groaned. "That really hurt, Roxas. Well done." Despite the obvious pain he was in, Sairaorg ran at Roxas, and attempted yet another punch.

'This guy won't give up, will he?' Roxas thought, as his right fist clashed, again, with Sairaorg's, while he used his left fist to punch him in the lower chest once, twice, three times, four times, before delivering a final punch to Sairaorg's midriff, leaving him open.

Roxas took full advantage, rushing forward, spinning around, and delivering a devastating Light-infused kick, right above where Sairaorg's liver was. Before Sairaorg could even react, Roxas decided to finish the job, and delivered another harsh punch to the same spot he'd just kicked.

And right there and then, Sairaorg, clutching that spot on his body, keeled over, and fell to the ground, incapacitated.

"Hahh... hah..." Roxas panted himself, as Sairaorg began to fade away, in a haze of blue light, the sign that he was retired. "One down, one to go. I guess not even Devils that've trained themselves to their absolute physical potential for decades on end don't have full immunity to liver shots."

["Well, no shit!"] Vritra cried, from the fight between his host and Roxas' Queen that was going on above him. ["It's probably the most vulnerable vital organ in the human body, and we all know what happens when any of those get hit hard enough."]

"Death, if untreated." Roxas replied. "Good thing there's free medical attention given to participants at the end of every Rating Game."

A few seconds after he said that, Roxas widened his red eyes as Imogen lifted her armoured leg up, and axe-kicked Valian with such force that her armour simply shattered, like Valian had done to Chifuyu a quarter of an hour ago.

Along with that, Valian flew backward, but Imogen was hot on her tail, catching Valian with another hard punch to the face. Valian let out a scream of pain, and flew downwards. She landed on the ground, bounced a few times and crashed through a couple of trees before landing on the ground, and moving no more.

A second later, she was Retired.

"Shit." Roxas muttered. "I was hoping that I'd at least make it through this game with my Queen."

"No such luck, I'm afraid, Roxas!" the armour-clad Imogen replied. "Looks like it's you or me for this Rating Game."

"Damn straight." Roxas replied, spreading his ten wings, and flying into the air, so he was on a level with Imogen, while healing himself via magic to the point that he was in as good a physical condition as he could ever be, at present. Now."

The former Gremory Heir regarded the current Belial Heiress with confident eyes, and made a 'come on!' motion with his hand.

"Bring it."

 **Line Break**

At the Avengers Tower (formerly known as Stark Tower), in Manhattan, New York, three individuals sat in a living-room type place, talking casually to each other: two men and one woman.

One of the men was a rather tall guy, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a very toned body, and was wearing casual clothing, coloured red, white and blue.

The second of the men was a bit smaller than the first, with short brown hair and matching eyes. He seemed to look rather shyer than the first man, and wore a buttoned shirt and pants.

The sole woman amongst the three was, in a couple of words, stunningly hot. Her hair had a slight curl to it, and was coloured dark red. Her figure was also one that most supermodels would trade their souls (not that the general public considered them to have souls in the first place) for. She wore a pair of combat boots, dark skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, black sweater and brown leather jacket.

"Anyone know where Thor is?" the blonde guy, Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America, asked.

"Asgard." the brown-haired man, Bruce Banner, replied. "Visiting his ancestor. Of the same name."

"Right." Rogers replied, nodding. "What about Hawkeye?" he asked, to the red-haired woman, Natasha Romanoff.

"Hunting a Stray Devil a few miles east of here." Romanoff replied, calmly. "It's a Low-Class one, so only he went.

Rogers made to ask something else, but someone, a middle-aged man of average height, black hair and wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans, came walking up to them.

"Hey, everyone." Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, a self-proclaimed billionaire, genius, former playboy and philanthropist, spoke to his three comrades. "There's something you might want to see."

"Stark, no-one wants to see what hair-brained mechanical scheme you've come up with." Natasha Romaoff replied.

"No, it's nothing like that." Stark replied. "Seriously, come on."

He left the room, and after looking at each other, Rogers, Banner and Romanoff all decided to get up and follow Tony into his office, where there was a seventy-inch plasma-screen TV (which Netflix, of course).

Also in Tony's office with him was an African-American man with black complexion. He was bald, and had only one eye (which was his right eye. His left eye was covered by a black eye-patch, and it had a couple of scars visible across it. He wore a leather coat, and black clothes underneath.

"Okay Stark, what's this all about?" Rogers asked. "Oh, hello, Director."

"Tony, here, has just stumbled across a live broadcast of a Rating Game." Nick Fury, current Director of SHIELD, replied, referring to the competitions between Devils and their peerages that he and Thor (the actual Thor, the ancestor of the man that Asgard had sent to help humanity stop Loki from attacking New York (even if the attack from the Norse God of Mischief had been stopped by a certain someone who all the original six Avengers had a bit of a grudge against)) had informed everyone about. "And one of the participants in the game is someone you might know pretty well."

Steve, Natasha and Banner all looked at the TV, where, flying on ten white bat-like wings, and clashing with a woman in black armour (all five individuals in the room could tell that the armour-clad individual was female), was...

"Roxas?!" Steve and Natasha both called, at the exact same time. Steve was more shocked than anything to see the face of the centuries-old Nephalem again in his life, while Natasha sounded legitimately pissed-off (which was surprising, considering how, given that she lied and tricked people for a living, she, 90% of the time, she seemed to put up a stone-cold, fearless front) to see Roxas' face again.

After all. He was the one responsible for rendering her out of action for a good few months with a very well-placed blow to her nether regions.

Though even she had to admit that she had, in a sense, asked for it. Or at least Director Fury thought that way, given how, after learning what had happened, he'd yelled at her for a good hour.

"Well, at least we know he's in the Underworld, and we, therefore, can't track him." Nick replied, sounding slightly annoyed himself, as he had authorized some agents to keep an eye on Roxas Gremory as best they could, in the aftermath of a certain event a few years ago. "Yet."

"Doesn't he still live in Spain?" Banner spoke, for the first time since entering the room.

"No." Fury replied "He moved to Greece about a month ago. He might have found out that we were monitoring him, given that we haven't been able to get any info on him beyond that he moved."

Tony, however, was taking very great interest in the Rating Game, as he saw the black-armour-wearing woman opening her hand and letting a large stream of fire fly towards Roxas, who flew up and dodged the attack.

"Okay, I'm putting $25 on Roxas winning this match." Tony remarked. "Given how soundly he kicked our asses a few years ago, and since he has ten wings now, instead of eight. Who else wants to bet?"

Natasha was fast to bet on Imogen.

 **Roxas vs. Imogen**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 24 minutes._

Casting a barrier using Angel Magic fractions of a second before Imogen's armoured punch could hit him, Roxas flew back, snapped his fingers, and several magic-circles appeared around him.

Waving his hand, Roxas sent a barrage of spells, from a mixture of types of magical classifications (those classifications being Devil Magic, White Magic, Black Magic, Vampire Magic and Norse Magic, to be exact) at his armoured opponent, mentally redirecting the shots of magic away from Imogen at the last second, in order to confuse her, and then directing them back at her from different angles.

"Goddamit!" Imogen growled, under her armour, as she tried to use magic to invade Roxas' mind and see what his next move would be. 'He's defending his mind via magic! What was that called again?'

["Occlumency."] Vritra deadpanned, in Imogen's mind. However, his host wasn't paying attention, as Roxas rushed right at Imogen, and began throwing a barrage of mid-air punches and kicks at her, with some hitting, some being blocked, and some missing.

Imogen returned in kind, though none of her punches and kicks were able to make their mark on Roxas. Some came close to hitting, some would have hit, had Roxas not redirected them away with magic or by using his body to physically move her limbs away from him. However, her first punch made its mark against Roxas' unguarded torso, and Roxas, like Sairaorg, earlier, groaned in pain, and would have keeled over, had he not been in the air.

Smirking, Imogen raised her armoured foot, and axe-kicked Roxas so hard in the head that he flew down to the ground (a shockwave emanated from where he landed), slightly dazed.

"Uurgh..." Roxas groaned, getting back to his feet, and shaking his head in order to clear it. "Doloris Vim, I presume?"

"Yup." Imogen replied, as the head-portion of her armour disappeared, revealing her face, as she smirked down at Roxas. "One of my seven Sacred Gears, that holds one seventh of Vritra's soul. Amplifies the amount of pain an attack causes, as long as it causes pain to them in the first place."

"I see." Roxas replied. "Yeah, I remember. I read Valian's report on you and all your Gears. Well, then."

Roxas jumped back, into the thicket of trees, where Imogen was unable to see him. For a few seconds, he stayed in there, but before long, he came flying out of the trees, darkness-spear in hand, and wearing what looked like plates of ice, all over his body.

Roxas gave a yell, and thrust the darkness-spear at Imogen, who thrust her hands forward and negated the Primordial Power of Darkness out of existence, but as she began to negate the attack, Roxas let go of the darkness-spear, flew around to the back of Imogen, and delivered a pair of swift punches to her back, followed up by a kick that sent her spiralling through the air, until she caught herself in mid-air.

"Not bad." Imogen praised Roxas. "But Doloris Vim isn't the only trick up my sleeve!" She opened her armoured hand, and let out a large ball of black flames, Blaze Black Flare, sending it straight at Roxas. The flames attatched themselves to Roxas' ice-armour, and began to melt it away, at a rapid rate.

Growling, Roxas teleported himself out of his ice-armour (which the black fire melted away, seconds after he left the armour, equipped a new armour, and flew towards Imogen, rolling in the air to avoid the fire that she sent at him.

Once he reached Imogen, Roxas swung his fist at her, but she blocked the attack. She jabbed her fist out, but Roxas dodged the attack, and returned fire, punching Imogen in the face at the same time as Imogen used her other fist to punch Roxas in the face.

However, she found that she could not amplify the pain the damage dealt to Roxas... because the armoured Roxas didn't feel any pain, under his armour!

'Clever little dick.' Imogen thought, as she tanked a punch from Roxas to the chest, and another one to the face, before she delivered a one-two right back at him. 'Armouring himself to the point that my physical attacks don't do any damage, to render the Gear I rely on the most worthless. Heh, I guess this is what it feels like.'

Roxas punched Imogen's armoured face, but Imogen was fast to counter with a punch to Roxas' armoured abdomen, which made him keel over via reflex, given the force Imogen punched him with, but he felt no pain. Roxas himself returned with a punch to Imogen's face, blocked Imogen's headbutt with his own armoured face, punched her in the abdomen, and was forced to tank another punch to the face.

" _HOLY SHIT!"_ Naud, forgetting that there were children in the audience (it didn't matter, the microphones that were used to broadcast his commentary over the loudspeakers in the stadiums (as well as to the people watching on TV at home) were laced with spells to automatically censor any foul language he uttered. And a good thing too), shouted. Even though he could barely hear himself over the immensely loud chants from the fans, either in support for Roxas or in support for Imogen. _"This has to be the most intense fist-fight we've ever seen in a Rating Game like this! A fitting finale for a Game that will surely be remembered for centuries to come!"_

Roxas blocked a punch from Imogen with his arm, and deflected it away from him, before floating backward to avoid Imogen clasping her hands together and swinging them downwards with such force that Roxas felt the wind generated from such an attack fly across his face, even though the attack missed him by about a metre.

He counted with a punch to Imogen's open chest and tried to follow up with an uppercut, but Imogen dodged it, and countered with a punch to Roxas' face, which he took, and pushed away from him with his head, before returning in kind.

"Imogen..." Roxas growled, as he tanked another punch to his stomach from Imogen.

"Roxas..." Imogen gave a dragon-like snarl, as she tried to punch Roxas in the face. However, he swung his body to the side, took the chance to grab her arm, and throw her into a tree.

"I will kick your ass, no matter how hard you try, and I will win this fight!" both combatants shouted, as Roxas flew towards Imogen, ready to punch her in the face. But Imogen blocked Roxas' punch, directed his punch upwards, away from her, kicked his armoured crotch, then used another kick to put some distance between her and him, as she got to her feet.

'Even if...' both armoured fighters thought, as Imogen flew upward, extending her hand out and letting loose four moderately-sized black tentacles, which extended from her arm and flew towards Roxas. 'This is...'

Roxas quickly created a sword of light, and tried to cut the four tentacles. However, he was only able to sever three, and the fourth one attached itself to his armoured chest.

'THE BEST FIGHT I'VE HAD IN A LONG-ASS TIME!' Roxas and Imogen finished their respective thoughts as Imogen focused a pulse of black fire into the tentacle that attatched itself to Roxas' chest. A strong enough pulse that Roxas' icy armour instantly melted, leaving Roxas dripping wet and completely vulnerable.

Imogen capitalised on her golden opportunity, and opened her arm, firing a large laser of black fire at Roxas. However, the silver-haired Nephalem pushed his hand forward, and to Imogen's surprise, a moderately-sized hole, similar to the ones that Kuisha Abaddon used, but this time, coloured crimson instead of black, appeared in his hand.

This hole seemed to absorb the entirety of the black fire that Imogen fired upon Roxas, and at the same time, two more crimson holes appeared above Roxas' head.

 **Line Break**

In the private booth, that housed the relatives of Roxas, Sairaorg and Imogen, those relatives being Sirzechs, Grayfia, Millicas, Zeoticus and Venelana for Roxas, Zekram Bael, the first head of the Bael Clan, and Sairaorg's grandfather, for Sairaorg, and Diehauser Belial, Imogen's adoptive father, and Caroline Belial, Diehauser's wife and older sister to Sean Sitri, Sona Sitri's father, Sirzechs' eyes widened.

"Is that Amalgamation?!" he cried, out loud. "How- how can Roxas even use that ability? I failed to inherit it from Father, so there's no way it could pass onto him!"

"Looks like it skipped a generation in your case, Sirzechs." Zekram, one of the three male Satan-Class Devils, lightly remarked to his oldest grandson. He was a middle-aged looking man with black hair and peaceful violet eyes, and wearing noble attire. Even as he sat, looking very calm, he still had an aura of strong dignity exuding from him. "I have to admit. It's been a while since I've seen anyone use that ability. Even you, Zeoticus."

"Yeah." Caroline, a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, with dark blue hair and matching eyes, wearing a white shirt, replied, looking over at him. "Or are you still too busy fawning over your wife's Power of Destruction, even over 1000 years since you first saw it and fell in love with her at first sight?"

"Caro!" Diehauser, though he privately agreed with his wife, whispered to her. "Don't!"

Zeoticus, who had not spoken one word for the entirety of the Rating Game so far (he had been quietly seething with anger ever since Sirzechs had revealed to him that Roxas had had the marital contract between him and Seekvaira Agares destroyed), looked up at the screen that broadcasted his oldest grandson, and he was, inwardly, just as surprised as Sirzechs to see Roxas making use of the Amalgamation, the ability that those of the Gremory clan were well-known for, before Sirzechs' abnormal talent with the Power of Destruction came to light, and effectively eclipsed the Gremory Clan's own power, in terms of popularity.

Amalgamation was a power that allowed the user to combine special powers (such as magic, though as Roxas demonstrated, the powers that came from Sacred Gears (like cursed black fire, for instance), as well as powers that came from Devil Clans, could be pulled into the Amalgamation as well.

Zeoticus himself recalled his mother, Alice Gremory, using her own Amalgamation during a spar with Mestipho Pheles, a former lover of hers, to combine Mestipho's Power of Darkness (the ability of the Pheles Clan. It was simply a lesser version of Lucifer's Primordial Power of Darkness) with her own ice-magic to create a devastating blizzard that was so cold that Mestipho's attempt to douse himself in boiling water to warm himself back up resulted in him cracking his head open from such a large amount of ice (the boiling water he had conjured up had frozen solid before he could douse himself in it) falling on his head.

It was hilarious to watch.

"Hm." Zeoticus looked up at the screen, as the other two crimson holes appeared around Roxas, and spoke, for the first time of this game. "Seems my oldest grandson can create three holes to employ his Amalgamation. Compared to my five."

As much as he, at the moment, disliked Roxas, with his flippant, rebellious attitude towards him, the Head of the Gremory Clan... maybe Roxas hadn't thrown away all of his pride as a member of the Gremory family, if he had trained himself in the ability that made him such (it was only because of Sirzechs' great amounts of demonic power and even greater talent in the Power of Destruction that he hadn't been discriminated against by the other Noble Devils).

"I will admit, it is nice to see Roxas using the power that defines him as a Gremory." Zeoticus continued to speak. "Although, I just want to point out that if he were to employ the Power of Destruction in his move set, he could become an even more powerful Devil-"

"Nephalem." Grayfia was fast to correct her father-in-law. "If you want any chance of my oldest son caring even the slightest bit about what you want to 'point out', I'd acknowledge that he was a Nephalem instead of a Devil, if I were you."

"Also apologize for what you've done, and tried to do, to him, while you're at it." Venelana added.

Zeoticus did not reply, as he focused his full attention, for the first time, on the Rating Game.

 **Line Break**

 _Time left in the Rating Game: 21 minutes._

 _Music: Feel Invincible - Skillet_

"Alright, Imogen." The armoured Roxas smiled, as, by his mental command, a large gathering of Light appeared in one of the two crimson Amalgamation holes, while in the other one, some sort of magical force appeared. Imogen couldn't tell what it was from where she was floating, but all she felt was that from where she was, she could feel a shiver going down her spine.

["Imogen!"] Vritra called to her. ["That magical force in the third Amalgamation-circle! That's Dragon Slayer Magic! Avoid it at all fucking costs!"

"Wait, Dragon Slayer Mag-?!" Imogen widened her eyes under her armour, as the three crimson holes seemed to combine into one, combining her own black fire, Roxas' Light, and the Dragon Slayer Magic together.

Before she could do anything else, Roxas fired the Amalgamated product of those three elements at Imogen in the form of a gigantic laser, and it made its mark perfectly, before Imogen had any chance to try and negate the effects of the attack.

Imogen gave an uncharacteristically loud shriek of pain, as she felt her Scale Mail armour cracking. Ignoring that, she glared at Roxas, who was flying right at her, infusing Light into his ice-covered fists.

Growling, Imogen attempted to punch back, and succeeded, as she got in two extremely harsh punches, one on Roxas' face, and the other right where his liver was, like he did when he knocked out Sairaorg.

However, the only thing that resulted from that was Imogen cracking Roxas' own armour. And even then, she was wholly unable to capitalise on the opportunity, as Roxas punched Imogen right where her armour was most cracked (on her right shoulder, and broke through it, destroying her Scale Mail armour.

Roxas followed up by axe-kicking Imogen straight to the floor, which created an immense shockwave, and a crater three metres wide and a meter deep, with Imogen in the centre of it.

Looking up, the Belial Heiress saw Roxas, who had decided to shed his armour, coming down, his hair let down, and Excalibur Galatine in hand, fully intent on stabbing her with it to end the match.

"No!" Imogen yelled, thrusting her hands up and creating a magic-circle shield, which was imbibed with her Worthlessness ability, right above her. When Roxas' sword impacted the shield, the Holy aspect of the sword was negated, and Roxas, as the two fights he had gone through in this Rating Game had done a severe number on his stamina, didn't have the strength to push through the barrier with Excalibur Galatine.

Imogen, after a few seconds, decided to pull a trick. That trick being she rolled out of the way of Roxas' downward stab, and kicked her opponent in the chest, sending Roxas backward. He rolled on the ground for a bit, but was back on his feet in a second, and after creating a silver spear, flew towards Imogen, who tried to pull the same trick as before.

However, it was not to be.

Though Imogen created the same shield as she had done before, she found that it didn't work. The silver spear passed straight through her magic-circle shield, and... pierced her stomach.

The Belial Heiress didn't even have the energy to cry out, though she tried, as she looked down.

"H-how?" was all she could sputter out.

"Power of Twilight." Roxas leaned forward and muttered into her ear. "Power of my own creation. Combines my Primordial Powers of Light and Darkness. It seems you could only negate the Darkness-portion of it."

Imogen looked down, and saw that rather than the silver spear that Roxas had been holding earlier, it was a normal light-spear.

"And since your magic-circle shield was the kind a Devil would use, and you're only Ultimate-Class, in terms of how powerful you are as a Devil, it wasn't enough to stop me." Roxas continued to mutter. "Something to work on in the aftermath of this match, hmm?"

Imogen nodded, and gave a soft "Aagh." as Roxas pulled the light-spear out from inside her stomach, and tumbled to the ground.

A second later, she faded away in a haze of blue light, and Roxas Gremory... had won.

And meanwhile, a certain Natasha Romanoff was seething because she lost a bet with Tony Stark.

 **Line Break**

" _And for only the fourth time in her Rating Game career, Imogen has fallen!"_ Naud shouted. _"The winner of possibly the best Rating Game we've ever seen, and possibly ever will see... is Roxas Gremory!"_

From where they were in the stands, Palutena, Yasaka, Kunou and Medea were the ones that applauded the loudest for Roxas' win. Akame, who wasn't applauding, also had a smile on her face, as she enjoyed watching the Game, too.

The three older women all grinned at each other, as Yasaka, Akame and Kunou stood up.

"Well, we should be getting back to Kyoto." Yasaka told Palutena. "Tell Roxas that Kunou and I say congratulations."

"Same from me." Medea replied, looking at her phone and standing up as well. "I should go. The leaders of Grauzauberer have a meeting in an hour, and I should head off and change now."

"Fair enough." Palutena replied. "I'll make sure to pass it on."

As Yasaka, Akame, Kunou and Medea left, Palutena smiled as she looked at her husband, on the screen.

'First it was getting your fourth pair of wings.' Palutena thought. 'Then becoming a Nephalem and training in your Angelic abilities. Then it was your fifth pair of wings.' She wiped a tear away. 'You've come so far, Roxas.'

However, in the stands several rows up, a certain blue-haired woman was trying extremely hard to orgasm in her seat.

Esdeath Partas, one of the most eligible bachelorettes in the Underworld, who had taken interest in Roxas ever since she'd felt his power for the first time, felt herself more interested than ever, given the power he'd shown during this Rating Game.

Being a Nephalem with ten wings would've already been enough to make Esdeath take notice, but defeating the two Strongest Young Devils in the Underworld, one after the other?

That was just further reason for Esdeath to take interest in Roxas Gremory. As well as a good enough reason for the sole remaining Partas Clan member to think about trying to taste that power for herself.

 **Line Break**

It was a couple of hours later. Everyone in Roxas', Imogen's and Sairaorg's peerages (including Roxas, Imogen and Sairaorg themselves) had been transferred to the nearest Sitri Medical Facility, which was barely a couple of miles away, and were receiving treatement.

In the ward that housed Roxas' peerage, Valian, Akasha, Akeno, Asia and Kuroka were sat in their own beds, propped up and chatting to each other. They all looked well (apart from some bruises on Akeno, Kuroka and Neo (who was silently eating some neapolitan ice-cream)), and were all in good spirits, as they (referring to Akeno, Kuroka, Neo, Akasha and Valian) had been informed by one of the doctors that they had emerged as the winners of the Game. Asia and Rias were the only ones who came to before the end of the Game.

The only one who didn't look happy was Rias. She was sat, silently looking at the sheets of her bed, looking rather despondent.

The doors to the ward opened, and everyone (sans Neo and Rias) looked up, and saw Roxas Gremory himself, looking as cool as ever, walking into the room.

"Roxas!" Valian spoke up. "Hey."

Everyone else in Roxas' peerage, sans Rias, greeted him in similarly high spirits. Neo also silently greeted Roxas by waving her spoon at him and smiling, before returning to her ice-cream.

"Hey, everyone." Roxas walked over to Valian and delivered a gentle kiss to his first-cousin once removed. "You all did great. Seriously, I'm proud of the lot of you."

"That's nice of you to say, nya~" Kuroka replied, smiling at Roxas. She, along with Akeno and Neo, had some magical cream on her face to treat the bruises that had been caused from Sairaorg going all Saitama on them.

"It's only true, Kuroka." Roxas replied, looking over everyone in his peerage, before his eyes rested on the sole temporary member of his peerage.

"Rias." Roxas spoke, walking over to his aunt. "What's wrong?"

Rias looked up at Roxas, but for some inexplicable reason, couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Roxas..." she whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Roxas blinked.

"What for?" he asked, waving his hand to create a barrier around the bed, giving him and Rias some privacy. "What reason do you have to apologize to me?"

Rias looked at Roxas again, and felt herself tearing up.

"I couldn't make any impact during the Rating Game!" she whispered. "I could've beaten Misteeta and Himari, I know I could've, but-" she took a breath in an attempt to calm herself, but that attempt was in vain.

"But I couldn't." she whispered. "I couldn't do it. Everyone else managed to knock out at least one person during the Game, and I couldn't even do that." she looked down, and whispered. "I'm useless. I couldn't make any sort of impact. I might as well have not been in the Game at all."

Roxas let Rias talk, and once she was done, he said one word, one word that made Rias look up.

"Nope."

"...No?" Rias repeated.

"Nope." Roxas reinforced, squatting down so he was on a level with Rias. "You weren't useless, Rias. Everyone makes an impact in some sort of way. Whether big, small, good or bad. And you did the first and third things."

"But..." Rias paused. "How did I make an impact? Aren't you-?"

"Nope." Roxas cut her off before she could finish the question he knew she was going to ask (he didn't know the exact wording, but he was pretty sure it would have been something along the lines of questioning his sanity). "Stop. Rias. Let me tell you exactly why what you said was wrong."

The tone that Roxas spoke with was enough to make Rias stop talking.

"You said you were useless, Rias? That you didn't make an impact? That you might as well have not been there?" Roxas chuckled. "Rias, you simply being in the Game, volunteering to temporarily join my peerage as my second Bishop, when you had absolutely no obligation to, that was more than enough of an impact. Maybe not on the Rating Game, but in another way. A far more important way. You want to guess on what? Or, to be more exact, on whom?"

"Uh..." Rias blinked. She closed her mouth and licked her lips for a moment. Roxas chuckled.

"Rhetorical question, Rias… the answer was me. You being here and fighting alongside me and my peerage, doing what you could, that was a damn good thing to do. What I'm trying to say is... it made me happy. Thank you, Rias."

As Rias listened to everything Roxas said, it dawned on her that Roxas was absolutely right. And after that fact set in, the crimson-haired beauty felt herself tearing up more than she had done before. She looked over at Roxas, who had his arms open, and a gentle smile on his face.

"Come here, Rias."

Rias didn't need telling twice. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her nephew in a hug, and, purely on impulse, pressed her lips against his.

Roxas, fully prepared for the kiss, softly returned, and he and his aunt continued to kiss for a full minute, before coming up for air.

"You better?" Roxas asked, dispelling the barrier around him and Rias. "You calmed down?"

"Y-yeah." Rias replied. "I'm much better."

"Good." Roxas replied. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Yeah." Rias replied. "What was that power you used against Imogen? I've never seen anyone use that power before, but it looked kinda similar to the Abaddon Clan's Power of Hole."

"You wouldn't have been the first person to make that comparison, Rias."

Everyone looked up, and saw Sirzechs, followed by Grayfia, Palutena and Millicas, walking into the hospital room. All four individuals, including Grayfia, had a smile on her face.

"Hey, Dad." Roxas replied. "Oof. Hello, you." he added, as Millicas hurried towards his big brother, and hugged him.

"Hey, big bro." Millicas replied. "You were amazing!"

"You certainly were, Roxas." Sirzechs replied. "I must admit, I was sceptical to the idea of you facing down one of the, physically, strongest Devils, period, and a Satan-Class Devil/Dragon Hybrid, who is also the first being in history to unite all seven portions of Vritra's soul. You were phenomenal."

"Heh." Roxas grinned. "Thanks."

"You using the Amalgamation power was awesome as well!" Millicas piped up. "I can do it too. I can create four Amalgamation holes."

"Good for you." Roxas replied. "I'll admit I've been focusing on my Dark and Light powers a lot, while I trained away from everyone. Maybe I should start focusing on the Amalgamation power.

"I'm sorry, but can someone explain what Amalgamation is?" Rias asked. "I've never heard of it. Ever."

"It's the Clan Power of the Gremory family." Sirzechs replied. "Allows the user to combine special abilities together and expel the result as a single attack. It was given to the original Gremory by Lucifer when he created the original 72 Pillars, but popularised by our very own grandmother, Rias: Alice Gremory."

"Grandma?" Rias blinked, in surprise

"Indeed." Sirzechs replied. "Anyway, I should get back to the Underworld. Millicas, come on."

"Bye, brother." Millicas left Roxas, and left the room with his father and mother, leaving only Palutena in the room with Roxas, his peerage, and Rias.

"Well. Roxas." Palutena sat down beside Roxas and kissed him on the cheek. "That's gotta be one of the most intense fights you've had in years. Since your battle with the original Avengers, I bet."

Everyone (except Asia and Neo) tensed up when they heard that word.

"The… Avengers?" Rias asked. "I've heard of them. The superpowered team of humans? The Heroes of New York? Those Avengers?"

"The very same." Palutena replied, looking cheekily at Roxas. "My husband here had a bit of a run-in with Earth's so-called Mightiest Heroes a few years ago."

"Really?" Rias widened her eyes, looking at Roxas. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Roxas replied. "It's a long-ass story, and I don't have the energy to tell it right now. Plus, someone's coming, and I don't like being interupted."

"Wha-?" Rias began, but right as she spoke, the door opened... and Zeoticus Gremory walked in, looking very slightly awkward.

Everyone (including Asia and Neo this time) tensed up when they saw Zeoticus walking in. They'd all heard about what had transpired between him and Roxas, either from Sirzechs (in Neo's case), Palutena (in Asia's case) or Roxas himself (in the case of everyone else, sans Roxas, Palutena and Rias, who had all seen first-hand.

"...Father?" Rias greeted Zeoticus slightly cautiously, as she was worried that he was going to go off on her like he did on her (and Roxas) at the celebration party.

"Hello, Rias." Zeoticus replied, nodding to his daughter. "I want to speak with Roxas."

Everyone in Roxas' peerage traded looks with one another.

"...Why?" Valian asked, standing up out of her bed. Her legs trembled slightly, as she was still feeling slightly dizzy from the ass-kicking Imogen delivered her.

"What do you want, Zeoticus?" Roxas asked, bluntly. "Have you come to try and rage at me in a foolish attempt to convince me into submitting to your will to marry Seekvaira, someone who, though I think she'll find someone who likes her eventually, I have no personal interest in?"

"Well, no, but-" Zeoticus spoke, but Roxas interupted him again.

"Ooh, ooh. Don't tell me. Is it... you want to try and drag me to Ajuka and have him rip my Angelic side right out of me?"

"No!" Zeoticus replied, a bit more insistently. "Roxas, I-"

"Well, what is it then?" Roxas replied. As he opened his mouth to take another guess, Zeoticus cut him off, this time.

"Roxas, I wanted to apologize."

Roxas' words, which were on the tip of his tongue, died as he heard Zeoticus' declaration. Or rather... he thought he heard it.

Maybe he'd gone slightly deaf from all the heavy metal music he'd been listening to over the years.

"What?" the silver-haired Nephalem replied.

"I..." Zeoticus looked even more uncomfortable. "wanted to apologize to you, Roxas." he repeated. "For everything that I did. Sticking you into an engagement with someone you barely knew, I'm sorry. Threatening to take you to Ajuka so he could try to take the Angelic side out of you, I'm sorry, and... I acknowledge that you're a Nephalem."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Roxas asked, now confident that he wasn't hearing things, and now not sure just WHAT the FUCK could have caused Zeoticus to pull such a Heel-Face turn like this.

"Well, during the Rating Game, Venelana suggested that I apologize to you." The current Gremory Head replied. "And after the game, she explained exactly why, and after thinking it over, I find that I agree with what she said. I am genuinely sorry. To both you..." he turned to Palutena. "And your wife." he bowed.

"Apology accepted." Palutena replied, having an inkling that somehow, Venelana giving Zeoticus a big 'Reason you Suck' speech wasn't all that got him to consider apologizing to his grandson. "Somehow, I think that apologizing wasn't the only reason you came here, Lord Zeoticus."

"No, it wasn't." Zeoticus replied. "Roxas, I saw you using the Amalgamation ability that you inherited from me, and I wanted to offer you the chance to be taught in that ability. By me."

"Hey!" Rias spoke up, slightly indignantly. "What about me?"

"I concurr with Rias." a new, female voice spoke, outside the door. It was a rather mature voice, that everyone in the room identified as a female voice, and Palutena in particular thought its tone sounded very similar to the tone Roxas spoke in when she had turned him into a female, for some of their... kinkier, times together.

The doors to the ward opened, and a new woman, who Roxas hadn't seen before in a very long time, walked in. That new woman, who Roxas hadn't seen in a very long time, happened to be Alice Gremory herself, Roxas' great-grandmother, and Zeoticus' mother.

Alice Gremory had the appearance of a middle-aged woman in her forties, and despite this, she was probably tied with Palutena (in Roxas' eyes) for being the most beautiful woman in the room. She had long, straight crimson hair that, like Rias', reached down to her thighs, green eyes, and an incredibly voluptuous figure. Just one of her breasts would have been larger than Roxas' own head.

All she wore for clothing was a plain-red short-sleeved t-shirt that had a portion of it cut open, in order to reveal some of her enormous cleavage, and a pair of black shorts that were so short that it could have been illegal (and probably WAS illegal, in some underdeveloped countries of the human world).

"Though I admire your enthusiasm to try and repair relations with your grandson, Zeoticus," Alice remarked to her son. "Wouldn't it be better for him, AND your daughter, to be trained by Amalgamation's best user, hmm?"

She raised a crimson eyebrow at Zeoticus, who looked very much like he would like to argue back, but he couldn't argue with the logic of his mother.

"Y-Yes. You're right." he replied, before turning to Roxas. "Your grandmother and I hope that we can repair our relationship with you, Roxas."

And just like that, he left the hospital without another word, leaving Roxas' peerage, Roxas, Palutena, Rias and Alice together.

"Good to see you again, Roxas." Alice greeted her great-grandson. "And you, Rias. Nice to see you too, Palutena."

"Good to see you too, Alice." Palutena replied, nodding and smiling. "I hear you've got a new place, is that true?"

"It is." Alice replied. "It's a two-story penthouse in Quebec City. You really should come over and take a look at it, it's amazing."

"Wait, you know each other?" Roxas asked. Palutena looked at him.

"Yeah, we do." she replied. "I thought I told you this, Roxas. While the Great War was going on, I lived with your great-grandmother, who refused to take part. The pair of us lived in hiding together."

"Oh... heheh." Roxas replied. "I guess I forgot..." his mind wandered to what someone would naturally think when confronted with the revelation that two hotties such as Palutena and Alice Gremory lived together for a long time, and that triggered blood to start oozing out of his nose. Which Alice noticed after a second.

She started laughing a second later.

"Oh, Roxas!" she giggled. "Though I wouldn't mind having some fun with your wife, as she's grown quite a bit from the teenage girl into an immensely beautiful woman, we weren't lovers during the time we lived together."

"No." Palutena added, waving her hand and cleaning up Roxas' nose with magic. "Just friends. We've kept in touch ever since."

"That we have." Alice replied. "Anyway, Roxas, I came here after the Game finished on TV, and I have to say. It was a wonderful match."

"Thanks." Roxas replied, as Alice began giggling again. Palutena pulled out her phone and opened it, read something on the screen, and stood up. Muttering something about Heaven, she left the room, kissing Roxas goodbye.

"And it's a nice surprise to see that you got Zeoticus to apologize to you for something." Alice added. "That's something even I had trouble with, centuries ago, when he was still a little brat."

"Hehe." Roxas chuckled, remembering why he liked his great-grandmother so much. She was a lot more easy-going than pre-apology Zeoticus. "Didn't you say something about training Rias and me in Amalgamation?"

"Oh, yes." Alice replied. "Like my son said. I saw you using Amalgamation during the Rating Game, and I thought I'd offer to train both of you." she replied. "Since you, Roxas, to be blunt, aren't nearly as skilled as you could be with Amalgamation, no offence meant."

"None taken." Roxas replied.

"And Rias." Alice continued. "I have no idea why, but your parents just decided to completely neglect you training in your Amalgamation." she shrugged. "But it doesn't matter much. I'll make sure to rectify that. If you wish."

"Sure." Roxas and Rias replied, together. "We'll do it.

"Great." Alice replied. "And by the way. In case you want to know how good I am with Amalgamation..."

Right before everyone's eyes, Alice clapped her hands, and SEVEN crimson holes appeared around her.

"Any questions?"

Roxas and Rias shook their heads.

"Good." Alice replied, as the holes disappeared. "Now, what day are you both good to come over to my place and train?"

 **Line Break**

A few hours later, after everyone in Roxas' peerage was cleared to leave the hospital, everyone in his peerage (sans Neo, as Sirzechs had called to order her onto another espionage-type mission against the Old Satan Faction), including Rias, and Roxas himself, appeared through his silver magic-circle in the living room of his house.

Palutena was sat on the sofa, talking to Penemue, along with someone who Roxas didn't really expect to see. This person looked up, and smiled at the sight of him.

"Oh, Roxas." Gabriel greeted him, standing up. "Hello."

"Gabriel?" Roxas asked, stepping forward. Gabriel nodded, walked over to the silver-haired Nephalem, and enveloped him in a hug, that Roxas hesitantly returned.

"Palutena was telling me about your Rating Game." the blonde Angel of Revelation informed Roxas. "Congratulations on your victory."

"Thanks." Roxas replied, as Gabriel let him go, but held him by the shoulders, looking him over. "But what're you doing here?"

"Michael told her to come here from Heaven." Penemue replied, from the sofa. "To spend time with her future husband. Or something of that description?"

"Wait, future husband?" Rias blinked, and stared at Roxas.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, shrugging. "I'm engaged to Gabriel."

"I... I see." Rias replied, eying the busty blonde Angel with caution, before walking out of the room. Roxas' peerage also dispersed, to go and (presumably) go and do their own thing. Like take a nap as a result of the Rating Game.

Palutena and Penemue also left the room, with both Goddess and Fallen Angel/Succubus Hybrid delivering kisses to Roxas' cheeks as they walked out, leaving him and Gabriel alone.

"So..." Roxas said, thinking fast, as he was rather good at doing. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Gabriel replied, her smile seeming to warm Roxas' heart, as it always did whenever he was in her presence.

"Cool." he replied.

 **And that's the sixteenth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory, the final one of this arc! Roxas has emerged victorious against Imogen and Sairaorg (whoo), his Clan Power, Amalgamation, has been revealed (I never was a big fan of the fact that Rias, a GREMORY, constantly uses the Clan Power of the BAEL Clan to get by), and Alice Gremory (remember her from RWG?) will be training both him and Rias in said power in the coming chapters.**

 **And speaking of Rias, after that little talk Roxas gave her, I think it's pretty safe to say that she's 100% fallen for him. Wouldn't you?**

 **And about the Avengers. The original plan for this chapter was going to have Roxas flashback to when he first met them (that involves him giving BLACK WIDOW of all people a kick to the twat), but this chap's already over 13k words, one of the longest chaps I've ever written, so I've changed my mind, and decided to put the scene into next chapter. Hope you don't mind.**

 **DxD Discord Server Link: discord. Gg/TGPM9pH**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for is is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

 **Natasha: 87-61-91**

 **Alice Gremory: 111-62-105**

 **Next Time: Roxas vs. The Avengers (Round 1), Exorcists Arrive in Kuoh**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Uuuugh... goddamn." Roxas groaned, as he got to his feet, cracking his neck from side to side, as he looked up at the hulking green monster walking towards him. "That... actually hurt."_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Would you please consider making wiki pages for Valian, Isane and some of the other characters in this story?_

Yeah, I am considering it now. The poll for a page based on Valian overwhelmingly said yes, so I'm gonna be making a page for Valian sometime in the future. I might do so for Isane, Palutena and possibly Alice Gremory as well. I dunno.

 _is incest taboo among devil clans between grandparents, great-grandparents and their grandchildren_

Generally, no. Though it isn't commonly practised. There are exceptions, though.

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Alice Gremory placed one hand on the ground, and, while focusing her green eyes on Roxas, allowed the floor between her and Roxas to be transformed into a fiery wave that travelled towards Roxas at great speed.

Once the attack reached Roxas, the wave rose up, over four metres in the air, well over twice Roxas' own height of 5 feet 8 inches, and then attempted, by Alice's own will, to engulf Roxas, but Roxas jumped back, extending his hand out to catch the firey wave in an Amalgamation hole, while two more appeared on either side of him, which, by his own will, ice and Light appeared in one hole each.

Alice grinned as the three Amalgamation holes rose up, as one, and combined into one large hole. Roxas gave a growl from the effort, and fired the ensuing combination of three attacks (which was some sort of Holy Frozen Flame attack) straight at Alice, in the form of an enormous laser, which Alice was unable to defend herself from.

She attempted to create a shining silver shield in order to deflect Roxas' laser, but it was insufficient, in terms of defensive power, in defending against the entirety of Roxas' Amalgamated attack.

The shield blocked about seventy percent of Roxas' attack, but the other thirty was enough to break the shield and hit Alice, eliciting a groan of pain from her. Before his eyes, Roxas could see burns popping up all over her body (including under her clothes, which had partially been torn away by the attack), with those burns seemingly worsened by the fact that Roxas had incorporated Light into his attack.

"Oh, shit!" Roxas widened his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Alice replied, shrugging off Roxas' apology as she enveloped herself in a crimson glow, and the burns she'd endured began to slowly shrink. After a moment or two, Alice Gremory looked as good as new.

Apart from the fact that her clothes were torn, leaving Roxas with an even better view than before of that incredible body of hers...

"Anyway." Alice remarked, walking towards Roxas. "Go and get yourself a drink, Roxas. You've been training in here for around 11 days. You need a drink." When she reached Roxas, she playfully delivered a gentle slap to Roxas' rear end.

"Go." she insisted, smirking as Roxas looked at her in slight shock. "I'll go find Rias and train her for a while."

"O-Okay." Roxas replied, going slightly red as he walked over to a door that materialised right before him. He opened it and stepped out, into an exceptionally luxurious (yet simultaneously casual-looking) living room (with the door dissipating behind him)

The room had a large window that took up 90% of the wall it was on, that gave an absolutely incredible view of Quebec City, to anyone who looked outside, as it was currently late-afternoon there. There was a comfortable four-seater sofa (which both Palutena and Gabriel were currently sitting on, while watching the movie Incredibles 2 on a TV that Roxas recognised as one produced by one of his own companies, RoxTech.

This TV in particular was one of the higher-end ones, which, as far as Roxas knew, went for approximately 3500 Canadian dollars.

"Hey." Roxas greeted his first wife and soon-to-be-fourth wife, as he walked past them. "I'm just grabbing a drink."

"Alright, Roxas." Gabriel replied. Palutena didn't reply, as she was so engrossed in the movie, as Roxas went into Alice's kitchen and poured himself a drink.

It had been two days since the Rating Game between Roxas, Sairaorg and Imogen, and Roxas and Rias, after accepting Alice's offer to train them in their Amalgamation ability, had travelled to Alice's residence: an immensely luxurious two-story penthouse in the heart of Quebec City, the eleventh-most populated city in Canada, and had currently been training in Alice's special training room, inside which time operated 91.3125 times faster than real time.

Which meant, in simple terms, that it was three times more effective as a training room than Roxas' own training room back at his villa in Greece.

Which meant, in simpler terms, that one day outside the room meant three months inside the training room.

Which meant, in the simplest terms possible, that ALICE'S TRAINING ROOM IS VERY GOOD.

As Roxas came back with his drink, and sat himself between Palutena and Gabriel (both divine beings subconsciously shifted themselves closer to Roxas (Gabriel went so far as to lay her head on his shoulder, while Palutena opted to just place an arm around her husband)), they continued to watch the movie with him.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you for the last few days, Roxas." Gabriel spoke, a gentle smile on her face. "It's been really nice, being with you."

"It's been nice being with you too." Roxas replied. "And thanks for coming over to Alice's place. Both of you."

"Hey. It's no problem." Palutena replied. "You never really trained in Amalgamation beyond the point that it doesn't require you to bring up those holes every time you want to use the Power of Twilight. So, it's cool that you're actually practising with it."

"With the help of my perverted, sexy great-grandmother." Roxas muttered in reply. Palutena laughed.

"I won't disagree with you there, love." she replied. "But you could... you know... train in the Power of Destruction-"

The look Roxas gave her was enough to get Palutena to instantly stop talking, as she knew she'd touched on a particularly sensitive nerve for Roxas.

A tense silence followed for the next minute or so, until the door to Alice's training room re-materialised, and Alice herself walked out of it.

"Alright, Roxas." the silver-haired Nephalem's great-grandmother remarked. "Your break's over. Come on."

"Got it." Roxas replied, downing the rest of his drink in one go. He kissed Palutena and Gabriel, before following Alice back into the training room, where they met Rias, whose clothes (she wore a pink tanktop with red horizontal stripes, along with a pair of white shorts that hugged her thighs) were also torn, revealing some of her skin to Roxas' sight as well.

A sight that Roxas appreciated very, very much.

 **Line Break**

About an hour later (about an hour outside Alice's training room, that is, which translated to four days inside the training room), Alice (who had changed from her shorts into a black mini-skirt this time around), Roxas, Rias and Palutena were sat around a table in the dining room of Alice's penthouse. Gabriel had had to leave between the time that Roxas had gone back into the training room and the time he, Alice and Rias had come out, due to a call from Michael, which just left the four of them alone.

"Man, Roxas." Alice remarked, as she tucked into the meal that she'd cooked for herself and her three guests (she insisted that she do it alone, since she was their host). "Training you and Rias really stretched me out, like I haven't been in ages." She gave Roxas a sly smile. "You know. I wouldn't mind you coming over for a bit of private training. You could stretch me out in other ways~" she slowly licked her lips, and Palutena chuckled, as did Roxas. Though his chuckle was rather more nervous than his wife's, while he returned to his meal.

"I certainly wouldn't mind doing that." he replied, after finishing a mouthful. "You are damn hot."

"Aw, thanks~" Alice replied, smiling at her great-grandson, who was downright HOT, compared to his younger brother, who was more on the cute side of things. "Seems you've inherited my looks, too. I wonder if you've inherited other parts of me, too~" She yawned, and stretched herself, letting her breasts bounce invitingly for Roxas, who went red.

"Alice, you know I'm a guy!" the Nephalem cried. "So I wouldn't-!"

"Roxas, I think Alice was referring to what most older female Devils think about first when looking for a young sexual partner." Palutena remarked to her husband, while suppressing a giggle. "As opposed to what most younger male Devils think about first when looking for an older sexual partner. And Alice." she smiled. "From experience, I can tell you that he certainly has."

"Great~" Alice replied, standing up (given how her breasts bounced as much as they did, Roxas severely doubted that she wore a bra), as Rias, who seemed to be receiving a call on her phone, pulled out her phone.

"Hey Mira." she answered, before going silent as Mirajane talked on the other end. "I see." she licked her lips. "Tell her I'm sorry. I was... preoccupied. No, for once, it wasn't because I was having sex with Roxas." another pause. "I don't care if Sona doesn't believe me."

Yet another pause.

"I was training. With my grandmother. And Roxas. Anyway, I'll be back in Kuoh in a couple of minutes. Bye."

She ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked, an amused look on his face.

"The two Exorcists and two Angels have just arrived in Kuoh." Rias replied (referring to something that Gabriel had told her and Roxas just the day before). "Sona tried to call me directly, but I missed it due to the training. So she had Mira call me just now." she sighed. "She's gonna be annoyed."

"Who cares." Roxas replied. "Anyway. If the Exorcists and Angels are in Kuoh, let's head off."

"Yes." Rias spoke, standing up. Roxas followed suit, while Alice pouted.

"Aww." she spoke. "Don't you wanna stay here, and spend some time with your dear great-grandmother, Roxas?"

"I'll be back, Alice." Roxas replied. "But now, I gotta go. See you soon, Palutena."

"See you." Palutena replied, as she stood up and left via transportation-circle.

Roxas and Rias were gone, a second later, through one of Roxas' transportation-circles, as well, leaving Alice alone.

"Oh, well." she remarked, to herself. "You can't evade me forever, Roxas~" she slowly lifted herself off her chair, and off the ten-inch dildo that she had magically attached to the chair that she was sitting on.

Moving one of her hands down to her pussy, she began teasing it with her fingers while picking up the dildo with her other hand, shifting it to her mouth and beginning to suck her own juices off it.

 **Line Break**

A second later, Roxas and his aunt arrived in Kuoh Town, outside the very abandoned church that they had first come across each other.

"Hang on." Rias spoke, once she realised this (while her eyes adjusted to the morning sun). "What are we doing here? This is a Church."

"And it's the only one in this town, as far as I know." Roxas replied. "Ergo, this is the number-one place a pair of Exorcists and a pair of Angels would, most likely, go, upon entering this town."

"Ahh." Rias replied, nodding. "Sorry."

"Meh, it's fine." Roxas replied, quickly kissing Rias before striding forward through the very door that he'd walked through, a few weeks before.

Rias followed suit, and upon entering, she saw that Roxas had been right. There were four people inside the ruined Church, all of which Roxas recognised.

Three women (those three women being Irina, Xenovia and Griselda), and one man. Or rather, one boy, as he appeared to be in his early-teens.

He had large, blue eyes and fluffy-looking brown hair, with a small cowlick poking out from the back, He wore a white chiton decorated with red and gold hems along the bottom, which was fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula and red gem in the center. He wore the outfit with a brown belt lines with silver, and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wore navy-blue tights beneath his chiton.

He had a pair of bronze and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His brown sandals were decorated with crossing beige bands, and were edged at the top with white wool.

"Hey, Pit!" Roxas greeted Pit, Palutena's first attempt at Creating an Angel, and Michael's Brave Saints Queen. "Been a while, eh?"

Pit turned around, and grinned at the sight of Roxas.

"It's been too long, Lord Roxas!" he replied, running towards him in order to bow. However, before he could slide to a halt, Roxas stuck his fist out, which Pit, due to being unable to stop himself, ran right into. He gave a yelp of pain and landed flat on his back.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Roxas asked, sighing. "Please. Don't call me Lord. Or bow.

"S-sorry." Pit replied, getting up. "But you're the husband of Lady Palutena. So, I should call y-"

"Aaahhbubububub!" Roxas placed a hand over Pit's mouth to shut him up. "None of that, or I'll enchant your mouth shut again. Got it?"

Pit nodded.

"Good." Roxas replied, letting him go and looking up. "Hey Irina, Xenovia, Grizzly."

"Roxas." Griselda greeted the silver-haired Nephalem through clenched teeth. Irina and Xenovia looked damn ready to shit themselves at the sight of their one-time trainer. "How nice to see you. Though I was under the impression that we would be only meeting with the governer of this Town, which I don't remember you being."

"Meh." Roxas shrugged. "If you wanna talk to her, here you go." he stepped aside, revealing Rias. "Though I think we should go somewhere more... comfortable." he turned to his aunt. "Any ideas?"

 **Line Break**

"Alright, Pitty Pat, Grizzly." Roxas spoke to the two Angels, as they sat down opposite him and Rias in the ORC room. It was currently a weekend, so since it was early morning, they could just walk into the school grounds without detection. "Start talking. What business, exactly do two members of the Top 10 Strongest Brave Saints and two Exorcists have in Devils' territory? I'm curious."

"You know about Excalibur, right?" Pit asked. "The actual Excalibur, not the copy you have?"

"Damn right, I do." Roxas replied. "I also know that it got split into seven swords after that."

"Three of which we currently have a hold of." Griselda continued. "Excaliburs Mimic, Destruction and Blessing. All of which we currently have a hold of." She opened a magic-circle with her hand, and summoned a hologram of a simple-looking two-handed broadsword. "Irina and Xenovia here are in possession of the other two."

"I see." Roxas replied. "How about the other four swords, then?"

"We lost possession of Ruler some time ago." Griselda replied. "However, Excaliburs Rapidly, Nightmare and Transparancy have been stolen by Fallen Angels and Vampires."

"Wait, hold the fucking phone." Roxas spoke. "Fallen Angels AND Vampires? You sure about that?"

"Well, when the facility that was holding them was raided, the beings that stole the swords were identified as Fallen Angels and Vampires." Griselda replied. "Chief amongst them... Kokabiel."

Roxas got a chill down his spine when Griselda said that name.

He'd never met him in person, but he knew all about him. One of the Cadre of Grigori, a ten-winged Fallen Angel and the chief promoter, between all Four Factions of the Christian Pantheon, of continuing the Great War.

He was constantly at odds with Azazel, to the point that he had actually left the organisation altogether, about a year ago, and had been off the grid ever since.

"Kokabiel, you say? Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"Positive." Pit, who looked oddly serious, replied, waving his hands and conjuring up several magic-circles. "These memories were gathered from the scene.

Roxas and Rias both looked up, and saw that, indeed, Pit was right. The memory that was used captured Kokabiel firing several light-spears into the hearts of a few Angels, while several Vampires and Fallen Angels (all of whom Roxas noticed were dressed in army uniform (specifically, the uniform worn by German soldiers during World War 2) continued to engage against Angels and Exorcists alike.

Kokabiel had the appearance of a young man with long black hair and red eyes. Unlike other Fallen Angels that Roxas knew, Kokabiel had pointy ears. He had ten wings (like Roxas) though his wings were black and feathery, as with all Fallen Angels.

Another individual that caught Roxas' eye was a female individual with dark brown skin and short, spiky orange hair. She was very tall and muscular, giving her an imposing presence. She had narrow green eyes, with the right eye being much darker in colour. In addition to having a muscular body and androgynous appearance, her breasts were more conical like and bulky.

Her most notable features, however, were her tattoos, which consisted of a large pentagram on her forehead, a purple spiral on her right shoulder, and innumerable letters covering the entire right side of her body (or at least her face, neck and arm). She wore a dark green halter top and a pair of pants and boots. She also wore black gloves on both hands, and carried a gigantic silver and dark grey scythe.

The woman and Kokabiel seemed to be commanding the Fallen Angels and Vampires.

"I see." Roxas replied, as Pit dispelled the memories with a flick of his hand. "So. What do you would like us to do? You want our help?"

"Stay completely out of it." Xenovia replied, speaking for the first time. This is between us and Kokabiel. We're going to keep this simple. We don't need you to intervene."

Roxas, after a second, laughed. LOUDLY.

"Jesus fucking Christ." he chortled. "That's hilarious, Xenovia. You expect to be able to go up against a ten-winged Fallen Angel, who has other Fallen Angels and Vampires at his disposal and who has more experience in life-or-death battle than the six of us sitting here together combined?" he burst out laughing again, crowing "That's hysterical!" before calming down after a few seconds.

"Ahem." he cleared his throat. "In short terms, no, Xenovia. We're not gonna just stand by and let you, Irina, Grizzly and Pitty run around in Kuoh with your cute little swords and/or bow. This is Devils' territory, which, since you're in knowledge of the supernatural, makes you RIAS' responsibility, and therefore HER subordinates, as SHE is the Governor."

"They're your subordinates too, Roxas." Rias muttered, in reply to what Roxas said. "You'd be a much better Governor of Kuoh than me."

"I understand." Griselda replied, after taking a breath. "And accept."

Xenovia attempted to protest, but Griselda shot a fierce look at her that got her to shut up.

"Well, then." Roxas took a breath himself, and spoke. "Now that that issue's taken care of, what do you plan to do in this town? Where do you plan to stay?"

"At the house of a friend of mine!" Irina replied, instantly, speaking for the first time. "I know the way, and I remember that they've got enough rooms to house the four of us! ...Probably."

"Probably." Roxas imitated Irina's voice. "If I might ask, what is the name of this friend?"

"Isane Hyoudou." Irina replied. "I used to live next door to her when we were little, but my parents and I had to move away."

"Well, let me drop a little info on you." Roxas replied. "Though I know through Rias that Isane does still live in Kuoh, I very, VERY much doubt that a family of only three has the living space to house seven individuals. I mean my old house was barely able to house five individuals, and started getting kinda uncomfortable when two more girls moved in. So just imagine what would happen when you attempt to house yourselves in Isane's house."

"I..." Irina opened her mouth to try and counter-argue, but closed it after a moment. "You're right." she whispered.

"Of course I am." Roxas replied. "Any other ideas as to where you'll house yourselves? Unless you wanna go the natural route and sleep on the streets."

"I have an idea." Rias replied. "I own an apartment complex in the higher-class part of Kuoh. You can house yourselves there until the Kokabiel problem has been dealt with. Since you're allied with us for this mission, you won't be charged at all."

"That's very generous of you." Griselda replied, inclining her head to Rias. "We accept."

"Very well." Rias replied, standing up and opening a transportation-circle. "Let's go now."

"See you later, Rias." Roxas whispered to his aunt, before leaving via his own transportation-circle.

 **Line Break**

A few minutes later, Roxas was stripping himself down into nothing but his boxers, and getting into bed.

As he made himself comfortable in bed, Roxas saw a transport-circle opening, and saw Rias coming out of it, dressed in... nothing.

She was entirely naked.

"Hey, Rias." Roxas greeted his aunt. "Come to keep your nephew company again?"

"Y-yeah." Rias replied, blushing slightly as she walked forward.

"Welp." Roxas shrugged. "Get in."

A few seconds later, Rias was cuddling up to Roxas in bed, her head on his chest.

"Hey Roxas?" she asked. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot, then." was her nephew's reply.

"You said you'd tell me about your run-in with the Avengers." Rias said. "Can you... tell me about them? Please?"

"Oh, fuck." Roxas replied. "I'm sorry, Rias. I almost forgot."

 _Flashback:_

 _The ice-barrier that surrounded Roxas was reduced to shards from the force of the punch Roxas delivered to it. Floating on eight Nephalem wings, his short hair blowing in the wind, and a pair of mirror-tinted golden sunglasses on his nose, Roxas regarded the being he was fighting: Loki, Norse God of Mischeif and Evil God of the Nordic Pantheon._

 _Loki was a handsom man with eyes like a delinquent. He had light blue hair that floated behind him with two small bangs. He also had a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings, and wore a white robe._

" _Fucking hell, Loki." Roxas remarked, flying towards Loki and grabbing him by the hair. "You got a crush fetish or something? I mean if you still fuck that giantess wife of yours, it kinda makes you wonder."_

 _The silverette Nephalem shoved Loki's head into his knee, breaking the Norse God's nose and allowing him to scream in pain._

" _Y-YOU FUCKING PEASENT!" Loki yelled, attempting to struggle out of Roxas' grip. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT A GOD THIS WAY!"_

" _Uh huh." Roxas replied. "All I see is a cunt, with arguably the biggest ego I've ever seen. At least_ _Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson will have a better master in me than a sick fucker like you."_

 _Loki roared in rage as Roxas span him around by his hair, before throwing him into the ground. Loki bounced up to a level altitude to which Roxas was floating at, allowing him to deliver a perfectly-timed kick to him._

" _Bye-bye, fuckface." Roxas muttered, before landing back on the ground and checking his phone. "Shit." he muttered, in addition. "I'll never make it to that Alice Cooper concert." he shrugged. "Meh. I'll go to another one sometime. Damn God ruining my fun."_

 _Shrugging to himself, Roxas turned around and made to walk off into an area where he could use a transportation-circle without being seen, but the fact that six people, five men and one woman, were standing in his way kinda got in the way of that._

 _The men consisted of a tall blonde guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing an extravagant outfit that was so based on the American flag that it made Roxas want to vomit, a guy with short brown hair and matching eyes who looked somewhat shy, a Caucasian guy with black hair and a moustache, who was dressed in a red and gold armour, another guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was carrying a hammer, a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, and a hot woman with red hair that was dressed in a catsuit._

" _And who the fuck are you?" he asked. "Hang on. Please don't tell me you were watching the entire thing."_

" _We were." the obviously-American guy replied. Roxas glared at him for a moment, then shrugged._

" _Well, at least I know after I kicked that arrogant so-called God's ass. I get stage fright." his stare intensified again. "You didn't answer my question. Who the fuck are you?"_

" _Well, I'm Captain America." The star-spangled guy said. Roxas blinked, in slight recognition of the name, but didn't reply._

 _The other five individuals introduced themselves as Bruce Banner, Tony Stark (or Iron Man), Thor (it was clarified by Roxas that this Thor was not the REAL Thor, as the REAL Thor was a redhead with enough of a beard to put Rubeus Hagrid to shame, while this Thor was a blondie, who looked relatively clean-shaven), Hawkeye and Black Widow._

" _So you look like you're a put-together unit." Roxas remarked to himself, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "What's the name? League of Fancy Dress? Oh, I'm Roxas Gremory, by the way."_

" _We're the Avengers." Tony Stark replied. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes, sort of thing."_

" _Ooh, catchy." Roxas spoke. "Sounds like a multi-billion dollar franchise." He stifled a burp. "Well, there doesn't seem to be much to Avenge around here, so I'll just fuck off." he turned around and made to leave, but Stark spoke up again._

" _Wait! Would you consider joining us?" he asked. "I mean- wait, what are you?"_

" _One question at a time, please." Roxas replied, turning around. "One, I'm a Nephalem. Hybrid of a Devil and an Angel, that sort of thing, and two..." he paused for a moment, before sniggering._

" _Of course I'm not gonna fucking join you." he spoke. "I have better shit to do than hang around with the League of Fancy Dress and their Pet Sex Slave."_

 _He turned to leave for a third time, but when he heard the sound of an attack charging up, Roxas instinctively turned around, for the third time, and just in time to conjure up an ice-based shield to block a laser beam, that was fired at him by Stark._

 _There was a silence for a moment, before Roxas said two words. Two words that were just as cold as the ice that he'd just conjured up._

" _Big mistake."_

Music: Ride the Lightning – Metallica

 _Roxas dashed towards the armoured Avenger, his red eyes burning, and ducked under another laser that Stark shot at him. Grabbing one of his armoured legs, he lifted Iron Man into the air (to everyone's surprise) and slung him down onto the ground like a rag doll._

 _Roxas wasn't done, however. He did it again. And again._

 _And two more times for good measure. On the second sling, he let Stark go, and his armour (with Stark himself inside it) bounced off the ground, heavily damaged from the force that Roxas had used on him._

 _Roxas grabbed Stark by his armoured face, and focused a pulse of ice-magic into the hand he was holding onto Stark with, which was enough to freeze him in a block of ice, from top to toe._

 _Forcibly shattering the ice block (and the armour) with a punch from his other hand to Stark's chest, Roxas threw the hapless genius, billionare, playboy and philanthropist away from him, far enough for him to fly straight into a window, and through it._

 _Looking back at the shocked Avengers, Roxas asked, mockingly._

" _Is that it?"_

 _Black Widow and Hawkeye immediately drew their weapons, that being a pair of pistols in Black Widow's case and an arrow, which was fitted into a bow, in Hawkeye's case. When they began to fire, Roxas immediately jumped into the air, conjured multiple shards of ice and flung them all down on his present two opponents._

 _Both agents managed to escape the onslaught of attacks unharmed (thanks, in part, to Captain America (or Steve Rogers, if you prefer) jumping in and deflecting some of the shards with his shield, while Not-Thor jumping in to do the same, with his hammer, a replica of the famed Mjolnir._

" _Hey, hey, hey!" The shield-wielder shouted, getting in between Black Widow, Hawkeye and Roxas (who had landed back on the ground). "That's enough! We don't have to escalate this any further."_

 _However, Steve was fractions of a second too late, as before he'd finished his attempt to defuse the conflict (not that it'd have worked either way), Hawkeye had already let another arrow fly from his bow, which came so close to Roxas' nose (even though he dodged it) that the silver-haired Nephalem felt it ever-so-slightly graze his skin._

" _Not bad, Arrow Guy." Roxas remarked. "See if you can get one of those any closer to me."_

 _Hawkeye oblidged, and fired again on Roxas, this time aiming for his midriff. However, Roxas was ready for it, and he caught the arrow mid-flight, inches before it pierced him._

" _Well, good try." Was all the warning the archery-master got before Roxas twirled the arrow around in his fingers, and threw it... straight into Hawkeye's knee._

" _Well. Hehe." Roxas chuckled to himself. "I guess you just became a walking Skyrim joke, Hawkeye."_

" _STOP!" Not-Thor tried to shout, jumping in between Hawkeye (who had collapsed to the ground with a yell of pain), Black Widow, Captain America and Roxas, while swinging his hammer. "The Captain is right! This has gone far enough! Roxas, stop, or-"_

" _Or what?" Roxas grinned, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. "You want some too?"_

 _Before Not-Thor could reply by swinging his hammer at Roxas (so he wouldn't come closer to the comrades that he had, in all honesty, come to like ever since he had been sent here by the Nordic Pantheon to help them deal with Loki, after it had come to light that he was in the human world and hoping to cause destruction), but Roxas neatly side-stepped the vertical swing, swung around behind Not-Thor, sent him sprawling to the ground with a single sweep-kick, and delivered another fierce kick to the head to knock him out._

 _Cap, who tried to push Roxas away with his shield, was next to go. Once it came to light that Roxas could not punch through his shield, Roxas simply elected to freeze it in place with ice magic (along with Captain America's hand, as he was holding onto it) and karate-chop his arm with such ferocity that the bones in the (nearly) century-old super soldier's arm shattered._

 _After Roxas kicked Cap in the head, he went down as well, revealing only one non-incapacitated person left to his vision: Bruce Banner._

 _Who seemed to be going green._

 _While trying to breathe deeply. Almost as if he was trying to consciously lower his own heart rate._

' _Wait, hang on.' Roxas blinked. 'One, wasn't there a hot woman with them, and two, why is he going green? And growing? And-'_

 _Roxas' thoughts were cut off as Bruce began growing and growing into... what Roxas could only describe as a gigantic green humanoid monster that only looked vaguely like Bruce Banner._

" _...Well how about that." Roxas muttered, under his breath, as Bruce raised both his fists in an attempt to slam them down onto his face._

 _However, Roxas nimbly dodged out of the way of the attack, and he saw that a minor shockwave went off when he saw Bruce's fists hitting where he would have been, seconds before._

" _Alright, then!" Roxas grinned, rushing forward, his fist outstretched. Bruce roared, and thrust a punch of his own at Roxas. And the two fists met, causing another shockwave to go off. One larger than the other one._

 _Roxas and Banner struggled against each other for about three seconds, before Banner punched Roxas in the face with his other fist, sending Roxas flying backwards, unlike anything Loki had been able to throw at him, from their fight minutes before._

 _Roxas went flying into the ground and rolled for a few seconds before stopping. His nose was bleeding, and he had a black right eye, due to him barely being able to see out of it. He could also feel immense pain on the right side of his face. After gingerly feeling it for a moment, he came to the conclusion that his cheek had been broken._

 _"Uuuugh... goddamn." Roxas groaned, as he got to his feet, cracking his neck from side to side, as he looked up at the hulking green monster walking towards him. "That... actually hurt."_

 _Roxas took off his sunglasses, and before the only Avenger that was currently not knocked out, said sunglasses changed into a gleaming sword, that sword being Excalibur Galatine._

" _Alright." Roxas got into a battle-stance, grinning at Banner as he came hulking towards him. "Come on!" he dashed forward and slashed at Banner's legs with all his strength, ready to see them fly off his body._

 _However, that wasn't to be, as Excalibur Galatine could barely get a couple of centimetres into the green monster's skin. Which Roxas was not prepared for._

" _Motherfucker." he muttered, as he swung around another punch from the Hulk, and tried to swing at his back, to the same lack of avail as before (the only-centimetres-deep wound that Roxas caused appeared to regenerate, right before his eyes). "Direct physical attacks are out."_

 _Quickly casting up a shield to block the Hulk's next punch (though Roxas still flew back a few dozen feet down the road as a result of the punch), Roxas focused all his Holy energy into the sword, which began to glow a whitish-gold. A beam of energy from the sword also flew up, fifty feet into the sky, like Excalibur Galatine itself had turned into an extra-long sword of light._

" _How about this, then?!" Roxas yelled, swinging the sword down with a yell. When the sword hit the ground, an enormous BOOM went off, and a huge amount of destructive energy flew from the beam that had been created earlier, directly towards the Hulk. When it reached the gigantic green monster, a huge dust-cloud emerged, clouding Roxas' vision and making him cough._

 _Once his vision was cleared, Roxas clearly saw that, thanks to the pure destructive energy from Excalibur Galatine, that the Hulk was very clearly damaged, much more so than when Roxas had tried to cut him. However, just like before, Roxas watched as the Hulk's skin regenerated to the point that it looked like Roxas hadn't hit him at all._

" _OW!" The Hulk seemed to roar at Roxas, as he began lumbering towards him again. "THAT HURT!"_

" _Good." Roxas replied, getting into another battle-stance as he got an idea._

 _As the Hulk came closer and closer to him, he raised one of his fists, fully prepared to crush Roxas with said fist, when he got close enough._

 _When he was just feet away, Hulk roared and threw the punch, but when it connected with Roxas, the fist just phased through him. Hulk appeared confused for a second, before the Roxas he'd punched disappeared._

" _BEHIND YOU, YOU GREEN FUCKER!" Roxas yelled, dashing up to Hulk from behind with immense speed, and taking a running jump onto his back. Converting Excalibur Galatine into a piece of garrotte-wire, he wrapped it around Hulk's neck in an attempt to strangle him._

 _But out of the three attempts Roxas made to damage the Hulk in some way, this one went the worst. Mostly due to Hulk reaching behind him, grabbing Roxas by the hair, and throwing him away from him._

" _Fuck!" Roxas yelled out as he landed on the left side of his face, breaking his other cheek, and bounced up into the air. "Ow!" he shouted as he landed on the ground, on his front, and bounced up again. "AHHAHOW!" he yelled, again, as when he landed down again, his right leg was in a very awkward position, which left it in perfect condition to get broken. "Shit." he whispered, as he came to a stop, slumped up against a building._

Music end

 _Miraculously, Excalibur Galatine was still in his hand. As Roxas converted it back into a sword, he managed to pull himself to his feet._

' _Time,' Roxas thought. 'To make an escape.' However, as he tried to walk forward, his right leg gave way, and he stumbled, falling to the ground and hissing in pain._

 _The next thing Roxas felt after that was the feeling of something fastening around his arm._

" _I'm glad I stayed out of this until the end." Roxas recognised a female talking, and instantly made the connection as to where Black Widow had been during the entire fight. "Let's go talk to Director Fury."_

" _Director? Kinky." Roxas replied, waggling his silver eyebrows at her. "You must enjoy being the bottom of that relationship."_

 _Black Widow glared at him for a moment, before muttering something that Roxas caught as "Even if he's sexy, he talks too much."_

" _Thank you." Roxas replied, smirking at her. His smirk (through the pain, which was steadily lessening as he was focusing a healing spell into his broken leg (which was healing fast)) only got wider when Black Widow stared back him in amazement._

" _You can speak Russian?"_

" _Well, not exactly." Roxas replied. "Trade secret."_

 _Quick as a wink, Roxas used Excalibur Galatine to cut through the handcuff that Black Widow (who had the other cuff on her wrist) had on him, freeing the pair of them from each other._

 _As his broken leg finished repairing, he then proceeded to kick the sexy red-head right in her crotch, with such strength that she was lifted off the ground, sent flying through the air about six feet, and landed back on the ground, clutching her crotch in absolute agony._

 _Without another word, Roxas created a silver transportation-circle for himself, and left the scene, leaving Not-Thor, Captain America and Iron Man knocked out, Hawkeye with an arrow in his knee, Hulk slowly turning back into Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff only able to sum up what had happened with one tiny, weak, pathetic uttering before she passed out from the pain of having her pelvic area pretty-much completely destroyed._

" _Ow."_

 _Flashback ends:_

Rias, though seemingly enthralled by Roxas' story of how he'd met (and mostly wrecked the asses off) the Avengers, winced horribly at the thought of him kicking Black Widow in the vagina.

"Was she alright?" she asked.

"Meh, probably." Roxas replied. "They'll have put her pelvis back together. Or just made a new one." he shrugged. "Either way. Does that sate your curiosity?"

"Y-yes, it does." Rias replied. "But, aren't you afraid that they'll come back for revenge?"

"They'd have to call themselves the REvengers if they did." Roxas replied, smartly. "So I doubt it. But even if they did, I'd be fine with having a rematch with them. As I understand it, there's more members than just Boyscout, Rich Brat, Fake Thor, Rage Monster, Guy with Bow and Arrows and Russki Sub now."

He pressed his lips against Rias', and lay back

"Anyway. Let's get some sleep. Unless you wanna do something else?"

The look in Rias' eyes, along with the fact that she slowly climbed up onto Roxas' hips, straddling him, was more than the answer her nephew needed.

 **Line Break**

"So, that's the gist of our mission in Kuoh." Griselda finished explaining to Rias, her peerage, Sona and her peerage. It was mid-afternoon in their apartment in Japan, and Griselda and Pit had been explaining the exact reason that they were in Kuoh Town, Devils' Territory, to everyone who was not currently up to speed.

Xenovia was sat next to Griselda, looking wholly distrusting of the Devils sat next to her, and Irina was talking cheerfully to Isane, seeming to be catching up.

Roxas had stepped outside for a moment, to make a few calls.

"I see." Sona replied. "Well, I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Griselda nodded, as did Rias. "I hope that with our combined might, Kokabiel will face justice for his crimes."

At that opportune moment, Roxas walked back into the room, placing his phone in his pocket.

"How did the calls go?" Rias asked.

"Well." Roxas replied. "I called Azazel, and he's given me his honour that Kokabiel was just acting on his own, he had nothing close to permission from the entirety of Grigori to go and do what he did. So, there's one mystery solved."

"And the others?" Sona asked.

"I called Sirzechs, and though he's unable to help himself, he pledged to send a member of his peerage to assist us." Roxas replied. "I also called Sera-"

Roxas was barely able to finish his words when a blue transportation-circle opened, and Serafall Leviathan herself, dressed in magical-girl outfit and all, jumped out of it.

"ROXAS~!" she shouted, happily engulfing her godson in a hug from behind, that caught the ten-winged Nephalem unawards, bringing him down to the floor.

"Fall." Roxas finished, his tone muffled. "Sera, you're crushing me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Serafall jumped off Roxas, allowing her godson to get back to his feet. "It's just I'm so happy to see you~ And SONA!" she noticed her younger sister, the one person who she loved as much as Roxas, and jumped towards her.

"Well, at least she's off you." another female voice remarked, and Roxas turned around to see Grayfia standing in the room as well. "Hello, Roxas."

"Hey Mom." Roxas replied to Grayfia. "I take it Sirzechs sent you?"

"He did." Grayfia replied, nodding. "And given what Sirzechs told me, I'm fully prepared to help in any way I can."

"I am too!" Serafall added, turning around to Roxas. "Even if I don't trust certain people you're working with, Ro~" her blue eyes narrowed at Griselda, the Queen of her biggest rival.

"Well, you'll have to." Roxas replied. "And it's good that you're willing as well, Sera."

"But~" Serafall added. "If I help you, Roxas, I want you to date me~"

The reactions to what Serafall said were from the somewhat minor, such as Roxas raising his eyebrows at his Satan of a godmother, to the rather less minor, such as Grayfia seeming to attempt to telepathically destroy Serafall's (probably miniscule) brain, due to how hard she was glaring at her.

Roxas remained silent for a moment, before sighing.

"You know what? Fine. The worst that could happen is that I get my balls frozen off during sex."

"Yay~!" Serafall jumped for joy, and hugged Roxas. "So, Tsu and Glynda should join us! They can join us in our future fun!"

Sona and Tsubaki both blushed extremely hard at what Serafall said.

 **Line Break**

In an unknown location, Kokabiel was stood before someone, who was sat in the shadows, and who had two people standing next to him.

The first person was dressed in a bloodstained white lab coat, and unusual shirt that revealed his lower torso, and glasses with an assortment of adjustable, multi-lensed spectacles. He had blonde hair that hung down to his chin, and wore four-fingered gloves with both his ring finger and pinky forced into the last one, a sign of Syndactyly, a condition that had the last two fingers of each hand fused together.

The second person was a tall man, as tall as Kokabiel. He had snow-white hair, bloodyred eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. He wore an overcoat with its neckguard turned up, and an officer's cap emblazoned with a symbol of a skull and crossbones. His trousers were a dark shade of green, and he wore boots. He looked at Kokabiel with no expression on his face.

"It seems that your mission to steal the Excalibur swords has gone swimmingly, Kokabiel." the man in the shadows said, with a German accent. "Zorin being injured was a slight setback, but we can fix her easily.

"That you can." Kokabiel replied. "Thanks to the research into creating Fallen Angels I pledged to give you, in exchange for your support."

"And your support you shall have." the man in the shadows replied. "In your efforts to bring the Christian Pantheon into eternal war." Grinning at the mention of war, the man stood up, and came into the light.

He was a short, plump man with blonde hair and golden eyes. His hair wsa oddly styled with a longer section coming up and then down again in the front left side of his head, like a folded piece of paper. He had a wide grin on his face, and was dressed impeccably, wearing an expensive white suit with a long matching overcoat, white gloves, glasses and a black tie with red gem on it.

"I love war." the Major uttered.

 **Okay, okay. Before you ask the two questions I know you're going to ask me, let me answer it right now.**

 **I don't know if I'll be including any characters from DC. If I can find a way for certain DC characters to be implemented into the fic, I'll do it, but don't get your hopes up.**

 **As for Black Widow being in Roxas' harem... Maybe. I dunno.**

 **Anyway, that was the seventeenth chapter! Roxas has received training from his sexy great-grandmother, been flirted with by said sexy great-grandmother, we've seen his first encounter with the Avengers (whom he will meet again, don't you worry), and Kokabiel is receiving support from NAZI VAMPIRES.**

 **NAZI.**

 **VAMPIRES.**

 **Also Roxas had to agree to date Serafall in order for her support in dealing with Kokabiel (which is probably the most lethal thing to come out of this chapter). Which he will do, at the end of this arc. As well as fuck her, as yes, she will be in Roxas' harem. As will Fianna.**

 **In fact, by the end of the fic, Roxas will actually end up married to a Satan. So yeah, that'll be fun.**

 **Also yeah, Roxas has a tech company. Among other companies. That will be elaborated more upon in the future.**

 **DxD Discord Server Link: discord. Gg/TGPM9pH**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for is is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

 **Zorin: 90-72-92**

 **Next Time: Searching for Kokabiel**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _The woman grinned, as she watched her future mate leaving through a transportation-circle. Now was her chance to impress Roxas Gremory._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've changed the BWH measurements for Serafall, Kunou and Lavinia (in Chaps 1, 6 and 8 respectively) in conjunction with the new info that got revealed about them. Also it was my birthday on Wednesday. So that was a thing.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Several hours later, at night-time on the very same day as Grayfia and Serafall had come to Kuoh to assist with the Kokabiel situation, and Isane, Koneko and Kiba were walking around Kuoh, as a tight group. As they walked, their senses were strained to breaking point, in order to try and find any scrap of activity in the town that could lead to a possible location of Kokabiel's forces, whether they be Fallen Angel or Vampire.

Koneko's senses, in particular, as she had her Nekomata ears and tail out (thanks to occasional training in Senjutsu from Kuroka, she had become more comfortable in using it), were straining hard, as her cat-ears moved, trying to pick up sound other than the sound of her, Isane's and Kiba's footfalls.

Speaking of Isane, she couldn't stop herself from glancing at Koneko's cat-like form every couple of seconds, as she found it immensely cute. Also, Koneko was beginning to grow in certain areas, which Isane appreciated very much.

"You sure you know where you're going, Isane?" Kiba, who had his Sword of Betrayer under the coat he was wearing, asked, as he adjusted the position of the sword.

"Positive." Isane replied. "I know my way around here like the back of my hand."

"Fair enough." Kiba replied, as he noticed Koneko's ears pricking up. "What's up, Koneko?"

"I can smell something." Koneko whispered. "Down there." she added, pointing down a dark street which, Isane knew, led to a warehouse that had been abandoned since, as far as she knew, the end of World War 2. "It stinks. Of Fallen Angels and Vampires."

"Should we call Roxas?" Kiba asked, referring to what Roxas had told them (referring to them, the rest of Rias' peerage, Sona and her peerage) to do if they come across anything that might lead to Fallen Angels or Vampires in Kuoh Town. "Or Serafall? Or Grayfia?"

"Yeah, I think-" Isane replied, but her voice was cut off by the voice of another. A voice that she recognised.

"Oh, hey look! I've come across some shitty Devils and a cute cat-girl!"

Someone jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings on the street, and Kiba dashed forward, pulling out his sword from under his coat, and clashed with the person, as they swung their own sword (which glinted in the light of the moon) down onto him.

"Freed!" Isane shouted, activating her Boosted Gear and getting into a battle-stance, as she recognised the sight of the Stray Exorcist that had nearly killed her on two separate occasions.

Freed Sellzen was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing, and had a smile that conveyed simultaneous psychosis and perverseness on his face.

He wielded a sword that was shaped like a long version of a Kris (a dagger strongly associated with the culture of Indonesia). The blade was wide with a diamond-shaped gap through it, and spikes on both edges. Freed wielded the sword easily as he clashed with Kiba.

"Oh?" Freed turned to Isane, while still clashing with Kiba. "Hello there, you sexy Dragoness? Back for a third round with your old pal Freed?"

"Shut up!" Isane replied, trying to dash towards Freed (despite the ominous feeling she got from the sword Freed held), but her path was blocked by the sudden appearance of several individuals that were all dressed in the uniform that the German soldiers wore during World War 2. Even in the night, Isane saw that they all bore vampiric fangs.

"Sorry, I should've told you earlier!" Freed shouted, as he dashed backward, Kiba in hot pursuit. "I brought some friends in case you came to play! Have fun~!"

Isane growled as her Balance Breaker armour appeared around her, in response to the Vampires trying to dive on her.

["Boost!"] Ddraig called, as Koneko dashed forward and started fighting one of the Vampires herself. ["Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"]

While Boosting, Isane created a medium-sized amount of flame in front of her, and as Ddraig cried ["Transfer!"], all the power Isane had built up went into the fireball in front of her, which she sent at the Vampires with a push of magic.

"Look out, Koneko!" Isane shouted, but Koneko didn't need the warning. She had already jumped up and out of the way of the huge fireball that incinerated the Vampires as soon as it touched them.

"...Nice one, Isane." Koneko complimented her friend as she landed next to her.

"Thanks." Isane replied, spreading the four Dragon wings that came with her Balance Breaker armour and flying forward, directly towards the warehouse from where even she could sense Fallen Angels and Vampires. Koneko followed on her own Devil wings, though Isane was travelling far faster.

As she broke into the warehouse, Isane saw dozens of beings who all wore the same attire as the Vampires she'd killed outside, but this time, some of them had the black, feathery wings of Fallen Angels, with others having Vampiric fangs.

"KILL THAT SEXY DRAGONIC BITCH!" Freed screamed at them, while continuing to fight Kiba (Isane could barely see the two of them zipping around the warehouse at speeds that would make even Super Sonic jealous). As soon as the command left his throat, the Vampires dashed at Isane, trying to tear through her Balance Breaker armour and get to her, while the Fallen Angels created light-spears and began to throw them at Isane.

The light-spears harmlessly bounced off Isane's armour, which left her to battle against the Vampires, hand-to-hand. She sent them flying away with punches and kicks, while batting away the ones that tried to get to her from behind with her Dragonic wings. And all the while, her power built up and up thanks to Ddraig's continuous Boosting.

["Boost!"] Ddraig cried, for the seventh time. ["Isane, I can't Boost anymore without you falling unconscious!"]

'Got it!' Isane mentally replied to the Welsh Dragon as she created two magic-circles, one in each hand. "Kiba, Koneko, get down!" she shouted, through her amour, as she activated the magic-circles in her hands.

From each one, a large laser of demonic energy fired, and Isane span around and around, using the lasers to cut apart any and all of the Vampires and Fallen Angels around her, clearing the room of all but one hostile, who had heard Isane's call and ducked along with Kiba and Koneko.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Said hostile, that being Freed, childishly yelled as he jumped into the air, diverting his attention from Kiba to Isane, who had dropped to her knees, exhausted, as her armour disappeared from around her. "I'll kill you twice over for that!"

As Freed flew through the air, preparing to bisect Isane, a silver magic-circle appeared on his chest, and as he came metres away from her, he became encased in a block of ice, which was attached to the ground by a large pillar of more ice, leaving Freed unable to do anything except be frozen in place.

"Nice one, Roxas." Isane heard Grayfia's voice praising her son, and she looked up to see Grayfia, Roxas, Serafall, Rias and Sona, along with the rest of the peerages of the latter two Devils, arriving at the warehouse.

"Thanks, Mom." Roxas replied, his red eyes flicking up as he saw someone else coming into the warehouse, looking around, and making to run.

The person had the appearance of a short, bespectacled elderly man with grey hair, a moustache and black eyes. He wore a priest outfit.

"O-oh, shit." the person whispered. "Looks like Kokabiel's gonna be mad." As he got out of the warehouse, a long loop of rope flew past everyone and wrapped around him, binding him in place as he landed on the ground.

Everyone else looked around and saw Griselda, Pit, Xenovia and Irina, the latter of whom was holding a lasso in her hands, and using it to pull the man back towards them.

"We got your call, Koneko." Pit explained, holding up a phone. "Though it looks like the action's over. Even if we managed to get Valper before he got away.

"Sure is." Koneko replied.

"Valper?!" Kiba growled, looking at the man whose feeble attempts to escape might as well have been non-existent, for all the good they did. "Valper Gallilei?!"

"Looks like it." Roxas replied, as he walked towards Valper, picked him up, and slammed him against the ground, breaking his nose. "Alright, then." he addressed Valper. "I'll get to the point. "Where is Kokabiel?"

Everyone got a shiver down their spine as Valper screamed in pain from his nose being broken.

"I-I don't know!" the Archbishop of Genocide shouted as Irina transformed her Excalibur Mimic back into an armband, since Roxas already had Valper pinned down. "I have no idea where he is!"

"Oh, really?" Roxas furrowed his brow, as he picked Valper up and span him around, slamming him onto his chest, before placing a foot on his back, grabbing onto one of his arms. "Then I'm sure you have no idea where your arm will be once it comes out."

"I'm serious!" Valper shrieked. "I don't know! I'll tell you anything else!"

"We don't need anything else." Roxas replied, beginning to pull on Valper's arm. "Where is Kokabiel hiding? Don't try to lie."

Valper screamed in pain as Roxas continued to pull on his arm. As the silver-haired Nephalem felt it leaving its socket, Valper snapped.

"Okay, okay!" he screamed, tears pouring from his eyes. "I'll tell you! Just please, stop!"

"Not until you tell us." Roxas replied. "Where is he hiding? If you tell me, I'll let you go. I promise."

"He's... he's in the old military base, on the outskirts of Kuoh!" Valper shouted. "Th-there, I told you! Please... let me go!"

"Alright." Roxas replied, stepping off of Valper's back and picking him up by the back of his outfit. "I'll let you go." he looked over at Kiba, giving him a questioning look. Kiba looked like he was considering something for a second, and then shook his head.

Roxas then silently pushed Valper forward with enough force for him to stumble and fall... straight into an ice-spike that Roxas subconsciously created, right at the spot where Valper's head would be when he fell, letting the life of the Archbishop of Genocide end by impalement through the face.

 **Line Break**

Not even a minute later, everyone was back in the ORC room and discussing what had happened at the warehouse. Or rather, Kiba and Koneko were explaining it to everyone while Mirajane took an exhausted Isane back to her house, allowing her to rest for the night.

"So Freed jumped away from me and tried to attack Isane while she was down," Kiba finished. "And, well..."

"And we know the rest." Roxas, who was sat on one of the sofas with Rias and Pit, while Serafall, Sona and Griselda (Roxas noticed that Serafall was holding Sona so she was closer to her than Griselda) were on another sofa. Grayfia was stood behind Roxas, while the rest of Rias' and Sona's peerages were stood behind their respective Kings.

Xenovia had gone back to the apartment that she, Irina, Griselda and Pit had gone to, and Irina had gone with Mirajane and Isane to the latter's house, so neither of the two young Exorcists were present.

"So, what do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"Go to that military base Valper was talking about, of course!" Serafall replied. "We've got to see if anything's there!"

"Agreed." Rias replied. "I know the military base Valper was referring to. Even if it isn't in Kuoh, I don't want it being part of something that poses a threat to this town. The town I govern."

"Now, hang on." Griselda spoke. "I'm not sure that's fully wise. Though it is possible that Kokabiel and his forces are hiding out at this base, there's something else to consider. Valper could've been lying."

"No way!" Serafall glared at Griselda. "Valper would've just told Roxas the truth to get him to stop-"

"How do we know what Valper said was the truth, though?" Sona spoke up. "There's no real way of discerning whether what Valper said was the truth... or if he was just blurting out the first place he knew of, just to make Roxas stop torturing him."

Even though she was being held so close to her that it could've been said that she phased into her and one would've believed it, Sona stared right back into the shocked face of her older sister, as Serafall expressed her non-verbal dismay that her darling little sister had just directly disagreed with her.

"Your little sister is right, Serafall." Grayfia replied. "Though we know that Kokabiel is working not just with other Fallen Angels, but with Vampires-"

"Nazi Vampires." Roxas added. "I saw the Nazi logo on the uniforms of those Vampires Isane decimated. Someone remind me to go and praise her for that later."

"Go and praise her for that later." Koneko replied, bluntly. In reply, Roxas calmly reached into a pocket-dimension, pulled out a scratching post that one usually buys for their pet cat, and threw it at Koneko's head.

It scored a direct hit.

"Nazi Vampires as well," Grayfia continued. "We don't know whether or not that's the extent of it. For all we know, he could have... revived an Evil Dragon and coerced it into following him, while keeping it as a potential ace in the hole, as the saying goes."

"That's really unlikely, though, Fia!" Serafall replied, hotly. "I-"

"I never said it wasn't!" Grayfia retorted. "What I said was that it COULD have happened, not that it DID happen. For all we know, a Dragon like Yamata no Orochi could be waiting at that military base Valper blurted out, and we could walk right into an ambush if we treat his torture-induced confession as fact, and go there!"

"That's true." Pit, who hadn't spoken at all since everyone had made it back to the ORC room, spoke. "But that's the point. The military base that Valper spoke about does exist. Rias confirmed that it does exist, did you, Rias?"

"Yes, it does!" Rias replied. "Here's a picture of it!" Rias snapped her fingers, and a magic-circle appeared, which depicted a picture of a group of buildings that looked like it hadn't been inhabited for a century.

"Well, then." Pit spoke to everyone, who remained silent. "The fact that Valper knows that the military base in question even exists should be a pretty big point towards Valper telling the truth, right? Therefore, shouldn't we at least check it out, rather than go in all-guns-blazing?"

"You'd know a lot about going in all-guns-blazing on things, wouldn't you, Pitty?" Roxas replied, from his seat. "But anyway, apart from the fact that I'm shocked that something so mature would come from someone who, nine times out of ten, is such an idealist that most of the time, he sounds fucking retarded-"

"Thank you." Pit replied, looking slightly sheepish.

"I'm not sure that it's totally worth going to that military base." Roxas continued.

"What?!" Serafall and Rias both spoke up, together, both shocked that Roxas would say what he'd just said.

"Hear me out." Roxas continued, holding a hand up. "Though I see merit in both options, I'd like to put my two souls in."

"Two souls?" Pit looked confused.

"It's the Underworld's currency." Grayfia explained to Michael's Queen. "Used by Devils and Sex Demons. Not to be confused with the actual soul."

"Or the AMAZING game series of the same name." Roxas added. "Anyway, while talking to Azazel, I asked him about Kokabiel, since I hadn't met him in person, and I though that the very Governer-General of the very organisation Kokabiel used to belong to would be able to provide some insight into how to combat him effectively." Roxas explained. "One thing that that perverted yet intelligent great-uncle of mine told me was that Kokabiel wasn't the type of person who would take a setback, like getting some of his forces decimated by beings he considers inferior to Fallen Angels, in stride. He told me that he was the type of person who would go to any lengths possible to try and take impulsive vengeance on the causer of the setback, a.k.a. us."

Everyone remained silent as Roxas continued talking.

"Therefore, thanks to the fact that we've done just that, Kokabiel will come after us, and as long as we're prepared for him, we can take him out, and kill this problem at the source."

"That does sound like Kokabiel." Grayfia replied. "I'd know, since I fought him in the Great War, along with a huge number of Fallen Angels that were at his command. After losing just a few of them, the bloodthirsty bastard got pissed off. REALLY pissed off."

"Let's put it to a vote." Sona spoke up, to everyone, including the two peerages. "Those for going after Kokabiel?"

Serafall, Pit, Kiba and Ruruko Nimura (Sona's (so far) sole Pawn) raised their hands. After a second, Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka (Sona's two Bishops) raised their hands as well.

Ruruko was a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails, and green eyes. She wore a pair of green clips in her hair, and also wore striped green stockings.

Momo was a beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes.

Reya was a slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids, and eyes of matching colour. She also wore a blue hairband. All three girls, along with the rest of Sona's peerage, wore the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform.

"Those against?" Roxas, after counting the people who'd put their hands up (all six of them) spoke up, raising his hand. Grayfia, Griselda, Sona and Tsubaki raised their hands instantly, and after a second, Tsubasa Yura, Sona's so-far only Rook, and Tomoe Meguri, Sona's so-far only Knight, as well as Rias herself, raised their hands.

Tsubasa was a tall girl with the basic appearance of a tomboy. She had blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes.

Tomoe was a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair featured swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

"Okay..." Roxas counted up the people who had placed their hands up after he'd spoken up. "That's nine against six." he shrugged. "Sorry, Serafall."

Serafall pouted.

"Well, I dunno about the rest of you, but I plan on going to bed." Roxas replied. "Mind if I crash with you, Rias?"

"N-not at all." Rias replied. "I'll see you later." she stood up and left via magic-circle. Kiba and Koneko did, as well.

Sona and her peerage silently filed out of the room, as did Pit and Griselda, leaving only Serafall, Grayfia, and Roxas himself.

"Roxas, don't you want to come and spend the night with me?" Serafall asked. "Please? We can snuggle up together, and cuddle, like we used to do..."

"I've already said I'm gonna be with Rias tonight." Roxas replied, firmly. "Don't try and change my mind, Serafall. Unless you don't want the date I said I'd go on with you after all?"

Serafall gave a squeak, and after a second, left via her own transportation-circle, leaving Roxas alone with his mother.

"Roxas, before you go," Grayfia addressed her oldest son directly. "I wanted to say that after your Rating Game with Imogen and Sairaorg, I took the time to actually watch that wedding video you gave me."

"What?" Roxas blinked, before he seemed to catch onto what Grayfia was talking about. "Oh, yeah. That. What did you think of it?"

"Well, it was good. If a bit short." Grayfia replied. "I mean it was literally nothing but you and Palutena exchanging vows, and you and her... um..." she went slightly red, as she recalled how passionately Roxas and Palutena had made love on their video-ed wedding night.

"Well what did you expect?" Roxas shrugged. "One of those publicity-stunt weddings with hundreds of thousands of hours of unnecessary prep time, literally millions of photos, a ceremony where the whole fucking world's watching, an artist that no-one's ever heard of performing when they'd rather be doing anything else, and a reception with more toasts given than actual slices of toast I've eaten in my entire life, and dancing to shitty music instead of an actually good song like Sweet Child O' Mine?"

"Well, no." Grayfia admitted. "But-"

"Good." Roxas replied. "Because I wouldn't be caught dead at one."

"Fair enough." Grayfia replied, remembering how, despite having enjoyed the day immensely, upon reflection, she absolutely LOATHED, WITH A PASSION, how extravagant and time-consuming her wedding to Sirzechs had been.

With her hair and makeup taking nearly four hours to do, a two-hour-long ceremony, post-ceremony photos that took way longer than they needed to be (especially when the photos were only of eight people: herself, Sirzechs, Zeoticus, Venelana, Alice Gremory, her then-husband and Zeoticus' father Donovan Germory (nee. Belphegor (uncle of second-ranked Rating Game champion Roygun Belphegor)), Zekram Bael and his husband, Ryouko Buné, Venelana's mother), and the reception...

Fucking hell, she thought that reception would never end.

"Though that wasn't the point, Roxas." Grayfia replied. "After the video of you and Palutena marrying, you included a video of you and her... uh..."

"Fucking?" Roxas finished, simply. As his mother went further red, he chuckled. "Hehe. You jealous, Mom?"

Grayfia didn't answer, so Roxas walked out, shutting the door behind him.

 **Line Break**

"Okay, I'll have two chocolate ice-creams, please." Roxas spoke to a good-looking young woman, as he ordered some ice-cream for himself, Rias and Sona (who were out together, looking for more signs of Kokabiel's forces (not just in Kuoh, but all around the surrounding area), as was agreed an hour before. Pit had taken it upon himself to fly out in the early hours of the morning and overlook the military base that Valper mentioned while Roxas tortured him, and concluded that there was, indeed, nothing there worth noting). "And one mint-choc-chip ice-cream as well."

The woman gave Roxas the ice-creams he ordered for (they came in little tubs, which Roxas thought was nice) as he paid for it, and Roxas left, walking over to Rias and Sona, who were sitting on a bench and talking to each other while Roxas came towards them. Roxas noticed that what Rias was talking to Sona about seemed to be making her blush heavily.

"Here you go, you two." Roxas handed Rias and Sona (Serafall had tried to insist that she come with Roxas, Rias and Sona as well, but Roxas had threatened her with no date, which got her to back down) the two tubs with chocolate ice-cream in them, and then sat down next to Rias with his own. As he started eating it, he noticed that his tub of ice-cream had a phone number written on it.

Rolling his crimson eyes, he ignored it, ate the ice-cream, and just played on his phone for a while Rias and Sona ate their ice-cream, as the day was rather hot.

At around the same time as Rias and Sona finished their ice-cream, Roxas received a call on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Roxas!" Roxas heard Xenovia's panicked voice. "We need your help! We got separated from Griselda, and-" he heard Xenovia's faint scream of "IRINA!"

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, urgently.

"We're in an ambush!" Xenovia shouted. "Irina's down, and-" In an instant, the phone cut off.

"Rias, Sona." Roxas whispered to his aunt and his aunt's best friend, after quickly sending a text to the other groups that were around Kuoh Town, those being Tsubaki and Mirajane, Tsubasa, Momo and Ruruko, Reya and Kiba, and Koneko, Tomoe and Isane.

Grayfia and Serafall were stationed back at Rias' apartment.

"What's up?" Rias asked.

"We've got to get going." Roxas replied. "Irina and Xenovia are in trouble. They've apparently been ambushed."

"Oh, fuck." Rias got up, with Sona quickly following. "Where were they supposed to be, again?"

"Around by the forest, at this point in time." Sona replied. "The forest that you'd pass through if you're going on a train to Kyoto from Kuoh. You remember that, Rias?"

"Oh, yeah." Rias replied. "It gets pitch-black when you go through the forest, the trees are so dense. Anyway. Let's go."

"Way ahead of you." Roxas replied, creating a quick magical barrier to stop anyone from looking at him, Rias and Sona as he created a transportation-circle, then pulled Rias and Sona through it.

Seconds later, they arrived in the middle of an extremely dense forest, and upon entry, Roxas immediately snapped his fingers, which summoned a number of spheres of light, which spread themselves in the air and bathed the surrounding area in warm, inviting light.

"Hey, look." Sona looked down at the muddy ground, and pointed. "Footprints."

Before Rias could reply, Roxas had sped off on his ten white Devil wings, pulling his hairband out of his hair and transforming it into Excalibur Galatine. Rias and Sona did the same with their six Devil wings apiece.

Almost immediately after taking off, as Roxas was flying at great speed, he heard the sounds of battle, which caused Roxas to reflexively speed up.

After a moment or two of flying, Roxas came into a very small clearing, and saw Xenovia, who had cuts, which ranged from just light graizes to very deep cuts, her Excalibur Destruction in hand, trying her absolute hardest to fend off a group of Vampires and Fallen Angels (all of whom were wearing Nazi army uniforms) and to protect Irina, who was lying on the ground, unconscious (to be fair, Xenovia looked like she was gonna fall unconscious at any moment), with far more grievous wounds than Xenovia on her body.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Roxas shouted, as he landed on his feet and ran towards Xenovia, just in time to block a light-spear, thrown by one of the Fallen Angels, from piercing her side.

He threw his sword like a large throwing-knife at the Fallen Angel in question, and as soon as it hit him, the unfortunate black-winged Angel exploded. Roxas then jumped forward, caught Excalibur Galatine as it flew towards the ground, and saw Rias and Sona arriving as they helped in getting rid of the Fallen Angels and Vampires.

Roxas thought Alice would be particularly impressed at the sight of Rias using her Amalgamation to combine the Light from a light-spear that was thrown at her, with her Power of Destruction, to create something that would annihilate all of the remaining Vampires in the area, while Sona dealt with the remaining Fallen Angels, with the help of Roxas.

"I'm glad we got here in time." Roxas remarked to Xenovia. "Else Heaven would have lost two pretty damn talented Exorcists."

"Th-thank you." Xenovia replied, as she accepted Roxas' silent invitation to lean on his shoulder. "Roxas..."

"Hm?"

"I want to..." Xenovia coughed, and Roxas saw blood exiting her mouth and landing on the ground. "Apologize for what I said. About calling you pathetic, that is. And for what happened to Irina: one of the Fallen Angels stole Excalibur Mimic."

"Eh, it's fine." Roxas replied, though he ground his teeth at the news that Irina had lost her weapon. "What's important is that you're alive. As is Irina."

"She is." Sona confirmed, after leaning down and placing a couple of fingers on Irina's neck. "There's a definite pulse there."

"Good." Roxas replied. "I'm gonna have the two of you taken back to my place so you can be healed, that okay?"

Xenovia could only nod, and as Roxas nodded himself, he snapped his fingers, and after a couple of seconds, a large transportation-circle opened, revealing a creature that looked extremely strange to Rias and Sona.

It had the body, hind legs and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with a cruel, steel-coloured beak and large, brilliant orange eyes. The talons on its front-legs were half a foot long and very deadly-looking.

As Roxas looked directly into the creature's eyes, it bent its scaly front knees and sank into a bow, before him.

"Roxas, what exactly is that?" Rias asked, as Roxas helped Xenovia walk towards the creature.

"That, Rias, is a Hippogriff." Roxas replied, raising one hand to pat the beak of the Hippogriff several times, as it closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. "One of my familiars. Close cousin of the Griffin." Roxas whispered something unintelligible to the large creature, and it nodded. "Also, someone pick Irina up and bring her here."

Sona obeyed, picking Irina up and walking towards Roxas, who had lifted Xenovia (who seemed to have fallen asleep on Roxas' shoulder) onto the Hippogriff's back. Sona handed Irina to Roxas, and he did the same with her.

Snapping his fingers, Roxas created two long ropes, made of light, and with a few hand movements, bound them around the Hippogrif's back, with one rope in front of its wing-joints and another in front of the wing-joints, binding Irina and Xenovia to its back, at the legs and chest. They looked reasonably secure.

Roxas walked towards the Hippogriff and whispered something else to it. The beast nodded again, bowed its head to Roxas, and spread its wings (Rias was sure that the wingspan of this huge creature could be measured at at least twelve feet), before flapping them in order to get itself into the air.

The Hippogriff gave a loud screech, and disappeared through a transportation-circle.

"What did you just do, Roxas?" Sona asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I sent him to my place." Roxas replied. "With any luck, Asia should be able to heal the pair of them up so they're good as new. And if not her, Palutena will."

"That's a relief." a new voice spoke up. Roxas, Rias and Sona all span around, and saw a new person, who had certainly not been there a second before, standing right behind them.

This person had the appearance of a young boy of around 14 years old. He was dressed in what Roxas recognised as a Hitler Youth uniform, consisting of black shorts, a yellow dress shirt, black knee-high socks and a black tie. He also wore white gloves and black dress shoes. He had platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Even if they're allied to the Vatican, it can't be denied that those women were very beaut-" Rias and Sona immediately prepared to blast the creature out of existence, while Roxas readied Excalibur Galatine.

" _Warten Sie!_ (Wait!)" the young boy spoke. "I'm just the messenger. I'm not here to fight anyone." He spoke with a very distinct German accent.

"Who the fuck are you?" Roxas growled.

"I am Warrant Officer Schrödinger." the catboy replied. "It is a great honour to be in the presence of the being known as 'The Angel of Hell', or 'The Devil of Heaven', whichever you prefer." he inclined his head to Roxas.

"Whatever." Roxas replied, still keeping his weapon out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Schrödinger replied. "I was sent here by my commanding officer, the glorious Major, as an ally of his wishes to talk to the governors of Kuoh Town, the Heiresses to the Gremory and Sitri Clans."

"And who would that ally be?" Rias replied, as she and Sona cancelled their magic-circles. Schrödinger merely smiled, and pointed upward, as through a yellow transportation-circle came...

"Kokabiel." Roxas growled.

"Indeed, Nephalem." Kokabiel replied, looking distainfully upon Roxas. "Though I'm not here for you."

"Yeah, I got that." Roxas replied. "Your catboy fucktoy said so." He looked down at where Schrödinger was, but saw that he had inexplicably disappeared. "Anyway," he continued. "A little birdie told me that you're in the mood for some destruction, is that right?"

"It is." Kokabiel replied. "I'm thinking of causing a little damage here, starting with this place."

"Why?" Roxas replied. "Aren't there bigger places around here that would be more significant if you attacked them? Like Tokyo, for example?"

"That's true, but the little sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan don't reside in Tokyo, now do they?" Kokabiel replied, smirking. "That, and it would only be significant for the rest of those useless humans if I were to destroy Tokyo, whereas here...

"If you were to try and lay a harmful finger on this town, you'd be starting the Great War all over again!" Rias cried.

"Better than what I got after stealing Excaliburs Rapidly, Nightmare and Transparency." Kokabiel retorted. "I was sure that someone more important would have come after me. Any of the Ten Seraph would've done nicely. But all I got was a defect, an impure bitch and a pair of children. Honestly? It was disappointing."

"You want to start the Great War on purpose." Sona surmised. "That's your goal?"

"Yes...!" Kokabiel grinned maniacally. "After the first war ended, I was so fucking bored. There was nothing to do except to screw the living hell out of any female Fallen Angel that'd get on my dick, but even that got tiring after a while. With Azazel and Shemhazai so opposed to the idea of a second Great War, and even kicking me out of the Grigori for only being an advocate for wanting to prove to the Devils, Sex Demons and Angels that us, the Fallen Angels, are the true superior race-"

"ENOUGH, YOU FUCKING MONOLOUGING PIECE OF SHIT!" Roxas, having had enough, yelled, cutting through Kokabiel's monologue. "SHORTEN YOUR STUPID CLICHE'D FUCKING SPIEL TO 20 WORDS OR LESS OR I'LL CUT YOUR ASS UP HERE AND NOW!"

Right as Roxas' words left his throat, several transportation-circles opened, revealing Tsubaki and Mirajane in one, Tsubasa, Momo and Ruruko in another, Reya and Kiba in another, and Tomoe and Isane in another.

A second after, Grayfia and Serafall arrived through their own transportation-circle, and Pit and Griselda came flying over on their wings. When they landed, Kokabiel grinned.

"Oh, my. Looks like you're off the hook, Sona Sitri." Kokabiel grinned. "Since Serafall's decided to show her vomit-inducing magical-girl-obsessing ass. But anyway." He opened a transportation-circle, and floated into it.

"THE SECOND GREAT WAR WILL BEGIN TOMMORROW NIGHT, AT THAT SHITHOLE YOU CALL A SCHOOL! WITH YOU DEVILS, A FEW NAZI VAMPIRES AND NAZI FALLEN ANGELS, AND MYSELF, THE GREATEST FALLEN ANGEL, AS THE ONES WHO THROW THE FIRST PUNCHES OF THE GREATEST FIGHT IN HISTORY!" Kokabiel roared, loudly, as he disappeared, leaving the one Nephalem, one Nekomata/Devil Hybrid and thirteen Devils alone in the forest.

"So..." Mirajane spoke up, after a second. "What do we do?"

"Only one thing TO do, Mirajane." Grayfia replied. "Prepare for tomorrow night."

As everyone concurred with Grayfia's statement, and all left through their separate transportation-circles, no-one noticed that there was a woman standing in the shadows of the forest, concealing her presence from everyone there, and who had watched the entire thing. Or rather, just one person. But she had been watching him for the entire thing.

The woman grinned, as she watched her future mate leaving through a transportation-circle. Now was her chance to impress Roxas Gremory.

 **Line Break**

It was the next night, and there was a slightly tense atmosphere amongst everyone as they walked, as a single, silent group, towards Kuoh Academy, where the oncoming battle would take place.

Due to the severity of the situation, Serafall had gone as far as to call her own Peerage (which was considered to be one of the strongest Peerages in the Underworld), and ask them to meet them at the school right now.

As they made it there, Serafall noticed a transportation-circle opening up, with eight beings coming out of it, only one of which Roxas knew: Serafall's Queen, Glynda Goodwitch, mother of Lavinia Reni.

"Hey, gang!" Serafall greeted her peerage cheerfully. "Glad you could all make it!"

She then looked at everyone else. "For those who don't know, this is my peerage. My Queen, Glynda, my Rook, Behemoth, my Bishops, Kazane Kagari and Silver Fullbuster, my Knights, Hange Zoe and Kurome, and my Pawns, Cocytus and Ziz."

Behemoth had the appearance of a muscular young man, around the same age as Roxas, with short, copper-red hair and brown eyes. He wore a loose-fitting t-shirt and pants.

Kazane's appearance was far more eccentric. Her most obvious trait was her hair, which was dyed red on the left side, and dyed light pink on the right side. Her hair was styled so her right eye was constantly covered by her hair. She wore a business suit and high heels, and also smoked a cigarette.

Silver was a tall, well-built man. His eyes were black and so was his hair, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reaching down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears were adorned by silver-coloured earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

He was wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, grey fur collar, as well as light grey over-sleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of his shirt bore a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from his waist and covering his sides were two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wore brown gloves over his hands and forearms and had his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, he donned a grey, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø" on the left pectoral. Secured to it by two round, golden clasps was a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. His armour was completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-coloured edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges.

Hange had wide, light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair that she kept up in an unkempt high ponytail with bangs parted down the middle. She wore square, thick-rimmed glasses that had bands strapped around her head to keep. Her attire, as far as Roxas could see, consisted of a green cloak and knee-length boots, though he presumed that she wore something over her front.

Kurome, when Roxas got a look at her, looked rather similar to Akame, the Tengu Youkai who was escorting Yasaka to the Rating Game he'd had with Imogen and Sairaorg. She had short black hair in a twintailed-style and black eyes. She wore a sailor uniform and wore a red belt that had a red side-skirt. She also wore red gauntlets. She kept a long, katana-like sword in a scabbard by her side.

Cocytus had an enormous body, reaching two and a half metres in height. He had the appearance of an insect (or rather, a fusion of two insects, a mantis and an ant) walking on two feet. With a tail twice as long as his height, Cocytus was covered in sharp spikes like icicles, and had a strong-looking jaw. He held a silver halberd in two of his hands, while the other two hands held a mace emitting some sort of demonic energy, and a crooked-shaped sheath that looked like it was for some sort of broad-sword. He was covered in pale-blue, hardened bone-armour, and seemed to emit an ice-cold atmosphere.

Ziz had the appearance of a girl in her late-teens, with long jade-green hair, and gray eyes. She wore similar attire to Behemoth, though it did little to conceal her generously large bust.

"Nice to meet you." Glynda greeted everyone. "Serafall, what do you want us to do?"

"Hmm..." Serafall thought for a moment. "You, Kazane and Silver set up a barrier around Kuoh Academy. That should keep the destruction we're bound to cause inside, right?"

"It should." Silver replied.

"We'll help, too." Sona immediately volunteered. "Me and my peerage."

"Thank you." Kazane replied, inclining her head to Sona. "Your help is appreciated."

As Glynda, Kazane and Silver flew off with Sona and her peerage, and began constructing the barrier, Serafall turned to Roxas.

"Roxas..." she said, reaching into her magical girl outfit (she was wearing her favourite outfit, just for the occasion) and pulling out a small vial. "I asked Fianna to make this. Use it, if you need to, okay?" she added, in a softer tone."

"I will." Roxas replied. To the surprise of everyone watching, he walked over to Serafall and pressed his lips against hers, in a short, but lingering, kiss. "Give that kiss to Fianna from me, okay?"

Serafall could only nod, dumbfounded that her first real kiss with her godson had happened, just like that, as Roxas turned around, and addressed everyone still there.

"Alright, everyone. You know what needs to be done." he said, simply, before opening the gates of Kuoh Academy with magic, and walking into the courtyard.

Everyone who stood behind him, including Serafall (who had recovered from her brief shock) followed suit.

 **And that's the eighteenth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! The search for Kokabiel has begun and ended, the good guys know that he's conspiring with the Vampire/Fallen Angel Nazis known as Millennium and the climactic battle at Kuoh Academy is about to begin! And as for that woman in the background, she'll be showing herself soon. We all know who she is, right? Also, I guess we can the Belphegor Clan to the list of Devils that Roxas is related to, however distantly.**

 **Also, I wanted to tell you all something. If anyone's read the Runaway Gremory lemon series (you know, that collection of random lemons that Kenji engages in with his harem that I almost never update) I'm actually planning on writing the same kind of series but with a Nephalem of Gremory theme. So, it'll be a collection of random lemons that Roxas engages in with his harem, that I'll hopefully update more often.**

 **The first lemon of that series (featuring Penemue) is in the works, and it'll hopefully be out soon.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for is is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Next Time: Battle of Kuoh Academy**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Well," Roxas remarked, pulling out Excalibur Galatine. "Even if it's a broken Holy Sword... since it's technically an Excalibur, I wouldn't mind testing myself out against a fellow wielder."_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

There was a tense silence as Roxas, Griselda, Pit, Grayfia, Serafall, most of Serafall's Peerage, Rias and her own Peerage walked into the courtyard of Kuoh Academy. As they passed under the defensive barrier being cast by Glynda, Kazane, Silver, Sona and her Peerage, they saw a great number of beings standing around, either with fangs or black feathery wings (that ranged in number from 4 to 8), all of which were dressed in Nazi battle attire.

Roxas' eyes were immediately drawn to a large white mirror with an ornately-designed black and red border, that floated in the air. He (along with everyone else) saw Nazi Vampires and Fallen Angels, three or four at a time, were walking and standing in front of the mirror. After a few seconds, the mirror would flash, and what seemed to be clones of said Nazi Vampires and Fallen Angels walked out from behind it.

"Keep them coming!"

Roxas looked up and saw Kokabiel sitting on a huge silver throne, which was floating in the air, with a bored look on his face. "Make as many forces as possible before those fuckers arrive!"

"'Those fuckers', Kokabiel, are already here." Roxas remarked, folding his arms and smirking. "Nice little trinket you got there." he added, nodding to the mirror.

"Thank you, Nephalem." Kokabiel replied, looking down at Roxas. "That's a little invention that Millennium and I cooked up together, named the "Schaff Mirror". It clones whatever stands in front of it, and creates beings that are loyal to our cause. With this mirror, we can create more and more forces to overwhelm and kill the lot of you!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly, but his laugh was cut short when Pit, drawing a golden bow with blue accents, and rushing towards the mirror. Splitting the bow into two blades, he quickly slashed up the Vampires in his way (that all disintegrated into dust from such a powerful Holy weapon cutting them that deep) and jumped towards the mirror.

"HEY!" Kokabiel shouted. "What are you doing, you little fucking defect of an Angel?"

No-one replied as Pit continued to charge towards the mirror and deliver a flying kick. But just as his foot came into contact with the mirror, destroying it, his reflection seemed to flash.

Roxas saw Pit flying through the mirror and landing on the other side as the glass of said mirror shattered into pieces and fell on the ground, but what he also saw landing in front of the mirror, where Pit was before was... Pit himself, but with a few differences.

Namely that this Pit had black hair, as opposed to Pit's light brown hair, black clothing compared to Pit's white, and red eyes, as opposed to Pit's blue ones.

"...Huh." Kokabiel remarked to himself. "That's interesting. Didn't expect to gain a new soldier from one of you fucks."

Pit swivelled around from Kokabiel's words, and his eyes widened from what seemed to be his dark doppelganger.

"...Hey." the dark Pit spoke. His voice was identical to Pit's, but it had a rather deeper inflection than the white-winged Pit.

"Let's get to introductions, I guess." Kokabiel made his throne disappear with a flick of his hand, and descended to the ground next to the black-winged Pit on his ten Fallen Angel wings. "This here is Dark Pit."

"What an original name." Roxas muttered.

"He'll be your escort..." Kokabiel grinned. "Out of this life." he turned to Dark Pit, then pointed at the actual Pit, who had put the two blades of his Palutena Bow back together, not quite sure what to do. "Dark Pit! Your orders are to-"

To everyone's surprise, Dark Pit looked at Kokabiel, and, quick as a flash, drew a bow that was similar to Pit's Palutena Bow, but was made up of silver blades with blue accents instead of gold.

He then split the bow into two blades and used one of them to stab Kokabiel in the stomach.

"Screw off." Dark Pit spoke, simply. "I don't plan to serve you." Spreading eight black wings, Dark Pit flew up, clearly intending to leave Kuoh Academy, but he crashed into the barrier that held strong all around the Academy, and fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"You BASTARD!" Kokabiel shouted, pointing at Dark Pit as he bled from his stomach. "Make this little mutineer learn his place!"

In an instant, several Nazi Vampires jumped into the air and made to land on Dark Pit, but he was already back on his feet, and he fired several arrows of green light at the Vampires, disintegrating them.

Seeing their fellow soldiers die so easily at the hands of this new person, more Nazi Vampires tried to attack Dark Pit, and the real Pit, seeming to have come to a decision, spread his own eight Angelic wings, and flew over to assist.

"..." Kokabiel stayed silent for a moment, before raising his hand and beginning to heal himself with magic. "Well. The Schaff Mirror wasn't my only tactic tonight!"

As his body finished healing, Kokabiel snapped his fingers and thirty pillars of light shot up, all around the courtyard.

Once all the pillars faded away, Roxas and co. All widened their eyes as they saw what stood around them.

There were ten three-headed dogs, each of which stood up to twice Roxas' height, ten multi-headed winged serpents (that ranged in how many heads they had from 3 to 7), 5 creatures that seemed to be an amalgamation of a lion (as these creatures had the head and front body of a lion), a Dragon (as a Dragon's head rose from the creatures backs, and the creature had the back legs of a dragon, along with wings), and a snake (which served as the creatures tails).

Finally, there were five copies of what seemed to be a creature that had the appearance of a combination of a Dragon that had red eyes, and a tree.

"Cerberus'..." Grayfia muttered, looking around. "Hydras, Royal Chimeras, and..." she widened her eyes, though Serafall voiced exactly what she was going to say.

"How in the hell did you get your hands on clones of the Evil Dragon Ladon?!" she shouted. "Ladon was killed by the first-gen Heracles!"

"And a friend of mine let me have access to his soul so I could create clones of him from it!" Kokabiel shouted in reply. "But wait! There's more!"

Drawing a magic-circle with one hand, Kokabiel snapped his fingers, and out of the magic-circle came four swords, one of which Roxas and Griselda both recognised as Irina's Excalibur Mimic, and another of which was Excalibur Rapidly, the sword that Freed had used before he was killed.

The third sword looked rather similar to Roxas' own Excalibur Galatine, but the blue in Roxas' sword seemed to be replaced with a darker silver. It was similar in size and length to a European longsword, otherwise.

The fourth sword had the appearance of a normal sword with a unique swirl-like pattern on the handle. A huge golden ring surrounded the guard, from which on each side stemmed over almost the entire blade in another swirl pattern, almost resembling a rapier more than a normal sword.

"Now, who wants to play?" Kokabiel grinned sadistically as he drew a magic-circle in front of him, and flicked his other hand, sending the four swords into it.

A blinding light emerged from the magic-circle, and what came out of it was an immensely long sword that seemed to have two blades on it, a longer one and a shorter one beneath it. There was barely any hilt to speak of, and the sword reached nearly three metres in length.

"I dub this sword the 'Chopper Rapidly!'" Kokabiel shouted, gleefully. "I'll chop the lot of you to pieces, if you make it through my forces, that is!"

No-one replied (though some of the weaker Devils cringed from the intense Holy aura that the four fused Excaliburs gave off), except Roxas, who yawned, and pulled his golden headband out of his hair.

"Well." Roxas remarked, pulling out Excalibur Galatine. "Even if it's a broken Holy Sword... since it's technically an Excalibur, I wouldn't mind testing myself out against a fellow wielder."

As Kokabiel continued to arrogantly laugh, Roxas stepped forward, then turned around to everyone else.

"Everyone, take care of those beasts, will you? I'll deal with Kokabiel."

Kokabiel's arrogant laugh was cut short when Roxas dashed towards him, spreading his white Devil wings. IN return, he spread his ten Fallen Angel wings, and jumped into the air, towards the top of Kuoh Academy.

Roxas followed, swinging Excalibur Galatine. His sword clashed with Kokabiel's as the two of them crashed into the building with enough force to crack the brickwork where they were.

The two beings struggled for a moment, before Kokabiel fired an explosion spell right into Roxas' midriff, and kicked him, sending him flying backwards. He righted himself, and flew quickly at Kokabiel, swinging at him. Kokabiel blocked his swing and returned in kind. Roxas flew back slightly, twisted himself around in mid-air while creating a magic-circle behind him which he landed on with his feet, and then sprang off to give himself the momentum to swing at Kokabiel even faster and harder.

Kokabiel blocked Roxas' fast attack while leaning backwards, as he knew that Roxas was gonna keep going, no matter if he blocked his swing or not, blocked Roxas' next swing, along with his next two, then dodged out of the way of Roxas' final swing, before he began returning proverbial fire.

The two beings kept clashing until Roxas' Excalibur Galatine broke THROUGH Kokabiel's so-called Chopper Rapidly, shattering it into pieces. Kokabiel realised this faster than Roxas, as he gave a shriek of rage.

"Heh." Roxas chuckled, twirling Excalibur Galatine in his hands. "As I thought. An approximately-sixty percent-version of the original Excalibur isn't gonna compete with my ninty-percent-as-strong clone of it."

"And your arrogant, mangled Devil/Angel Hybrid ass isn't gonna compete with a Fallen Angel like me!" Kokabiel retorted. "Someone's who's lived through combat his entire life, over ten times longer than you've lived, and survived battle with your dear mother's-side grandfather, along with the now-dead Biblical God himself!"

Kokabiel then flapped all his wings towards Roxas, and, to his surprise, a third of the jet-black feathers that were on his back dethatched themselves from Kokabiel's wings, and flew towards Roxas, embedding themselves in his body and cutting him all over, like fast little steel knives.

Roxas hiss in discomfort as Kokabiel created another sword, this one of Light, and flew towards Roxas, attempting to bisect him. Roxas blocked the attack and flew backwards, briefly considering pulling out his Phenex Tears and using them, before Kokabiel attacked again, forcing Roxas backwards again.

Roxas was now on the defensive, blocking Kokabiel's attack, turning himself around to avoid crashing into a building, and then retreating backwards, as Kokabiel came onto him harder and harder.

Growling, Roxas slashed at Kokabiel again, but as he had created another sword of light in his other hand, he was able to parry Roxas' attack while attempting to decapitate Roxas with his other sword. Luckily, Roxas hovered backward, before flying in and managing to deliver a very deep gash to Kokabiel's left arm, making him yell in pain.

"That all you can take, Kokacunt?" Roxas jeered.

"Shut up!" Kokabiel roared in reply, punching Roxas with enough force to break his nose and send him backwards. As Roxas looked up, eyes watering from the pain of it, Kokabiel seemed to have done away with his light-swords, and was pointing his hands up into the sky.

Looking up, Roxas saw, to his shock, that Kokabiel had conjured a large boulder, around ten metres wide and seven metres tall, and he was preparing to throw the whole thing onto him.

Which was just what he did.

 **Grayfia**

Grayfia spread her ten Devil wings and took to the air, her red eyes focused on the five Ladon-clones, which were a lot smaller than she remembered the real one being described as.

Creating a large magic-circle, Grayfia flicked her hand and fired a number of icy orbs at each of the Ladon-clones. Once the orbs came into contact with said Dragons, they exploded with enough force to blow a sizeable hole in the hides of each of the Dragons.

But the Ladon-clones didn't even flinch from this. Each of them spread a huge pair of leathery wings, and flew up into the air to meet the Ultimate Queen, and seemed to create enormous barriers in front of them, that surrounded Grayfia.

Unfazed, the silver-haired beauty snapped her fingers and allowed a magic-circle to appear behind one of the Ladon-clones, which a large number of the same ice-bombs came of, though they were smaller in size than the ones they used earlier.

As well as that, these ice-bombs were infused with Dragon-Slayer magic, which Grayfia had a rather special talent for.

Said ice-bombs pelted against the unguarded back of the Ladon-clone Grayfia had targeted, and exploded when they hit its back.

Unlike before, the Ladon-clone gave a scream of pain, and dropped to the ground from the pain of being smashed in the back with so many Dragon-Slaying bombs. Grayfia snapped her fingers, conjuring several dozen spears of the Primordial Power of Darkness, and firing them all with pinpoint precision into the brain of the specific Ladon-clone, until it let out a final, feeble cry, and expired.

The Ultimate Queen then turned on the second Ladon-clone, which silently created another huge barrier around Grayfia, trapping her inside. However, the unfazed Grayfia merely held her left hand out towards the Ladon-clone that had created the barrier, and closed her fist.

Creating a silver magic-circle inside her closed fist, she began to pull her hand towards herself, and as she slowly pulled, the barrier, which was a dark orange in colour, began to change to silver.

Once the barrier had fully changed from orange to silver, Grayfia clenched her other hand into a fist, and brought both fists together, the left one crossed over the right one, up close to her chest.

The silver barrier then dispersed into silver particles, that then seemed to fly behind Grayfia and form themselves into a pair of huge silver wings, with each of them being at least three times larger than just one of her regular Devil wings.

Disappearing through a transportation-circle and appearing behind the Ladon-clone that had tried to create a barrier behind her, Grayfia fired an enormous laser of demonic energy (infused with Dragon Slayer Magic) at the Ladon-clone, which had enough power in it to completely disintegrate the Tree Dragon from behind.

With the three remaining Ladons in her sights, Grayfia conjured up three magic-circles, one each of them behind each one of the Dragons, and fired the same laser from each magic-circle. The Dragons were disintegrated as soon as the lasers hit them.

After the final laser was fired, the two silver wings disappeared from Grayfia's back, and the sole daughter of Lucifer had to consciously flap her wings to keep herself in the air, as she finally realised that she was (in terms of stamina) running on fumes, thanks to the magnitude of the spell she had done.

It was a spell that allowed her to 'pull' the energy of a magical spell away from the one who cast the spell, and use the energy for herself. It could be stated that it was the main reason that she was able to destroy an entire battalion of Old Satan Faction Devils in one fell swoop during the Battle of Agreas in the Devils Civil War.

A drawback of it was that it required an immense amount of power to be able to perform (like higher-ends of Satan-Class power, which meant that only Gods and exceptionally powerful non-God beings would be able to perform it even once), and drained the stamina of the caster.

 **Serafall's Peerage**

"Hey, you two." Hange remarked to Behemoth and Ziz, who walked in front of her, Kurome and Cocytus, as they faced down the ten Hydras. "Now might be a good time to get serious."

Behemoth silently nodded, and before everyone's eyes, he transformed into an enormous, ten-metre tall four-legged creature. It was dark blue in colour, had a copper-red mane, red eyes and a long black horn. It had razor-sharp teeth protruding from its mouth, and twelve spines protruding from its tail, in four layers of three.

Ziz winked at Hange, and before everyone's eyes, she spread two huge bird's-wings from her back. The tops of these wings (the part closest to the bone) had golden feathers, and at the bottom, the colour seemed to graduate slowly from gold to silver.

Ziz's body then transformed into that of a gigantic bird that equalled Behemoth's beast form in size. The bird's head was covered in silver feathers, which was complimented by its golden beak and crimson eyes. The rest of the body of the gigantic bird had golden feathers.

Ziz gave a loud shriek that would have likely killed any normal humans standing close by, and began to flap her wings with such force that powerful gusts of wind flew at one of the Hydras and sent them flying off their feet. Hange immediately flew into the air, drawing two katanas from scabbards on her hips, and carving deep wounds into the Hydra that Ziz sent flying into the air (which had four heads), along with removing two of the heads while she was at it.

However, that did little to phase the serpentine creature, as it landed back on the ground, hissing angrily, as the two heads that Hange removed began to immediately regenerate. While they regenerated, the two heads that hadn't been removed opened their mouths and spat balls of poisonous liquid towards Serafall's first Knight.

"Oh, fuck!" Hange cried, as she flew into the air on her four Devil wings, and had to do a couple of loop-the-loops to avoid more of the poison that the Hydra shot at her.

On the ground, Behemoth roared at a six-headed Hydra, and leapt towards the beast. He opened his mouth and, to the surprise of everyone there, managed to catch one of the heads (and a majority of the neck) of the Hydra he battled, and chomped down on it with such force that the head neck came clean off of the Hydra's body, and remained in Behemoth's mouth... until he spat it out, that is.

The Hydra's head spurted out blood for a second, before, like before, it began to regenerate, while the other five heads spat dozens of poisonous darts at Behemoth. However, by the time that single head of the Hydra had fully returned, the Magical Beast King of the Earth had torn off four of the other five heads with such ferocity that if one were to say that Serafall had managed to convince him into her peerage by playing a few games of Fetch with him as one would do with their dog...

Well, they'd be right. But you'd never have believed them.

Oh wait, it's Serafall. So Serafall-logic applies here. Therefore, anything is possible with her.

Kurome's small form dashed around the bolts of poison that the Hydra she was currently fighting shot at her, too fast to even come close to getting hit. The black-haired black-eyed Tengu jumped into the air and slashed at the neck of the Hydra, too fast for it to see her coming, and sliced its head clean off.

Landing on the ground, Kurome raised her sword, which was a regular katana that had an immensely dense Demonic aura coming from it, into the air, and after a second or two, a bolt of purple lightning shot from the sword and onto the ground next to her, where a twenty-foot tall skeletal dinosaur-like creature came out of the ground, towering over everything in the courtyard, and spat out a huge blast of energy from its mouth at the Hydra that Kurome was fighting.

The creature that Kurome had summoned was a creature known as a Death Tagool, which she had killed with her sword, the Demon Sword Yatsufusa, considered to be the 'sister' of the Demon Sword Murasame, and one of the 'children' of the Demon Sword Muramasa. Yatsufusa had the power to reanimate and control those who the sword had killed.

The energy blast that the Death Tagool had sent from its mouth struck the Hydra in a direct hit, and disintegrated the entire monster.

"So, looks like you can kill these guys after all!" Hange remarked to Kurome, as she flew over her fellow Knight's head, and narrowly avoided another shot of poison. "Fancy helping me out here?"

"No problem." Kurome replied, grinning as the Death Tagool turned around and fired upon the Hydra that had been chasing Hange around for the past few minutes. The beast that Kurome had defeated on a Stray Devil mission just a few months before managed to disintegrate a majority of the body of the Hydra that Hange had been flying away from, along with three of its four heads.

However, one more blast from the Death Tagool was enough to kill it for good.

"Thanks." Hange thanked her fellow Knight as she landed on the ground next to her. "Now to deal with the other eight of these fucks."

 **Rias and Peerage**

"Alright, everyone!" Rias shouted, spreading her Devil wings and taking to the air, along with the rest of her peerage, as they faced down the five Cerberus'. "Let's go!"

"Right!" They all shouted in unison. Mirajane entered her original Satan Soul form, Koneko released her cat-ears and tail, Kiba drew his Sword of Betrayer, and Isane entered her Balance Breaker form while Promoting to Rook. Spreading her four Dragon wings, Isane flew towards the first Cerberus she saw, and crashed her fist against one of its three heads.

["Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"] Ddraig called, as Isane conjured three small spikes, made of lightning. ["Transfer!"] Ddraig added, as the Boosted power transferred from Isane to the spikes of lightning, which grew exponentially in size and shot towards the Cerberus, penetrating it in three different places.

As the lightning-spikes disappeared, Isane was shocked to see that the Cerberus was still standing. Not only that, but its wounds were regenerating before her very eyes.

"Isane!" Rias called. "You have to get it in the heart, else it can regenerate from pretty much anything!"

"And where-" Isane replied, failing to dodge a swipe from one of the Cerberus' clawed paws, but due to the armour in the way, she suffered no damage. "Would the heart be?"

"Above the front legs!" Rias replied. "I think!"

Right as Rias said that, Kiba quickly dodged a vicious bite from the Cerberus he was fighting, and jumped up, under the three heads of the beast he fought. Creating a second Sword of Betrayer in his other hand, he drove both of them into the body of the Cerberus, right down to the hilt.

The Cerberus gave a scream of pain, and slowly dropped to the ground, its breaths growing weaker and weaker until it finally expired. Blood slowly oozed out of the wounds Rias' Knight inflicted on it, as said Knight shook his swords, sending most of the blood flying off it.

"Okay, it's in that general area." Rias remarked to her peerage, as Isane fired another lightning-spike straight into the heart of the Cerberus she fought, killing it on the spot.

"Someone come and help me!" Koneko shouted, as she was facing down two Cerberus' at once, with moderate success. Her clothing had been pretty torn from a few slashes that she'd barely escaped from, but apart from that, she seemed uninjured, yet slightly fatigued.

The two Cerberus' that she faced both leapt towards her, mouths agape, but Koneko was saved from becoming cat-flavoured puppy-chow by a transportation-circle forming in front of her...

And Kuroka jumping out to deliver a barrage of magical attacks to the three-headed beast.

"S-sister?" Koneko panted, standing up.

"Yup." Kuroka replied, turning around. "Are you okay, Shirone?"

"I'm... okay." Koneko replied. "I'm not sure I can keep fighting for much longer, sis."

"Leave that to me, nya." Kuroka replied, as she extended her hands out and let a dark blue aura come out of them, which washed over Koneko. As it did, the smaller white-haired Nekomata found her stamina returning to her.

"I really need to teach you how to do that yourself, nya." Kuroka muttered, as she quickly flicked her hand to create a transportation-circle under the two Cerberus' that made to leap at the pair of them.

One of the Cerberus' was sent away to where Xenovia had just arrived through a transportation-circle of her own, her own sword out. She quickly drove her sword into the heart of the Cerberus that showed up in front of her, killing it instantly.

The other Cerberus was transported right into the path of a powerful shot of demonic energy, sent by Isane. It missed the Cerberus' heart, but nevertheless, the three-headed beast was stunned for long enough for Rias to arrive and blast the hole in the beast that Isane created with her Power of Destruction. Which presumably blew up the beast's heart, as it fell to the ground.

 **Pit and Dark Pit**

Dark Pit jumped into the air and span, his bow in hand, as he let said bow slash up the three Nazi Vampires that tried to attack him. As he landed on the ground, the dark clone of Pit fired a green arrow of light from the bow, that split into two smaller arrows after being fired. The two arrows then homed in on two separate Vampires, with each arrow hitting its target in the head and killing it on the spot.

Dark Pit was then forced to quickly duck as he heard the sounds of someone running and jumping at him. From his position on the ground, he saw a Vampire who would have taken his head clean off, had Dark Pit not dodged. Once it flew over him, Dark Pit jumped onto the Vampire from behind, split his bow into two separate blades, used one of the blades to sever the head of the Vampire who had almost killed him, then threw the headless corpse into a couple more Vampires, which stumbled right into the path of a single arrow, fired by his light-coloured counterpart.

Pit split his bow, which was created for him by Palutena herself, into two blades, and quickly used the blade in his right hand to slice the hands off of a Vampire that came at him, arms outstretched. He then kicked it away and horizontally bisected another Vampire that came at him from the right.

Twisting his body around, he used the blade in his left hand to stab a Vampire that came at him from his left in the lower portion of its neck, before using his other blade to decapitate it for good. Attaching the two blades back together, Pit began firing continuously at Vampires that came at him from all sides. More and more bodies fell around him as the first creation of Palutena fired on the Millennium forces, while occasionally splitting his bow into two blades to dispatch any Vampires that got too close.

As soon as Pit had a spare second, he dispelled his Palutena Bow from his hand, and swapped it out for a blue and gold single-barrel-shotgun-like weapon that had a blade below where the barrel was. There was also a golden guard close to Pit's hand (which he held the weapon in) that stretched downwards over his hand.

Pit pressed a trigger, which was located under the guard, and fired a number of bullets of light, shotgun-style, at a crowd of Vampires that advanced on Dark Pit. The Vampires that he aimed at suddenly weren't advancing on his dark clone anymore, as they all dropped to the ground, dead from the Holy bullets in their heads.

Pit and Dark Pit continued to fire on the Vampires, until they all lay, either dying or already dead, at the feet of the two Angels. Or rather, one Angel and one Fallen Angel, if one were to judge by the eight black wings that spread from Dark Pit's back.

"Looks like you got my skill in battle from that mirror, Dark Pit." Pit remarked to his raven-haired clone, as they took a second to breathe.

Dark Pit did not respond.

 **Serafall**

"Let me help you, Roxas~!" Serafall shouted, spreading her ten Devil wings and making to fly towards Roxas and Kokabiel so she could assist her godson (and hopefully future lover and husband) in his fight against the mad Fallen Angel.

However, before she could even get five feet off the ground, the current Leviathan found her path blocked by a man who was over a foot taller than her, with white hair, red eyes and an immensely muscular body, which was fully on display for Serafall to see. He wore combat pants and leather boots.

Before Serafall could even blink, the man had delivered a harsh punch to her abdomen, which sent her flying into the ground. But Serafall was back on her feet, spitting blood from her mouth and readying her magical staff for a fight with her new opponent.

The man rushed towards her, attempting to deliver another punch, but Serafall was ready for him. She waved her staff and created a thick barrier of ice in front of her, that the Captain's fist crashed against, and actually crashed through, much to her surprise. However, Serafall managed to lean back far enough for the Captain's fist to fly over where her head would have been, leaving her unharmed.

Flipping backwards and landing outside of the Captain's punching range, Serafall waved her staff and created a large block of ice around one of the Captain's arms. When she snapped the fingers of her other hand, the ice-block shattered, taking the Captain's arm with it, leaving him with only one arm.

But, much to her shock, the Captain's arm quickly regenerated, right before Serafall's eyes, and while it regenerated, he burst into a cloud of mist, and flew up into the air.

Once he was right above Serafall's head, he reformed into a human body, and tried to axe-kick Serafall from above, though the elder Sitri child slashed with her staff, which sent a sharp wave of demonic energy towards the Captain's legs, cutting them right off his body, giving her the vital second she needed to slip out of the way of her opponent's attack.

But before the Captain even reached the ground, both his legs had regenerated, and he was back on his feet. Silently glaring at Serafall, the Captain began to morph, before her eyes, into an enormous white wolf that stood on its hind legs, at nearly twice her height.

"Oh, shit." Serafall muttered, taking in the sight of the huge wolf standing before her. "Haven't fought a werewolf in a while."

Serafall fired a large beam of ice towards the huge wolf, but a large barrier of what seemed to be the same mist he formed into moments earlier formed around him, blocking the ice-beam entirely. The wolf then leapt over the barrier and tried to slash at Serafall with his claws. Said claws actually came so close to slicing Serafall up that they ended up cutting the outfit that she was wearing, namely a personal favourite outfit of hers (a cute blue and white one).

"Nooo...!" Serafall shouted, once she looked down and realised what had occurred, before glaring at the Captain with just about as much intensity as the Captain had been glaring at her. "Do you even know how much this outfit cost me?!"

Fiercely waving her staff, Serafall created a large dome, made entirely of ice, around both herself and the Captain, and at the same time, created a huge magic-circle under the dome, transporting both herself and the werewolf into a pocket-world of her creation.

Planting her staff into the ground, Serafall shouted "CELSIUS CROSS TRIGGER!", and from the point her staff was in the ground, the entire pocket-world that she and the Captain were in was converted into a world made up entirely of ice.

Looking around, Serafall tried to locate the Captain inside the icy world she'd created, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. Which was odd, as she was sure that she sealed him into the pocket-world along with her.

Quickly teleporting herself out of her pocket-world, Serafall looked around wildly for the Captain, but saw the same mist that he'd turned himself into floating into the sky.

As Serafall groaned at the fact that she hadn't been able to defeat her opponent, and looked around to see a huge boulder, thrown by Kokabiel, crushing Roxas, she realised one thing.

The barrier around Kuoh Academy had been broken.

 **Roxas**

Everyone who had finished their respective fights (that being everyone in the courtyard except Pit, Dark Pit, Kokabiel and Roxas) had been watching the fight between the latter two combatants, and most people (particularly Serafall, Grayfia and Rias) gasped when they saw Kokabiel throwing the large boulder onto Roxas.

"Oh, no..." Grayfia whispered. With the force and speed Kokabiel had thrown the boulder, along with its size, she wasn't fully sure if her oldest son would come out of an attack like that alive.

Kokabiel laughed, cruelly.

"Wow." he remarked. "Seems that the first Nephalem since Lucifer, with power supposedly equal to Azazel himself, can't even be beaten by me. That's honestly... fucking hilarious!"

"ROXAS!" Serafall shouted, not that it would have done anything if Roxas was dead.

Which he wasn't, as Serafall found out by feeling someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied, as a transportation-circle beneath him closed. "I'm right here, Sera. You don't have to shout."

"Oh..." Serafall whispered, surprised Roxas was okay, apart from the cuts on his body, which slowly disappeared after Roxas drank the vial of Phenex Tears from earlier.

"Yeah." Roxas grinned. "Now, to finish this fi-"

Roxas' remark was interrupted as Kokabiel, who was preparing to throw a light-spear at him while shouting something about how he would kill the son of the Strongest Satan along with the Weakest Satan in one go, suddenly froze in mid-air, unable to move at all.

Kokabiel's skin then started changing colour from his usual pale skin tone to a more bluish-white skin colour, with grayish-yellow skin in some places. It seemed as if he was rapidly contracting frostbite while his body slowly froze.

Kokabiel's body was then encased in a large block of ice, perfectly preserved, for a few seconds, before the block shattered, taking Kokabiel's body with it.

Even Kokabiel's blood and inner organs were frozen, due to how no blood or inner organs spilled out and fell on the ground when Kokabiel's body shattered.

Roxas looked up at where Kokabiel had been before his body was mysteriously frozen, and his red eyes met with the blue eyes of a gorgeous blue-haired woman that he hadn't seen before in his life. The woman, strangely, wore the outfit of an army General.

The woman, who hovered on eight black Devil wings, smiled down at Roxas, and spoke.

"Hello there, Roxas. My love."

 **And that's the nineteenth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! The battle of Kuoh Academy has basically been fully fought, and won, with Kokabiel's death, but someone who's had their eyes on Roxas for a while, that someone being Esdeath Partas from Akame ga Kill, for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, has finally introduced herself to him.**

 **As well as that: the edgy boi that no-one in the Kid Icarus or Smash Bros. fandoms can even take seriously, as well as my personal Smash 4 main, Dark Pit, is here! He'll be playing a pretty big part later in the fic, so keep an eye out for him.**

 **Speaking of Smash Bros, WHO'S EXCITED FOR SMASH ULTIMATE?! I KNOW I AM!**

 **And speaking of Kid Icarus, there'll be more stuff from Kid Icarus: Uprising (one of the best games ever, by the way) than just Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit that'll be showing up later in the story, for anyone who's played it, or seen Chuggaconroy's playthrough of the game (if you haven't, I really recommend it).**

 **The finale of this arc will be coming pretty soon, along with the next instalment in the Nephalem Lemon Series. Which will either be a Rias/Akeno threesome or a Valian/Kuroka threesome.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for is is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Next Time: New Peerage Members, Roxas x Serafall (Lemon is Likely)**

 **Preview for Next Chapter:**

" _By the way, Roxas." Fianna smirked, stepping towards Roxas. "Serafall told me about that kiss you gave her to give to me."_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Uhh..." Roxas said, not exactly sure what to do. "Thanks for killing Kokabiel. I was kinda having a hard time against him."

"No problem." Esdeath replied, smiling at Roxas as she landed on the ground and stepped towards him. "It's only the least I can do for you, my beloved."

"What's this about 'beloved', Esdeath?" Serafall stepped forward so she was beside Roxas.

"I'd like to know that, myself." Grayfia replied, also stepping forward, while looking suspiciously at the blue-haired woman who was eyeing up her oldest son like a piece of meat. It was only because she knew full-well that Roxas could protect himself without her help that she didn't do anything else.

"I've had my eye on Roxas for a while, Leviathan." Esdeath explained, her eyes flicking from Serafall's blue ones to Roxas' red ones. "Ever since the party celebrating the Gremory Heiress' victory over Riser Phenex, I was interested in him, but in his Rating Game between him, the Bael Heir and the Belial Heiress, when I saw his Power of Twilight..."

Roxas, Serafall and Grayfia all noticed Esdeath rubbing her legs together.

"Okay…" Roxas replied. "Why're you telling me this?"

"That's easy." Esdeath replied, stepping forward and resting a hand on the handle of a long rapier, which was resting in a scabbard on her hip. "Ever since that moment, I've wanted to test myself against someone as strong as that, against a power as… incredible, as that." she pulled her rapier out of the scabbard, making everyone in Kuoh Academy's courtyard, except Griselda and Xenovia (the former seemed to be trying to shake the latter out of some daze she had fallen into), tense up.

"So... you want to fight me." Roxas surmised, calmly. Esdeath's smile became slightly more demonic as she got into a battle-stance.

"That's right, my love." she replied, simply.

Grayfia and Serafall immediately tried to step forward, to stop Esdeath from even trying to lay a finger on the silver-haired Nephalem, but they froze when they saw said silver-haired Nephalem stepping forward.

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "I'll fight you. I mean, I'm not exactly going to be in a better condition to fight than right after taking some Phenex Tears." he held up the vial of Phenex Tears he had just drank from, before placing it in his pocket. Esdeath watched his every mode, rapier in hand and a grin on her face, as Roxas looked back at her, and spoke the final words before the fight began, while a single bird, unbeknownst to Roxas, Esdeath and the beings, landed on the roof of Kuoh Academy, and seemed to watch.

"After you."

 _Music: Pleather for Breakfast - No More Heroes_

Esdeath immediately dashed at Roxas, swinging her sword and attempting to cut Roxas, but Roxas leant back, dodging her swing, and punched her in the gut. As Esdeath stumbled back, Roxas immediately went on the offensive.

Two quick uppercuts to her face and a kick squarely to her stomach sent Esdeath sliding backwards. However, a sheet of ice appeared behind and under Roxas' blue-haired opponent, as she slid backwards and composed herself. When she'd slid backwards to the point that she was close to the wall of Kuoh Academy, she created a magic-circle on that wall, jumped back and rested her feet on it, and jumped off that circle, flying at Roxas even faster than she did initially, her rapier in one hand and a lance made of ice forming in the other.

Using demonic energy to propel it faster than she was moving, Esdeath threw the lance at Roxas, who jumped into the air and out of harm's way, leaving an Amalgamation hole to receive the ice-lance.

As another Amalgamation-hole appeared, a hole that housed Roxas' Primordial Power of Darkness, Serafall made the decision to teleport herself, her peerage (after the barrier around Kuoh Academy broke, Glynda, Kazane, Silver and Sona's peerage had entered the courtyard), Rias, her peerage, Kuroka, Sona, her peerage, Griselda, Xenovia and Grayfia away from the fight between Roxas and Esdeath, and cast a barrier around the twenty-three of them.

When Roxas landed on the ground, both of his Amalgamation-holes combined into one, and a lance of black ice shot out at Esdeath, and actually caught her on the arm, instantly freezing the wound black as it went past.

Esdeath hissed in pain from having suffered a hit, but rushed forward nonetheless. Her non-slashed arm shot out and punched Roxas, who was running towards her as well, in the face, stopping him squarely in his tracks and making him fall to the floor.

However, Roxas caught himself on his hands before the back of his head hit the hard concrete. While in the position he was, he kicked out at Esdeath, but missed, although Esdeath had to lean back, giving Roxas the chance to propel himself upwards and land on his feet. The second he landed, Esdeath made to stab him with her sword, but Roxas ducked, and sweep-kicked Esdeath, sending her over as she created a dagger of ice in her free hand and tried to slash at Roxas with it.

Though her aim was skewed by the fact that she had been sweep-kicked and was falling to the floor, that didn't change the fact that her dagger still caught Roxas on his right cheek, making him bleed.

As Esdeath hit the floor, Roxas stood upright and kicked her while she was down, sending her rolling away from him until she hit the wall of Kuoh Academy. However, that didn't stop her as she went straight through it and out of sight.

Roxas remained on guard until Esdeath, after several seconds of silence, flew out of the hole she went through, with several cuts and bruises on her body, rapier out and pointed at Roxas. She swung her rapier at him, trying to score a hit, but missed again, though she swung out and managed to score a punch on Roxas' chest.

Roxas jumped over Esdeath and landed on the ground, briefly considering drawing Excalibur Galatine, but he was caught off-guard by a heavy kick to his back, sending him stumbling forward into an uppercut from Esdeath. As he flew upward from the force of the uppercut, Esdeath jumped into the air, flipped over and axe-kicked him, where Roxas found himself flying into the ground, face-first.

Spitting blood out of his mouth, as Roxas felt at least three of his teeth coming loost, the silver-haired Nephalem got to his feet and saw... two Esdeaths standing in front of him? The hair and eye colour of one of the Esdeaths was a slightly darker shade of blue than the Esdeath that Roxas had been fighting up until now.

"Suprised?" the light-blue-haired Esdeath smirked, as she stepped forward. "You like this little trick of mine, my love?"

"Not exactly when it was presumably used to catch me off-guard a few seconds ago." Roxas replied, taking a few breaths and wiping sweat and blood from his face. "But I am pretty curious as to what it is."

"It's just a little clone-technique I devised." Esdeath replied. "With the combination of some Youjutsu and my demonic energy, and... well." she patted the clone of herself on its behind. "Here's the result. A clone of me that runs on my own demonic energy. And under my command."

"Sounds cool." Roxas replied. "How did you learn it? I thought Youjutsu was exclusive to Youkai."

"It's exclusivly natural to Youkai." Esdeath remarked. "Important distinction. I learnt it from one of the two Nekomata leaders in Kyoto in exchange for training her daughter in sword-combat."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "So this is you getting serious."

"You could say." Esdeath replied, as the temperature of the general vicinity dropped by a couple of degrees. "Now. How about you get serious, and use your Angelic side? That Holy Sword of yours?" Esdeath licked her lips. "That Power of Twilight?"

"If you insist." Roxas replied, pulling his headband out of his hair and transforming it into Excalibur Galatine. Faster than Esdeath could even blink, he'd dashed towards her and the clone of her, and swung at her. Esdeath jumped back and waved her hand in a large arc along the ground, creating a large wave of ice.

From that wave of ice emerged several centaurs, made entirely out of ice. Each of them carried either a spear, and each of them had two Devil wings emerging from their backs.

The clone of Esdeath jumped over the ice-centaurs and landed in front of Roxas, unsheathing its own rapier to attack him with. Roxas, however, clashed with the Esdeath clone with Excalibur Galatine, and overpowered it.

Grabbing it by its neck and throwing it aside, he ran forward and swung Excalibur Galatine, releasing a large wave of destructive Holy energy that destroyed all the ice-centaurs with one go. But before Roxas could reach Esdeath, she waved her hand and sent the shards of ice, that the previously-destroyed ice-centaurs had now become, flying at Roxas, who was forced to take a defensive stance and spin his blade around to stop the shards from hitting him.

However, he heard movement behind him, and swung around to clash with the Esdeath-clone, who'd gotten up and attacked him again from behind.

Roxas growled, and punched the Esdeath-clone so hard in the face that it flew backwards and crashed against the barrier that Serafall had still kept up for all this time. He then dashed towards the real Esdeath, who had pulled out her rapier again, and clashed with her.

"That's more like it!" Esdeath grinned, as she pushed against Roxas. "I can feel the Holy waves from that sword! They're powerful... and intoxicating!"

"I am seriously beginning to question your mental state." Roxas deadpanned, as he pushed against Esdeath, until he managed to overpower her and break through her guard.

He kicked the undefended Esdeath in the stomach, sending her sliding backwards, dashed towards her and uppercutted her, sending her into the air, before jumping up into the air and slashing at her with Excalibur Galatine, but barriers, constructed entirely of ice by Esdeath, got in the way before Holy Sword could meet Devil/Human flesh. Esdeath landed on the ground and pointed at Roxas, before snapping her fingers, which created a large spike of ice to shoot out of the ground and travel towards where he was.

Seeing this coming just in time, Roxas slashed through the spike and landed on the even surface it created, and then jumped off it and landed on the slope of another spike that Esdeath created where he would have landed. He slid down the slope of the spike on his feet and ran towards his opponent, with very clear intent to end the fight.

Esdeath grinned sadistically, and created a second sword in her other hand, made out of ice, and dashed towards Roxas.

Excalibur Galatine clashed with the ice-sword while Esdeath tried to stab Roxas with her rapier, but Roxas jumped out of the way while still clashing with her, took one hand off Excalibur Galatine and used that hand to bend, and eventually break, Esdeath's rapier.

Dropping the part of Esdeath's rapier he held in his hand, Roxas conjured a sword out of the Power of Twilight, and after jumping away from Esdeath trying to stab Roxas with her now-broken rapier (and taking a second to internally chuckle at the look on her face at realising that her weapon was broken), Roxas dashed towards Esdeath and slashed at her with his Twilight-sword.

Esdeath held up both her rapier and her ice-sword in an attempt to block Roxas, but the power of Roxas' Twilight-sword was such that it cut through her rapier and her ice-sword like they weren't even there, and cut the lower-left part of her abdomen as well.

The pain that shot through Esdeath's body as a result of Roxas cutting her in such a place with his Twilight-sword was such that she couldn't hold back a shriek of pain. She dropped her broken weapons and dropped to the ground, clutching her side as it bled.

 _Music end_

"Looks like you won, Roxas." Esdeath panted, as she looked down at her wound. "You're stronger than me."

"Hey. You're pretty strong yourself." Roxas replied, as he bent down to Esdeath's level, before turning around. "Is anyone here good with healing magic?"

"I am~!" Serafall jumped forward immediately. Roxas nodded.

"Thanks." he replied. "Can you heal that wound of Esdeath's?" As Serafall got straight to it, Esdeath looked up at Roxas. Before she could open her mouth to ask a question, Roxas answered it for her.

"I wanted to beat you, Esdeath. Not kill you." he explained, simply. "I'm not those fucks from the Old Satan Faction that just kill anyone who crosses their path and happens to disagree with their way of doing things."

"Oh..." Esdeath replied, looking down at the ground, and then standing up as Serafall finished healing her. "Well." she then walked over to Roxas, who looked suspiciously at her for a moment, before... she knelt down on one knee before the silver-haired Nephalem.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Roxas blinked.

"I'm at your command now, Roxas." Esdeath explained, looking up. "You beat me, now I serve you."

"I-" Roxas made to speak, but Serafall spoke.

"It's a tradition of the Partas Clan to declare themselves as the subordinate of anyone who bested them in battle." The black-haired Leviathan explained. "I remember Fianna beating Ludovic Partas, Esdeath's father, during a battle in the Devils Civil War, and he submitted to her command until the day he died."

"Oh." Roxas replied, looking down at Esdeath and getting an idea. Opening a magic-circle on his hand, he summoned his box of Evil Pieces, and opened it. He regarded his remaining Pieces (one Rook, one Bishop, two Knights and four Pawns) for a moment, before he pulled out one of the Pieces: the Rook.

"If you want to serve under my command, Esdeath," Roxas spoke, as he knelt down to Esdeath's position. "Then how about you do it as a member of my peerage? You'd certainly be a kick-ass addition."

"Really?" Esdeath looked down at the piece in Roxas' hand, and then up at Roxas. "Okay."

Esdeath took the piece, and after looking at Roxas one more time, held the piece to her chest and let it slide inside her. Eight Nephalem wings popped out of her back as she stood up, and Roxas grinned.

"And... that's that. You're a member of my peerage now, Esdeath."

The bird that had been watching the fight (and the subsequent addition to Roxas' peerage that came with it) gave a loud cry, and took off into the air. Roxas' head twisted around as the bird changed course and flew downwards, past Roxas and behind a tree that Rias and her peerage had been standing close to.

Roxas gave a chuckle as out from behind the tree, instead of the bird that had flown in behind it, came Raven Branwen, and she smirked at Roxas while folding her arms.

"Well." she remarked. "That was certainly an entertaining fight."

Roxas gave a chuckle as he stepped towards Raven.

"You were watching, Raven?" he asked. The Branwen Clan's Head and Roxas' former sword-master shrugged her shoulders.

"Naturally." she replied. "I felt you were in danger a few minutes ago, and I arrived to try and help, but when I did, Esdeath seemed to have it covered." her red eyes looked past Roxas', and took in the sight of Kokabiel, whose remains had thawed out. Blood was oozing all over the courtyard.

Paying it no mind, Raven looked back at Roxas.

"Anyway, I watched the rest of what happened, and, well. I'm here." she shrugged. "Good to know my lessons weren't lost on you." Raven then turned around and unsheathed her sword, swinging it to open a portal. As she sheathed her sword, Raven turned back to Roxas.

"I look forward to our future Rating Game, Roxas." she spoke, before turning around and leaving through the portal, which closed behind her.

There was silence for a moment before Roxas walked over to where the broken remains of the Fused Excalibur lay, and gathered them up. He then walked over to Griselda, and offered them to her.

"Here." he said. "You can take these remains of that broken piece of shit Holy Sword Kokabiel made back to the Vatican. They can do whatever the fuck they want with it, I don't care."

"Thank you." Griselda replied, opening a pocket-dimension and placing the shards of Kokabiel's former sword into it, before turning to Rias. "We'll be out of Kuoh by tomorrow, Rias."

Rias smiled and nodded, before calling to her peerage and walking out of the courtyard, while Sona and her peerage walked towards the hole that Esdeath had gone through during her fight with Roxas, with clear intent to fix it.

"Well, time to go, everyone~!" Serafall winked towards her peerage, and made to walk away, before turning to Roxas. "And Roxas, about that date-"

"I'll call you and let you know when I'm available for any potential dates, Sera." Roxas replied. "Let me sleep for at least one night before you come put your hands all over me."

"Aww~" Serafall pouted. "Okay." she walked out of the courtyard with her peerage (Behemoth and Ziz had reverted back to their human forms), and disappeared with them through a transportation-circle.

"Well, then." Roxas remarked to Kuroka, who had walked over to his side after Rias left with her peerage, and Esdeath. "Come on."

The three beings entered a transportation-circle of Roxas' own creation, and left, leaving Griselda, Xenovia, Pit and Dark Pit alone in the courtyard.

"You know," Pit began as he walked towards his doppelganger. "We could make a pretty good team."

"Maybe." Dark Pit replied, without looking at Pit. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Pit tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't work with fakers." Dark Pit replied, before turning around and punching Pit square in the face, breaking his nose and sending him to the ground. "That's for ripping off my look!"

"Wh-what?" Pit looked up, clutching his nose. "I'm the original here!"

Dark Pit ignored him, and ran towards the end of the courtyard, dodging a light-spear thrown by Griselda. Spreading his eight black wings, he jumped into the air, and flew off.

"Seeya!" he called, as he went out of sight, leaving Griselda to rush over to Pit and start healing his broken nose, while thinking of the report she needed to file to the higher-ups of the Church as soon as possible.

 **Line Break**

It was an hour later, and after receiving a call from Griselda asking him to come over to their apartment, Roxas appeared through a transportation-cricle in the lounge of the apartment that Griselda, Pit, Irina and Xenovia had been staying in.

As he looked around, Roxas sat Pit sitting in a chair playing on a Nintendo Switch, and Griselda and Xenovia sat on a sofa. From a glance, Roxas could tell that the former was comforting the latter, who seemed to be out of her shock. However, Xenovia still seemed to look very upset.

After Roxas silently looked over at Pit to see what game he was playing (it was Sonic Mania), he walked over to Griselda and Xenovia.

"What's up?" he asked. Griselda looked down at Xenovia for a moment, and after asking Pit to watch her for a moment, she led Roxas into the kitchen area of the apartment, where neither Xenovia nor Pit could hear them.

"Xenovia took it upon herself to call the higher-ups at the Church, in order to inform them that the mission to retrieve the missing Excalibur swords had been completed." Griselda explained. "But, as far as I understand it, she either let it slip, or they inferred it through the tone she used, I don't know, I wasn't there to hear her, whoever she was talking to figured out that she had found out that God was dead."

"Ahh." Roxas replied, nodding. "So, they-"

"Excommunicated her?" Griselda replied. "Yes. They did." She looked into the living room, where Pit had moved over to sit next to Xenovia. "She's devestated."

"I can imagine." Roxas replied. "Stubborn as Xenovia is, I have to respect her for her unshakable faith in my deceased step-father."

Griselda actually let out a small chuckle at that remark.

"I agree completely." she replied. "Unfortunately, being excommunicated also disqualifies her from candidacy to become an Angel under one of the Seraph." she sat down on a chair and looked at Roxas. "That was her dream, you know. So she could become closer to God, was her reason for it."

"I see." Roxas replied. "So... why did you ask me here?"

"Well." Griselda replied. "I thought about it for a while, and I had an idea of how to help fulfil Xenovia's dream. To the best that it can be, given the circumstances. And that idea involves you."

"Oh?" Roxas replied. "I'm listening. And can I grab something to drink real quick?"

"Go for it." Griselda replied. Roxas grabbed a glass from a nearby shelf, went over to the tap and filled the glass up with water, while Griselda continued talking.

"I was thinking that, since you're a Nephalem, a Hybrid of a Devil and an Angel, and Xenovia wants nothing more than to be an Angel, I was thinking you could offer for her to become one of your Evil Pieces."

"Ahh." Roxas took a drink from his water and nodded, catching on to what Griselda was saying. "I get it. You want me to take Xenovia under my wing. Or wings, so to say." he spread his ten Nephalem wings, and then retracted them. "And since Palutena is the daughter of God, and the only being with His bloodline inside her..."

"Then she'd naturally attach herself to her." Griselda replied. "Hopefully. Since this is, honestly, the only idea I've got."

"I understand." Roxas replied, as he thought for a moment. "Though won't the Church come after Excalibur Destruction and take it back to the Vatican, thereby making Xenovia kinda useless as a peerage piece on her own?"

"No." Griselda replied, patiently. "You see, Roxas, though Excalibur Destruction was gifted to Xenovia by the Church, and is the property of the Church, that's not her only weapon. You see, she's the chosen host of the legendary Holy Sword Durandal."

There was silence between Griselda and Roxas for a moment, before Roxas spoke again.

"Fucking hell. That's certainly something."

"Sure is." Griselda replied, smiling. "And when it comes to legendary Holy Swords like Durandal, Excalibur, et cetera, they choose their wielders, and they stay with their wielders, as said wielder's personal property, until... well, they find a new one, the Exorcist wielding it retires or dies, you get the picture."

Roxas took another drink from his water as Griselda kept talking.

"In Xenovia's case, Vasco retired around 30 years before Durandal chose Xenovia as its new wielder."

"I see." Roxas replied. "So the Church won't be able to do anything against Xenovia if I were to make her a member of my peerage."

"That's right." Griselda replied. "I hope you'll consider her as a peerage member of yours, Roxas."

"Only if she wants it." Roxas replied. "Have you told her any of this?"

"No." Griselda said, firmly. "I wanted you to hear it before I went to her about it. Let's go tell her."

"No better time than now." Roxas muttered, as he drunk down the rest of his water before following Griselda out of the kitchen.

To make a long story short, after hearing what Griselda and Roxas had to say, Xenovia was EXTREMELY for the idea of becoming a Nephalem under Roxas, and not a minute later… Roxas had his first Knight.

"I'll be back to help you move into my place tomorrow, okay?" Roxas asked, as he opened a transportation-circle for himself. As Xenovia nodded, he nodded back, and winked, before disappearing.

 **Line Break**

"So, I guess that's that." Sirzechs Lucifer said. He was sat in his office, with Serafall, Ajuka and Fianna stood around him. Azazel, Shemhazai, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael were stood close by, and the ten of them were looking at Roxas, who had been called in to confirm the events of the Kokabiel incident which were covered in a report filed by Grayfia, who was stood off to the side. "I feel like I'm doing this a lot lately, but I have to thank you, Roxas."

"Same here." Azazel stated. "And I'm sorry you had to clean up another of my messes, Roxas. I should have dealt with Kokabiel when I had the chance."

"I'm also thankful that you were able to help deal with Kokabiel without causing another Great War, Roxas." Michael added. "Though it is slightly troubling, the fact that the individual known as Dark Pit is unaccounted for. According to the report filed by mine and Gabriel's Queens, he flew away."

"Did he?" Sirzechs replied, looking at Michael. "Well that's something we can tackle when we've got more time to. As we have a Peace Treaty to sign."

"That we do." Azazel nodded. "I bet Roxas'll be there to see it, given how he's there wherever the action seems to be going on."

"He certainly does seem to be." Sirzechs chuckled. "Anyway, Roxas. Michael, Azazel and I have agreed to give you a reward for your efforts in helping to deal with Kokabiel. Choose anything you want."

"Uh..." Roxas, slightly caught on the spot, replied. "I... don't have any ideas for a reward, Dad."

"I've got an idea for a reward for you, Roxas." Fianna spoke up, stepping forward. She reached into a pocket dimension, and pulled out a sword that looked very similar to Excalibur Galatine, apart from the fact that it was red and silver instead of blue and silver, and the fact that there was a more pronounced handguard on the sword.

"Is that...?" Serafall, looking at the sword, whispered.

"The Demon Sword Clarent?" Gabriel spoke. She, Michael, Uriel and Raphael all took a small step back at the sight of the sword, something that didn't go unnoticed by Roxas.

"Yeah." Fianna replied. "I received this sword as payment for putting a particularly arrogant descendent of Mordred in his place, and until now, I had no idea what the hell to do with it. Until now, that is." She lightly threw the sword to Roxas, who caught it neatly.

"Hey. Thanks, Fianna." Roxas thanked the blonde Satan. "I'll make good use of it."

"I really hope you do." Fianna replied, smiling at Roxas' gratitude. Sirzechs cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well, I think that puts an end to that issue, so Roxas, you can leave."

"Seeya, Dad." Roxas replied, deciding to place Clarent into a pocket-dimension, before walking out of Sirzechs' office. He barely got three steps out of the room before the door opened again, and Serafall and Fianna came out, following Roxas.

"Zechs just let everyone out." Fianna spoke to the silver-haired Nephalem, before stepping towards him. "And by the way, Roxas."

"Yeah?" Roxas replied.

"Serafall... told me about that kiss you gave her in order to give to me." Fianna remarked, her smile still on her face.

Before Roxas could reply, Fianna closed the distance between her and Roxas within two strides, and before he could even react, grabbed Roxas' face and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Roxas could only be taken along for the ride as Fianna pushed her tongue into his mouth while kissing him, as one of her hands trailed down to her back, and the other trailed further downwards towards his ass. When her hand landed on Roxas' ass, she squeezed it, and Fianna gave a hum of appreciation.

"Nice ass." she muttered, as she pulled back. "That." she took a breath. "Was me returning that kiss you gave to Sera to gave to me."

"A bit disproportionate, don't you think?" Roxas, who was slightly short of breath from such a kiss, replied.

"Meh." Fianna shrugged her shoulders. "Just know that if it weren't for the fact that you promised Serafall a date, and the fact that I know how excited she is for when that date happens, I'd insist on joining you on it, and what inevitably comes after." she winked at Roxas. "Just out of curiosity, when are you gonna have that date with Serafall?"

"Hey. We'll have fun another day, Fianna." Roxas replied. "And... I was thinking right now." he replied. "I mean, I'm free right now-"

"YAY~!" Serafall shouted, childishly jumping for joy in the air. She ran over to Roxas, physically pulled him away from Fianna, and disappeared with him through a transportation-circle to her manor.

Fianna just shrugged, and left for her own residence through a transportation-circle.

 **Line Break**

A few hours later, Roxas and Serafall, were sat together, both as naked as the days that they were born, in the latter's personal bathroom, with most of their bodies submerged in the hot water of the bath itself. Roxas had just gotten in a minute earlier (as he had been meditating in Serafall's bedroom for a quarter of an hour before) while Serafall

It was an immensely luxurious-looking bathroom, with a wall-sized window that gave anyone who looked out of it a great view of the city of the Sitri territory, and the Underworld countryside beyond. The bath in question stretched over most of the floorspace that was the bathroom, and was built directly into the floor, like a small swimming pool.

Serafall was sat in Roxas' lap, and she had her hand extended out towards Roxas' mouth, where she was re-growing the teeth that he had lost during his battle with Esdeath.

"Did you even pick up those teeth you lost during that fight?" Serafall conversationally asked, as she finished her work on Roxas' teeth.

"Oh, shit. I don't remember doing so." Roxas replied, before chuckling. "I bet people'll be weirded out when they go to school there and see three human-looking teeth just lying around on the courtyard." Serafall giggled as well.

"Yeah, I bet." the current Leviathan replied, as she slid off Roxas' lap so she could sit beside him. "Though Sona will deal with it, I'm sure."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. The two beings sat together in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company (as they had been doing for the past few hours, while either watching a movie, eating, and just having a general catch-up about what they'd been doing after their time apart), before Serafall spoke again.

"You know. When you were her age, you were honestly just like Sona, Roxas. You were always so serious in what you dedicated yourself to." she gave a cute pout. "So serious that you never made time to spend with me~"

"Well, sorry if I fell for Zeoticus and Venelana feeding me propaganda about how I had to be the perfect Gremory Heir at all times in my early years, Serafall." Roxas lightly retorted. "Though later down the line, I ended up eventually red-pilling myself, and, well, look where we are now."

"Yes, that's true." Serafall replied. "But what do you mean 'red-pilling'? You mean you found a pill that was red, and-"

Serafall trailed off at the sight of the incredulous look on her godson's face.

"You mean you haven't seen The Matrix?"

"No..." Serafall replied. "I mean I've heard of it, but-"

"Watch it." Roxas replied. "It's amazing. One of the best movies ever. But anyway, I really am sorry for, you know, being a bit of a dick. When I was younger."

"Hey, it's fine." Serafall replied. "You said it yourself. Look where we are now. Just the two of us alone, in my personal manor," she looked over at Roxas, and smiled. "With the night to ourselves."

"Yup." Roxas replied, as he and Serafall got out of the bath and stood up. As soon as they dried each other off, Serafall wrapped an arm around Roxas, and tilted her head backwards so she could press her lips against his.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

"Hmm~" Serafall moaned, as Roxas returned the kiss. "Roxas, I can't wait~ I need you, right now. I don't care how, I just need you..."

"Alright, then." Roxas replied, as he felt Serafall's hand wrap around his length. He turned around while she did so, and backed against the counter. "If you want it, come and get it."

Serafall wasted no time responding to Roxas' request, and immediately got down on her knees. Keeping a hold on Roxas' cock with one of her hands, she started sucking on the head of Roxas' dick, before beginning to bob her head up and down on her godson's cock.

Roxas could only give a moan of satisfaction as Serafall began sucking him off, while also stroking the rest of his cock. Another groan escaped his lips as Serafall made a tight vacuum around Roxas' dick's head with her mouth while ferociously stroking the rest of his cock.

"Fuck..." Roxas moaned, while Serafall took her head off his cock.

"You like~?" Serafall asked, winking before diving back on his cock again, humming as she did so.

"Holy- fuck, I do!" was the reply from her godson, who reflexively began thrusting his hips back and forth, just so he'd get to feel more of his cock inside Serafall's mouth. The current Leviathan moaned in satisfaction and closed her eyes, allowing Roxas to grab her head and hold it in place as he face-fucked her.

As he kept thrusting, Roxas decided to thrust as far forward as he could go, keeping Serafall in place so he could forcibly deep-throat her.

"HMMF~!" Serafall moaned loudly, before Roxas quickly pulled out of her mouth. "Roxas, you're really fucking good."

"Well, no shit." Roxas replied. "I mean I do have eight insanely hot women as lovers of mine. Not to mention the women at my porn company that I occasionally have some fun with. And no, before they ask, they don't know. Well, most of them anyway." he answered Serafall's question before she could ask it. "Because let's face it, who'd believe me if I told them?"

"Fair enough." Serafall replied as she spread her breasts apart, allowing Roxas to stick his dick in between them and begin thrusting between them. "Hmm~ you like fucking my tits?"

"I love it." Roxas replied, simply, as he took hold of Serafall's breasts and held them around his cock, while he continued to quickly thrust his cock between them. "Such a good Satan. Be sure to take my cum when I shoot it all over you, got it?"

Serafall could only nod as Roxas continued to fuck her breasts, the pace of which he did so increasing all the time. The black-haired Satan opened her mouth, and while thinking of how fantastic it'd be if she were able to do this with Sona (as well as Tsubaki, and possibly even Glynda) watching, or even joining, her, received Roxas' hot white load, all over her face.

"Well, fuck." Roxas remarked, as he stopped leaning on Serafall's bathroom counter, and stood up. "You look fucking incredible with my cum all over your face."

"I do?" Serafall asked, as she stood up and looked at the nearby mirror for a few seconds, while licking up some of the cum that was close to her mouth. "Holy shit, I do."

"That you do." Roxas replied, walking around so he was behind the current Leviathan, and calmly groped her breasts. "Now. How about we head to your room for some real fun?"

"Hmm~" Serafall moaned as a reply. "Yeah, let's go."

Barely minutes later, Roxas and Serafall were in the latter's bedroom, and Serafall was getting herself into a comfortable position on her back, while Roxas stood before her, and prepared to enter her pussy for the first time.

"Don't hold anything back, Roxas!" Serafall whispered. "I don't care if it hurts the first time we do it, you've gotta fuck me hard!"

"Well, if that's what you want..." Roxas smirked in reply, as he guided his cock towards Serafall's pussy and teased the entrance with its head for a few seconds. "Then that what you get." Without any warning, Roxas pushed forward, straight through Serafall's hymen like it wasn't even there, until he was balls-deep inside her.

"OHH, FUCK!" Serafall shouted, as Roxas began quickly thrusting in and out of her. "ROXAS~!"

"This is what you wanted, right?" Roxas replied as Serafall began rocking her hips up and down in conjunction with Roxas going back and forth. With one hand on Serafall's large breast, he used two fingers of his other hand to scoop his cum off his godmother's face, then pushed the cum-covered digits into her mouth, making her drink his cum off his fingers.

"Hmm~" Serafall moaned in satisfaction from Roxas' cum travelling down her throat. As Roxas took his fingers out of her mouth, she found herself reflexively clenching onto anything that she could reach for on her bed, just so she could keep herself grounded while Roxas' thrusts became so fast and forceful that she could hear the slapping noises of their bodies against each other. "Fuck yes, Roxas! Right there! HARDER!"

Roxas silently obliged, noticeably increasing the speed of which he fucked Serafall. He grabbed onto one of her breasts with one hand and gave her nipple a slight twist, while slapping the other one with his other hand, making Serafall moan all the harder

"Fuck~! So good~!" Serafall moaned, her moans and breaths increasing in pitch and p. "I feel like I'm gonna-!"

Right at that moment, Serafall let out a loud shriek as an orgasm crashed over her. Her pussy clenched down over Roxas' cock (which shot out a huge load right inside her as soon as that happened), and the two immensely powerful beings moaned from each other's pleasure.

"Damn..." Roxas groaned, as he collapsed onto Serafall's bed, and then rolled off the small Satan so he could lie beside her. "This was fucking hot."

"Who said this was over, Roxas?" Serafall grinned in a sultry manor as she pushed Roxas up against the headboard of her bed (with such force that Roxas found himself in a sitting position before he knew it), before slowly crawling up to, and later straddling, him.

"Well not me, that's for sure." Roxas replied as he and Serafall dove at each other's lips at the exact same time. While their lips locked again, Serafall reached down and guided Roxas' still-throbbing cock into her pussy (which was dripping from a mixture of her own juices and Roxas' cum), moaning loudly as she began to bounce herself on top of him.

The bed that the two lovers lay on began to creak under the force of which Serafall bounced her hips on top of Roxas', while the makeout session between the pair of them got ever the more intense. Roxas' hands trailed all over Serafall's body, until he came down to her ass, which he delivered a hard slap to.

Serafall moaned into Roxas' mouth in response to such a slap, and continued bouncing on top of him as Roxas' lips trailed from Serafall's own, down to her neck, and down to her breasts to suck on them.

"Ohh, fuck~!" Serafall moaned loudly at Roxas doing the very thing she wished that her dear little sister would do with her during hypothetical future 'sister-love-time' sessions. "Keep going, Roxas~"

"Oh, I will." Roxas replied, gently biting down on the nipple that was in his mouth and tugging on it with said mouth, while he began to thrust back up into his godmother's pussy, which only made her moan all the harder.

"You fucking liking this, Sera?" Roxas muttered, after pulling away from Serafall's breast, before switching to the other one.

"YES!" Serafall shrieked, throwing her head back and yelling from the pleasure of a second orgasm flying through her. "ROXAS~!"

Right at that convenient moment, Roxas' own orgasm came over him as well, as he shot a second load of cum right inside Serafall's tight, waiting cunt. After receiving his load, Serafall moaned in satisfaction, and fell off Roxas' hips so she lay beside him. Almost instantly, she cuddled up next to Roxas as the same mixture of her sex-juices and Roxas' cum oozed from her pussy.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

"That was incredible, Roxas~" Serafall whispered, momentarily pressing her lips against Roxas'. "All that waiting was SO worth it."

"I'm glad I met your sexual standards, Serafall." Roxas replied, pulling Serafall in closer to him with a smirk. "I mean. Ever since I showed myself again, I knew I was gonna end up fucking you, sooner or later."

"Good thing it was sooner." Serafall replied. "I mean, how long was it since that night in Kuoh you resurfaced?"

"Not exactly sure." Roxas replied. "A month? I think?

"Around that." Serafall replied. "A drop in the bucket compared to the nearly-four-centuries you kept turning me down for~" She pouted, momentarily, before perking up. "But now, now that we've hooked up for the first time, we can keep having some fun godmother-and-godson-times together!"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, lying back and allowing Serafall to do the same with him. After a moment of comfortable silence, Serafall reached over to a beside table, opened a drawer inside it with a flick of her hand, and pulled a picture-frame out of it.

Inside the frame was a photo of Roxas and Serafall, but Roxas looked younger, around 12 or 13. He was lying in his bed, shirtless, while Serafall (who was also topless) had her arms lovingly wrapped around him. Both of them were smiling.

"Oh, yeah. I remember when that was taken." Roxas remarked, as he looked at the picture. "It was before Mom started disapproving of you crawling into bed with me, and thought that you and me cuddling together was so cute that she'd take a picture."

"Yup." Serafall replied, placing the picture on her bedside table. "I still remember that day fondly. Though I really think we should get this picture updated, don't you?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "But some other time, Sera."

"Yeah~" Serafall smiled, lying down and placing her head on Roxas' chest, while Roxas himself shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

And it was in that position that the two beings, the Nephalem and the Satan, fell asleep.

 **Line Break**

"It's a shame that we lost all of the forces that we sent to Kuoh, Major." The Doctor said, as he read over the report that the Captain had filed upon his return to Millennium's secret base. "It was a colossal failure."

"Oh, not at all, Doctor!" The Major replied, a smile on his face. " _Überhaupt nicht._ We may have lost all of the Vampires, Fallen Angels, and Fallen Angel/Vampire Hybrids that we sent to Kuoh, but they can be easily replaced! What matters is what we have gained."

The Major pointed to a particular portion of the report.

"Our dear Captain took the time to detail the fighting styles of all our major opponents of the Battle of Kuoh Academy, Doctor." The Major explained. "Roxas Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Leviathan. Three beings with vastly different styles of battle. Three beings with power levels equal, if not superior to, our one true nemesis: Alucard." The Major's smile widened. "Three beings whose styles that, once we have our soldiers learn them, we can exploit in order to wage a more destructive war against Britain, the Hellsings, and, thanks to the fact that thanks to Kokabiel's assistance, possibly the other two members of the former Grand Alliance as well!"

"Speaking of Kokabiel, Major," The Doctor replied, as he picked up the report. "The Captain's report states that Kokabiel was killed during the Battle of Kuoh Academy. Wouldn't that be a blow?"

"A minor one, _ja."_ The Major replied. "However, we still have Kokabiel's lovely assistant, whom you tinkered with in a similar matter to the way you did me, in exchange for her swearing allegiance to us instead of Kokabiel, do we not?"

"That we do." The Doctor admitted, nodding. "In fact, I remember calling her here before I gave you this report. Where is she?"

The sound of heels clicking along the floor was the Doctor's answer. He turned around and looked to the door of the Major's office, which opened to reveal a woman standing in the doorway.

This woman was buxom, much more buxom than Zorin was, and she long, navy-blue hair that obscured her right eye, which was brown.

Her attire consisted of a black trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar and matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top (which was emblazoned with the familiar swastika on her right sleeve) was open at her chest, giving view to her large breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

What was rather extraordinary was the fact that her right arm, left eye and bottom half of her left leg seemed to be robotic. Her arm and leg were very clearly metal, and also clearly expertly made, as the Fallen Angel's body seemed to gradate, in an almost natural way, from flesh to metal. Her left eye looked more normal than her arm and leg were, but the fact that it shone with a reddish-purple colour, rather than her natural, brown eye, gave it away.

The Major's eyes lit up behind his glasses as he gazed upon Millennium's arguably-best creation since the very first artificially-created member of the _Letzte Bataillon_ , as Kalawarner spread her eight Fallen Angel wings.

 **Line Break**

It was two days after the Battle of Kuoh Academy, and a certain Rias Gremory was dressed in casual clothing and sipping from a cup of tea in a local café in town.

Sona had managed to put together a convincing story that Kuoh Academy needed to be closed down for 'renovations', which meant that all the students currently attending the school could take the couple of days off.

But in actuality, it was just an excuse to let Sona, her Peerage, Rias and her Peerage to recuperate from such an immense battle for their lives. But speaking of Rias, she was not only recuperating, she was also waiting for someone.

Someone she'd had Mirajane place a call and ask to come to this very café she was sitting in right now, as she wished to talk with her about something important.

Something extremely important.

The person had agreed to arrive, and it was currently one minute until they had agreed to arrive.

That minute came and went as Rias continued to drink from her cup of tea, while the same thoughts that had been running through her mind ran for the past... well, before Kokabiel had even attacked Kuoh, ran through her mind again.

Did she really want to go through with what she was considering doing right now?

'Yes.' Rias thought, defiantly. 'I want to do this. I, one hundred percent, without a shadow of a doubt, want to do this.'

The thoughts of the crimson-haired Heiress were interrupted as the door of the café opened. As she looked up, Rias gave a sigh of relief. The individual in question that she had asked to come to this café at this specific time had arrived.

The black hair, the trenchcoat, the tight halter top underneath said trenchcoat that exposed her toned abs… it was her, alright.

"Hey, Rias." Imogen Belial greeted Rias as she walked over to the table that Rias was sat at, pulled up a chair and sat down upon it. Rias inclined her head to Imogen as she took another sip from her drink.

"Hello, Imogen." she greeted the Belial Heiress. "Thanks for coming here, on such short notice."

"Meh, it's no problem." Imogen replied, shedding her trenchcoat and hanging it on the back of the chair she was sat on. "I've honestly not had that much to do recently since the Rating Game with your nephew, apart from recovering, training, the shitshow that is going to college in the US, and turning down potential suitors."

Rias smiled.

"I can imagine." she replied, drinking the last bit of tea from her cup and setting it aside. "But anyway, shall we get started?"

"Sure." Imogen replied. "I am pretty curious, Rias: What did you ask me to come here for?"

 **And that's the twentieith chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! The Battle of Kuoh Academy has ended, and Roxas has gained two new peerage members, Esdeath Partas and Xenovia Quarta! Also, he's FINALLY gotten with his godmother, which was just a given at this point, honestly.**

 **And OH MY GOD SHOCKER, it turns out that Kalawarner is here, and allied to Millennium. Not only that, but the second-sexiest Devil Clan Heiress in the Underworld (as far as this fic goes, anyway) is talking to the first-sexiest Devil Clan Heiress in the Underworld. Wonder what it's about? Well, you'll be finding out in a chapter or two.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this first chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

Kalawarner: 97-61-95

 **Next Time: New Peerage Member, Greek Pantheon Debate**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Would... would you accept me as a member of your peerage?"_

 **Seeya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Anything you recognise Isn't mine.**

It was late-afternoon, and a meeting between the Twelve Olympians, the main twelve Gods of the Greek Pantheon, was currently in session. Despite the fact that there were only ten of the said twelve Gods in their respective seats in the conference room (a room that lay directly below Zeus' domain, which was at the summit of the tallest mountain in the human world (though most of the general populous of Earth were none the wiser of this): Aphrodite, Apollon, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera and Hermes.

Apollon had short, black curly hair and orange eyes, and wore a shirt for the Greek band Xylina Spathia.

Ares was a muscular and good-looking man with white hair that seemed to flicker around his head the same way that fire does, and brown eyes. He wore a brown, sleeveless tunic, shoulder-pieces with wolf-faces built into them, and he had bracers and boots (that went up to his knees) with chains on them.

Artemis looked very similar to her twin brother Apollon, but her black hair was tied up in a ponytail that went down to her back, and she wore a chiton that went down to her ankles.

Athena was a tall and slim woman with pale-grey eyes, and golden hair. She wore a white dress lightly covered with armour.

Demeter was a very beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a bright green dress with a dark cape.

Dionysus was a slightly chubby man, with blue eyes that were slightly bloodshot, and curly hair that was a dark purple.

Hephaestus was a large man who was very muscular, yet very lame and ugly to look at. His shoulders were at different heights, and a huge, bulging, misshapen head. He had brown hair and matching eyes and beard, and wore an apron that was so dirty that it would be impossible to tell what colour it originally was.

All of them were listening, in some form or another (with the exception of Aphrodite, who was looking as bored as could be, while (most likely) daydreaming about the naked body of a certain Nephalem), to Hera, who was talking about how Roxas and Palutena need to be 'shown their place' by them going down to his villa and probably-literally booting him off Greek soil.

"Lord Poseidon was right, Lady Hera." Hermes, who was sat next to Hephaestus, spoke, as Hera took a breath. "You really are overreacting to this. Neither Roxas, Palutena or anyone associated with them who've moved into Roxas' residence since I last observed them have done anything that could be taken as a threat to Olympus. By any sane person, at least." He spoke that last sentence under his breath.

"But they could be planning it behind closed doors!" Hera shouted back at Hermes. "You don't know for sure that they aren't plotting a hostile takeover of Olympus!"

"Honestly, Hera, I think you're more of a war-hungry opportunist than Ares is." Aphrodite remarked, snapping out of her daydream at the sound of Hera's shout. "I've done my fair share of observing Roxas myself, Hermes. And I can say with conviction that Roxas isn't planning anything at all. In fact, he's an all-round good person." The blonde Goddess of Love ignored Hera's call of "LADY Hera to you.", as she had long-since lost the respect of the Queen of the Greek Pantheon that would have caused her to address her by her proper title.

"Hey Athena." Aphrodite added. "Won't you back me up on this? Haven't you met Roxas?"

"Only once." Athena replied. "When Roxas came to me asking if I knew the location of Medea's Golden Fleece." She regarded Hera with calm eyes. "And I can say for myself, Lady Hera, that when Roxas talked with me, he showed no disrespect. In fact, both he and his wife were very respectful of me, and I was happy to help them."

"Yeah, but that was decades ago, Athena!" Hera cried. "Roxas could've changed by now!"

"I literally just told you that he was fine!" Aphrodite replied, sounding legitimately exasperated, before facepalming. "So did Hermes!"

"The fact remains, wife." Ares spoke up, his voice naturally sounding over everyone else's. "That Roxas and his followers have taken residence on Greek soil, and are thus under our jurisdiction. If Moth-"

"AHEM." Hera cleared her throat loudly, and glared pointedly at Ares, who stiffened up and gulped.

"If Lady Hera," Ares corrected himself. "Wishes for them to leave, then they should do so."

"Oh, go shove a stick up your ass to replace the strap-on I used to like using." Aphrodite muttered, too quietly for anyone else but herself to hear. "It'd do you some good."

"I agree." Demeter spoke, for the first time this meeting. "In Lord Zeus' absence, Lady Hera's word is the law, which should be followed."

"You're such a stickler for rules, Demeter." Aphrodite muttered, as Apollon spoke up.

"That's true, Demeter. However, as Hermes and Aphrodite both said, Roxas and Palutena aren't doing anything to try and harm the Greek Pantheon. Therefore, I don't think we should go and try and forcefully evict them from their home. Maybe we could opt for a more diplomatic approach?"

"What's this about a diplomatic approach?" a loud, booming voice sounded, and all ten deities looked up to the entrance of the conference room, which Zeus was walking through, Poseidon by his side.

All ten deities, as one, stood up and stopped talking as the King of the Greek Pantheon and his brother walked to their respective seats. Zeus sat down first, and motioned for the rest of the gods to sit down, which they silently did.

"Well?" Zeus spoke up, looking from deity to deity. All of whom remained silent until Hephaestus spoke up.

"My apologies, Lord Zeus. While you were away at the Temple of Amun, Lady Hera thought it best to call a meeting between us Gods to decide upon the issue regarding Hera's daughter and her husband."

Zeus sighed.

"Hera, how many times have I said this? You REALLY need to stop worrying about Roxas and Palutena. They aren't doing anything to threaten our Pantheon, so in turn, no action will be taken against them."

"What about when they-?" Hera tried to answer back, but Zeus cut across her.

"IF they do anything that can be taken as an act against us, then we will react accordingly." he replied, a small section of his divine aura seeping out of his body from the annoyance he felt towards his wife.

Zeus still didn't know why he was still married to her.

"We will NOT overreact like you have a habit of doing." Zeus spoke firmly to Hera, before looking up at all the Gods in the room. "This meeting is dismissed."

Hera immediately got up from her seat and stormed out of the room, a sour look on her face.

 **Line Break**

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _It was night-time in the Branwen Clan's territory of the Underworld, and several thousand Devils, most of whom were of the higher echelons of society, who tended to enjoy the nicer aspects of life, were sat in seats and looking down at the main portion of the arena, where two young Devils, whom Raven Branwen had taken under her wing as her apprentices (a highly coveted position, as Raven was one of the most talented Devils, in terms of battle, that the supernatural world had ever known), would be doing battle as a show of their respective strengths._

 _In a portion of the arena that seemed to be sectioned off, there sat Raven Branwen, with her husband Fafnir, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, next to her, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka, Fianna, and Willow Schnee, the Head of the Schnee Clan, an Extra Demon Clan that served the Satan Beelzebub in the past, and her husband, Jacques._

 _Fafnir was_ _a very muscular-looking man in his mid-to-late twenties, with short, golden-blonde hair. His eyes were a soul-sucking shade of purple, and he wore a black and gold trench coat, along with grey pants._

 _Willow Schnee was a very attractive, tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate-blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, and her bangs were swept to the left side of her face. Small curled locks of hair reached below her ears. She wore an extravagant blue dress._

 _Jacques Schnee had grey-white hair and a pale complexation. He had a large grey moustache, and his eyes were a cold blue colour. He wore a pure-white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wore a blue shirt and vest, and a grey-white tie. He also had a silver-coloured ring on his right hand._

 _Willow looked up when she felt someone lightly tapping her on the shoulder, and saw Zeoticus reaching his hand out._

" _May the best Clan Heir win." he said. Willow gave a smile, and clasped Zeoticus' hand, shaking it._

" _Yes." she replied. "May the best Clan Heir win."_

 _Jacques scoffed at the interaction between his wife and the Gremory Clan's Heir, while turning to the center of the arena, where two individuals were walking out: his own daughter, Winter Schnee, and the grandson of Zeoticus and Venelana, the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia: Roxas Gremory._

 _Winter was, in all honesty, a younger copy of her mother, aside from a few small differences. She was slightly shorter than her mother, her bangs were swept to the right side of her face instead of the left (with her bangs slightly covering her right eye) and there was only one curl of hair going down past her left ear instead of two going down, one on either side._

 _Her attire was navy-blue, white and grey coloured. It consisted of a white coat with red brooch, exposed upper arms, and black gloves, along with a blue undershirt. Her pants had garters incorporated into them._

 _Roxas looked to be around 19 years old. His hair was a bright, shining silver, a trademark of those who were directly descended from Lucifer, the Father of All Devils, and his eyes were as crimson-red as the hair the Gremory Clan was most famous for. His hair was short, and spiked backwards in a windswept way._

 _His attire consisted of a faded black, ¾-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the design of a crimson-coloured rose on the back of the jacket, a grey tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans and black military-like boots._

 _Neither Roxas or Winter spoke as Raven stood up, triggering most of the Devils in the audience to stop talking, as they quivered with anticipation. There was a soft murmer among the audience as Raven walked to the edge of the balcony where she, Fafnir, Zeoticus, Venelana, Grayfia, the four Satans, Willow and Jacques were sat, and called out one word._

" _...Begin."_

Music: A Stranger I Remain – Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

 _Winter made the first move, drawing an Italian duelling sabre from a magic-circle that she opened with a flick of her hand, and dashing towards Roxas, who drew a simple-looking longsword out of a magic-circle just in time to parry Winter's blow and clash with her for a couple of seconds, before Roxas pushed Winter away with brute strength._

 _Roxas rushed forward and swung his sword at Winter's chest, though Winter was quick to parry Roxas' attack, as well as the next attack that involved a diagonal swing coming from above. A quick flick of her hand was enough to send Roxas' arm flying away from her, leaving the Gremory Heir open to a fast punch to the stomach from Winter, which left him further open to more attacks, which Winter proceeded to rain down, thick and fast, on her silver-haired opponent._

 _A few of these attacks made contact, leaving gashes on Roxas' clothes and person, but none, out of the three that hit Roxas, as he was able to start blocking the attacks that came after the first three, did any severe damage._

 _When Roxas blocked another of Winter's attacks, and held the block in place, he pushed back against Winter, eventually breaking her guard down. Now it was Winter's turn to go on the defensive, as Roxas kept the heat on her. Winter was forced to keep backing up until she and Roxas reached the barrier shielding the spectators of the battle from any attacks that might go astray._

" _Ready to give up?" Roxas asked, as Winter had her back against the barrier, valiantly parrying all the blows she could._

" _You wish." Winter replied to her friend and rival, quickly punching Roxas in the face, forcing him to stagger back. Winter followed up the punch by sweep-kicking Roxas' feet out from under him, punching him in the back of the head, and delivering a low kick to his body as he went down. Winter's foot impacted Roxas' chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground and rolled for a bit before coming to a stop and jumping back to his feet, where he saw Winter preparing to run at him._

" _You wanna play dirty?" Roxas asked, pulling a scabbard out of a magic-circle, magically attatching it to his side, and sheathing his sword into it. "Fine. I can play dirty too."_

 _A red and black aura gathered around Roxas' hands as he held them close to his chest, and as he flung them out towards Winter (or, more specifically, the ground that Winter was running on), the red and black aura flew out and impacted the ground between Winter and Roxas, blowing a huge hole in it in a single hit and kicking up a large cloud of dust._

 _The audience applauded wildly at Roxas' use of the Power of Destruction, a power that he had inherited from his father, Sirzechs Lucifer, who was applauding himself, along with Zeoticus and Venelana._

" _Oh, what the fu-" Roxas heard Winter's voice, before a soft 'thump' as she fell into the pit that he'd created from his Power of Destruction. Unsheathing his sword, Roxas dashed towards the pit, which the dust was settling around, and jumped into the air, spreading his six Devil wings._

 _'Damn.' Roxas thought, as he flew into the hole that Winter had fallen into, and clashed with his opponent. 'This is a way bigger hole than I wanted to make. Oh well.'_

 _Retracting his wings, Roxas landed on the ground, clashed with Winter once again, swung around her and kicked her in the back, sending her stumbling forward. When Winter turned around and swung at Roxas, he pulled a quick move with his sword that sent Winter's sabre spinning out of her hand and up into the air._

 _As Roxas smirked, quite sure that victory was his, Winter lashed out with a very hard punch to Roxas' stomach, which made him double over in pain. Winter then took the opportunity by jumping up, landing on Roxas himself, and using him as a springboard to jump up (while he was forced to the ground by how hard Winter jumped), grab her sword and land on the ground outside the pit Roxas had created with his Power of Destruction._

 _The crowd were applauding wildly as Roxas jumped out of the pit and landed in front of Winter, sword in hand. His nose looked to be broken as he pointed his sword at Winter._

" _Let's finish this."_

" _Yes." Winter replied, spinning her sword around and planting it into the ground, where a large white magic-circle appeared around her, with the centre of it being where Winter had stabbed the ground. The Schnee Heiress jumped away just in time for a ten-feet-tall winged lion to appear out of Winter's magic-circle, look down at Roxas, and roar with enough volume to make his ears ring._

" _Oh, well." Roxas sighed, as he jumped out of the way of the large lion as it attempted to pounce on him. Spreading his six wings, he flew out of the reach of the lion's jaws, and fired a large blast of his Power of Destruction at the beast. It scored a direct hit on its back, blowing off a large portion of it. The winged lion gave a roar of pain, turned around, and pounced at Roxas, flapping its wings in order to gain the momentum needed to try and keep up with Roxas._

 _However, it couldn't. Roxas flew under the lion as it pounced at him, causing it to crash, head-first right into the arena's barriers, and then land on the ground, extremely dazed. He flew up high, then flew down, swinging his sword into the lion's neck with enough force to cleave its head right off its body, and seconds later, the beast had faded away into nothingness._

 _Roxas then turned around to face Winter, who was looking slightly worried, as that Winged Lion had been her best summon. And Roxas, whom she could hear the crowd cheering for louder than they were for her (possibly helped along by the fact that Serafall had changed into a skimpy yellow and white cheerleader outfit and had conjured an ice-statue of Roxas next to her) had just killed it._

 _Speaking of Roxas, he rushed forward and ducked under Winter's sword-swing, and kicked her in the knee, breaking it, causing Winter to scream in agony and fall... right into an uppercut to the face from Roxas that sent her upwards of ten feet into the air, before she came crashing down onto the ground, knocked out._

Music end

" _And that's it!" Raven called, standing up as the crowd cheered. Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Fianna were applauding, Ajuka was smiling in appreciation of his godson's victory, and Willow was joining in the applause politely. Even if she had been rooting for her daughter to win, she had to admit that Roxas outfought her._

 _Jacques was clutching the arms of his chair, clenching his teeth and looking livid that his daughter and Heiress had lost a fight to a Gremory._

" _Roxas Gremory-" Raven called out, before she felt Serafall barrelling past her. "Serafall, what are you doing?"_

 _Roxas barely had any time to sheath his sword and take in the cheers of the appreciative crowd before Serafall, still dressed in her cheerleader outfit, had jumped down into the main portion of the arena, and ran towards Roxas. When she got close enough, she dived into her godson with such force that they both landed on the ground together._

" _I'm so proud of you~!" Serafall squealed, peppering her godson with kisses all over his face and neck as she cuddled with him. "My darling godson~!"_

" _My fucking back..." Roxas wheezed._

 _Flashback end_

Roxas' eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they opened fully. The mixed smells of his sweat, Serafall's sweat, their love juices and Serafall's perfume tickled his nostrils as he sat up in Serafall's bed, which had broken under the force of their numerous lovemaking sessions over the past three days.

Roxas felt something heavy sliding off his body and landing on the matress beside him. As he looked down, he saw Serafall, absolutely conked out (evidently, she had been asleep on his chest before Roxas woke up), her body half-covered by her bed-covers, and she was mumbling something in her sleep.

"Hmm..." Serafall murmured. "Let's go and consummate our marriage, Roxas~ I'll do whatever you want me to do... at least I got you before that stuck-up blondie Gabriel... would love to see her tied up and forced to watch us fuck, hehehe..."

Roxas sighed, shook his head, and sniffed himself. Almost immediately, he screwed up his nose.

"Uugh..." he groaned. "I need a shower."

Roxas wriggled himself out of bed and stumbled slightly (his hips were aching slightly from Serafall bouncing on them so hard and so much) as he walked over to an en-suite shower-room that Serafall had.

As in an entire room full of shower-heads. You could stand in any place in the room and be hit by at least one stream of water coming from the ceiling.

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, Roxas squirted some of it into his hand, and lathered it into his hair, while also rinsing it out using one of the water streams. Turning around, Roxas grabbed some soap and rubbed it all over his body, making sure to rub every square inch of it.

When he was just about to do his back, he felt someone coming up behind him, lightly taking the soap from him and, after a moment or two, rubbing a pair of large, soft objects into his back.

"Morning, you." Roxas greeted Serafall as she continued to rub her breasts (which were covered in soap) into his back.

"Morning~" Serafall greeted Roxas, as she reached around to his chest so she could pull him closer to her. "Why did you leave me alone in bed? I got so lonely~"

"I barely left you alone for more than a minute." Roxas deadpanned, as Serafall finished washing his back and began to work on washing herself.

"Yeah, but after three days of having nothing but you for company, just a minute becomes unbearable for me~" Serafall pouted as she began washing herself in a very erotic way in front of her godson. "And speaking of those three days~" she moaned as she rubbed at her pussy. "I've lost count how many times you shot a huge load inside me~ I might get pregnant."

"In which case." Roxas replied, his voice still a deadpan. "As soon as she found out, and she definitely would, Palutena would proceed to kidnap me, tie me down to the nearest bed and fuck me until she got pregnant herself."

"Would she?" Serafall tilted her head, as she licked her lips. "Good idea." she muttered. "I should do that."

"Ugh..." Roxas facepalmed, shaking his head. He silently got out of the shower, dried himself off and got dressed, with Serafall (who fixed the broken bed with a wave of her hand) doing the same soon after. The two beings lay together in silence for a few minutes until Serafall spoke up.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind accompanying me as I go to a meeting?" the current Leviathan asked. "I just remembered that I have one today, and I don't want to have to wake Glynda to have her accompany me."

"Sure." Roxas replied. "Who's the meeting with?"

"Lilith." Serafall replied. "You know her.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, blinking. "I do."

Lilith was Roxas' grandmother, and the Queen of the Sex Demons. A woman approximately 15 times older than Roxas, she was famous around the supernatural world for being one of the most gorgeous women that had ever existed, past and present (and most likely future, too). Most men would pay as much money Roxas had in his pocket, at the very least, to even have the chance for one night with his grandmother.

It helped, too, that she was, by and far, the richest person in the Underworld, with approximately a trillion Souls to her name.

When Serafall mentioned Lilith's name, Roxas was uncomfortably reminded that he hadn't spoken to his grandmother since the celebration of his five hundredth birthday.

"When's the meeting supposed to be at?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh..." Serafall thought for a moment, trying to remember. "It's in about half an hour. So we can have some breakfast before we go?"

"Sure." Roxas replied. "I'm fucking starving."

 **Line Break**

About twenty-five minutes later, Serafall and Roxas, who were both now thoroughly breakfasted, appeared through a magic-circle outside Lilith's castle. Originally built in the 1st century BC, it was an enormous piece of Underworld architecture, appearing to be about the same size as Windsor Castle in the UK. The front doors of the castle were guarded by six Incubi, all of whom wielded tridents and had tails (with arrows on the ends of said tails), three or four apiece, coming out of their backs.

They all turned at the sight of Serafall and Roxas leaving their magic-circle, but as soon as they recognised them as who they are, one of them (a tall, four-tailed Incubus with green hair and black eyes, who seemed to be the leader), snapped his fingers, which caused the large doors of the castle to open.

"Thank you~!" Serafall winked at the Incubus, and walked into the castle. Roxas followed alongside her into an enormous hall, which had several doors leading off into (Roxas presumed) other rooms in the castle.

Roxas could actually hear Serafall humming the 'Inside the Castle Walls' theme from Super Mario 64 as the two of them walked towards the door directly in front of them.

Before Serafall could knock, the door was opened, and someone stood in front of them. Someone who Roxas immediately recognised as Naamah, one of the four Sex Demon Queens.

Naamah, like most female Sex Demons, was a beautiful woman, and as one of the oldest Succubi still alive today, she appeared to be in her early-to-mid-thirties. She had red hair (at least Roxas considered it to be red. However, it wouldn't exactly be inaccurate to call Naamah's hair dark pink) done into a pixie-cut, and green eyes. She wore a black, full-length trench coat that went down to her ankles, covering whatever she may or may not have been wearing underneath, and high-heels.

Behind Naamah, there stood a woman with just as much jaw-dropping beauty as Naamah, maybe even more so. This woman... was Lilith.

Lilith appeared to be physically older than Naamah, looking to be around her late-thirties, or even her early-forties. She had long, silky black hair that went down to her waist, calm-looking crimson eyes, and possibly the most voluptuous figure that Roxas had ever seen on a woman. Her attire consisted of a black bodysuit that was zipped up to her breasts, giving anyone who glanced in that direction a wonderful view of her mind-bogglingly huge breasts, and matching black dethatched sleeves (that were held in place by red straps), and black high-heels.

"Oh, hey Serafall." Lilith greeted Serafall, inclining her head to her, before she turned her head towards Roxas. "And... hello to you too, Roxas." She smiled at her favourite grandson. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah... it sure has." Roxas replied. "I'm here with Serafall."

"I can see that." Lilith replied, her smile still on her lips as she turned to Naamah. "See you later, sis."

"Later, Lil." Naamah replied, nodding to her, then to Roxas, before she left the castle, leaving Roxas, Serafall and Lilith alone together.

"Well." Lilith spoke, looking at Roxas and Serafall. "Follow me, you two." Roxas and Serafall did so, and they were led into an extremely luxurious-looking living room that was equipped with exceptionally comfortable chairs, sofas, a large TV (that Roxas recognised, like Alice, that it was one produced by his own tech company), several video game consoles, et cetera.

"I got your call about this meeting, Serafall." Lilith remarked, as she sat herself down on one of the chairs. Serafall and Roxas perched on one of the sofas facing her, with the former producing a few papers from a pocket-dimension.

"Good." Serafall replied, sounding rather more serious than she usually did. "Then you'll understand what this report procured by one of Sirzechs' former peerage members is about."

She handed the papers to Lilith, who looked them over. Her brow furrowed as she looked through them. After she fully looked through them, she placed the papers on a table (that she had just levitated over to sit between her, Roxas and Serafall), and sighed.

"Damn." she spoke. "I had my suspicions that some of my subjects were defecting to the Old Satan Faction, but this confirms it." She sat back in her chair. "How disappointing."

"I can imagine." Serafall replied. "Which is why myself, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Fianna had the idea of you, Naamah, Eisheth and Agrat working together with us in order to help bring down the Old Satan Faction."

"Hm?" Lilith looked up. "Oh yeah. Great idea. Consider it done. I'll run it by the other three as soon as I see them again."

"Great~!" Serafall smiled. "Then I think we're done. Damn, I thought this'd take longer." she muttered the last part under her breath. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Serafall squeaked, and shut up. Lilith chuckled.

"Anyway, yeah, I guess we are done here." she spoke. "Formally, at least. Though why don't you two stay here for a bit? We could definitely use the opportunity to-" her eyes flicked to Roxas. "Catch up."

"Sure." Serafall replied. Smiling, Lilith snapped her fingers, conjuring up a selection of drinks and snacks, and sending them all onto the table with a flick of her hand.

"Great."

After a few minutes that generally involved Roxas explaining to Lilith what he had been doing since they last spoke to each other (as Lilith had curiously asked him such a question), Lilith took a sip of her drink and laid the cup on the table.

"Well, that's certainly an interesting story." Lilith remarked. "You've certainly encountered a lot of interesting stuff, from what you've told me, Roxas. I mean not everyone can claim to have fought the Old Satan Faction, the God of the Quran and the Avengers in the same lifetime."

"Hehe. Yeah." Roxas replied. "I'm not exactly sure how that all happened in one single lifetime, let alone all the stuff I've done beyond that, like marrying Palutena, starting up and running a multitude of successful businesses, and gaining a peerage."

"Well, you could've done the third of those three things any time you wanted after turning 13." Lilith pointed out. "But yes, Roxas, you've had an eventful couple of centuries. Which climax in you sitting before me-" she gave a chuckle. "With your godmother clinging to you like a loving girlfriend."

"That's because I AM his loving girlfriend~!" Serafall replied, pouting at Lilith. "Well, one of them anyway."

Lilith's chuckle elevated to a laugh.

"I can imagine." She winked at Roxas. "I wonder if you'd have time to go a few rounds with me, since you seem to be having fun with those you're closely related to, both directly and indirectly."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, after magically fending off a nosebleed as Lilith leaned over the table to stare into his crimson eyes with her own crimson ones.

"I mean, Penemue told me about Rias, I see Serafall in front of you, and even if you tried to wash it off, I can still smell the sex all over you, and your mother told me about you giving her what basically amounted to an eight-hour long sex tape of your wedding night with Palutena. And I understand Venelana saw it too."

"Wait, she did?" Roxas blinked.

"She did." Lilith replied, smirking. "And she loved it~"

"I bet she would." Roxas muttered, as Lilith seemed to float over to the sofa that Roxas and Serafall were sat on, and sit beside her grandson.

"Oh, she did." Lilith replied, her hand landing on Roxas' chest and trailing down to close to his crotch. "And I'd enjoy it too, if you were to spend a night or two with me. I mean I know I've got enough cum stored from my now-deceased husband to keep myself alive for a few centuries at least, but it's just not the same as receiving it from a big..." Her hand landed on Roxas' crotch, and lightly trailed over the portion of his pants that contained his cock. "Strong..." Lilith leaned forward so her mouth was almost touching Roxas' ear, and licked her lips. "Cock..."

Lilith lightly blew into Roxas' ear, and then gently bit his ear for a second, before pulling away and giggling at the sight of Roxas' face going red.

"Hey!" Serafall pulled Roxas away from Lilith and stuck her tongue out at her. "Hands off Roxas, Lilith! Wait your turn!" Lilith smirked.

"Whatever you say, Serafall." The former wife of Lucifer replied. "But Roxas. My time will come soon~" She licked her lips as Serafall pulled Roxas off the sofa, and opened a transportation-circle. "See you later."

"Later, Lilith." Roxas replied, as the transportation-circle activated, and Roxas and Serafall disappeared.

A few seconds later, Roxas and Serafall arrived back at Serafall's manor, and Serafall pouted as she stepped out of it.

"Damn Lilith..." she muttered, before looking at Roxas. "Well, it's been fun, Roxas. These past few days."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "More in the orgasmic way."

"Agreed." Serafall replied. "Please promise me we're gonna be able to do that again sometime."

"We will." Roxas replied. "Maybe not to the extent of three days straight, but we'll definitely have fun with each other again."

"Great~!" Serafall replied. "See you later, then!" She waved to Roxas as he opened a transportation-circle and left through it.

"Hmm." Serafall hummed to herself, as she plopped down on a sofa, and allowed her hand to travel up her skirt and under her panties, so she could rub at her core. "Now how can I convince Sona to join Roxas and me next time?"

 **Line Break**

The first thing Roxas noticed when he left his transportation-circle was that, unlike in the Sex Demons' territory of the Underworld, which was mid-to-late morning, it was late-afternoon when he appeared outside his Greek villa.

"Hey, whoever's here, I'm back." he called, as he stepped into the house, and saw Asia, Xenovia, Rias and Palutena playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on Roxas' Nintendo Switch. As the race finished (which Palutena won), Roxas' wife looked over the edge of the sofa, and smirked.

"Got a little carried away with Serafall, did we Roxas?" she asked. Roxas laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, I kinda did." he replied. "I swear she's learned Sex Demon magic, to get me to fuck her for that long."

"Meh, whatever." Palutena replied. "Asia and Xenovia had their first day at Kuoh Academy today, by the way."

"Oh, yeah?" Roxas blinked, turning to his first Pawn and first Knight. "How was it?"

"It was really good!" Asia replied. "Everyone there was so nice!"

"Especially the males." Xenovia replied. "They were especially nice to us. Real welcoming."

"Oh, I wonder why." Roxas muttered to himself under his breath, as his eyes scanned Asia's and Xenovia's bodies. Now that he thought about it, he could've sworn that Asia's breasts had gotten quite a bit larger since he'd pulled her out of the church, way back when.

Roxas flopped down on the sofa next to Palutena as she, Rias, Xenovia and Asia continued playing their game until it finished (with Palutena coming out on top overall).

"Well, that was a fun match." Palutena remarked, as she set her controller aside. "You wanna play something, Roxas?"

"Nah, I'm good." Roxas replied. "I might play something later, though."

"Hm." Palutena hummed as acknowledgement for what Roxas said, and turned the Switch off. She then walked out of the room with Asia and Xenovia following, talking about training the two former Church-goers in their light-powers for a few hours in the time chamber (Roxas had a feeling that she was talking about a few hours in outside-the-time-chamber-terms, which would amount to nearly a week inside the time chamber).

"So how've you been, Rias?" Roxas asked, as Rias shifted herself so she was closer to him. "Since the Kokabiel incident, that is."

"I've been okay." Rias replied, resting her head on Roxas' shoulder. "I mean every time something involving the supernatural happens around me that requires my attention for longer than a few days, it's kind of difficult to start getting back into general human-like life, you know?"

"Hm." Roxas replied, as he shifted his position slightly on the sofa, and allowed Rias to wrap one arm around him. The two sat in silence for a moment or so, before Rias spoke up again.

"Well, Roxas, there was... something else I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead." Roxas replied, not reacting as Rias pulled away from him. The Gremory Heiress looked slightly awkward for a moment, as she looked down at her knees, before looking at Roxas.

"Would you..." Rias began to speak, before trailing off, as if she had temporarily lost the ability to form words. Roxas waited, patiently, as Rias tried to speak again, but this time, she couldn't get past the first word.

"Rias?" Roxas asked. "You having a little trouble, there?"

"Would... would you accept me as a member of your peerage?" Rias blurted out the words, not meeting Roxas' eyes, which were widened in surprise, before Roxas blinked twice.

"What?"

"I want to join your peerage." Rias spoke, taking a breath and sounding more calm.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Roxas replied. "Why?"

"Because I love you!" Rias sounded slightly less calm as she replied. "Everything you've done, all the time we've had together, it's just made me fall more and more in love with you."

Roxas listened, regarding his aunt curiously.

"Making me verbalise my own feelings for you," Rias began, "All the time we've spent together since the Rating Game between me and Riser, the dates you've taken me on, and most recently," Roxas noticed tears pricking up in her eyes. Rias wiped them away as she continued talking. "What you said after the Rating Game between you, Sairaorg and Imogen. I think that was the moment I realised..." she tried to wipe more tears away, but she couldn't stop them coming. Roxas instinctively shifted closer to her so he could wrap his arms around her and hug her.

"I love you, Roxas." Rias whispered, as she cried on his shoulder. "I really love you, and I want to be with you for as long as I can."

"And you will, Rias." Roxas replied. "I'm not going anywhere. One thing I'm curious about, though," he mused. "Is Kuoh. Who's gonna take over as governor if I make you a member of my peerage?"

"I've already taken care of that." Rias replied. "You don't have to worry."

"If you say so." Roxas replied. "What about the Gremory Clan? Have you told them you wanna join me?"

"Yes." Rias replied, calming down as Roxas let her go. "They're... not exactly happy that I want to shed my title as the Gremory Heir and become a member of your peerage, but Father said that he won't stop me, if that's what I want to do."

"That's a pretty big change of heart coming from the man who tried to force me into submitting to having my Angelic side ripped out of me." Roxas remarked. "But hey. He might have had a change of heart. Or Venelana seduced him into saying it. Either way, Millicas would make a good Heir to the Clan. Better than I could ever be."

Rias gave a slightly watery giggle as Roxas summoned his box of Evil Pieces via magic, and opened them. There was one Bishop, one Knight, and four Pawns left in the box.

"Hmm." Roxas hummed to himself, as he considered for a couple of seconds, before reaching into the box and pulling out a single piece. He held it in his hand for a moment before opening it so Rias could see what piece she was about to come.

The Bishop.

"I think this piece would fit you pretty well, don't you think?" Roxas asked, as he tossed the piece up into the air, and caught it, before handing it to Rias. "You know what to do. I mean you've done it eleven times before, right?"

"Twelve." Rias muttered, under her breath, as she looked down at the silver chess piece, and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." She then pushed the Evil Piece into her chest, and as it slid into her body, her six Devil wings, of their own accord, unfurled themselves, then retracted.

After a second, Devil wings re-emerged from Rias' back, but there were two major differences this time. First off, they were white, much like Roxas' own wings.

And there were eight of them.

"Welp." Roxas looked over Rias' Devil wings as they retracted. "That's that. Welcome to my peerage, Rias."

"Thank you, Roxas." Rias smiled, as she retracted her eight Devil wings, and hugged Roxas, happier than she'd ever been in her life. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rias." Roxas replied. "Shall we spend the rest of the day together?"

"You already know how I'm gonna answer that question." Rias replied, allowing Roxas to pick her up, bridal-style, and carry her upstairs into Roxas' bedroom. As soon as Roxas shut the door on the pair of them, and sealed it shut with magic, he set Rias down on the ground and waved his hand, replacing her Kuoh Academy school uniform with the outfit of a sexy police officer.

"Shh." he shushed Rias before she could speak. "Just go with it, Rias. Just lemme let out the boner I've built up from being around Lilith for so long~"

Upon hearing the words from her new King's mouth, Rias allowed Roxas to push her against the wall of his bedroom, to grab both her hands in one of his own and to push them above her head, and to ferociously kiss her.

Roxas and Rias would be doing a lot more than kissing that night...

 **And that's the twenty-first chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! We've finally gotten our first viewing of all twelve Olympians acting as a group, we've seen Roxas use his Power of Destruction for the first time this fic, we've seen Lilith for the first time, and to top everything off, Roxas has a new peerage member in Rias Gremory herself! As for who'll become governor of Kuoh in place of Rias, given who she was talking to at the end of last chapter, it should be kinda obvious. Imogen'll appear next chapter by the way.**

 **Also, okay, serious-talk for a moment. Some of you may have noticed that some of my fics, those being Relic-Seeker of Sitri, Blue Phoenix of Death, Runaway Gremory and Black Dragon Princess have gone, and you might be wondering why. Well, it's for a variety of reasons. In the cases of RWG and Black Dragon Princess, it's because I can't bring myself to keep fics that I've announced are discontinued around on my profile. It just makes me feel really shitty that I let so many people down by discontinuing them.**

 **As for Relic-Seeker and Blue Phoenix, I took them down because I want to give more focus onto three or four fanfics and make them as good as they can be, rather than focus on six or seven like I used to be able to, which would make the overall quality of each of those fics suffer. I'm sorry, and I hope you understand.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this first chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or you just feel like talking, hit me up in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

Asia New: 83-55-83

Demeter: 96-63-101

Athena: 100-58-95

Naamah: 115-63-99

Lilith: 118-64-95

 **Next Time: Open House, Nephalemic Dhampir**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _You own a vehicle-manufacturing business?" Zeoticus raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have a driver's license?"_

" _No." Roxas replied. "What for?"_

 **Seeya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"So, you're a member of Roxas' peerage, now." Mirajane remarked, the day after Rias had joined Roxas' peerage, as she, Koneko, Kiba and Isane, who were all sat around the ORC room at Kuoh Academy (Mirajane was sat on a sofa next to Rias, Koneko was sat on a chair eating some chocolate, Kiba was sat on another chair, and Isane was sat casually on the arm of the other sofa).

"I am." Rias replied. "I told you that I was planning to ask Roxas if I could become a member of his peerage. I did. He agreed to. I am now his second Bishop." she unfurled her eight white Devil wings, and then retracted them.

Mirajane spread her own white Devil wings (she had six of them), as did Koneko, Kiba and Isane (they all had four).

"Wait, you all have white Devil wings too?" Rias blinked. "I thought only I would be affected by Roxas' Evil Piece."

"Then you thought wrong, Rias." Rias looked around, and saw Roxas, dressed in nothing but a black leather jacket, revealing his toned chest to anyone who glanced down at it (Isane definitely did, and blushed, much to the inner amusement of Elsha) and a pair of jeans, appearing through a silver transportation-circle. "Hey, everyone."

"Hello, Roxas." Mirajane greeted Roxas, standing up and bowing to him.

"Hey." Koneko looked up from eating her chocolate and gave a small smile to Roxas, before returning to her snack.

Kiba nodded at Roxas, and Isane did the same, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Rias replied. "i didn't think that all my peerage members would become Nephalems like I did."

"Well they did." Roxas replied. "Me adding you to my peerage, and making you into a Nephalem, must've caused a chain-reaction through all the Evil Pieces that are bonded to you, Rias."

"Huh." Rias replied. "That makes sense, since the power that Evil Pieces contain are a portion of the King's power, right?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, as he walked over to Rias and sat down on the sofa beside her. "And synced to it. Permanently."

"I see." Rias replied. "Hey, whose lipstick is that?" She asked, as she noticed a few kiss-marks on Roxas' chest.

"Neo's." Roxas replied, calmly. "She needed a new flavour for her ice-cream, and I... uh, was happy to provide one."

With the small smile on his face, and the lipstick marks that she also noticed on Roxas' chest, Isane was the first to get what Roxas meant, and it only took a second before she was off her perch on the arm of a sofa, and was, instead, rolling on the floor laughing.

"What?" Roxas shrugged, as he looked around to see Rias and Kiba blushing, Mirajane giggling, and Koneko glaring at Roxas, muttering something about how he was a pervert. "It's not that funny."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Isane wheezed, as she sat up. "I know, but I didn't think Neo... she's the mute one, right?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think Neo would be into something like that." Isane finished, her voice slightly calmer as she stood up.

"Learn something new every day." Roxas remarked, as Isane retook her perch. "Anyone got any questions?"

"I do." Kiba spoke up, for the first time. "Will we have to move in with you? Since all the members of your peerage do live with you."

"And they do of their own free will." Roxas replied. "You don't have to move in with me if you don't want to, but you're more than welcome to. My villa's got a few free spaces if you wanna fill them up." Roxas' red eyes flicked to Koneko as he continued speaking. "Kuroka would be more than happy to share her room with you, Shirone."

Koneko silently smiled, and her glare softened, as she returned to eating her chocolate.

"Well, I'll be off." Roxas remarked, as he kissed Rias and stood up. "By the way, Rias, I'm coming to your Open House in a couple of days."

"Wh-what?!" Rias cried, just realising what Roxas said as he walked out of the room, not answering as Rias shouted. "How did you know?!"

When the door closed, and the sound of Roxas' transportation-circle opening then closing, as he presumably left, Rias sat there, open-mouthed for a moment, before she closed it, and muttered. "Oh, fuck all kinds of duck."

 **Line Break**

"I still don't know how you found out that Open House was happening, Roxas." Rias muttered as she walked into Kuoh Academy, with Mirajane close to her on one side and Roxas on the other.

"Eh." Roxas shrugged. "Serafall mentioned it while we were fucking. Though I'm pretty sure that that was just because she wants a threesome with me and Sona."

"She would." Rias sighed. "Would you be opposed to something like that?"

"Fuck no." Roxas replied. "My godmother's insanely hot. As well as incredible in bed. And though Sona doesn't have as big tits as you do, she's still got a nice-looking ass." Roxas gave a small, perverted grin. "I know a few outfits that I'd enjoy seeing Sona in."

Rias merely sighed and shook her head. As she looked up, she saw three more people stood close to the main doors of Kuoh Academy.

Sirzechs, who was dressed in a pair of jeans, belt and a white buttoned shirt that had the top two buttons undone, along with a red leather jacket, Grayfia, who was dressed in a casual yellow off-the-shoulder dress that went down to just above her knees, and...

"Oh, Rias, Roxas." Zeoticus, who was dressed in a standard white suit, spoke. "Nice to see you."

"Hello, Father." Rias greeted Zeoticus. Roxas nodded to his grandfather, though he was warmer in greeting Sirzechs and Grayfia. "Where's Mother?"

"She wasn't able to come." Zeoticus replied. "But she sends her best." Rias smiled as Roxas spoke to his parents.

"You're here to see Rias as well?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sirzechs asked. "I could never miss the chance to see my little sister at school."

"I thought your duties as Lucifer would be more important than seeing me at school, Sirzechs." Rias muttered quietly, looking very embarrassed.

"But this counts as doing my duties as Lucifer, Rias." Sirzechs retorted, a smile on his face. "I mean, we're considering this Town as a potential place to hold the Peace Meeting, and I'm having a look around today. I trust you can show me around after school is over?"

This was a shock to the system for everyone. Even Roxas.

"Wait, there's a Peace Meeting happening? And you're holding it here?" Rias was the first to react, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well, it's a candidate for where to hold it." Sirzechs replied. "Other candidates include the Westminster Cathedral in London, the Newfoundland Memorial in France and the Royal Botanic Gardens in Melbourne, Australia."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "That last one is a kinda weird choice, though." Sirzechs chuckled.

"It's a personal favourite place of Azazel's to visit." he spoke. "That's why he suggested it, apparently." he shrugged. "Anyway, shall we head off?"

"Yes, let's." Zeoticus nodded, as the school-bell rang. "Rias, lead the way."

Her face going as red as her hair, Rias walked off, with Mirajane at her side, while Roxas, his parents and his grandfather followed.

When they made it into the classroom where Rias had her lessons (they were slightly held up by Asia and Xenovia noticing and greeting Roxas, which resulted in the two former followers of God (who were now, in a sense, followers of Palutena) being introduced to Sirzechs, Grayfia and Zeoticus, Rias' lesson began, which was a maths lesson.

Roxas was only half-paying attention as the lesson happened, and all the parents (and a few older siblings, he noticed) took pictures and recorded the lesson. One thing that got Roxas to pay more attention (and snigger, slightly) was when Rias realised that Sirzechs was also recording the lesson with a camcorder, and tried to make hushed attempts to stop him from doing so.

After that little event ended, Roxas was about to zone out again, but he received a tap on the shoulder, snapping him out of it. Looking up, he realised that the tap came from Zeoticus.

"Roxas?" he asked, quietly. "Can we talk outside for a moment?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, after a moment's hesitation. He and his grandfather quietly left the room, and stood out in the hallway. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well..." Zeoticus looked like he was considering how he wanted to word his response for a moment, before he spoke. "Roxas, I know you don't want to return to your position as Heir of the Gremory Clan, and I understand that."

"Good to know." Roxas replied. "It only took you a month and a half to realise it."

"Yes, it did." Zeoticus replied, having the good graces to look awkward for a second, before continuing to speak. "Anyway, Venelana and I thought that it would at least be beneficial for all of us if you were reinstated into the Clan."

"Beneficial for all of us how, exactly?" Roxas asked.

"Well, as a member of the Clan, you'd be eligible for access to a share of our Clan's wealth." Zeoticus replied. "Not as much as you had access to, and then made off with, when you were still Heir to the Clan, but still a portion of it, anyway."

"Yeah, I kinda left with a lot, didn't I?" Roxas remarked. "How many Souls was that, 15 billion?"

"I think it was more in the ballpark of 13 billion." Zeoticus replied, with a smile. "But at this point, it's not of the biggest concern. I mean since you left, we've managed to make that 13 billion back with our various businesses, and more."

"You would." Roxas replied, shrugging. "Though you're not the only one with businesses, Zeoticus."

"Well, of course I'm not." Zeoticus replied, blinking. "All of the Clans in the Underworld own businesses of some-"

"I was referring to myself." Roxas interrupted Zeoticus, his look becoming slightly more steely.

"...Oh." Zeoticus replied. "You own businesses?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Several. Successful, too. Enough to make me enough money to last me a lifetime, the fact that my lifespan is in the ballpark of 580 years notwithstanding."

"I see." Zeoticus replied, nodding. "Out of curiosity, what businesses do you own?"

"A healthcare company, a hotel chain, a private military company, a telecom company, a record label, a film studio, an electronics company, a porn company and a vehicle-manufacturing business." Roxas rattled off, looking unflinchingly at his grandfather. "None of which operate in the Underworld, by the way."

"Hmm." was Zeoticus' first reaction to Roxas' answer. "A diverse line-up, if I do say so myself. But a vehicle-manufacturing business, do you even have a driver's license?"

"No." Roxas replied. "What for? Anyway, I thought you'd have more of a reaction to the fact that I own a porn company."

"Sorry to disappoint, I guess." Zeoticus replied, shrugging. "How many Souls has that generated for you? I can't imagine that it's a particularly small number.

"Oh, no." Roxas replied. "I think, in all, all those businesses have made me about 40 billion Souls. That's just an estimate, I don't know the exact numbers." he added. "But added onto the money that I still have from when I used to be Heir, and the money made by my investments in several companies through the years, I've got a fuck-load of Souls."

"You don't say." Zeoticus replied. "How do you even keep track of all your money in Souls, anyway? Since you'll be making money in all kinds of different currencies across the human world."

"I go through the Heartfilia Clan's exchange-company." Roxas replied, simply. Zeoticus regarded Roxas' answer in silence for a moment, before blinking.

"Wait, they deal in supernatural currencies as well?" he asked. "I didn't know that."

"Well they do." Roxas replied. "But in any case, I guess my answer to your original question would be, sure. You can reinstate me into the Clan if you want."

Zeoticus smiled.

"Good." he replied. "I'll let Venelana know, and the two of you can work on transferring your share of the Clan's wealth into your possession as soon as possible. Now, shall we go back inside?"

"Yeah, let's." Roxas replied, as he and Zeoticus walked back inside the classroom and shut the door behind them.

 **Line Break**

At lunch time, Roxas, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Zeoticus walked out of class with Rias, who was looking slightly less embarrassed. It seemed that she'd gotten more used to the idea of her father, brother, sister-in-law and nephew/master walking around at school with her.

"I was thinking of going to eat my lunch in the ORC room." Rias informed her family.

"Cool." Sirzechs replied, nodding. "We can talk more there. Roxas, you coming?"

"Nah." Roxas replied, as he looked past his family and saw Asia and Xenovia coming. "I just saw Asia and Xenovia. I'll catch up with you later, though."

Roxas then walked off (as Rias and her folks walked off in the opposite direction, and greeted Asia and Xenovia when they came towards him.

"You enjoying yourselves?" Roxas asked the former Holy Maiden and wielder of Durandal, as the three Nephalems stood against a wall and talked.

"Yes." Xenovia replied. "Though I do wish Griselda was here. But she's probably busy with a mission for the Church..." she looked down, slightly sad, before Roxas put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's not the end of the world." he assured her. "I'll try and get a hold of her later, if you'd really want that."

"Th-thanks." Xenovia replied, going red as Roxas took his hand off her. "I appreciate that."

"Good." Roxas replied, as he, Asia and Xenovia walked outside. "What were you doing today, anyway?"

"Oh, we had to make something out of clay in English class." Asia replied. "It was a nice change from just translating things from Japanese to English, though."

"I can imagine." Roxas snorted, knowing that supernatural beings were naturally omnilingual, when it came to the languages of the human world. "What did you make?"

"I just made a clay version of Durandal." Xenovia replied. "First thing I thought of."

"Fair enough." Roxas shrugged. "You do you. Asia?"

"I made a little dragon." Asia replied. "It was... the first thing I thought of, too. Isane made a figure of you out of clay, though."

"Wait, what?" Roxas looked at Asia in surprise as the two of them, plus Xenovia, walked out of the gates of Kuoh Academy and made it outside. "Isane made me?"

Roxas then heard another female laugh, one that he'd only heard a couple of times before.

"I guess Valian isn't the only Dragon who likes you, Roxas."

Turning around to the open gates of Kuoh Academy, Roxas saw Imogen Belial standing by the gates, wearing her red trench-coat, grey combat skirt, a Guns N' Roses shirt, and black combat boots.

"Hello to you too, Imogen." Roxas remarked, as he walked over to the Belial Heiress. "What're you doing here?"

"I just transferred to the college here." she replied, calmly. "Since I'm the governor of Kuoh Town now, I thought I'd move here. And by I, I meant I and Diehauser."

"Wait." Roxas blinked, as a little dial in his head switched from the setting 'no clue' to 'gets it'. "You were who Rias was talking about."

"Sorry?" Imogen raised an eyebrow.

"When she came asking to join my peerage, she said that she'd sorted out who'll take over as Governor of Kuoh."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Imogen snorted. "But yeah, she was referring to me."

"I see." Roxas replied, as Asia and Xenovia left (as they had heard some of their friends calling them). "Why're you here?"

"Well, since I heard from Serafall that you'd be here today, I fancied heading over, since I don't have a lesson at college for a couple of hours." Imogen replied. "That, and I've... kinda been thinking about something for a while." She swallowed, and continued talking. "Ever since the Rating Game, I've kinda wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date? Maybe?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, after a heartbeat. "I don't see why not."

"Sweet!" Imogen replied, mentally punching the air as hard as Saitama could punch something in the anime One Punch Man, before composing herself. "I mean. Uhh. Cool."

Roxas chuckled.

"Fancy my number, so we can arrange a time and date for the... date?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Imogen replied. "I'll give you mine, too."

Within a minute, the Heiress and former Heir had traded mobile numbers, and went their separate ways, as Imogen said she was going to meet Cana and a few of their friends from college in town.

Roxas walked back into Kuoh Academy, and as he decided that he was going to go and find Rias, he heard another female voice: Serafall's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Open House today, Sona? I had to find out from Zechs, and even then, I almost attacked Heaven out of shock!"

"Because I was scared that you'd come and embarrass me, Serafall!" Sona replied, her voice a slight wheeze as Roxas decided to move towards where the voices were coming from. "Tsubaki, help me!"

As Tsubaki declared that, regrettably, she was nowhere near strong enough to pry Sona from Serafall's grasp, Roxas made it into the corridor that they were in, and gave a chuckle at the sight of Serafall, who was wearing her usual magical girl outfit, hugging Sona from behind

Serafall looked up, saw Roxas, and with a squeal of delight, she released Sona from her grasp, and ran towards Roxas.

"ROXAS!" she cried, jumping into the air and landing on Roxas, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Nice to see you too, Serafall." Roxas replied. "You came for Sona?"

"Mmmhmm!" Serafall nodded. "But she was so mean and didn't tell me that Open House was today! I had to find out from Sirzechs that it was happening!"

"I heard." Roxas replied, as Serafall released him from her hug. "And I found out from you, which is why I came here to see Rias."

"Yeah, I guessed that~" Serafall replied. "But in any case, I'm so happy to see you, Roxas!" the current Leviathan wrapped her arms around Roxas and kissed him. "It's been torture, not being able to come and see you since we became a couple! I haven't even had any time to think of ideas for the fun stuff we can do together in private!"

"I'm sure you could think of a lot of things to do with me while busy with your duties as Leviathan." Roxas remarked in reply.

"Yeah, I could~" Serafall replied. "But I have a hard time thinking of stuff to do when I'm busy with other things..." She looked between Roxas and Sona, and the pouty look on her face changed to a rather naughty grin. "Actually..." she said, slowly. "I think I've got an idea."

"Oh, boy." Roxas and Sona said quietly, at the same time as each other. But before either of them could do anything, Serafall had grabbed both of them, and rushed through a door into an unused classroom. Tsubaki quickly rushed in after them before Serafall could seal the door shut.

"Come on, Roxas, Sona~" Serafall smiled, as she began stripping herself. "Let's have some fun."

"Wait, what?!" Sona cried, as Serafall finished stripping down to full nudity, pushed Roxas onto one of the desks and perched herself on his lap, grinding her hips on his. "Serafall, what are you doing?"

"Preparing to have some fun with my boyfriend~" Serafall replied simply, as she reached down and began undoing Roxas' pants. "Wanna join in?"

"I... uh..." Sona's face went red as Serafall looked expectantly at her, while continuing to undo Roxas' pants, fish into them with one hand and pull down his boxers. "Of course I don't!" she cried, though she didn't sound too sincere. "I mean- why would I want to have sex with someone during school?"

"Because of how naughty it'd be~" Serafall replied, licking her lips and kissing Roxas heavily. "And the fact that you'd be getting with the guy who managed to get with your best friend. And your big sis~"

Roxas, along with said big sis, moaned into each other's mouths as Serafall wrapped one arm around his back, pulling him in further, before Serafall pulled away from Roxas.

"But!" The current Leviathan chirped, as she looked at Sona and her Queen (whose face had also gone red as she began slowly rubbing her legs together). "If you wanna stand there and watch instead of joining in, Sona, I'm cool with that, since it'd just leave more of Roxas' hot body for me~ Same goes for you, Tsubaki." Serafall winked, before returning to kissing Roxas.

As she fished Roxas' cock out of his pants, the current Leviathan was certain that her darling little sister and said darling little sister's sexy Queen would come around, and join in the fun that she'd have with her boyfriend Roxas.

And a few minutes later, she was proven right.

 **Line Break**

About an hour and a half later, Roxas, Serafall, Sona and Tsubaki, all of whom were dressed (Sona and Roxas had managed to convince Serafall to put on some regular clothes. She was dressed in a light yellow jumper, red and black miniskirt and black thigh-high socks), walked out of the classroom, and into the hallway.

"Hehe." Serafall giggled, as she held Roxas' hand with hers. "That was so fucking hot, Roxas. And I got Sona to join in with us too~!"

Roxas and Serafall both looked at Sona, who blushed. They both laughed, and walked out of the corridor into the main hall of the Academy, where they could see Rias, Sirzechs, Grayfia and three more people who Sona, Tsubaki and Serafall instantly seemed to recognise.

After focusing on them more closely, Roxas recognised two of the three people that weren't Rias, Sirzechs or Grayfia. They were Serafall's and Sona's parents, Sean and Karron Sitri.

Sean was a tall, broad-shouldered man with black hair that was worn in long dreadlocks, most of which he kept tied into a low ponytail, but one dangled over the right side of his face. He also had thick sideburns, thick eyebrows and violet eyes. He wore a formal black suit with white button-down suit.

Karron had long black hair with green matching earrings on both of her ears, and blue eyes. She wore a dark pink turtleneck shirt with a white necklace and a green pendant, black short skirt, brown stockings, and black high-heeled shoes.

The person Roxas didn't know was a young teenage girl, who had long black hair tied in braids. She had blue eyes and wore green framed glasses with circular lenses. She had a slightly shy look on her face.

"Oh, Roxas." Sirzechs looked up, noticed Roxas and called out to him. "Where've you been?"

"With Serafall and Sona, Dad." Roxas replied. "Where's Zeoticus?"

"He had to leave." Sean Sitri replied. "A few minutes before you showed up, actually. But in any case, it's good to see you again, Roxas."

"Nice to see you too, Lord Sitri." Roxas replied, inclining his head to the Sitri Lord, who just waved a hand, unconcerned.

"Please, just call me Sean." he replied. "I mean you're dating Serafall now, so there's no need for you to be so formal with me."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, shrugging, before he looked at the smaller girl. "Who's the little girl?"

"Our little sister, Sayuri." Sona replied, turning to Roxas. "She goes to a private school in the Underworld."

"Oh." Roxas replied. "Well it's nice to meet you, Sayuri."

Sayuri only nodded in return to Roxas, and she shifted slightly closer to her father.

"Sayuri doesn't talk much." Serafall whispered to Roxas, before walking over to Karron and beginning to talk with her. It sounded like she was explaining away the reason that Sona had been absent from her most recent class.

"Hey, Roxas." Sirzechs stepped over to Roxas and grinned at his oldest son. "I've got a load of footage of Rias in class recorded, if you want to see it in your spare time."

"I'm okay, Dad." Roxas replied. "I get to see enough of Rias when we're alone together. And then we do productive stuff."

"More like naughty stuff." Rias replied, her face going pink as she recalled the hours-long fuckfest that she and Roxas got up to right after she joined Roxas' peerage.

With Roxas screwing her in every way she thought possible while she was dressed as a police officer, Playboy bunny (incidentally, Penemue had managed to buy the Playboy brand a couple of years ago, assimilate it into Roxas' porn company and use that brand-recognition to help expand Roxas' porn company to the point that most of the porn in the world came from him, or to be more accurate, his company), Arabian harem girl and a French maid, it was definitely an experience that Rias wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Fair enough." Sirzechs replied, looking between Roxas and Rias, and then at his watch. "Oops. Sorry, we should be heading to look around town, Rias. And by the way, before I forget." he gave his little sister a sharp look. "I think now's a better time than any to release your Bishop."

"Really?" Rias' eyes widened for a second, before she nodded. "Alright then, brother. I'll do it tomorrow."

Roxas stayed silent, as he knew what Rias was talking about. She had told him in the past that she had reincarnated a Dhampir, a Human/Vampire Hybrid, as a Devil with her Mutated Bishop, but the Bishop's powers were regarded as dangerous, too dangerous for her to handle at the time. Therefore, he (the Bishop) had been sealed away in order to keep Rias safe, until Sirzechs thought it right for him to be unsealed.

"Very well." Sirzechs replied. "Let's go. See you, Roxas."

"Later, Dad." Roxas replied, allowing his father to hug him before he, Grayfia and Rias left. After taking a few seconds to walk out of sight, Roxas magic-circled away, back to his Greek villa as well.

 **Line Break**

It was the next day. Roxas and Valian appeared through their own transportation-circle into the ORC room, where Rias (who had called Roxas an hour or so ago and asked him to come to the ORC room), Mirajane, Koneko, Kiba and Isane were sat around.

"Hey." Roxas greeted everyone. "You called me here, Rias?"

"I did." Rias nodded, standing up. "I'm going to unseal my Bishop, and I wanted you to be here with me when I did so." Roxas gave a small smile as Rias indicated for her peerage to follow her, which they did.

They walked out of the main ORC clubroom, and walked down a long hallway to an isolated room that looked like it had been abandoned. There were magical chains on the door, sealing it shut.

"So what's this Bishop like, Rias?" Isane asked.

"Well, he's a bit of a shut-in." Rias replied. "Though in terms of contract-making, he outclasses everyone in the entire peerage. Even me."

"How the hell could he do that?" Isane, who had the lowest number of contracts among Rias' peerage, asked, slightly shocked.

"Computer." Kiba replied, simply. "He usually interacts with people who are bad with talking to others, but still have a wish that they want to be granted by a Devil. It's surprisingly effective."

"Of course it would be." Roxas spoke up. "More and more people are total introverts these days. It's only natural the number of people who want a wish granted by a Devil would want to do it in a not-face-to-face way."

"Exactly." Rias nodded, as she snapped her fingers, and blew up the magical chains with her Power of Destruction, breaking the seal on the door. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Go for it." Roxas replied. Rias stepped forward and opened the door... and Roxas had to suddenly cover his ears as a shrill shriek sounded from within the room.

"Glad to see you're doing well, Gasper." Rias spoke, as she stepped into the room (and Roxas took his hands away from his ears).

"Wh-what's going on?!" 'Gasper' cried. "A couple of days ago my Devil wings turned white for no reason!"

"Hey Rias, what did you mean your Bishop was a boy?" Isane asked. "That looks like a cute girl!"

"Nope, that's a guy." Valian replied to Isane, calmly. "Wonder why he's wearing girl clothes, though.

Gasper was an androgynous-looking male with platinum-blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair was styled into a short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he had pointed ears. As Valian said, Gasper was wearing female clothing, specifically, the Kuoh Academy's girl school uniform, along with thigh-high socks. Roxas noticed that Gasper's fangs were pointed, like all Vampires or Vampire Hybrids.

"Th-they're cute." Gasper replied, looking past everyone and at Valian. "Who're these new people?"

"I have a lot to bring you up to speed on, Gasper." Rias knelt down to Gasper's level and spoke to him. "If you want to come out, we can explain everything to you."

There was a flash of light, and before everyone's eyes, Gasper seemed to be sat in the middle of the room for one second, and huddled in a box in the corner in the next second.

"Okay, what just happened?" Isane asked. "It-"

"D-don't get mad! Please don't get mad at me!" Gasper pleaded from his position in the box.

"That was Forbidden Balor View." Mirajane explained. "Known as the Evil Eye that Stops the World. That's Gasper's Sacred Gear. It has the ability to stop the time of anything within his line of sight."

"Also holds a fraction of the soul of the Celtic Evil God Balor." Roxas remarked, as Rias spoke again

"Koneko, please get Gasper and bring him to the clubroom, so we can keep talking there."

"Yes, Rias." Koneko replied. She walked over to Gasper in his box and picked him up, box and all. She wasn't affected by Gasper wriggling around inside the box as she carried him out of the room, following Rias back to the main clubroom.

Everyone in Rias' peerage followed, as well as Roxas and Valian, the former of whom decided to call his Vampiric wife, as he had the feeling that she could be of some assistance.

When everyone made it back into the clubroom and sat down, and Rias had explained to Gasper that she was a member of the peerage of her nephew, Roxas Gremory, a pink transportation-circle opened, and Roxas' Mutated Rook, Akasha Bloodriver, stepped through it.

"Hey, everyone." she casually greeted Rias' peerage, Valian and her King, before bending down to kiss said King. "Who's this Vampire Bishop that my husband's telling me about?"

"That would be Gasper." Rias replied, gesturing to the box that Gasper sat in, looking terrified at the sight of this new person in front of him.

"Ahh." Akasha replied, turning towards Gasper. "Vladi Clan, right?"

"H-how do you know about that?!" Gasper seemed to seize up right before everyone's eyes and shrink away from Akasha. "Are you with those Vampire Hunters?"

Akasha laughed.

"As if I would ever be." she replied. "I'm a Vampire, just like you. Or rather, a Vampire in a Peerage, just like you."

"A-are you?" Gasper looked slightly less fearful at the knowledge that someone like him was here.

"I am." Akasha replied, as she knelt down to Gasper's level and gave a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you." Akasha then sat down beside Roxas. Rias then made to continue talking, but she received a call on her mobile, which she answered, and a couple of minutes later, ended.

"Mira, we've got a Stray Devil situation on the outskirts of the town." Rias spoke to her Queen, before turning to everyone else. "Hate to burden you with this, but can you handle Gasper's training until we get back?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, standing up." Val? Akasha?"

"Sure thing." Queen and Mutated Rook replied, standing up beside their King. Koneko silently picked up Gasper by his box and carried him outside, with everyone following.

 **Line Break**

A quarter of an hour later, Gasper was running around, as fast as he could, almost petrified from fear, as Valian followed closely, a few cloves of garlic in her hand... at a light jog.

"Hey Gasper, come on. I was just giving you a snack." Valian remarked, trying to casually convince Gasper to stop and eat the garlic, but without any real heart to her words. "Don't be so picky."

"No! I hate garlic!" Gasper shrieked, as he continued running faster and faster. "Please! Stop!"

"Valian looks like she's having fun." Akasha remarked to Roxas. The two of them were sat a fair ways away from where Valian and Gasper were jogging/running around (as Akasha too had an extreme distaste for garlic), with Akasha's head on her husband's lap.

"Yeah, she sure does." Roxas spoke in reply. "Like older cousin like younger cousin, I think the saying goes."

"Hmm." Akasha hummed, as Roxas gently ran his fingers through her pink hair. "Dosen't roll of the tongue as well as something like 'like mother like daughter'."

"Meh." Roxas replied, as Gasper tripped over and fell flat on his ass, and Valian stood over him.

"No!" Gasper shrieked. "Don't make me eat the garlic! Don't make me eat the garlic!"

"Nah, I wasn't gonna make you eat it." Valian replied. "I just fancied watching you run. If we keep this up, you might be able to run faster than I can jog. In a couple of years."

Roxas sniggered as Gasper looked like he was going to faint.

"But in any case." Valian remarked, tossing the garlic up into the air and dispelling it with a snap of her fingers. "I think we'll put the physical training on hold for now. Time to move onto training in your Sacred Gear."

Gasper squeaked in fear, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Wait, what the fu-?" Valian blinked, and looked around. "Damn. He did it again."

"He was trying to run away again." The three strongest members of Roxas' peerage looked up as Koneko appeared, dragging Gasper by his shirt back to where Roxas, Valian and Akasha were, while Gasper cried about being sorry.

"This could be very difficult." Valian mused, as Roxas and Akasha stood up. "Actually, never mind. Let's scrap the training for today. At least we can say we did some training."

"Yeah." Akasha replied. "Build up his confidence to the idea of training, then increase the time of the training sessions accordingly. Besides, it's not like Gasper's status of not being married off to KFC's poster boy reject is on the line."

"True, true." Roxas agreed. "Alright, let's get back in the club room."

 **Line Break**

A red transportation-circle opened in the clubroom, and Rias and Mirajane appeared out of it. Mirajane had a cut on her cheek and a bloody nose, which were sustained from their fight with the Stray Devil they were called out to fight.

Rias looked around the clubroom, and saw Valian sitting on one of the sofas in the clubroom, watching Goblin Slayer on her phone. She looked up from the sound of Rias and Mirajane entering the room, and grinned.

"Hey." she greeted them. "Roxas and Akasha headed back home, in case you were wondering."

"Okay." Rias replied. "How was your training with Gasper?"

"Good." Valian replied. "But not exactly productive. Akasha thinks it's best that we start in small chunks when it comes to training that Bishop of yours, and I'm inclined to agree."

"I see." Rias replied. "If Roxas and Akasha left, then why are you still here?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something." Valian replied, locking her phone and standing up. "How did Gasper come into your possession?"

"Excuse me?" Rias blinked.

"How did you find Gasper and add him to your peerage?" Valian asked. "And how did he get to the state that he's in?"

"What do you mean, Valian?" Mirajane asked, curiously."

"You don't just get to that kind of mental state." Valian replied, her hazel eyes seeming to have darkened. Or it might have just been the lighting of the room, as it was early evening. Mirajane didn't know. "Something had to have happened to him."

"There is." Rias replied. "Something horrible."

She sighed, and sat down at her desk. Mirajane and Valian sat down on opposite sofas as well.

"Gasper's father is Riskel Vladi." Rias explained. "The head of the Vladi Clan, an extremely noble Clan in the Tepes Faction of Vampires. Think of it like the Vampires' equivalent of the Gremory Clan of the Devils. Except they don't have any love for their servants. Or anyone other than pure-blood pedigree Vampires, really."

Valian listened.

"However, as Gasper's mother was a human, one of Riskel's many lovers, who died of a curse while giving birth to Gasper, his family didn't just hate him, they feared him as the cause of that curse. Not only that, but he was treated as a monster by those outside his family, Vampires and Humans alike. Not just because of his Vampiric nature, but because of his Sacred Gear, which allowed him to stop time. A power that he had no hope of being able to control. Feared and loathed."

"I can imagine." Valian replied, looking down. "You don't know what happens to you when you've been stopped." She murmured.

"Exactly." Rias replied. "But Gasper would never use that power to do anything bad. Anyway, I came across Gasper when he was being hunted by Vampire hunters. From the Belmont Clan, I believe. I reincarnated Gasper with my Mutated Bishop, and you know the rest. He was extremely afraid of his powers and was unable to control them, so Sirzechs had him sealed in that room. Speaking of Gasper, where is he?"

"I see." Valian replied. "He's back in his room, by the way." she added, as Rias continued talking.

"I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for Gasper to go through something like that." she spoke. "But I still can't imagine how I can get through to him that we have his back."

"I think I've got an idea." Valian replied, standing up.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, at the same time as Valian declared that she had an idea, Palutena lifted herself into the hot-spring situated under Roxas' house, and regarded Asia and Xenovia, who were in the spring with her, with her calm green eyes.

"So." Palutena remarked to the two Christians. "You both like Roxas, right?"

"Yes." Asia replied, and Xenovia nodded a yes as well. Palutena hummed.

"Just wanted to make sure." she replied. "Before I ask: why? What reason do you have for liking Roxas?"

Asia and Xenovia both looked at each other, before they looked down into the clear water that they were both sat in, thinking for a moment. Palutena waited, as she already knew (or at least, she thought she knew), but she wanted to hear Asia and Xenovia say their reasons out loud.

"I..." Asia spoke up first, taking a breath before she continued. "I like Roxas because he's a good and kind person. He saved my life, and was able to make it so I was able to spend time with Isane."

"I see." Palutena replied. "Anything else?"

"W-well..." Asia blushed slightly. "I was always jealous of how he is with those he loves, like Rias, Kuroka, Akeno, Akasha, Penemue and you."

'More than just those six.' Palutena thought. 'There's Yasaka, Serafall, Neo and Serafall. Not to mention Serafall's little sister and said little sister's Queen, if what Serafall said about Roxas yesterday is to be believed.' However, she replied with. "Fair enough. You want to have the same experiences?"

"Y-yes." Asia replied, her face going slightly more red.

"Understandable." Palutena replied, before turning to Roxas' blue-haired Knight. "Xenovia?"

"I want to have children with Roxas." Xenovia replied, instantly. The quick way in which she said it took Palutena aback for a moment, before she raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" she asked.

"I do." Xenovia replied, looking down into the water. "I was taught during my time in the Church that the one thing I needed to hope for, apart from that God would grant me a place in Heaven, was that I could give birth to strong children to continue God's work. But as I know the truth about God's death, I feel that my first desire should be to give birth to children. And since I've heard from you, and all of the rest of Roxas' peerage, about how strong Roxas is, as well as having seen it first hand, I feel he's the man I should do it with."

"Fair enough." Palutena replied, nodding with a smile on her face. "Those are both fair enough reasons, in their own right."

 **Line Break**

Her hands in her pockets, Valian walked down the corridor leading to Gasper's room in the ORC building, and stopped in front of the door.

"Hey, Gasper?" she asked, quietly, while knocking on the door of the room. "You there?"

Gasper gave a squeak, and Valian let out a silent chuckle at his answer.

"D-don't come in!" Gasper stammered. "Don't force-feed me that garlic!"

"Gasper, I didn't have any intention of force-feeding you anything." Valian replied, calmly. "It was just for the purposes of training you, and Roxas and I thought it'd be a better option of him jogging after you wielding Excalibur Galatine, which would've been much more deadly."

"Uhm..." Gasper didn't really know what to say to that answer, as Valian sat down in front of the closed door.

"But if you don't want me to come in, I won't." Valian continued. "I just wanted to ask if we could talk."

"I..." Gasper mumbled, his voice slightly quieter than before. "I don't know."

"Okay, poor choice of words." Valian muttered. "I just wanted to ask if you could listen to what I have to say. Is that better?"

"Uhh..." Valian heard the sound of Gasper shifting himself closer to the door. Evidently, he had been sitting on the floor in his room. "Okay."

Valian exhaled, and closed her eyes.

 **And that's the twenty-second chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! We've got the immediate aftermath of Rias joining Roxas' peerage, Open House, the reveal that Imogen is the new Governor of Kuoh Town and the thought of her going on a date with Roxas ought to please some readers, and the introduction of the anime guy who makes me question my sexuality, Gasper Vladi. Also Neo, Sona and Tsubaki are now in Roxas' harem, and we got a little moment with Palutena, Asia and Xenovia. As well as Gasper's training!**

 **Also, something small I need to say. After a bit of thought and consideration, I've decided to bring RWG back up. I'm not continuing it, but I've kept it going for so long that I don't think it's really right to just tear it down. Plus, it should serve as a kind of reminder for me as to how far I've come.**

 **Did that make sense? Probably not.**

 **Anyway, speaking of other fics, my next update will probably be the start of a new fic (that will kinda be a replacement for one of my other fics, which will be going down soon), and this fic will be, for the first time that I've ever done, a RWBY fic. So fans of that show, stay posted for that.**

 **And Roxas mentioned how rich he was? His net worth stands at around 70 billion Souls, which translates to approximately £60 billion, or $76 billion. Just run that number through whatever currency converter you can find online if you wanna find out Roxas' net worth in your country's currency, if you're not from the UK or US. Because I can't, in all honesty, be fucking assed to go through all 180 officially recognised world currencies and pin Roxas' net worth to each of them. It's just not worth the trouble. Sorry.**

 **Also finally, I know that the Heartfilia Clan was name-dropped in this chapter, and before anyone asks me whether Lucy will be in Roxas' harem, let me put all those questions to rest.**

 **...**

 **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this first chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or you just feel like talking, hit me up in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers! Also sorry this chapter took so long, I've been playing Smash Ultimate almost non-stop since I got it. SAMUS AND WOLF FOR THE WIN**

 **Next Time: Valian's Past, The Peace Meeting Begins**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Hey Wilbert. Can I trust you to take the little one?" Roxas asked the husband of Naamah, jerking his head towards the purple-haired woman. "I have some unfinished business with Katerea here."_

" _I have her." Wilbert nodding, getting into a battle-stance as he faced Ingvild. Roxas drew Excalibur Galatine and faced Katerea, a stony look on his face._

 **Seeya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Rias told me about your past." Valian stated to Gasper, as she walked over to the door and sat down with her back to it, opposite of Gasper. "About being abused by your family, running away, and getting reincarnated as a servant under Rias. And I'm sorry to hear that you've gone through something like that."

"Th-thank you." Gasper whispered, while shifting himself on the other side of the door.

"But you should know..." Valian replied. "That you're not the only one with a rough childhood. I've had my fair share of shit thrown my way in the past."

"Really?" Gasper sounded shocked. "But you always sound so confident. You don't-" Gasper stopped. "S-sorry."

Valian chuckled.

"It's fine." she replied. "But my father, Razevan Lucifer, hated me, just like your father and your Clan hated you, thanks to the fact that I'm in possession of a Sacred Gear. As soon as I unlocked Divine Dividing... he changed."

 _Flashback:_

 _A seven-year-old Valian shrieked in pain as she was delivered a harsh kick by her father, Razevan Lucifer, whose silver hair was closely shaved. His yellow eyes narrowed as his daughter landed on the ground, coughing up blood with tears in her eyes._

" _Wh-what have I done?" Valian whispered, as Razevan stomped towards her, breathing heavily. Valian let out another shout of pain as Razevan picked her up and shoved her away from him. The small silver-haired child hit the wall, crying out again, and slid down to the ground, her father standing over her, rapidly inhaling and exhaling, and not answering his daughter._

 _Flashback end_

"He feared your power." Gasper whispered. Valian nodded, solemnly.

"Yup. I suspect that he did." she replied. "To the point that my life, soon after I turned seven, became nothing but hell. Beatings, being chased around..." Valian took a deep breath. "I feared for my life on more than one occasion, and I had no way to fight back, so it just got worse, with my mom also suffering for the crime of trying to protect me."

Valian clenched her fist in momentary anger, but calmed herself down.

"However, when I was 13, I remember dividing my father's power for the first time." the descendent of Lucifer continued. "Even if I only did it once, he was so shocked that he fainted, right then and there. Even then, with me being as hyped up on adrenaline as I was, I still found that funny. In a really... weird way."

 _Flashback:_

" _Dad! Please! I'll do anything!" Valian frantically shrieked as she tried to wriggle her way out of her father's grip, as Razevan carried her towards a high clifftop._

" _Stop wriggling, you monster!" Razevan replied, reaching around and smacking Valian in the face. "I'm just- I'm just-"_

 _Razevan stopped talking as he continued to walk towards the cliff, which he would throw Valian off. He was sure that it would kill her, which would kill the fear of he, the only pureblood grandson of Lucifer left (as his brother, Lirpohr, had been killed during the Devils Civil War), being overshadowed by his own daughter, along with her_

 _Valian let out a yell and tried even harder to escape her father's grasp, but she couldn't do anything to make him release his grip. As she saw the cliff in front of her, and the fact that her father was dragging her towards it, was enough to make her realise something._

 _She was going to die._

 _Razevan continued to drag Valian closer and closer to the place where her life would end, and when they were only a few steps away, Valian closed her eyes, hoping that one of three things would happen: that something would come and save her, that her father would stop trying to murder her like he'd been doing for the past six years, and... that her death would be quick._

 _And, as it turned out, the first scenario happened to be true._

 _Razevan prepared to throw her off the cliff, but a shout of ["DIVIDE!"] seemed to cause Razevan to let go of Valian, letting her fall to the ground._

 _As she hit the ground, Valian opened her eyes, and looked up to see her father slowly backing away from her, staring at something behind her._

" _Y-Y-Y-You..." he stammered, before his legs seemed to stop functioning, and he crumped to the ground in a dead faint._

 _Despite the feeling in her hand coming back to her (as her father had squeezed it so hard that feeling had left it a long time ago), and being barely able to stand due to all the shit she'd gone through for six entire years, Valian had to let out a small laugh at her father, her abuser, fainting like he did._

 _After that laugh came and went, Valian's brain shifted to something else she had to do. Right now._

 _Run._

 _Flashback end_

Roxas' Queen smiled as she heard a light chuckle coming from Gasper.

"When that happened, I had nothing left in me but to run." Valian spoke. "I ran as far as I could away from my father, but from my desire to get away from him, I got hungrier and hungrier, and thirstier and thirstier."

"You forgot to eat or drink?" Gasper asked, slightly incredulously.

"Yeah." Valian replied, chuckling to herself. "I'm still surprised that that happened, but anyway. I collapsed, really damn sure I was going to die, like I was that day, just inside one of the territories the Grigori had in the human world. The one in Canberra, I think. But regardless, as luck would have it, Azazel decided to take me in."

"Azazel? Leader of the Fallen Angels, that Azazel?" Gasper asked.

"Indeed." Valian replied. "Azazel took care of me as his own surrogate daughter, treating me as one of his own, alongside his two daughters that he'd had with Agrat, and he trained me in the use of my Sacred Gear, along with my other powers. My Primordial Power of Darkness." she added. "In case you were wondering."

"W-weren't you afraid of it?" Gasper asked, as Valian heard him shuffling on the ground. "Divine Dividing? Didn't it scare you, that kind of power?"

"At first, yeah." Valian replied. "I was worried that I'd use it by accident and end up draining someone to the point that they died. I was scared that I'd end up becoming consumed by the power that came with having the joint-eighth-strongest being in the world sealed inside me, and stop being... well, me. And most of all, I was scared that the aforementioned power would prevent me from being able to find someone that liked me beyond Azazel, Penemue, Albedo and Agrat. Also, can you stop shuffling please? It's real distracting."

"O-oh." Gasper replied, as he stopped shuffling. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Valian replied. "But those first two fears? I'm done with them now. I'm not scared of those events coming to pass, because I trained myself to the point that, rather than my Sacred Gear controlling me, I control it. And the third fear?" she chuckled, a small tear coming to her eye by accident. "A certain someone found me while I was training with Penemue and Albedo one day." she smirked. "Ten bucks says you can guess who I'm talking about."

"Roxas?" Gasper replied, instantly. Valian let out a laugh.

"Indeed."

 _Flashback:_

 _A fourteen-year-old Valian let out a yell as she gathered two balls of her Primordial Power of Darkness, one in each hand, and hurled them at Penemue and Albedo, the two daughters of Azazel and Agrat, one each._

 _Penemue, the older of the two, was an immensely beautiful woman looking to be in her very early twenties, with strong golden eyes and long purple hair (which was currently tied in a ponytail), which went down to just below her shoulders. Her breasts were incredibly large, as was commonplace amongst Fallen Angels and Succubi (which Penemue was a Hybrid of), as were her hips. She was dressed in a white dress shirt and black skirt with a slit on the side, along with a pair of stiletto boots and thigh-high socks that went up to just below where her skirt stopped._

 _Albedo, the younger of the two, looked to be of similar age to Penemue, and was just as beautiful as she was. She had golden eyes, just like Penemue, and had long, lustrous jet-black hair that went down to her behind, with part of it hanging down between her eyes. She wore a pure-white dress with silky gloves covering her sender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covered her shoulders and chest._

 _Penemue quickly conjured up a magical barrier to block the attack sent her way. The ball of Darkness that Valian conjured up hit Penemue's barrier with so much force that her purple hair flew around on her head._

 _Albedo, however, chose to roll out of the way, allowing the ball of Darkness to travel past her and into the trees behind her. She prepared to conjure up a light-spear and throw it at Valian, but her ears picked up the sound of a sword being drawn, quickly followed by it slicing through the air._

 _And judging by how Penemue and Valian seemed to have stopped their sparring, they had heard it too._

" _You heard that sword-swing, right?" Penemue asked of her sister and surrogate sister. Both of them nodded as Penemue dashed into the trees, creating a light-spear out of thin air._

 _Albedo and Valian followed quickly, and after a few seconds of running, they came across someone standing just outside a clearing, holding a silver and blue sword in one hand, which Valian, Penemue and Albedo all felt a dangerous aura coming from, to the point that it took them all an amount of effort to not cringe from._

 _This man's eyes were a crimson red, and his hair was the exact same shade of silver as Valian's. He wore a pair of black jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them, a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was barefoot._

 _The man seemed to notice Valian, Penemue and Albedo's reaction to his sword, and gave a chuckle._

" _Sorry about that." he spoke, calmly, as he opened a magic-circle (the symbol inside which was a crimson rose (which Penemue was very quick to notice)), and tossed the sword into it, where it disappeared. "That better?"_

" _Yes." Penemue replied, as the magic-circle closed. "You're a Gremory, aren't you? I saw the magic-circle."_

" _I am." the man replied. "And you two," his red eyes flicked between Penemue and Albedo, "Are Fallen Angel/Succubus Hybrids." his mouth curled upwards into a smile. "Nice combination."_

 _As Penemue saw the man's eyes passing over her large breasts (which she was extremely used to, as she was the most beautiful woman in the Grigori, as well as the strongest), she smiled in return._

" _Thank you." she replied, taking a step forward towards the man. "You know, you're not that bad-looking yourself~"_

" _I get that a lot." the man replied, as his eyes shifted to Valian. "And you're clearly a Devil." he stated, matter-of-factly. "Lucifer Clan, right?"_

" _H-how did you know?!" Valian immediately became tense, her hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion at the man in front of her._

" _The hair." the man replied, pointing to her hair, and then at his own. "Devils descended from the First Devil have silver hair, it's a defining trait. By any chance, were you the one who flung that ball of the Primordial Power of Darkness?"_

" _...Yes." Valian replied, thinking that it wouldn't be good to lie in this situation._

" _Thought so." The man replied. "That was a decently powerful attack. If predictable and easy to shield, dodge, or just cut in half, like I did."_

" _Thanks...?" Valian blinked, tilting her head._

" _You're welcome." the man replied, shifting himself slightly. "If you'd like, I can show you different ways that the Darkness can be used, as it's as malleable as the Light the Angels use."_

 _In his right hand, the man conjured up a sword made of the Primordial Power of Darkness, and pointed it at Valian._

" _Alright, then." Valian replied, stepping forward and getting into a combat-stance. After a moment, she gathered several balls of the Primordial Power of Darkness, and threw them all at the man, one after another._

 _Flashback end_

"Roxas kicked my ass so hard that day." Valian remarked, chuckling to herself. "I barely lasted 10 seconds against him when we first met. Would've been 5 if I hadn't managed to take his punch."

"Ouch..." Gasper replied. "I saw the Rating Game between him and the Bael and Belial Heirs. He's strong."

"Exceptionally." Valian replied. "But he promised he'd come back and help me train, and he did. And over time, I..." Valian turned slightly red. "Kinda attached myself to him, once he told me that he was descended from Lucifer. Despite us technically being cousins, I ended up falling for Roxas, and later, he became my mate. Later still, he became my King, whose side I will be by until the day I die."

The silver-haired descendent of Lucifer took a breath.

"He even helped me talk to the previous wielders of Divine Dividing, which helped me become way stronger than I was before. And it basically killed my fears regarding it. Forever."

"That sounds nice..." Gasper whispered.

"It is. And it still is." Valian replied. "I'm still training to this day." she turned around, and spoke to the door that she was sitting in front of, and she knew that Gasper was sitting behind, as a parallel to her. "Get what I'm saying? If you want to stop fearing that Gear of yours, you have to keep training in the use of it. Without it, I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but you'll just be another self-fulfilling prophecy, and become the monster you think you are."

"I-I get that." Gasper replied. Valian then had to shift herself away from the door as the door opened, and Gasper peaked out from behind it. "I'll do it."

"Cool." Valian replied. "Also, I promise not to chase you with garlic anymore." she added, with a wink. She and Gasper both laughed, as she stood up.

"Thank you, Valian." Gasper replied.

"Anytime." Valian replied. "We had a good talk. See you around."

Valian then walked away, leaving Gasper alone, the cogs in her head turning.

'It might just be me, but Gasper's fear of using his Sacred Gear...' she thought to herself. 'It's kinda similar to how Roxas is scared of using his Power of Destruction. He's scared of hurting someone the way he hurt Elsha.'

Filing the thought away for later, as she felt the beginnings of an idea forming in her head, Roxas' Queen turned out of the passage that Gasper's room was at the end of, she came across Rias, who was leaning against the wall.

Valian smirked.

"You were listening?"

"Yes." Rias replied, as she stopped leaning, and looked at Valian. She then walked right up to Roxas' Queen and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Valian. For talking to Gasper."

"Hey. It's no problem." Valian replied, as she wrapped her arms around Rias momentarily. "Happy to help." Valian let go of her fellow peerage member, walked past Rias, and left the crimson-haired former Heiress standing in the ORC clubhouse, through a transportation-circle of her own.

Not before giving her ass a nice smack underneath her school uniform, though.

 **Line Break**

The next afternoon, under the cover of an enchantment that prevented the two of them from being seen by ordinary humans, Gasper and Akasha were stood in the grounds of Kuoh Academy. Akasha was holding a ball in her hand, and preparing to throw it towards Gasper.

"Alright, Gasper, here it comes!" Akasha warned the young Dhampir, before she threw the ball towards him.

Gasper's eyes flashed pink, and Akasha smirked at the sight of the ball she'd thrown being stopped in mid-air. The pink-haired Vampiress almost sniggered at the sight of beads of sweat appearing on Gasper's forehead from the concentration on keeping the ball in place.

"6... 7... 8... 9..." Akasha muttered, looking at the stopwatch on her phone that she'd started nine seconds earlier. "And 10! Okay, you can stop now!" she called to Gasper, who deactivated his Sacred Gear, and allowed the ball to drop to the ground. Akasha summoned the ball from its position on the ground to her hand with a wave of her hand as she reset the stopwatch.

"Well done Gasper. That's three in a row." Akasha praised Gasper, kindly. "Now how about we go for four?"

"Can't we take a b-break?" Gasper asked, timidly, and Akasha sighed.

"One more." she tossed the ball into the air and caught it. "Then we'll have a break."

However, before Akasha could prepare to throw the ball at Gasper, a silver transportation-circle opened, and Roxas showed up out of it. When Akasha looked towards her King and husband, she noticed that Roxas looked slightly more ragged than the casual class he exuded usually.

"Hey Roxas." Akasha greeted her husband. "You're looking... uh..."

"Like I just came out of an intense sex session?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at his Vampiress wife. "Because that's what's happened." The ten-winged Nephalem reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt aside, revealing a love-bite situated underneath his collarbone. Akasha laughed.

"Yasaka again?"

"Yup." Roxas replied. "Damn horny fox-MILF summoning me for sex at least once a week."

"I don't recall you ever complaining about the sex she gives you." Akasha pointed out. "Quite the opposite, really." Roxas shrugged.

"True that." he replied, turning to Gasper. "'Sup, Gasper?"

"H-hey Roxas." Gasper replied. "Where's Valian?"

"Dunno." Roxas replied, instantly. "Probably off on a summon, or doing something for the Grigori."

"Aren't you worried?" Gasper asked. "Rias usually gets tense when Mirajane isn't around her for long periods of time."

"Well I'm not Rias, am I?" Roxas replied, smirking. "I'm slightly taller, I got silver hair, and a larger wardrobe than just a school uniform. No tits, though." he added, which made both Gasper and Akasha laugh.

 **Line Break**

As it so happened, Valian wasn't on a summon, or doing anything for the Grigori. As fate would have it, she was sat in Roxas' and Palutena's room, on their bed, talking with Palutena as she tied her hair up into her signature ponytail.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Valian?" Palutena asked, as she brushed her hair.

"I've got an idea that I wanted to tell you about." Valian replied. "It's about Roxas... and his fear about using the Power of Destruction."

Palutena turned around, still brushing her hair.

"Hm?" she blinked. "I'm listening."

"Well, you know how Roxas refuses to use the Power of Destruction in a fight because he heavily injured Elsha with it?" Valian asked. "Well I was thinking about the possibility of having her brought back to life, and it would need you..."

Palutena raised an eyebrow as she stopped brushing her hair, and looked at Valian.

"I see." she replied. "Why would it need me?"

"Because you would have to create a body for Elsha, or more specifically, her soul, to inhabit." Valian replied. "I've been talking with Isane, and she's told me that Elsha's soul lives inside the Boosted Gear. I was thinking that if we could find a way to take her soul out of the Gear, and place it into a new body, which you created, it would be possible to bring her back to life? ...Maybe?" she finished.

Palutena remained silent as she set her hairbrush aside, and looked carefully at her husband's Queen.

"Hmm." she hummed, as she ran the idea through her head. "That idea... might just be insane enough to work. We'd need Isane's help, though."

"That we would." Valian replied. "Though I know she likes Roxas. She'd be happy to help."

 **Line Break**

A couple of days later, on the night that the Peace Summit was to be signed (if nothing went wrong, of course), a crimson transportation-circle opened in a corridor of Kuoh Academy, and Roxas, Valian, Grayfia and Sirzechs appeared out of it.

The atmosphere was tense as the four of them walked down the corridor, and opened a door into the main hall of the school, where a circular table was situated, with several people sat around it.

One of those people was Serafall, who waved cheerily at Roxas, who nodded back at her. Raven Branwen was stood behind her, looking serious. Evidently, they, along with Sirzechs, Roxas and Valian (the latter two were Sirzechs' escort for this meeting) made up the Devils representation for the meeting.

Another two people there were Azazel and Shemhazai, with Albedo and Baraqiel stood behind them, respectively. They seemed to make up the Fallen Angels' representation.

Another two people there were Michael and Gabriel, with Pit and Griselda behind them, making up Heaven's representation. Palutena was also there, standing next to Michael.

However, there were two vacated chairs at the left of the table.

"Where are Lilith and Naamah?" Sirzechs asked. "I was told they would be here."

"They're coming~" Serafall replied, as Sirzechs took his seat next to her, and Roxas and Valian stood behind Sirzechs. "Same goes for Imogen."

"Cool." Sirzechs replied, as right there and then, the door opened, revealing Imogen and Cana, along with another man, who Roxas hadn't seen before.

The man wore a long black and red coat, and a red zip-up hoodie/vest beneath this coat, a black muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of black pants, complete with belt. He wore two rings on his left hand, a blank one on his index finger and another on his ring finger that bore a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt-buckle, coat clasp and coat buttons. He had brushed-down white hair and blue eyes.

Roxas noticed that the young man carried a sword on his back, and had a fiream tucked into his belt.

"Hey Imogen." Roxas greeted Imogen. "Who's the guy with you?"

"His name's Nero." Imogen introduced the young man, who nodded to Roxas. "He's the son of Vergil Sparda, my father's Knight. Diehauser decided to have him be my escort for this meeting, along with Cana, because he had a feeling that something could go wrong."

"Well we're all hoping that stuff doesn't go wrong tonight, aren't we?" Came Lilith's voice from right behind Imogen, as she, Naamah (who Roxas could've sworn had a small baby-bump on her belly), and two more people walked into the room, winking at Roxas. "Hey, Roxas~"

"Hey, Lilith." Roxas replied, his face going slightly pink from the seductiveness of the wink Lilith sent at him.

The person with Lilith was a gorgeous young woman with fair skin, long flowing pink hair and red eyes. She wore a gold tiara and a revealing, white off-shoulder dress that accented her large breasts, and stood behind Lilith.

The person Naamah was with was a big and muscular man with long red hair, that was a darker shade of red than Naamah's, and pink eyes. He wore an outfit very similar to the one Sirzechs wore. He stood behind Naamah, and surveyed everyone there.

"For those who don't know, this is Sephie Deviluke, Head of the Deviluke Clan." Lilith explained to everyone. "The big guy over there is Naamah's husband, Wilbert."

"Thank you, Lilith." Sirzechs replied. "As everyone seems to be in attendance, let this summit commence."

Roxas could hear the sounds of a barrier forming around Kuoh Academy, keeping them safe inside... hopefully.

The first order of business of the summit, as fate would have it, was to recap the events of the Kokabiel incident, primarily for the benefit of those who didn't already know (I.e. Lilith and Naamah, as they were both absent when Roxas was given his reward). Grayfia had already handed out copies of the report on the Kokabiel incident, which everyone was looking over.

After a minute or two, Naamah looked up from the report.

"So the veracity of this report has been confirmed?"

"Sure has." Serafall replied, winking. "My me, as well as my lovely godson over there~"

Roxas sighed, and Imogen gave a small giggle. Lilith also smirked slightly at her grandson's reaction.

'He hasn't changed a bit from how he used to act around Serafall...' the Succubus Queen thought, as Azazel cleared his throat.

"You've got something to say, Azazel?" Sirzechs asked.

"Not much, other than the fact that Kokabiel was defeated with Roxas' help has definitely caused a stir in my Faction." Azazel replied, a smirk on his face, as he chuckled. "I might go as far as to say you've gained a bit of a following amongst Fallen Angels, Roxas. Especially the females, like Albedo here." he added, jerking his head at his youngest daughter, who went beet-red.

"Dad!" she whispered, embarrassed, as Azazel laughed. Roxas noticed a smile adorning Palutena's lips, which quickly shifted into a darker look as she turned around to look outside.

"May I ask that we stay on topic, please." Sirzechs spoke, before adding. "Something wrong, Palutena?"

"Yes." she replied, summoning her staff from a magic-circle and readying it.

Before anyone could speak, the sound of several explosion-spells hitting the school sounded with such a loud bang that it made everyone's ears ring.

However, Roxas' vision was not impeded, and he saw Palutena waving her staff to open a massive portal, where all the shards of glass that came from the windows shattering milliseconds earlier flew into, and out of the way of harm.

Everyone got up from their chairs and looked on as hundreds of cloaked individuals ascended out of magic-circles into the grounds of Kuoh Academy. Magic-circles appeared in front of them

"Magicians..." Valian muttered.

"How did they get through our barrier?" Sirzechs, looking slightly unnerved, asked. "That barrier was supposed to-"

"Probably in the same manner you and Grayfia got through the barriers around my old house, Dad." Roxas replied, his voice slightly sharp. "But they're not alone."

Sirzechs looked outside, and Roxas was right: The Magicians who were slowly moving towards the school (and whose attacks were being defended against by Palutena with absolutely zero visible effort on the green-haired Goddess' end) weren't alone. Two people were stood below the Magicians, looking up at the school, both of them female.

One was a tall, bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure, appearing to be in her early-to-mid-twenties, same as Roxas. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset, and she had purple eyes. She wore an extremely low-cut dress with a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

The other female looked rather a bit younger than the first woman, but was no less beautiful. She had long purple hair and orange eyes, and wore a white noble-looking dress, which seemed to be straining against her large bust, which Roxas mentally compared to his mother's.

"Is that-?" Serafall whispered, looking towards the first woman.

"Looks like it." Roxas replied. "Katerea Leviathan."

"This isn't good." Michael murmured, as more and more Magicians poured in, to the point that so many were filling the airspace that they had to start landing on the ground.

"Yeah, no shit." Azazel replied. "We're gonna need reinforcements. Those grounds are filling up fast with Magicians."

"They sure are." Roxas replied, looking towards Gabriel, who had gone white. "What's wrong, Gabriel?"

"They've set up an anti-teleportation spell around us!" Gabriel whispered. "We're trapped!"

"Shit." Roxas replied, looking towards Valian and giving her a knowing look. "Val?"

"Way ahead of you, chief." Valian replied, holding up her phone and punching in a number. "Come on, pick up!"

As Valian attempted to call her Pact Magician, Roxas jumped out of the window, vaporizing a few Magicians with his Power of Twilight as he did so, and landed on the grounds of Kuoh Academy, right in front of Katerea and the purple-haired woman.

Raven, Albedo, Baraqiel, Pit, Griselda, Sephie, Wilbert, Nero, Imogen and Cana followed suit, landing in different parts of the grounds. Wilbert landed closest to Roxas.

"Hey Wilbert. Can I trust you to take the little one?" Roxas asked the husband of Naamah, jerking his head towards the purple-haired woman. "I have some unfinished business with Katerea here."

"I have her." Wilbert nodded, getting into a battle-stance as he faced the purple-haired woman. Roxas drew Excalibur Galatine, and faced Katerea, a stony look on his face, as she smiled.

"Well, well, well." Katerea crooned, her purple eyes staring into Roxas' red ones. "Roxas Lucifer. The combination of old and new Satan blood." As she took in Roxas' battle-stance, she got into her own stance, preparing to attack.

"It's Roxas Gremory, Katerea." Roxas replied, ready to attack. "You'd do well to remember that.

 **And that's the twenty-third chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! We've got to hear about Valian's past, some more of Gasper's training, and the Peace Meeting has begun! And as well as that, Valian's idea to bring Elsha back from the dead... might actually happen! Also Nero from Devil May Cry is here. And Vergil is Diehauser's Knight. Lucky him, because Vergil is fucking awesome.**

 **Also we now know that Yasaka summons Roxas for sex... regularly. Lucky fuck. All he needs is Ahri from League of Legends and then he'd be a real fox-fucker. As well as that, Valian's Pact Magician is on the way. And my only clue as to who that would be is... he's my favourite Marvel character.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Albedo: 104-59-100

Katerea: 105-64-93

Ingvild: 103-57-91

 **Next Time: Roxas vs. Katerea, Wilbert vs. Ingvild, Valian's Pact Magician.**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Anything I want, huh?" Roxas mused. "Sounds tempting. But there's only one thing I'd be okay with, Katerea. Your body."_

 **Seeya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Baraqiel**

"There's the Lightning of God!"

"Let's get him!"

Ten Magicians all rushed towards Baraqiel at the same time, all conjuring up spells to attack him with, while Akeno's father stared stoically at them, not doing a thing as they all attacked him.

"Tch. Amateurs." he muttered, spreading his ten Fallen Angel wings at the last second and wrapping them around his entire body, blocking every magical attack fired upon him by the Magicians with no visible damage done to his wings.

As he uncovered himself, the Magicians who attacked him gave their own yells, and prepared for more attacks, but Baraqiel was too fast for them.

From the tips of each of his wings, ten magic-circles appeared, one from each wing, one aimed at each Magician attacking him. With a single mental command, a bolt of Holy Lightning fired from each magic-circle, hitting every Magician with pinpoint precision. Each bolt of Holy Lightning was more than powerful enough to fry the Magician it hit to death in one go, but Baraqiel wasn't too fussed.

Better safe than sorry, he thought, as he turned around and noticed a Magician, magical energy infused into his hands, landing in front of him.

Raising his hand, Baraqiel made to blast the man into the next life with a single bolt of Holy Lightning, but his new opponent was fast, conjuring up a large glass shield that stopped Baraqiel's attack, at the cost of shattering the glass, the shards of which was then flung at him via Wind magic.

Baraqiel tried to block the shards of glass with magic-circle shields, and was mostly successful, though a few shards got past his shields and cut his cheeks, causing blood to begin dripping out.

"Hm. Smart." Baraqiel remarked to the Magician, who laughed, and made to offer up a retort that, Baraqiel was sure, would be as witty as anything Roxas could say (possibly even more so), but was too slow to notice Baraqiel dashing behind him and impaling him through the chest with one single punch.

"Just not very strong." Baraqiel added, as he pulled his fist out of the dead Magician, which crumpled to the ground, dead.

 **Sephie, Albedo and Griselda**

Sephie, Albedo and Griselda quickly moved into a group of three to take on a large number of Magicians together. Albedo was the first to be attacked, with several Magicians rushing towards her, preparing for a simultaneous attack.

However, at the last second, Albedo created a barrier with magic, letting the Magicians bounce off it, right into the path of Griselda, who sliced through all of them with a few swings of Excalibur Blessing, which she held in one hand, along with a light-spear in the other. As she threw her light-spear at a few Magicians, impaling them all through the head with that one single throw, she saw a couple of Magicians that were rushing towards her, seeming to combine their demonic spells together in order to create a large beast to attack Griselda with.

'A clever trick,' Griselda thought, 'But nothing that my Holy Sword can't help with.'

Turning around to face the demonic beast head-on, Griselda held her sword up in front of her, and allowed the power of Excalibur Blessing to emanate with a whitish-gold aura. As she subconsciously directed the aura towards the demonic beast rushing towards her, the two Magicians powering the beast saw that it was shrinking in size, and slowing down, the closer it got to her.

Panicking, they used more of their magical power to fuel the beast's energy, but to no avail. When the demonic beast got within a metre or so of Griselda, it just fell apart completely, overcome by the power of Excalibur Blessing.

The two Magicians had barely a quarter of a second to curse their poor fortune before they were both sliced to pieces by a light-sword, held by Albedo.

"Can you not, please?" Albedo asked, pointing to the sword. "Since, you know..." she pointed to herself. "Succubus and all."

"Sorry." Griselda replied. "Speaking of Succubus, where's Sephie?"

Both Albedo and Griselda looked around, where they saw Sephie standing in front of a bunch of Magicians, who were... fighting each other.

"Seph, the hell are you-?" Albedo asked of the Deviluke Clan Head, before she heard what all the Magicians were yelling at each other as they tore each other to pieces.

"She's mine!"

"No she's not, you cuck! That hot piece of ass is mine!"

"SHE'S MINE!"

"That's right~" Sephie whispered, slowly moving her hands around and seeming to manipulate a pinkish aura, which was emanating off her, around them, while her five Succubus tails swirled around her body, sometimes lifting up her dress at times so the Magicians could get a glimpse of what was under that dress.

Griselda blanched, while Albedo giggled.

"Just like you to do that." the youngest daughter of Azazel remarked to Sephie through her giggles. Though one look at Griselda was enough to make Albedo start laughing out loud, as Griselda shouted at Sephie.

"D-Did you really have to use such sinful tactics?!" Griselda shouted at the pink-haired Succubus. "You could've- you could've-" the blonde Exorcist had barely the words to describe what Sephie could have done, and eventually stopped trying.

Not that Sephie would've listened to her.

In the meantime, the last couple of Magicians standing, who, incidentally, were both female, looked at each other, rubbing their legs together with lust, while gathering magical attacks in their hands, and aimed at each other.

"So you two strong women managed to come out on top." Sephie giggled at the two of them, making them turn towards her. She then leant forward and showed off some of her very large cleavage to the two of them. "I'm so proud~"

The two female Magicians were so encompassed by Sephie's beauty that they didn't notice Albedo quickly snapping her fingers and killing them with light-spears.

Sephie giggled, and turned to Albedo.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Albedo replied. "You wouldn't have let either of those Magicians get near you, right?"

"Not at all." Sephie giggled. "I already have a husband."

"And he's a real lucky fucker." Albedo muttered, as she drew another light-spear out of thin air to deal with more Magicians.

 **Roxas**

Roxas' and Katerea's fight had moved to the roof of the gymnasium, and they were dashing around so quickly that anyone who was watching them had somewhat of a hard time tracking their individual movements.

Swinging her staff around before banging it on the ground, Katerea created a magic-circle underneath Roxas, which fired an enormous laser which the silver-haired Nephalem only just jumped out of the way of. When he landed on his feet and faced Katerea, the grandson of Lucifer closed the distance between himself and the granddaughter of Leviathan with lightning-speed, and swung Excalibur Galatine at her, making to put her down.

However, Katerea raised her staff in her hand to block the attack, before spinning her weapon of choice around and attempting to stab Roxas with it. However, the attack missed, which Roxas capitalised on by punching Katerea several times in the face, following up with a single kick in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

Katerea caught herself in mid-air on her ten Devil wings, and she seemed to glow with a heavy demonic aura as she pointed her staff at Roxas, and fired several balls of water towards him at great speed.

Roxas could only conjure up a wall of ice between himself and the balls of water that came at him, which protected him... for only a few seconds, before the balls of water melted through the ice.

"Shit!" Roxas cried out, jumping into the air and evading the balls of water as best he could. He managed to completely dodge three of the five balls that were fired at him, but two managed to hit him. One on the right shoulder and one on the back of his left hand, both of which left scald-wounds.

Katerea laughed, and swirled at Roxas, twirling her staff in one hand.

"There's more where that came from if you continue to resist, Roxas Lucifer." Katerea replied, as she glared intensely at him. "But..." her glare softened. "I'm sure Shyelin and Catora will forgive you if you choose to surrender now, and join us. I mean, who knows?" The granddaughter of Leviathan took a step towards Roxas. "Given that you're a descendent of the real Lucifer, we'd all probably serve you as our leader, where you'd get to have anything you- are you even listening?!" She just realised that Roxas had his phone out, and was looking at something online.

"One sec." Roxas replied, as he held up a hand. "Just got a text from Tobio, and he asked me to check something out." The silver-haired Nephalem tapped on something on his phone, and looked at the page displaying on his phone. After a couple of seconds, he laughed.

"Hahahah...! I knew they'd be bad, but not THAT bad!"

"What's so funny?" Katerea growled at Roxas, her glare returning.

"Was just looking at the review scores for the recent Dr. Who season." Roxas replied. "They're about as bad as you'd expect them to be, given that the series turned into Diana's wet dream."

"Diana?" Katerea muttered. "You mean Diana Pri-?" The descendent of Leviathan gave a gasp as Roxas dashed towards her and punched her in the gut.

"Now, where were we?" Roxas asked, as he followed up the punch with another, sending Katerea into the air.

"I said-" Katerea replied, as she fired several thousand bullets of scalding water at Roxas, who evaded all of them by flying through a transportation-circle and coming out behind the brunette Leviathan descendent. "That if you chose to join us, you could have everything you want!"

"Hmm..." Roxas replied, as he clashed with Excalibur Galatine against Katerea with her staff. As the purple-eyed Leviathan descendent looked into the red eyes of the Lucifer descendent, she saw that Roxas seemed to look contemplative.

"Anything I want, huh?" Roxas mused. "Sounds tempting. But there's only one thing I'd be okay with, Katerea. Your body."

Quick as a wink, Roxas dashed behind Katerea, and before she could do anything to stop him, swept her legs out from under her with a single sweep-kick, and as she lost grip on her staff, Roxas grabbed it, destroyed it with a single pulse of his Primordial Power of Darkness, and held Katerea in place as she landed on her knees.

"How about you surrender here, and serve a descendent of Lucifer, if that's what you care about, Katerea?" Roxas whispered into Katerea's ear, easily holding her in place as she struggled against him. "It'd be a lot better for everyone involved. Especially the pair of us~" he gently blew hot air from his mouth onto Katerea's neck, making her shudder involuntarily.

"H-hey!" Katerea protested, trying frantically to break free from Roxas' grip, but failing miserably. "Stop that!"

"You sure?" Roxas replied, one of his hands trailing towards her breasts and giving it an experimental squeeze, eliciting a loud moan from Katerea. "Because you certainly seem to like this."

"I- I-" Katerea stammered, before giving out a loud moan as Roxas pinched her nipple, and gently dragged his leg underneath her pussy, which was beginning to leak, in spite of herself.

"Yeah, you definitely do." Roxas grinned. "So, what's it going to be?"

Katerea looked over at everyone who was watching all the fighting going on, and her eyes widened at the reactions that were taking place.

Lilith was grinning like an idiot, though her face also held a tint of red as she rubbed her legs together. Naamah wasn't grinning as widely as her sister, but she was certainly amused at what she saw. Looking down at Azazel, Naamah took out her phone and began recording him laughing on the floor, to show to Agrat later.

Azazel was rolling on the floor, looking like he was going to have a heart attack from laughing so hard, and Shemhazai was watching the fight between Wilbert and the purple-haired girl, not really paying attention to Roxas and Katerea

Sirzechs looked to be in a similar state of amusement as Naamah, and Grayfia and Serafall were both glaring daggers directly at her. Though Serafall seemed to have a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Michael and Gabriel had both gone beat-red, and Michael was trying to avert his eyes from what he was seeing. Gabriel, on the other hand, wasn't.

And Katerea swore, for a split second, that the white wings of the blonde, happy-go-lucky pure-to-a-fucking-fault Angel of Revelation in front of her had flashed black.

Something that had gone unnoticed by everyone standing inside the building that she, her half-niece Ingvild and loads of Stray Magicians had attacked, minutes earlier... except Serafall, given how she was looking at Gabriel with a look of slight shock on her face.

"I'm waiting~" Roxas spoke, in a sing-song voice, as he slowly dragged his leg over Katerea's pussy, while continuing to massage her breast. "You gonna give up?"

"I-I give up!" Katerea spoke, her voice coming out as a squeak in an attempt to suppress the moan that would have come out of her mouth. "J-just- ahh~"

"And that's what I wanted to hear." Roxas replied. "Glad we could come to a non-lethal solution."

Roxas then proceeded to let Katerea stand up for a split-second... before he karate-chopped her neck with such force that he knocked her out. As she fell down to the ground, a small, ghost-like thing seemed to come out of Katerea's mouth, and disappeared into the air, without anyone noticing its appearance.

 **Wilbert**

With nothing but a calm expression on his face, Wilbert walked, calmly and slowly, towards Ingvild, who raised her hand and created a magic-circle above her head. The husband of Naamah and the father of a future child stopped walking, and raised his eyes upwards as he saw an enormous body of water forming above Ingvild's head, inside the magic-circle.

After a few seconds, the body of water above Ingvild's head was about the size of Wilbert's entire body, and when it reached that point, several small balls of water emerged from the overall body of water. These small balls were fashioned into spikes of ice by Ingvild, and thrown towards Wilbert, who didn't even blink at the sight of them rushing towards him.

With little more than a subconscious thought, the Strongest Incubus created a shield of demonic energy in front of him, which the spikes of ice bounced harmlessly off of. Wilbert then began walking, again, towards Ingvild, who fashioned more and more spikes of ice out of the body of water above her, and continued firing them down at Wilbert, but to no avail as he casually walked towards her, giving off zero ill intent, zero desire to kill, nothing.

Just casually walking closer and closer to Ingvild, who, right before his eyes, transformed into a large serpentine creature, and flew towards Wilbert, who merely had to intensify the strength of his barrier (with nothing but another half-conscious thought) to send Ingvild bouncing off his barrier when she crashed into it, and onto the ground, dazed, as she shifted between serpent-form and human-form.

And all the time, Wilbert just calmly walked forwards, doing nothing but blowing a couple of Magicians away from him with a small blast of wind-magic. He didn't kill them, as he'd had enough of that gruesome practise during the Sex Demons Civil War, but he paid them no mind as he walked towards Ingvild (who was in her human form), who looked up at him, her orange eyes seemingly glazed over.

Almost as if she was under some form of spell...

Wilbert silently walked towards Ingvild, bent down, and before she could try and attack him again, he placed a hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes, looking into her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _A barely-conscious Ingvild was held in place by two Old Satan Faction Devils, while Shyelin Beelzebub, granddaughter of the Old Satan Beelzebub, walked up to her._

 _Shyelin's beauty was incredible. She had long light brown hair that went down to her hips and had many bangs covering her right eye, which was also a light brown._ _Her figure was similar to that of Venelana in terms of how attractive it was, and she was dressed a black cape with pricey-looking white fur on the top of said cape, which covered her set of black body-armour._

" _We've found the runaway, Lady Shyelin." One of the Devils said. "And we've got her back, just like you asked._

" _Good." Shyelin replied, calmly. "Now leave."_

 _The two Old Satan Faction Devils quickly made themselves scarce, leaving Shyelin and Ingvild alone together. Once they were gone and their steps had faded away, Shyelin stepped forward and grabbed Ingvild by the hair, lifting her up none too gently, and shaking her into consciousness._

" _Huh- what?" Ingvild looked around. "What's going on?"_

" _You're back where you belong, Ingvild." Shyelin replied, slightly loosening her grip on Ingvild's hair. "And I'm going to make sure you don't run away from your rightful place again."_

" _N-no!" Ingvild cried, trying to pull away from Shyelin's grip, which only succeeded in making Shyelin hold onto her more. "Don't! Please! I don't want anything to do with-"_

 _But Ingvild's protests were silenced in an instant with a wave of Shyelin's other hand, as the hand on Ingvild's hair moved to her forehead._

 _Shyelin then proceeded to intone a hypnosis spell into Ingvild's mind through her hand, which only took a couple of seconds to do, judging how it only took a couple of seconds for Ingvild's eyes, which were usually full of life and emotion, to glaze over._

 _Flashback end_

"As I thought." Wilbert murmured to himself, as he opened his eyes. With nothing more than a slight pulse of his demonic energy, he purged the hypnosis from Ingvild's mind, and as he lifted his hand off of Ingvild's head, he saw the young girl's eyes becoming no longer glazed.

Ingvild blinked a few times, and quickly sat up, looking around.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"Calm down." Wilbert replied, speaking quietly to Ingvild. "You've been under a hypnosis spell for I don't know how long, and I think you need to be checked out. Can you stand?"

"I- I think so..." Ingvild tried to get to her feet, but stumbled slightly. Wilbert caught her, and held her steady as he stood up to his full height. "No, I guess I can't."

"You'll be okay." Wilbert assured Ingvild as the two of them raised into the air, and flew over to Kuoh Academy.

 **Line Break**

Wilbert landed down at Kuoh Academy, Ingvild by his side, at around the same time Roxas landed, the knocked-out Katerea Leviathan casually slung over his shoulder.

Azazel, who was just picking himself up off the floor from laughing so hard at what Roxas had done to Katerea, smirked at Roxas.

"Well. That was certainly-" he snorted. "One way to beat Katerea, Roxas. What do you plan to do with her?"

"Have her serve me, of course." Roxas replied, before turning to Lilith. "Lucifer was the one in charge out of the Four Old Satans, right? So, since I'm his grandson, the grandchild of Leviathan could technically serve me, am I right?"

"Possibly." Lilith replied, still smiling like an idiot. "If you'd like, I could show you a few ways to- ahh, persuade Katerea to go along with serving you a lot easier, if you'd like~"

Roxas rolled his eyes, and set Katerea down so she was leant against the wall.

"I'll consider it." the young Nephalem replied, as he looked out of the broken window at the transportation-circle that the Magicians were still pouring through. "Though we do have a bit of a more pressing issue-"

The transportation-circle was destroyed before Roxas even finished speaking.

"Never mind." Valian finished Roxas' words for him as she turned around to see another transportation-circle opening, and a man who Roxas was very familiar with (and who Valian was even more familiar with) stepped out of it.

This man was tall, appearing to be in his forties, with an average build, black hair, grey eyes and a circle-beard. He wore a dark blue outfit underneath a red cloak, along with a necklace-looking thing around his neck.

Everyone in the room, with the exceptions of Roxas, Valian, Ingvild (who looked confused as to why everyone was shocked at the sight of this man) and Katerea (who was knocked out) showed varying degrees of shock at the sight of the man, as to say this person was well-known amongst the supernatural world would be the understatement of the millennium.

"Devil Magic, Angel Magic, Fallen Angel Magic, Sex Demon Magic, and did I sense a bit of Norse and Fairy Magic in that barrier as well?" the man asked, turning to Valian. "Or was it just me?"

"Don't ask me, Doc." Valian replied. "I didn't make the barrier."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter." Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Most Powerful Human in the World and Valian's Pact Magician, remarked. "You called me, here I am."

"Here you are, indeed." Roxas replied, stepping forward. "The transport-circle that the Magicians were coming through. Your doing?"

"Indeed." Strange replied. "There was also an enchantment to stop people outside the barrier from coming in, but I destroyed that when I got here. I had to destroy the barrier itself, but I just erected a magical illusion that should prevent anything done here from being seen outside this school."

"Cool." Roxas replied, pulling out his phone. "I'll call my peerage and get them in here, then." He then walked away to make the call, as Azazel walked over to Strange, who was talking to Valian and Palutena in a quieter tone.

"So, are you gonna help us with those Magicians down there?" he asked, jerking a thumb to the battle that was going on in the grounds of Kuoh Academy. "Since we could use your help.

Strange ignored him, and continued talking to Valian and Palutena in the same quiet tone. The only words Azazel could really make out were the words 'Space' and 'Time'.

Another transportation-circle appeared in the room, next to Roxas, and through it, the remaining members of his peerage appeared: Akasha, Esdeath, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Asia, Kuroka and Neo.

"Hey, everyone." Roxas greeted his peerage. "I'll keep it brief." he pointed down to the Magicians. "Those Magicians intruded into this summit. Spare no-one."

"Of course, my love~" Esdeath replied, licking her lips as she drew her rapier and jumped down into the crowd of Magicians, making everyone in Roxas' peerage sweatdrop simultaneously. Even Neo.

However, after a few seconds, they all, including Roxas, followed Esdeath, and jumped down into the courtyard to help in the battle.

 **Nero**

"Alright." the son of Vergil cracked his knuckles, before pulling out his signature sword, the Red Queen, with one hand, and his signature handgun, the Blue Rose, with his other hand. "Time to kick some ass."

The first Magician Nero saw died before she could even think about conjuring up a barrier to prevent herself from dying via a shot in the head, and her body was horizontally bisected at the middle by Nero's sword for good measure.

Nero then looked up, confronting three more Magicians, the first of which was already firing a magical attack at him. The white-haired quarter-Devil dropped to the ground and rolled to the side of the attack, dodging it easily. Aiming the Blue Rose at the offending Magician's head, Nero fired. And he made his mark, the other two Magicians looked at their friend, distracted by them dying right in front of them.

That was their last mistake, as Nero took the opportunity to kill them with two quick slashes from his sword, before turning around, where four more Magicians were firing magical bullets at him.

Nero swung his sword at incredible speeds, managing to deflect all but two of the bullets fired at him (the two that he didn't get to missed him anyway), and returned fire with shots from his Blue Rose as he planted his sword into the ground and began to twist the sword, causing it to give off a revving noise, not too dissimilar from a motorbike revving up.

As the Magicians turned to each other, wondering what he was doing, Imogen's bodyguard rushed towards the four of them, and swung the sword in a long, sweeping motion, managing to bisect the four of them in one swing.

"How's that sword holding up, Nero?"

Nero looked up, and saw Raven Branwen, mask on her face, sliding backwards from a powerful magical blast from a Magician, before ducking under another attack (which nearly hit Nero) and dashing towards the offending Magician, before unsheathing her sword and vertically bisecting him.

"It's great." Nero replied, tossing the sword up into the air and then catching it as it came down. "Really loving the mods you made to it, Raven."

Nero planted the sword into the ground and revved the sword up three times, just to make a point.

"Glad to hear it." Raven replied, a smile coming to her face under her mask as she sheathed her sword, then fired it out of her sheath at an oncoming Magician. The pommel of the sword hit the Magician squarely between the eyes, stunning him, before Nero finished him off with a shot from Blue Rose. "Let me know if you want anything else done to it."

"I'll keep you posted." Nero replied, as Raven dashed off, slicing up three more Magicians as she went. Smirking to himself, he swung the blade at the ground, which caused the sword to give off a loud BANG, and go flying up into the air. Nero, who had done this many times before, held onto the sword for dear life as he flew up into the air, and aimed at a crowd of Magicians with Blue Rose.

As he began to come down, Nero began firing at Magicians, killing enough of them with his bullets to clear a small gap in their crowd for him to land inside: a gap which he made bigger by swinging the Red Queen in a full 360-degree motion, which killed all Magicians in its path.

Nero then began hacking and slashing through the crowd of Magicians, punching at any that came too close to his sides (he already had a lover, and he knew how she got when other women flirted with him), until he left the large crowd, and emerged close to Roxas, who was hacking and slashing Magicians to pieces like nobody's business. He then clashed with a Magician who had put up a magical shield to protect her, before pushing her away and impaling her through the stomach with Excalibur Galatine.

As Nero pulled out Blue Rose and began firing upon Magicians with it, Roxas spoke to him.

"Hey. That's a nice gun you got there."

"Thanks." Nero replied, tilting the gun so he was holding it sideways and firing it, killing two Magicians with a single shot.

"Hang on, is that a double-barrelled gun?" Roxas asked, looking over at Nero (or, more specifically, his gun) as he froze several Magicians in place without even looking at them.

"Yes." Nero replied, firing on another pair of Magicians, killing them both with one single shot. "Made it myself. With a bit of help from Raven."

"Cool." Roxas replied, looking at Blue Rose as he impaled the Magicians he had frozen with light-spears, to make sure that they were dead, as a small idea formed in his head regarding a new weapon of his own.

 **Imogen and Cana**

Back-to-back, Imogen and Cana fought against an oncoming horde of Magicians, with Cana throwing magical playing cards at them in order to apply several different effects. Be that either firing several magical attacks from the cards themselves at the Magicians in order to obliterate them from close-range, just slicing them up (as Cana had enough arm-strength to cause cards to slice through skin and bone just by throwing them hard enough (something Imogen had found out the hard way, soon after Cana had joined her peerage as her Queen)), or hypnotising them so they would attack their allies, no Stray Magician would be coming close to her if she could help it.

Imogen was definitely having more fun beating up Magicians than Cana was. A grin on her face, she allowed a Magician to get close to her and to fire an attack, though Imogen grabbed the Magician's arm and pushed it away from her in order for the attack to hit another Magician, causing them to drop to the floor instantly as their bones disintegrated, where they were then accidentally stepped on by Roxas.

After the attack was fired, Imogen karate-chopped the Magician to knock them out, and, quite literally, picked them up, lifting them above her head before using them as a flail against a few more Magicians.

The unconscious feet of the Magician that Imogen held in her hands made for quite an effective weapon, as anyone who was unfortunate enough to get hit by one of those feet was knocked out on the spot.

After Imogen had cleared a large enough space, she threw the Magician away with a grunt (that particular Magician was on the heavy side), and pointed at the ground, snapping her fingers.

A dense, dark-grey aura materialised around Imogen, and then around the ground, as five small humanoid creatures came into being, seemingly made from that aura. These five Goblins that had attacked Imogen during her first trip to the Familiar Forest were killed by Imogen, and the first five beings to become part of one of her Sacred Gears, Calling of the Defeated.

The five Goblins, as soon as the command materialised in Imogen's head, leapt towards the first Magicians they saw, biting and clawing at them, making the Magicians scream in pain as they were distracted by the diminutive little beasts.

Once the Goblins finished their work on the Magicians, they instantly moved onto more Magicians, as Imogen continued to battle against some of the stronger Magicians on her own.

 **Pit**

His eight pure-white Angelic wings spread, Pit drew back the string on his Palutena Bow, and fired a single arrow of light at a few Magicians who were coming down on him. When the arrow fully left Pit's bow, it split into several smaller arrows, which flew off in several different directions, turned around and struck the Magicians from behind, sending them out of the sky and onto the ground, where they either died from the impact or were killed by anyone on the ground.

Pit then had to roll over in the air as several dozen magical bullets were fired at his position, in quick succession, with one of them hitting his arm, causing him to hiss in pain. Diving downwards, he split his Bow into two small swords and twirled them around as he flew upwards, deflecting every magical bullet that was fired his way, before slicing the Magician that was firing upon him into three not-quite-equal pieces.

Shaking blood out of his hair, Pit flew downwards and delivered a flying kick to the head of a Magician that was about to fire on Griselda, and as he flew upwards, swivelled around in mid-air and fired an arrow at said Magician's head, killing him, and flew off, punching a few more Magicians in the face as he went.

Flying up high and stopping above the school, Pit took a few breaths to calm himself as he looked around. The battle going on seemed to be going well, and since Roxas' peerage had joined the fight, all the Magicians seemed to be being overrun. He even saw several Magicians making to teleport out of the area, due mainly to the five Goblins that Imogen had summoned, and the fact that Roxas' blue-haired Rook was making the deaths of any Magician she came across as painful and frightening to anyone watching as possible.

Pit saw a green arrow of light flying past him and striking a Magician that was trying to fly away from the brawl going on down below, and looked around, seeing Dark Pit flying past, grabbing the Magician that he shot by the throat, and throwing them bodily to the ground below.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried, remembering a nickname that Gabriel had given the clone of him in the time between the Kokabiel incident and now. Dark Pit looked back, pointing his bow at Pit in a threatening manner.

"What did you just call me?" He replied, his eyes narrowed. Pit had to sweat drop at the sight of someone so physically similar to him doing something so aggressive.

"N-nothing!" Pit replied. "What're you doing here?"

"None of your business." Dark Pit replied, as he flew off, splitting his bow in two as he stabbed the nearest Magician to him in the heart, killing him instantly, and throwing his corpse into another few Magicians, stunning them to the point that they didn't see the slashes from him that finished them off coming.

However, as Dark Pit moved on, Pit could've swore that he'd seen a wound on Dark Pit's arm that looked identical to the wound that was festering on his arm thanks to the magical bullet that had hit him earlier.

How strange.

 **Line Break**

It took only a few minutes for all the Magicians that had invaded Kuoh Academy to be captured, chased out of Kuoh Academy, or killed. Mostly killed, though about five percent of the Magicians who attempted to invade were bound in ropes made of light. Katerea had been taken back to Roxas' house by Esdeath, and Ingvild had been taken to a Sitri Medical Facility by Wilbert

The treaty that confirmed the alliance of the Four Factions and reunification of the Christian Pantheon had been magically written up and signed by Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael and Lilith.

Roxas and Dr. Strange were talking to each other, and Valian and Palutena were standing close by. Asia and Xenovia were standing slightly further away from Palutena, sneaking looks at Roxas and at each other.

The rest of Roxas' peerage were casually talking to each other, and Dark Pit was just stood off to the side as Azazel walked up to him.

"So, Dark Pit, right?" he asked, stopping close to him. "I heard about you crashing the Kokabiel incident that happened some time ago."

"Uh-huh." Dark Pit replied, not looking back at Azazel, shifting his bow between his hands. "What of it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to come and check out the Grigori." Azazel replied, with these words being what got Dark Pit to look at him. "I mean, since you're... like Pit, you'd be pretty well valued there- OOF!"

Everyone swirled around and saw Azazel clutching his crotch and falling to his knees, as well as Dark Pit lowering his leg. Evidently, he'd just kicked Azazel in the very body part that mattered most to him.

"I'm nothing like that Pit-stain." Dark Pit replied, coldly. "I'll serve no-one but myself, thank you very little." Before anyone could catch him, he spread his eight black wings, and flew off, dodging light-spears thrown at him by Shemhazai (who went over to Azazel to see if he was okay) and Albedo, as well as doing a barrel-roll in mid-air to dodge a lightning-blast from Baraqiel.

After Dark Pit left their sight, Serafall walked over to Gabriel and prodded her on the shoulder.

"Don't think that no-one noticed your wings flickering earlier, Gabriel." Serafall whispered, in a cold tone. "I saw you looking at my godson. I know what you were thinking about, and if you even think about doing anything-"

"Isn't it common for people to do things with each other when they're getting married, Serafall?" Gabriel asked, cutting through Serafall's threat and stopping her cold.

"Wh-what?" Serafall blinked, her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Roxas and Gabriel are going to be getting married soon, Serafall." Sirzechs replied. "Didn't you hear?"

Serafall didn't answer. Instead, she just looked into the distance, her mouth slightly open as she tried to process what she'd just heard.

However, she failed, and fainted on the spot, which Imogen saw.

"Ugh..." The Belial Heiress rolled her eyes. "I'll get her." the black-haired Dragon/Devil Hybrid walked over to Serafall and picked her up, slinging her over her shoulder. "Later, all. Come on, Cana, Nero."

Cana and Nero both walked over to Imogen, and the three of them teleported out of Kuoh Academy with the unconscious Serafall.

As everyone else began to leave, Roxas and Strange were finishing up their conversation.

"So you're definitely able to come to the next SSPCH meeting?" Strange asked Roxas, as Valian left with the rest of Roxas' peerage. "Because Nick said he wasn't sure if he'd be able to attend."

"He always says that." Roxas replied, as Sirzechs left with Grayfia. "But he'll make an appearance, either in person or via hologram. Same goes for T'Chaka."

Strange nodded.

"That's true." he replied, as Azazel hobbled through a transportation-circle, held up by Shemhazai, as Baraqiel and Albedo followed them. "The meeting's in two weeks, by the way. I haven't quite got an idea as to where it'll be, but I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks." Roxas replied, as Strange walked through a transportation-circle and away from the scene, leaving Roxas, Asia, Xenovia and Palutena alone. With a snap of her fingers, Palutena repaired all the damage that had been done to Kuoh Academy in the battle that had just happened, and cleared away the bodies of all the dead Magicians.

"So." Palutena asked. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. Asia and Xenovia also nodded, as Palutena swung her staff, opening a portal with it. A portal that she, her husband, and said husband's first Pawn and sole Knight walked through, leaving Kuoh Academy exactly as it was before anyone had even arrived.

 **Line Break**

The portal opened in Roxas' bedroom, and Roxas, Palutena, Xenovia and Asia all walked through it, landing on the ground and looking around.

"Well, that was fun." Roxas remarked to his wife, stretching himself all over for a moment before beginning to pull his shirt off. "I'm gonna change. Unless there's anything else that needs doing."

"There actually is, love." Palutena replied. "But first, Asia and Xenovia have something to tell you."

"Hm?" Roxas turned around, his shirt off. "What's up?" He made to throw it into a corner, but blinked. "Or do you want me to keep the shirt on?"

"N-no, that's fine!" Asia replied, going red and looking slightly awkward. Xenovia looked at Palutena, who nodded. Xenovia then stepped forward, so she was only a couple of steps away from Roxas, who was pulling his golden hairband out of his hair and putting it into a drawer on his bedside table.

"Roxas." she said, directly. "I want to make a baby with you."

Roxas blinked as he took a second to process what Xenovia said.

"Well, you aren't the first." he remarked, his eyes flicking to Palutena. "What's brought this on, out of curiosity?"

"I've been talking to everyone else in your peerage, as well as Palutena, and they've all told me that you're incredibly strong." Xenovia explained. "That you have strong genes as a Nephalem with similar power levels to Gods. Those are the kinds of genes that I want my future children to have."

"W-Well." Roxas replied, slightly blindsided by Xenovia's bluntness, as his blue-haired Knight took a step closer to him. "If you really want it that bad, we can get to it right now."

"Yes." Xenovia replied, as she began taking off the clothes she was dressed in, eventually stripping down to full nudity. "Though I do have to confess that I don't have much of an idea as to what to do here. But Palutena's offered to give me some help in this regard.

"Well she certainly has the experience to give you a few good pointers." Roxas replied, as he took a step back and sat on his bed, before beginning to pull off his pants. "What about you, Asia?"

"I- uhmmm..." Asia went a deeper shade of red than before, but eventually took a breath and spoke. "I agree with Xenovia. I want to join in on... that." Asia's face now resembled a blonde tomato as Roxas chuckled.

"Well. You're welcome to join in if you so want."

"Really?" Asia's face brightened up.

"Really." Palutena replied for Roxas as she began stripping out of her dress. "Come on, Asia. You can't be the only one here that's clothed, as that wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

 **LEMON STARTS HERE.**

"N-no." Asia replied as she began to remove her clothes, eventually ending up as naked as her King, said King's wife and fellow peerage member as she joined Roxas (who had his hand on Xenovia's ass), Palutena (who was pulling Roxas' boxers off, revealing his large boner) and Xenovia (who was kissing Roxas) on the bed.

"Say, Asia, how about you help me with Roxas here?" Palutena asked, as she slowly took Roxas' large cock into her hand and began gently stroking him off. "Just follow my lead."

Asia joined Palutena as the green-haired deity lowered her mouth and began to lick Roxas' cock, up from around the middle to the head, and then down to the middle. After a second, Asia did the same thing. Roxas' dick tasted weird on her tongue, Asia thought, but she liked it.

It was a good kind of weird.

"That's it." Palutena replied. "Keep going. He loves it." Asia did as she was bidden, and after a few goes at licking Roxas' cock the way Palutena had told her to, the former nun and the Goddess had gotten into a bit of a rhythmic patten, which Roxas was certainly enjoying, judging by how he was moaning into Xenovia's mouth.

Speaking of Xenovia, she was also moaning at the feeling of Roxas' hand squeezing her ass in a possessive manner. The former Exorcist, now-turned Knight's moans increased as Roxas' hands moved to her pussy, and began playing with it, and even sticking one finger slightly inside her.

"Ohh~" Xenovia moaned, pulling away from Roxas for air. "That feels good. Much better than when I did it to myself."

"Yeah, it tends to be better when you're being finger-fucked by someone that isn't you." Roxas replied. "Both Palutena and I know that from experience."

He quickly silenced Xenovia's incoming question by pressing his lips against those of his blue-haired Knight, and extended his tongue into her mouth to play with hers, which she was more than happy to do in return as Roxas added another finger into Xenovia's pussy.

On the other end of things, Palutena had just taken her mouth off of Roxas' cock, and was thinking for a second.

"Hey Asia. Wanna try something better than just licking Roxas' cock?" she asked, before putting Roxas' cock, from the tip all the way down to around the middle, in her mouth and sucking on it like a vacuum.

"Eh?" Asia widened her eyes at the sight of Palutena sucking Roxas off.

"Hmm~" Palutena moaned on Roxas' cock, just to make a point to the blonde former nun. "You'll enjoy it, Asia." she insisted, in a muffled voice. "I'm sure of it." Palutena pulled off of Roxas' cock and smiled. "You don't have to deep-throat it like Penemue does, but at least try, okay?"

"O-okay." Asia replied. As Palutena held Roxas' cock in place, she slowly took part of it into her mouth, and began sucking on it the same way she saw Palutena doing. The moan that she heard Roxas letting out made her eyes widen, and Palutena giggled.

"Hehe. He likes it. Keep going, Asia." the emerald-haired Goddess encouraged the blonde Pawn. "Try bobbing your head a bit, Roxas really likes that."

Asia gave an indiscernible muffled sound from her mouth, and did as she was bidden, slowly raising her head, and then lowering it on Roxas' cock, getting into a slow rhythm as she sucked him off.

As Roxas moaned, Asia felt herself getting wet, something she had felt herself doing a lot when she was alone with her private thoughts about Roxas as her only company. Palutena noticed this, and teased Asia's pussy with one hand.

"Hehe." she giggled. "You're getting horny, Asia. I can see it."

"Hmm~!" Asia moaned, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the pleasure of Palutena teasing her pussy in a way that only someone with experience in that field could do.

"Hey, it's fine." Palutena replied, leaning over and kissing Asia on the neck. "I'll make a lover out of you yet, Asia." she then looked at Roxas, whose hips were bucking slightly. "Oops, he's about to cum."

Before Asia could even react to what Palutena had said, Roxas had filled her mouth with his warm cum. It had a far stronger taste than the taste of his dick in general, and Asia... found herself liking it.

It was a bit strange to swallow Roxas' cum, as it was the first time Asia had ever done something like this, but she actually liked it.

"You like that?" Palutena asked, as Asia lifted her head off of Roxas' cock, and took a few breaths.

"Yeah... I did." Asia replied. "A lot."

"Thought so." Palutena replied, as Roxas and Xenovia came up for air from another kiss. "Hey Xenovia, Asia and I warmed up this end of Roxas for you. Fancy getting on that for some babymaking?"

"Of course." Xenovia replied, moving herself so she was next to Asia and Palutena. With Palutena's help, the blue-haired Knight proceeded to straddle her King, and take a hold of his cock. Given that she had had a lot of experience in holding onto the handles of swords, Roxas wasn't too surprised when Xenovia held onto his cock pretty damn firmly.

What he was surprised at was how damn soft Xenovia's hands were, despite the aforementioned sword-based fact.

Anyway, without a semblance of a warning, Xenovia lifted her body up, and dropped it onto Roxas, sending his cock inside her tight virgin cunt, with such force that both Roxas and Xenovia gasped in pleasure (though Xenovia's gasp was of pain).

"Hmm~!" Xenovia groaned, once the pain of losing her virginity so suddenly wore off. "This feels really good."

"Then allow me to make it even better." Roxas replied, a smirk on his face. Xenovia then suddenly found herself lying on her back on Roxas' bed, with Roxas leaning over her, his dick still inside her pussy, and that smirk still on his face. The silver-haired Nephalem lent down to Xenovia's ear, and blew some hot air into it, making her shudder.

"Allow me to take the reins here, Xenovia." Roxas replied, kissing Xenovia on her neck as he half-pulled out of her, and then thrusted back into her. Xenovia bit her lip to stifle her moans, as she clutched Roxas' bedsheets. "Hm. You certainly are tight.

"C-comes with not having done something like this before." Xenovia replied, a loud moan escaping her as Roxas continued to thrust. "Ohh~"

Out of pure lust, Xenovia reached up and grabbed Roxas by the back of the head, then pulled him towards her and into a searing kiss, one which Roxas was happy to reciprocate, as he slowly increased his thrusting speed, and snaked one of his hands between his and Xenovia's bodies in order to squeeze her breast.

"Ahhn~ God, this feels so amazing!" Xenovia moaned as Roxas lifted his face off her. "I never thought that my first time making children would be so pleasurable~!"

"Somehow I doubt that this alone will be enough for us to make a kid, Xenovia." Roxas replied, his thrusting speed increasing still further. "Palutena and I have had sex upwards of a thousand times and we haven't conceived a child once."

"That is SERIOUSLY low-balling the number of times we've fucked, Roxas." Palutena replied, moaning lightly as Asia played with her pussy the way she had instructed her to seconds earlier. "I'd put the number of times we've fucked closer to five thousand than just one."

The thought of having the sort of pleasure she was currently having with Roxas right now five thousand times in the future, plus the fact that Roxas' cock was slamming against a certain spot in her pussy was enough to make Xenovia scream in ecstasy and cum on the spot. As she fell limp on the bed, Roxas continued thrusting inside her (given that she was still moaning lightly, meaning that she was still, at the very least, conscious) until he let out several shots of his cum inside his Knight's belly, a couple of seconds later.

"Hmm~" Roxas slowly pulled out of Xenovia, enjoying the sight of his cum slowly dripping out of her pussy. "That was hot." he turned around to Palutena and Asia, who were pleasuring each other in a VERY erotic way (at least in Roxas' eyes), and gave a perverted smirk.

"So. Which out of you two wants it next?"

"Oh, DEFINITELY me." Palutena replied, shifting herself away from Asia and towards her husband, as he shifted himself so he wasn't on top of the barely-conscious Xenovia. She then straddled him, allowing his cock to enter her pussy. "Show these two how they'll get when you get to go to town on them for real, my love~"

"As you wish, my Goddess." Roxas replied, pressing his lips against Palutena's.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

Roxas was at it with Palutena, Asia and Xenovia for the rest of the day (given that it was afternoon when they returned from the Peace Summit in Japan) and most of the night on top of that, draining his balls of cum multiple times over (an ailment that was reversed by Palutena every time it occurred), and at the end of it all, just as the Greek sun began to rise, Asia and Xenovia had just fallen asleep, their bellies full of Roxas' cum. Xenovia had even been willing to try anal, which was something she had enjoyed a fuckload of a lot.

Palutena was cuddled up beside her husband, as the two of them watched the sun rise in silence.

"That was really nice." Roxas remarked to his wife, breaking the silence as he kissed her.

"Hell yeah, it was." Palutena replied. "Asia and Xenovia'll be passionate lovers of yours soon enough, thanks to me setting them off."

"So you put them both onto that." Roxas smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I did the same thing with Valian?" Palutena replied, sounding slightly smug. "And I was so successful in that effort that she became so devoted to you that you decided to make her your Queen?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Roxas replied, kissing Palutena again. Palutena smiled, and stroked Roxas' hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know." she said. "You really should wear your hair outside of a ponytail more often. You look so much wilder and sexier with it out. Just my opinion."

"I'll consider it." Roxas replied. "If I can think of something to change Excalibur Galatine into other than a hairband."

"Fair enough." Palutena replied, shifting herself downwards so her head was on a pillow. "But for now, let's get some sleep, love. We were fucking the whole night."

"That we were." Roxas replied, joining his wife and allowing her to wrap an arm around him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Line Break**

In one of the realms of the Underworld, one of the deepest, to be exact, the Realm of the Dead, or the Realm of Hades, as some preferred to call it, there sat an incredibly large castle that, despite being so beautiful, looked out of place.

Inside this castle, or rather, inside a specific room of that castle, one that contained a poisonous-looking purple hot spring and a TV, which was currently playing an episode of the One Punch Man anime, there was a humanoid being lounging inside this hot-spring, which was incredibly large and deep.

This being, that took the appearance of a man, was rather muscular, with purple skin and red tattoos. He had long red, green and pink-coloured hair. He wore very grotesquely-designed robes and clothing with asymmetrical shapes and a cap seemingly made out of a mixture of darkness and fire. He had red lines that ran up both his arms and legs.

Hades, the Greek God of the Realm of the Dead, the brother of Zeus and Poseidon, and one of the Strongest Beings in the World, didn't even take his eyes off the screen as there came a knock at the door of his private room.

With nothing more than a half-conscious thought, Hades made the door swing open, and a Grim Reaper, the species that served him, walked in. This Grim Reaper in particular was one of the most loyal Grim Reapers he had, a High-Class Grim Reaper by the name of Zeno.

"Hey, Zeno." Hades greeted his subordinate in a lazy tone of voice. "What's up?"

"My Lord, I've just received word from some of the Magicians that attacked Kuoh Academy several hours ago." Zeno replied. "The mission was a complete failure. Katerea and Ingvild Leviathan were taken into the hands of the newly-reformed Christian Pantheon, 80% of the Magicians that assisted in the attack were killed, another 5% were captured, and-"

"Okay." Hades replied, cutting through Zeno's report, lazily waving his hand as his eyes were glued to his TV. "That's fine. Even if Katerea was captured, the experiment was still a success."

"My Lord?" Zeno looked confused, and still, without looking, Hades raised his hand out, and in his palm, a small, ghost-like thing appeared. The same thing as what had made its way out of Katerea's body after Roxas had knocked her out.

"What matters is that Katerea didn't die as a result of this." with his other hand, Hades gestured to the ghost-like thing. "Now that we know that souls of the dead can be used to power Devils up, that'll help a lot. This realm's getting so filled up with souls that it's getting harder and harder for you to handle them all by the decade."

Hades smiled, as the episode of One Punch Man he was watching ended, and he crushed the ghost-like thing in his hand.

"It'd be good to do a bit of house-cleaning, wouldn't you agree?"

 **And that's the twenty-fourth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory, bringing this arc to a close! Katerea and Ingvild (who will both be in Roxas' harem) have been defeated in their own separate ways, we got the reveal of Valian's Pact Magician, Dr. Stephen Badass Vincent Fuck-Mothering Strange, we got another moment of Dark Pit being the edgy boi that no-one can take seriously but everyone loves, a lemon, and Hades. Also, Palutena's suggestion for Roxas to wear his hair down? He's actually gonna start doing that.**

 **Speaking of Hades, rather than the Ainz-ripoff (at least in appearance) we got in canon DxD, I'm gonna be using the version of him present in Kid Icarus: Uprising, since he is, hands down, my favourite villain ever. Because to put it simply, Hades knows he's the villain, he loves it, and through his own brand of sarcastic and dry wit he makes the lucky fuckers who've played/seen videos of the game he appears in love it too.**

 ***sigh* He is the best thing to come out of Kid Icarus: Uprising. And that includes the soundtrack and the fact that you can take lightsaber-claws into battle. FUCKING LIGHTSABER-CLAWS!**

 **Okay, fanboy-rants aside, is there anything else I should say?**

 **Hmm, oh yeah. Who here's seen the Spider-Man Far From Home trailer? Looks way better than the three Captain Marvel trailers (consisting of two shitshows and one half-decent one) we've got so far, and nearly as good as the ONE Avengers Endgame trailer we've got. Like come on, Marvel, GIVE US ANOTHER TRAILER ALREADY!**

 **Alright, anyway, now that that's done,** **what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Also I'm really starting to get into speed running Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Dunno why I said that, I just thought I'd throw it out there.**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Shyelin: 105-64-94

 **Next Time: Familiar Forest**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _I'd recommend you didn't look for familiars that are as huge or ferocious as mine or Valian's, you two." Roxas remarked to Asia and Xenovia. "Though I welcome you to try, if you really want." he added._

 **Seeya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Anything you recognise Isn't mine.**

A light yawn escaped Roxas Gremory's lips as he opened his eyes, and slowly began to sit up in bed. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Roxas heard a groan of pleasure escaping his lips as a warm, wet something glided up and down his cock, which was already partly-erect and getting harder by the second.

His groan seemed to encourage whoever was sucking his dick under the sheets, as they continued doing so, but slightly faster and with more intensity than they were doing before.

Whoever was down there placed a hand on Roxas' dick and stroked him for a moment, while continuing to suck his dick, before the hand moved to Roxas' balls, gently cupping and squeezing them, causing Roxas to give another moan of pleasure.

Reaching up, Roxas pulled the covers off his bed, and revealed who was giving him such a sweet wakeup call: Katerea Leviathan.

Katerea looked largely the same as she did when Roxas had fought her at Kuoh Academy. Her hair was still tied up into a bun, she still had her glasses and the purple head accessory she wore was still there. However, what was different was her outfit.

Rather than her normal dress that made her look like a hired prostitute (which Roxas didn't really mind, it still made her look hot), he had had Valian request that the clothing company she occasionally modelled for make a maid outfit for Katerea, which they were more than happy to do (as Valian was one of their most popular models, it turned out).

The outfit consisted of a black dress with white trim that extended down to Katerea's mid-thighs (the dress exposed a small portion of Katerea's breasts, which were already straining against the confines of her dress, they were so big), a white half-apron with lace and translucent black stockings (which were dethatched from her skimpy underwear that she wore underneath her outfit). There were also high-heels that went along with the outfit, but Roxas, after looking for a moment, saw that they had been left on the floor, just by his bed. The outfit also came with a pair of white lace gloves, which Katerea was wearing as she stroked Roxas off, with the

Something else that added to the maid outfit was a white and black choker necklace that she wore at all times. The choker was large enough to be considered a collar, along with the fact that it had a metal loop sewn into it, so (if Roxas so wanted) he could hook a chain to Katerea's choker and fuck her while she was unable to put up any sort of a fight.

Not that Katerea wouldn't mind that, given how Roxas (with Esdeath's help) had managed to break Katerea down and turn her into his willing maid slash sex slave. After helping her to see things (as in why Katerea should serve him) from his perspective, it was remarkably easy to build Katerea into an exceptionally willing (perhaps a bit TOO willing) servant of Roxas who was more than prepared to bend over and let him fuck her in any way he so desired.

In any case, a certain pressure was building in Roxas' balls. He was about to cum.

The silver-haired Nephalem briefly considered warning Katerea, but decided against it. She had been trained to swallow his cum, and to enjoy the taste of it, too. And that she did, once Roxas finally gave in to the pressure in his balls, and allowed himself to climax, sending a hot stream of semen right down Katerea's waiting throat, as the brown-haired maid simply closed her eyes and allowed her Master to send his cum into her stomach.

After Roxas finished cumming, Katerea lifted her head off of Roxas' cock, and gave a hum of appreciation.

"Thank you, Master." Katerea smiled, shifting herself so she was lying next to Roxas, and allowing him to kiss her on the lips. "Good morning."

"Morning to you, too." Roxas replied, his hand trailing down under Katerea's dress and squeezing her ass. "Someone was eager to give me a wake-up call."

"Of course I was, Master." Katerea replied, riding out the pleasure of Roxas kneading her ass with his hand. "I'm your maid. I should be the one to get you up for the day."

"Well, you've certainly got me up." Roxas replied, smirking at Katerea as his cock, still rock-hard, throbbed against his maid's thigh. "A certain other part of me is up as well, thanks to you."

"It certainly is, Master." Katerea replied, her eyes shifting down to Roxas' erection as it continued to throb against her. "Would you like me to take care of that as well?"

"I'm good." Roxas replied, sitting up. "Got important shit to do today. We'll have fun tonight, though. Don't you worry, Katerea." he added, pulling Katerea up with him and pressing his lips against hers again, before he slid out of bed and walked into his walk-in closet.

A couple of minutes later, Roxas walked out wearing a lightweight leather jacket (as the day was warm), coloured blue, and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of black shoes, and by that time, Katerea had gotten back into her heels and straightened herself out.

After another kiss and quick grope of her ass, Roxas walked downstairs with Katerea behind him, where several members of Roxas' peerage were lounging around in the living room and kitchen.

Asia and Xenovia were watching TV in the living room (while Kuroka lay beside them, looking half-asleep), Valian was drinking some coffee, and Palutena was cooking breakfast. Katerea immediately walked over to Palutena to help her with the breakfast.

"Hey." Roxas greeted everyone as he walked into the living room, and sat down beside Asia and Xenovia. Kuroka shifted herself so her head was on Roxas' lap as Xenovia pressed her lips against Roxas' and rested her head on his shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Xenovia replied. "Hope we can get to attempt to make a baby again soon, Roxas."

Roxas chuckled as Asia went pink.

"We'll get back to it when I have the time." Roxas replied. "I actually wanted to talk to you and Asia about something."

"Really?" Asia asked, looking over curiously as she switched off the TV and walked into the kitchen as Palutena called her over for help.

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "I'll tell you when you get back, though. I don't like repeating myself when I talk."

"You sure like repeating yourself when you fuck, though, nya~" Kuroka replied, half-rolling over on Roxas' lap, and grinding her face (in a supposed-to-look-accidental-but-probably-not kind of way) against Roxas' crotch. "All the times you help me down and fucked my pussy raw, not to mention all the times you keep fucking my ass, nya~"

Roxas ignored his lusty Nekoshou Pawn, and just scratched her behind her cat-ears, something that made Kuroka shudder with pleasure and purr contentedly, something that the silver-haired Nephalem idly occupied himself with until Asia returned with breakfast for herself, Xenovia and Roxas.

"What was that thing you were talking about, Roxas?" Asia asked, as she sat down beside Xenovia, after telling her that Palutena was finishing up her breakfast.

"Oh, yeah." Roxas replied, while tucking into his morning meal. "Have you and Xenovia thought about getting familiars?"

"Familiars?" Asia blinked, confused.

"Creatures that are bound to people as a servant or ally." Roxas explained. "They can do all sorts of stuff for you, like gather information, deliver messages, or fight by your side. Makes life a lot easier when you've got one. Or more."

"How many familiars do you have, Roxas?" Xenovia asked, intrigued by the idea of a familiar.

"Five." Roxas replied, calmly. "I would've taken you two to get familars earlier, but I've been real busy with other things. The Rating Game, Kokabiel and the Peace Meeting, you know?"

"Yeah." Asia replied. "We were there, remember?" she added, half-jokingly.

"Heh. That you were." Roxas replied, reaching over and stroking Asia's hair with one hand. "Hey, look at you becoming confident enough to make a joke."

Asia blushed as Valian came downstairs, her hair out of its usual ponytail, and yawning.

"Morning." She said, to the general room, as she made a beeline for the sofa, and sat down beside Kuroka. "Hey, Roxas."

"Morning, Val." Roxas replied. "I was thinking of taking Asia and Xenovia to the Familiar Forest to get them familiars."

"Really?" Valian asked. "Is it even full moon?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "I checked last night. Fancy tagging along?"

"Sure." Valian replied. "I don't have anything better to do anyways."

"What familiars do you have, Roxas?" Xenovia asked, curiously.

"I'll show you when we get to the Familiar Forest." Roxas replied. "They're a bit big to summon in here.

"I have a baby hellcat, nya." Kuroka butted into the conversation, lifting her hand up and conjuring a magic-circle. After a few seconds, a small, black cat with golden eyes was summoned through the circle. "Come here, Patri, nya~"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he stood up, after Kuroka shifted herself into a sitting position in order to play with her familiar (which was, strictly, a hellkitten). As he stood up, Asia noticed something.

"Hey Roxas? Where's your headband? It isn't in your hair like it usually is."

"Oh, yeah." Roxas replied. "I decided that I wanted a change of pace." He pulled up one of the sleeves on the t-shirt he was wearing, and showed a small golden bracelet on his hand.

"So I can get it to my hand faster." He added, as the bracelet transformed into Excalibur Galatine, directly in his hand. "Because I always had to reach to pull the hairband out, you know?"

"I knew you always looked sexier with your hair out, love." Palutena replied, walking up to Roxas and kissing him, before taking the plate he was holding off his hands. "Good to know you took me up on my idea."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "I'd been thinking about it for a while." He shrugged. "Anyway. Asia, Xenovia, Val. We gonna go?

"Sure." The three women stood up as Roxas opened a transportation-circle. The four of them immediately proceeded to leave through it.

 **Line Break**

When Roxas, Valian, Xenovia and Asia came out of Roxas' transportation-circle, they found themselves in the middle of a dark forest with a red sky. The area had a very foreboding aura to it, not helped by the fact that the trees were so dense in how close they were to each other.

"R-Roxas, where are we?" Asia asked, looking unnerved as she looked up at Roxas, who was giving her a deadpan expression.

"Asia, remember a minute or so ago when I said 'get to the Familiar Forest', and then we showed up here, and neither Valian or I were like 'Woah, this is unexpected, this is not what we were expecting, what a perplexing mystery this is-'"

"We get it, Roxas." Valian replied, casually elbowing Roxas in the stomach. "I think Asia now realises that we're in the Familiar Forest. As does Xenovia. Right?" she looked over at Asia and Xenovia, who both nodded.

"Good." Roxas replied. "Now, as promised. Follow me." The silver-haired Nephalem then began walking through the trees to the east, and Asia, Xenovia and Valian were quick to follow him.

After a minute or so of walking, Roxas walked through some more trees and out of sight, which a second or so later, the three women behind him also did, revealling that they were standing in a large clearing with several large creatures inside it.

One of these creatures was the Hippogriff Xenovia had been carried away on during the Kokabiel incident (the blue-haired Knight would have recognised its steely orange eyes anywhere). It was sat down close to the small lake that was in the middle of the clearing, and occasionally drinking from the water there.

Three of these creatures were wolves, one bigger than the other. The two smaller ones were playfully fighting with each other, while the larger one watched, with a look on its face that Xenovia swore could be described as amusement.

Two of the creatures were Dragons, and they were both very large. Their bodies were grey and uneven, covered in dark-coloured crystals in many areas. Their four wings seemed to be in tatters, but also looked largely functional at the same time. The head of one of the dragons was wide, and very powerfully built, while the other one was a bit thinner than the other, but was no less powerfully built. Both Dragons had an abundance of sharp teeth in their mouth.

"Darkeaters." Roxas explained to Xenovia and Asia (who were both looking at the Dragons in awe) as he and Valian walked over to the two large Dragons. "Clan of Dragons that served Lucifer during the Great War. These are the only two left of their Clan." He allowed the Dragon with the larger head to lick his face, as the one with the thinner head licked Valian's face. "The male one is my familiar, and the female one is Valian's."

"Makes sense." Xenovia replied. "What about the others?"

"Well, you already know about my Hippogriff." Roxas replied, jerking his head at the Hippogriff." Shall we go and find familiars for ourselves?" She asked, gesturing to herself and Asia.

"Oh, yeah." Valian replied, turning around. "Don't let us slow you down. We'll just relax here with our familars."

"Fair enough." Xenovia replied as her King sat down beside his Darkeater.

"I'd recommend you didn't look for familiars that are as huge or ferocious as mine or Valian's, you two." Roxas remarked to Asia and Xenovia. "Though I welcome you to try, if you really want." he added.

"I'd rather not, thanks Roxas!" Asia replied, as she and Xenovia walked away.

"Suit yourself." Roxas murmured to himself as Valian sat down with her Darkeater Dragon.

 **Line Break**

Asia and Xenovia walked through the Forest for a few minutes, talking to each other occasionally as they did so.

"What familiar are you looking for, Asia?" Xenovia asked, as she casually rolled one of her shoulders, her eyes peeled for anything that would possibly come her and Asia's way.

"Something cute!" Asia replied. "I'm not sure that I'd be able to control a familiar like... like what Roxas has got."

"Hehe." Xenovia replied, cracking her knuckles. "I'm pretty sure I could do it. Find a powerful familiar and wrangle it under my control."

Asia giggled.

"I guess you could..." she replied, looking at Xenovia, who had gone strangely rigid, her brown eyes looking upward. "Xenovia?"

"I can hear something." Xenovia replied, tilting her head upward. "Sshh."

Asia looked up along with Xenovia, and she heard it too. It felt like something was slithering across the branches of the trees above them.

"Yeah, I can hear-" Asia replied.

"Shh!" Xenovia repeated, considering drawing Durandal. The blue-haired Exorcist-turned-Nephalem narrowed her eyes as she squinted up into the trees… just in time for something slimy to fall down beside her, all over Asia.

Asia squealed in surprise as the slime travelled down her face and went for her clothes. A few seconds after said slime touched her clothes, they began dissolving, revealing some of her bare skin and underwear.

"Hang on, Asia!" Xenovia shouted, deciding to draw Durandal from the magical dimension she usually stored the sword in, but hesitated for a moment. How would one go about fighting something that was literally stuck to your best friend?

The answer came to her a second or two later, as blue lightning emerged from the sky and struck the slime covering Asia's body, boiling and destroying it. Xenovia and Asia both blinked in surprise as a small Dragon, with blue, diamond-like scales, dark red eyes and a small pair of wings fluttered down and perched on a tree close to where Asia was standing, trying to cover herself up with her hands, and eyed the blonde Nephalem with interest.

"U-uhh..." Asia looked at the little Dragon, who blinked at her. "Thank you...?"

The blue Dragon nodded at the blonde nun, and at the same time, Asia and Xenovia both heard deep laughter echoing around them.

"Seems my son's taken an interest in someone, eh?"

Asia squeaked as a large shadow was cast over her and Xenovia, and began to shake in fear as a large purple Dragon, nearly ten metres in height, landed on the ground in front of Roxas' Pawn and Knight, furling its large wings.

"Hey, hey, don't be scared." the Dragon spoke. "I'm only here to see what Raigeki here is up to."

"Raigeki?" Asia blinked.

"Yeah, that's my son." the Dragon replied. "I'm Cerauno, by the way. The Lord of Lightning."

Raigeki jumped off his perch on the tree, and landed on Asia's shoulder, lightly clutching onto it and rubbing its head against Asia's face. He smiled as Asia held out her hands in front of her, and jumped into them.

Cerauno laughed, as Asia stroked his son.

"Well. Looks like you've got yourself a potential familiar, lady." he said, raising a claw as Asia turned to him. "That is what you came here for, right?"

"Y-yes." Asia replied, still doing her best to cover her exposed skin up while also holding onto Raigeki.

"Well, I approve." Cerauno replied. "I can feel Rai bonding with you already." Cerauno raised a large claw and pointed it at Asia, and before her and Xenovia's very eyes, she saw her clothes regenerating, to the point that they looked exactly the same as before the slime had dropped down and started dissolving them.

"Thank you!" Asia smiled at Cerauno. "Thank you very much!"

"Don't mention it." Cerauno replied, leaning down and smiling back. "Well, go ahead. Make Raigeki your familiar."

 **Line Break**

"Anything important we're doing in the near future?" Roxas asked of his Queen, as the two of them sat close to each other while occasionally glancing at Roxas' two most recent familiars, Skoll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, the two sons of Fenrir, roughing and tumbling with each other, while Roxas powered on his Nintendo Switch. "Just need a bit of reminding, since we're going to the Underworld in two weeks."

"Yeah, we are." Valian replied. "Well, tomorrow, we're going to the Sitri Hospital in Bitru to see Ingvild."

"Oh yeah." Roxas replied. "She's the one who asked to see you after learning that you and her were similar."

"Well, we are." Valian replied. "We're both female half-breed descendants of Old Satans." she chuckled. "Funny, really. Only thing that'd make it funnier is if she turned out to have a Sacred Gear."

"Yeah." Roxas replied, as he shifted his position while sat up against his Darkeater, while booting up The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

"You've also got your date with Imogen two days after that." Valian added. "You know what you're gonna do with her?"

"Probably." Roxas replied. "I'll just go over to her apartment in New York, pick her up, then go from there. That is my style, which you very well know."

"I sure do." Valian replied. "Unrelated note, but I also filed my application to get my set of Evil Pieces."

"Oh, really?" Roxas replied. "I was wondering when you were gonna do that. You got any ideas for potential peerage members? Anyone caught your eye?"

"Not really." Valian replied. "I mean I've got a long-ass time to get up to fifteen peerage members."

"Yeah, a REALLY long time." Roxas replied. "Like approximately 15,000 years, that's a Nephalem's average lifespan."

"Of which you've lived barely 4 percent." Valian remarked. "So yeah, I've basically got forever and a damn year to find peerage members, recruit them and train them up to standard."

"That you do." Roxas replied, as a female cough sounded a few feet behind him. "Hm?" Roxas looked over the Darkeater's back, and saw two women standing behind him, one that he recognised, and another that he did not.

The woman he did recognise was a tall, beautiful woman looking to be in her late-twenties, with long, straight, light-blue hair that went down to her back, dark blue eyes, and a cold aura that radiated from her. She wore a navy-blue dress that went down to just below her knees, and strained against her large bust and hips.

This was Tiamat, known as the Chaos Karma Dragon, and the strongest of the Dragon Kings (technically, she could be considered a Dragon Queen), and Alice Gremory's familiar.

The woman that Roxas didn't recognise looked a lot younger than Tiamat. She looked to be in her mid-teens at the very oldest, and had light-green hair that went down to her back, yellow eyes and a similarly cold aura to Tiamat that radiated around her. The young woman had horns on the top of her head that looked a little bit like antlers, and she wore a Japanese kimono that was generally white in colour, and carried a Japanese fan with a fiery design on it.

"Hello there, Tiamat." Roxas greeted the Chaos Karma Dragon, as he saved where he was in Breath of the Wild and turned his Switch off. "You always tend to show up whenever I set foot in here."

"Hello to you too, Roxas." Tiamat replied, ignoring Roxas' previous remark. "I have a request to ask of you."

"Request?" Roxas asked, a smirk coming to his face. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Tiamat? It's usually a suggestion or, most commonly, a demand, from her."

Roxas sniggered for a moment, and then stopped at the glare Tiamat was giving him.

"Alright, alright, take a joke, why can't you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take my niece here as one of your familiars." Tiamat replied, gesturing to the green-haired girl.

"I see." Roxas replied, his red eyes swivelling toward the green-haired girl, who was looking at him with interest. "I didn't know you had a niece, Tiamat."

"What's her name?" Valian asked, as she had stood up and walked over to Roxas (who had also stood up as well).

"Kiyohime." Tiamat replied. "I've been taking care of her ever since the end of the Great War, when her father, my brother, was killed by Ddraig during one of his fights with Albion. The red cu-" Tiamat stopped herself from uttering an incredibly rude word as her eyes shifted to Kiyohime for a moment (as she was still looking at Roxas, who was acutely aware that the young-looking Dragoness was looking squarely at his toned chest).

"The red guy won't take responsibility for what he caused." Tiamat continued. "That's why I hate him so much." she balled one of her hands into fists in anger, as Roxas nodded.

"I can understand that." he replied. "Why should I be the one to take Kiyohime in, though?" he asked. As Tiamat glared at Roxas again, he gulped, and added. "J-just curious."

"You managed to tame a Heavenly Dragon." Tiamat replied, simply, as her eyes flicked over to Valian. "Or at least the host of a Heavenly Dragon. If you can do that, you can keep my niece, who Albion could beat fifteen of without breaking a sweat, even without his icy poison, in line, no problem at all." The blue-haired Dragoness smirked. "Or is she too much for you?"

"Nah, I'll take her." Roxas replied, looking over at where Kiyohime was standing next to Tiamat, only to see that she wasn't there. "If you really want me-" he blinked, as he realised that Kiyohime, in fact, was not next to Tiamat. "Wait, where did she go?"

Roxas looked down, and saw that, to his surprise, Kiyohime had snuck up on him. She had lifted his jacket up and moved her body under it so her face was in direct contact with Roxas' chest. In fact, she was actually rubbing her face against Roxas' chest and taking in deep whiffs of his body.

"Uhh..." Roxas blinked, while Tiamat gave a small giggle at the sight of her niece coming very close to planting kisses on Roxas' chest.

It was only a moment until Roxas had gone through the process needed to make Kiyohime into his sixth familiar, and he, Valian, Tiamat and Kiyohime all relaxed together in the clearing, with Kiyohime (who Roxas had decided to call Kiyo, for simplicity's sake) sitting very close to her new Master.

"So, how've things been with you and your master?" Roxas asked. "I heard through the grapevine that she'd gotten her first three peerage members."

Tiamat nodded.

"Yeah, she has." she replied, frowning for a second before looking back at Roxas. "And she isn't my Master. I don't serve her.

"What are they like?" Valian asked, curiously, while ignoring

"Extraordinarily underwhelming." Tiamat replied, looking over at Valian before back to Roxas. "Not even close to worth being in the peerage of someone like her."

"Oh, really?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired Dragoness. "What're they like?"

"They're a second-rate cat burglar," Tiamat began to reel off. "A halfway-attractive redhead with seduction abilities that even the weakest Sex Demon would laugh their asses off at, and some bitch with psycho hair and a mallet."

"Hm." Roxas replied. "They do sound pretty underwhelming."

"Believe me, they are." Tiamat replied. "Weak cunts."

 **Line Break**

"Thanks so much for letting me make your son into my familiar, Mister Cerauno!" Asia chirped, as she held Raigeki in her arms, with Cerauno looking fondly down at her.

"It's fine." Cerauno replied. "And drop the 'Mister'. Makes me feel old. Anyway, I hope to see you soon." And with that, he spread two large, purple wings, one on each side of his back, and flew away, leaving Asia alone.

The blonde nun only just realised that she was alone when she looked around, and saw that Xenovia was nowhere to be seen.

"Xenovia?" Asia called out, with Raigeki jumping up out of her arms and began flying around her head. "Where are you?"

After sniffing the air momentarily, Raigeki flew off into the trees to the right. Asia stood there in wonder for a moment, before Raigeki came back, and gave a gesture with his head that meant, quite plainly, that she was to follow him.

"O-okay!" Asia replied, quickly beginning to jog after Raigeki. As she followed him through the dense forest, the blonde nun slowly began to detect the smell of smoke, that was getting stronger and stronger by the second. Just as Asia put one hand over her mouth in order to stop herself from inhaling too much smoke, she heard an incredibly loud roar coming from where she and Raigeki (who continued to fly, seemingly unbothered by the smoke, which was increasing in density the further they walked) were walking towards.

After coming past a tree, Asia saw a fiery light coming from some more trees in another clearing in front of her, and dashed forward, her hands over her mouth and her eyes narrowed to the point that she could barely see. Coughing, she dashed into the clearing, which, like she suspected, was halfway on-fire, and where Xenovia, who had Durandal out.

She seemed to be fighting with an enormous, two-headed dog. It was dark red with flames engulfing most of its body. It had a large metal brace with a broken chain attached to its left paw, with similar-looking spiked collars around its necks. In addition, the dog had a large bone structure protruding from its back, with funnel-like spouts that shot flames running along its spine.

One of the heads lunged forward in an attempt to eat Xenovia, but she rolled out of the way and slashed back at the dog's leg, carving an incredibly deep wound and causing the beast to roar in agony and shoot a huge ball of fire at Xenovia from the nearest mouth. However, as the dog went down due to the pain of the wound Xenovia had caused, it missed (Xenovia had instinctively ducked, but she needn't have done), and hit a tree that was behind Xenovia, which burst into flames on the spot. Asia had a feeling that if the fireball had hit Xenovia, then the Durandal wielder would've been nothing more than a pile of ashes on the ground.

As Xenovia returned to her full height, a cold look on her face, she glared down at the dog, and pointed Durandal at one of its faces, so close that that particular head had to go cross-eyed in order to just see the business end of the Third-Strongest Holy Sword.

After a couple of seconds, the large dog seemed to give a whine at the sight of Durandal, and slowly limped backwards, away from the huge sword that Xenovia was holding. Both heads bowed in fear and submission as Asia and Xenovia both heard some people hurrying towards them.

"The hell happened here?" Roxas asked, as he, Kiyohime, Tiamat and Valian all arrived, and looked around at the blazing clearing, unbothered by the fire and smoke around them.

"Evidently, your Knight, judging by the Holy Sword they're holding, tried to fight a two-headed Hellhound." Tiamat replied, calmly. "And won."

With a snap of her fingers, all the fire that had been spat out by the Hellhound vanished, and with a simple wave of her hand, all the smoke vanished as well.

"I trust you want to make that Hellhound into your familiar, Xenovia?" Roxas asked, as Xenovia levelled her sword and held it on her shoulders behind her head like she was Cloud Strife or something.

"Well, it would be good if I could." Xenovia replied, as the Hellhound's leg began slowly regenerating.

"You can." Tiamat replied. "It seems to be submitting to you." she then turned to Roxas. "What do you want to do about Kiyo, Roxas? You gonna leave her with me or take her with you? I'm cool either way, just asking."

"Well, I think I'll take her with me for now." Roxas replied. "But she can come back and stay with you if that's what she wants." he turned to the green-haired Dragoness. "You okay with that, Kiyo?"

"Mmmhmm!" Kiyohime repllied, nodding as she moved herself under Roxas' jacket and took in a deep inhale through her nose. "You smell nice, Master~"

"Uhh... okay." Roxas replied. "You don't have to call me Master, you know. Just stick to Roxas. Unless in certain circumstances."

Tiamat rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face as Xenovia went through the process (that Roxas had taught her earlier) to make the two-headed Hellhound (whom she had decided to name Twinbellows) into her Familiar.

As Twinbellows vanished, Roxas bade Tiamat goodbye, and left, along with Asia (who was carrying Raigeki on her shoulder), Xenovia, Valian and Kiyohime (who was still clinging onto him).

Tiamat watched as the transportation-circle vanished, and sighed as she felt a certain precense a couple of metres behind her.

"You were watching?"

"You know it, Tia." Alice Gremory replied as she walked out from behind a tree, her reality-defying breasts bouncing every time she walked. "Since you showed up to Roxas and gave him your niece, like you gave yourself to me."

Tiamat snorted.

"Thought I could feel you around there." she replied as Alice took a step closer to her. Tiamat might have had a preference for guys, but it was very hard to ignore Alice's gigantic breasts as she stepped towards him.

"Which meant I also heard you talking about the choices I made regarding my first two Pawns and first Bishop." she added, her light green eyes staring right into Tiamat's dark blue ones. They were the same height as each other.

"I'm not apologizing for what I said." Tiamat said, her voice firm. "You know I don't-"

"I'm not asking you to, Tia." Alice replied, sighing and giving a small smirk. "But I think I've told you enough times for you to know that when it comes to my peerage, that regardless of what you think, I don't make wrong choices. I make investments."

Tiamat sighed. She did vaguely remember Alice telling her something like that. Though it was kinda hard to remember through all the-

"Now, anyway." Alice replied. "Fancy coming back to my place? I'm pretty sure I've got a bigger bed than you, last time I checked." the Oldest Gremory gave Tiamat a sultry smirk.

"I'm more into more unconventional places when it comes to what you're talking about." Tiamat replied, as Alice took a step closer to her. "But yeah. Sure."

And the two of them disappeared through a transportation-circle, Alice's hand subconsciously travelling up Tiamat's skirt.

 **Line Break**

A transportation-circle opened up in the living room of Roxas' house, and Roxas, Valian, Xenovia, Asia, Raigeki and Kiyohime emerged from it.

A door (a door that Roxas knew led to the outside pool) opened, and Palutena walked through it, wearing nothing but a shirt that covered what Roxas suspected was a skimpy-as-fuck bikini.

"Oh, hey Roxas." Palutena smiled, walking over to Roxas and giving him a hug, which he returned. "Didn't think you'd be back so soon." she noticed Kiyohime, who was looking at her with thinly-veiled jealousy. "Who's this cutie?"

"New familiar." Roxas replied. "Kiyohime. She's a Dragon."

"I noticed." Palutena replied, momentarily raising an eyebrow. "I'm Palutena, Roxas' wife. Or at least his first one, since he has several." She then turned to Roxas. "Rias and her peerage arrived a while ago. I had Akasha take them out shopping in Athens for a bit, and they'll be back soon."

"Cool." Roxas replied, as he and Palutena released each other from their hug. "You got Katerea to set up bedrooms for them?"

"Yeah, I did." Palutena confirmed. "I swear that she gets off on taking orders."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case." Roxas replied. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go change. Show Kiyo around, will you?"

"Gotcha." Palutena replied, giving Roxas a kiss as he left, and walked up the stairs to the floor that had his bedroom on it. When he was just a couple of steps away from his room, he saw Katerea stepping out of a bedroom a few doors down, and called out to her.

"Hey, Katerea!"

Katerea heard Roxas, and walked over to him, her maid outfit doing a great job of showing off her amazing body.

"Yes, Roxas?" Katerea replied. "How was your trip to the Familiar Forest?"

"Pretty good." Roxas replied. "I got a cute new familiar, and Asia and Xenovia got their familiars alright too. But anyway." he gave a smile. "I seem to remember promising you that we'd have some more fun this morning."

"Yes, I remember that too." Katerea replied, subconsciously rubbing her legs together, a gesture that Roxas instantly noticed.

"Well, why don't I make good on that promise, right now?" the silver Nephalem asked, smirking as Katerea's eyes darkened in submissive lust.

"I would like that a lot." Roxas' brunette maid replied, stepping towards him and pressing her voluptuous body against his. "Master~"

"Then let's get to it." Roxas whispered, opening the door to his bedroom and pulling Katerea in, shutting the door behind them. Roxas was happy that all the walls in his house were laced with sound-proofing spells from top to bottom, else what transpired between him and Katerea that afternoon would've been heard all over the house.

 **And that's the twenty-fifth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Roxas, Asia and Xenovia have all gotten new familiars, we know that Tiamat is the familiar, and often lover, of Alice Gremory (both of whom will be getting with Roxas at at least one point in the fic), and we know what's happened to Katerea. She's been broken down and built up as a sexy maid for her new master, Roxas fucking Gremory. Or Roxas Lucifer, as Katerea preferred to call him.**

 **In case you're wondering about the Familiars, the Darkeater Dragons are based off of Darkeater Midir from Dark Souls 3, the large wolf out of the three wolves Roxas has is Great Grey Wolf Sif from Dark Souls 1, Twinbellows is from Kid Icarus: Uprising, Raigeki is Rassei (Asia's canon familiar) by another name and Kiyohime is from Fate/Grand Order.**

 **Also regarding Tiamat, the reason she hates Ddraig in this fic is because of the reason I stated in the chapter. Not the stolen-treasure reason that Ichibumi gave us in LN Volume 23. That reason is stupid, and not worth the NINTEEN Volumes, over a span of EIGHT YEARS, of anticipating and theorising as to why she hates him so much.**

 **And as for Alice's first three peerage members, I'm very sure at least one of you readers will know who I'm referring to, even if I didn't name-drop them. Will they be in Roxas' harem? Meh, maybe. I dunno. They're just servants of Alice anyways, so even if they were, they'd have to get a taste of Roxas after Alice and Tiamat fucked him, in which case there might not be any of Roxas left.**

 **Anyway,** **what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Tiamat: 109-63-107

Kiyohime: 80-59-90

 **Next Time: Ingvild in the Hospital, Roxas and Imogen Date**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Oh yeah, I had someone who mentioned those guys knocking on my door a couple of weeks ago." Imogen remarked, as she took a gulp of her soda. "Wanda, I think her name was?"_

 **Seeya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Oh, fuck! Roxas, yes! Harder!" Mirajane moaned out, arching her back and clutching at the bedsheets she lay on, spread-eagled, while riding out the pleasure that came with her King's King fucking her. Rias' white-haired Queen let out another unintelligible groan of pleasure as Roxas reached forward and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and kneading them in his hands.

Mirajane's moans gradated to whimpers as Roxas pinched her nipples, and Rias (whose pussy was even more full of cum than Mira's) crawled over to her side.

"Told you that Roxas was amazing." she whispered, her hands gliding over Mira's breasts as well as squeezing them expertly, making the young woman's moans louder. Smirking, Rias leaned over and pressed her lips against her Queen's, silencing her moans and putting on an erotic show for Roxas to enjoy as he continued fucking Mira, to the point that even he couldn't hold back from letting out a stream of his hot load inside her waiting pussy.

Even through Rias' kiss, Mira's moans increased in volume as she herself climaxed, and then dampened down as she panted, recovering from such a harsh fuck-session.

"Hehe." Roxas chuckled as he pulled out of Rias' white-haired Queen and lay beside her (with Rias shifting herself to the other side of the bed in order to make room for her King). "Who knew that you'd kiss a girl with such enthusiasm, Rias?"

"Akeno's been teaching me some of the more... exotic, parts of sex." Rias replied, as she pulled herself closer to Roxas and cuddled him. "Things I know you'll love." she pressed her breasts up against Roxas' arm, and pressed her face in against his shoulder, delivering soft kisses to her King's collarbone.

In the two and a half weeks since Rias had joined his peerage, she sure had become devoted to pleasuring him, Roxas thought. Not that he minded at all.

"And I've been... practising, with her." Rias added. "So of course, I'm gonna be willing to kiss a girl with enthusiasm if I'm being taught by the most enthusiastically sexy woman I know."

"Speaking of things I love." Roxas replied, smirking. "How's about you give my cock a good cleaning?" he adjusted the bedsheets and lifted them off himself, showing off his large cock, glistening with a mixture of his cum, Rias' own pussy-juices and Mirajane's pussy-juices. "You might get some of my load to drink if you're lucky."

"Of course." Rias replied. "Anything to make you feel good, Roxas~"

The young redhead Devil shifted herself down the bed so she was between her King's legs, and after taking Roxas' throbbing member in her soft hands, she guided the tip into her mouth, and began licking all of the juices off Roxas' erection and gulping them down, while Mirajane smiled tiredly at Roxas.

"Well." she remarked. "Now that I've had a taste of it, I know why Rias talked non-stop about how amazing sex is with you, Roxas."

"She isn't the only one." Roxas replied, wrapping an arm around Mirajane and pulling her closer to him, while riding out the pleasure that came with Rias giving him some sweet slow-deep.

"True." Mirajane replied. "But still. You get what I mean."

"I do." Roxas replied, as Rias slowly increased the pace of her sucking him off. "You mean that you'll be coming after me for more sex, right?"

"Once I recover from… what we just did." Mirajane replied. "But yes." She took on a more lustful look as she adjusted her position next to Roxas. "I hope you're ready."

Roxas chuckled as Rias took her mouth off his cock, and swallowed the juices she'd collected.

"If you're implying that you're trying to come after my nephew in the bedroom as well, Mira." Rias spoke to her Queen. "Then you should know that I won't lose to you. Or anyone in my peerage if they come after Roxas."

"More like 'when'." Roxas replied. "I bet you one billion Souls that Kuroka will corrupt Koneko into trying to sleep with me at some point this holiday."

"Two billion." Rias challenged. "Also, Koneko's told me she wants to change her name back to Shirone. We might get it legally changed in the Underworld."

"Done." Roxas replied, grinning. "And good for her." Rias smiled in agreement as she returned to sucking Roxas off, and as Roxas hinted, she ended up receiving a hot load down her throat from Roxas for her trouble.

"Hmm, anyway." Roxas remarked as he sat up and stretched, covering his eyes from the Greek sun entering his bedroom window. "I'm going downstairs for some breakfast. You coming?"

"I'm okay." Rias replied. "I think I'm just gonna relax here for a little bit."

"Same here." Mirajane replied, lying back next to her King. Roxas shrugged.

"Suit yourselves." he replied. "And I'm holding you to that bet, Rias."

The silver-haired Nephalem dressed himself (while taking in the sweet sight of Rias and Mirajane relaxing on the bed, fully naked and with his cum leaking slowly out of them, while occasionally kissing and groping each other), and went downstairs, where several people, as usual, were sat around and relaxing in the kitchen, dining room and living room.

Palutena was sat in the dining room, talking with Asia, Xenovia and Kiba. Katerea, Zest (who had arrived a day or two after Rias and her peerage had settled into Roxas' house, something Roxas didn't mind at all. He certainly enjoyed the idea of having another maid other than Katerea around the house) and Kiyohime were all in the kitchen cooking and chatting to each other.

Kiyo looked up when Roxas entered, and smiled at the sight of her Master (who smiled back) as he went over to Palutena. When he kissed her, Kiyo's face shifted to a look of jealousy for a moment, before she was called by Zest to come and help her with something.

Palutena comically leaned away from Roxas as he approached her.

"Damn, Roxas. You stink hard." she remarked. "Of sweat, cum, Rias and Mirajane. I know three of those four things smell good on their own, but they're not good together. Especially on you."

Before Roxas could reply, Palutena summoned her staff and tapped Roxas on the head with it, triggering a soft blue light to envelop Roxas' body for a couple of seconds, and then dissipate. Palutena sniffed Roxas again, and smiled with satisfaction.

"There. Much better."

"Sorry, love." Roxas shrugged. "But at least that staff comes in real handy."

"It's come in even handier since you gave me a power source for it as a late gift for our 20th anniversary." Palutena replied, looking at the blue orb situated at the top of her staff fondly. "I can only imagine the look on Howard Stark's face when you nabbed it."

Roxas smirked.

"Same." he replied, before his smirk dropped. "Too bad he's dead. Shame too, he was a decent guy."

Roxas gave Palutena another kiss, and walked over to the living room, where he saw Valian, Akeno and Isane talking with each other.

"Morning, you three." Roxas remarked as he plopped down next to Akeno and playfully kissed her.

"Hey." Valian remarked. "You ready to head to the hospital to see Ingvild?"

"Oh yeah." Roxas replied. "Course I am."

"What?" Isane blinked, as she looked at Valian and Roxas. "I didn't hear about this."

"According to one of the doctors at the Sitri Medical Facility in Bitru," Akeno explained. "Ingvild's been asking about Valian and Roxas a lot; she wants to see them. Valian got a call about it around the same time Roxas came back with that cutie Dragon Familiar of his~"

"And Valian and I agreed to come to the hospital in three days time, which is now today." Roxas replied. "Which is what we're doing. Right Val?"

"Yup." Roxas' Queen replied as she adjusted her ponytail, and checked her phone. "I guess we should be heading off."

"Yeah." Roxas replied, standing up. Valian stood up with him, and the two of them left in a transportation-circle of Roxas' creation.

 **Line Break**

Barely five minutes later, Roxas and Valian were walking down a corridor in the Sitri Chief Medical Facility, the sole hospital in the city of Bitru, the capital city of the Sitri Clan's territory, and the largest hospital in the Underworld. It was actually nearly twice as large as the largest hospital in the human world.

But Roxas wasn't focused on that. His eyes were focused on the very nice ass of the nurse that was leading them to Ingvild's room. Or rather, they were until Valian pinched his arm, snapping Roxas out of his momentary perversion, and into taking in what she was saying.

"We moved Ingvild to our specialised private unit when we confirmed that she was of Old Satan descent." the nurse explained. "First time in a while we've had to use this ward for anyone."

"Is she doing okay?" Valian asked, as the three of them stopped outside a large, ornate door that led, presumably, to where Ingvild was.

"She's healthy, yes." The nurse replied, turning around to look at Roxas and Valian. "In a physical sense. But she's... not feeling very good. Lord Wilbert said she'd come out from an extended period of brainwashing, and she's showing all the signs of major guilt over it."

"Would explain a lot." Roxas remarked, as the nurse knocked on the door, and entered. "Ingvild? The visitors you asked for are here."

After a moment, the nurse retreated, and gave Roxas and Valian the go-ahead to enter the room, which they did.

The first thing Roxas noticed when he entered the room was the large flat-screen TV hung up on the wall, opposite the bed that Ingvild was sat in, and that it was playing the Rating Game between Roxas, Sairaorg and Imogen. Specifically, the part that showed Roxas and Sairaorg about to battle each other.

Looking around the room that he, Valian and Ingvild were in, Roxas couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed about how extravegant the room looked, for a hospital unit. He didn't dislike the room, but the choices of furniture and curtains at the windows, just to name two examples, just seemed like the room was trying to look luxurious for luxury's sake, and nothing else.

Style over substance incarnate.

Roxas looked around at Ingvild, who was sat in a large bed, propped up on some pillows, dressed in a white hospital gown, her purple hair down, looking curiously (and slightly nervously) at Roxas and Valian, the latter of whom had pulled up a chair and was settling down in it, next to Ingvild's bed.

"Y-you came…" Ingvild spoke, her orange eyes looking from Roxas to Valian, as she switched off the TV with a remote on her bedside table.

"We came." Roxas replied, pulling up a chair of his own and sitting down next to Valian, while jerking his head at the TV. "Saw you watching our first Rating Game."

"Y-yeah." Ingvild replied, looking down. "I saw you at wh-where..." she took a breath, and continued speaking. "Where I woke up, and the nurse who you were with just now brought me a DVD of that Rating Game when I mentioned you were there."

"I see." Valian chuckled. "Very flattering. But what do you mean by 'woke up'?"

"Well, when that big Incubus- Wilbert, I think his name was –brought me here, he mentioned that I'd been under some... brainwashing." Ingvild replied. Roxas noticed that she seemed to have some difficulty saying the word. "When I... came out from under that, I felt like I was waking up from sleeping. One of the doctors told me that that's what coming out of b-brainwashing feels like."

"Okay..." Valian replied. "Forgive me for asking, but are you... feeling alright?"

At the question, Ingvild looked down at her hands, as she clutched the blanket she was sat with. Roxas noticed that her eyes were becoming slightly watery.

"I'm terrified." she blurted out after a moment's silence. "I have no idea what I did under... you know, and I know the Old Satan Faction are bad people! They could've made me hurt people, innocent people, or even... even...!" Evidently, Ingvild couldn't hold in her emotions, and put her head in her hands, beginning to cry.

"I don't even know how long I was brainwashed for!" Ingvild sobbed, her tears falling onto her blanket, which she used to wipe her eyes. "I could've done so much horrible stuff while-" the purple-haired Leviathan descendent let out a small gasp as Valian got up from her seat, leaned over Ingvild, and wrapped her arms around her.

Ingvild looked so shocked that she immediately stopped crying. The tears just ran down her face as Valian hugged her.

"Listen to me, Ingvild." Valian spoke softly to the Leviathan descendent. "Don't focus on what you might or might not have done while under the brainwashing influence of some cunt Old Satan Faction leader. Just focus on one thing and one thing only: That wasn't you."

"Huh?" Ingvild blinked. Valian continued.

"You were being controlled. That's what brainwashing is." Valian spoke, as she looked calmly, but unblinkingly, into Ingvild's eyes. "What you might have done? Or might not have done? Right up to fighting Wilbert until he snapped you out of it? That was the will of whoever the hell put you into that brainwashing trance. Not you. From what I can tell, you're a kind, sweet person who wouldn't hurt anything. Understand me?"

"I- yes." Ingvild replied, nervously. "It... it wasn't me."

"Good. Progress already." Valian replied. "Hey. I've got an idea." she added, standing up. "I'll be right back." She disappeared through a transportation-circle for a moment or two, before she returned, with a plush toy of a white Dragon with golden spines on its back in her hand.

Ingvild immediately looked at the plushie with interest, and Roxas smiled to himself, without Ingvild seeing.

He'd given Valian that very same plushie for her 15th birthday as a gift, and she loved it so much that she'd almost broken down crying at that very moment. And just over four years on, she was giving it to Ingvild.

A cute gesture, Roxas thought.

"You know, Ingvild?" Valian spoke to Ingvild, as she knelt down so she was on a level with her. "Someone really special to me, more special than anyone could really know, gave this to me some time ago, at a really important point in my life. They told me to look at this plushie, and let it be a reminder of how far I've come, not just on the outside, in terms of power, but on the inside as well."

Roxas smile increased by a minute amount. He remembered saying those words to Valian, almost exactly as his Queen had recited them. Valian held the plushie up, and placed it on the bed next to Ingvild.

"I want you to have it." Valian replied. "And while you're still here, while you're still coming to terms with your fear, your potential guilt, just look at this and remember... that it wasn't you. You weren't in control. It wasn't your fault. You're a good person." She pushed the plushie towards Ingvild. "Will you do that for me?"

"I will!" Ingvild smiled, scooping up the plushie and hugging it tightly to her chest (which was very large, now that Roxas got a good look at it. Slightly bigger than Valian's, he'd wager). "Thank you so much, Valian!"

"No problem." Valian replied, sitting back down. "And once you're out of here, and with people who care about you, you can remember how far you've come, since I gave you that plushie."

Ingvild then proceeded to lean over and hug Valian, and Roxas' Queen was all too happy to hug back. Roxas smiled at the sight of Valian managing to cheer Ingvild up, and pulled his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated, signalling a call.

One look at the caller ID, and Roxas was up on his feet.

"I'm gonna step out for a minute." he remarked to Valian and Ingvild. "Work stuff."

Valian nodded, and gave Roxas the thumbs-up, as Roxas stepped out of the unit, and answered the call.

"Hey, Kirnk. What's up?"

 **Line Break**

Idly brushing a few strands of his hair out of his face, Roxas came onto the landing of the top floor of the apartment complex that Imogen had told him she lived at. It was in the most high-class and rich (on average) neighbourhoods in the whole of New York City, and Roxas had to admit that, despite not being the type of person who'd enjoy the city life, he suspected that if he lived in a place like this, he would probably be able to get used to it.

Getting to the door of Imogen's penthouse home, he knocked on the door, and waited.

It was about a minute before the door opened, and he was greeted by the sight of Imogen Belial standing in the doorway, in a position that he hadn't seen her in before.

Her hair was damp, and she was holding a towel to it as she looked Roxas up and down. The Belial Heiress had a black tank top on, and no red leather jacket. However, she sported a pair of red leather trousers, which Roxas guessed she had put on rather hastily, given that the fly in her pants wasn't done up, and he could see her black underwear when his eyes made the inevitable trip past Imogen's impressive bust and down at her crotch.

"Hey." Imogen greeted Roxas, a smile on her face. "Glad you could come."

"I'm glad I'm here." Roxas replied. "But is it a bad time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Imogen's current appearance.

"Nah." The ebony-haired Belial Heiress replied, pulling the towel off her with a flourish and throwing it away. "Just jumped out of the shower. Barely had the time to pull my pants on when you knocked on the door."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "Though I'm surprised you'd care enough to do something so trivial."

"Not all of us are the grandchildren of the Queen of the Sex Demons." Imogen retorted, a smirk on her visage. "Someone who cared so little about clothing that she was rumoured to have showed up to a gathering stark-ass naked when she didn't have the time to put on a dress."

"I'll have to ask her if that's true or not." Roxas replied, as Imogen allowed him in.

Imogen's abode was a really nice-looking place. All the rooms, the living room, the kitchen and what looked like a home bar, seemed to be connected to each other without any doors (there was only one door in the whole area, which Roxas suspected led to Imogen's bedroom), which (helped along by the fact that the whole apartment looked relatively tidy) contributed to how large the apartment really was, in Roxas' opinion.

The only thing that looked remotely out of place throughout the whole scene was a pair of open, empty boxes of what Roxas guessed was some kind of fast food, situated on a coffee-table that sat in front of a large TV (which, like in Alice's penthouse, was a TV that Roxas' own tech company had manufactured, Roxas saw the company's logo at the bottom of the TV), which was broadcasting a news feed regarding the rebuilding of the city of Novi Grad, the capital city of Sokovia.

"Had a bit of a party last night?" Roxas asked of Imogen, gesturing to the boxes.

"Kinda." Imogen replied. "Cana came over a couple of nights ago and we just chilled and watched a few movies together. Fun stuff." she snapped her fingers at the two boxes, and they burst into black flame, and it only took five or so seconds before the boxes were gone, with not even ashes remaining.

"Sounds fun." Roxas replied, before looking up at the TV, as did Imogen.

"Yeah, it was." she replied, before blinking. "You heard about this whole Sokovia thing?"

"I did, a couple of days ago." Roxas replied. "At least it was a bunch of robots they're kicking the shit out of, rather than me."

"Wait, what?" Imogen looked at Roxas, as the turned off the TV and walked over to the large fridge in the kitchen, opened it and pulled out a soda can. She then opened it, and didn't react when a small bit of it bubbled onto her hand. "You've fought the Avengers?"

"Well, when there were six of them." Roxas replied. "As I understand it, there's rather more than six now. Or rather, more than six that can be considered affiliated with that title."

"Oh yeah, I had someone who mentioned those guys knocking on my door a couple of weeks ago." Imogen remarked, as she took a gulp of her soda. "Wanda, I think her name was?" The Devil/Dragon Hybrid shrugged. "Anyway. I want to hear about one of the three people who've ever beaten me in a Rating Game fighting Earth's City-Destroying Heroes."

"Gladly." Roxas replied, as he and Imogen sat down, and he began to tell his tale of how he'd fought Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, a descendent of the Strongest Norse God, and a pair of weak spies.

By the end of it, Imogen had a look of childlike wonder on her face (which made sense, as going by their respective ages, Imogen was a child in comparison to Roxas), combined with a look of amusement.

"Did you really have to turn Hawkeye into a goddamn Skyrim joke?" she asked, before adding. "And I heard through Wanda that Black Widow, whose real name is Natalia, or Natasha, Romanoff, by the way, had to have her pelvis remade."

Roxas sniggered.

"Her fault that she tried to arrest me." he replied. "What's that Wanda person like?"

"Eh, she's nice enough." Imogen replied, taking another gulp of her drink. "Seemed a little self-doubting, though." Roxas looked at Imogen with curiosity, and she elected to elaborate. "Just one of those things that you could tell when you looked at someone, you know?"

"I see." Roxas replied, adjusting his position on the chair. "Anyway. What do you wanna do today, now that I'm here?"

"I dunno." Imogen replied. "Pizza?"

 **Line Break**

And that was just what Roxas and Imogen (who was now wearing her trademark jacket) did.

Within an hour, the two Devil Hybrids were sat on a bench, munching on some shared pizza, with neither of them doing anything but enjoying the other's company. Well, that and sharing Imogen's headphones as the Rolling Stones played through her phone.

As Roxas finished his slice of pizza and reached for another within seconds of the best food ever created sliding down his throat, he spoke up.

"Imogen?"

"Hmm?" Imogen hummed as she took a large bite out of her pizza.

"Why did you ask me out?" Roxas asked. Imogen took an intake of breath at the question as she looked back at Roxas.

"Why'd you ask?" The Belial Heiress replied. "I just wanted to hang out, is all."

"Oh, really?" Roxas raised his eyebrows, staring at Imogen for a second. "Okay."

"What, do you not believe me?" Imogen stared back, her voice becoming slightly sharper.

"Not in the slightest." Roxas replied, bluntly, before chuckling. "Forgive me, but I'm not sure that you'd..." he began counting on his hands. "Get nervous about asking me on this date, calling it a date, celebrated like you'd gotten a new game for your birthday when I accepted your offer for the date, given me your number, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Imogen cut across Roxas, defensively. "I had something else in mind when I asked you out!"

"I thought so." Roxas replied. "So what was that something else you had in mind? Sex, right?"

Imogen's face went pink as Roxas mentioned sex.

"Well, not exactly." she replied. "It was more to do with… me. My Dragon side."

"Ahh." Roxas replied. "Something tells me this should be a more private discussion."

"It's New York City, Roxas." Imogen replied. "No-one's gonna listen to something we're saying."

"True." Roxas replied. "Well, what about your Dragon-side?"

"Well, ever since the Rating Game we had," Imogen began. "Since I lost, I'd begun having... visions, and dreams, about you. Sometimes of the lewd variety."

Roxas snorted, and Imogen continued.

"Vritra then told me that this was a sign of my Dragon side submitting to you, since you'd bested me in combat." Imogen replied. "And when that happens, the most likely thing that happens is that the Dragon who lost the battle ends up choosing the being the bested them as a mate."

"Ahh, I got you." Roxas nodded, as he stood up, and threw the pizza box (which was now empty, given that he and Imogen had been eating while talking) into the nearest bin. Imogen stood up as well, and the two of them began walking.

"And I thought..." Imogen looked down, then up at Roxas. "That asking you out would be a good way to... break it to you?"

Roxas nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense." he replied. "That's smart. You're smart. I like you."

"You've said that to me once already." Imogen giggled.

"I know." Roxas replied. "Just thought I'd reiterate."

"Fair enough." Imogen shrugged, before looking back at Roxas. "You seem... pretty calm about the fact that I'm basically destined to be sleeping with you."

"Eh, when you've slept with about 400 women, it kinda comes to you naturally." Roxas replied, looking amused at Imogen's taken-aback look. "Okay, that number's a bit of an exaggeration. And most of them were one-night stands, anyway."

"At least you'll know what you're doing when we get to the bedroom." Imogen replied.

"And don't I know it." Roxas calmly retorted. "But in all seriousness, I've dealt with a similar situation to the one you're in now. With Valian. But it was more subtle than with you."

"Elaborate?" Imogen blinked with curiosity.

"Gladly." Roxas replied. "It started like your situation did, with me beating Valian in a fight. It was just a sparring session, nothing major, but I'd ended up knocking Valian clean out. One of those clean 'one hit, drops like a tone of bricks' knock-outs."

Imogen giggled, and Roxas continued.

"Then about a month later, I remember her asking me when I was going to come back to the Grigori, since I'd just started hanging out with Penemue at the time."

"Azazel's oldest daughter?" Imogen asked.

"And head of the porn company I own, yeah." Roxas replied. "But anyway, Valian asked me if I was going to come back to the Grigori again, I said I would, then I did. After that, instead of her wanting me to come visit her, it was her coming to visit me every week or so. Then it was every day or so. And then it came to the point that she was sneaking into my bed while I was asleep, and..." he gave a short exhale through his nose. "I think you can guess what happened next."

"Yup." Imogen replied. "Sex."

"Lots of it." Roxas replied. "And now, you know where we're at now. She lives with me permanently and only really leaves for summons, fighting the occasional Stray Devil, or going on missions for the Grigori."

"Makes sense." Imogen replied. "How long did this take place over?"

"About a year." Roxas replied. "I guess it's because she's got a Dragon Sacred Gear as opposed to being directly part-Drag- oof!"

Roxas looked down as something small bumped into him, and saw a familiar head of blonde hair and ponytail. He recognised the person still further when she looked up at him with her golden eyes, though Imogen was the first to speak.

"Kunou?"

"Hello, Imogen!" Kunou greeted the Belial Heiress cheerfully as she let go of Roxas and bowed her head to him. "Hello, Roxas."

"Hey, Kunou." Roxas rubbed the young kitsune's hair. "Surprising to see you here."

"Where's your mom?" Imogen asked. Kunou simply turned around and pointed down the street, which, when Roxas and Imogen looked, Yasaka and someone else were walking towards them.

The woman with Yasaka was a fair-skinned young woman that looked to be a year or two younger than Imogen. She had amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this was a white, sleeveless, high-necked crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo.

She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a colour gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm was a dethatched sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons were wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf was wrapped around her neck. She had a book in her hand, and when Yasaka stopped close to Roxas, she opened the book and began reading it.

"Well, hello Roxas." Yasaka greeted Roxas, reaching out and gently touching Roxas' face. "It's nice to see you in a situation that isn't, well... I won't say, given that Kunou is here." she finished, looking fondly down at her daughter.

"Fair enough." Roxas replied. "And it's more surprising than anything to see you here. In one of the largest cities in the world. What are the odds, huh?"

Yasaka laughed.

"Yes, it is rather surprising to see you here." Yasaka replied, smiling at Roxas before looking at Imogen and inclining her head. "It's nice to see you here as well, Imogen. You here on a date with Roxas?"

"Yeah." Imogen replied, shoving her hands in the pockets of the jacket she was wearing. Yasaka licked her lips.

"Lucky you. Roxas is a lovely person. In more than one way~" she added, slyly winking at Roxas, who didn't react, until he spoke up again.

"Speaking of you, I heard you lose your power if you're away from Kyoto." Roxas replied. "So...?"

"Oh, I'll be fine if I'm out of the city for only a short time." Yasaka replied. "A full day at most. And since I only arrived here with Kunou and Blake here only an hour or so ago for a bit of sightseeing, I'll be just fine."

She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Roxas' neck in a short, yet tender, kiss.

"I hope we can spend some quality time together, Roxas." she whispered, before leaning in closer to his ear, and licking it. "My mate~" she added, quiet as a breath, before pulling back and walking away, with Kunou and Blake (who was still reading her book) following her.

 **Line Break**

"So, Azazel comes up to me, wearing the tightest fucking jeans I've ever seen," Roxas chuckled, holding a glass of alcohol in his hand while sat at Imogen's home bar. Imogen was behind the counter, pouring a drink for herself. "Dude's got nice legs, let me tell you."

Imogen laughed as she took a drink from her own glass. Roxas had just gotten into a story about how he and Azazel had gotten into a dare contest while Roxas was dating Penemue.

"And he says 'Roxas, I'm gonna go to that gay bar like you dared me, but I've got a dare for you in return. The biggest dare I've ever given you'." He took a gulp. "He says 'I dare you to sneak onto Themyscira, seduce an Amazon, have sex with them, then come back with their underwear. If you can do that, you've got the balls to take Penemue as one of your wives'."

"Did you do it?" Imogen asked, momentarily stifling a burp.

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "That night. Within the month, me and Penemue were married. Worth nearly getting caught and castrated."

"That's hilarious." Imogen smiled as she took a gulp from her drink. "You fucking madman." She then leant forward on the counter. "So, what was the Amazon you slept with like? Was it that Diana girl I've heard about?"

"Hell no." Roxas replied. "Definitely not. I know she's a hot piece of ass but- you know-"

"Feminist?" Imogen raised an eyebrow in understanding.

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "At least Azazel challenged me to fuck an Amazon, not put up with their spouted shit." He downed the rest of his drink, gulped it down, and burped. "Excuse me."

Imogen just laughed.

"It's fine." she assured Roxas, as she vaulted over the counter and sat next to the silver-haired Nephalem. "Though Azazel does have a point. If you've got the balls to sneak onto an island full of warrior women who are basically black widow spiders in warrior-woman form, seduce one of their own, fuck them- how was the sex, by the way?"

"Pretty good." Roxas replied. "Helps that the Amazon in question I slept with was at the very least an 8. Maybe an 8.5. You're a 9 by the way."

"Cool." Imogen replied, blushing for a moment. "Anyway, if you've got the balls to do all that, escape, and live to tell the tale, then you've got the balls for, well..." She smirked, looking directly into Roxas' red eyes with her own grey ones. "Anything, probably."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. He and Imogen stood up, off their respective seats, and leant towards each other. Their lips were centimetres away from locking with each other, but before that could happen, there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck." Imogen breathed. She stepped away from Roxas (who smelt both alcohol and vanilla on her breath) and walked towards the door. After adjusting herself slightly, she pulled the door open. "Oh, hey Wanda. Didn't think you'd be coming tonight."

Imogen stepped aside, and Roxas saw the aforementioned Wanda stepping into the room. Wanda was a pale-skinned, brown-haired woman with aqua-green eyes, looking to be in her early-to-mid-twenties, and looked to be of Eastern European complexion. She wore a red leather jacket, very similar to Imogen's, that went down to just below her knees, a black and red corset top that was slightly unzipped at the top, a pair of black leather pants, similar to Imogen's, and a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees.

She immediately saw Roxas standing where Imogen had left him, and in an instant, her eyes widened and her whole body seemed to tense up. Roxas was unmoved, while instantly thinking that she must have been told about him from the other Avengers.

Imogen looked between Roxas and Wanda, and Roxas could tell that she was thinking along the same lines as him. She stepped forward and opened her mouth, but Wanda spoke first, with an Eastern European accent.

"Imogen, what is... he, doing here?"

"Who, me?" Roxas asked, faking innocence and mockingly pointing to himself.

"Roxas and I are on a date." Imogen replied, her eyes meeting Wanda's. "I know you've been told about his fight with the original six Avengers, but don't try and do anything rash, Wanda. Least of all in my house." A dark aura began to surround Imogen as her stare hardened, and Wanda relaxed, seeming to back down. As she did, Imogen did as well.

"Just out of curiosity," Roxas remarked, as he sat down on the stool he was sat on minutes earlier, before pointing at Wanda. "Wanda, right?"

"Yes." Wanda replied.

"'Kay." Roxas replied. "Anyway, just out of curiosity, what were you told about my altercation with the Avengers? And who told you?"

"Natasha told me what happened." Wanda replied. "She told me that you were offered a place in the Avengers after you fought the Norse God of Mischief-"

'So, she knows the supernatural is a thing.' Roxas thought. 'Good to know.'

"And you attacked them for it." Wanda continued. "Wrecking Clint's knee, shattering Steve's arm and destroying Natasha's pelvis to the point that she had to summon a Devil to come and heal her. She got the job done, no problem, but according to Natasha, she was... weird."

"Alright." Roxas replied. "Was that all she told you?"

"Yes." Wanda replied.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Roxas replied. "Tony Stark was the one who started the fight. I attacked back, sending him fucking flying, by the way, which was what caused the other five Avengers to attack me, causing the fight. She ever mention that?"

"N-no." Wanda replied, though she inwardly thought that she'd like to have seen Roxas attacking Tony Stark to the point that he sent him flying.

"And speaking of Natasha," Roxas continued. "After I got into a one-on-one scrap with the big green guy, she tried to arrest me. She ever mention that either?"

"No." Wanda replied, looking down. "She didn't mention that either."

"Well, that's what happened." Roxas replied. "And as far as I know, Natasha's the only one who has a grudge from what happened. According to Steve, at least."

"I... I see." Wanda replied, making a mental note to ask Steve about that when she got back to the New Avengers Facility.

"Want something to drink, Wanda?" Imogen asked. "Since you've come all this way to see me. And Roxas."

"Yes, that would be nice." Wanda replied.

It was about half an hour that Wanda stayed, drinking for a bit and talking with Imogen and Roxas, but when she decided that now was the time to leave, the young Maximoff found herself with a better opinion of Roxas than she came into Imogen's apartment with.

The second she closed the door, and her footsteps faded away, Imogen turned back to Roxas. She walked towards him, shedding her jacket and lazily tossing it into a corner, downing the rest of her drink, and looking at him.

"So, Roxas." Imogen remarked, leaning in close to the silver Gremory, and licking her lips. "Where were we?"

"I think we were about here." Roxas replied, as the two Devil hybrids pressed their lips against each other's, and closed their eyes in unison as they melted into each other.

 **And that's the 26** **th** **chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Mirajane now got a taste of why Roxas is so great in bed, we've had a cute scene between Valian and Ingvild (who may or may not become a major player in the future), and Roxas and Imogen's long-awaited date. I know she's one of my more popular OCs, so most of you will (hopefully) be happy with seeing her again. Also Yasaka, Kunou and Blake (from RWBY. She'll be showing up again when we inevitably end up in Kyoto) are here too.**

 **And Roxas, the madman, actually slept with a fucking Amazon warrior. I know some people will be wondering whether or not it was Diana Prince (aka Wonder Woman) that Roxas slept with despite Roxas himself saying that it wasn't Diana that he slept with, but let me reiterate that Roxas did not sleep with Diana. She won't be in his harem. He's already got a half-Greek Goddess for a wife, and let's not forget Aphrodite eyeing him up whenever the mood strikes her.**

 **And Wanda Maximoff (who's probably in my Top 5 favourite MCU characters, along with (in no particular order) Thanos, Dr. Strange, Tony and Gamora) is here too. She may or may not become Imogen's Pact Magician in the future.**

 **Anything else I should say? Oh yeah. Captain Marvel sucks. Don't see it.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

Blake: 83-57-85

Wanda: 86-64-89

 **Next Time: Lemon Guaranteed, A Meeting**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Well, I don't think what I have to report could be worse than a bunch of supernatural Nazis mobilizing for war," Wukong stated. "But..." he sighed. "Cao Cao's gone rouge."_

 **Seeya!**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The door to Imogen's bedroom was flung open as Imogen and Roxas walked through it, arms around each other and locked at the lips.

A small moan of longing escaped Imogen as Roxas momentarily pulled away from her, in order to pull off his shirt and throw it into a corner, revealing his toned body to the gorgeous young Dragon.

"Holy. Shit." Imogen whispered, her grey eyes on Roxas, who just smirked.

"You like?" He asked, teasingly. The only reply he got was Imogen walking forward and pushing Roxas onto her bed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You'd fucking better." Imogen let out a low growl as she pulled off her tank-top and flung it into a corner, revealing a sweet black bra, ripped off her leather pants to reveal the thong Roxas caught a glimpse of earlier in the day, and stalked towards Roxas, licking her lips.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Crawling onto the bed, Imogen reached towards Roxas, grabbed his pants (which a rather large tent was forming inside), and began roughly undoing them. When she did, she pulled them off, and ended up taking his boxers with them, revealing Roxas' dick, which took Imogen by surprise and smacked her in the face as it sprung free from its confinements.

"My, my~" Imogen took Roxas' cock in her soft hand and squeezed it lightly. "Turns out your mini-Roxas isn't so mini."

"I've been told." Roxas replied. "By a LOT of women."

"And I'll be another to add to the count." Imogen smirked. "I'll just have to make sure I make this a really great night. For the both of us~"

Imogen continued to jerk Roxas' cock off for a bit before lowering her face towards it, and engulfing Roxas' cock in the warm vacuum that was her mouth.

"Mmm~" Roxas moaned, lying back and allowing Imogen to bob her head up and down his cock for a few minutes, just riding out the pleasure for those few minutes, before Imogen unexpectedly took her mouth off his cock, and started sucking on his balls, while stroking his cock, slowly and deliberately.

"Hmm~!" Roxas groaned, having to bite down on his lip to stop the moan from being too loud. Imogen, with Roxas' balls still in his mouth, giggled.

"You like that?" Imogen asked, her voice muffled. "There's a lot more tricks where that came from. You can thank my porn mags for that."

She took her mouth off Roxas' balls and jerked her head towards a shelf, where Roxas could see at least 20 issues of the porn magazine that his porn company put out.

'No problem.' Roxas remarked, mentally, as Imogen began layering kisses all over Roxas' footlong, interspersed with licking all over the lightly-pulsating tip of her date's cock. "Hmm, fuck!"

When Roxas reflexively bucked his hips, Imogen, quickly getting an idea, knelt upright and reached behind her in order to unclasp her bra, let it fall onto the bed (revealing her breasts, which were bigger than Palutena's), and then throw it onto the floor. She then lent back down, wrapped her tits around Roxas' cock, and began rocking them up and down.

Roxas could only hold in his orgasm for barely a moment before several streams of cum shot out of his cock, most of which landed on Imogen's breasts and some of it on her face and around her mouth.

"Hmm~" Imogen licked some of Roxas' cum up from around her face and swallowed it. "Tasty."

"I'm glad you think so." Roxas replied, smiling slightly as Imogen slid off the bed, and quickly removed the thong that she was wearing, leaving her completely naked.

The Belial Heiress got back on her bed, and straddled Roxas, reaching down in order to spread her pussy-lips. Without a word, she raised herself up, and then let herself fall, impaling herself on Roxas' cock, the sensation of which caused both beings to moan loudly.

"F-fuck!" Roxas got out an intelligible word beyond his moans. "Were you not a virgin before now? I didn't feel your-"

Imogen leant forward and pressed a finger against Roxas' lips.

"No, I was a virgin before today." she replied. "I just had a bit of practise with myself last night with some toys. Which I stole from Serafall."

"Ahh~ okay." Roxas replied as Imogen leant back, and began quickly bouncing her hips up and down on top of Roxas'. "Hmm~"

"Still sensitive?" Imogen licked her lips and continued to ride the silver Nephalem. "I don't doubt you're used to this."

"Yeah, I am." Roxas admitted. "But- hmm~"

"But nothing." Imogen replied, slowing down momentarily. "Just let this happen, Roxas."

And let this happen Roxas did. Choosing to just lie back and let Imogen bounce her sexy body on top of his. The black-haired half-Dragon leant forward and rested her hands on Roxas' chest for the purpose of riding him with more ferocity.

The loud slapping that came with Imogen's hips slamming down onto Roxas' a couple of times per second was music to Imogen's ears, as it just seemed to encourage her to keep going, and do it harder. Along with that, Imogen got the bright idea to lightly twist Roxas' nipples, which the light pain causing Roxas (who was feeling the beginnings of his second orgasm of the night) to shiver, and begin thrusting up into Imogen's tight cunt.

"HMM~!" Imogen groaned as Roxas' cock flew in and out of her cunt, which was slowly tightening around said cock. "Fuck, Roxas! So good! I-!" Imogen then let out a loud shriek of pleasure as her cunt clamped down around Roxas' cock, triggering him to shoot another couple of large streams of cum inside Imogen's cunt.

Imogen groaned loudly, closing her eyes and riding out the pleasure of Roxas' cum flying inside her as she sat on top of him.

"First time getting cummed inside, huh?" Roxas remarked, sitting up with his cock still inside Imogen, who nodded lightly. "Heheh. The first time's always the... well... fuck it. I'm not gonna bullshit my way through that sentence."

Roxas then pulled a quick movement with his legs, holding onto Imogen (who gave a yelp of surprise) as he did so, so his cock stayed inside her. Once the move was done, he was the one on top, looking down at Imogen, who was lying on the bed under him.

"Hmm..." Imogen smiled, looking up at Roxas through half-lidded eyes. "Fuck me, Roxas. Fuck me and make me scream how much I love being taken by my mate~"

"As you wish, you gorgeous little princess." Roxas replied, pulling half-out of Imogen's cunt, and then thrusting back in with such ferocity that Imogen actually screamed, out-loud, though her screams were silenced by Roxas leaning forward and crashing his lips against hers. "As you wish."

"OHH, fuck!" Imogen yelled, as Roxas, not even considering the notion of showing mercy, began thrusting at speed inside her, several times per second. The half-Dragon could barely hold in her loud moans of pleasure as Roxas reached down and twisted her nipples, though in reply, she found herself moving her hips in conjunction with Roxas' as he pounded her. "Shit! Fuck yes, Roxas!"

"You like that, Imogen?" Roxas smirked, his hands trailing down to Imogen's waist as he pounded her.

"Fuck yeah!" Imogen moaned, her breasts bouncing with every thrust Roxas made into her half-Dragon cunt. Imogen reached up and held onto the headboard of her bed, and wrapped her legs around Roxas' back, locking him in tight, something which made Roxas smirk.

"Oh, you like that, right?" the silver Nephalem asked, suddenly lifting Imogen up and off the bed. "Then you're gonna love this."

With his dick still inside Imogen, Roxas walked over to the wall just by Imogen's bed, pushed her up against it (while she was still raised, her legs around Roxas' back) and returned to thrusting inside her.

"F-fuck!" Imogen groaned, her arousal skyrocketing at the new sex position she was in, completely unable to see, or feel, anything but Roxas, her mate, just thrusting up into her. "R-Roxas, I'm gonna-!"

"Do it." Roxas replied, holding his hand over Imogen's mouth. "I know what you're gonna do, Imogen. Fucking do it all over my dick, you dirty Dragon."

Roxas' dirty talk only amplified Imogen's arousal, which only made her climax come faster. Along with it, the Belial Heiress found herself squirting all over Roxas (who, incidentally, had just came for the second time of the night right inside her pussy) for half a minute, during which her legs became weaker and weaker, and eventually unlocked around Roxas' legs, dropping back to the floor.

"F-fuck." Imogen groaned, as she shakily walked over to her bed and lay down on it, with Roxas soon joining her. "That was insane."

"You bet it was." Roxas replied. "Insanely fun, that is."

"Yeah." Imogen concurred, her nose twitching as she panted. "Hang on."

"What?" Roxas sat up. "What is it?"

"I think I can smell someone here." Imogen replied, also sitting up. "Not the two of us, though."

"Really?" Roxas replied, briefly considering drawing Excalibur Galatine.

"Yeah." Imogen replied.

"Well, shit." Another female voice, one that Roxas and Imogen both instantly recognised, spoke. "I thought I'd get away with being a spectator."

After a few seconds, Yasaka then faded into the room. She had her fox-ears and fox-tails out, she was wearing a dark pink set of lingerie, and she had one hand rubbing around inside her panties.

"Yasaka?" Imogen spoke, slightly indignantly. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Well, since anyone with a brain could tell that you and Roxas were going to be all over each other when you got the chance," Yasaka shrugged, taking her fingers out of her pussy and licking them seductively. "I had the idea of joining you. But you seemed to have gotten started without me~" she pouted cutely for a moment, before shrugging and beginning to shed her bra and panties.

"Any other reasons?" Roxas asked, his dick (which had softened slightly after cumming inside Imogen for the second time) beginning to grow hard again.

"Well, beyond me fancying another session with my mate~" Yasaka licked her lips and walked towards the bed. "I remembered that I'd never got the chance to truly say thanks to Imogen, since she played a good part in saving Kunou from the Old Satan Faction."

Imogen blinked, and then seemed to remember what Yasaka was talking about, as she gave a small nod.

Yasaka nodded in return, and crawled onto the bed in front of Imogen, gently holding her down with one hand.

"Now, let's see." Yasaka's ears twitched with arousal as her eyes trailed down Imogen's body (which was shining slightly due to sweat), and settled on her pussy, which was leaking with Roxas' cum. The blonde kitsune licked her lips at the sight of it, before leaning down and beginning to pleasure Imogen with her tongue.

"HMM!" Imogen threw her head back and moaned at the new feeling of having her cunt licked as opposed to fucked, and could only think of clutching onto her bedsheets as Yasaka stuck her tongue directly inside her and licked around, catching as much of Roxas' love juice as she could, and savouring the taste.

"You like?" Yasaka asked, opening her mouth and showing her Roxas' cum resting on her tongue. As Imogen nodded, Yasaka closed her mouth and swallowed the cum in it. "Good. Now." Yasaka then spread Imogen's legs with her hands, holding them open in order to get further into the Devil/Dragon Hybrid's cunt. "Let's- ahh~"

"You didn't think I'd just sit out of such a hot scene, did you Yasaka?" Roxas' voice came from behind Yasaka, as his cock slowly entered her.

"Hmm~ no." Yasaka replied, as she dragged her tongue across Imogen's pussy. "In fact, I'm surprised you didn't join in earlier."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, pulling halfway out of Yasaka and then roughly thrusting into her again, making Yasaka moan loudly. More moans came out of her as Roxas continued to thrust into her, though they were muffled by Imogen pushing her head closer to her pussy.

"Ohh, shit!" Yasaka moaned. "Roxas, you're so- ahh!"

"I'm so what?" Roxas asked, gently pulling on one of Yasaka's tails, and stroking the tip of it with his thumb. "I'm so what, Yasaka?"

"Y-you're so f-fucking big!" Yasaka moaned, her eyes closed as she rode out the pleasure of getting rammed from behind by Roxas. "Fuck me with that thick cock and make me scream how much I love you!"

"Oh, I will." Roxas replied, lifting his hand up and delivering a heavy smack to Yasaka's ass, making her whimper in pleasure. "I fucking will."

Roxas' thrusting speed increased even further as Yasaka continued to eat Imogen out, and soon enough, Roxas had Yasaka climaxing and squirting all over his crotch, and more specifically, his cock. However, Roxas refused to stop his thrusts until he'd came (as he'd came countless times before, given the number of times Yasaka had summoned him) right inside his favourite kitsune's (said favourite kitsune had stopped eating Imogen out, given that she'd came as well, and was just riding out the pleasure of being mercilessly pounded by Roxas) waiting cunt.

And cum he did, squirting more than he'd ever done into Imogen, right into Yasaka, and then pulled out, before flopping onto Imogen's bed, face-first.

"You..." Roxas panted. "You weren't in heat, were you?"

"Oh, no." Yasaka replied. "My heat cycle isn't for a few months. Though when it happens... you know I know your feelings on having kids."

Imogen raised an eyebrow, and Yasaka explained it to her, after finding the energy to stand up on her own two legs.

"Basically, Roxas wants Palutena to be the mother of his first child, since she was his first wife."

"Ahh." Imogen nodded. "That makes sense."

"Not disappointed, are you, Imogen?" Roxas asked, flipping himself over onto his back.

"Nooo..." Imogen replied, drawling out the 'no' as she took a few breaths and lightly fingered herself. "I might want kids in the future, but it's not something I'm looking for right now."

"Fair enough." Yasaka spoke, stretching herself. "Hey, Imogen, you got any sex toys lying around? I have a feeling that we could spice tonight up a little more with some of those."

"Bedside drawer." Imogen lazily gestured to it, and Yasaka walked over to it, opened it, and rumaged around through it.

"Hmm." Yasaka smirked. "Vibrators, dildos, butt-plugs, my, my~" She looked over at Imogen. "Someone's stocked up on- hmm. This looks nice." She reached into the drawer and pulled out what Roxas instantly recognised as a strap-on, of the double-ended variety.

Roxas recognised that particular strap-on as one that Serafall had used on him during the three-sex marathon that they had gone on in the aftermath of the Kokabiel incident.

"So, Imogen." Yasaka spoke softly, attaching the strap-on to herself, and inserting one part of it into her pussy (which was leaking from Roxas' cum). "What do you say to a bit of double-teaming?"

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

 **Line Break**

So, as it turned out, Imogen was very open to the idea of getting double-teamed by Roxas and Yasaka. As long as she and Roxas got to double-team Yasaka again after they were done with her.

And as long as she and Yasaka got to double-team Roxas (as Imogen had another strap-on in that drawer of hers) and- well, you get the point.

The short of it was that it was well past midnight when Roxas, Imogen and Yasaka lay, all finally spent, on Imogen's bed, cuddling each other.

"Dear Amaterasu..." Yasaka whispered. "That was a way better time than I anticipated having tonight."

"Same." Roxas and Imogen replied, simultaneously. Yasaka gently licked Roxas' sweaty chest, and hummed.

"I might have to summon the pair of you for threesomes in the future." the blonde kitsune smiled. "Once I've recovered from such an amazing night."

"Sure thing." Roxas replied. "I'm always open for more threesomes."

"Though I would've preferred having my first night with my mate be just the two of us..." Imogen replied. "I'm open to more threesomes as well. Since tonight WAS really great."

"Fantastic~" Yasaka replied, leaning over Roxas to kiss Imogen on the lips, before shifting herself closer to her silver-haired mate, and closing her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Roxas and Imogen decided that it'd be good to do the same thing.

 **Line Break**

It took Roxas about half a minute after he opened his eyes the next morning to remember that he was in Imogen's bedroom in Manhattan, and not in his own bedroom on the coast of Greece.

'Motherfucker.' Roxas thought as he sat up and stretched, looking around and noticing the state that the room was in, thanks to last night's events, and a pair of discarded strap-ons lying on the floor by the bed, along with Imogen, who looked like she was in the middle of a VERY wet dream. 'Definitely one of the more fun nights of my life.' He inhaled through his nose. 'Hey, what's that nice smell?'

Sliding out of bed and deciding to just sling on the jeans he was wearing yesterday (he couldn't be bothered to try and find his boxers), Roxas walked out of Imogen's room, and saw Yasaka in the kitchen area, her fox-ears and tails out on display, completely naked save for an apron that she wore (and that also looked a little too small for her) cooking breakfast.

When Roxas entered the kitchen area, Yasaka turned around. As the apron was translucent, Roxas could see Yasaka's nipples through the material (the apron didn't even reach down to her pussy).

"Hey." Yasaka greeted Roxas, smiling as she leant up against the counter. "Just thought I'd make breakfast for you and Imogen. Since I kinda barged in on you last night, I thought it was the least I could do."

"Thanks." Roxas replied. "What're you cooking?"

"Just a simple English breakfast." Yasaka replied. When Roxas blinked, she asked, jokingly. "What? Just because I've lived in Japan for all 700 years of my life, you think I've never had an English breakfast before?"

"No, no." Roxas replied. "Wait, you're 700?"

"And twenty-four." Yasaka replied, shrugging. "Why?"

"Well." Roxas replied, as Yasaka piled some food onto a plate and handed it to him. "Just thought you'd be younger is all."

"Fair enough." Yasaka remarked, as she walked over to Roxas and sat down next to him, her breasts bouncing inside her apron, which looked like it was going to tear apart just from how large the blonde kitsune's tits were. "You enjoying that?"

"Oh yeah." Roxas replied, his mouth partly-full of bacon and eggs. "This is some good shit."

"Good~" Yasaka replied, shifting herself closer to Roxas and resting a hand on his cheek. "And there's a lot more where that came from, my mate~"

"I'm sure there is." Roxas smirked, as he continued eating, and drinking from a glass of water that Yasaka poured for him. "I'm sure there is."

"There definitely is." Yasaka replied, sitting on Roxas' lap and stroking his crotch. "Hmm. No underwear?"

Roxas didn't answer, but Yasaka elected to just press her lips against his, press her huge breasts, which were only covered by her apron, against Roxas' bare chest, and wrap her arms around her mate's back, making sure he couldn't escape her embrace...

Until they both heard the sound of Imogen clearing her throat from the bedroom door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, as Yasaka pulled away from Roxas and looked over at her. When Roxas caught a sight of her, he was surprised to see her wearing nothing but a Guns N' Roses shirt... and his boxers.

Roxas was having a strange time deciding if that was weird or hot.

"Not really, Imogen." Yasaka replied. "I was just enjoying a little morning time with my mate~ I made breakfast, by the way."

"Sweet." Imogen replied. "After last night, I'm not sure I've got the mental energy to make anything for myself."

"Well, you're in luck." Yasaka replied, piling some food onto a plate and setting it down on the table in front of Imogen. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Imogen replied, sitting down and tucking into her food, which Roxas did as well. Yasaka soon joined them after getting some food for herself, and Roxas had to guess that she was enjoying what she made, given that she was finished in less than three minutes.

Either that or she was really, really hungry.

"Well, I'll be heading back home." Yasaka remarked to Roxas and Imogen, leaning down to kiss Roxas, then walking over to Imogen and doing the same to her. "I'll just grab my clothes then I'll be off. And like I said last night, I'll make sure to summon the pair of you soon~"

She teasingly licked her lips at the Nephalem and Demonic Dragon, and then walked through the open door into Imogen's bedroom. After a moment or two, the sounds of a transportation-circle could be heard, indicating that Yasaka had found her clothes and left.

Roxas and Imogen finished their breakfast in silence after that, and Imogen walked over to Roxas, sitting down beside him.

"You know, your boxers feel really nice on my legs." Imogen remarked, shifting herself around a bit in her chair and smirking at Roxas. "Mind if I keep them?"

"Nah, you can have them." Roxas replied, shrugging. "I've got loads of pairs anyway."

"Thanks." Imogen smiled, hugging Roxas momentarily. "You gonna be heading home soon?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "I'll just grab my shirt from your room and I'll be on my way."

"Cool." Imogen replied, while Roxas finished his breakfast. "See you."

"Later." Roxas kissed Imogen, stood up, and walked through the open door into Imogen's bedroom.

And like Yasaka before him, the sound of a transportation-circle could be heard, indicating that he had left, leaving Imogen alone in her apartment to bask in the aftermath of the best night of her life.

After a shower, first. Fuck, she smelled like cold sweat, dried cum, Roxas and Yasaka.

 **Line Break**

It was several days after Roxas and Imogen had had their date, and Roxas, wearing a plain red short-sleeved t-shirt and no leather jacket (as the day in Moscow was hot), walked down a corridor in a conference building, escorted by a good-looking woman with dark blonde hair, dressed in a black business suit, to a pair of large double-doors.

"Here's the conference room that your meeting is at, Mr. Gremory." the woman said (Roxas presumed that she had spoken in Russian, but due to the simple Omnilingual spell that all supernatural beings learned at a relatively young age, he didn't hear her in Russian). "Have a nice day."

"Thanks. You too." Roxas replied, as the woman walked away. As soon as she was gone, Roxas knocked three times on the double-doors, and waited for a few seconds. After these seconds had passed, the doors smoothly opened, and Roxas entered.

The room had a small staircase leading from the door down into the main room. In the main room, there were six tables sat around (each of which, with the exception of one, had three chairs set around them, making seventeen chairs), all set in front of an area that looked like it was an area for speaking (mainly because it was).

The first thing Roxas noticed as he walked down the steps and into the room was that he wasn't the first one who had arrived to this meeting, as there were five people there, standing in the speaking area and conversing with one another: Dr. Strange, Integra Hellsing, Walter Dornez (who was stood close beside her), Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD (the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) and a young-looking woman with short, dark pink hair and matching eyes.

She wore a black, off-the-shoulder mini-dress with white trim, an ornately-designed black Magician's cape with red accessories, black and red thigh-high socks and shin-high black boots.

Nick Fury was an athletic-looking man with a black complexion. He was bald, had only one eye (his left eye was covered by a black eye-patch, and had a couple of scars visible across it (which Roxas, as far as he was aware, knew that he gained in a war). He wore a black leather coat, and black clothes. All of these were emblazoned with the SHIELD logo.

Integra was the first person to notice Roxas, and she gave a smile.

"Good afternoon, Roxas." Integra greeted the silver-haired Nephalem, inclining her head to him. "I hope you're well."

"Very well, Integra." Roxas replied, walking over and shaking Integra's hand. "How are those mercs coming along with defending your Manor since Tobio, Lavinia and I finished their training?"

"They're doing well. Surprisingly." Integra replied. "Well-disciplined, they train amongst themselves regularly, the three of you have done well."

"Glad to hear it." Roxas replied. "Though I think Alucard scares them straight."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case." Nick Fury spoke up. "I can only count the beings that I know of that wouldn't piss their pants at the sight of a pissed-off Supreme Vampire on one hand, and I am not one of those beings."

"Me, neither." the pink-haired woman spoke up, leaning forward and smiling at Roxas. "Hello, Roxas~"

"Hello, Helena." Roxas replied, accepting Helena Blavatsky's momentary hug. "Nice to see you again." he then stepped back. "Sorry, I just realised I butted into this conversation. What were you talking about?"

"Nick here just told us that he plans to announce his resignation as the representative of the United States at this meeting." Strange replied. "He's also brought his replacement, who should be arriving shortly?" he looked at Nick, who nodded.

"I see." Roxas replied, as the doors opened and three more people entered, two of which were women, who both looked rather similar to each other.

The sole male of the trio had the figure of what Roxas could only describe as a primary school child if he were an elderly man (as in the person was small, but looked very old), with dark gold hair and long beard. He carried a staff in one hand, a pipe in the other, and he wore shades with a cyber-design, and donned prayer beads on his forehead. This was Sun Wukong, the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha, a being that Roxas respected and admired.

The older of the two women in the trio was a tall, elderly woman with silver-grey hair and green eyes, who wore a deep blue robe. She had a slim figure and, for her age, a rather ample figure. This was Göndul, one of the most famous Valkyries in all of Norse mythology.

The younger of the two women, Roxas could only assume, was either Göndul's daughter or her granddaughter (he was banking on the latter). She was a very beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua-coloured eyes who appeared to be in her late-teens. She had a much more voluptuous figure than Göndul, which was accentuated by her business suit and skirt, which hugged her waist and hips.

"Wukong, Göndul." Strange addressed the two people he knew. "Nice to see you could make it. Who's the other one?"

"My granddaughter, Rosseweisse." Göndul replied. "I thought I'd bring her along. That acceptable?"

"It is." Strange nodded. "Though she won't be sitting down."

"Acceptable." Göndul replied, as she walked over to Strange, Roxas, Integra, Fury and Helena. "Hey, Roxas. You're looking just as nice as ever since the last meeting."

"Same to you, Göndul." Roxas replied, returning Göndul's smirk, something that Rosseweisse didn't seem to appreciate.

"Granny!" Rosseweisse cried. "You shouldn't flirt with men much younger than you, especially not on the job!

"It's just a bit of fun, Rose." Göndul replied to her daughter. "Roxas knows I'm not seriously flirting with him." she then looked back at Roxas. "Or am I?"

Göndul chuckled at the look on her granddaughter's face as Wukong silently took a seat at one of the tables, looking down and not speaking.

Three more people entered the room after a couple of minutes, all three of them women (very beautiful women at that).

The first woman, the one in the middle of the three, that Roxas set eyes on was easily the most gorgeous (in his opinion). She had long purple hair that went down to her back, and red eyes, and wore a full-body outfit that highlighted her curvaceous body, with metallic shoulder-pads.

The second woman, despite Roxas' negative feelings about her, was very good-looking, he couldn't deny. She had a fairly-tan complexion with black hair that was combed over so that the left side of her face was framed by it, and blue eyes, along with a curvaceous figure that was on par with the first woman, whose name was Scathach. She wore a long red dress that went down to her knees, and black boots.

This was Diana, the Princess of Paradise Island, or Themyscira (the same Themyscira that Roxas had snuck onto and slept with an Amazon on, though Diana didn't know that he was the one that did it. She would've chopped off his balls five times over if she had), and the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta (the Queen of the Amazons). She and Roxas... didn't get on very well.

The third woman had short black hair and golden-yellow eyes.

She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, with a gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wore long black arm-warmers that extended to her middle fingers, the left of which had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of golden bangles around the wrist. Around her waist was a black and gold sash that trailed behind her, with a golden flower-shaped buckle at the end.

As the door closed behind Scathach, Diana and Kali Belladonna, the Head of the Nekomatas in Kyoto and mother of Blake Belladonna, a pair of black furry cat-ears and a black cat-tail appeared on her body. Three golden piercings were on her cat-ears, two on her right ear and one on her left.

"Who else are we waiting on, Doc?" Roxas asked Doctor Strange, who looked up and around the room, where everyone was talking to someone.

"Ozymandias, Tiamat, the Hassan, T'Chaka, Xuanzang, Arash and Nobunanga." he replied. "And that Hindu Pantheon rep, if Indra decides to send one this time."

"Do you really believe that he will?" Roxas asked, taking a breath. "You know he's got his head so far up his ass he can only see himself needing only himself to be the strongest force that he can."

"That's true." Strange replied. "However, Roxas, if he has a change of heart and decides to send a representative for his Pantheon, then I will accommodate them here. I've made my feelings on that quite clear to you, multiple times."

"Whatever." Roxas replied. As ten minutes rolled around, during which Roxas walked around and greeted everyone that walked in, including King T'Chaka of Wakanda.

"Alright, everyone!" Strange called, after everyone had entered the room. "Everyone, sit down, so we can get started as quickly as possible."

Everyone heard the Sorcerer Supreme's order, and everyone obeyed said Sorcerer Supreme's order. Roxas sat at an empty table, and was joined by Nick Fury and Sun Wukong.

After barely a minute, everyone was seated and silent (the people whom Roxas guessed were acting as escorts for their respective representatives, which included, but weren't limited to Walter for Integra, Rosseweisse for Göndul, and a tall, muscular black man with short black hair and wearing a black suit for T'Chaka, stood by their respective escortees), and Strange, who was sat at a table with a brown-haired man who was known as Ozymandias, distant descendent of the Egyptian Pharoah of the same name, and Diana, stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now." Strange spoke. "Now that everyone is here and seated, I would like to declare the Tenth SSPCH Meeting in-"

"Now, wait just a second!" a loud, disembodied voice called out, making everyone jump and look around.

"Who said that?" T'Chaka, an elderly black man with white hair and dressed in a black and gold bodysuit, asked, standing up.

"I think I know..." Diana scowled. There was a small chuckle, as a black pool of smoke began to build up at the entrance to the conference room.

"You would, lovely little Diana." Hades spoke, as he slowly rose from the smoke, in all his inhuman glory, with someone standing beside him.

This someone was a tall, slender young man with pale skin and dark green eyes. He had chin-length black hair with long bangs swept to the left, which sometimes obscured his eye. His upper body and neck were covered with tattoos.

He wore a long, open sleeveless leather coat with the sides tied together by strings, inside pockets, and a sewn-in, corset-like vest in the front. He also wore black pants with a silver chain made up of skulls on the right side of his belt and a fingerless glove on his right hand. He sported many accessories, including a tooth pendant around his neck, silver ring on his left middle finger, and a plain leather bracelet and a spiked bracelet on his left wrist. He wore black sandals.

"Hades." Strange spoke, with thinly-veiled dislike in his voice. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I heard through the grapevine that you were having one of your little therapy sessions, Doc!" Hades replied, nonchalantly. "And between the last one you had and now, all the Gods of the Underworld had a little get-together and talked out who should represent US in this little council. And we decided on... this guy." he playfully elbowed the black-haired man, who stood quietly next to him. "Thanatos. Strongest Grim Reaper there is. He's in his human form of course." he added. "Gets more of the ladies that way." he winked at Diana, who looked as if she would like nothing more than to rush over to Hades and rip that smirking look right off his face.

Combined with the look one makes when they're about to vomit.

"Well..." Strange replied, looking over at Roxas, who shrugged.

"If he doesn't cause trouble, I'm all for it." he remarked to the God of the Realm of the Dead, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck.

"But of COURSE he won't cause trouble!" Hades replied, smiling. "Why would he, when he's in a room full of such strong individuals. Not least of which would be yourself, Roxas. You always did... interest, me." he gave a laugh, which no-one emulated.

"Have fun, Thanypoo!" Hades called to Thanatos, who walked quietly down the steps.

And then everything went black, for exactly two seconds. No-one could see a thing.

Until the sudden pitch-blackness went away as soon as it came, and Hades was gone. Thanatos continued walking, as if nothing had happened, towards a chair conjured up for him by Dr. Strange, at the table that Tiamat, Göndul and Integra were sat at.

As he sat down, he turned around and looked silently towards the Doctor, who looked slightly unnerved.

"W-well, yes. Ahem." he cleared his throat and composed himself. "If there are no more interruptions, I would like to declare the Tenth Official SSPCH meeting as in session."

There was light applause from everyone for a moment, before Strange spoke again.

"Okay, first order of business before we get into the more major topics of today's meeting." He spoke. "In light of the events of last meeting I would like to call a vote as to whether Nobunaga should no longer be allowed near electronics or fruit without supervision."

There was light chuckling all around. Last meeting, when Nobunaga had heard that there was a possibility of war breaking out, she had procured any electronic device she could find in order to use it as a weapon. When that failed, she resorted to making oranges into grenades.

Yeah, Roxas didn't get it either.

"Those in favour?"

All but two people raised their hands. Roxas raised his, but he noticed that Thanatos did not.

'Fair enough.' Roxas thought. 'It's his first meeting, after all.'

"Those against?" Strange asked. Only one hand went up. "Motion passed."

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Nobunaga, a black-haired woman wearing something that could vaguely be considered a military uniform, shouted. There was laughter from most of the people in the room, including Strange.

"Ehehehe." He chuckled, before clearing his throat. "On a more serious note, I am told that Nick Fury has some things to say."

"I do, Chairman." Nick Fury replied, standing up and walking over to the speaking area, all eyes on him. "I'll cut right to the chase. First thing, a CIA officer in the US has unlocked a Sacred Gear."

There was a small uproar amongst those present. Thanatos looked up, seeming interested in this.

"We don't know what the Gear is called yet." Fury continued. "But all that he's demonstrated is that he is able to manipulate iron."

"That's interesting." Strange replied to Nick. "I'll have to check my records. Anyway. Continue."

"Well, remember when I said that as soon as I've found someone to replace me as the USA's representative." Fury continued "That I would step down?"

"Have you found someone, Nick?" Tiamat asked, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I have, Tiamat." Nick replied. "In fact, he should be coming in any second now."

After about five seconds of silence, there was a knock on the door. From where he was sat, Strange waved his hand, and the door opened to reveal...

Steve Rogers.

There were murmurs amongst the humans, and several of the supernatural beings present at the meeting, as Captain America, dressed in an immaculate suit (not his battle suit that looked like Uncle Sam had gotten a case of extreme nausea and vomited all over it, just a regular suit), walked into the room, and stood by Nick Fury.

After he stopped, Roxas tapped Sun Wukong on the shoulder. When he looked up, he leaned forward and whispered to him.

"I wonder how many times those two had to practise in order to get that to go off without a hitch?"

Wukong chuckled lightly, and agreed with Roxas, before the two of them fell silent as T'Chaka spoke up.

"Well." the King of Wakanda remarked. "I can't think of a better replacement for you than Captain Rogers."

"Thank you." Nick Fury replied. "I hope that he can work towards what we've been doing for the past five years that we've been meeting, and get along with all of you."

Roxas smirked, darkly.

'Yeah, I doubt that.' he thought, as Strange spoke up.

"Well, Steve- you mind if I call you that?"

"No." Steve replied.

"Got it." Strange replied. "Well Steve, on behalf of everyone here, I want to welcome you to the SSPCH."

"Thank you." Steve replied. "But, forgive me for asking, but I'm curious as to what this is. Director Fury only told me that I would be representing the United States at this council."

Diana scoffed, from her seat, and rolled her eyes. Something that Roxas noticed, and something that Wukong evidently noticed as well, as he spoke up.

"Cut the Captain some slack, will you, Diana?" he asked, exasperatedly, before addressing Steve.

"The SSPCH, or Society for the Supernatural Protection of Common Humans, if you want to be fancy about it, is an organisation founded for the purposes of keeping knowledge of the supernatural world getting out to the general populous of humanity, out of worries shared by most of us that if such knowledge were to get out, the human world, which the supernatural world is heavily involved in, would, to put it bluntly, go to Hell. No offence meant to any residents of the Underworld in the room."

"None taken." Roxas replied. Thanatos merely nodded.

"I see." Steve replied. "Since I'm representing the United States here, am I right in assuming that there are people who represent other countries here?"

"You would be, Captain." T'Chaka replied, from his seat with Helena and Nobunaga. "For instance, Integra and I are the representatives of the United Kingdom and Wakanda, respectively. Sanzang and Arash over there are representatives of China, and the Middle East as a collective." he continued, nodding to a busty black-haired woman wearing a monk outfit and a tan man with short black hair and dark brown eyes, who were sitting with Scathach. "Helena and Nobunaga, next to me, are the representatives of Russia and Japan." He continued, looking to Helena, who was trying to console Nobunaga, who was pouting up a storm.

"Along with that, there are also representatives of the Pantheons, and other supernatural groups at this meeting." Strange continued, from his place with Ozymandias and Diana. "For instance, I am the representative for the Magicians. I'm also the Chairman and founder of the SSPCH. Ozymandias and Diana next to me are representing the Egyptian and Greek Pantheons, respectively."

Steve nodded respectfully to Ozymandias and Diana, neither of which returned the gesture.

"Gondul, Tiamat and Thanatos over there are the representatives for the Norse Pantheon, the Dragons, and the... the Realm of the Dead, respectively." Strange continued, gesturing to Gondul, Tiamat and Thanatos, all of whom greeted him and introduced themselves.

"Scathach and Kali," Wukong spoke, pointing his staff at Scathach and Kali, respectively. "Represent the Celtic and Shinto Pantheons. I represent the Buddhist Pantheon, and King Hassan, the big guy," he pointed his staff at the large man wearing a skull mask sitting with Sanzang and Arash, "represents the Islamic Pantheon."

"Or what's left of it." Roxas muttered, under his breath.

The Hassan silently turned his head towards Roxas (evidently, he'd heard him) and glared through his skull-mask at the silver-haired Nephalem, who refused to mentally acknowledge the fact that he was sweatdropping. The Hassan continued to hold the glare for a couple more moments, before turning back to look at Steve.

"And then there's Roxas." Strange continued, gesturing to Roxas.

Roxas could've sworn that Steve had a start of surprise when Strange said his name.

"He's the representative of the Christian Pantheon here." Strange said. "He's also Vice-Chairman, basically second-in-command, and co-founder of this organisation."

"Yeah, what he said." Roxas replied, nodding to Steve and noticing that Diana was shooting a nasty look at him.

"I see." Steve replied. "Well, I hope that I can help here as well as Director Fury has done."

Everyone gave murmurs of ascent as Steve walked over to the seat that Fury was sitting in minutes before, and sat down. He shot a slightly nervous glance at Roxas, who just smiled in return.

"Anyway." Strange continued, as Fury stood behind Steve. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

"I do." Roxas replied, standing up. "You'll know this as well, Doc, since you were there when this happened."

Strange nodded as Roxas navigated his way through the tables into the speaking area, and addressed the other seventeen individuals, who were all looking up at him.

"I'm pleased to announce," Roxas spoke. "That the leaders of the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and Sex Demons came together, two weeks ago, and signed a formal treaty to announce the end of the Great War. The Christian Pantheon is finally united as one."

There was loud applause from all the supernatural representatives at the meeting (excluding Tiamat, who Roxas could only assume knew about this already), which lasted for a couple of moments before it quietened down. Roxas chuckled.

"Thank you." he replied. "Both myself and Dr. Strange were there to witness this happening."

"We were." Strange affirmed for everyone. "Any questions for Roxas?"

"I have one." Scathach spoke up. "Since our last meeting six months ago, have you actually told the leaders of your Pantheon about this council?"

"N-no, not yet." Roxas replied to the purple-haired beauty's question. "I plan to when I head down to the Underworld in a week, though."

Scathach nodded, as Diana spoke up.

"You know, with how much we all know you've got on your plate right now, Roxas," the Amazon/God Hybrid spoke up, "With your presence being revealed to your Pantheon being added onto the multi-billion-dollar company you've got running, and have been running for decades now, and your peerage, I wonder if you're becoming too busy for the duties that come with being the Vice-Chairman here. Maybe you-"

"Just because YOU'RE salty that a woman, let alone you, didn't become Vice-Chairman of the SSPCH when Strange announced his choice for the position, Diana," Nobunaga, who had recovered from the vote at the start of the meeting, spoke up. "Doesn't mean that all the women here are."

"Indeed, Nobunaga." Strange agreed, his grey eyes meeting Diana's in a cold stare. "If you have complaints about my choices, take it up with me, not with Roxas."

Roxas smirked as Diana paled at Strange's glare, and backed down.

"Thank you." Roxas replied to Strange, as he walked back to his seat, and sat down.

There was positive chatter in the air as Integra stood up and walked towards the front of the room, preparing to speak. When the room quietened down, she spoke.

"Millennium have returned."

Everyone tensed up at those words, including Roxas (who already knew this). It was no secret to everyone that Millennium had (apparently) been defeated 50 years ago by Alucard, but to hear that they had returned... not good news. At all.

"What?" Steve asked. "Who're Millennium?"

"A paramilitary organization of Nazi Vampires." Fury replied, quietly. "Defeated by the strongest Vampire the world has ever known about the same time you went in the ice."

The Captain tensed up hard at the mention of Nazis, and Roxas decided to add to Fury's assessment.

"They've made Fallen Angels as well." he remarked, which didn't help the blonde nearly-century-old man.

"My servant, Roxas and two members of the Grigori's Slash Dog Team fought against Millennium in Brazil," Integra explained to the gathered representatives. "Soon after another altercation between Roxas and Millennium in Japan, their mad little Major came out and directly declared war. On Britain, on Russia, on America-"

Roxas could see Helena tensing up now.

"They promised that once they were prepared, they would wage eternal war like the world has never seen before." Integra finished. "It was that little shit's words, not mine."

"I'll make sure to inform those who need to know of this." Helena said, instantly."

"Me too." Steve replied, firmly.

"Me three." Roxas grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait to fight against those Nazi fucks for the third time in a year."

"Thank you." Integra replied, inclining her head to Roxas, Helena and Steve. "I feel more comforted already."

'She doesn't sound it.' Roxas thought, as Integra walked down and to her seat, where she sat down. She conversed in whispers with Walter for a moment before falling silent.

Wukong then got up, and walked over to the front of the hall, then cleared his throat, waiting for everyone to stop talking.

"You have something to report on, Wukong?" Strange asked, from his seat.

"Well, I don't think what I have to report could be worse than a bunch of supernatural Nazis mobilizing for war," Wukong stated. "But..." he sighed. "Cao Cao's gone rogue."

Instant uproar.

"What?!"

"Cao Cao's gone rogue?"

"He could be dangerous!

"He IS dangerous!"

"Who's Cao Cao?"

The last one was asked by Steve Rogers, of course. Fury rolled his one eye.

"I'll get you caught up once we're out of here." he promised the Captain, as Strange intoned a loud snap with a click of his fingers, while also calling for quiet.

"How has Cao Cao gone rogue, Wukong?" Strange asked, calmly. "And why?"

"Well, I showed up one day, about a month ago, to the mountain where we usually train." Wukong stated. "And Cao Cao wasn't there like I asked him to be. I went to his home village, and I'd learned that he had ran away. I've spent the last month since looking for him."

There were more murmurings among those present, very justified murmurings, in Roxas' opinion.

Cao Cao (originally named Bergin), descendent of the Chinese warlord of the same name, was a human who Sun Wukong had discovered to be the wielder of the True Longinus, the First and Ultimate Sacred Gear, about three years ago. Wukong had trained the boy in use of the spear, as well as in general combat, both physical and magical, to the point that it was widely believed among the SSPCH that Cao Cao would go onto become the strongest possessor of the True Longinus, which would, very likely, lead to him becoming the strongest Sacred Gear wielder in history.

Obviously, this would've been an amazing addition to the Buddhist Pantheon, if Cao Cao had completed his training with Wukong, but now...

"As for why I think he's gone rogue?" Wukong folded his tiny arms. "The only thing I can think of is that he's become arrogant. After taking on the name of his ancestor, I can only presume that Bergin believes that he is as great as his ancestor, and wants to prove it without my help."

"And with his presumed arrogance, this could result in horrible things happening." Gondul said what everyone was thinking.

"That's putting it lightly." Roxas replied. "I'll keep an eye out for Cao Cao wherever I'm at, as best I can."

"As will I." Scathach agreed. Everyone else in the room unanimously agreed to watch out for Cao Cao, which put a smile on Wukong's face.

"Thank you." he thanked everyone. "I hate to copy what Integra said, but I feel more comforted already." he then walked back to his seat, and sat down. Roxas chuckled as Wukong adjusted himself on his seat.

"I'm surprised you can still smile like that, Old Monkey Man." Roxas teased. His words earned him a sharp rap on the head from Wukong's staff. "Ow!"

"This Old Monkey Man's still got several tricks." Wukong replied, narrowing his eyes behind his shades at Roxas. "Much more than you, by the way. So watch it, boy."

Roxas didn't reply, as Strange began talking again.

 **Line Break**

There wasn't much else to talk about at the meeting. A few reports regarding supernatural attacks on villages that had been stopped by other representatives (though one thing that Roxas did get a laugh out of was the fact that Diana looked exceptionally annoyed that a self-professed Stray Devil Hunter, who went by the name of Dante, refused to listen to her and her orders), idly looking at Scathach's amazing body under that bodysuit of hers (what Roxas wouldn't give to take Scathach to a hotel room, tear off her outfit and fuck her silly like he'd done to several of the pornstars that worked at his porn company), and the meeting was finished.

"I'll have Medea sent magical copies of all the notes she took during this meeting to you." Strange called out to everyone at the meeting. "Until six months time, everyone." He then opened a portal with a wave of his hand, and walked through it, disappearing.

Roxas stood up, cracked his neck from side to side, and stretched. After doing his business in the bathroom that was next door to the conference room, he prepared to leave, but was tapped on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he turned around, and saw Steve Rogers standing before him, with Nick Fury behind him.

"Roxas..." Steve said. "You remember when we last met, six years ago?"

"Yeah, vaguely." Roxas replied. "The time I gave your favourite Russian a cunt-punt, right?"

"Y-yes." Steve replied, composing himself. "But, Roxas, I want to apologize to you for what happened, particularly for how Tony and Natasha acted to you rejecting their offer of joining us. I wasn't innocent, I admit that, but I hope we can forgive each other for what happened, and start over without any bad blood between us. Since we'll probably be working together from now on here in the SSPCH." he took a breath after he finished his little speech, and Roxas blinked, but stayed silent for several seconds, before he spoke.

"Sure." he replied, sticking his hand out. "Reset button pressed."

"I'm glad to hear it." Steve smiled, accepting Roxas' hand and shaking it. He then walked away, but Nick stayed for a couple of seconds, looking hard at Roxas with his single eye.

"I've got my eye on you, Gremory." Fury stated, before he followed Rogers out.

"Make sure you don't walk into any doors, then, Fury." Roxas replied, scratching an itch that came up on his head. "Or any metal arms since SHIELD got compromised."

The Director of SHIELD did not reply, choosing only to turn around and glare at Roxas for a few seconds, before walking out of the door, holding it open for Helena and Nobunaga, as Kali walked up to Roxas.

"Hey, Kali." Roxas greeted the Nekoshou leader. "Been a while since we last talked."

"Yes, it has been." Kali replied. "Yasaka came to me a week or so ago talking about something you wanted to do."

"She did?" Roxas asked, knowing what Yasaka would have been talking about.

"She did." Kali replied. "She said that you wanted to learn Youjutsu in the same manner that I taught Esdeath Partas how to perform it."

"Well, I do." Roxas replied. "Esdeath's my Rook now, by the way."

"I heard." Kali replied. "And I'll be happy to teach you everything that you need to know, as long as you can give me something suitable in return."

"Gre- uhh..." Roxas uhh'd, in reply. "I... can't think of anything, right now."

"That's okay." Kali replied. "Since I know you and respect you very much, you can have the first lesson for absolutely free. Think of it as a special offer for a special man~" she reached out and stroked Roxas' cheek for a moment, and then left through a transportation-circle.

Roxas then left as well.

 **Line Break**

The first thing Roxas saw when he landed back in his Greek villa through a transportation-circle was Palutena, sitting on one of the sofas and drinking a glass of some drink.

The second thing that the silver-haired Nephalem saw was Aphrodite, of all beings, sat on another sofa, drinking a glass of what Roxas could only guess was red wine, given that what she was drinking was red. Being who he was, Roxas' eyes zeroed in on the blonde Goddess' large breasts resting in her gown, and he could already feel a boner beginning to grow.

Palutena was the first to notice him when she looked up.

"Hey, Roxas." she stood up and greeted her lover with a hug and kiss. "How was the meeting?"

"Pretty good, love." Roxas replied, returning the hug and kiss. "What's Aphrodite doing here?"

"Oh, I just came for a chat with Palutena." Aphrodite replied. "I would've also enjoyed talking with you, Roxas, but since you were away at that meeting..." she shrugged. "Oh well. Another time." she downed the rest of her red wine, and stood up, her breasts bouncing. "See you, Palutena. Later, Roxas~" she licked her lips at Roxas, and disappeared in a whirl of pink smoke.

Roxas and Palutena both watched the pink smoke fade away into nothing, as Palutena spoke up.

"You know." she remarked to Roxas. "I wouldn't be opposed to a threesome with you and Aphrodite. She certainly seems interested in you."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Only because of my dick." he added, half-jokingly.

"Hey, now. That's not true." Palutena replied. "At least she said it wasn't true when I asked her that. Aphrodite just said that she had her reasons when I asked why she liked you, though I bet they must be pretty strong reasons, if she's sent you nudes of herself."

"Wait, what?" Roxas widened his eyes and turned on his phone (which he'd turned off before he arrived at the SSPCH meeting), and opened his messages, finding four pictures of a certain blonde Goddess of Oxytocin.

The first picture of her pictured her, stomach-down, on her bed, her arms under her breasts in order to lift them up and make them look bigger (not that she really needed to), and wearing a classy, yet no less sexy thong.

The second picture of her featured her sat on her bed, leaning against what Roxas could only assume to be the headboard, completely naked and her legs spread, for the purposes of showing off her shaved pussy.

The third picture of her featured her standing up, holding her breasts together, as a peeled banana sat in between them. She looked to be wearing a sexy set of white lingerie in this picture, just without the bra piece.

The fourth picture of her showed her in a similar pose to the third one, except she was completely nude, there was no banana in sight, and she was winking at the camera, and blowing a kiss with one hand (with the other one presumably holding the phone she was using to take the picture).

Roxas had no words to describe how jaw-droppingly sexy those nudes that he'd been sent were. So, he did the first thing that his mind jumped to at the sight of arguably the most physically gorgeous being in the world.

He fainted, dropping his phone as he did so, with his last thought before losing consciousness being:

'Why does Aphrodite even need a phone?'

Luckily for Roxas, Palutena was ready for the possibility of Roxas fainting, and before his body hit the floor, she had opened a portal with her staff, and allowed Roxas to fall through it and into his bedroom.

"Damn." Palutena muttered to herself as she bent down and picked Roxas' phone up. "Those nudes can't have been that hot. Were they?"

She turned it over and looked through the four nudes that the Greek Oxytocin Goddess had sent Roxas.

"Huh." the green-haired deity muttered. "They definitely are. Maybe I should try that."

It was something to consider.

 **And that's the 27** **th** **chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Roxas and Imogen have finally had their first night together (with some intrusion from everyone's favourite fox-MILF), and we've got our first sight of the SSPCH (or Society for the Supernatural Protection of Common Humans), they'll be having a bigger role later in the story when a certain God gets a little bit... extra-evil.**

 **And during their most recent meeting, we've found out that a CIA officer has unlocked a Sacred Gear (something that happens in canon DxD, if you've been keeping up with the LNs), Millennium has come out of the shadows (yeah, remember those Nazi fucks?) and is preparing for war, and that Cao Cao's decided to be the arrogant cunt he is in canon, and has run away from Sun Wukong, the Old Monkey Man. And Captain America and Roxas are on not-ready-to-slit-each-other's-throats-at-a-moment's-notice terms. That's good for everyone involved.**

 **Also, Aphrodite's there to try and get with Roxas. Though she's gonna have to try a lot harder than sending nudes. And Diana Prince (aka Wonder Woman) is the feminist bitch she usually is. No duh.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me, let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

Rosseweisse: 96-61-89

Scathach: 93-59-91

Diana: 91-59-86

Kali: 90-60-90

 **Next Time: A Trip to the Underworld**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _I always hated large-ass fanfares." Roxas muttered as he, Palutena and Valian followed his parents into the front carriage, which was closed behind them by one of the dozens of servants lining the area._

 **Seeya!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Roxas was forced to lean back, to an almost uncomfortable degree, as a long wave of light, fired at him by Palutena, flew over him. As he jumped up and smirked at where Palutena was standing, across the battlefield inside his time chamber, about a kilometer away from him.

Spreading his ten white Devil wings, Roxas sprang forward and began flying towards his green-haired wife, creating a sonic boom behind him as he did so.

Within just under three seconds, Roxas reached Palutena, and pulled out Excalibur Galatine, preparing to slash at his wife, whom he had been sparring with for the past (approximately) four hours.

However, Palutena was prepared for Roxas flying at her at just over the speed of sound, and, holding her signature staff firmly in her hand, slammed it onto the ground, and milliseconds before Roxas came into contact with her, he seemed to glow blue, and phase through his wife. After he'd gone fully through her, he became solid again.

Roxas barely realised this before he lost his footing and fell over, landing on the floor and rolling for a moment before he came to a stop.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, getting up and preparing Excalibur Galatine. "Not cool, Palutena!" Preparing his sword, he swung it in several wide arcs, sending several waves of destructive Holy energy at his wife, all of which he could see Palutena blocking with either magic from her staff, or her staff directly. While she was doing that, Roxas dashed around Palutena so he was behind her, and prepared to slash at her again.

But Palutena saw what Roxas was doing, and whirled around (almost catching Roxas in the eyes with her hair), then raised her staff in order to block Roxas' swing. The two God-Class beings traded blows with their respective weapons: Roxas swung at Palutena's head with Excalibur Galatine, Palutena blocked the sword with her staff and attempted to jab Roxas in the stomach with her staff, Roxas took one of his hands off the handle of his sword, and grabbed Palutena's staff, physically pushing it away from his stomach for enough time that he could get out of the way of a huge white beam of light that she sent at him with one hand.

Roxas rushed behind his wife and did a running punch into the back of her head, catching her by surprise and sending her into the floor. She got up, however, and created several large shields around herself out of light, and smiled to herself when she saw her husband running right into the shields and bouncing off, before landing on the floor.

"Hehe." Palutena giggled, as Roxas got up. "I'm up one, Roxas~" she declared, in a rather teasing voice.

Roxas growled, pulling out Excalibur Galatine and sending three destructive waves at his wife's shields, but they did little more than just dissipate when the waves hit the frontmost shield.

Transforming his main weapon back into a bracelet on his hand, Roxas then proceeded to infuse his hands with his signature Power of Twilight, and began punching the frontmost shield.

The first two punches did nothing. The third, however, did do some visible damage, lightly cracking the shield. The fourth punch cracked the shield still further, and by this time, Palutena began trying to reinforce the shield that Roxas was punching, but with his fifth punch, he destroyed Palutene's light-shield, shattering it into pieces that dissipated into the air.

The same fate befell the second shield. Then the third one. Then the fourth one. And finally, the fifth one, by which time Roxas had quickly pulled out his sword and flicked it at Palutena's staff. Catching her off-guard, said staff left its wielder's hand, and landed on the ground beside her.

"What was that about being up one, again?" Roxas asked his wife, in the same teasing tone as she used with him.

"Damn." Palutena replied, walking over to her staff and picking it up, before allowing it to dissipate into her personal pocket-dimension. "Alright. We're even. Happy?"

"Very." Roxas smiled. "Now." With a snap of his fingers, Roxas and Palutena were standing outside the time-chamber. "Let's get a shower. Then some breakfast."

"Music to my ears." Palutena replied, as she and her husband made the not-very-long trek upstairs to Roxas' room, and the lovely en-suite shower for Roxas' (and occasionally Palutena's, when she slept in Roxas' room) personal use.

When they got into the shower and let the hot water run down their bodies, Palutena turned to Roxas, a bottle of shampoo in her hand.

"Hey, have you used that sword that Fianna gave you? Clarent?"

"Yeah, I have." Roxas replied. "It's a decent Demon Sword, though it isn't as strong as Galatine. I've tried dual-wielding them but I'm not a fan of it."

"Well then why don't you get them fused?" Palutena asked. "Like what happened at Kuoh, with those four Excalibur fragments?"

"Maybe." Roxas replied, as he washed. "That could work. Though who would do it?"

"I dunno." Palutena replied. "Certain gods? Talented alchemists? Dwarves?"

"Probably Dwarves." Roxas shrugged. "I remember that Venelana had a trio of Dwarves in her peerage. I could go talk to them, if nothing's happened to them since I left."

"Fair enough." Palutena replied, walking behind Roxas while rubbing some shampoo into her hands. She then pressed her large breasts into Roxas' back, while slowly rubbing the hair product on her hands into her husband's hair. "Fair enough..."

"Hmm." Roxas hummed from the nice feeling that came from his wife, who he'd known for over a hundred years, and was married to for nearly ninety years by this point, rubbing shampoo into his hair, something that she'd done since the beginning of their relationship.

It took about 10 minutes for Palutena to wash Roxas' shampooed hair with water, and once it was done, Roxas stepped out of the shower (Palutena stayed in to wash her own hair), dried himself off and walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

A couple of minutes later, Roxas walked out of his bedroom wearing a Grand Theft Auto t-shirt and dark-coloured jeans. When he walked downstairs, he saw Rias and Valian talking with each other (and wearing red and silver nightgowns, respectively. Though Valian had her hair tied up and Rias didn't, as usual).

"Morning, you two." Roxas remarked to his Queen and second Bishop, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a box of cereal, along with a bowl. After pouring some cereal into the bowl (along with some milk (making sure to put the milk in second because what kind of freak puts the milk in first?)), he grabbed a spoon and walked back into the living room, sitting down and putting an arm around Valian while starting to eat his morning meal.

"Hey, Roxas." Valian replied, kissing her first cousin once removed. "You doing okay?"

"Pretty well." Roxas replied. "You got all your stuff packed?"

"Yup." Valian replied. "All the shit I need, I got packed. You?"

"Same." Roxas replied. "Clothes, laptop, you name it, I got it. Rias?"

"I've got my things packed." Rias replied, smiling as she saw Mirajane, Isane, Koneko and Kuroka (the latter two were talking to each other) walking downstairs. "Morning."

Mirajane greeted Rias back and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast for herself, Koneko and Kuroka just nodded back, and Isane stopped at Rias' word.

"Morning." The Red Dragon Empress replied, sitting down on the sofa beside Rias. "Hey, Valian. Roxas."

"Yo." Valian replied, reaching over the sofa to give the host of Albion's rival a fist-bump.

"Hey, Isane." Roxas spoke, his mouth slightly full, before swallowing his mouthful of chewed-up cereal and milk. "You okay?"

"I'm alright." Isane replied. "Though I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot, child, shoot." Roxas replied, scooping up another spoonful of cereal and milk before shovelling it into his mouth.

"Well, we're going to the Underworld today, right?" Isane asked as Roxas chomped through his breakfast. "I was wondering how we're gonna get there? Are you teleporting us there, or something?"

"I would, but unfortunately, I'm not allowed this time." Roxas replied. "Thanks to some bullshit law, we have to go via train into the Underworld. Some crap about Reincarnated Devils having to enter the Underworld through the 'official channels' at least once, or something."

"I see." Isane replied. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Roxas answered her question before she even asked it.

"We'll be going with a magical train owned by the Heartfilia family. I'm allowed a discount from the services they provide since their company and mine are partners. Well, in a way."

"Lucky you." Isane replied.

"Lucky all of us." Rias corrected her Pawn, as Roxas finished his breakfast and walked back to the kitchen, while Palutena came downstairs wearing one of Roxas' hoodies and a pair of pants that hugged her wide hips, as opposed to her usual dress.

Valian, Rias and Isane all watched as Palutena snuck up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back.

"Hey, love." Roxas turned around, while in Palutena's grasp, and kissed her. "I see you're wearing my clothes again."

"I felt like wearing something different today." Palutena replied. "And that hoodie and these pants are the first thing I found."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not getting them back?" Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes as Palutena moved to get herself some breakfast of her own, giggling at her husband's remark.

"Because you know me so well, Roxas." she replied.

 **Line Break**

About two hours later, Roxas, his peerage, Rias' peerage and Palutena were sat around a large carriage, one of four that were being pulled by the train that was travelling through a dimensional tunnel from the human world to the Underworld.

Roxas, who was sat playing Zelda: Breath of the Wild on his Nintendo Switch, could see Rias and Akeno talking to each other and Koneko and Kuroka sitting with each other (Kuroka was lightly holding her little sister, who had seemingly drifting off to sleep with her head on her older sister's bosom). He also saw Palutena coming out of the train's bathroom, and sitting down beside him.

A couple of seconds after, Asia and Xenovia entered the room and walked towards Roxas, who saw them coming and paused his game (he'd come up to a portion in the game that he thought would be good to stop at for a while).

"Hey Asia, Xenovia. What's up?"

"Well," Asia looked down for a second. "You said that we'd be training while in the Underworld. What kind of training will we be doing?"

"The baby-making kind." Roxas replied, in a perfect deadpan tone. At the sight of Asia's blushes and Xenovia's excited-looking expression, he laughed. "I'm kidding."

The silver-haired Nephalem stopped laughing as he continued.

"I don't plan to tell everyone what everyone's gonna be doing for their respective training, since it'll distract them from what their specific training will be, but I don't see the harm in telling you together. Asia, you'll be training in magic with someone. I'm not sure who, but it'll most likely be a Bishop of either Zeoticus or Venelana. You'll be training in hand-to-hand combat as well. Xenovia, you'll be training in the technique-side of your use of Durandal."

"Alright." Xenovia replied, sitting down beside Roxas and wrapping one arm around him, while kissing him on the cheek. "But we'll still have time for attempting to make babies, right? Because I loved the first time we tried a lot~"

"Heh. Me too." Roxas replied, kissing back while reaching down and squeezing Xenovia's ass. "We'll see, Xen."

Xenovia moaned slightly as Roxas continued groping her for a moment, before taking his hand off and using it to switch his game off, while looking over at Asia, who was talking with Rias and Akeno.

"Is it just me..." Roxas murmured to Palutena. "Or has Asia gotten even bigger in the fun-bag department?"

"It's probably not just you, Roxas." Palutena replied. "You know how supernatural females are able to grow in the perverted way you're thinking," she playfully flicked Roxas' forehead, and continued "Simply on virtue of being the species that they are and the feelings that they have for someone."

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone like Azazel's looked into that very subject." Roxas replied. Palutena laughed in reply.

"I'm surprised YOU haven't looked into that very subject." she retorted, through giggles. Roxas blushed.

"I mean..." he looked slightly awkward, and Palutena just giggled even harder.

"You've considered it?"

Roxas nodded, and Palutena snorted.

"That's hilarious. Almost as funny as the time I tried to teach Pit what 'E-Y-E-S' spells."

"Oh, I remember that." Roxas replied, chuckling to himself as he remembered the hilarious incident. "Has he still not figured it out?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Palutena replied. "But the fact that he's Michael's Queen and the captain of his own little Brave Saints team in Heaven makes knowledge of anything but fighting fall a bit by the wayside."

"Especially when he's got his subbordinates to do the thinking for him. Outside of battle that is." Roxas added. "In battle though, the dude can really fight. He's a dense motherfucker, but he can fight."

"Yeah." Palutena replied. "Though I have to disagree with the motherfucker part." she rested a hand on Roxas' chin and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Because last time I checked, you were the only one who fucks me~"

"Well, with the way you're acting," Roxas replied, wrapping an arm around Palutena's back. "I'm damn tempted to do you here and now, be damned to the fact that half my peerage is in the same room."

"What a naughty little Nephalem I've created." Palutena smiled, allowing Roxas to push her down onto the sofa and press his lips against hers. "Hmm~"

Roxas just smirked momentarily as he pressed his lips against Palutena's again, and ran one hand through her silky green hair. As he hungrily pressed his tongue into her mouth, he began running his other hand up his first wife's leg, inwardly smirking at how Palutena shuddered with pleasure as his hand came closer and closer to reaching what was between her legs.

In time, Roxas reached it, and was just about to pull Palutena's underwear (she was wearing nothing but a white g-string thong) down a few inches so he could get at her pussy, but a loud voice came over the intercom of the train.

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in the Gremory territory in five minutes. Repeat, we will be arriving in the Gremory territory in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be collected separately."

"Fuck." Roxas groaned as he got off Palutena and sat beside her, as he felt the train began to slow down.

"It's alright, love." Palutena kissed Roxas on the cheek. "We can have some fun when we're alone again~"

"I'm holding you to that." Roxas replied. The two remained in silence as the train continued slowing down until it came to a stop. By this point, everyone in Roxas' and Rias' peerages had gathered in the room, as the train began to lower to the ground.

Asia and Isane went to look out of the window as the train lowered, and their eyes both widened at the sheer abundance of people gathered around. A rough estimate would be at least five thousand Devils, most of which seemed to be held back by several security guards. Asia immediately drew a comparison between this and when Roxas and his peerage (her included) entered the Agares Stadium for the Rating Game between Roxas and the team-up of Sairaorg and Imogen.

"What're you two looking at?" Roxas asked, walking over and looking out of the window himself. After three seconds of looking at the enormous crowd below the train (which had finished lowering to the ground), he went pale, and sighed.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Roxas replied, as he, Palutena, his peerage and Rias' peerage all filed out of the train.

He, Palutena and Rias were the first to exit the train, stepping onto a crimson-coloured carpet that had (presumably) been rolled out since before the train arrived, and the second that happened, there was enormous applause, and a general bellowing of "Welcome back, Roxas and Rias!". The two Nephalem and one Goddess noticed that there was a lot more applause for Roxas than there was for Rias.

Mirajane and Valian exited the train next, and took their places behind Roxas and Rias respectively, and the rest of the peerages filed out, taking their places behind their respective Kings.

Fireworks were set off, guns were fired, flags were waved, Gasper cringed in fright from so many people and so much loud noise, Rias smiled and waved to everyone around her, and Roxas noticed a quartet of female Devils at the very front of the crowds to his right that were wearing shirts that were emblazoned with his own name across their breasts, and a picture of his face below his name.

Palutena also noticed this, given that she leaned down and whispered to Roxas.

"Seems that you have fans, love."

"Great." Roxas rolled his eyes and kept walking, only just now noticing Grayfia and Sirzechs standing at the end of the carpet in front of five carriages, one of which looked twice as big as the other four.

Sirzechs smiled as Roxas, Rias, their respective peerages and Palutena walked up to them.

"Sorry about all this." he apologized.

"It's fine, Dad." Roxas replied, as he turned to Grayfia. "Hey, Mom."

"Welcome back, Roxas, Rias." Grayfia inclined her head to her son and sister-in-law. "You've arrived earlier than Zeoticus and Venelana thought you would."

"I didn't know there was an ETA." Roxas replied, scratching an itch on his head and adjusting his ponytail. Grayfia didn't reply to this, but continued talking.

"The carriages have been prepared, and only three family members are allowed in them at a time. Roxas, Palutena, please board the largest one with us."

"Sure." Roxas replied, rolling his eyes when Grayfia's back was turned. "Mind if Valian comes too?"

"Not at all." Sirzechs replied before Grayfia could reply. He and Grayfia began walking towards the largest carriage, and Roxas bade his and Rias' peerages goodbye as they began to walk towards the other four carriages.

"I always hated large-ass fanfares." Roxas muttered as he, Palutena, and Valian followed his parents into the front carriage, which was closed behind them by one of the dozens of servants lining the area.

Sirzechs laughed as Roxas took a seat opposite him in the carriage.

"You always were a lot quieter than Rias in your early years, Roxas." the Crimson Satan replied. "Anyway. How have you been?"

"I've been good." Roxas replied. He and Sirzechs chatted with each other with Palutena occasionally joining in on the conversation. Valian and Grayfia remained silent as the carriage exited the city that the train from earlier landed in, and carried on along a road for several minutes until they entered the gates of the courtyard of the Gremory Manor.

When they entered through the gates, Roxas could uneasiness creeping up in the pit of his stomach. Though he certainly wanted to make things better and have a good relationship with his family, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that things were going to go south somehow, thanks to what had transpired the last time he had arrived.

Valian could see this, and while Palutena was talking with Sirzechs about an amusing incident that had occurred in an IKEA a couple of weeks ago, Roxas' silver-haired Queen gently took Roxas' hand in hers and stroked the back of it with her thumb, which calmed her King down a little as the carriage drew to a stop.

"We're here." Grayfia declared to her husband, eldest son, step-daughter and grand-niece, as she stepped out of the carriage and bowed to whoever was standing outside.

"After you, Roxas." Sirzechs smiled at his son, and Roxas rolled his eyes, getting out of the carriage and seeing who was standing in front of him, the doors of the Gremory Manor in front of them.

Zeoticus, Venelana, Gyokuro (who glared at Valian as she stepped out of the carriage alongside Palutena), Millicas, and someone who Roxas certainly didn't expect to see at the Manor: Venelana's Queen, Tannin. A former Dragon King known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon and Ultimate-Class Devil.

In his human form (which he was currently in), Tannin was a tall, muscular man with dark purple hair in a similar style to Zeoticus, red eyes with lavender sclera, and a slight beige tint to his skin. Something unique to him was the large yellow horns protruding from his head. He wore black armoured pauldrons that extended down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories. His chest was bare and incredibly muscular, looking more like a hardcore bodybuilder than Roxas' toned body, which looked leaner and more athletic.

"Big brother!" Millicas cried out, dashing towards Roxas and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Grayfia looked at her youngest son with slight disapproval in her eyes for a moment, but decided to let Millicas' actions slide. He was only a small child, after all.

"Roxas." Zeoticus greeted Roxas while stepping forward. "It's nice to see you accepted our invitation to stay here for a couple of weeks."

"It's nice that you invited me, given what happened last time I showed up here." Roxas replied, accepting Zeoticus' outstretched hand and shaking it, a small one-sided smirk on his face. Zeoticus noticed this, and chuckled.

"I won't deny that." he replied. "But still. I hope your stay this time has a more positive ending than your last one."

"Same here." Roxas replied as he let go of Zeoticus' hand, and followed him, Venelana, their Queens (who strode at the sides of their respective Kings) and Grayfia into the Manor, followed by his peerage and Rias' peerage, while Millicas walked at his side and talked excitedly with him about how things had been since the last time he had come to the Gremory Manor.

Roxas was only half-listening, but phrases that he caught included "planning for my future peerage" and "training in my demonic powers" and "getting used to the idea of being Heir to the Gremory Clan".

"Heh." Roxas replied, giving Rias a sideways glance, as she had evidently heard the phrase from Millicas' mouth. "Sorry about that, Millicas. Being Heir to the Clan and all that."

"It's fine!" Millicas replied. "I don't find it hard, it's just getting used to it that's... not easy. But not hard either!"

"Hm." Roxas replied, shrugging. "Fair enough."

After a half-minute or so of walking, everyone entered the main lounge of the Gremory Manor, and were invited to sit on the many seats gathered around the room by Zeoticus and Venelana (Gyokuro and Tannin stood beside Zeo and Venelana, respectively, while their Kings sat), which they did. Roxas and Palutena sat on a three-seater sofa, with Millicas perching next to Roxas. When everyone sat down, Zeoticus spoke up.

"I took the liberty of having some of the servants employed here take your luggage to your rooms." The Gremory lord informed everyone, politely. "You'll be shown to your rooms by the servants after dinner. That okay?"

There was a general murmur of ascent.

"Good." Venelana replied. "Roxas." she addressed her oldest grandson.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied, looking up from his phone.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced to your peerage." Venelana remarked, looking to everyone sitting around. "I mean we've seen them perform in the Rating Games, and admirably too, but I'd like to be introduced to them, please."

"I would like to be introduced to your retainers as well, Roxas." Zeoticus replied.

"Sure." Roxas replied, looking around. "Well, you already know Rias and Valian."

"We do." Venelana replied. Valian, who was sat on the arm of the couch that Roxas, Millicas and Palutena were sat on, suddenly started forward as Divine Dividing activated without her wish.

["Tannin?"] Albion's voice came from Valian's Gear. ["Is that you? Haven't seen you in a human form for a long while, my friend."]

"It has been a while, Albion." Tannin replied, his red eyes resting on Valian. "Interesting that you made it into the hands of one of the three known living descendants of the first Lucifer."

["Interesting that you made it into the servitude of one of the strongest female Devils to have ever lived."] Albion retorted. ["I wonder what she tempted you with?"] he asked, jokingly. Tannin, however, was not amused.

"I should think you'd know that I already have a wife, Albion." Tannin replied. "And if you must know, I chose to enter Venelana's servitude because the Dragon Apples now only grow in the Underworld. My type of Dragon needs to eat them to survive, so it made sense."

["Fair enough."] Albion replied. ["I mean it's impossible for them to naturally grow in the human world, and it has been for some time."]. He then fell silent, and Divine Dividing retracted back into Valian's body.

"Indeed." Tannin replied, before falling silent himself. Roxas then spoke up, continuing.

"My Rooks are Akasha Bloodriver, the Vampiress with the pink hair, and Esdeath, the light-blue haired woman. Akasha, as a matter of fact, is one of my wives."

"She is?" Zeoticus asked. "You're married to more than one woman?"

"Three, including myself and Palutena." Akasha replied, walking over to Roxas, stopping behind him, and wrapping her arms loosely around him, while baring her fangs and gently brushing them against Roxas' neck. "Though I do know a few women who'd love it more than anything if Roxas were to be wed to them. Including some in my own, former, Faction." she added, her smile falling. "If only for selfish reasons."

"I understand." Zeoticus nodded, looking slightly awkward for a moment as Sirzechs and Grayfia entered the room. Sirzechs sat down as Grayfia stood beside him.

"Sorry I'm late." Sirzechs addressed everyone in the room at large. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just Roxas introducing us to his servants." Zeoticus replied. "Continue, please, Roxas."

"Sure." Roxas replied. "There's Akeno, my first Bishop, over there, and Xenovia, my Knight, with Asia, my first Pawn."

"I see." Sirzechs replied, turning to Xenovia. "It's very surprising to see the wielder of one of the strongest Holy Swords in existence join the peerage of a Devil. Or rather, a former Devil, to be more accurate."

"The honour is mine, Lord Sirzechs." Xenovia replied, bowing her head. Sirzechs just laughed.

"Please, call me Sirzechs behind closed doors." he replied. "We're not in public and you're a close comrade of my son. You're perfectly free to call me by my name in private. The same goes for all the other peerage members here." he added, as Grayfia closed her eyes and just shook her head in disapproval.

"Anyway." Roxas continued. "I've already mentioned Asia, and I only have two other Pawns at present. I've got Kuroka, over here-" he gestured to Kuroka, who was just lying lazily on a sofa with Koneko sitting beside her. She greeted everyone with a lazy "nya~"

"And there's- Jeez, Neo, how did you get that ice cream so fast?" Roxas asked, more surprised than anything to see Neo licking on some more ice-cream. "Actually, you know what? Nevermind." he turned back to Zeoticus and Venelana. "That's my peerage."

"I see." Zeoticus replied. "Quite a diverse selection of female servants you have, Roxas."

"Not even gonna deny that, because I know you're right." Roxas replied, without skipping a beat, as there was a knock at the door to the lounge. When Zeoticus told whoever was on the other side to enter, the door opened and one of the maids, one with dark-blue hair and glasses, stepped into the room.

"The cooks have asked me to inform you that dinner is ready to be served, Lord Zeoticus." the maid said, her voice sounding more like a robot than an actual human. Or Devil.

Or anything organic.

"Thank you, Roberta." Zeoticus replied, nodding to the dark-haired maid, who bowed, and left the room as he stood up. "Shall we get going? I'm sure you'd appreciate a good meal."

 **Line Break**

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. Everyone was busier eating than talking. Roxas, who was sat between Palutena and Zeoticus (who was sat at the head of the table), barley ate anything. The food tasted pretty good, but it was a bit rich for his tastes).

As he looked down the table, Roxas saw that some other people were having the same problem as him, chiefly Xenovia, Asia, Gasper and Isane. As he put another portion of food in his mouth, Zeoticus spoke up.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Roxas swallowed his mouthful and answered, looking up.

"I had the idea of taking your servants on a tour of our Clan's territory." Zeoticus informed his silver-haired grandson. "You okay with that?"

"Sure." Roxas replied. "Though you'd better not try anything with my peerage." Zeoticus laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled, as he went back to eating. "I can see that they would prefer you to an old man like me."

Roxas could see Venelana rolling her eyes (Zeoticus missed this little gesture) as she continued eating her dinner. He could also see her breasts (which were larger than those of everyone in his peerage, except maybe Akeno's) boucing with every little movement she made while eating.

"Roxas?" Zeoticus asked, again.

"Yeah?" Roxas answered, again.

"I've been told by Rias that you got a new house recently." Zeoticus remarked. "How's it working out for you?"

"Pretty good." Roxas replied, stretching momentarily. "It's a lot bigger than the first place I brought, which works as far as housing both my peerage and Rias' works. As well as Palutena."

Palutena smiled, and stroked Roxas' leg momentarily before going back to eating her dinner.

"I see." Zeoticus replied. "You know, I could have a new residence built for you in the Underworld, if you ever wanted to live here. Maybe it could even function as a headquarters for your businesses."

"Come again?" Roxas looked up as Zeoticus raised his hand and conjured up an image of a tall skyscraper, which Roxas looked at.

"This is the headquarters for the Gremory Large Enterprise." Zeoticus explained to Roxas while putting his cutlery down. "It's in the middle of the capital city of our Clan's territory, and most, if not all, of the work done, apart from the overseeing of the companies that I own, which I do here, goes on in this building."

"Looks like a nice one, too." Roxas replied.

"It does." Zeoticus smiled in reply. "I'll be happy to pay for a similar building to be built for you in the city if you so want. Though it'd have to be a bit bigger if you want to live in it as well, with your servants."

"I'll consider it." Roxas replied as he went back to eating, while Venelana piped up.

"I'd also like to hear more about your companies, Roxas." the brunette Bael remarked. "Zeoticus told me what you told him, but you know, I'm curious as to hear from your own mouth."

"I'll tell you later." Roxas replied as he finished his dinner. "I've got several things on my plate right now, not least of which is the Underworld Gathering in a week."

"Oh, yeah." Zeoticus replied. "I almost forgot. Aren't you part of that night's entertainment?"

"I am." Roxas replied. "Well, I and my peerage am. We'll be having a Rating Game."

"Wait, really?" Rias looked up and at Roxas. "I didn't hear about this."

"Sorry, Rias." Roxas replied. "And sorry to all of you as well." he apologized to the rest of his peerage. "I wanted to tell you all in a more private setting, since I only found out about this a couple of hours ago, but since Zeoticus brought it up, I might as well say now."

Who're we having a Rating Game with, Roxas?" Valian asked, after swallowing a mouthful from her plate.

There was a moment's silence as Roxas licked his lips, before answering his Queen's question.

"Raven Branwen."

 **Line Break**

"Here's your bedroom, Master Roxas." Roberta, the maid from earlier, informed Roxas. The two of them were stood outside a door with the words "Bedroom of Roxas Gremory" emblazoned onto it.

It was an hour or so after dinner, and Roxas had decided to turn in for the night, so Zeoticus had ordered Roberta (who Roxas learned was one of Zeoticus' Pawns in his peerage) to escort Roxas to his bedroom.

Of course, Roxas knew where his bedroom was (given that he'd slept in it for a quarter of his life as Heir of the Gremory Clan), but he appreciated the gesture from Zeoticus.

"Thanks, Roberta." Roxas replied to the dark-haired maid, who bowed to her Master's grandson, and walked away. Roxas watched her go until she was out of sight, as he had to admit that Roberta had a pretty fine body (which her maid outfit only seemed to accentuate, in his opinion), before turning the knob on his bedroom door, and opening it, before stepping into his bedroom.

The room's walls were a light brown colour, the ceiling was light red, and the floor was covered in a dark red carpet that was comfortable for Roxas to step on as he removed his shoes and tossed them to the side. The 'entrance area', as Roxas remembered Venelana coining the term, was a couple of steps lower than the rest of the room, and had a single grey-coloured armchair with red frame next to a small table.

Nearby was a fireplace, above which was a mantlepiece that housed several pictures. Pictures that Roxas remembered placing there himself. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up one of the pictures, a picture of his younger self crossing swords with Winter Schnee. There was also a bookcase to the left side of the fireplace.

Still holding the picture in his hand, he looked around the rest of the room, toward the bed. The bed, which was larger than a King-sized bed (it was closer to a Super King-sized bed), sat perpendicular to the wall and was dressed with red-check sheets. At the head of the bed were three large, matching pillows. The bed-frame was white.

"Hm." Roxas said, aloud, to himself. "Looks like Zeoticus had the place upgraded." He turned around to place the picture of himself and Winter back on the mantlepiece, and as he did so, he heard someone snapping their fingers behind him.

A magic-circle appeared in the fireplace, and almost instantly, a fire sprang to life, lighting the room up (as the lights were turned off and the day was turning to night) in a golden glow.

Surprised, Roxas turned around, and saw Venelana lying on his bed, wearing a purple lace negligee set (the top part of which strained against her massive bust), and smiling at him from where she lay.

"Hey, Roxas." she greeted her oldest grandson. "You gonna join me in bed? It's real comfortable on here, you know~"

"I bet it would be." Roxas replied, shedding his jacket and hanging it on the edge of the mantlepiece. "Any reason you're here, or is it just because?"

"Well, Zeoticus is probably having an orgy with all eight female members of his peerage." Venelana replied. "As he often does." she sighed. "Leaving me without anyone to keep me company~" she shifted her position on the bed and looked at Roxas. "And since you're here, I thought you'd be willing to keep me company." she pressed her large breasts together with her hands and jiggled them around a bit. "As I understand it, you've been doing that with a lot of women as of late."

"I have." Roxas replied. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Venelana shifted herself again so she was sat, rather than lying on her front, smirking at the sight of Roxas' eyes darting to her breasts and then back to her face. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"You have a trio of Dwarves in your peerage, right?" Roxas asked, his eyes fully trained on Venelana's face. The brunette Bael raised an eyebrow.

"I do..." she replied. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if they could have a look at the two swords I have, my Excalibur Galatine and the Demon Sword Clarent?" Roxas replied. "And do some work on them?"

"What kind of work?" Venelana asked.

"Merging, probably." Was Roxas' reply. "Like taking my Holy Sword and Demon Sword, and fusing the pair of them together into a... Holy-Demonic Sword?"

"Hmm." Venelana replied, furrowing her brow. "I can see them doing that. Outside of crafting deities like Hephaestus and Goibhniu, the Dwarves are supposed to be the best crafters of weapons in the entire supernatural world." she thought for a moment. "I'll take you to see them tomorrow, if that works for you."

"Thank you." Roxas replied. He began taking his shirt and jeans off, revealing his toned naked body to his grandmother, and throwing them onto the floor, close to where his suitcase (which was full of some of Roxas' clothes and possessions) was.

"Hmm~" Venelana hummed as Roxas joined her on his bed. "Very nice. Very, VERY nice." She reached out and gently stroked her grandson's abs, while licking her lips. "Looks much sexier than when I watched that porno you made with Palutena."

"W-wait, what?" Roxas blinked. "That was for Grayfia!"

"Oh, it was?" Venelana replied, giggling. "Well excuse me if I caught her watching you and Palutena fucking like rabbits on your wedding night. It's almost like you WANTED to get her worked up."

"Well... uhh..." Roxas found it very difficult to formulate a response to what Venelana, who was smirking, said.

"It doesn't matter." Venelana replied. "Just say the word, Roxas, and I can keep you… occupied, for the night, before we go and see my Dwarven servants in the morning."

"No thanks." Roxas replied. "I want to at least sleep once in my childhood home before I fuck a permanent imprint of my father's-side grandmother into the bed. Or until I get a permanent imprint of myself fucked into the bed by my father's-side grandmother."

"Aww." Venelana pouted. "You sure?"

"Yes." Roxas replied, unflinchingly looking into Venelana's eyes, while noticing the pout on her face. "You can sleep next to me if you want, though. I'm not gonna stop you."

"Sweet." Venelana smiled, and joined her grandson under the covers. While resting her head on the pillow, she snuck several glances at her grandson as he lay down, his head on the middle pillow, and fell asleep almost at once.

After closing her eyes, Venelana Gremory found herself doing the same thing.

 **And that's the 28** **th** **chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Roxas, his peerage, Rias' peerage and Palutena have arrived in the Underworld for some training and a Gathering that will be happening very soon! Also he'll be having a Rating Game with Raven, which (I hope) will be interesting. And Venelana wants her oldest grandon's dick... not much of a surprise there.**

 **And for those curious, yes, Tannin is Venelana's Queen in this fic. And she also has a trio of Asgardian Dwarves in her peerage (and no, for anyone who's asking, Eitri from the MCU is NOT one of them. Speaking of, I'm seeing Avengers: Endgame in a few hours as of the time I'm writing this, can't fucking wait). The rest of her peerage will be revealed in time. And yes, Roberta (my favourite character from Black Lagoon) is a Pawn in Zeoticus' peerage. The rest of his peerage will be revealed in time as well. She very well could be making it into Roxas' harem. Maybe? Who knows?**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me, let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

(New) Asia: 85-58-90

Roberta: 88-60-95

 **Next Time: Training, Underworld Gathering**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Sooo..." Roxas licked his lips, slightly awkwardly. "How've you been, Winter?"_

 **Seeya!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was the next morning, and Venelana Gremory found her purple eyes flickering open, and the light-red ceiling of her oldest grandson's bedroom greeting her. Sitting up and yawning as she saw no reason to try and argue with her biological clock, she looked around through sleepy eyes, and upon looking down at the bed she had been sleeping in, the brunette Devil MILF came to the realisation that she had woken up alone.

Rubbing sleepdust out of her eyes (yes, Devils get sleepdust too), Venelana looked around to where she had discarded her normal purple dress, and saw the jeans and shirt that Roxas had discarded the night before as well. Closeby, she also saw another pair of pants, a plain white t-shirt with red sleeves and hoodie, that she remembered seeing Palutena wear the night before.

"So Palutena showed up after I fell asleep." Venelana murmured, stretching again as she slid off Roxas' bed and walked over to where she had left her dress. As she put it on (along with magically summoning a clean set of underwear under her dress), her ears were alerted to the rhythmic sounds of slapping, coming from the en-suite bathroom that was only a door away from the room she was standing in.

Blinking, Venelana walked over to the door that separated the bedroom and the bathroom, and, as slowly and quietly as she could, pushed it open and peeked inside.

The sight that greeted her was just about enough for her to involuntarily stain the underwear that she had just summoned onto herself not even half a minute ago, given how hot it was.

Roxas and Palutena were both standing, entirely butt-naked, in the bathroom, going at it about as hard as a pair of extra-horny rabbits during mating season. Roxas was behind his green-haired wife, holding her up by her large breasts, and thrusting, hard and fast, into her pussy, which was already leaking cum down her legs. Whether it was just Roxas' cum, just Palutena's ladycum, or a mixture of both, she didn't really care (though if she had to take a guess, she would guess both).

"Hey, love~" Roxas lifted Palutena up and whispered into her ear. Venelana now saw that Palutena had had a pair of panties stuffed in her mouth as a makeshift gag.

'What a shame,' Ven thought, one hand idly drifting in between her legs in front of the scene before her. She would have let Roxas borrow any one of her gags.

"I'm gonna blow my load in you again." Roxas growled. "You better be sure that your divine cunt can take it!"

Palutena moaned loudly, her green eyes rolling up into her head from the pleasure of Roxas ploughing her cunt harder and harder with every passing second, and pinching and groping at her diamond-hard nipples as if they were the only thing that mattered to him in that moment.

"Here it comes, Pal!" Roxas groaned, as his thrusting reached jackhammer-levels of hard and fast, and he lowered himself in order to gently bite down on Palutena's ear, only making her moan even harder and climax in turn. "F-fuck!" were his final moans before he slammed, balls-deep, into Palutena and held himself there, as Roxas' green-haired first wife gave a muffled shriek through her makeshift gag, while receiving a load of Roxas' baby-making milk.

After a good half-minute of holding his cock deep inside Palutena's cunt, Roxas pulled out, his cock coated in his wife's juices, and looked around, noticing Venelana standing, her hand up her dress, pushing her panties aside and furiously rubbing at her clit.

"Heh. Hey Venelena." Roxas stretched himself and quickly moved to catch Palutena as she fell backwards, losing consciousness from the pleasure of being fucked so hard. "How long were you watching?"

"F-for about a minute." Venelana replied, slightly surprised that Roxas was so calm about being caught in the act of fucking his wife barely five metres away from his own grandmother. "How long were you...?"

"About forty-five minutes." Roxas replied, as he walked past his grandmother, carrying the naked Palutena into the bedroom and setting her dazed, unconscious body onto his bed and tucking her in. "We started out fucking in the shower. Hehe." he chuckled as he looked himself over and sniffed his body. "I think I'll need another one."

 **Line Break**

About twenty minutes later, after Roxas had had his second shower, and gotten dressed, he and Venelana had transported via transportation-circle to a mid-sized mountain range in the east of the Gremory territory. There seemed to be a small house carved out of the side of the mountain, which Roxas and his grandmother were stood outside of.

Ignoring the early-morning wind that blew around her and her dress, Venelana walked up to the door of the house and knocked three times on it, while Roxas stood back. After a couple of moments, the door opened, and one of the three Dwarves in Venelana's peerage stood in the doorway.

He barely came up to Venelana's waist in terms of height. He had an abundance of grey hair all over his head and face, along with a long beard that went down to his waist. The Dwarf had little to no clothing on the top half of his body (only wearing an extremely tatty sleeveless shirt, but he wore a pair of very thick black pants on his legs, as well as dark-coloured boots.

His hands were dirtier than his whole body, and Roxas had to guess that they had been stained with blood, multiple times.

"Oh. Morning, Ven." The Dwarf spoke to her, in a low, gruff voice. "Bit early for you to be coming out of your Manor, isn't it?"

"In normal cases, yes." Venelana replied. "Good morning to you too, Kotheck."

"Who's that with you?" The newly-named Kotheck asked, pointing around Venelana's waist at Roxas, as he looked over the edge of the platform he was stood on.

"My eldest grandson, Roxas Gremory." Venelana replied, turning to Roxas. "Roxas, this is one of my Knights, Kotheck."

"Hi." Roxas greeted the Dwarf, stepping down and looking at the Dwarven Devil, with Kotheck looking up at Roxas.

"Hmph." he hmphed. "You look more like a Lucifer than a Gremory to me." he remarked, bluntly.

Roxas shrugged, taking zero offense to his statement (as it was, in all honesty, 100% true).

"Yeah, I get that quite a bit." he replied. "It's fine, Ven. Really." he added as Venelana looked at Kotheck with slight disapproval on her face.

"Well, you might as well come in." Kotheck replied, stepping aside to let Roxas and Venelana into his home. "Since you've come so far from the comfort of that gigantic manor."

"A gigantic manor that you and your wives so wanted, Kotheck." Venelana replied, a small smile coming onto her face. Kotheck ignored her reply, looking from her to Roxas with narrowed eyes.

"So, what do you want?" he asked.

"Roxas wanted to ask if you could do some modifications to the weapons he currently possesses." Venelana replied, turning to Roxas, who was looking around in curiosity.

It was a simple-looking place, with next to no furnishings of any kind. Only the bare essentials. There were stairs that presumably led to bedrooms of some kind, a door that led to another part of the house, and an open door that revealed a set of stairs going down.

"Roxas?" Venelana tapped her grandson on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Roxas replied. "Sorry." Roxas stretched out his left hand and snapped his fingers, and out of a silver magic-circle, Clarent appeared, and dropped into his hand. Kotheck raised an eyebrow.

"That's Clarent, right?" The Dwarf asked. "Last I remember, Fianna Asmodeus took it as payment for killing some cunt that went around claiming he was the reincarnation of King Arthur himself, which gave him the right to rule the entire British Empire. At the time, that is."

"It is." Roxas replied. "And she handed it off to me as thanks for my part in preventing The Great War, Part 2. That isn't the only weapon I have, though." Right on cue, the bracelet that Roxas wore on his right wrist morphed into the sword-form of Excalibur Galatine, which he held in his right hand.

Venelana took a small, but noticeable, step back at the sight of Roxas' Holy Sword, and Kotheck, his eyes widening, looked at the sword in Roxas' hand.

"And what's that Holy Sword?" he asked. "That an Excalibur or something?"

"Close." Roxas replied. "It's called Excalibur Galatine. A sword based on Excalibur, created for me by my wife. I wanted to know if you'd... well... be able to merge the swords together into one Holy Demonic Sword?" he asked, hopefully. "Since I'm not a fan of dual-wielding swords, and I don't want this one to just go to waste." he jerked his head towards Clarent. "Since I'm so used to this one." he jerked his head towards Excalibur Galatine.

"Makes sense." Kotheck replied, as he walked backwards for a couple of steps, then turned around when he reached the door that led to the stairs going down. "Follow me." He then walked downstairs, out of sight, with Roxas following a few seconds later.

The silver-haired Nephalem must have counted at least fifty steps before he reached the bottom of those steps, but when he did, he seemed to come out in a large spacious area under the house he, Venelana (who followed him down) and Kotheck were in earlier.

It was enormous. A huge pit was in the centre of the room, that went down at least two hundred feet, as far as Roxas could guess, and there was a platform suspended above it. There were several tables strewn around the pit, all of which contained different sized anvils, hammers, chisels, tongs, fullers and hardies, and a large slack tub close by the table that Kotheck and two other Dwarves who looked slightly neater than Kotheck, as well as damn near identical (the only thing Roxas could tell them apart from was the fact that the hair-colour of one of them was a slightly darker brown than the other's), were stood, talking to each other.

Roxas could only tell that those two other Dwarves were female thanks to the presence of their breasts. Else, he would have presumed that they were male, given how they looked identical to Kotheck in everything but their hair.

Kotheck looked up at the sight of Roxas approaching, while pulling on a pair of golden gloves.

"Yeah, my wives and I can merge those swords you got on you." he informed Roxas, before turning to one of his companions. "Ready the containers, Fomwegit." he then turned to his other companion. "Thargrear, stand by for intense magic-usage. Given the power of the weapons we'll be fusing, Fomwegit might have to help you. I'll fire up the forge in a minute."

Both female Dwarves nodded and left, while Kotheck walked up to Roxas, holding his hands out.

"Hand over those swords, Roxas, and we can get to work on them right away. Don't worry about me, my gloves will protect me."

"Gotcha." Roxas replied, handing over the swords to Kotheck. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kotheck replied. "Been a while since we've worked on weapons like these, anyway."

"Fair." Roxas shrugged. "I guess I should be going."

"Yes." Kotheck narrowed his eyes. "If you don't mind. Leave, so we can get to work in peace."

"Will do." Roxas replied, as he and Venelana teleported back to the foyer of the Gremory Manor via transportation-circle, where Valian, Mirajane and Esdeath were just coming downstairs and talking with each other.

Esdeath (who was dressed in a plain dark-blue sweater and black pants) was the first to notice Roxas' presence. She smiled at the sight of him and walked over.

"Good morning, my love." Esdeath greeted her King with a kiss. "How're you doing today?"

Roxas smiled and pulled his blue-haired Rook into a hug, which she was all too happy to return.

"I'm good." Roxas replied. "I feel like it's been a while since we've spent some time together."

"It has been." Esdeath replied. "I hope we can spend some time together soon."

"We will." Roxas smiled as he nodded to Valian and Mirajane, and gently stroked Esdeath's cheek. "I wonder if I'll be able to make you scream louder than I did last time."

Esdeath giggled, and licked her lips.

"I welcome you to try~" she whispered, before pulling away.

"Anyway." Venelana spoke up. "I believe it's time for breakfast."

"And a good thing too." Roxas replied. "I'm starving."

 **Line Break**

It was after breakfast. After bidding Roxas, Asia and Rias goodbye, as he planned to get their training started as soon as possible.

Valian, Akasha, Esdeath, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Neo, Gasper and Isane all stood outside the Gremory Manor, accompanied by Zeoticus, Gyokuro and Roberta, waiting for an airship to arrive that would take them on a tour of the Gremory Clan's territory.

"So how long until this airship gets here, Lord Zeoticus?" Esdeath asked, her hands in her pockets.

"Just a couple of minutes, Esdeath." Zeoticus replied, good-naturedly. "Ah, never mind. It's here."

Everyone looked up and saw a large aerial vehicle coming into land in a large, open part of the garden in front of the Gremory Manor. As it slowly lowered, everyone got a good look at what it looked like.

The vehicle had three decks and four fin wings that looked like they functioned as a part of the propulsion of the vehicle, as well as a pair of Fenstron (or fan-in-fin) rotors at either side of the rear fuselage. The back of the aircraft had a wide door with a ramp, above which a T-tail rudder was situated.

"Can fit a maximum of 50 passengers." Zeoticus explained, over the quiet noise of the aircraft lowering until it was a few feet above the ground, so the back door could open, which gave view to a set of stairs extending down to the ground. "These Underworld Air Bus' are powered by magic, and used for those who want a more... leisurly, travel experience than just teleporting from place to place."

"I can see why people would enjoy something like that." Valian remarked as she followed Zeoticus onto the steps, with the rest of Roxas' peerage (plus Gasper and Isane) following. "I could definitely get used to something like this."

"Like going for an airborne tour of an Underworld city, for instance." Akasha thought out loud, as everyone settled in the UAB and the doors began closing.

"Or an airbone tour of a whole country." Xenovia replied. Zeoticus laughed.

"That's a very good idea." he nodded at Xenovia. "Something that I'm sure will start happening when aircraft can get to that stage without incorporating magic in some way. By the way, you might want to hold onto something, the initial jolt of moving upwards from a standstill is pretty surprising the first time it happens."

A few seconds later, Zeoticus was right. Gasper and Isane almost fell over from the surprise of the UAB beginning to vertically rise, with no warning. However, they were kept on their feet by Akasha and Valian, respectively, and no-one fell over as the vehicle rose slowly into the air, above the Gremory Manor.

"Where would you like us to head first, sir?" one of the pilots of the aircraft looked around and asked of Zeoticus.

"Hmm." Zeoticus put a hand to his chin and thought. "How about the forest and lake?"

"Right you are." the pilot replied, and the aircraft began slowly turning around, in mid-air, before it began moving, to the southwest, slowly gaining speed all the time. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Good." was Zeoticus' reply, before he struck up a conversation with Akasha.

Back in the Gremory Manor, Palutena (who was slightly groggy, as she'd recovered consciousness barely ten minutes ago, saw the door to her husband's bedroom opening as said husband walked into the room, carrying a tray with enough food to feed at least five people on it.

"I thought you'd be hungry." he smiled, walking towards his bed, while Palutena brushed some hair out of her eyes and sat up, yawning. She didn't even acknowledge the covers dropping down and exposing her large breasts.

"You could say that." she replied, as Roxas began levitating the tray with magic, while he stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed alongside her. He moved the tray towards himself and Palutena, and let it rest between them, as they began to eat.

 **Line Break**

In one of the large back gardens of the Gremory Manor, Asia was stood in front of a large tree, her eyes closed and breathing slowly, as one of Zeoticus' Bishops stood next to her, silently watching her.

Said Bishop was a massive man with a heavily muscular figure. He had a bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his dark eyes, and seemed to lack eyebrows. He had a long, thin, dark beard growing from his chin, which reached down below his uper chest in a wavy motif. Said beard was paired by a little, similarly coloured moustache split into two parts, each placed diagonally above his nose.

He donned traditional Japanese clothes, wearing a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, along with a striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi socks. He also sported a dark mantle draped over his shoulders.

"Alright, Asia." Jura Neekis spoke. "You know what to do. You've just got to up the power on those bands I taught you to conjure up, grab that tree by the base, and pull it out. I'm sure you can do it."

Asia, still with her eyes closed, nodded, and extended her right hand out, pointing all four of her fingers (plus her thumb) towards the tree in front of her and Jura, focusing all her energy into said digits.

Jura watched as white ropes of energy left Asia's fingers and thumb, and all travelled towards the tree. A small smile came across his face as the ropes wrapped themselves around the base of the tree, holding it tightly. The former nun brought her digits together, forcing the energy ropes to wrap a little tighter around the tree.

"Very good." Jura spoke. "Now! Pull it up!" he commanded, loudly. At his command, Asia lifted her right hand up, and pulled it behind her. Before his eyes, Jura could see the tree being pulled up, roots and all, from the ground. "It's coming!"

Asia began to sweat as she pulled harder and harder, and the energy-ropes she was manipulating began to flicker. Roxas' blonde Pawn groaned, and regained her focus, taking a couple of steps back as she pulled as hard as she physically could. She could feel the tree coming out of the ground, inch by inch, and that only drove her to finally pull it out.

And it only was a few seconds before the tree fully left the ground, and flew into the air.

"Very good, Asia!" Jura praised Roxas' Pawn, before he realised where the tree was falling. "Wait. Watch out!"

Asia opened her eyes, and barely had time to process the sight of the tree she had just pulled up falling right towards her, before Jura opened a transportation-circle under her feet and sent her through it with a click of his fingers, while jumping out of the way of the falling tree himself.

The white ropes of energy in Asia's fingers disappeared as she lost her footing and fell on the ground, while Jura casually lifted the tree up with his own demonic magic, and replaced it back in the ground, where Asia had just torn it out, and replaced some of the earth around it to the point that the only way you could know that it had just been ripped from its roots was if you had seen it happening.

"Sorry about that." Jura apologized, walking over to Asia and offering her a hand to her, which she took, and pulling her to her feet. "I should've realised earlier that the tree was going to fall right on your face."

"It's okay." Asia replied, smiling at her temporary teacher. "I still managed to pull that tree out of the ground, though!" she smiled, happily.

"That you did." Jura smiled, patting Asia on the shoulder in congratulations. "You still need to work on your focus as you're pulling something out of the ground, but you've proven that you can at least lift heavy objects, even if they're rooted in the ground like a tree." He exhaled. "Anyway, let's talk about something else."

Jura paused, and looked directly into Asia's green eyes.

"Tell me, Asia. Roxas informed me earlier that you had gone to the Familiar Forest, and you had gotten yourself a familiar. Tell me about it."

"W-well..." Asia recalled. "It's a baby Sprite Dragon." she opened a magic-circle with one hand, and after a second, Raigeki came out. At the sight of his Nephalem master, the baby Sprite Dragon fluttered over to her shoulder, and settled down on it. "Palutena told me what kind of Dragon it was. His name is Raigeki."

Asia gently stroked Raigeki's head, while looking back at Jura, who muttered "I see."

"See what?" Asia replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No." Jura replied. "Was Raigeki exactly like when you went to get him from the Familiar Forest?" Asia looked at her familiar, and noticed that he was slightly bigger than he was when she had found him.

"He was slightly smaller than he is now." Asia replied. "I-is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. No way." Jura replied. "Quite the opposite, in fact." He sat down, and indicated that Asia do the same, which she did, being careful to not let Raigeki fall off her shoulder. "You see, Asia, it's a little-known fact among beings and their familiars that familiars can... change, due to the bond between them and their Master. Raigeki becoming bigger is living proof of that." he gestured to Raigeki, who had fallen asleep on Asia's shoulder. "Normally, it would take several months for a baby Sprite Dragon to become that big, but how long have you had Raigeki?"

"About two weeks." Asia replied.

"There you go, then." Jura replied. "My point exactly." He then stood up, pointed at the ground and snapped his fingers, opening a magic-circle. After a second or two, Jura's familiar appeared through the magic-circle, the sight of which made Asia jump to her feet from sheer surprise at the sight of it.

It took the form of a large panther (which was jet-black all over), with enormously muscular forelimbs that gave it a bulldog-like build, and red eyes with visible white sclera.

"Shadow here is my familiar." Jura explained, gently rubbing the head of his familiar, which reached around Asia's shoulders in term of its size. "It grew in size and strength thanks to the bond between me and him, and I believe your familiar, Raigeki, will too. It's just something to consider."

"I see." Asia replied, allowing Raigeki to teleport himself away from her, as Jura did the same with Shadow.

"Now." Jura cracked his knuckles and smiled at Asia. "Let's continue with training, shall we?"

 **Line Break**

It was about an hour after Zeoticus, Gyokuro, Roberta, Roxas' peerage (sans Asia and Rias), Gasper and Isane had taken off from the Gremory Manor, and were flying around the Clan's territory. Now they were coming over the large city that they had arrived in just the day before.

"You should remember this place, given that you arrived in here yesterday." Zeoticus explained to everyone, as they looked down over the city. "This is the capital city of the Gremory Clan's territory, Grilmond. The third-most populous city in the Underworld, behind Baal and Beliya'al, and the fourth-most populous in the entire Underworld, behind those two cities and Lilieth, which is in the Sex Demons' territory."

Everyone (apart from Zeoticus, Gyokuro and Roberta (the latter two were stood beside Zeoticus)) looked down upon the city, where they could see Devils going about their daily lives. Valian saw an enormous skyscraper in the middle of the city, which didn't go unnoticed by Zeoticus, who smiled.

"So that's the HQ for the Gremory Large Enterprise, right?" Valian asked, turning around and looking at Zeoticus while sitting down on one of the seats scattered around the airbus they were all in. "That you showed Roxas last night?"

"It is." Zeoticus replied, simply. "Oh, before I forget." he added. "As servants of a member of this Clan, you're entitled to any piece of territory you so desire."

Zeoticus snapped his fingers and made a large map of the Gremory territory appear, with certain parts of the territory marked out in red, and the other parts (most of it) marked out in white.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken by other servants, so you can't choose them. If you want to choose later, that's fine, but the option remains open."

"There's certainly a lot to choose from." Esdeath remarked, as she looked at the map.

"You should see the Bael Clan's territory." Zeoticus replied. "It's nearly seven times as spacious as our Clan's. About the size of Iran, if I recall correctly."

"Damn." Valian replied. "I think I'll have this bit." she gestured to a moderately-sized portion of the white-marked territory. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Zeoticus smiled. "Gyokuro, make arrangements to have ownership of that area transferred to Valian. As soon as you can."

Gyokuro merely nodded, as Valian walked over to the front of the airbus to talk with Gasper and Isane, while Akeno and Esdeath chose their respective territories.

 **Line Break**

In the Gremory Manor's training hall, situated underneath the house, which was vast enough to house the entirety of Kuoh Academy, Rias, who was wearing a pink and white full-body tracksuit with black accents, hurriedly blocked a punch from Igneel, Zeoticus' Rook, and ducked under another one, moving behind the Dragon she was training with.

Igneel was a very large man with dark red-tinted skin, beige-coloured hair and black eyes. He wore nothing except a pair of loose pants, which didn't get in the way of his physical attacks at all (which Rias, who had been training with him for the past half hour, knew all too well for a while now). There were noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, being X-shaped, located around the centre of his body.

Rias jumped back, her breasts bouncing hard in her tracksuit, as Igneel threw another punch, then threw a pair of kicks at the crimson-haired former Heiress, which she ducked under as Igneel landed and turned around. He threw three more punches at Rias, the first two of which she blocked but the third one she dodged around, ending up behind Zeoticus' Rook.

Getting an idea, she tried to throw a punch at Igneel from behind, but right when her fist was about to connect, Igneel leaned to the side, dodging Rias' punch with zero effort, and quickly moving his left foot in order to trip Rias up.

As Rias fell to the ground, he finished the fight by throwing a punch at Rias' face, but Rias was able to get a magical shield between her face and Igneel's fist, slowing the attack down so her nose was only bruised when it hit her, instead of outright broken.

Rias squealed in pain as she hit the ground, and lay on her back, while Igneel merely shook himself for a few seconds, relaxing his muscles as he looked down at her.

"Owwww..." Rias groaned, reaching up to massage her bruised nose as Igneel walked over to her.

"Well, at least you managed to hold your own for over ten seconds this time." The middle-aged Dragon remarked, holding out a hand, which Rias took, as he pulled her to her feet. "Nice one."

"That last punch still hurt." Rias groaned, holding her nose as Igneel let go of her.

"It was meant to." he replied, simply. "Battles hurt, as you can see." he gestured to his scars.

"Yeah, I know." Rias muttered, looking down at her feet, and then up as she heard someone stepping into the training hall, someone she knew pretty well: Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, one of Zeoticus' Bishops, and a famed Magician from the 15th-16th centuries.

He was an average-sized, middle-aged looking man, with short blonde hair (complete with large sideburns down his face), soft blue eyes and an average build for a guy his age. Though this build was concealed by thick, blue Magician's robes.

"Hey, Agrippa." Igneel greeted his fellow peerage member. "You were watching?"

"Naturally." Agrippa replied, as Rias' bruised nose began healing. "And I think I know what might be holding Rias back in her training."

"I think I do too." Igneel replied, cracking his large knuckles. "What do you think?"

"It might be her breasts." Agrippa replied, bluntly. Rias blushed, and looked away from Agrippa, but he continued speaking. "I think they might be calling her to lose balance in physical combat, which is obviously bad for her."

"Knew it." Igneel replied. "So... what? Turn her into a washboard?"

"No!" Rias went red, and crossed her arms over her breasts and glared at Igneel. She was no slut, but she was definitely proud of her breast size (The amount of time Roxas had spent pleasuring Rias, and other members of his peerage and harem, through their breasts played a part in that), and she didn't want to have them taken away from her.

Agrippa chuckled at Igneel's brash remark, and shook his head.

"Not permanently, no." he replied. "But I can't deny that at least some kind of breast reduction would help her keep her balance."

"So magically reduce her tit-size in combat, but lift the magic outside of combat?" Igneel asked. When Agrippa nodded in confirmation, he turned to Rias. "That sound okay, Princess?"

"That w-would be better than permanently reducing my bust to nothing." Rias replied, her face less red than it was a moment before, and uncrossing her arms.

"Good." Agrippa replied as he lifted his arms, and a demonic light engulfed Rias' breasts. "Now. Stay still."

 **Line Break**

It was the end of the day. After they had had dinner (a very nice dinner, by the way) delivered to them from a take-out restaurant in Grilmond, Zeoticus, Gyokuro, Roberta and everyone else touched down in the grounds of the Gremory Manor, and as the entrance-door opened, they were greeted at the doors to the manor by Venelana, Grayfia, Roxas, Millicas (who was standing between Grayfia and Roxas) and Palutena (who Roxas had an arm around).

"Hey, Zeoticus." Roxas greeted his grandfather as he, his Queen, one of his Pawns and most of his peerage filed out of the UAB.

"Hello, Roxas." Zeoticus replied, stepping forward and nodding to him. "How has the training gone for Rias and Asia?"

"Fine, according to Igneel, Agrippa and Jura." Roxas said. "Thanks again for having them help out."

"It's no trouble at all." Zeoticus replied. "I'm more than happy to help you and your servants out if they want to become stronger. Since it would reflect well on the Clan, right?"

"Right." Roxas replied, rolling his eyes inwardly. "Well they're resting now, anyway. I guess they worked hard."

"As well they should." Zeoticus smiled, as he walked into the manor with Gyokuro and Roberta, and the rest of Roxas' peerage (plus Gasper and Isane) followed Roxas inside with Palutena.

Though a look of jealousy flicked over Isane's face for a couple of seconds as she watched Valian walk over to Roxas and greet him, and Roxas kissing and groping her ass in return.

"Up for a threesome, Valian?" Roxas asked, as he and Palutena walked towards the stairs that led to the upper floors of the Gremory Manor.

"It's like you read my mind, Roxas." Valian replied, following her King and her King's first wife as the three of them left Isane's sight.

 **Line Break**

It was now a few days after Roxas and his group had arrived in the Underworld, and Roxas himself was stood, watching Kiba (who was currently wielding his Sword of Betrayer) and Xenovia (with Durandal) spar with each other, while Millicas was sat close by his feet, talking with him about the plans that he had for his future peerage.

"-And for my Rooks," Millicas spoke, as Roxas listened, his eyes on Kiba and Xenovia as they sparred. "I think I'll have one that specialises in offense, and another that specialises in defence. Hopefully I'll be able to get a Dragon for one of them." he smiled up as his big brother. "Does that sound alright to you, Roxas?"

"Go for it." Roxas replied, looking down at his pipsqueak little brother. "It's more a wonder to me than anything that you're planning for your future peerage at all. I never really did any of that, just thought that letting the chips fall where they may was a better idea."

"Uhh..." Millicas blinked, confused. "Letting the chips fall where they may...?"

"Oh, sorry." Roxas replied. "It basically means you let things happen and go with whatever occurs. Like if a good Rook candidate drops into your lap, I make them my Rook. If someone comes up to me and asks me to add them to my peerage, and I have a spare piece that I think fits them pretty well, then add them as that piece."

"Did those things happen with you?" Millicas asked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "With Esdeath and Rias, respectively." He turned back to Xenovia and Kiba and watched Xenovia jump into the air and slash downwards at Kiba with a yell.

Kiba raised his Sword of Betrayer and blocked Xenovia's incoming attack as Roxas' blue-haired Knight landed on her feet, and thrust his sword towards Xenovia's chest, but Xenovia raised Durandal in time to deflect the attack out of harm's way, and returned fire by attempting to stab Kiba, but Kiba raised his sword and blocked Xenovia's attempted-stab, but was forced to jump back, away from his opponent, from the sheer force of the attack. He landed a few feet away from Roxas and Millicas, on one knee and panting.

Giving a yell, Kiba rushed back towards Xenovia and began attacking her again, with Roxas' sexy Knight responding in kind as Millicas continued talking with Roxas again.

"Umm... Roxas?"

"Hmm?" Roxas took his eyes off of Kiba and Xenovia and looked back at Millicas. "Yeah?"

"With the way that other male Devils have set their peerages up and all," Millicas looked slightly awkward. "I've been wondering about whether or not I should, you know-"

"Make your peerage an all-female one?" Roxas finished Millicas' question for him with a knowing grin. "Listen to me, Millicas-"

Right before Roxas finished speaking, something dashed into him and sent him flying to the ground several metres away. Millicas was blown back a few feet by the force of something moving so fast so close to him, but he was unharmed as he fell on his ass, and looked up at what, or rather, who, had sent Roxas flying and was currently hugging his face to her breasts as he lay on the ground, pretty much defenceless.

"I'm so glad I found you~!" Souji Okita, Sirzechs' sole Knight and Kiba's sword master (who Kiba hadn't noticed as he was still fighting Xenovia, even harder than before), squealed happily, as she shook Roxas back and forth in between her sizeable bust. "So nice to see you again after all this time, Roxas!"

"Wh-what?" Roxas replied, his voice muffled from how much Okita (who looked playfully shocked) was squeezing him to her breasts.

"Don't you remember me, Roxas?" Okita asked, letting him go a bit. "The great Okita?"

"Oh, yeah." Roxas remarked, his voice still muffled. "Now I do. You've got two seconds to get off me."

"I do?" Okita blinked, looking down at Roxas and pausing for a second. "But don't you like my bre-"

Roxas casually stood up (with Okita still in the same position as she was while she was lying on top of him, as in arms still wrapped around his neck, breasts still in his face, legs dangling a couple of feet or so off the ground, as Roxas was quite a bit taller than she was), held her shoulder with one hand, reached down and grabbed both her ankles with the other hand, and pulled a quick manoeuvre that sent Sirzech's Knight flying over his head and crashing onto the ground before she had even finished enquiring as to whether or not Roxas liked her breasts in his face.

"I did warn you." Roxas interrupted Okita before she could start doing something like comically cry her eyes out like that one onion boss in Cuphead. "I do like your tits in my face, and Kiba's over there." he jerked his head to Kiba, who had managed to disarm Xenovia.

Okita pouted at Roxas for a moment, then stood up and walked over to Kiba and Xenovia, but not before reaching to lay her hand on Roxas' ass and squeeze it momentarily as she passed him (which Roxas didn't react to).

"Now, as I was saying?" Roxas continued, as if he hadn't just been glomped by Sirzechs' Knight just seconds before. "Ah, right. Listen to me, Millicas."

"I'm listening." Millicas replied as Roxas sat down beside him, and watched as Okita challenged Kiba and Xenovia to fight, two on one, against her.

"Assuming that you plan to have relationships with multiple women, or men, I don't know, in the future, if you plan for members of your future peerage to be part of your harem, that's fine. And if you don't; if you don't want to have a harem, you only want to stick you di-"

Roxas stopped himself before he cussed in front of his six-year-old brother.

"If you only want to have one wife, or husband, that's okay too." Roxas continued. "But the fact of the matter is, by virtue of you being... well, you, younger son of the current Lucifer and grandson of the original Lucifer, you're undeniably a desirable person to a lot of potential suitors."

"Are you telling me to-?" Millicas began, but Roxas cut in.

"Whatever you were asking, the answer is probably a no." Roxas replied. "I'm telling you to make your own choice as to what you want to do regarding that aspect of your life. Although..." he stood up, and brushed some dirt off the back of his shirt, before lifting Millicas to his feet as well, and opening a transportation-circle for the pair of them.

"I would suggest that you put the idea of a harem out of your mind for now. At least until you're older."

Smirking, Roxas activated the transportation-circle, and he and Millicas left the scene. At the same time as the young Devil and older Nephalem left, Okita swung her sword at both Kiba and Xenovia with such ferocity that the two Knights were both disarmed.

 **Line Break**

It was ten days later, and the day of the Underworld Gathering. Roxas was stood in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror, wearing the outfit that he and Venelana had agreed on for the formal portion of the Gathering (they had agreed that he'd change into his own normal clothes for the Rating Game with Raven).

Said outfit consisted of a red sports jacket (which was unbuttoned and left open) with the Gremory Clan's emblem, a rose (coloured silver) emblazoned on the back, over a white short-sleeved dress shirt that had two buttons undone, giving view to his chest, black pants and red semi-formal shoes.

As Roxas pulled up his jacket sleeve to scratch an itch on his right arm (which momentarily revealed the existence of a tattoo, with the design of a sword, on his inner forearm), there came a knock at the door, before it opened, revealling Palutena, who was dressed in her usual white dress, golden accessories and all.

After a few seconds which she took to look Roxas up and down while in the doorway, she smiled.

"Looking good, Roxas." she surmised. "I don't think I've seen you wear anything that... not-casual, in, well, ever."

"I've worn more formal shit than this, Palutena." Roxas replied, walking towards his wife and pressing his lips against hers. "Way before I met you, though."

"I can imagine." Palutena smiled, before she and Roxas left the room, and walked through the manor. Their walk took a few minutes until they began walking downstairs into the foyer, where Zeoticus (in his usual white attire), Venelana (in her classic purple dress) and Millicas (who was wearing a cute little red and white suit. At least it wasn't a sailor's outfit, Roxas thought) all stood, waiting for them.

"Remind me to talk to the Faction Leaders about the SSPCH." Roxas requested of his wife in an undertone, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Palutena nodded as they came up to Zeoticus, Venelana and Millicas.

"Shall we get going, then?" Zeoticus asked Roxas and Palutena, smiling at the pair of them. "I'm glad you like the outfit Venelana and I had made for you, Roxas."

"Thanks." Roxas replied. "I might actually get used to wearing stuff like this."

"You've had nearly six centuries to get used to it, Roxas." Venelana replied, in a teasing tone, to her grandson. "I very much doubt you'll start now."

Zeoticus chuckled at his wife's remark as he opened a large transportation-circle that, a second later, engulfed the five beings, and transported them all into the entrance hall of the Bael Clan's home castle.

It was an extremely large hall, as Roxas could guess that there were several hundred beings in attendance: Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Sex Demons all mingling with each other (though the Devils were the majority in this hall).

Contrary to what Roxas was damn sure would happen, nobody looked around at the sight of the Lord and Lady of the Gremory Clan, the new Heir of the Gremory Clan, the newly-resurfaced former Heir of the Gremory Clan and said former Heir's wife showing up through a transportation-circle, but it certainly wasn't something Roxas minded very much.

Scratch that, it wasn't something Roxas minded at all.

"Well, I should at least try to kill some time." Roxas remarked to Zeoticus, Venelana and Millicas, as he scanned the crowds and saw Valian and Imogen talking to each other, as well as other members of his peerage chatting with other beings. "See you later."

Millicas smiled and waved to his big brother as he left, Palutena following (but then separating from her husband a few seconds later to go talk to Michael and Gabriel), over to a table full of food to grab something to eat and drink.

While he was figuring out what he wanted (as everything looked either too fancy or like it tasted like crap for him), he felt a slender hand touching his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Fianna Asmodeus standing behind him.

"I'd have the fried fish sandwich, if I were you, Roxas." she remarked, by way of greeting. Roxas looked over at said sandwiches, and, after shrugging, picked one up and took a bite out of it.

"Hmm." he hummed, chewing on it and swallowing. "Nice. Hey, by the way."

"Hey." Fianna replied, smirking as she leant forward, her breasts bouncing in the dark blue dress she was wearing. "How've you been? We haven't really talked since the end of the Kokabiel incident."

"No, we haven't." Roxas replied. "And I've been good. Making money, fucking women, training."

"That sounds like you." Fianna giggled, as Roxas finished eating his sandwich.

"How've things been with you?" he asked, as he swallowed it down. "How's your Clan doing since Riser got his ass kicked by Rias?"

The blonde Satan shrugged her shoulders.

"Pretty good, actually." she replied. "Believe it or not, he's actually trying to reform from his asshole ways."

"Really?" Roxas raised his eyebrows as he reached for another sandwich.

"Yeah, really." Fianna replied. "It's quite shocking, seeing how he is now compared to just a few months ago. But it's a pleasant kind of shocking."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Roxas replied, biting into his second sandwich. "Anything else? I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious."

"Well, it's not exactly happy news." Fianna replied. "You see... my parents are getting divorced."

Roxas blinked, then processed what Fianna had just said.

"Oh, shit." he replied. "That's definitely not happy news. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." Fianna replied. "I don't know the specifics of WHY they're separating, but I know that they're both happy with the idea of it."

"Fair enough, then." Roxas replied. "If they're happy, that's fine."

"Yeah." Fianna replied, smiling and accepting a drink from one of the servants that walked past. She then turned around as she heard someone walking towards them.

Roxas also turned, and saw that that person... was Winter Schnee.

She looked almost the exact same as she had when Roxas last saw her, with the only difference being that she had grown a few inches, so she was the same height as he was. Apart from that, absolutely nothing had changed in the centuries that Roxas and Winter hadn't talked to each other.

He was silent as Winter walked up to Fianna, and whispered something in her ear, to which Fianna nodded.

"Alright. I'll go now. You don't have to come with me, I'll handle it myself." she turned back to Roxas. "Sorry, Rox. Something's come up that requires my attention." she stepped forward and gently kissed Roxas on the cheek. "Good luck in your Rating Game~" she then downed the rest of her drink in one go, and left the room via transportation-circle without another word, leaving Roxas and Winter alone with each other, silently looking at each other, for several seconds.

"Sooo..." Roxas licked his lips, slightly awkwardly. "How've you been, Winter?"

"I've... been well." Winter replied, looking Roxas up and down as she spoke. "After our training with Raven Branwen ended, I decided to enlist in the Devils' military."

"Kinda gathered that, given that you seem to be friendly with Fianna." Roxas replied.

"Our relationship is more professional than what one would call 'friendly'." Winter replied, her tone as cold and dignified as Roxas (who inwardly remarked "classic Winter") remembered it mostly being, outside of battle at least. "Though we do get along, I'm a special operatives agent first, Lady Fianna's personal assistant second," Roxas noticed that Winter had stressed the word 'Lady', "and her fellow Devil second."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, as Winter walked over and stood next to him, while they saw Ajuka arriving through a transportation-circle, alongside Diadora and another young man, one with spiky green hair that seemed to stand up on its own except for a single bang that hung over the left side of his face. "You can relax, you know. War isn't gonna break out at a second's notice."

"I know I can relax." Winter replied. "I just find it... difficult, given my upbringing, and my current career." She took a deep breath, and looked over at Roxas, before speaking to him in a slightly warmer tone. "How have you been, Roxas? I haven't heard a thing regarding you since you left your family at the beginning of the 19th century."

"I've been good." Roxas replied. "Life's been eventful, but no less fun. Met some nice women, got married a few times, started a few businesses that've ended up making me richer than, hmm..." he scanned the room. "eighty percent of the Devils in here, killed a God that decided to believe in what his own followers wrote about him to the most extreme degree possible, got a peerage, ended up making my existence known to my family by complete accident, won what's considered the best Rating Game of the past century, and here we are."

"I see." Winter replied, nodding. "Certainly, an eventful life you've had."

"Comes with the territory." Roxas replied, reaching behind him to grab another sandwich. "Man, these sandwiches are real nice. Want one?"

"I'm not hungry." Winter replied, which elicited a shrug from Roxas.

"More for me." he replied, taking a minute to chomp through what was his third sandwich of the night. "So, uh..." he looked at Winter. "You free, anytime soon? Since if you want to, we could arrange a time to get together and catch up for proper. Since I'll be kinda busy fighting our former trainer in a Rating Game sometime soon."

Winter looked at Roxas, and blinked.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"If you want to call it that." Roxas replied. "I considered doing it while we were still training under Raven, but I dropped the idea when... well..."

"You met Elsha." Winter replied. "That, and I doubt that Raven would have approved of her two students dating each other while under her tutelage." She took a second to pause, and then continued. "But to answer, I'd enjoy getting together with you. If possible."

"Sweet." Roxas replied. "Let me know in advance when you're available, and we can arrange from there."

"Good idea." Winter nodded, as she looked across the gathering hall again, and saw some people looking across at her. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. I have to go talk to my family."

"It's fine." Roxas replied as she began walking. "It was nice to see you again, though." Winter turned around, and smiled momentarily at Roxas.

"Likewise." she replied, and left.

After eating his fourth sandwich, Roxas left the food-table and walked into the centre of the hall, and saw Sona, wearing a dark purple off-the-shoulder dress, standing with Tsubaki, standing together and looking at everyone else.

Roxas noticed Sona's face gain a very slight pink tinge as she saw him walking towards him, whiche he inwardly smirked at.

"Hey, Sona." the silver-haired Nephalem remarked as he reached Sona and Tsubaki. "Hi, Tsubaki."

"Hello, Roxas." Tsubaki calmly greeted Roxas, inclining her head. Sona nodded in greeting as well.

"How've things been with you?" Roxas asked of Sona, who didn't speak for a second or two before replying.

"Not the best."

"Why?" Roxas replied, raising an eyebrow at the Sitri Heiress. Tsubaki spoke up in reply.

"Sona's been pulled back to her family home, and has been confined there for basically the entire summer so far." Sona's Queen informed Roxas. "I've heard that Lord and Lady Sitri are considering revoking Sona's right to be Heiress to the Sitri Clan, and giving it to Sayuri."

"...Oh." was all Roxas could reply, as he looked at Sona, whose expression on her face as she looked at the all he needed to see to get the gist of WHY this was happening to Sona.

"It's because of what Serafall and I roped you into doing during Open House, right?" Sona's nod only confirmed Roxas' suspicion, as the former Gremory Heir felt slight regret in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Roxas spoke to Sona. "Being Heiress must mean a lot to you."

"It does." Sona replied, looking up at Roxas. "I've always been proud of being the next in line to be Head of my Clan, because I was told that if I remained Heiress, I would have better chances of building a Rating Game school, something I've always wanted to do. Having that taken away from me..." she sighed. "It would be horrible."

"I can imagine." Roxas replied, the regretful feeling growing. "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sona replied, taking a breath. "You're not the one considering revoking my right to be Heiress, my parents are. And even in spite of that..." a small smile crossed her face. "I did enjoy what we, well..." the blush on her face grew. "Did."

"I enjoyed it too." Roxas smiled. "And I'm damn sure Serafall loved it too." He smirked, and gently rubbed Sona on the shoulder affectionately. "See you around."

As he turned around and prepared to leave Sona and Tsubaki alone, he heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the hall. From where he was standing, Roxas had a good sight of Seekvaira Agares and Zephrydor Glasya-Labolas having a standoff with each other, both ready to attack at any moment.

"It looks like you really want to die, Zephrydor." Seekvaira growled, glaring at the tattooed Devil. "Given how you just touched me right now, I get that impression from you."

"And I get the impression that you're in need of someone to show you how to properly relax, you fucking prude!" Zephrydor replied, grinning perversely at the sight of Seekvaira's bust in the dress she was wearing. "Roxas might have been dumb enough to reject you, but there are plenty more cocks for you to impale yourself on, if you get what I mean!"

Seekvaira gave a snarl, as she prepared a demonic attack to fire at Zephrydor, but before she could do anything, a spear whizzed past her, nicked the tattooed Zephrydor on the ear, and embedded itself in the wall behind the Glasya-Labolas problem child with a loud 'thunk'.

Everyone who was watching the altercation (Roxas, who had taken a few steps closer to get a better look at the situation, included) looked around to see who had thrown the spear, and saw the green-haired young man from earlier, who was dressed in a dark green shirt with silver trim, that also had the silver design of a bird emblazoned onto the front of the shirt, and matching black pants.

"Would you shut up?" the young man asked of Zephrydor in a faux-polite tone, as he summoned the spear back to himself with a snap of his fingers. "Can a guy at least have a moment of tranquillity around here?"

"What the hell makes you think you deserve tranquillity among us, you impure shithead?!" Zephrydor shouted, rubbing his nicked ear and glaring at the green-haired man. "Shut up and get out of here, and leave the real Devils to-"

Zephrydor never got to finish, as the green-haired Devil (who, presumably, was of mixed heritage) simply walked up to him while he was shouting, and punched him in the mouth, knocking out four of Zephrydor's teeth, and just knocking the young Devil out in general, while sighing to himself.

"Seems not all the racists are the old guys around here." the man calmly stated, before turning around and wiping his slightly bloody knuckle on his pants, a grin on his face. "Anyway, hello Seekvaira. Been a while since we've talked. Given what Zephrydor said, I take it you and Roxas didn't work out?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Seekvaira replied, looking at the ground before walking off. The green-haired man shrugged, before turning around, noticing Roxas, and walking towards him. He was a few inches taller than the silver-haired Nephalem, which Roxas noted as he stopped in front of him.

"Roxas Gremory, right?" he asked, looking him up and down with an easy-going smile on his face.

"That's me." Roxas replied, looking the green-haired young man down and up. "And you are?"

"Achilles Astaroth." The man replied. "Nice to meet you." He paused for a moment, before speaking again. "I see you got rid of your... headband."

"What?" Roxas blinked, then processed what Achilles had said. "Oh yeah. I just decided that a ponytail didn't suit me all that well."

"And you'd be right, judging from the looks you're getting from some of the girls around here." Achilles replied. "But I doubt someone like yourself would really be bothered."

"Not really, no." Roxas confirmed. "Though I don't think my hair has much to do with that."

Achilles laughed for a moment, and grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." He replied. "But anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Achilles walked over to a quieter corner of the room, Roxas at his side, and stopped, turning back to him.

"I'll be blunt." Achilles said, staring right into Roxas' crimson eyes with his greenish-yellow ones. "My little half-brother is after one of your Pawns. The blonde one."

"Asia?" Roxas replied, turning around and looking at Asia, who was talking to a woman with platinum-blonde hair and gray eyes, who Roxas believed was named Mirana Shatarova.

"That's her." Achilles replied as Roxas turned back to him. "Diadora has a serious nun-fetish. That goes way, WAY beyond what regular beings would consider a fetish. It's downright sick."

"To what extent?" Roxas asked.

"To the extent that every single one of his peerage members were nuns in the Church." Achilles replied, his voice deadly serious. "From all over the human world. There's convincing your servants to all wear nun-outfits for you and then there's what he does to get nuns to join him. It's horrific. And something that I can't prove, unfortunately."

"Damn, that must suck." Roxas replied. "But I'll keep an eye out."

"Good man." Achilles replied. "Anyway, to change the subject, I hear that you're acquainted with a certain Scathach? Is that true?"

"Beep, beep. Stalker alert." Roxas replied, dryly. "But yeah. I am."

"I see." Achilles replied. "It was just rumour, though. I wanted to confirm that it was true first."

"Why?" Roxas asked, his brows furrowing. "Why do you care about whether or not I know one of the hottest supernatural women currently alive today?"

Achilles chuckled.

"Because one of my peerage members is a descendent of her most famous student." He replied. "And he wishes to seek tutelage under her, just like his ancestor, Cu Chulainn."

"And you want me to ask for him." Roxas susurmised.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Achilles smirked, looking down at Roxas. "But yeah, I would like it if you asked."

"Alright, then." Roxas replied. "I'll make sure to ask her if I see her again. Whether Scathach says yes or not is down to her. Not me."

"Got it." Achilles replied. He then looked past Roxas to see someone approaching him from behind. "Heads up."

Roxas looked behind him and saw Grayfia approaching, with the crowds of Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and Sex Demons parting to let her through.

"Roxas." She addressed her oldest son. "The Rating Game between you and Raven is about to begin. I need you to come with me and gather your peerage."

"Got it, Mom." Roxas replied, turning towards Achilles and missing (or just ignoring) the disapproving look Grayfia gave the back of his head at the fact that he'd addressed her as his mother, and stuck out his hand to the green-haired Devil. "Thanks for the advice, Achilles."

"Anytime." Achilles replied, accepting Roxas' hand and shaking it. "Good luck."

 **And that's the 29** **th** **chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! We've met more members of Venelana's peerage (yet more members will be revealed in due time), three Dwarf OCs who agreed to get to work on Roxas' new weapon (which will be revealed either in the chapter after next), and certain members of Roxas' peerage have been shown training. Along with that, we also got Roxas trying to be a good big brother to Millicas.**

 **Regarding the female Souji Okita, I'm using the Fate version of her for this fic (because she's way more interesting than the DxD version that we got), and at last, Roxas and Winter have reunited! *pulls party popper* OW, WHY DID I DO THAT? I FUCKING HATE PARTY POPPERS!**

 **And as for Achilles Astaroth, he's an OC created by The Last Kenpachi. Thanks to him for letting me use him in the fic and introducing him here. Hope you readers like him.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me, let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

Souji Okita: 87-57-85

Winter Schnee: 93-59-87

 **Next Time: The Rating Game Begins.**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _With the notable exception of Sairaorg." Raven muttered, as she looked around at the statues. "Erechus still can't get his head out of his ass about that."_

 **Seeya!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was ten minutes later, and Roxas had assembled his peerage. After they changed into more battle-friendly outfits, he, followed by his peerage, walked with Grayfia into a more private area in order to be teleported into the Rating Game arena.

"What were you and Achilles talking about, Roxas?" Grayfia asked, curiously, as she slowed down slightly in order to be in step with Roxas.

"Personal stuff." Roxas replied. "I don't wanna say since it concerns... well..."

"I understand." Grayfia replied, nodding, and falling silent as the eleven of them walked into a small room, where Raven and her peerage were sat around, waiting.

Roxas recognised every single one of Raven's peerage members from notes that Valian had given him regarding them, while she was studying Sairaorg and Imogen for the two-on-one Rating Game with them, way back when: her Queen, Velvet Crowe, her Rooks, Eren Yeager and Leone (the former of whom was a Mutated Rook), her Bishops, Sans and Ur, her Knights, Adam Taurus and Mikasa Ackerman, and her Pawns, Papyrus and Reiner Braun.

Velvet had extremely long black hair that dropped to the floor. The bottom of her hair was plaited into big braids, that were tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curved towards the left side of her face, and she had mid-length hair which was plaited, and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit consisted of a revealing red corset that had an insignia visible below her belt. The same belt rested on her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which looked more like shorts than anything. There was a chain, as well as multiple belts wrapping around her right leg, and a few which spiralled towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wore a black jacket like a robe with velvet lacing; the jacket being ripped from the bottom and tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wore protective armour on her footwear, as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wore the same armour in the form of a gauntlet on her right arm, which rested above the same material as her coat. The material arched its way up to and wrapped around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piercing. Her left arm was completely bandaged up, for a reason that Roxas knew very well.

Eren was a young man of average height and build. He had a fairy long, rounded face and sizeable teal-green eyes. His eyebrows were sparse and seemed to look permanently furrowed. His hair was short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted, curtain-type style. His complexion was somewhat tan. He wore a long beige shirt with a maroon sash around his waist, brown trousers and brown shoes.

Leone was a young, curvaceous woman, with long blonde hair with two long tufts that framed the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable-looking sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. What was more unusual about her than anything else was that she had a pair of yellow lion-ears coming out of the top of her head, a matching tail, and a pair of clawed paws covered in golden fur instead of hands.

Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her eyes, with only a few strands hanging down her temple, some falling between her eyes. She wore a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. Her jacket was open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and a metal buckle. Her outfit was completed by a pair of simple brown shoes.

Adam was a tall man with auburn hair that spiked backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was that colour, there were noticeable streaks of dark brown.

He wore a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom. His suit jacket was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wore long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with the Greek letter Ω (omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet.

He also wore a black belt with white domino marks on it, as well as a white mask with red, Japanese-style, horn-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. He carried a sheathed sword with him.

Mikasa was a fairly tall, physically fit and very muscular girl who looked to be around the same age as Eren. She had chin-length black hair, pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her body looked extremely well-toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fat, and muscles lined throughout her arms, legs and abs. She wore a plain white t-shirt, a pair of form-fitting trousers, a black jacket over her shirt and a dark red scarf around her neck.

Papyrus was a tall, anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull more vertical and geometric than his brother. He had a permanent toothy grin on his face, and his eyeballs resembled vertical slits. He wore, strangely, a white chest plate with golden trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots.

Reiner was a large, muscular man who had had short blond hair, gold eyes, and a very defined facial structure. His great height, greater than Roxas', broad shoulders and serious expression gave him an intimidating-looking presence. He wore a dark gray button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark green pants with a brown belt.

"Roxas." Raven stood up from where she was sat and greeted him. "You showed up."

"Sure did." Roxas replied. "Kinda had to. Not that I wouldn't have shown up voluntarily for this match or anything."

"Of course." Raven snorted, before motioning for her peerage to all stand up, which they did instantly. "Good luck."

"Likewise." Roxas replied, accepting a handshake from Raven when she offered it. Ajuka then walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"Alright, everyone." Ajuka addressed the twenty beings in front of him, as Grayfia had left the room earlier. "I'm going to teleport you all into the Rating Game now. Raven and your peerage, please stand on the left side of the room, and Roxas and your peerage, please stand on the right side."

Roxas, Raven and their respective peerages did as Roxas' godfather instructed, and with a single snap of his fingers, they all disappeared.

After an instant of travelling through Ajuka's transportation-circle that had been conjured up under their feet, Roxas and his peerage found himself in what looked like the entrance area of a large, walled garden that featured many flowers, that were all several shades of purple, with several yellow and green flowers thrown in. It looked very nice, and the area stretched for a long

"The hell is this place?" Valian looked around the place, and knelt down to look at some of the flowers that were close to her.

"It's the Bael Miracle Flo Garden." Rias replied. "One of the largest flower gardens in the Underworld. Last I checked, it has nearly 50 million flowers."

"I asked for an answer, not a fucking encyclopaedia entry, Rias." Valian muttered, as she stood upright again.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, Raven and her peerage had been transported into a building that housed seven large, golden statues. The black-haired Branwen Head idly walked around the area, checking the seven blades (which she had fashioned from the Branwen Clan's supply of mithril) that were stored in her scabbard, and silently looking out of the windows and into the sky, where instead of the light purple that the Underworld's sky usually was during the day, it was now an ethereal-looking dark green.

It would be somewhat beautiful in a way, if Raven had the time to look upon it. But now...

" _Hello, and welcome, to everyone, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and Sex Demons, watching tonight's Rating Game!"_ The familiar voice of Naud Gamgin called out, his voice booming around everywhere, including the room that a huge magical square had been set up in order to broadcast the Game. _"Tonight, as entertainment for this historic Gathering, I can feel that we have a great Game ahead of us. And given that we've got the up-and-coming Rating Game star, Roxas Gremory, and the 4_ _th_ _-ranked champion of the Rating Games, Raven Branwen, competing against each other tonight, I'm sure you'll agree!"_

Raven rolled her eyes from Naud's cheesy commentary, and remained silent as he continued talking.

" _This Rating Game will be a Game of the regular variant."_ Naud informed the audience. _"No special rules here, just the original, regular, defeat-the-opposing-team's-King kind of Game. Just how most of us like it!"_

There was a pause for a moment or two before Naud continued talking.

" _So let's get to the fun!"_ Naud shouted. _"It has been decided that the venue of today's Rating Game will be a replica of the centre of Baal, the capital city of the Bael Clan's territory."_ He explained, in a slightly calmer voice. _"Roxas' base is the Bael Miracle Flo Garden, the third-largest flower garden in the whole Underworld, and Raven's base is the Bael Clan's museum, known for the golden statues of every member of the Bael Clan!"_

"With the notable exception of Sairaorg." Raven muttered, as she looked around the statues. "Erechus still can't get his head out of his ass about that."

"As you very well know, if Pawns can make it to the other King's bases, they will be eligible for Promotion." Naud explained. "And just before we get this show on the road, let's flash up the values of each peerage member for tonight's game!"

A small magic-circle appeared in front of Raven, which displayed a list of Roxas' peerage members, their peerage positions and their value in numbers next to them.

 _Roxas Gremory (King): 12_

 _Valian Lucifer (Queen): 9_

 _Akeno Himejima (Bishop): 3_

 _Rias Gremory (Bishop): 3_

 _Xenovia Quarta (Knight): 3_

 _Akasha Bloodriver (Rook (Mutated)): 15_

 _Esdeath Partas (Rook): 5_

 _Asia Argento (Pawn): 1_

 _Kuroka Fujimai (Pawn): 2_

 _Neopolitan (Pawn): 1_

 _Total Value: 54_

 **Line Break**

At the same time, a small magic-circle, detailing a similar list, but for Raven's peerage members, appeared in front of Roxas.

 _Raven Branwen (King): 11_

 _Velvet Crowe (Queen): 9_

 _Sans (Bishop): 3_

 _Ur (Bishop): 3_

 _Adam Taurus (Knight): 3_

 _Mikasa Ackermann (Knight): 3_

 _Eren Yeager (Rook (Mutated)): 10_

 _Leone Nemea (Rook): 5_

 _Papyrus (Pawn): 3_

 _Reiner Braun (Pawn): 5_

 _Total Value: 55_

Roxas remained silent as the magic-circle disappeared.

" _Now, each of the Kings will have five minutes to prepare for this Game, which will run for three hours."_ Naud stated. _"And that time begins... NOW."_

Roxas, who had his phone out, saw the clock on his phone ticking over to 7:55pm (Underworld time), right as Naud announced the beginning of the five minutes. He then placed his phone back into his pocket, walked over to his peerage members, and called them to attention.

"Alright, we don't have much time." Roxas informed his nine servants. "So, let's get a strategy laid out quick."

 **Line Break**

Twenty minutes later, fifteen minutes after Naud had announced the Game to have begun, Akeno and Neo could be seen walking down one of the streets, that would (in regular circumstances) be teeming with Devil life. But now, now that only twenty beings in the entirety of the replica of the city centre, including Akeno and Neo themselves, it was more creepy than anything else, Akeno thought.

The fact that she was walking alongside the only member of Roxas' peerage that was a complete mute didn't help her nerves, either. It certainly didn't help the fact that someone could come from anywhere and attack them at any moment.

Akeno looked up, her huge breasts bouncing in the shrine maiden's outfit she was wearing, towards the enormous department store, and then down at Neo as she tapped her on the back (as that was the highest she could reach).

Neo then pointed upward, which prompted Akeno to do the same... which gave her just enough time to spread her eight Nephalem wings and take to the skies, flying backward and out of the way of Leone, who came jumping down, preparing to punch Akeno from above.

She would have reduced her to a bloody pulp on the ground, judging by how the whole area seemed to shake, and how the hard ground directly below Leone's fist cracked.

Neo had jumped out of the way of harm as well when Leone hit the ground, but she jumped right into the path of Adam, who also came jumping down, unsheathing a straight, single-edged red sword and making to stab her with it. However, right as Adam's sword penetrated Neo's body, she shattered like glass, leaving Adam with nothing as he sheathed his sword.

The real Neo then came walking up from an alleyway that Akeno had passed a couple of moments ago, and joined her.

"Damn." Leone cursed, looking at Adam. "We missed. I'll take the girl with the umbrella."

"Fine with me." Adam replied, looking over at Akeno and using his thumb to push his sword partway out of his scabbard. "I've got this."

As he started walking towards her, Akeno, a serious look on her face, gathered lightning in her hands for a couple of seconds before she fired the two lightning balls at Adam.

Adam then leapt into action, dashing to the side and dodging the two balls entirely, which landed someway behind him and exploded. He quickly jumped over a third attack that Akeno sent at him, and after landing on the ground, he looked up and saw three lightning-blasts coming his way, too quickly for him to dodge.

So in response, he quickly unsheathed his sword, and seemed to catch two of the three lightning-balls on his sword, with the third hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to hiss in pain. His sword glowed as the two lightning-balls hit his sword and disappeared, and he sheathed his sword as he rolled out of the way of some more blasts of energy sent at him by Akeno.

Raven's Knight dashed towards Akeno, pointing his sheathed sword at her and pulling a trigger on his scabbard, which shot out of the scabbard like a bullet, and took Akeno by surprise, hitting her in the chest and making her stumble back. The sword flew up into the air, which Adam jumped up and caught, and then prepared to make a downward slash on Roxas' Bishop.

Said Bishop saw this attack coming, and conjured up a yellow shield just in time for Adam's sword to collide with it instead of her. As soon as sword met shield, a huge blast of lightning shot out of it, impacting Adam's whole body and sending him flying backwards, his clothes singed and burnt in some places. However, his mask was still intact.

He landed on the ground, grunting in pain from the attack that just hit him, and quickly rolled out of the way of a ball of Holy Lightning that Akeno sent at him, while licking her lips in sadistic glee. He jumped aside, twisted his body around in order to land against a nearby building, and jumped off that in order to dodge a medium-sized bird, made out of water and ice, that Akeno sent at him.

Turning around, Adam quickly unsheathed his sword and swung it at the bird, sending out a wave of energy that cut the creature down, before turning around and deflecting several bullets of ice that Akeno threw at him, and dodging the others as best he could.

When the assault paused for a second, Adam took the chance to unsheath his sword, flip his scabbard around at Akeno and pull the trigger, firing bullets out of the scabbard, which hit Akeno's ice-bullets and stopped them in their tracks.

After a couple of seconds, Adam sheathed his sword, rushed to the side, out of the way of Akeno's hail, and dashed at her, unsheathing his sword and swinging at her. But Akeno quickly conjured up a small shield on her hand to block the attack, before leaning back to dodge Adam's next swing, using the same shield as before to block Akeno's third swing, and ducking under Adam's fourth swing and wheeling around him so she was behind him.

It was right about now that Naud announced that Leone had been Retired, but neither Akeno nor Adam seemed to notice this.

Adam smirked, and fired at Akeno from point-blank range with his sheath, but Akeno created another yellow shield in front of her to block the bullet. Like before, a blast of lightning emerged from the shield when the bullet met it, but Adam was ready, rolling backwards and avoiding damage. He then jumped forward with another slash from his sword, but Akeno spread her wings again and flew backwards, dodging the attack and landing a good twenty yards away from Adam, which gave her time to open a large magic-circle and create a huge serpent out of ice, that sparkled with lightning as it hissed loudly at Adam and drew back its head.

Adam furrowed his brow, and sheathed his sword, before quickly unsheathing it to catch a powerful beam of energy, spat out from its mouth. The beam held for about three seconds before the serpent stopped, and it looked surprised to see Adam still standing there, looking unfazed. But one small thing it could see was that Adam's sheathed sword seemed to be glowing with an extremely tense energy.

"Thank you." Adam calmly thanked the serpent, as he laid a hand on his sword-handle. "And goodnight."

Adam then proceeded to unsheath his sword, and from said sword, an enormous wave of energy, built up from all the times that Akeno's attacks had hit his sword, was unleashed.

The area seemed to shake around them as the wave of energy rushed towards the serpent, which gave a final shriek before it was completely destroyed by the energy wave. Said energy wave kept going towards Akeno, who was standing back and preparing to send another elemental animal into the fight, but she was forced to quickly create several layers of magical shield in order to keep herself from being killed by Adam's attack.

The shields did very little in the way of protecting her though, as the energy wave destroyed all of them like they weren't even there, and hit Akeno with enough force to send her flying backwards, some of her clothes blown off.

Roxas' Bishop landed on the ground and gave a whimper of pain, slowly pulling herself up where she saw the remains of the icy serpent she had created melting, as Adam walked through them and towards her, preparing to finish her off.

However, when Adam was only about ten steps away from where Akeno lay, he stopped, seemingly looking at something past Akeno. Something that evidently unnerved him, given that he dashed off, preferring to retreat than engage with whatever was behind Akeno.

"Are you alright?" Akasha's voice sounded from behind Akeno, as Roxas' raven-haired Bishop felt herself being picked up by the Vampiress Rook. "Can you stand?"

"I'm... alright." Akeno replied, wincing as she took her own weight and looked at Akasha and Neo, who was standing beside her. "I'll be okay. Where were you?"

"Roxas' idea to lead Leone into a trap worked." Akasha replied. "Neo drew her into the alleyway, led her right into a magical trap, and I ambushed her and finished her off."

Akeno nodded, tiredly.

"That's good." she replied. "That's one less servant of Raven's to worry about, anyway."

"It is." Akasha replied. "I'm gonna head into the large-ass store over there." she nodded to the store that Akeno and Adam had been fighting outside of. "Claiming it as an important position on the battlefield would help, in this Game."

"Since when did you get so good at tactics?" Akeno asked as Akasha walked away. Roxas' Mutated Rook didn't reply as she continued her walk, her ass swaying with every step she took.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, in a large VIP booth, away from the large gathering hall that the rest of the gathering's attendees were stood in, Rias' peerage, Palutena, the Four Satans, Grayfia, Millicas, Venelana, Zeoticus, Alice, Qrow, Summer, Ruby and Yang were all sat around, watching all the angles of the Rating Game through several screens set up around the room.

"I must say." Sirzechs remarked as he watched Neo doing battle with Leone, and luringher away from the battle going on between Akeno and Adam. "It's admirable how well Neo has integrated into Roxas' peerage ever since I traded her to him."

"She looks quite cheerful, too." Zeoticus replied, gesturing to how Neo had a calm grin on her face as Leone punched an illusion of her, which shattered like glass, only to reveal Neo a couple of feet behind the illusion of herself. She mockingly bowed and winked at Leone, before jumping backwards just before she could be punched into next Tuesday by Raven's Rook. "In spite of her past."

"Yeah." Sirzechs replied. "Whoever wrecked the Red Room facility I found her in had better watch herself if Neo crosses paths with her again."

Zeoticus gave a murmur of agreement, as did Venelana.

 **Line Break**

" _And Raven's Rook, Leone, has just been Retired!"_ the sound of Naud's commentary could be heard throughout the replica of the city centre. _"That was a damn good tactical move by Roxas' Pawn and Mutation Rook, there. Very admirable."_

'Damn right.' Esdeath thought, as she walked into the main residential square of Baal, which was almost entirely filled by houses that, though they looked more irregular than the houses you'd find in cities of the human world, looked very cutting-edge. In their own way.

Esdeath's keen eyes narrowed as her ears picked up the faint sounds of footsteps coming from several feet away. She reached down to the rapier she had at her side, and pulled it out with an audible 'shing' noise.

"Who's there?" Esdeath called out. "Show yourself!"

There was no answer for a few seconds, which agitated Esdeath for a second. Gathering cold energy in the hand that wasn't holding the handle of her rapier, she called out again.

"I know you're there!"

A couple of seconds after Esdeath called out, the sound of steps became louder, before Mikasa came into view, holding a pair of swords, one in each hand.

"So you're the first opponent I face as a member of Roxas' peerage." Esdeath remarked, readying her rapier. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Mikasa replied, getting into a combat stance as she prepared for the coming battle. After a couple of seconds, Esdeath shot out a blast of cold energy, which Mikasa rolled to the side of, before dashing towards Esdeath, gripping both her swords in her hands.

Esdeath swung her rapier (which she had modified to be almost as good when it came to cutting attacks as it was at stabbing) at Raven's Knight, but Mikasa jumped over it, landing behind Esdeath. She then took a running jump at the taller woman's back and delivered a kick to her back, which shocked Esdeath from the sheer force of it.

Before Esdeath could turn around and retaliate, Mikasa used Esdeath's back as a footstool in order to jump over her head again, attempting to slash at Roxas' blue-haired Rook. However, her slash was parried by Esdeath as Mikasa landed in front of her.

She performed another jumping slash, which Eseath parried, and attempted to retaliate by slashing at her, but Mikasa rolled back before Esdeath's sword could impact her, then dashed forward, jumping onto Esdeath's sword (which had embedded itself in the ground due to how hard Esdeath had swung it) and using that as a footstool in order to jump over her opponent, landing behind her again.

"Someone's a little sharp." Esdeath remarked, focusing the power of her Sacred Gear, Demon's Extract, into her rapier, and sending a wave of ice at Mikasa, who had to spread her wings and jump into the air, hovering above her blue-haired opponent. "But let's see how you can work against this!" Flicking her left hand upward, Esdeath summoned a number of large icicles above herself and Mikasa, and as she flicked her hand downwards, all the icicles came raining down, all over the residential square.

Mikasa heard the sound of displaced air above her, and her dark eyes widened as she saw all the icicles flying down all over her, and saw Esdeath creating a magical shield to protect herself, a sadistic grin on her face.

Raven's Knight rolled out of the way of an icicle that would have impaled her from top to toe had she not moved, slashed her sword at another icicle, which split it in half, and started slaloming through some more icicles which landed on the ground around her as she made her way to Esdeath. But Roxas' Rook was ready for her, and when Mikasa tried to slash at her, Esdeath swung at her with much more force, sending Mikasa flying as she quickly raised her swords in an attempt to stop Esdeath from bisecting her at the neck.

Mikasa's body bounced off the side of one icicle and would have cracked her back on another had she not caught herself, and flew at Esdeath, slashing through the icicles to clear out an easier path for herself. But right before Mikasa was about to slash at Esdeath, she created a thick ice-wall via Demon's Extract, which Mikasa was unable to fly out of the way of, which caused her to smack against it with a sickening thud and crunch.

Right as that happened, Esdeath thrust her rapier forward, through the ice-shield, and judging by the shriek of pain that came from the other side, the blue-haired former Partas Clan member judged that she had stabbed Mikasa.

Esdeath pulled her rapier back and dissipated the ice-barrier, looking upon Mikasa, who as lying on her back a gaping stab-wound in her stomach.

"Good fight." Esdeath surmised, as she casually stepped on Mikasa with her white, heeled boot. "But it just turns out that you couldn't defeat me, with how weak you are in comparison."

"I-I know I couldn't d-defeat you." Mikasa replied, every word she spoke costing more and more of her dwindling stamina. As she turned her head to look at something behind her, she began to glow blue, a tell-tale sign that one was about to be pulled out of the Game due to being unable to continue to fight. "But h-he can."

Esdeath looked up as Mikasa faded away, and her azure eyes widened as a gigantic, naked, humanoid creature came stomping towards Esdeath, glaring down at her with pure hate on its face.

The being was nearly twenty metres tall, and its hair was long enough to graze its shoulders, and its ears were exceptionally elongated. It had a prominent, hooked nose, its eyes were deeply sunken within their sockets, and its mouth was an unusual, jagged shape that was incredibly unsuited for intelligible speech.

"Oh, boy." Esdeath muttered, as the hulking creature raised one of its fists and tried to crush her with it. However, it was not to be as she spread her eight wings and flew out of the way of the giant fist that would have almost certainly crushed her, had she not moved.

"Alright, then!" Esdeath hovered around the creature's chest, moving backward with every step she took. "Let's see how much you can take!"

Snapping her fingers, Esdeath conjured up a gigantic spike made of ice, and threw it at the creature, impaling it through the chest. She threw several more ice-spikes, which all made their mark on the huge, hulking creature's body.

Right about now, the creature seemed to have processed that there were huge spikes of ice sticking out of its body, and began pulling them out, throwing them back at Esdeath with surprising accuracy. Right before her eyes, Esdeath could see that the huge wounds she was causing were regenerating, right before her eyes, and regenerating fast. Not as fast as the Phenex Clan healed, but still relatively quickly.

'Alright.' Esdeath thought. 'This calls for something bigger.'

"Balance Breaker!" Esdeath cried, retracting her wings and dropping onto a large centaur, created entirely out of ice, as an army of smaller ice-centaurs, all of which sported two icy Devil wings each, appeared below and around her. There were about a hundred of them "Ice Cavalry!"

At her mental command, all one hundred and one icy centaurs charged at the giant creature, which roared and swung its massive arm at the army of winged centaurs approaching it. Most of the icy winged centaurs escaped its arm, but around thirty did not.

Esdeath's steed was among those that the huge creature's arm missed, and as she mentally commanded the remaining icy winged centaurs to attack the creatures legs, she flew her steed up to the creatures face, and began throwing huge, icy lances at its eyes, all of which made their mark, blinding the beast, which roared in rage so loudly that Esdeath was forced to put her hands up to her ears, along with closing her eyes involuntarily. The sound was as loud as several fireworks going off right in her face.

However, that moment of vulnerability was enough for Esdeath, as well as her steed, to take a severe hit of her own from the huge creature's fist. The flying ice-centaur took the full force of the hit, which shattered it instantly, but Esdeath wasn't completely unharmed. She was caught by the top of the huge creature's fist, but it still sent her flying through the air, dazed as hell. She crashed through the window of one of the houses, with the glass immediately shredding her clothes and skin, and landed with a crack against a wall, which momentarily knocked her out of her daze.

"Ow..." she groaned, slowly pulling herself to her feet as she felt herself bleeding from getting shredded up by shards of broken glass. "This really hurts..."

Esdeath winced, and stumbled for a second, trying to keep herself conscious, but the blood she was losing and the hit she had taken was making that extremely difficult.

Groaning, Esdeath held herself up on one of the posts of a four-poster bed that she had landed beside, and made to spread her Devil wings in order to fly out of the window and confront the giant creature again, but she heard an announcement from Naud that made her lose grip on the bed for a second, causing her to fall to the ground and let herself disappear in a flash of blue.

The announcement that Raven's Mutation Rook, Eren Yeager, had been Retired.

 **Meanwhile...**

Right as Esdeath got sent flying through a window into one of the houses, the giant creature took some time to destroy some of the icy winged centaurs that were attacking his legs. It wasn't too hard, just a couple of sweeping kicks was all it took to cause them all to shatter, and their icy remains to fall to the ground.

As the last shard of ice fell, and silence reigned over the area, the huge creature, losing the will and the might to continue battle, as there was no opponent or emotional trigger in sight, began to fall to the ground, while rapidly decomposing before the eyes of all who were watching the match.

When the huge creature hit the ground, having fully decomposed, the sight of Eren Yeager could be seen rising out of the decomposed body, conscious, but extremely fatigued.

Eren fell out of the huge body, and landed on the ground, in one of the many puddles of water that had collected around the area as a result of all the icy winged centaurs collapsing and melting. As he looked up and pulled himself to his feet, before walking away from the huge, decomposed body of his Titan form, he felt like, even though he knew he was in the middle of a Rating Game, he could drop down to the ground and fall asleep at any second.

However, Eren's dazed state was rudely interrupted when something smacked into his side, sending him flying. He landed on the ground and looked up, blinking in confusion.

"Wh-what?" he groaned, before widening his eyes at the sight of Kuroka and Rias, walking towards him. Kuroka had some kind of blue, fire-like substance gathered in her hands, which she was preparing to fire at Eren, while Rias had gathered the familiar black and crimson aura that was typical of her Power of Destruction.

"How lucky we are, Rias, nya~" Kuroka giggled, her cat-ears twitching in glee. "We've got Raven's most dangerous peerage member right where we like him. Ready to be Retired~"

"I wouldn't say with a hundred percent certainty that he's the most dangerous, Kuroka." Rias replied, the black and crimson aura around her hands intensifying as she prepared to fire a blast of it at Eren herself. "However, he certainly ranks in the top three. Not including Raven herself."

"Yeah, but Roxas has her covered when they inevitably fight." Kuroka replied. "Do you want to do the honours, or shall I?"

"I think I will." Rias replied, closing her hands into fists and closing her eyes for a couple of seconds, focusing as much of her Power of Destruction into them as possible. When she opened her eyes, which were usually blue, the last thing Eren saw before he was Retired by the oncoming blast was that her eyes had turned as red as her hair.

As the announcement that Raven Branwen's Mutated Rook had just been Retired boomed across the battlefield

 **Line Break**

Dressed in her own casual attire, which consisted of an open, mildly-frilly black jacket, plain white t-shirt, black trousers and a pair of studded high-heel combat boots, Akasha walked into the large department store, with her mind wandering as to where she could station some guards, created by the blood-reserves that she had access to.

However, as she stepped over the threshold into the shop, Akasha's nose picked up the scent of the blood of a Devil who wasn't in her husband's peerage. As it turned out, she was not the first one to enter the store.

Walking past a beauty shop and a restaurant, Akasha turned to the left, where the smell of blood was stronger. There was also an escalator that went to the first floor of what Akasha had to assume was four or more.

Mentally electing to take the trip upwards, Akasha started towards the escalator, but her way was impeded by someone coming out of the book shop to the immediate right of the escalator that Akasha was walking towards, reading some sort of adult romance novel. The source of the blood that she had smelt.

It was Raven.

Raven didn't notice Akasha (or rather, she didn't pay any attention to her at all) until she was barely ten steps away from her, when she shut her book with a snap, and looked up at her, a calm look on her face.

"Well." Raven spoke to Akasha by way of greeting, her voice as calm as her expression. "Looks like Roxas had the same idea as I did. Capture the Bael's Goods Store as an important landmark."

"It would seem so." Akasha replied. "I never thought of you to be the woman who's into smut, Raven. Especially kinky smut, judging by the cover." she added, gesturing with her head towards the book Raven was holding in her hand, which she idly tossed back through the open door into the book store.

"When you've been divorced from a perverted Dragon King for several decades, at the very least, one has to make do." Raven replied, resting her hand on her scabbard. "Something that I doubt you've ever had to deal with."

"True enough." Akasha replied. "Though I'll admit I never had that much interest in such activities. Until I met Roxas about forty years ago, and he... well..." She rubbed her legs together momentarily, something that didn't go unnoticed by Raven. She rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"I'm sure he made you destroy your vocal chords several times over with how loudly you shrieked his name." The Branwen Head replied, a biting tone entering her voice.

"Oh, he did." Akasha retorted, licking her lips. "In the forty or so years I've been Roxas' second wife, he's done me so many times I doubt anyone would ever be able to stretch my sides ever again." she winked at Raven. "You jealous?"

That seemed to touch a nerve in Raven, as she pushed down on a button at the top of her scabbard, and a sword flew out of it at extreme speed. Akasha saw it coming though, and jumped to the side, letting the sword fly past her completely, with Raven, who had spread her ten Devil wings, flying at speed after it.

She caught her sword, wheeled around, and dashed at Akasha, who summoned a pair of guards for her arms, made out of crystallized blood. She raised one arm to block Raven's first slash, raised the other one to block her second, leaned backwards to dodge the third, then had to backflip out of the way of the fourth, then dodge out of the way as the black-haired Devil dashed at Akasha in an attempt to stab her.

Placing her hand, palm and all, on the ground in front of her, Akasha created a wave of blood, infused with Holy energy, that rose higher than Raven herself. She only noticed it when the wave was fractions of a second away from crashing down on and engulfing her, but Akasha knew she had dodged it when she saw a corvid with black feathers and red eyes flying above the wave, and fly, right over Akasha's head.

Akasha could only turn around in time to see Raven, who had transformed back into her human form, slash at her again, with the force of her attack pushing Roxas' Mutated Rook back a step or two each time. When Akasha was just about to be forced to step backwards onto the escalator, Raven jumped into the air and did a powerful, two-handed slash infused with her own demonic energy, that caused her sword to be embedded in Akasha's arm-guards for a second or two.

A second or two that Akasha was all too happy to exploit, as she pulled Raven's sword towards her, away from its wielder (who let go, knowing better than to let herself be jolted into a position that could compromise the result of the fight). She then leapt up to the top of the escalator, putting some distance between herself and Raven, yanked the sword out of her arm-guard, and threw it away before Raven could close the distance between herself and Akasha.

Akasha then swerved around Raven, who tried to throw a punch at her, and threw a kick at the small of her back, but was caught by surprise when Raven swivelled around and deflected Akasha's kick away from her spine via the gauntlets that she wore, and did the same with a kick aimed at her face.

As Akasha jumped into the air in an attempt to axe-kick Raven into oblivion, Raven simply stepped back, grabbed Akasha's leg, and threw her bodily over the ledge and down to the ground floor of the store, not wasting a second before running away, making a beeline towards her sword, which she picked up, not even stopping as she changed course toward the large grocery store at the end of the hallway on the first floor.

She was followed after half a minute by Akasha, who retracted her ten Nephalem wings as she landed in the entrance to the store, and immediately began sniffing, in an attempt to detect Raven's blood so she could try and get the drop on her.

However, there was no blood to be smelt.

'How strange.' Akasha thought. 'I was so sure that Raven came in here. And I don't see any exit on the other side of this store.'

Akasha walked through one of the many isles throughout the grocery store, her eyes narrowed from how focused she was on finding Raven's scent. She looked left and right, trying to hear, as well as smell, Raven's movement, but the only thing she could hear were her own footsteps.

As well as, after a couple of seconds, the sound of a sword cutting through some rope, and the sound of displaced air. Akasha looked up and saw something falling down from the ceiling, where she saw Raven hovering silently above, sword out. The pink-haired Vampiress jumped backwards, back-flipping away from whatever Raven had tried to drop onto her head, as said thing dropped harmlessly to the ground, and exploded.

Right as it exploded, a familiar scent that Akasha (as well as all Vampires) absolutely LOATHED invaded her nostrils, with it being so strong that she could taste the smell (which made her want to vomit), before she could directly smell it.

Garlic.

Akasha put a hand to her mouth, coughing and retching from the overpoweringly strong scent of garlic, which seemed to invade every part of her body, as Raven quickly dropped to the ground, her sword out and her eyes narrowed.

"I think I went a little overboard." the Branwen Head remarked, as she walked towards Akasha, sheathing her sword but keeping her hand on the handle of the blade that she'd recovered. "I knew you were only part-Vampire thanks to Roxas' Evil Piece, and that might have reduced your kind's vulnerability to garlic. So I thought, you know, 'better safe than sorry.'"

When Raven was only a step or so away from Akasha, she unsheathed her sword and performed a quick jumping slash, causing Akasha to shriek in pain.

As she flipped over Akasha's head, Raven slashed her sword faster than a regular eye could see, cutting Akasha down to size with pinpoint precision with every slash she made. When she landed behind Akasha, who was on her knees now, Raven drove her sword into Akasha's lower body from behind, which was the final thing that was needed in order to render Akasha as Retired, evident as she quickly disappeared in flash of blue.

 **Line Break**

In the VIP booth, around the same time as the fight between Akasha and Raven ended, Palutena reached out to Isane and gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

Isane turned around, looking at Roxas' wife.

"What's up, Palutena?" she asked, quietly.

"Isane, you remember what Valian and I talked to you about, right?" Palutena asked, her green eyes looking into Isane's chocolate-brown ones. "I think it's time that we... got to it."

"What?" Isane blinked, before realising what Palutena was talking about. "Ahh. I got you."

"I'm going to need a description of what she looks like, though." Palutena informed Isane as she opened a portal with her staff, and gestured for Isane to walk through. "For Roxas, you know?"

Isane nodded, walking through the portal, with Palutena following and the portal closing up behind them.

Alice Gremory was the only person in the booth to notice this, but, as this was nothing that caused her any immediate disquiet, said nothing and turned back to the game.

'Hmm.' She thought to herself as one of the screens switched to an underground station, which Akeno and Neo were just making their way into. 'I wonder if we'll get to see that technique Rias and I worked on.'

 **Remaining Members of Roxas' Peerage:**

 **Roxas (12), Valian (9), Akeno (3), Rias (3), Xenovia (3), Asia (1), Kuroka (2), Neo (1)**

 **Total Value: 34**

 **Remaining Members of Raven's Peerage:**

 **Raven (11), Velvet (9), Sans (3), Ur (3), Adam (3), Papyrus (3), Reiner (5)**

 **Total Value: 37**

 **And that's the thirtieth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! The Rating Game between Roxas Gremory and Raven Branwen has begun! And so far, in the first of three chapters that this Rating Game will play out in, everything's all to play for, with Roxas' peerage having the advantage in numbers but Raven's having the advantage in points.**

 **And we have hints of Neo's past (that may or may not involve a certain redheaded hot Russian spy), something that Palutena and Isane are going to do (which some of you might have figured out), and a technique that Alice has been helping Rias with (which, if you've read my now-discontinued RWG fic, you might know what it is. Stay tuned to see Rias in action with it!).**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me, let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Next Time: The Rating Game Continues.**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _you're in for a bad time, girlie."_

 **Seeya!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Akeno and Neo idly walked down a set of stairs, after entering the Zekram Station (the largest train station in the city of Baal), onto one of the platforms, where they started looking around. Almost immediately, Neo's eyes widened and dropped into a combat stance, seeming to sense something.

"Hmm?" Akeno looked down at Neo as she did this. "You alright, Neo?" In answer, Neo immediately put a finger to her lips, and flipped her umbrella into a backhand stance, as she slowly walked down the platform, like a stalking cat.

As that happened, Akeno noticed a large bone, of all things, rushing towards her and Neo, which the sexy shrine maiden quickly destroyed with a bolt of Holy Lightning that she fired from her finger. The fragments of the bone harmlessly dropped onto the ground, and moved no more. As this happened, Papyrus and Sans came walking out from behind a set of stairs several metres in front of Akeno and Neo.

"welp." Sans said, his voice as lazy as his posture. "that didn't work. guess that's all the work i'm doing today."

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted at his brother. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A RATING GAME! DON'T SIT AND BOONDOGGLE LAZILY WHEN OUR OPPONENTS ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

"maybe i like to boondoggle, bro." Sans replied, winking at Papyrus. "also i'm not lazy. i'm just _bone_ -tired."

Akeno and Neo looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison from the awfulness of Sans' pun. Though their reactions were nowhere near as extreme as Papyrus'.

"AAAAUUUUGH!" he screamed, clutching his head. "SANS!" Out of sheer rage, he summoned a bone in his hand and pointed it at Sans. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE PUN OUT OF YOU-"

"hey, bro, bro." Sans replied, calmly. "our opponents are over there. t _ibia_ honest, it'd be a waste if we ended up fighting each other."

Papyrus screamed again, but heeded his older brother's advice, pointing the bone at Neo and Akeno and holding it like a sword.

At that moment, Neo immediately jumped into action. She jumped up against a large pillar, twisted her body around so she could land on its side and propel herself towards Papyrus, swinging her umbrella. Papyrus raised the bone in his hand to block Neo's attack, and pushed her to the side, where she landed on the wall on the other side of the tracks, and propelled herself with her legs (again) towards Papyrus, swinging her umbrella again. Papyrus raised his hand to block Neo's attack, and was pushed back a few feet when Neo's umbrella connected.

Neo backflipped and landed on the ground, smirking at Papyrus, before dashing forward and attempting to stab him with twice with the tip of her umbrella (both times Papyrus leaned aside in order to dodge), with a third stab being thrown a second later, which Papyrus stepped back in order to dodge again. He moved his head to dodge a swing made by Neo.

While Neo spun around in preparation for a new attack, Papyrus tried to punch Neo himself, but his punch was blocked by Neo's umbrella, and Neo countered by jabbing him in the stomach with the handle, and then smacking him in the face with the closed canopy of her umbrella.

After opening the umbrella, Neo swung it twice at Papyrus, who dodged nimbly out of the way and caught the unconventional weapon as Neo attempted to stab him with it. He pushed the weapon out of his way and rushed towards Neo, attempting to bring his fist down on Neo's head (after dispelling the bone-sword entirely). However, Neo raised her umbrella and blocked Papyrus' fist.

Roxas' ice-cream-obsessed Pawn then took little hopping steps back, making sure to stay JUST out of range of Papyrus' swings and kicks. She used her umbrella to parry another two kicks from Papyrus, ducked under a flying kick, swung her umbrella at Papyrus while he was airbone, missed, and was unable to stop Papyrus from landing on his hands and kicking her in the face with both feet, sending her flying into the air as he flipped back upright.

Opening her umbrella and using it to glide gracefully down to the ground, Neo dashed forward, swinging her umbrella at Papyrus and missing, swinging it at him again (Papyrus parried the attack with his hands), kicking out at him (he kicked back, blocking the attack with his own), spin-kicking at him and missing, parrying another kick from Papyrus with her umbrella, ducking under a spin-kick of Papyrus', doing another spin-kick at Papyrus and missing, leaning back to dodge an uppercut from Papyrus, and, after spotting an opening, went on the counter attack.

She cartwheeled forward, delivering a pair of quick kicks to Papyrus as she did so and attempted to trip him up with her umbrella, but missed as he jumped over the swing. From her low position, she tried to kick Papyrus as he landed, but he was ready for her, and suddenly grabbed her leg. He then proceeded to swing Neo around and throw her away from him, but Neo opened her umbrella in order to slow herself down and land calmly on the ground in front of Papyrus, who jumped into the air and flipped over, attempting to cave Neo's face in with a kick.

After the first miss, as Neo neatly stepped back when Papyrus' kick came so close to hitting her that she felt it brush up against her hair, Papyrus jumped up into the air and tried another kick, which also missed, but by a further distance this time. Papyrus swung at Neo, missing, tried to punch her, but his fist only met Neo's umbrella. He tried to punch Neo again, but had the same result. He kicked out at Neo, but again, was blocked by her umbrella. Papyrus paused for a second, then suddenly punch at Neo, catching her right in the face and knocking her down to the ground.

As her nose bled, Papyrus rushed towards Neo and jumped up into the air, attempting to slam into her and finish the fight by crushing her, but Neo quickly kicked Papyrus right in the small of the back he was attempting to crush her with, and sent him flying so high that he crashed into the ceiling of the station that the pair of them, plus Akeno and Sans, were in.

Dazed from how hard he crashed into the ceiling, Papyrus fell... fell right into the path of a gigantic laser, comprised entirely of Holy Lightning, created by Akeno.

"A-ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS..." Papyrus stammered, as he disappeared in a flash of blue, though this flash of blue was covered up, almost completely, by Akeno's huge lightning-laser.

However, something else that was covered up was the sound, and the sight, of something charging up right around where Sans was. As soon as the lightning-laser faded, a laser of Sans' own shot out of a large, skull-like thing next to Sans' head. The laser hit Akeno directly in the stomach, forcing her to drop to one knee, bleeding heavily from the hole going right through her, bleeding that she was unable to stem.

Roxas' first Bishop then dropped onto the ground, losing consciousness and fading away, showing that she was, in fact, Retired.

"welp." Sans remarked, looking over at Neo, who saw, to her horror, that Sans' white pupils had faded away, leaving a pair of empty black voids in place of his eyes. "looks like you managed to beat my bro. impressive, given that pap is actually pretty tough, in spite of having taken only three of raven's pawns. but since you took him out..."

Sans looked over at Neo, and raised his hand.

"you're in for a bad time, girlie."

Neo opened her umbrella and held it in front of her as another laser was fired from the skull-like thing next to Sans' head, with the laser impacting her umbrella, which she used as a shield. It protected her from damage, sure, but at the cost of most of the canopy of the umbrella being absolutely obliterated.

The skull thing faded away, and Sans raised his hand again, his left eye beginning to flash blue and yellow. Without (seemingly) any control over herself, Neo then found herself flying to the left, and slamming against the wall, the force of which was enough to knock her out instantly.

She then faded away a couple of seconds later.

Once she was gone, Sans let out a loud yawn, shoved his bony hands back into the pockets of his hoodie, and walked behind a pillar, out of sight of anyone that could have been watching at that time.

As soon as he did so, Sans then inexplicably appeared a couple of streets away from the Zekram Station, on a street corner, next to a lamppost. Subsonciously leaning on said lamppost, Sans looked down the street, and noticed, for the first time, his fellow Bishop, Ur, fighting a two-way battle against Asia and Xenovia, Roxas' blonde Pawn and blunette Knight, respectively.

Thinking to himself that it would be worth it to step in and at least try to help fight Asia and Xenovia (as he was too lazy to disobey Raven's orders to fight the members of Roxas' peerage), Sans pushed himself off the lamppost, and began walking towards Ur, Asia and Xenovia.

 **Line Break**

From his position, stood leaning against a wall and watching one of the gigantic screens that had been magically attached to the wall, which was currently broadcasting the Game between Roxas and Raven (specifically, the battle between Ur, Xenovia and Asia), Achilles Astaroth silently watched, taking careful note of Xenovia's up-and-in-your-face method of battle and swordplay, as well as Asia's more keep-away aspect to battle, as she fired a range of spells.

Be they creating shields to defend herself and Xenovia, casting magic-circles onto walls so Xenovia could jump onto them and use them as platforms, or even throwing a couple of tricky long-range attacks at Ur in order to try and distract her from the blue-haired Knight coming at her swinging the second-strongest Holy Sword in existence (Achilles didn't envy anyone who endeavoured to try something like that), the descendent of the slayer of Hector was impressed with what he'd seen of Roxas' peerage, in the two Rating Games they'd been in.

Even if, from just the way that Roxas' peerage (not just Asia and Xenovia but all the women under Roxas' command) carried themselves, it was extremely clear to Achilles that Roxas had stuck his dick in all of them. Multiple times. However, that certainly didn't detract from the fact that they were holding their own against a hardened Rating Game veteran, and one of the most desired bachelorettes in the whole Underworld.

Fighting away a small blush at the thought of sex, Achilles noticed some movement just under the screen he was looking at, and his eyes, just by reflex, followed it momentarily. But when he realised just who was moving, he focused on it a little more, as the person moving was one of his Rooks, Mordred, the last living descendent of a certain Knight of Treachery of the same name.

Mordred was small in stature, yet had a very pronounced muscular and toned body, but not too much to be considered ugly. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a loose, high ponytail and with two chunks of hair framing her face, one on each side, green eyes, and wore a tube top that exposed her abdomen, and a crimson leather jacket, along with a skirt that was outfitted with armour, coloured red and gold, with black socks and red shoes.

Looking around to try and see if anyone noticed her leaving, Mordred made her way across the room and walked out of the gathering hall, and judging by the direction she was going, Achilles mentally surmised that she was heading outside. And so he followed, as he wasn't talking to anyone, and no-one looked like they wanted to talk to him much.

Achilles was around ten steps behind Mordred as he exited the Bael Castle and turned left, following his Rook into the nearby woodland. From what he could see of Mordred, as the night was dark, she looked like she was looking down at something that was travelling along the ground in front of her. Mordred took a sharp left, and so did Achilles when he got to that position, easily concealing his presence from Mordred (who, like all the members of his own peerage, had been taught to be able to sense beings around them, to an extent) until she came to a stop in front of three people that Achilles could see as he took a position behind a large oak tree. Two of whom he recognised, and one of whom he didn't.

The person Achilles didn't recognise was a tall, imposing-looking man with slicked-back black hair that went down to his shoulders and cold blue eyes. He had an extremely muscular body, which was kept under a full set of black body armour (sans the helmet), and over that, he wore a blue cloak with white fur at the top of it.

The first of the two people Achilles did recognise was one of Mordred's half-siblings, her older half-brother, Arthur Pendragon. Arthur was a European-looking young man with blond hair, some of which was tied into a little chunk that went down the left side of his face, and another chunk of which was swept across his fringe. He had blue eyes which were kept under a pair of glasses, and wore a dark blue business suit.

The second of the two people Achilles recognised was Mordred's younger half-sister, Le Fay Pendragon. Le Fay was a cute young girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She wore a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat (which had a black bow and yellow stars by way of accessories), and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

"Arthur." Mordred greeted her half-brother through slightly gritted teeth as he looked calmly at her. "How… nice, to see you here."

"It's nice to see you too, big sister!" Le Fay replied, good-naturedly, as a small puppy with fur that was a mixture of jet-black and pure-white, as if it had had parts of its fur dyed, jumped up onto her shoulder. "Glad that you recognised Amos and followed him here."

"Which brings me to what I was going to say next." Mordred repllied, decidedly unamused by what Le Fay had just said. "Why are you here?"

 **Line Break**

Ur created a shield out of ice on her arm and quickly raised it into the air in order to block Xenovia, who came jumping at her from above, swinging Durandal right at her. She groaned under the force of the former Exorcist's swing, and pushed Xenovia away, before creating several layers of icy shields behind her in order to stop a number of magical blasts of energy sent at her by Asia

Ur hurriedly ducked under a swing from Xenovia, and after creating a large hammer in her hand, swung it with all her might at Roxas' Knight. The hammer met Durandal, and though it didn't knock the sword out of Xenovia's hand like Ur initially intended, the sword was embedded for a short moment in the hammer. Ur then proceeded to infuse her hands with ice magic, and deliver a quick one-two punch to Xenovia's gut, which sent her flying away, Durandal still in hand. Xenovia landed on the ground and groaned, clutching at her stomach, which was so cold that it hurt, a lot.

Xenovia groaned and pulled herself to her feet, gripping Durandal tightly with both hands as Ur walked over to Asia, blocking each and every magical attack she sent at her, and dodging to the side of a couple of light-spears that Asia threw towards her. While Ur was distracted with Asia, Xenovia let out a roar as she raised Durandal for a second, then brought it down, sending a huge wave of Holy energy towards Ur, who didn't notice it coming until it was too late to properly defend against.

Ur could only create two layers of magical shield to block the Holy destructive wave from reaching her, but those two shields cracked like glass against the intensity of the huge wave, and sent her flying over Asia's head. She then crashed to the ground, unable to move, before vanishing in a blue light a couple of seconds later.

"Are you alright, Asia?" Xenovia asked, walking over to Asia while clutching her stomach. She then got down on one knee so she was on a level with Asia. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine." Asia replied. "Are you alright? You look hurt." she raised her hands and began healing Xenovia via Twilight Healing.

"I'm feeling better." Xenovia replied, as the healing effects of Asia's Sacred Gear took effect on the wounds Ur had given her. "Thanks to you."

Asia let out a small giggle as Xenovia got to her feet, but turned around and widened her eyes in horror when the sound of a laser of demonic energy charging up inside a certain skull became known to her ears. She turned around while healing Xenovia, and saw Sans standing there, his bony hand raised and pointed at her and Xenovia, while they were almost completely defenceless.

However, as fate would have it, right before the energy laser fired from the skull that was levitating next to Sans, a large blast of red and black energy fired from behind Asia and Xenovia, flew over their heads so fast that they could feel it, and impacted the skull, blowing it up before it could fire the energy laser that would've surely Retired Asia and Xenovia.

"...what." Sans blinked, looking up. Asia looked around as well, and saw Rias and Kuroka walking past them, glaring at Sans.

"Asia, Xenovia, you should leave." Rias informed the two former Church members, as she readied another attack from her Power of Destruction.

"Yeah, what she said, nya." Kuroka replied, summoning a number of big wheels that were covered in some black flame-looking substance. "You don't want to get wiped out in the crossfire of what's gonna go down, nya."

"R-right!" Asia replied, straining for a second as she lifted Xenovia, who was quite a bit heavier than she was, to her feet, and helped her walk for a couple of steps as she finished healing her stomach. The two then jogged a safe distance away once the healing was finished, as Rias and Kuroka dodged out of the way of another demonic energy laser, fired by Sans.

 _Battle Music: Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - Undertale_

Kuroka covered herself in an aura of Ki, and was the first to retaliate, dashing at Sans while gathering some kind of spiritual-looking flame in her hands and pulling back, preparing to punch Sans. However, Sans took a step back, out of the way of Kuroka's attack, and flicked his hands in order to summon a large number of bones, which he all sent at Kuroka and Rias.

Rias quickly reacted, sending out blasts of her Power of Destruction, each of which were about the size of footballs, and all of which destroyed every bone Sans sent at her on contact, while Kuroka ducked and dodged under and around the ones that Rias was unable to destroy, before dashing towards Sans and throwing her fair share of punches and kicks at him.

However, Sans was able to either deflect or dodge every single one of Kuroka's physical attacks, and countered with several attacks of his own, while Rias hung back, hoping that Kuroka didn't get Retired by something like a bone that got her through the chest, as she had devised a plan that, if it worked, had a good chance of taking out the member of Raven's peerage with the most potential to be a major pain in her King's ass.

Sans slid to Kuroka's right and made to attack her, but his attack was deflected by one of Kuroka's own attacks, so he dashed (surprisingly quickly, too, for a member of Raven's peerage that, at first glance, looked to be the absolute epitome of everything that was laziness and sloth) behind the black-haired Nekoshou, but Kuroka followed his movements and blocked his attack without even looking behind her, before turning around and counterattacking, but her attack was deflected as well.

Sans jumped back, and went on the offensive, conjuring up two bone-swords, one in each hand, and summoning several more bones above him, as he rushed towards Kuroka, attempting to stab her. Kuroka's tails (coated in makeshift armour made of stone, in order to protect them) came flying up to meet Sans' attacks, pushing them away from Kuroka or flicking the attacks towards Rias for her to destroy, before Kuroka got her first hit of the fight, with one of her tails smacking Sans on the side of the head, and sending him flying to the side, though he landed on his feet and slid a few metres away from Rias and Kuroka.

There was a noticeable crack in Sans' skull from where Kuroka had hit him with her stone-covered tail, which he took a second to reach up and feel with one of his bony hands, and he didn't notice that a number of magical seals formed around his position until it was too late.

 _Song end_

"the hell?" Sans looked around, and pushed up against one of the shields, in a half-hearted attempt to get out. "aw, shit."

"See you later, lazybones." Rias grinned, before snapping her fingers. A huge pillar of Power of Destruction formed under Sans' position, and he had no way to escape the huge blast that engulfed, and Retired him.

When the PoD faded, Kuroka looked at Rias, unimpressed with her last remark.

"See you later, lazybones, nya?" the black-haired Nekoshou raised an eyebrow at Rias. "That's the best you could do?"

"Well it wasn't like I had much time!" Rias replied. "What would you have said, anyway?"

"Nothing!" Kuroka retorted. "Because blasting Sans to hell wasn't something that warranted a cheesy remark!"

Rias and Kuroka continued bickering for a good half-minute, but their argument was brought to a sharp end when they saw Velvet Crowe, Raven's Queen, walking calmly towards them, slowly unwrapping the bandages that were wrapped around her left arm. As she finished unbandaging her arm, and dropped the bandages to the ground, Rias and Kuroka both saw a large red and black arm taking shape, which Velvet clenched into a fist as she glared at her two opponents.

Rias turned around and looked to the end of the street, where she knew Asia and Xenovia had retreated to and had been watching the battle between her, Kuroka and Sans, and saw Adam coming down the other end of the street, vibranium sword in his sheath (which was also a gun) held in his hand, looking coldly at Xenovia through his mask.

Xenovia saw Adam approaching her and Asia, and felt a bead of sweat running down her face as her eyes met the (presumed) eyes of one of the strongest Knights in the whole Underworld, as she made a quick decision after looking around and seeing Velvet approaching Rias and Kuroka.

"Asia." Xenovia addressed the blonde former Nun. "Go and help Rias and Kuroka. I'll handle Adam."

"R-right!" Asia replied, running away from Xenovia and Adam, who both stalked towards each other, holding their respective weapons in preparation for a fight.

 **Line Break**

Velvet made the first move, jumping into the air and quickly rolling over in mid-air to dodge blasts of both Power of Destruction and Senjutsu that Rias and Kuroka sent at her, and landed close to them. She spun around and kicked Rias hard in the mouth, sending her flying backwards while Raven's Queen fought Kuroka.

Kuroka could instantly see, just from the strength of which Velvet sent Rias flying that fighting Raven's Queen close-up would just be a lost cause, and spread her six Nephalem wings in order to jump back and put some distance between her and Velvet, but Velvet was right on her tail, jumping right along with her and raising her leg so she could send Kuroka flying into a wall.

"Fuck!" Kuroka shouted out in pain as she slammed against the wall and landed on the ground, every part of her body aching. She tried to push herself to her feet as Velvet walked towards her, preparing to Retire her.

"Don't feel too bad, Pawn." Velvet remarked to Kuroka. "There's only a few members of your Master's peerage that could take me on unaided. And all of them are either Retired, or not here."

Kuroka groaned as she saw Velvet prepare to finish her off with a demonic attack, but Raven's Queen suddenly turned around and created a magical barrier in front of her that blocked another huge blast of the Power of Destruction, sent by Rias, who was enveloped in a light green healing Aura. A couple of steps away from her stood Asia, both her hands out and sweating hard from the constant use of Twilight Healing.

"Now might be a good time to use your Balance Breaker, Asia!" Rias remarked to the blonde Pawn, who, still sweating, nodded, and closed her eyes. After a couple of seconds, during which Velvet began to run towards her and Rias, Asia called out the two words that would activate the Balance Breaker of her Sacred Gear.

"Twilight Amplifier!"

The green aura around Rias seemed to intensify, and the crimson-haired former Gremory Heir gave a moan of pleasure as she felt herself becoming stronger with every passing second. Grinning at Velvet, she raised her hands and created a large barrier that stretched across the entirety of the street, a barrier that Velvet was unable to stop herself from running into. As soon as she impacted it, a pulse of energy emenated from the shield with such intensity that, like Kuroka and Rias herself before her, Velvet was sent flying.

However, very much unlike Kuroka and Rias, she righted herself in mid-air and landed on her feet, glaring at Rias and Asia, whose rings of her Sacred Gear had seemingly been replaced with silver armoured gloves with green trim.

"Well that's interesting." Velvet remarked to herself, as Rias dispelled the barrier, and began preparing another attack. In an attempt to stop Rias from attacking her, Velvet rushed towards Rias, pulling her demonic left arm back, in an attempt to send Rias flying with a punch that would surely Retire her. However, it was not to be, as Rias got her attack out first, sending Velvet flying, again, with another blast of her Power of Destruction.

Except it wasn't, strictly speaking, a blast of Power of Destruction, as the Power of Destruction took the form of a black and red energy. But the destructive energy that Rias had hit Velvet with was white and red, as opposed to black and red.

This was Power of Holy Destruction, a technique that Rias had created by using Amalgamation to combine her Power of Destruction with her ability to control the element of Light that came with her being transformed into a Nephalem by Roxas' second Bishop piece. Through constant training, Rias was now able to summon the Power of Holy Destruction without even summoning the crimson holes that Amalgamation was known for.

And judging by how it blew Velvet's clothes off, as well as sending her flying through several walls (Rias, Kuroka and Asia could all hear Raven's Queen flying through each and every one that she hit), was pretty goddamn powerful.

Rias remained silent as Asia disengaged Twilight Amplifier and the armoured gloves on her hands returned to rings, and walked over to Kuroka (Asia at her side), before helping her to her feet.

"W-well." Kuroka groaned, as Asia began healing her with Twilight Healing. "At least you didn't make an extra-cheesy remark, nya."

"Oh, stop it." Rias replied. "You've made your point."

She and Kuroka both laughed, but their laughter was cut short by a loud shriek of pain coming from the other end of the street. Rias, Kuroka and Asia all turned around in unison to see Xenovia falling to the ground and dropping Durandal.

Both of her lower legs had been separated from her body, and Adam stood over her, swinging his sword to the side, casting blood from its blade as he walked over to Xenovia, preparing to finish her off. Before he could do so, however, a small magic-circle appeared by his ear, and judging by his reaction, someone was talking to him through it.

In unison, Rias, Kuroka and Asia took the chance to save Xenovia, and prepared to rush Adam, but before they could even take three steps, Xenovia faded away in a blue light without any intervention from either them or Adam, signifying that she was Retired.

Adam noticed this, and as he noticed Rias, Kuroka and Asia approaching him, the fifth-strongest Knight in the Underworld dashed away before another fight could occur.

 **Meanwhile...**

From her position in the VIP booth, Alice silently grinned as she saw Rias unleash her Power of Holy Destruction, the very technique that she had been working on with her granddaughter on Velvet. She remained silent as everyone spoke up, in admiration of Rias' new attack.

"Damn." Zeoticus spoke. "That was certainly some attack from Rias."

"Amplified by Asia's Balance Breaker." Sirzechs added. "Just saying that it's 'certainly some attack' is a bit of an understatement. If it Retired one of the strongest Reincarnated Devils alive today, in one shot, I'd go with 'impressive' to describe it."

"Indeed." Venelana replied. "But that only begs the question. If Rias' Holy Destruction, amplified by Roxas' Pawn, is capable of something like that, then one can only imagine what Roxas' Power of Holy Destruction would be capable of. That is, if he ever used it."

"I wonder indeed." Alice spoke up, as everyone turned to her. "I'll train Roxas to be able to create Holy Destruction. If he wants to, of course. However, given his... current stance on the Power of Destruction, I'm not so sure if he'll want to do that."

"I bet that if Roxas used that Holy Destruction..." Millicas spoke up, his eyes wide from excitement from seeing a replay of the Holy Destruction attack Rias had done. "Then it'd be super powerful! I bet he could even fight a God with an attack that strong!"

"Calm down, Millicas." Grayfia gently hided her youngest son while rubbing his hair. "Don't get too excited."

However, as Millicas calmed down, Grayfia would have been lying if she didn't inwardly agree with Millicas. Just how powerful could an attack like that from Roxas be?

 **Line Break**

"So you applied for a set of Evil Pieces?" Roxas asked of his Queen, as the two of them were sat on a small bench together in the Bael Miracle Flo Garden. Or rather, Roxas was sat on the bench, and Valian was lying on it, her head on Roxas' lap. She let out an "mmm-hmm" in response as Roxas' fingers ran through her hair.

"Cool." Roxas replied. "Anyone you're thinking of adding to your peerage, if you get your Pieces?"

"Of course I'll get my Pieces." Valian replied to the second half of Roxas' question, opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow at her King for a second, before relaxing again and yawning. "But as for people I fancy adding, I don't really have anyone in mind. Maybe Ingvild, if she wants it."

"Yeah, I can see her being useful if you ever entered the Rating Games." Roxas replied. "Anyone else?"

"Hm." Valian shrugged. "Can't think of anyone else right now. I think I'll just make like you and let the chips fall where they may."

"Good idea." Roxas replied, continuing to stroke Valian's hair before stopping for a second, mid-stroke. "Hey. Weird question: is it just me, or does your hair look whiter than usual?"

"Huh?" Valian sat up and looked around at Roxas. "What're you talking about?"

"Your hair." Roxas replied, reaching behind himself and grabbing a clump of his own hair. He then brought it around in front of himself and showed it to Valian. "Might've been the light or something, but I could've sworn it looked whiter than mine."

Valian furrowed her brow, and did the same thing with her hair, before she held her clump of hair in front of Roxas'. Her King was right: her hair did look slightly whiter than his.

"Hm. So it is." Valian remarked, shrugging as she stood up. "That a problem?"

"No." Roxas replied. "Just an observation."

"Fair enough." Valian replied, looking around as she saw a red and black portal opening out of the corner of her eye. Roxas noticed this too, and tensed up, but relaxed when a piece of paper flew through the portal and landed on the bench. Valian immediately bent down and picked it up.

"Baal Tower. Middle of city centre. Come get me."

Roxas' Queen frowned as she looked down at the note, before looking back at her King.

"Think it's a trap?" she asked. "You think she's trying to ambush us?"

"I doubt it." Roxas replied, standing up and stretching. "I'm pretty sure Raven doesn't have many peerage members left to ambush us with." He walked over to Valian, and gently pressed his lips against hers for a second or two.

"Let's go."

 **Remaining Members of Roxas' Peerage:**

 **Roxas (12), Valian (9), Rias (3), Asia (1), Kuroka (2)**

 **Total Value: 27**

 **Remaining Members of Raven's Peerage:**

 **Raven (11), Adam (3), Reiner (5)**

 **Total Value: 19**

 **And that's the thirty-first chapter of Nephalem! The Rating Game between Roxas and Raven is approaching its end, and Roxas has taken the lead, thanks (mostly) to a certain black kitty cat and Rias' newly created power, Power of Holy Destruction!**

 **We've also got the introduction of Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon, who will feature a lot more in the fic (good news for the readers who like those characters), and... Valian's hair is different. If any of you readers can figure out why that's the case, then kudos to you.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me, let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

Le Fay Pendragon: 77-56-78

 **Next Time: The Rating Game Ends**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _Roxas and Raven stepped onto the roof of Baal Tower, and faced each other, neither of them making a move for several tense seconds._

 **Seeya!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It took about twenty minutes for Roxas and Valian to walk, in almost complete silence, from the Bael Miracle Flo Garden to the entrance of Erechus Tower. Though Roxas suspected that the entrance of the tower would've been bustling with people in the actual Underworld, it looked creepier and more imposing than anything else in this replica, where, if his math was right, there was only eight people left in the entire city centre, including him and Valian.

Valian took a couple of steps in front of Roxas and opened one of the doors leading into the reception area of the tower, and followed her King in when he stepped inside.

The reception area looked relatively unassuming. There were several (empty) desks lining the walls on either side of Roxas and Valian, and a few chairs and couches (all coloured a dark purple) dotted around the area, close to some magazine racks. Up on the walls, there were eight large plasma screen TVs, which were all turned off at the moment. Beyond all this was a stairwell that led to a balcony, upon which Raven Branwen stood, looking down at Roxas and Valian, with Adam and Reiner standing on either side of her.

"You came." Raven remarked, simply, as Roxas and Valian walked forward. "I see you brought one of your four remaining servants."

"I see you brought both of your remaining two." Roxas replied. "Fancied a climactic showdown, Raven?"

"You could say." Raven answered, a light smirk crossing her face at Roxas' retort. "Follow me. Reiner, keep Valian busy so she doesn't interfere. Adam, help Reiner. You have permission to transform when you deem it necessary."

"Thank you, Raven." Adam replied, a grin crossing his face as he looked at Valian, who brushed her whitish-silver hair out of her eyes and cracked her knuckles. The three peerage members remained silent and still as Roxas walked up the staircase, meeting Raven's gaze the entire time as he did so. When he reached the top, Raven slowly walked away, gesturing for Roxas to follow her into a small alcove at the back that had ten elevators in it, five on each side.

Raven and Roxas walked into the nearest one, and Raven pressed the button that would take the elevator as close to the roof of Baal Tower as it could, and the doors closed, causing the elevator to start moving up.

"None of the elevators go directly to the roof, unfortunately." Raven remarked to Roxas, leaning against one of the four walls as the elevator travelled up. "So we're gonna go as close as we can, then make our way up on foot. Then we can have our fight."

"Sounds good to me." Roxas replied. He and Raven remained silent for the entirety of the travel up, as the silver-haired Nephalem's mind began to wander. He remembered the last time he and Raven had clashed.

And how horribly it had gone for him.

 _Flashback:_

 _Reeling in pain from a harsh kick to the neck that Raven had delivered him, Roxas spun over in the air and landed, none too gently, on the ground. He rolled over for a second before he came to a stop, clutching his neck and coughing, while a shiver came over him due to the snowy evening._

" _Come on, Roxas." Raven remarked, sheathing her sword and not looking even remotely cold as the snow swirled around her and her student. "It's only been an hour and you're already on the ground? Was coming all the way up this mountain a waste?"_

" _No!" Roxas shouted, breathing heavily and getting to his feet, picking up his sword, which looked extremely close to a Jian, a Chinese double-edged straight sword, and dashing at Raven, who unsheathed her sword and swung harshly at Roxas in the same move, catching him off-guard and sending him backwards a couple of feet. Raven wasted no time in pressing the advantage, dashing towards Roxas and delivering a heavy downward slash that Roxas was forced to parry, at the cost of sliding back and stumbling in the snow on top of the mountain that he and Raven fought on._

 _Raven pressed still further, catching Roxas off-guard by quickly thrusting forward and trying to run him through, but missing as Roxas rolled to the side. However, the way Roxas got back up on his feet after the roll was sloppy, which Raven capitalized on by dashing towards Roxas and, after feinting Roxas out and making him think she was going to slash at him again, elbowed him in the face, knocking him backwards a couple of feet._

 _Raven took one step forward and slashed at Roxas again, knocking his sword out of his hand. As it landed on the ground, a couple of feet away from its wielder, Raven swung her sword upward, cutting through Roxas' left eye and half-blinding him._

 _Roxas shrieked in agony, some drops of his blood flying upwards and landing on his short, silver hair, and most of it landing on the snow and staining it crimson. As he landed on one knee, he reached out and grabbed his sword as Raven looked down at him, an expression as cold as the weather they were fighting in on her face._

" _Is that all you've got?" Raven asked, idly tossing her sword into the air and catching it. "You going to stop just because of a little eye injury? Because you can still fight."_

" _I know!" Roxas growled, getting back to his feet, blood oozing from the wound that had just half-blinded him. Letting out a roar, he rushed at Raven, who smiled and raised her sword to block Roxas' first two attacks. She had to lower it slightly to parry Roxas' third sword-slash, and sidestepped him when he came for a forth, kicking him in the small of the back as he came past her._

" _I love I when a man comes onto me extra hard." Raven remarked. "Especially if he can take it when I come onto him in return~" she added, teasingly, while performing a jumping slash on Roxas, who was still dripping blood from his left eye._

 _The older swordswoman and the younger swordsman clashed for a second, before Raven pulled back and delivered two more blows that Roxas parried, rushed forward to kick him in the stomach and tried to stab him, though Roxas rolled around his teacher (far more neatly this time). Raven spun around and slashed at Roxas. Said blow was parried, and Raven, getting an idea, sheathed her sword and waited, as her silver-haired bleeding student ran at her, preparing to deliver a devastating blow._

 _Raven never found out how devastating that blow would have been, as just when Roxas prepared to swing his sword down on her, she unsheathed her sword faster than Roxas' eyes could process, and slashed at his left arm, completely severing it at the shoulder._

 _Roxas shouted out in pain, and as his left arm hit the floor, he lurched to the right. Through the pain, he was unable to stop himself from falling to the floor. Trying as hard as he could not to let the tears out of his one good eye through the pain of losing one eye and one arm, Raven sighed, and after swinging her sword to discard Roxas' blood (which was as crimson as his single eye) from the blade, sheathed her weapon and walked over to Roxas, pulling a vial of Phenex Tears out from a pouch on her dress._

" _Alright, we can stop now." Raven remarked, opening the vial with one hand and forcing Roxas' mouth open with the other. After pouring the entire vial down Roxas' throat, she stepped back and watched her silver-haired student's eye and arm reappear, as if they had never left, in a flash of flame. "For the last time for a while, I'm afraid, Roxas."_

" _Wh-what?" Roxas blinked and sat up. "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean we're going to have to stop our sparring sessions." Raven replied. "Not permanently, mind you."_

" _Why?" Roxas asked, as he got to his feet. "Is it-"_

" _No, it's not you." Raven replied. "I'm pregnant with Fafnir's child, Roxas."_

" _Oh, shit." Roxas blinked. "Well... congrats."_

" _Thank you." Raven replied, a smile crossing her face. "Now. Don't you have a certain Red Dragon Empress to be getting to?"_

 _Realising that he was late for one of his and Elsha's secret meet-ups in the human world, Roxas went white, and teleported away without even saying goodbye._

Flashback end

"Roxas." Raven tapped Roxas on the shoulder. "Hey, Roxas." she reached out and flicked his forehead, causing Roxas to start.

"What?" the silver-haired Nephalem blinked. "What's happening?"

"We're at the top, genius." Raven replied. "Follow me." She stepped out of the elevator, and Roxas followed. The pair of them walked for a minute or two until they reached a small room that had a roof-access staircase in it, which Roxas and Raven both scaled to reach the roof of Baal Tower.

The silence was deafening as Raven walked about fifteen steps away from Roxas, who remained by the staircase, before turning around and preparing to draw her sword.

"After you, Roxas." Raven calmly indicated to her former student. "Draw your weapon."

Roxas nodded, while shedding the jacket that he had been wearing throughout the entire Rating Game, revealing his toned, muscular arms. However, the first thing that Raven noticed was a tattoo, with the design of a sword, on Roxas' right inner forearm.

Roxas raised up his right arm, and before Raven's eyes, the tattoo that she could see began to fade away, as if someone had snapped their fingers and triggered it to fade to dust right on his arm. At the same time, a sword began to appear in Roxas' hand, slowly forming itself in conjunction with the tattoo disappearing.

Once the tattoo had completely disappeared off of Roxas' arm, and the sword was in Roxas' hand, Raven got a good look at her former student's new weapon (as last time she checked, his weapon had been a near-perfect copy of the Holy Sword Excalibur).

Roxas' new sword was an ornately decorated and very long weapon, possibly even longer than Roxas was tall. On the hilt of this blade was a cross-guard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt were much longer than average. The blade itself was pitch-black with a very strong sheen, and its shape was similar to a German Messer. Overall, the sword looked like a large cross.

"Well." was all Raven could say. "That's some weapon you got there."

"Yup." Roxas replied. "Forged by the three Dwarves of my grandmother's peerage, a fused version of the Holy and Demon Swords in my possession, and featuring the qualities of both... Clarent Galatine!"

"Impressive." Raven remarked, an eyebrow raised. "Did you come up with that description yourself?" she added, slightly mockingly, while looking closely at Clarent Galatine. "Keeping the sword concealed on your arm via a tattoo... not a bad idea. Those Dwarves in Venelana's peerage are a trio of crafty fuckers, I'll give them that."

Raven then got into a combat stance, narrowing her eyes at Roxas, who did the same. There was more silence between the pair of them for a full second, before they dashed at each other, at exactly the same time.

Neither of them outwardly acknowledged the announcement that came in at that moment that Reiner and Adam had both been Retired.

 **Line Break**

"Good question, sister." Arthur replied. "Though I must say that it's nice to see you again. After all, it's been a whole two years since we last met."

"It has." Mordred acknowledged, her hands balling into fists. "But you didn't answer my question, Arthur."

"Oh, yes." Arthur replied, nodding. "Well I must make like Shakespeare and answer your question with a counter-question. How would you like to join us and our allies at the New Round Table?"

From his position behind a tree, Achilles couldn't stop himself from starting slightly from surprise. The 'New Round Table', as he knew they were called, were a little-known Faction in the Khaos Brigade that were comprised of beings that were (or claimed to be) descendants of the Knights of the Round Table, the knights that served directly under King Arthur, the King of Britain in the late 5th and early 6th centuries.

Achilles had a sneaking suspicion that they'd come after his first Rook sooner or later, but to approach her as directly as they did...

"No." Mordred replied, glaring at Arthur and Le Fay (who didn't outwardly react to her curt reply). "I've already found someone I'm fine with serving, and he's a better master than the naïve little shit I've heard leads the Khaos Brigade nowadays. Much better.

Achilles smirked from the tree he was standing behind, slightly touched. Though that warm feeling disappeared faster than someone teleporting away from the scene when the person he didn't recognize spoke up.

"Sir. There's someone here, behind that tree."

"Crap." Achilles muttered to himself, as he stepped out from behind the tree, and looked directly at Arthur, Le Fay and the unknown third person, the person who had spoken.

"You followed me, didn't you Achilles?" Mordred asked, a slight deadpan inflection to her voice.

"Guilty as charged, Achilles replied, calmly ignoring his Rook's tone, before turning to Arthur, Le Fay and the unknown third person. "Who's the other guy, Arthur? At least I presume you're Arthur, since Mordred's told me about you and your little band of terrorists." He added the last sentence in as an afterthought.

"That is my name, Achilles Astaroth." Arthur replied, as calmly as Achilles had replied to his Rook. He discreetly summoned a sword out of a golden magic-circle from behind him, something that didn't go unnoticed by Achilles. "And my assistant over here is Agravain. He takes his job very seriously."

"I can imagine." Achilles replied, forcing down an involuntary shiver that went down his back when Arthur's sword was fully released from the magic-circle. Instantly recognising the sword for what it was, he spoke up again. "I can't imagine your family were too happy with you for taking their most prized possession."

"No, they weren't." Arthur replied, a small smile coming over his face in reply. "Agravain?"

The black-haired man pulled a large sack out from behind him, and turned it upside down. Achilles blinked, and raised an eyebrow, at the sight of several heads (the green-haired descendent of the so-called Invincible Hero counted at least a dozen) falling out of the bag and landing on the ground in front of him.

"This is the fate that befalls any common thug or assassin looking to kill Sir Arthur and Lady Le Fay." Agravain said, without a hint of humour in his voice. He seemed to take himself so seriously that Achilles couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, do you just keep those heads with you at all times, or something?" he asked. "Or do you stick them on your wall when you're not lugging them around in a bag to show to anyone Arthur asks you to? Ooh, better yet, does everyone else in your little band of terrorists have their own butler-bodyguard and you compete to see who can carry the heaviest sack of heads?"

Le Fay giggled at Achilles' question, and Arthur had to stifle a laugh himself. Agravain, however, didn't reply, and merely gathered all the heads up and deposited them back into his bag.

"Anyway." Arthur replied. "Let's get back onto the reason we came here in the first place. Mordred, I believe that your prowess and skills could be very useful to us. You'd be very warmly welcomed at the New Round Table."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Achilles replied, going from humour-mode to business-mode at the flick of a hypothetical switch. He reached into a green magic-circle that opened up to his left, and pulled out a spear. Mordred hesitated for a second, before pulling out a sword of her own, as Agravain did the same thing. Le Fay also raised her magical staff, preparing herself for a confrontation.

"What's the plan, Achilles?" Mordred asked, her voice slightly quiet and wavy at the idea of fighting her half-siblings, the only biological family she knew she had.

"Stall them, hopefully." Achilles replied, his voice also quiet, as Arthur slowly approached him and Mordred. "There's not much I'll be able to do against a sword like Caliburn, but hopefully, you can get back into the gathering hall, gather the rest of my peerage, and get back out here. Before getting out of here yourself." he clutched his spear tightly, as Arthur came within five steps of him.

"No way." Mordred replied. "I'm staying here with you. I-" she fell silent as she (and the other four beings) heard footsteps from more people approaching them. Achilles looked at Arthur, who turned around silently, swung Caliburn in a wide arc to create what looked like a dimensional rift, and walked through it, leaving the scene, with Agravain and Le Fay following. The latter gave an apologetic look to Mordred as she walked away.

Achilles and Mordred silently dispelled their weapons as three Devils, that looked like servants of the Bael Clan given how immaculate their black and purple uniform was, approached them.

"What's going on out here?" One of the servants asked, his voice harsh.

"It doesn't matter." Achilles replied, quickly making up a lie in the two seconds he paused, then speaking. "Mordred and I thought we heard something, and came out to investigate. Nothing here, we're fine."

"I didn't ask whether you were fine or not!" the servant replied. "Get back in the gathering hall, half-breed filth!"

Shooting a glare at the back of the servant's head as he walked back the way he had come, Achilles followed him (with the other two servants flanking him and Mordred) back into the Gathering Hall, where it looked like the Rating Game between Roxas and Raven was finishing up.

 **Meanwhile...**

 _Music: Taste the Blood – Devil May Cry 3_

Roxas and Raven dashed around the roof of Baal Tower, slashing at each other so quickly that even the Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Sex Demons, with their vision that was naturally enhanced beyond human possibility, could barely keep up with the battle.

Raven jumped into the air and slashed at Roxas, who parried her attack and pushed back, sending Raven back a few feet before she landed on the ground. Roxas dashed towards Raven and slashed at her again, but his attack was parried, making him stumble for half a second before he caught himself and parried another attack from Raven.

Raven suddenly lifted her sword up away from Roxas as the two clashed again and dashed a few feet to the side in order to come at Roxas from a different angle, but Roxas followed Raven and parried her attack, before countering by trying to stab Raven with Clarent Galatine, while focusing his power of Twilight into the tip of the blade.

Raven had to quickly raise her sword and slide backwards several dozen feet from the force of the attack, her mithril blade shattering and the parts falling to the ground around her as she came to a stop. With lightning-fast efficiency, Raven placed the handle of her sword (which she still held in her hand) into her scabbard, pulled it out again after half a second, with another blade attached to it, and dashed towards Roxas, having to roll to the side of a beam of crimson demonic lightning that Roxas sent at her with a swing of Clarent Galatine before rushing at her student again.

If the first few moments of the fight were fast-paced, it was nothing compared to what was going on now. Roxas and Raven span around each other, and slashed, shielded and dodged around and through the other's attacks. Roxas was mainly the one on the offensive, always the one to approach Raven and fight her close up.

"You haven't changed a bit, Roxas." Raven remarked, as the two clashed. "You've become more refined and powerful, but your core style is as if I'm fighting you two hundred years ago."

"Maybe." Roxas replied, as he pushed Raven's sword above her head and quickly kicked her in the chest, sending her backwards. "You taught me well. But I've grown since then."

"Then show me." Raven replied, flipping over and landing on the ground, sheathing her sword. "Come at me and show me."

Roxas furrowed his brow, and paused for a second, before dashing at Raven, who unsheathed her blade in the blink of an eye and slashed at Roxas with such ferocity that he had to quickly dispel Clarent Galatine to avoid it flying out of his hand from how hard Raven's sword would've clashed with it, instead leaving Raven's sword slashing at nothing, and giving Roxas the perfect opening he needed to counter attack.

He ducked down low and delivered a quick one-two punch to Raven's abdomen, before standing back upright and roundhouse-kicking her in the side of the head, sending his former teacher (who was completely caught off-guard by the fact that Roxas' sword had just disappeared out of thin air and back into a tattoo on his arm) flying sideways and onto the ground, though she sprang back up onto her feet (avoiding Roxas' attempt at a follow-up kick).

"Impressive, Roxas." she remarked, sheathing her sword again and looking at her student with admiration. "Most impressive." Raven then rushed towards Roxas, ducking down low, and dodging his attempt to punch down onto her face. She slid around behind her former student, and did a running jump towards him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

While appreciating the fact that her silver-haired opponent's body was remarkably muscular and toned, and something certainly worth falling for (as Raven had heard a lot of women had fallen for Roxas, both in and out of the Underworld), Raven lifted Roxas up, over her head, and slammed him onto the ground behind her, springing up and over him as he lay on the ground for a second and landing in front of him as he got up.

"You wanna fight hand-to-hand?" Raven asked, rhetorically, as she got into a combat stance. "Fine. We'll fight hand-to-hand."

Roxas smirked, and rushed towards Raven, launching a flying kick at her head, which Raven swung to the side of. Roxas landed on the ground, swung around and was forced to duck under a punch that Raven threw at him. He grabbed Raven around the middle with one hand and punched her belly twice, before lifting her up and throwing her away from him.

Before she could land, Roxas took a running jump towards the black-haired Branwen Head and threw a mid-air punch, which Raven caught after righting herself, pushed out of her way, and returned with a punch of her own to Roxas' head, which she followed up with an axe-kick that sent Roxas down to the roof, making a small crater with him in the middle of it, before she tried to land on him and finish the fight.

However, Roxas rolled out of the way, got back to his feet and threw another punch at Raven, which she caught in one hand, twisted it downward (forcing a yell of pain out of Roxas), before using her other hand to punch him twice in the chest before backhanding him and attempting to kick him in the torso, but barely catching his hip (which caused zero pain whatsoever to the silver Nephalem). Roxas headbutted Raven in order to daze her into letting him go, and after shaking the hand that Raven caught and twisted to stop it from hurting, he delivered an uppercut that sent her flying to the edge of the roof of Baal Tower. She landed on the ground and rolled over a couple of times, before coming to a stop.

When she looked up at Roxas, he saw that her nose was broken.

"You know that phrase 'it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye'?" Raven asked of her student as she got up, wiping her bloody nose on her wrist and wiping the blood onto her dress.

"I think it should be changed to 'it's all fun and games until someone breaks their nose' in this case." Roxas replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes as Raven stalked towards him.

"Good idea." Raven replied, giving the 'come on!' gesture, a gesture that Roxas gladly obliged to, as he rushed towards Raven and did another jumping kick at her head, but Raven dodged to the side, grabbed Roxas' legs, and threw it (along with the sexy 588-year-old Nephalem attached to it) away from her, and ran towards him as he landed on the ground. She threw a punch infused with demonic power at Roxas' head as he got back up, knocking him back down again, but Roxas bounced back up, seemingly not caring that she'd just fucked up his eye from the punch that he just got.

"Never mind." Roxas remarked, as he rolled to Raven's side and delivered a sweep-kick to her legs, bringing her down. "I guess we should keep that phrase the way it is. I can barely see out of my right eye."

"Hehe." Raven laughed, lightly, getting to her feet. "I guess we can say we both have our injuries now!" She rolled backwards, a safe distance away from Roxas, throwing magical blasts at him with both hands in order to keep him at bay, with one catching him in the face, causing him to double over.

Raven then pulled out her sword and swung it at Roxas, and as she did so, she detached the blade from the handle she held in her hand, making the blade spin around rapidly as it flew towards her opponent, with Roxas only catching sight of it when it was too late to dodge, leaving him completely vulnerable to the blade embedding itself in his stomach.

 _Music end_

"AAAUGH!" Roxas cried out from the pain of one of Raven's blades going so deep into his stomach, as Raven placed her handle back into her sheath, and looked at Roxas, who could barely stand.

"That was a good fight." she remarked to him. "Best one I've had in a while, since I lost to Roygun's Queen. But the game is over, Roxas. You couldn't beat me."

"Oh, yes I fucking can!" Roxas growled, keeping himself standing and reaching towards the blade embedded in his stomach. Infusing his Power of Twilight into his right hand, he held onto the blade with his left and managed to break the blade in two using his Twilight-infused hand, giving him an extra weapon. He stalked towards Raven at a surprising pace, given how blood was pouring from his midriff, and swung her broken blade at her.

Raven was so surprised at this that she had barely drawn her sword to defend herself before Roxas slashed at her chest with the fragment of her own blade, cutting through her dress and into her flesh (making her hiss in pain), before pulling back and stabbing Raven through the stomach with said fragment of her own blade.

"I guess we can say we both have our injuries now!" Roxas repeated Raven's own words back to her through gritted teeth, as he grabbed Raven (who was too busy clenching her teeth to stop herself screaming out in agony from being stabbed so deeply) by the head, pulled it down and slammed it against his knee (as he brought it up to meet her) and slowly swung around, raised his leg, and kicked her in her lower back as hard as he could.

The last thing Raven Branwen could think about before she fell to the ground and was Retired, with the splitting pain in her lower back, the sickening crunch of her lower spine shattering and the metallic smell of her own blood, could be summed up in four words.

'He finally beat me…'

 **Line Break**

Roxas could barely stand on his own as he was pulled out of the Rating Game dimension, where there were a number of nurse-Devils standing around, along with Grayfia, who looked concernedly at her son.

"Well done on your victory, Roxas." she congratulated him, before stepping forward as the nurses began applying magic to Roxas' midriff in order to make removing the fragment of Raven's blade from said midriff as painless as possible, as he was still bleeding all over the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine, Mom." Roxas replied, wincing at the sight of the blade being removed and a small burst of blood leaving his body. Feeling unsteady from the sight of that, Roxas would have lurched to the side if it weren't for Grayfia immediately walking over and catching him, holding him up. "Thanks."

Roxas allowed his shirt to be removed in order for the nurses to work on closing the gaping hole in his stomach as Grayfia continued holding him up. Her mutterings about how the shirt, which had cost 400 Souls, had been bloodstained so quickly didn't go unnoticed by her oldest son as the nurses managed to magically close his wound.

Roxas was handed the jacket that he had discarded earlier, which he slung around his shoulder, and followed them, with Grayfia at his side, into the main gathering hall, where loud applause greeted him. Feeling that he should at least do something to acknowledge the applause, he raised a hand in appreciation while turning to his mother and speaking.

"Are the rest of my peerage okay?"

"Akasha, Esdeath, Akeno, Xenovia and Neo are in care at the nearest medical facility." Grayfia replied. "They'll all be back at the Gremory Manor tomorrow. Valian, Rias, Asia and Kuroka are already back at the Manor.

"Cool." Roxas replied, looking up to see the crowd parting like the Red Sea as a certain extremely tall Human stepped through towards him. "Hi, Vasco."

"Hello, Roxas." Vasco greeted Roxas, a warm smile crossing his 91-year-old face as he laid a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Congrats on your victory."

"Thanks." Roxas replied, having to crane his neck back in order to look face to face with Vasco. "Haven't had to fight like that for a long while. Not since I started training you did I have to strain myself that hard."

Vasco chuckled through the shocked silence that permeated the room full of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Sex Demons. The Angels (and to a lesser extent, the Fallen Angels) weren't really shocked by Roxas' remark, as it was common knowledge amongst them that the number one strongest current candidate to become a Reincarnated Angel, one who had been approached by all four of the Four Great Seraph (but had refused all four for reasons only known to Roxas, Palutena, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael and Vasco himself) had been trained by the husband of Yahweh's only known daughter, but to the Devils and Sex Demons, including Grayfia...

It was certainly a shock to their systems that Roxas, who was the closest thing to a Prince that the Underworld currently had, had trained one of the most powerful (former) enemies of Devilkind to be as legendarily strong as he was.

"Well, I'd better take my leave." Vasco bowed his head to Roxas, and took his hand off his shoulder. "Until we meet again, Roxas."

"Later." Roxas nodded to Vasco and waved him off, as he left, and another four people came walking up to Roxas, two of which Roxas had seen before: Imogen and Nero. The other two, Roxas could only assume, were Diehauser Belial, Rating Game Champion and Imogen's adopted father, and Vergil Sparda, Diehauser's Knight, strongest Knight in the Underworld (famous for defeating Souji Okita in single combat without suffering a single injury), one of the greatest swordsmen in the entire supernatural world, and Nero's father.

Diehauser was a man who looked to be in his late-twenties with grey hair and matching eyes. He had an extremely muscular figure, and only wore a trench-coat over the top part of his body, along with white gloves. He wore black dress trousers and armoured knee-pads on his legs, and grey dress shoes.

Vergil had fair, yet pale, skin, and white, swept-back hair, which put emphasis on a fierce, yet stoic expression that he held on his face. He had light blue-coloured eyes. In terms of apparel, he wore a long, gold-buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A golden lining ran across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorated the inner lining. The coat also featured identical straps on each shoulder.

Underneath the coat, Vergil wore a navy-blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hung over a black, sleeveless vest that revealed his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wore tan finger-less gloves, a brown snakeskin belt with silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale patter running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

"Hey, Imogen." Roxas greeted the Belial Heiress first, accepting a hug from the black-haired half-Dragon. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." Imogen replied, smiling as she pulled back. "Good game. Real entertaining."

"It certainly was." Diehauser replied, stepping forward and sticking a hand out towards Roxas, which he accepted and shook. "Not as great as the Rating Game between the pair of you, plus Sairaorg, was-" Imogen rolled her eyes at her adopted father's words, but inwardly agreed with him. "But it was certainly a good game to watch, Roxas. That's the tenth time Raven has been defeated in a Rating Game, out of nearly three hundred that she's participated in.

"Well aren't I part of a lucky ten people?" Roxas replied, slightly jokingly.

"Lucky seven, actually." Vergil replied, speaking for the first time. "Diehauser has overcome Raven three times in a Rating Game scenario, and Roygun Belphegor has defeated her twice."

"Alright, lucky seven then." Roxas replied, turning back to Diehauser. "I was close, though."

"Hmm." Diehauser hummed. "Anyway, Roxas, just know that beating as big a titan of the Rating Games as Raven, even only once, will incite challenge from other Devils. It happened to me, it happened to Roygun, it happened to the four others between the two of us and you, and it'll happen to you. Just be prepared for the possibility of being defeated."

"Oh, I'm sure I will be." Roxas replied, smirking at Diehauser as he let go of his hand. "Hope I can take you down someday, Diehauser."

"I look forward to that day." Diehauser nodded. "And when it comes, I hope it's a good game." he then turned around, and walked away, Vergil following him silently.

Imogen and Nero followed as well, but not before Imogen leaned over and gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get you back to the Manor, Roxas." Grayfia whispered to Roxas, before taking him into a transportation-circle, and warping him out of the gathering hall.

 **Line Break**

It was a couple of days after the Rating Game between Roxas and Raven. In the aftermath of the victory, Roxas had been having his own little celebration among his peerage... by having sex with each and every one of the gorgeous nine women that served him.

Right now, he was lying in bed with Akeno, who was completely naked, twitching slightly from the ferocity of which she and her King had had sex for the past hour or so, and cuddling said King like a body pillow.

Roxas (who had just shared a nice bath with Akeno) was dressed in nothing but a set of black pyjama shorts, and had an arm around his raven-haired Bishop.

"You enjoy that?" he asked, as his hand trailed down to squeeze Akeno's ass, which had received its fair share of smacks over the past hour. Akeno let out a quiet moan as her King groped her still-tingling butt-cheek.

"Hmm~ I loved it, Roxas." she replied, resting her head on Roxas' shoulder and kissing his neck, her eyes lidded from so much lust. "You know how much I love being dominated by your strong hand~"

"So much for that rumour that Himejima women loved being the ones to dish out the pain." Roxas replied, stroking Akeno's hair (which hung free from its usual orange ribbon, and was still slightly damp) and kissing her on the forehead. Akeno just hummed in reply.

"That's just my mother." she replied. "Suzaku and Koyuki aren't into giving or receiving it, but me..." she shuddered, and adjusted her position so she could be even closer to Roxas. "As long as it's you giving it, I'll take it. And love it~"

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Roxas in a loving kiss, which lasted for a couple of seconds before she pulled back and whispered "Darling~" before pouncing back into the kiss, which was much fiercer and more passionate.

The kiss between servant and Master lasted for a full minute before they were interrupted by Roxas' phone (which was on Roxas' bedside table, charging on the wireless charging pad that Roxas had set up there on the second night after he and his peerage had arrived at the Gremory Manor), which suddenly began blaring out the song 'Rocket Queen' by Guns N' Roses (which was Roxas' ringtone).

"Fuck." Roxas muttered as he pulled back, away from the kiss, and reached for his phone, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Roxas." Roxas was surprised to hear Raven Branwen's voice on the other end. "At least, I think this is Roxas. Hopefully Sirzechs didn't give me the wrong number."

"That answers the first question I was going to ask, Raven." Roxas replied. "How're you doing?"

"Well for someone who had their lower spine wrecked two days ago, I think I'm doing pretty well." Raven replied. "I'm out of hospital and I'm back home."

"That's good to hear." Roxas replied. "Why'd you call in the first place?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea to have a way of getting to you that didn't involve warping to wherever you happen to be right now." Was Raven's reply after a second's pause. "After all, you could be in the shower, taking a shit, or fucking someone right now."

Roxas had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud from the irony of what Raven had said.

"Yeah, I could be." he replied. "Any other reason?"

"Well, ever since I woke up, I had the idea of making a new weapon for you." Raven answered, bluntly. "As a sort of commemoration of the fact that you surpassed me in one-on-one combat, you know?"

"I see." Roxas replied. "You do this for all your students? Is that why you helped Imogen's bodyguard with making his sword? Nero, I think his name was?"

"Yes and no." Raven replied. "As in yes, his name is Nero, and no, I didn't help him build Red Queen as a reward for him besting me one-on-one. That was because Imogen helped me in a matter involving her first ex, and I thought that assisting her bodyguard make a weapon for himself would be a good way to return the favour."

"Must've been a pretty serious matter." Roxas replied. "What was it, anyway?"

"Go ask Imogen." Raven replied, bluntly. "If she wants to tell you, that's her choice. I agreed to not tell about that event, and I intend to honour that agreement."

"Right, right." Roxas remarked in an acquiescent tone of voice. "Got it. Going back to that weapon, you mind if we talk about it tomorrow? Since I'm... kinda busy right now."

"Sure." Raven replied, before hanging up before Roxas could. Roxas stretched for a second, and then lay back on his bed, placing his phone back on the charging pad as Akeno wrapped her arm around him.

"Roxas…" she whispered. "You want a second round of fun with your favourite masochistic little bitch?" She reached down, took Roxas' hand in hers and guided it down to her pussy, using it to rub her cunt (eliciting a shudder and moan out of her). "You want a second round of me being your good little girl, doing whatever her man asks of her~?"

"I would love that and more, Akeno." Roxas replied, smirking as he felt himself getting hard again. Though before he could do anything, both he and Akeno heard a knock on his bedroom door, before it opened and Palutena entered.

Roxas blinked as he looked over at Palutena, who was in her regular white dress (just without any of the golden jewellery or any other accessories) and smiling at the sight of her husband's first Bishop going down on said husband.

"Oh." Roxas said. "Hey, Palutena."

"Hi." Palutena replied, her eyes calmly flicking from Roxas to Akeno. "Enjoying yourself?"

"We sure are~" Akeno replied, turning around to look at Palutena, not giving a single shit about the fact that she was completely nude. "Do you need anything, Palutena?"

"Not really." Palutena replied. "But Roxas, I... have something to show you."

"You do?" Roxas replied, sitting up. "What is it?"

"Something that..." Palutena paused. "You might want to be alone for. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything between you and Akeno."

"It's fine." Roxas replied. "We can have our second round another time, Akeno." He gently slapped Akeno's ass as she got off the bed, making his Bishop moan as she gathered her clothes and underwear, before teleporting out of her King's room, and presumably over to her own bedroom, which was on the other side of the manor.

"So, what is it you have to show me, Palutena?" Roxas asked, magically summoning his pyjama top (which he had discarded an hour and a half earlier) onto his body.

In reply, Palutena stepped back, and someone (who had been standing out of sight) stepped into the room. A certain blonde-haired, green-eyed former-possessor-of-the-Boosted-Gear someone. Who was dressed in a glamourous-looking pink dress and... little else, it seemed.

Roxas' crimson eyes widened. He didn't even notice the door shutting behind him as Elsha walked towards him, a neutral expression on her face.

It couldn't be her. After all, Elsha had died, and this was centuries before Roxas had gotten his Evil Pieces, so there was NO WAY Elsha could be alive, and walking towards him!

Roxas' mind ran through at least a dozen ideas as to how Elsha could be back to life right now, and at least two dozen more scenarios as to how Palutena had something to do with it, before Elsha spoke.

"Hello, Roxas."

Roxas looked up and saw Elsha standing beside where he was sat on his bed, a smile on her face. The same smile that he remembered her giving him so many times while they were dating.

"It's very nice to see you again. Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

 **And that's the thirty-second chapter of Nephalem of Gremory (Damn, I really made it this far, huh?). The Rating Game between Roxas and Raven has ended with a snap (eh? EEEEHHH? ...I'll see myself out once we're done), we have the actual introduction of fan-favourites Arthur and Le Fay, and the first mention of the New Round Table, which is another idea of The Last Kenpachi (big up to him for the idea), the introduction of Vergil, the Strongest Knight, and...**

 **Well, you obviously read the ending of this chapter if you made it this far: Elsha is back. As for how she's back? Well that'll be revealed for you next chapter, if you forgot Valian's explanation/idea as to how such a thing could happen, about ten chapters ago.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me, let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Next Time: A New Beginning, Ice Cream Truck vs. Spider-Woman**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _N-Neo?!" the red-headed Avenger cried in surprise. Neo shot a downright villainous grin at her, before springing off the ceiling and drawing her repaired umbrella, preparing to do battle with the Black Widow._

 **Seeya!**


	33. Chapter 33

_I know this is weird to say, but I always imagined roxas being voiced by vic minogna if he was an actual character._

Same.

 _Please write some mother-son incest between Roxas and Grayfia._

All in good time.

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"N-no, I don't mind." Roxas replied, hurriedly shifting his legs so Elsha could sit down on his bed next to him. "Please, sit down if you want."

The former Boosted Gear wielder thanked Roxas, and sat down on his bed, while adjusting her dress and looking at Roxas, her regular small smile on her face, as Roxas looked back at her, still trying to comprehend the idea of his first girlfriend having just walked into his bedroom.

Roxas was so deep in his own thoughts that he started in surprise when Elsha spoke up again.

"So, Roxas. How've you been?"

Roxas blinked.

"Wh-what?" he replied, looking over at Elsha, and immediately feeling a light wave of discomfort coming over him. He didn't feel like he could look his former girlfriend in the eyes.

"How've you been?" Elsha repeated the question, calmly. "It's been over two centuries since we last met, so I imagine you've been up to a lot."

"Uhh, yeah." Roxas replied. "I kinda have. I'd probably be here all day if I explained absolutely everything about what I'd done over the past couple of centuries, so can I just stick to the highlights?"

"That would work very well." Elsha replied. "So what highlights are there to be stuck to?"

After taking a breath, Roxas began telling Elsha about his life, post-first-girlfriend. He told her how he'd left the Gremory Clan soon after their... accident, decided to take a trip around the world, both for training and just for the purposes of seeing the world (as during their relationship, he and Elsha had been mainly confined to the highlands of Scotland, as that was where she lived), and how he'd met Palutena.

Roxas recounted how his and Palutena's relationship had progressed, how they confessed their true natures to each other (as in Roxas being a Devil and Palutena being a Goddess, and the daughter of the Biblical God, no less), and how on time, after a particularly intense love-making session with Palutena (Elsha blushed when Roxas mentioned that Palutena had been the one that had taken his V-card from him), she'd attempted, rather selfishly, to turn her then-boyfriend into an Angel, but had goofed up and turned him into a Nephalem, a hybrid of Angel and Devil, the (apparent) first of his kind since Lucifer himself.

Roxas also recounted his more recent exploits, including getting married to Palutena (as well as Akasha and Penemue later down the line), killing the God of the Quran, playing a part in bringing the Angels and Fallen Angels closer together, meeting a certain Sorcerer Supreme and founding the SSPCH, being found by his parents, gaining a peerage and beginning to play in the Rating Games. Along with the fact that he had amassed a growing group of women who all had passionate feelings for him, either of the romantic or sexual kind.

All the while, Elsha calmly listened, only asking a couple of questions throughout the entire fifteen minutes that Roxas recounted the highlights of the last two centuries of his life, and remained silent as Roxas, who's throat was dry by this point, snapped his fingers to magically summon a glass of water from downstairs.

"You want some of this?" he asked, holding the water out to Elsha, who shook her head.

"No thanks." she replied, as Roxas shrugged and downed the entire glass in one go. "You seem to have gotten summoning sustenance down." she added, as Roxas set the glass aside, next to his phone.

Roxas had to let out a small snort at Elsha's remark, as he recalled a small moment in their relationship way back when. He'd been talking to Elsha about magic, and how he'd been working on being able to summon food and drink to himself whenever he fancied a snack, but when he tried to demonstrate, he found himself unable to do it.

Needless to say, that was pretty embarrassing for him then.

"Yeah, I have." Roxas replied. "Though since you asked me how I've been, is it fair if I ask you something in return?"

"It is." Elsha replied, the smile on her face morphing into a small smirk as she had a feeling she knew what her boyfriend's question was going to be.

"H-how are you alive?" Roxas spoke, in a slight stammer, after a couple of seconds of pause. "I mean, I-I killed you! And I didn't get Evil Pieces at the time so I couldn't save you, I-"

Elsha let out a small giggle, stopping Roxas' rambling before it even began.

"It's fine for you to be curious, Roxas." Elsha replied. "For why I'm alive, I have Palutena to thank for it, as well as Isane." she giggled. "You know, Isane really likes you."

Roxas blinked, before sighing.

"I'm honestly not surprised." he replied. "But what does Isane have to do with why you're alive?"

"Because she's the host of the Sacred Gear my soul ended up entering after my death." Elsha replied. "Which, by the way, wasn't at your hands, it was at the hands of a Stray Devil a few days later, so there's that." she took a breath. "Anyway, back to my soul going into the Boosted Gear. Palutena extracted my soul out of Isane's Boosted Gear, and placed it into a body that she created to look like the one I had when I was human." she smiled, and leaned forward slightly to show off her figure. "How do I look? You think she did a good job"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, while his brain processed Elsha's explanation of how she had been brought back. "You look good. Really good, really like yourself. As well as… bigger."

"Bigger?" Elsha blinked, before she looked down at her breasts, where Roxas' eyes had been naturally drawn to, before giggling. "Yeah, I guess I do." she smiled, before looking back at her boyfriend.

"Also..." Roxas licked his lips as another question formulated in his mind, as a follow-up to something Elsha said during her explanation. "What do you mean, when you were human?"

Elsha didn't verbally reply. All she did was... unfurl two Angelic wings from her back. Roxas' eyes opened wide as he took in the sight of his revived girlfriend with a pair of Angel wings. He wasn't going to lie, Elsha looked a lot better with those wings...

"Pretty, aren't they?" Elsha asked, looking at her wings, and reaching to her right so she could stroke the feathers of her wings. "Nice and soft, too."

"I-I bet." Roxas replied, as Elsha dispelled her Angel wings. "I think I understand."

"Good." Elsha replied, her voice remaining as even and calm as it did throughout the entirety of their conversation. "Now, since you asked me a question, you mind if I ask you another one?"

"N-no!" Roxas replied, slightly louder than he'd like as his blood ran cold. He instantly feared the worst, as Elsha opened her mouth and asked her question.

"Right after our... little accident, way back when," Elsha recounted. "You ended up hitting me with a load of your Power of Destruction, and I ended up getting my lung punctured by one of the armour fragments. After that, you left without a word. Why did you leave?"

Roxas looked down at his legs, which were crossed on his bed, knowing full-well what Elsha was talking about. After all, he'd been unable to fully put the event behind him.

"Are you mad?" he asked, in a mumbled voice.

"I was." Elsha replied. "But I'm not anymore. Just curious. Why did you leave?"

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling himself unable to look his former girlfriend as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't know what I could do at the time." the silver-haired Nephalem replied. "I thought I'd go and find someone to try and help, so I left to do that, but I couldn't find anyone who I could trust enough at the time to help you out. By the time I'd gotten back to where we were sparring, all I could find of you was some of your blood, and there wasn't a trace of you anywhere."

Elsha's smile had dropped into a neutral expression by this point, and she slowly nodded in understanding.

"I see." she replied. "I just wanted to hear your side of what happened that day, is all." She met Roxas' eyes as he looked up.

"Aren't you mad?" Roxas asked. "That I-"

"I think I already told you that I'm not mad, Roxas." Elsha replied, giggling slightly. "But in case you need that reiterating, I'm not mad at you. I was, but that was then. And this is now. I'm not angry at you in any way."

Roxas blinked.

"Oh." he replied. "Alright, then." he hung his head again for a second, before he summoned the courage to look his former girlfriend in the eyes. Her gorgeous, deep, sea-green eyes...

"Elsha, I'm so, so sorry for leaving. I know I shouldn't have done it, and I've regretted it ever since. I don't want to try and excuse what I did, it was wrong, and likely the worst thing I've ever done. I've regretted it ever since, and I never forgot for a second about our relationship. Will... will you please forgive me for what I've done?"

The uncomfortable feeling that came from looking into Elsha's eyes as Roxas let out the apology he would've always let out, in the event that he would've ever gotten to see her again, became too much for the silver-haired Nephalem to bear, and he looked down at his lap, which he'd unconsciously placed his hands into. There was a silence for a full moment, before Roxas saw Elsha's slender hands making their way into his lap, and clasping around his own hand.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Roxas." Elsha replied, quietly, while shifting herself so she was closer to him on the bed. "To tell you the honest truth, I'd forgiven you ages ago, and in the unlikely event that I'd ever come back from being nothing more than one of many souls sealed inside a Sacred Gear with one of the strongest beings in existence, I planned on seeking you out and letting you know that I want to give you a second chance." she squeezed Roxas' hands in her own, as Roxas looked back at her. "You being genuinely sorry just made me even more sure of what I want to do."

And before Roxas could reply, Elsha leaned forward and pressed her lips against Roxas', and after the two seconds it took Roxas to realise what was happening, he kissed back.

The kiss lasted twenty glorious seconds before Roxas and Elsha pulled back at the same time, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before it broke.

"Y-you sure have a lot of faith in me." Roxas remarked, as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his pyjama top.

"It's not like you've given me much reason to doubt you." Elsha replied. "Also, this bed is really comfortable. I guess beds have just become better since I was alive ages ago."

"Yeah, they kinda have." Roxas replied, lying back. "Do you... uh, want to sleep with me?"

"Why not." Elsha replied, shifting herself so she was lying next to Roxas, and relaxing her body as her head rested on the pillow. As she rested, she idly reached out and wrapped her arm around Roxas, lazily pulling herself closer to him as he lay back as well.

"It's lovely to see you again, Roxas." Elsha whispered, as she closed her eyes.

"Likewise." Roxas whispered in reply as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep within minutes.

Around the time Roxas and Elsha fell asleep next to each other, Palutena, who had been both watching (via the use of a spell on her eyes) and listening to what was going on, cancelled the spell on her eyes and stepped away from the bedroom door, letting out a soft sigh of relief as Rias Gremory walked by, dressed in a purple pyjama shirt and a set of red underwear with light pink trim.

"Hi, Rias." Palutena greeted the former Gremory Heir. "What's up?"

"Hello, Palutena." Rias replied, inclining her head to her King's wife. "Is Roxas in his room?"

"He is." Palutena replied. "But he's asleep right now, and I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go in there, strip, and sneak into his bed like I know you and your mother have a penchant of doing." Rias blinked, and blushed, while lightly stuttering something incoherent, while Palutena giggled.

"I know what you do, Roxas has told me all about it. As well as the quick little handies and blowies that Venelana sometimes gives him. In any case, I think you should sleep in your own room tonight."

Rias, whose face had gone even redder than her hair at the idea of her mother sucking off her own grandson and her, Rias', nephew and King, mumbled out an "O-okay." and left without another word, while Palutena yawned.

"Now that I think about it, I should get to bed myself." she muttered to herself. "Man, I've been feeling more tired than usual."

 **Line Break**

It was the next morning, and breakfast time. Zeoticus, Venelana, Millicas, Rias, her peerage and Roxas' peerage were all sat around the large dining table, being served full English breakfasts by the maids and butlers, and small conversations were going on all around. It was known to everyone that the only two people that weren't currently here, preventing this breakfast from being one that included every resident of the Gremory Manor, were Roxas and Palutena.

After a couple of minutes of breakfast continuing, Palutena entered, her attire being nothing but a simple white dress. She was rubbing her mouth and eyes as she walked into the dining room, and sat down next to Valian, thanking the maid that served her a plate full of food.

"Good morning, Palutena." Venelana greeted Roxas' green-haired wife. "Are you well?"

"I've felt worse." Palutena replied, thanking a maid when they brought her a glass of water, and she downed it in one. "Damn, that feels so much better." She set the glass aside and tucked into her breakfast.

"Do you know where Roxas is, Palutena?" Zeoticus asked, politely. "Normally he's one of the first of us downstairs."

"He's probably still in bed." Palutena replied. "With who I told you about earlier." Zeoticus raised his eyebrows for a second, before he remembered what his granddaughter-in-law was talking about, and nodded in understanding. Breakfast continued, with the only real interruption being the arrival of Sirzechs and Grayfia, with the former apologizing profusely for sleeping in.

After the Devil King Lucifer was seated and served breakfast, the door to the dining room was pushed open, and Roxas, dressed in just a plain t-shirt and shorts, walked in, taking a seat next to Palutena, who kissed him on the forehead as he sat down.

"Hey, all." Roxas casually greeted everyone as he was served breakfast, and began eating as everyone greeted him back. "Hi Dad."

"Morning, Roxas." Sirzechs replied, shooting a look at Zeoticus, and then at Roxas, as he, as well as Venelana and Grayfia, were in the know as to what Palutena had told Zeoticus regarding who was upstairs with Roxas, but elected not to tell him.

Roxas ate slightly quicker than he usually did, as everyone around him was close to finishing breakfast, so when they did, he finished as well. After Zeoticus dismissed everyone from the table, and everyone began leaving, Roxas stood up, and after having a small conversation with Neo, he left the kitchen as well.

After procuring an extra plate of breakfast from one of the maids in the Gremory Clan's kitchen, he headed upstairs to his bedroom, where Elsha had shed the pink dress that she had been wearing last night, and dressed herself in one of Palutena's white dresses.

"Morning." Roxas greeted his first girlfriend, stepping into the bedroom and handing her the plate. "I thought you might be hungry." Elsha smiled as she took in the smell of the food.

"Thanks so much." Elsha replied, accepting the plate from Roxas and tucking in. "This food is so good. I feel like a princess."

"Well you technically were." Roxas replied, grinning as he sat down beside Elsha. "And still are. You're just a princess with wings now."

Elsha giggled after swallowing her mouthful, and eagerly went for another as there was a knock on the door. After Roxas called out for whoever knocked to enter, the door opened and a black-haired maid, who Roxas was pretty sure was called Roberta, entered.

"Hi, Roberta." Roxas greeted the attractive bespectacled maid. "What's up?"

"Lord Zeoticus has requested the presence of you and Miss Elsha in the lounge downstairs, Master Roxas." Roberta replied, inclining her head to both Roxas and Elsha. Elsha looked at Roxas for a moment, who nodded.

"We'll be a couple of minutes." he replied. "Tell Zeoticus that. We'll be right down once we're done here though."

"Of course." Roberta replied, bowing herself out of the room and closing the door behind her, as Elsha finished the breakfast that Roxas had brought her. After that was done, Roxas and Elsha left Roxas' bedroom and walked downstairs, making their way to the lounge where Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs and Grayfia were sat, waiting for them.

"Hi." Roxas greeted everyone, walking into the room with Elsha by his side. "What's up, Zeoticus?"

"We all just fancied a little chat with you, Roxas." Zeoticus replied. "Because yesterday, Palutena told us a couple of interesting things regarding your love life before you met her." his eyebrows raised a bit. "A love life that you did not tell us about."

Roxas remained silent, and looked uncomfortably around the room, then at Elsha, and then at Grayfia as she stood up, a dangerous aura beginning to radiate from her body as she looked at Roxas.

"It's not good to keep secrets from your family, Roxas." Grayfia reprimanded her son. "Especially your own parents." she took a step forward. "Don't you know we would've supported you fully if you'd have come clean to us about your relationship with Elsha?"

"Grayfia, please." Sirzechs raised a hand, non-verbally requesting for his wife and Queen to stop. "You don't have to reprimand Roxas so harshly, though I must admit that I'm curious about his first relationship."

"As am I." Zeoticus interjected, with Venelana agreeing. "Though I don't agree with what he did, it is impressive that Roxas was able to keep Elsha's relationship from everyone. Including our admittedly-overbearing selves."

"I guess I was that desperate to have something that was private to me." Roxas replied. "Which I'm not going to apologize for."

"And we won't ask you to." Sirzechs replied, before Grayfia could speak. "We understand." Zeoticus and Venelana also nodded in acceptance, as did Grayfia after a couple of seconds.

"In any case." Zeoticus looked at Elsha. "It's very nice to meet the first woman that Roxas fell for. Elsha, your name is, right?"

"Yes." Elsha replied, nodding and inclining her head to Zeoticus. "It's nice to meet my boyfriend's family, too." She smiled at them, before pecking Roxas on the cheek, something Venelana let out a soft 'aww' at. Zeoticus, Grayfia and Sirzechs all smiled as well.

After that, the conversation devolved into other topics, during which Roxas tapped Sirzechs on the shoulder, after remembering something that he wanted to do.

"Dad, you mind if I step out with you for a minute? I wanted to tell you about something that I've been a part of, and something you might be interested in."

"I see." Sirzechs replied. "Sure thing." he stood up, excused himself and Roxas, and walked out of the lounge with Roxas in tow (Elsha elected to stay and talk with Roxas' mother and grandparents). The Devil King and his oldest son walked out of the manor and into the sprawling gardens that the Gremory Clan's Manor was famous for.

"So, Roxas." Sirzechs addressed his silver-haired son as the cool Underworld wind hit their faces. "What was it you wanted to tell me about?"

Roxas took a breath and paused for a couple of seconds, wondering exactly how to go about telling Sirzechs what he was about to tell him, but then deciding to just come out and say it.

"Marrying Palutena and training aren't the only things I've been doing in the centuries I've been away from the Underworld, Dad. I'm a member of a society that you might find interesting." Sirzechs blinked as he took in what Roxas said, and let out a chuckle as he sat down on a bench.

"Well, if you think I'll find it interesting, then it must be big." Sirzechs remarked, relaxing on the bench as Roxas sat down next to him. "So, what's this society about?"

"It's called the Society for the Supernatural Protection of Common Humans." Roxas replied. "Or SSPCH, for short."

"Yeah, I suggest you stick with that." Sirzechs smiled in reply, and Roxas nodded, agreeing.

"Hmm. Anyway, it was created for the purpose of keeping knowledge of the supernatural world from getting out to all of humanity, in hopes of preventing mass panic and a potential world-ending war between us and them. It has members from most of the major supernatural pantheons and factions, as well as several human-world countries."

"I see." Sirzechs replied, nodding, and looking down before muttering "Damn."

"What?" Roxas replied. "What's up?"

"Well, the thing is..." Sirzechs looked up. "Serafall and I were actually drafting ideas of a similar thing myself, and I would've presented it to Odin in a couple of weeks when the united Christian Pantheon signed a formal alliance treaty with the Norse Pantheon. Looks like we won't have to do that after all."

"No, I guess not." Roxas replied.

"I'm curious, though." Sirzechs looked over at Roxas, curiously. "How many members of this SSPCH are there? And who are the main ones?"

"This is gonna remain between us, right?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow at his father, who nodded.

"Of course. And the other leaders of the respective Factions, if you wish."

"If they don't blab about it, then I don't really care." Roxas replied. "Should give Serafall in particular more of an excuse to blab about how amazing Sona apparently is." He sighed, before continuing.

"There are 18 members of the SSPCH as of the last meeting, which was a few days before I and my little group came down here." he gestured to the Gremory Manor as a whole. "And the main members are Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, representative of the Magicians and founder of the SSPCH, he founded the whole thing-"

"Mmhm." Sirzechs replied. "Where do you stand in it?"

"I'm the Vice-Chairman, and I helped found the SSPCH." Roxas replied. "I'm the rep for the Christian Pantheon, and I helped him found it. I'm kinda the second-in-command."

"Well done." Sirzechs warmly clapped Roxas on the back as he praised his oldest son. "Between you and me, I think that's a step up from being Heir of the Gremory Clan."

Roxas had to laugh at his father's remark.

"Yeah, I guess it is." he replied. "Anyway, you could say that the 'main' members of the SSPCH are the other five members, besides me and Doc, that are the original seven members: Sun Wukong, the representative for the Buddhist Pantheon-"

"Okay..." Sirzechs nodded. "I've met him. He's a tricky old jokester, him."

"I've been told." Roxas replied. "Another original member is Göndul, one of the older Valkyries who represents the Norse Pantheon. She's got a damn hot granddaughter, by the way."

"You'd know that about her for sure." Sirzechs snorted. "And the other three?"

"There's the rep of the Celtic Pantheon, Scathach." Roxas replied. "And yes, before you ask, the warrior woman that was resurrected as a deity by Morrigan. THAT Scathach."

"As opposed to any other potential Scathachs'?" Sirzechs asked, jokingly, before chuckling. "Alright, continue."

"Last two OG members were the first human-world representatives." Roxas replied. "There's Sir Integra Hellsing, Head of the Hellsing Organisation and representative of the United Kingdom, and Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD and representative of the United States. Though during the last meeting, Fury stepped down from his position and appointed Steve Rodgers, aka Captain Fucking America, as his successor."

"Yeah, I can't see anyone else besides him and Fury being the USA's reps." Sirzechs replied. "Anyways, thank you for telling me this, Roxas. I'll make sure to keep this knowledge to those who I can trust to not give it out willy-nilly."

"You're welcome. And thanks, Dad." Roxas replied, getting up and waiting for Sirzechs to get up as well. Father and son then walked back into the Gremory Manor in silence, as Roxas received a message on his phone from Neo that she had arrived at the place he had ordered her to travel to.

 **Line Break**

The Helicarrier. An ultra-advanced aerial vehicle the size of a small island that functioned as the temporary headquarters of SHIELD, the extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency run by Nick Fury, the former US representative on the SSPCH.

Concealed by retro-reflective panels lining the hull of the Helicarrier, it hovered in the air somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, nigh-invisible to anyone who didn't know for certain that it hovered there.

Out of one of the women's bathrooms that were dotted around the Helicarrier walked a regular SHIELD agent, an agent who had frizzy blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket and pants, which was her casual wear.

This agent turned right and briskly walked through the ship, curtly nodding to other people walking around that greeted her. Occasionally looking around, she stopped at a door that was marked as secret, and entered, making sure not to let anyone see her, with the room she had just entered being a holding room for the files of certain individuals that SHIELD judged as potential threats to the world and to humanity. These files detailed their history, special powers and abilities that these individuals possessed, and potential methods of putting these individuals down.

Opening one of the cabinets that were marked 'Level 9', the agent began searching through the files in the cabinet, searching for the file of a certain Bruce Banner. However, she could not find the file on him.

She could find files on Fianna Asmodeus, Roxas Gremory, Scathach, Alucard, Sun Wukong, Diana Prince, Valian Lucifer, Azazel, Dr. Strange and Ajuka Beelzebub, but no files on Bruce Banner. The agent frowned, and momentarily looked to the single, small cabinet that was marked 'Level 10', but quickly disregarded it. She knew Banner had the potential to be extraordinarily powerful and dangerous, but not on the level of some of the individuals listed in there, which included beings like Indra, Palutena and Sirzechs Lucifer.

Instead, she turned her attention to the 'Level 8' cabinets, and began searching through them. The agent would be surprised if Banner didn't turn up in the Level 8 cabinet.

She searched through files that were dedicated to beings such as Tiamat, Eisheth, Agrat, Naamah, Carmilla and Cao Cao, until she reached the file that was boldly titled 'Bruce Banner – Hulk'.

'Bingo.' the agent thought, as she flipped the file open and took a look through it.

 _Name: Robert Bruce Banner (The Incredible Hulk)_

 _History: Infected with unknown radiation (proposed to be gamma) and given ability to transform into near-mindless super-strong monster. Fought Abomination (now in custody), Founding Member of the Avengers, Assisted in Creation of Ultron (now deceased), Missing in aftermath of Battle of Sokovia_

 _Powers: (as Bruce) Genius Intellect, Master Scientist, Master Engineer, Physician, Expert Tactician, Martial Arts (Jiu-Jutsu), Transformation, (as Hulk) Mid-Tier God-Level Strength, God-Level Durability, Regenerative Healing, Super Speed, Super Stamina_

 _Status: Unknown. Rumoured sightings in Nepal but these have not been confirmed._

 _Chance of Need for Neutralisation: 40%*_

 _Potential Neutralisation Methods: Black Widow Lullaby, Heavy Blows to Head, Adamantium, Decapitation*_

 _*Conditional on Banner's return_

'So, Banner's been missing, huh?' the agent thought to herself. 'Interesting.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a gun being cocked behind her. Almost dropping the file in shock, the agent looked around, and saw the gorgeous red-headed form of Natasha Romanoff, well known for her curled red hair and black skin-tight catsuit which was zipped at the front.

The agent blinked as Natasha held the gun up, aiming squarely at the blonde agent's head.

"Drop the file." Natasha ordered, not bothering to mince her words. "That's classified SHIELD property. Drop it, or put it back where you found it, or you'll regret it." the blonde agent looked at Natasha, then at the file she held in her hand, and, getting an idea, slowly turned around and placed the file back in the cabinet, where she found it.

Then in one quick movement, the agent turned around and drew a pistol, a Glock 19 to be exact, and aimed at Natasha's head, preparing to fire.

However, she was too slow, as Natasha got the shot off first, hitting the agent squarely between the eyes with a bullet. But, oddly, the agent didn't collapse to the floor, dead, like one usually does when being shot in the head (Natasha would know that all too well), but instead, the agent shattered like glass, and fell to the floor in pieces.

The second that Natasha took to blink at the odd sight in front of her distracted her long enough for a certain pink-and-brown-haired woman to jump into the air, flip over and land on the ceiling, using a magic-circle below (or above, since she was now stood upside down) her feet, and grinning at Natasha, who looked up at her and widened her eyes.

Her outfit consisted of a brown jacket that ended just below her shoulders and above her chest, which had pink trimmings on top and was pink on the inside, two brown belt shoulder straps, a grey scarf and a vest, gloves, a belt, pants and heeled shoes of a matching white colour, with the outfit being completed by a black bowler hat with a red band that somehow stuck to her head (with magic, presumably).

"N-Neo?!" the red-headed Avenger cried in surprise. Neo shot a downright villainous grin at her, before springing off the ceiling and drawing her repaired umbrella, preparing to do battle with the Black Widow.

 _Music: One Thing - RWBY_

Neo attempted to slam her umbrella down on Natasha, but she blocked the attack using her guns (as she had drawn a second one while Neo jumped down) and pushed her away, watching as Neo gracefully flipped over and landed on the ground.

Natasha instantly began shooting at Neo, but the pink-and-brown-haired girl twirled her umbrella around, deflecting all the bullets that came her way away from her, and dashed towards Natasha, jumping to the side when she came too close to her to be able to deflect her bullets, and attempted to stab her with her umbrella.

"I never thought I'd see you again after I wrecked the facility you lived in." The red-headed Avenger mused as she rolled out of the way of Neo's stab, and tried to shoot her but missed as Neo jumped into the air. "I thought you'd died along with your trainer friend. Torchwick, his name was?"

Neo's grin was replaced by a look of pure rage, and Natasha swore that she saw a silver chess piece (a Knight) show up behind her for a split second. The umbrella-wielding girl rushed at Natasha, swinging her umbrella so hard and so fast that it could barely be seen, all the while gracefully dodging Natasha's bullets and kicks.

As Natasha bent down to try and shoot Neo in her legs (with her thought process being that if she could get Neo's legs, she could slow her down and neutralise her more easily), but Neo jumped up, seemed to roll over Natasha's back and land behind her, so she could kick her in the small of her back, sending her stumbling forward and gasping in pain.

The Black Widow turned around, growling, and tried to fire at Neo, but she dodged again as the bullets hit the door (that had since automatically closed after the battle began), and ricocheted off it, both of them hitting Neo in the stomach and causing her to shatter like glass.

Growling, Natasha turned around and attempted to grapple with Neo, but failed, leaving herself open to Neo grabbing her, and (surprisingly, considering her diminutive size) lifting her up. Natasha was unable to do anything except take it as she was thrown bodily into the filing cabinets by Neo, causing them to fall to the ground on top of her.

 _Song end_

"Uuurgh..." Natasha groaned in pain as she lifted the cabinets off of her and stumbled as she got to her feet. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Banner's file, which Neo walked over to, smirking at Natasha, and picked it up.

However, right then, the door that Neo and Natasha were fighting in opened, and to the surprise of both of them, Steve Rodgers stood in the doorway, trademark shield at the ready.

Neo turned around to face Steve, and before the blond Captain could ask what the hell was going on, Natasha, who was now sturdily stood on her feet, took the opportunity to aim the gun held in her right hand at Neo's head, and fired.

Quick as anything, Neo turned around and swung her umbrella, catching Natasha's bullet and sending it right back at her just as quickly as she had fired it, right into her midriff. Natasha let out a shriek and fell to the ground, clutching her bullet-would as Steve threw his shield at Neo.

The shield, as it always did when Steve threw it (somehow), hit Neo dead-on, and she shattered like glass. When the shards fell to the ground... Neo was gone. And so was the file.

However, Steve didn't notice that as he rushed over to Natasha and asked her:

"What the hell just happened?"

 **Line Break**

It was two weeks after Elsha had been revived by Palutena and Isane, and had reconciled with Roxas. Two weeks during which everyone had just kicked back and taken it a little easier around the Gremory Manor, now that the Underworld Gathering had ended and that Roxas had triumphed over Raven Branwen in a Rating Game.

But now that those two weeks had ended, it was time for Roxas', peerage, Rias' peerage, Palutena and Elsha (who had agreed to move in with her boyfriend without a second thought) to board the train back to the human world. There was no fanfare like there was when Roxas and co. had arrived: it was a lot more private than before.

Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Millicas all stood in the station, watching everyone get on board. Roxas, who had just been called over by Sirzechs, pressed his lips against Neo's and ordered her onto the train, then walked over to his parents, grandparents and little brother.

"Well, Roxas." Zeoticus extended his hand to Roxas, which he shook. "It's definitely been an interesting few weeks. I'm happy that this was more successful than the last time you travelled to the Underworld."

"Yeah, I guess it was." Roxas replied, letting go of his grandfather's hand and accepting the hug that Venelana offered. "Thanks for having me, I guess."

"Thanks for coming." Venelana replied, pressing herself slightly closer to Roxas as she hugged him. "I hope you can come back soon~" She then pulled away from her grandson just as Roxas could feel himself getting hard, and let Roxas shake Sirzechs' hand, hug Millicas and exchange temporary farewells with Grayfia, before a familiar red and black portal opened, and Raven Branwen stepped out of it, wearing a dirty red t-shirt and black pants in lieu of her red and black dress, and holding a metal case in her hand.

"Raven?" Roxas blinked as he noticed his former teacher stepping out and walking towards him. "Hi."

"Hello." Raven replied, as she walked over to Roxas, holding the case out. "I'll keep this brief since you're evidently leaving. I finished the weapon you asked for to the specs you laid out in Banner's file. Here you go."

"Thanks." Roxas replied, taking the case in Raven's hand and smiling at the black-haired woman, who gave a small smile in return, and nodded to Roxas as she stepped through the portal that was already open and ready for her to walk through, disappearing as the portal closed behind her.

After waving to the rest of his family, he hopped onto the train as it began to move, and shut the door behind him. He walked into one of the main seating areas, which looked like a large living room, and sat down next to Valian (who had gotten her Evil Pieces from Ajuka Beelzebub yesterday), who greeted her King with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." Valian greeted her King. "What's in the case?"

"The weapon Raven made for me." Roxas replied, undoing the latches on the case and opening it. Inside, there was a large revolver-type firearm with not one, not even two (like Nero's ranged weapon, named the Blue Rose), but THREE barrels.

The trio of barrels were arranged in a triangular fashion (two on top, one on bottom), with a fixed sight sitting out front. As Roxas picked the gun up and examined it, he saw that the weapon had a cylinder that seemed to be able to hold nine bullets, as opposed to the five or six-shot cylinders that revolvers commonly had.

"Hmm. I like this." Roxas remarked to himself as he weighed the gun in his hand. It was certainly heavier than most of the guns he'd sparingly used throughout the years. Looking back into the case, he found a note from Raven.

 _Roxas,_

 _This weapon is called the Vindicator. It's a triple-barrelled semi-automatic revolver that can fire .454 Casull rounds if loaded with them. However, if it's not loaded, it summons bullets made of thaumatium (with an anti-regeneration spell focused into it) from magic-circles engraved into each of the chambers, and tipped with adamantium._

 _Those bullets should at least slow down Hulk if you ever run into him again, and I don't envy you if you do._

 _Raven_

"That looks amazing." Valian blinked at the 'Vindicator', as Roxas placed it back into its case and shut it, while crumpling up the note and setting it ablaze with a fire spell. "That looks fucking amazing."

"Sure does." Roxas replied. "I feel like I wanna go out and practice on some Stray Devils right now. Conditional on whether or not I actually find any."

Valian giggled as Roxas set the case down between his legs and leaned back, looking over at his Queen.

"So, how did the whole getting-your-Evil-Pieces thing go yesterday?" he asked. "Sorry I couldn't be there when you got them."

"It's fine." Valian replied, pulling out a small box from a pocket in her pants. "And it went fine." she opened up the box and showed off her Evil Pieces to her King. They were silver, just like his.

"Huh." Roxas remarked, as Valian closed the box. "I guess the Evil Pieces of Nephalem are all silver."

"Maybe." Valian placed the box back into her pocket. "Maybe not. I mean Rias' Evil Pieces might still be red. Or they could be silver."

"They're still red!" Roxas and Valian heard Rias calling out to them from across the room. "Not silver!"

Both of them looked up and saw the red-headed Bishop beauty chatting with Elsha at a table (probably about Roxas, Valian assumed) while sipping drinks.

As they did, Roxas looked over and saw Palutena coming out of one of the bathrooms stationed around the train. His eyes were focused on her before Valian put her hand in front of Roxas' face and snapped her fingers, bringing him out of his little daze.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Roxas' Queen reminded her King jokingly, and Roxas blinked.

"Sorry." he replied. "What were you saying?" Valian rolled her eyes.

"I was saying 'are you going to ask Elsha if she wants to join your peerage?'." Valian replied, which took Roxas aback a little bit.

"I-I don't know." Roxas answered. "I mean I would love to, but I'm not sure if it would come off as disrespectful or not to ask my first girlfriend to become one of my servants, barely a fortnight after she's been brought back from the dead."

"Hmm." Valian replied. "Well the final choice is both yours and hers, so I'm not gonna force you either way." she pulled out her phone and checked a text that she'd gotten from Albedo as Roxas asked her a question in return.

"Speaking of Evil Pieces, you got anyone that you want to make into your peerage members?"

"Hm?" Valian looked back and placed her phone back into her pocket. "Only person I can think of off the top of my head is Ingvild. Now that I think about it, I should go visit her when we get back. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Roxas replied. "How about Katerea?"

"Maybe." Valian replied. "I'm considering her."

"Fair enough." Roxas replied, standing up and sharing a kiss with Valian before he walked over to Palutena, who was sat on her own looking out of the window, watching the weird as fuck colours of the dimensional rift that Underworld trains travelled through when travelling, and sat down beside her.

"Hey, love." Roxas greeted Palutena, putting an arm around his first wife and gently kissing her.

"Hi." Palutena replied, shifting herself closer to Roxas and resting her head on his shoulder. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Roxas replied. He made to open his mouth to talk again, but Palutena got the first word out, sounding amused.

"You come to thank me for the fiftieth time this fortnight for helping bring Elsha back? Because for the fiftieth time, it's fine."

"I actually wasn't." Roxas replied, snorting slightly. "And I don't think I've thanked you fifty times. Closer to twenty or thirty, I think."

"Still, it's probably more than once per day on average." Palutena retorted. "Which is a bit much. Though I am happy that you're happy that I brought her back."

"Alright. I'll try and stop." Roxas replied. "And yeah, I'm happy that she's back." he smiled as he accepted a drink from Xenovia as she offered him one. "But now the initial shock of having Elsha back's worn off a bit..." he chuckled as he took a sip. "Why did you bring her back in the first place?"

"It was something I wanted to do." Palutena replied. "I must confess that I wanted to bring her back ever since you told me about her, since I could tell how much she meant to you. But if you want to find the person who gave me the idea of how to revive your former girlfriend, you should go to Valian. Pulling Elsha's soul out of the Boosted Gear and putting it into an Angel body created for her was her idea. One of the smartest things I've ever heard."

"I guess you rubbed off on her." Roxas smirked, kissing Palutena.

"Yeah, I'd say she did." Palutena replied, accepting the kiss and adjusting herself on the seat next to Roxas. "But as well as that..." she turned her head and gave Roxas a tentative look. "I hope that now Elsha's been brought back, you'll learn to at least try and start learning how to use your Power of Destruction again. I know how much you blamed yourself, and more specifically, that, for Elsha's death," she added, as Roxas opened his mouth to, presumably, object, "but I heard you and Elsha talking two weeks ago. She doesn't blame you, or your Power of Destruction, so why should you?"

Roxas blinked, and looked down at his knees as he considered what Palutena had said.

"I-I'll consider it." he replied, before looking back at his wife, who smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you." she said, gently, pulling Roxas towards her and kissing him. "Though in lighter news, I was talking to Venelana this morning, and... well, remember how I said that I always wanted a child with you?"

"Yeah..." Roxas replied. "I've wanted a kid with you too for a while now." he blinked, as the cogs began turning in his head. "Wait..."

A smile began forming on Palutena's face as she spoke.

"I'd been suspecting it for a while, and I went to Venelana about it so she could do the kinds of spells that would detect whether or not I'm-"

"Pregnant?" Roxas finished her sentence for her, his heartrate quickening slightly. "And? What happened?"

"Well..." Roxas swore that he could see tears forming in Palutena's eyes, as the next three words that Palutena said shattered his mind in the best way possible.

"...I'm pregnant, Roxas."

Everyone in the room heard the glass that held Roxas' drink slip from his hand, fall to the floor and break.

 **And that's the thirty-third chapter of Nephalem of Gremory, everyone! Roxas and Elsha have reconciled with each other (yay!), Sirzechs now knows about the SSPCH (and no, he won't go blabbing about it to anyone who asks. He's a bit of a goofball sometimes but stupid is something that Sirzechs certainly ISN'T, in my opinion), Roxas has a new weapon in the form of a basic guarantee that Hulk will be showing up again in this fic at one point or another (but as to how? You'll have to wait and see~), also known as the Vindicator, and Roxas is FINALLY going to have his first child with best-Goddess Palutena! Horray for him!**

 **And for those who might be confused, thaumatium is a magic-absorbent metal that forms naturally in the Underworld, and the Branwen Clan sit on top of around 40% of the Underworld's supply of it (with the Schnee Clan (those fucking cunts) having 45% of it, and the remaining 15% remaining undiscovered (for now)).**

 **Because hey, if Marvel can come up with fantastical metals like Adamantium, Vibranium and whatever the fuck element Tony created to power his new Arc Reactor in Iron Man 2 (I bet he calls it Tonium, just for the fun of it... or rather, he DID. RIP Tony Stark).**

 **Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me (because I'll be happy to answer them), let me know in a review or PM or on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)!**

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

New Elsha: 94-56-90

 **Next Time: Breaking the News to the Family, New Teacher at Kuoh Academy**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Valian, as long as Katerea isn't an evil bitch that's trying to kidnap or kill me or anyone I love, then I couldn't care less." Roxas remarked, plopping down onto the sofa and cracking open a can of soda. "At least she looks fucking gorgeous in a maid outfit."_

" _Agreed." Valian replied._

 **Seeya!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"So..." Sirzechs looked between Roxas and Palutena, as Grayfia took her place behind him and Millicas (who were sitting on a sofa), and Zeoticus and Venelana adjusted themselves on another sofa, and Alice took a sip from a glass of wine while sat in an armchair. "Palutena's pregnant?"

It was two days after Roxas, Palutena, and everyone in Roxas' and Rias' peerages had headed back to Roxas' home in Greece, and Roxas, Palutena, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Millicas, Zeoticus, Venelana and Alice were all in the lounge of the Gremory Manor, and Roxas had just broken the news to everyone in the room (except Palutena and Venelana, who already knew) that his wife was, indeed, pregnant.

"Yes." Palutena replied to the Crimson Satan. "I'm pregnant. I'm more surprised than anything that it didn't happen sooner, but I'm no less happy that it finally happened." Palutena wrapped an arm around Roxas and gently hugged him, and Roxas hugged back.

"Aww~" Alice smiled, putting down her glass and sitting up (noticing but not acknowledging the fact that Roxas' eyes flicked to her huge, bouncing breasts for a couple of seconds). "My little roommate is all grown up and ready to be a mom!"

"Well... heh." Palutena chuckled, nervously before looking down at her legs. "I'm... not sure I'm actually ready to be a mother yet."

"No-one is on their first time getting pregnant, Palutena." Venelana spoke up, gently. "It's fine to think that. Alice, Grayfia and I will be happy to help you with anything you need. Won't you?" she added to Alice and Grayfia, looking over at both her mother-in-law and daughter-in-law, who nodded in unison.

"Definitely." Alice replied.

"Of course." Grayfia affirmed.

"Good." Venelana replied, smiling. "Anyway, congratulations to both of you on finally conceiving a child." she warmly said to both Roxas and Palutena. "I know your son or daughter'll be in good hands when they're finally born."

Roxas blinked, and looked over at Palutena.

"You didn't try and find out whether we're gonna have a boy or girl?"

"We can't, yet." Palutena replied. "We'll have to wait a few months for that." Roxas nodded as Millicas slid off the sofa he was sitting on with his father, and toddled over to his big brother.

"Will you tell us when you find out whether it's going to be a boy or a girl, big bro?" Millicas asked. "I'm really excited to be an uncle!"

"Of course, I will." Roxas replied, rubbing Millicas' hair as he did so. "Pipsqueak." he added, causing Millicas to silently pout as he walked back to Sirzechs and sat on the sofa next to him again, as Roxas and Palutena both quietly laughed.

"Well, since my wife is so willing to give advice on being a first-time mother, Roxas," Zeoticus looked over at his silver-haired grandson. "I'll be happy to help you if you want help with being a father for the first time, as I did when I first had Sirzechs." Roxas blinked, and shot a sideways look at Sirzechs, who was blushing slightly.

"It'd be appreciated." Roxas nodded in reply. "Thanks."

"No problem." Zeoticus replied. "I can't wait to meet my future great-grandson, or great-granddaughter."

"Good." Roxas smiled as he looked over at Grayfia, who had stepped around the sofa and had leaned down to talk to her oldest son. "What's up, Mom?"

"Don't think for a second that this isn't the only child I'm expecting from you, Roxas." Grayfia informed Roxas, sternly. "I know full well that there are members of your peerage, and most likely other women that you've bedded, will want your children. I want as many grandchildren as possible out of you."

"Yes, ma'am." Roxas replied, taking on a slightly dry tone with his voice for a moment, before Grayfia wrapped her arms around him momentarily.

"That said, I'm incredibly happy that I'm finally going to be a grandmother." Grayfia added, her voice quieter than it usually was. "I'm proud of you, Roxas."

After a second or two, Roxas wrapped his arms around his mother, and while resisting the urge to bring his hands down to her ass, held her for a few seconds before letting go.

"Thanks, Mom." Roxas replied, as Grayfia went and took her place behind Sirzechs and Millicas, the former of whom began talking with Palutena about potential names for her and Roxas' baby. Roxas himself zoned out of the conversation a little bit, only really taking in the potential names that both his father and wife offered (those being Anna, Jean and Lucy if the baby turned out to be a girl, and Logan, Scott and Charles if the baby was a boy), and just decided to check up on a couple of things on his phone.

Including a couple of sexy pictures of herself that Valian had sent him (which comprised of her wearing sets of lingerie that she had modelled while on summons), a text from Michael that Dark Pit had been sighted somewhere in Gibraltar and a missed call from Kuroka telling him that she had eaten through his house's entire supply of tuna and that he needed to buy more, which made him snort and roll his eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked up as he heard the door opening and a young woman with dark blue hair and violet eyes, wearing a black business suit, entered. She walked over to Zeoticus and whispered something in his ear, before leaving (with Zeoticus getting up and following her). Roxas remained silent for the next few minutes, just going through his phone a bit more, before Venelana called to him.

"Roxas. Do you mind stepping out with me for a minute?"

"Hm?" Roxas looked up. "Sure. I guess." he placed his phone back into his pocket and got up, following his grandmother out and leaving Palutena, Sirzechs, Millicas (who was playing Kirby: Star Allies on his Nintendo Switch), Grayfia and Alice (the latter two had gotten in on suggesting potential names for her and Roxas' child) alone in the room in the Gremory Manor they had all been sitting in.

After taking a couple of steps away from the room, Roxas spoke the first two things that came to his mind.

"What did you bring me out for? And who's the woman who pulled Zeoticus out? I haven't seen her before."

"Her name is Saji Takami." Venelana replied. "And Zeoticus and I hired her to be Zeoticus' new personal assistant, slash business mentor. In order for him to learn how to run the Gremory Large Enterprise without my constant help and guidance." she added. "As from an outsider looking in, it currently looks like I'm the one running the show, which wouldn't be good. For rather obvious reasons."

"Yeah, I see that." Roxas replied. "Someone with no Gremory blood, no offence, running the company that is meant to be owned by the Head of the Gremory Clan. The idea of that would fuck things up royally for any Gremory Head."

"A position you could've held if you hadn't left." Venelana reminded Roxas, a smile appearing on her face. "But at least you managed to go and start your own business instead of just relying on the 15 billion Souls that you so sneakily made off with."

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas replied, idly scratching an itch on the back of his head, while shrugging. "What's your point?"

"My point, Roxas," Venelana replied. "Is that aside from offering to help your wife with being a first-time mother, I want to look at the way you run your own businesses, and offer you help if I feel you need it."

'So, she's offering to jump ship from Zeoticus' businesses to mine.' Roxas thought, inwardly smirking. 'Just like she jumped ship from Zeoticus' dick to mine.' The silver Nephalem momentarily considered Venelana's offer for a moment or two (and he would've been lying to himself if the thought of Venelana wearing a business suit similar to one of Sairaorg's Bishops (Coriana, her name was? Roxas didn't quite remember) didn't cross his mind at least twice), before nodding.

"You know what? Sure." he replied. "Can't be too bad."

Venelana smiled, and wrapped her arms around Roxas, holding him like Grayfia did a couple of moments ago.

"I'm glad you trust me, Roxas." she replied, before letting go and following him back into the lounge. "By the way, do you want that new gun of yours made into a tattoo, like with Clarent Galatine?"

"Oh yeah." Roxas turned around and nodded at his grandmother. "Sure thing. Let's go get it done when it's time for me to leave."

 **Line Break**

A few hours after Roxas and Palutena had left the Underworld, and after Roxas had gotten the Vindicator turned into a tattoo and placed on his left bicep (under the sleeve of the Marilyn Manson t-shirt he was wearing), Roxas travelled to Zurich, Switzerland, where he had arranged to meet a good friend of his for a few drinks.

After jumping through a portal in the back room of a regular-looking bar, Roxas found himself emerging from said portal in a dim, yet lively, bar, that looked to be currently frequented by a large number of Fallen Angels and Devils, with a few Sex Demons (mainly Succubi, who looked to be putting the moves on some of the Devils and Fallen Angels, both male and female) and no Angels at all.

After looking around and seeing that the friend he planned to meet wasn't here yet, he idly walked towards the counter, and took a seat on a stool where he made eye contact with the bartender and proprietor of the bar that Roxas currently sat in: The Gates of Hell.

The man was tall, well-built and black, wearing sunglasses in spite of the bar's dark atmosphere. He wore a long, light brown leather overall coat with a lifted collar and black fur coating on the inside. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealling the same black fur coating on the inside, and a similar set of light brown leather pants, with a pair of black boots with untied laces and a red scarf completing the ensemble. He also wore a light grey, diamond-patterned shirt.

"Hehe. Look who it is." the bartender gave a dark chuckle and addressed Roxas. "Everyone's favourite Nephalem. Roxas Gremory."

"Hi Rodin." Roxas replied, adjusting his position on the stool. "How's business?"

"As good as it's ever been." Rodin replied. "What with the Four Factions signing that treaty ending the Great War and all. Everyone's a bit more willing to mingle with each other."

"To sexy results, no doubt." Roxas retorted, prompting a chuckle out of the dark-skinned bartender.

"Indeed." he replied. "So, what'll it be, Roxas? The usual?"

"The usual." Roxas nodded. "Two, please. Got a friend coming "

"Hmm." Rodin hummed, giving Roxas a searching look from behind his sunglasses. "Alright." He snapped his fingers and summoned two glasses from somewhere, before pulling a large bottle towards him with magic, uncorking it and pouring a red liquid into both glasses. "There you go."

"Thanks." Roxas smiled at Rodin before taking the glasses and walking towards one of the few tables that weren't taken, and sitting down at it. While taking a few sips from one of the glasses, Roxas looked around for a few minutes, waiting for his friend to arrive.

And after a few minutes, said friend did arrive through the same portal Roxas had come through earlier; he recognised him immediately.

Said friend was a young man who was an inch or so taller than Roxas, with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket that he kept unzipped with skull-motif buttons, zipper tag and sequin details on the pockets. The jacket had a leopard print on the inside. Underneath, he wore a steel-grey shirt with skull prints. He wore black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles along with black gloves.

"Hey, Kirnk!" Roxas raised his glass and called out to his friend. The newly-named Kirnk turned around, saw Roxas, and walked over to him while pulling a spare chair towards the table. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Sure has, Roxas." Kirnk Naberius, President of Roxas' technology company and a Devil born with a devastating, yet unknown, disease that robbed him of most of his demonic power (a disease that Sairaorg, as well as Kirnk's brother Linby Naberius, President of Roxas' motor company (RoxMotor), was also born with), replied, sitting down and fist-bumping with the silverette Nephalem. "You've gotten rid of your hairband."

"Yeah. I have." Roxas replied, idly flicking a bit of his hair out of his face. "And replaced it with something else." he showed Kirnk the sword-tattoo on his right arm, and after looking at it for a second, Kirnk reached into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a pair of glasses, putting them onto his face and looking closely at the tattoo, as the lenses of the glasses flashed white for a fraction of a second, and scanned the tattoo.

"Dwarven magic?" Kirnk asked, taking the glasses off and putting them back into his pocket.

"Dwarven magic." Roxas confirmed, handing Kirnk the second glass of red alcoholic drink, which he accepted and took a gulp out of. "So, how've things been with you? Developed any new shit that you want me to see?"

"Yeah, I'd say." Kirnk replied. "I'll show you when we get back to my office, though. Anyway..." he took another gulp from his drink. "What's going on with you?"

"Well, I'm gonna be a father in nearly a year." Roxas replied. "I finally knocked Palutena up."

"You did?" Kirnk grinned, slapping Roxas on the back. "Congrats, man. Palutena's a perfect 10 for sure." Roxas chuckled and took a sip from his own drink.

"Agreed." he replied. "Though in all honesty, I'm more surprised than anything that I haven't knocked anyone else up before now."

"Yeah, with how many women you've banged, it's shocking that there aren't a couple of hundred mini-yous running around and causing havoc in the world." Kirnk replied. "Wouldn't that be terrifying?" He chuckled as Roxas playfully punched him.

"Shut up!" Roxas replied, though he was supressing a laugh himself. "There can only be one me to have casual one-nighters with hot actresses, models and cheerleaders. Or anyone else who fancies a go."

"Well it's not like you're gonna be saying no, unless you're really not interested. Or tired."

"Or hungry." Roxas replied, taking a large gulp of his drink. "As I often am." Kirnk nodded and took a drink himself.

"True." he remarked. "I haven't a damn clue how you pay for all the food that you and your peerage doubtlessly eat."

"Easy." Roxas replied, taking another large gulp out of his drink. "Being as rich as me is how I do it." Kirnk nodded silently as he took a drink himself, conceding that Roxas, who had dozens of billions of Souls to his name, had a point, in spite of how simple it was.

The two continued their drinking (with Roxas ordering one more drink for Kirnk and three more for himself), and made small talk with each other about things that were going on in the Underworld, how things were generally going at RoxTech and the fact that things between Roxas and the Avengers were no longer as tense as the US and USSR were at the height of the Cold War.

"But didn't you order one of your servants to go and steal a file on Bruce Banner a couple of weeks ago?" Kirnk asked, gulping down the last of his second glass. "The super-cute mute one?"

"Oh, they don't know it was me." Roxas replied, taking a swig from his fourth glass. "And besides, I had Neo return the file once Raven didn't need it anymore, so it's not like the situation would get any shittier now, right?" he let out a belch as Kirnk nodded.

"True. Also, ew."

Roxas shrugged and downed the rest of his glass before standing up.

"Whatever. Anyway, let's go see what you wanted to show me. Rodin?" he called to Rodin, who looked up. "Put those on my tab." Rodin nodded as Roxas and Kirnk left the Gates of Hell, and made their way (with Kirnk driving, as Roxas had no driver's license) to the high-rise building in the centre of the city that served as the headquarters for RoxTech, as well as the home of Kirnk himself, which was a penthouse apartment on top of the HQ. Half of which functioned as a home office/laboratory and the other half of which functioned as a semi-high-class home.

"So, Kirnk." Roxas pulled up a chair in Kirnk's office and sat down, looking at his best friend, who flopped down into his chair and booted up his PC. "What have you got to show me?"

"Well to start... this." Kirnk replied, reaching into a drawer on his desk and pulling out a smartphone, which looked rather similar to the Samsung Galaxy S9 that Roxas himself owned. "This is a prototype of a potential flagship phone that I had the guys in R&D manufacture a couple of weeks ago. Large screen, as you can see, runs on Android, 20-megapixel camera, water and dust-proof, same processor and amount of RAM as a Galaxy S10, actually has a goddamn headphone jack-"

"Sounds like a techy's dream." Roxas replied, cutting Kirnk off. "Anything that would make this phone stand out among anything else?"

"Of course." Kirnk replied. "You know how we decided to have the R&D guys look into ambient backscatter technology a few years back?"

"Yeah..." Roxas replied, nodding.

"Well, this is the result." Kirnk replied. "We've managed to work the technology into the phone and, should this experiment turn out to be a success, remove the need for phone batteries entirely. So, when you're out and about using this thing, it'll be able to draw power from the signals sent out by TV towers and Wi-Fi routers and use it to charge the phone."

"I see." Roxas replied, nodding again. "How's the testing going so far?"

"Pretty good." Kirnk replied, handing the phone to Roxas, who weighed it in his hand before handing it back. It was quite light, a lot lighter than his own phone. "We're only in the second week of testing this phone out, but if it's still working with no issues that could be a death sentence to it in four months' time, then I say it's good to go into production. Don't you?"

"Agreed." Roxas replied, yawning. "I like it a lot, Kirnk." Kirnk scratched an itch on his head and smiled.

"I'm glad you do." he remarked, placing the phone back into one of the drawers of his desk, and reaching for something else. "Now, for something a little more personal, but no less useful." He pulled out a case of contact lenses and took a moment to put them into his eyes, and blinked a couple of times to make sure they were in place.

"Contacts?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Bear with me." Kirnk replied, turning towards his PC and opening a program on it, with Roxas turning towards the six monitors that Kirnk had arranged on his desk to watch. As Kirnk turned to look at Roxas, the lower-centre monitor displayed the right side of Roxas' face, which was what Kirnk was looking at.

Roxas blinked, and looked to his tech-whizz of a friend in confusion.

"Allow me to explain." Kirnk offered, before Roxas could even open his mouth to ask for an explanation. "These contacts are augmented reality lenses that I developed, in conjunction with this software" he pointed to his PC "for the purposes of personal combat training." he jerked his head towards a roped-off space in the middle of his lab, and stood up. "If you'll just hit on the program when I give the word, as I've already set a preset to what I want to show you."

"Will do." Roxas moved into Kirnk's chair and rested his hand on the mouse as Kirnk walked into the roped-off space in the middle of his lap, and dropped into a combat stance.

"Make sure to watch that monitor, it displays what I'm seeing through these contacts." Kirnk called out to Roxas, before adding. "By the way, go!"

On Kirnk's word, Roxas hit start on the application, and before his eyes, a trio of burly-looking men, all three of whom wielded large, nasty-looking knives, and all at once, proceeded to start walking towards Kirnk, with one of them in the lead.

When they came within two or three steps of him, Kirnk (who to anyone that might have been looking at him, was still standing alone in the roped-off area) leaned back as the virtual leader thrust his knife forward in an attempt to stab him, quickly shot an arm out to grab the leading man's wrist, and twisted it until the man stumbled back, dropping the knife and letting out a silent cry of agony, his wrist seemingly broken.

Ducking down to dodge the knife of the second virtual man, Kirnk picked up the knife that the first man had dropped, and threw it away, before rolling backwards from his low position, putting some distance between himself and the two remaining men that didn't have broken wrists (with the one that did so fading away).

Roxas looked up at the roped-off area that Kirnk was in, and saw him rolling to the side of something (something that, when Roxas looked back at the monitor, seemed to be a kick aimed at him by one of the remaining men), and when Kirnk drew himself back up to his full height, he jumped into the air, doing a front flip and landing both of his feet squarely on the face of the man that had tried to kick him, sending him sprawling backwards and fading away.

After Kirnk did a back-flip and landed neatly on the ground, the third virtual man (who looked to be nearly a foot taller than Kirnk, and almost twice as wide as him) decided to just forgo the knife and try to beat the shit out of Kirnk with his bare hands, as he held his fists in the air as one larger fist, and raised them above his head.

He attempted to bring his fists down on Kirnk, but he dodged to the side and quickly ran towards the man's side, giving him a quick one-two punch and following up with a kick to the back of the man's legs, sending him stumbling forward.

Before he could get up, Kirnk delivered another harsh kick to the man's lower back, sending him sprawling forward and fading away before he could even hit the floor, leaving him alone.

"And, done." Kirnk smirked, stepping out of the roped area and smirking Roxas. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm impressed." Roxas replied. "Truly, I am. Do those opponents get more threatening?"

"Certainly." Kirnk replied, as Roxas got out of his chair and back into his own, as the young Naberius plopped back into it. "It can go to just your standard-issue unarmed thug who thinks he's an absolute unit just because he's got more muscles than your average soy boy but is nothing close to trained for anything beyond Wii Sports boxing, to a trio of fuckers who're armed with knives as you aw, to basically the Navy SEALS. If you gave them the most amount of viagra possible and told them that whoever kills the guy with the AR contacts gets to keep Scarjo as their permanent sex pet."

Roxas laughed at Kirnk's analogy.

"Nice." he replied. "Anyway, have you thought about making more of these? I'm sure the soldiers at my PMC would appreciate a more efficient way of training themselves than Dani and Balalaika screaming at them 24/7."

"I've... considered it." Kirnk replied, going slightly pink at the mention of Dani. It was known between Kirnk and Roxas that he had a crush on Danielle Heart, the top general of Roxas' private military company. "I know they'd sell for a lot of money."

"That's putting it mildly." Roxas replied. "At least consider it." he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Anyway, I should be getting home. Thanks for having me."

"Thanks for coming." Kirnk replied, taking the contacts out of his eyes and placing them back in the case he had taken them out of minutes before. "Seeya."

"See you." Roxas replied, nodding and triggering a transportation-circle under his feet, disappearing from Kirnk's office in the next second, as Kirnk grabbed an external hard drive that had a piece of paper with the word "Cain" taped to it, and plugged it into his PC.

 **Line Break**

It was a week or so after Palutena had fallen pregnant with Roxas' child, and in the early afternoon, Roxas himself was sat, comfortably, on a sofa in his home villa, a glass of soda in one hand, as he looked at the TV, which was currently on and broadcasting the opening of the Young Devils Rating Game Tournament, which was made to usher the current generation of Young Devils, which was being called the most promising generation yet, into the official Rating Games.

Before the first Game of the Tournament was to begin (with that game being Achilles vs. Seekvaira), the seven participants in the Tournament were instructed to state their dreams to the Elders, as well as to everyone watching on TV. Sairaorg Bael, Imogen Belial, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth, Achilles Astaroth and Zephrydor Glasya-Labolas all stood on an elevated platform, while a group of around 15 Devil Elders were sat at a table below them, looking up at them.

Even from his position on the sofa and looking at them through the TV screen, Roxas could see that the Elders were about as happy to be below the Young Devils as Imogen looked to be there. She looked just about done with the whole thing.

Even if most of them had just recovered from laughing their demonic asses off at the thought of Sona's dream, which was to open a Rating Game school that was open to all Devils, regardless of their status (which Roxas personally thought was a very good idea).

"Alright. Ahem." one of the Elders that was sat in the middle of the table (and one of the ones that had laughed the loudest at Sona's dream) coughed, coming down from his laughing fit, and regaining his composure. "Let's continue." he took a second to choose, and then pointed to Diodora. "Heir Astaroth. What is your future goal?"

"I wish for there to be Church facilities built in the Underworld." Diodora replied smoothly, after a second's pause. "As the Four Factions of our Pantheon are reunited, it would be beneficial for all of us if we could bring Factions that were previously opposed to each other closer together."

Roxas' brow furrowed from his position on the sofa. That sounded almost exactly like something that someone with a nun-fetish that went all the way to the point of obsession would say. Maybe what Achilles said to him just before his Rating Game with Raven held some water after all.

The Elders on TV conversed amongst themselves for a moment, and nodded (though some of them looked as uneasy with the idea as Roxas felt), and moved along with asking Achilles his dream.

His answer was interesting: he wished to become a Satan and prove that blood 'purity' meant absolutely nothing when it came to the potential of how strong a Devil could become. And literally the second that those words left his mouth, it was clear that the Devil Elders weren't happy with the idea of Achilles' dream.

As the Elders moved onto Seekvaira and began quizzing her about her dream, Roxas heard someone coming, and after taking a gulp from his glass of soda, turned his head to see Venelana, who within two days of having looked at all of Roxas' businesses, had decided to take on the job of his personal assistant, something that Roxas just decided to go along with.

The outfit that she had elected to put on in light of her new position consisted of a tight-fitting purple v-neck blazer dress that went down to around mid-thigh, with a white dress shirt underneath. She also wore sheer black stockings that reached a couple of centimetres, if that, below her skirt. That would've made her legs look sexy enough on their own, but they were further enhanced by a pair of purple medium heels, to match the blazer dress that she wore. Obviously, given the size of her bust, the top few buttons of her shirt were undone, showing a hint of her lacy black bra, which naturally drew Roxas' eye whenever he looked in his grandmother's direction.

"Hi, Venelana." Roxas greeted his new personal assistant, as Seekvaira finished giving her dream, which was to work as an apprentice under Ajuka Beelzebub. "Anything going on today that I should know about?" He grabbed the remote and turned the volume on the TV down as he got to his feet to face Venelana.

"Yes, Roxas." Venelana replied, summoning a list of notes that she'd written down that morning. "First, Balalaika called in with an update regarding her negotiations with the US government as to how much the PMC is going to be paid for defending Washington DC in the event of Millennium's attack."

"Sweet." Roxas replied. "What did she say?"

"That negotiations are going well and should be expected to conclude by the end of the week." Venelana replied, dutifully. Roxas nodded, and yawned before going to get himself a bite to eat.

"Sweet." he called back to Venelana, who followed him. "Remind me to ask her later on. And has there been an update on what I asked you regarding buying out a couple of Underworld TV networks?"

"Will do." Venelana replied to the first thing, making a note. "And there have been updates, as a matter of fact. I've looked into it, and I've drawn up a list of potential TV networks that you could buy out and rebrand under your name, as well as estimates of how much they would cost."

"Which ones? And how much are they individually?" Roxas asked, pulling a bar of chocolate out of the fridge (as the day was exceptionally hot), unwrapping it and taking a bite, while he reached out and took the list that Venelana procured out of thin air and handed to him.

"The TV networks I listed are the ones owned by the Sallos, Gamigin, Glasya-Labolas and Shax Clans, respectively." Venelana replied, as Roxas looked down the list. "In total, I estimate that, respectively, buying out those networks would cost 8, 14, 12 and 6 billion Souls."

"Making 40 in total if I wanted to buy all four." Roxas replied. "Well, that would certainly be a dent in my wallet."

"Indeed." Venelana nodded in agreement. "Though there's always the chance of buying one of them and expanding it to be able to rival the Phenex Clan's network, as none of the networks I listed broadcast in the human world."

"Hmm." Roxas replied, before transporting the list into a pocket-dimension. "Something to consider later, I guess." After finishing his bar of chocolate and grabbing another can of soda, Roxas walked back into the lounge and plopped back onto the sofa, and turned the volume back up on the TV, where the Elders had just gotten done quizzing Sairaorg about his dream, and had turned on Imogen.

"Heiress Belial." one of the Elders, one of the female ones, asked of Imogen. "What do you consider to be a dream of yours?"

"That I can stand up here and hope to tell the world my actual dream without the thought of being judged by a bunch of elitist assholes." Imogen replied directly, while glaring down at the Elders. "But I guess dreams don't come true." she paused for a moment to relish the shocked looks on the Elders' faces, as well as the laughter that her remark got from the crowd standing behind the Devil Elders. "I'm not telling you shit, my dreams are my business." she added, raising her voice by a couple of notches to make sure she was heard.

Roxas burst out laughing at both Imogen's direct nature and at the reactions of everyone around her, and Venelana let out a quieter laugh. When their laughs died down, and Roxas decided to turn the TV off, a silver transportation-circle opened, and Valian entered the room with Ingvild at her side.

"What's given everyone a case of the giggles?" she asked, looking around. "Did I miss anything?"

"You did, Valian." Venelana replied, nodding to her in greeting. "We were just watching the opening of the Young Devils Rating Game Tournament."

"Imogen basically told the Devil Elders to go fuck themselves." Roxas remarked, sniggering as he noticed Ingvild. "Oh. Hey Ingvild."

"Hello." Ingvild greeted Roxas, bowing her head towards him for a second before straightening up, while Roxas looked to his Queen.

"You do it?"

"Yup." Valian replied. "Ingvild is officially my first peerage member. Mutation Pawn."

"Nice." Roxas replied. "Venelana, can you go find Katerea and tell her from me to set up a bedroom for Ingvild?"

"Will do." Venelana replied, nodding, before turning around and walking out of sight, as Valian and Ingvild sat down close to Roxas and chatted idly with each other before, around five minutes later, Katerea entered the room, dressed in her sexy maid outfit as always.

"Hey Katerea." Roxas greeted the hot brunette Leviathan, smirking as her breasts bounced in her outfit.

"Good afternoon, Master." Katerea bowed her head to Roxas. "I've set up a bedroom for your Queen's new peerage member as per your wishes."

"Good." Roxas replied. "Now listen to me, Katerea, because I'm going to only say this once. Despite you and Ingvild only knowing each other before I took you in and made you my maid, I want you to be nice to her. Or no sex."

Katerea looked over at Ingvild, seemed to recognise who she was, and a little bit of the colour drained from her face. She instantly turned back to Roxas and bowed her head low.

"O-of course I'll be civil with Ingvild, Master." Katerea replied, with her head still down, and sounding incredibly sincere. "I'd never dream of going after anyone that is in your service, like I would've before you made me who I am now."

"Good." Valian. "Ingvild, go with Katerea and see if your new room is fine." Ingvild hesitated for a second, then nodded and stood up. Mumbling "Okay" to her new King, she followed Katerea upstairs and out of sight as Valian turned to Roxas.

"Don't you ever think that you and Esdeath did too good a job at breaking Katerea into your perfect submissive bitch?" she asked. Roxas hummed for a second as he considered his Queen's question.

"Hmm. Probably." he replied, standing up as he reached for his glass of soda and downed the rest of it in one go, while picking up the new can that he'd gotten from the fridge a couple of minutes ago. "Why?"

"When you threatened her with no sex." Valian replied. "I kinda got that vibe."

"Valian, as long as Katerea isn't an evil bitch that's trying to kidnap or kill me or anyone I love, then I couldn't care less." Roxas remarked, plopping down onto the sofa and cracking open the can of soda. "At least she looks fucking gorgeous in a maid outfit."

"Agreed." Valian replied. Roxas poured the contents of the new can of soda into the glass, and took a sip before putting it down.

"Anyway." he yawned. "You ever considered adding Katerea to your peerage? Because I know she's mine, but I'm okay with her being yours as well if you want another powerful peerage member."

"Hmm." Valian shrugged. "Maybe."

 **Line Break**

A couple of days later, and the first day of the new school term at Kuoh Academy. Rias and Mirajane (who had returned to their regular home in Kuoh) walked down the mildly-bustling streets of the town towards the school, and as they entered the yard, they saw Sona and Tsubaki walking together.

The Sitri Heiress and her Queen saw the former Gremory Heiress and her Queen, and changed course, heading towards them.

"Sona." Rias greeted her best friend. "Nice to see you back at school."

"Likewise, Rias." Sona replied. "And I'm happy to be back. Serafall and I managed to convince my parents to give me another chance and to allow me to stay at Kuoh Academy, instead of keeping me in the Underworld."

"Oh, really?" Mirajane asked. "What did you have to do to do that? Because I don't seem to remember your parents being the type to change their minds."

"Well, true." Sona replied, as she, Tsubaki, Rias and Mirajane walked into the building and headed up the stairs towards their first class of the day: Science. "Though Serafall decided to tell my parents that she was to blame for me... doing what I did with her and Roxas."

Rias and Mirajane looked at Sona, then at Tsubaki, who nodded in confirmation.

"...Well, then." Rias blinked. "That's really nice of her."

"It was." Sona looked down and went slightly red. "Truth be told, I actually never thought that she would do that." she remained quiet as she, her Queen, her best friend and her best friend's Queen walked down the corridor, and opened the door to the Science classroom that they had their lessons in.

"I just thought that she'd leave me to take the full brunt of whatever my parents wanted to do to me as punishment and take the opportunity to visit me with every second of free time she had." Sona remarked to Rias as the door swung shut behind them.

"Shows just how little you actually know your older sister, doesn't it Sona?" The voice of, to everyone's surprise, Roxas, sounded from the front of the classroom. All four young females whipped around as one, and saw Roxas sat in the teacher's chair at the desk, a steady smile on his face, wearing the same outfit that he had worn to the Underworld Gathering a fortnight ago (except the jacket was black). "Hi, Sona."

"R-Roxas." Sona shakily greeted Roxas, still surprised at seeing the man who had taken her virginity. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, why don't you figure it out?" Roxas made like a certain British playwright and replied to Sona's question with another question. "I'm sat at the teacher's desk in a science classroom at Kuoh Academy, dressed like a teacher, on a school day. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"When did you become the science teacher?" Rias spoke almost exactly what Sona was opening her mouth and preparing to say. "I never heard that you were planning to do this!"

"Can't a guy have his secrets, Rias?" Roxas asked, his smile turning into a smirk. "And to answer your question, I became the science teacher a couple of days ago. With a little help from Venelana, as she wanted to keep a closer eye on you and see how you're really doing as a member of my peerage." Rias blinked, as Roxas added "Well, that was the reason she gave. Vene probably had more reasons."

The door then opened again, and Elsha, with her blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail and dressed in a light pink dress shirt and black skirt, walked in.

"Elsha's my teaching assistant, by the way." Roxas stated in a matter-of-fact way as Elsha greeted the four young Devils (or, to be more accurate, two young Devils and two young Nephalem). "And a member of my peerage: my fourth Pawn."

Elsha revealed her three pairs of white Devil wings for a second to confirm what Roxas had said, before retracting them.

"Alright, th-then." Rias replied, going slightly pink and walking to her desk. "So what do you plan on doing today?"

"Well normally, I wouldn't tell you, but since I'm feeling generous today, I might as well let the four of you in on it." Roxas replied. "Since it's my first day actually teaching, and the first day back for all of you, I thought I'd just spend the lesson getting to know the students. If you want to, you can play along, though you don't really have to since I know you already."

Mirajane, Sona and Tsubaki silently nodded and headed to their desks as well.

 **Line Break**

It was a quiet early morning in the seaside town of Bari, one of the largest areas in southern Italy. The streets were, for the most part, deserted and dead-silent, as almost everyone was asleep, but one person, a female, clad in a long dark-brown hooded cloak that concealed almost all of her body and outfit, save for (if one were to look hard enough) the lower half of her white face.

When she came to a crossroads, the woman looked tentatively around and behind her to make sure that there was nobody who could see her, and took a left down the road, where she saw a large hotel, her destination. After taking another look around to make sure that no-one was following her, the woman stepped into the hotel and shed her cloak, revealing herself to anyone who would be looking at her (with that only being the single female receptionist, who had brown hair tied up in a bun and was dressed in immaculate uniform).

The beauty of this woman, who looked to be around 19 years old, almost seemed unreal. Her blonde hair was done in a single, thick braid that went down to her lower back, and her eyes were an amethyst-like colour. She wore a simple dark-blue sundress and a pair of light blue lace-up shoes.

The woman, holding her cloak in one hand and putting her other hand into a pocket in her dress, praying to God that she hadn't forgotten her money, walked to the desk where the receptionist (whose name was Sofia, judging by the tag that she wore on her shirt) greeted her with a smile.

"Good evening, miss. How can I help you?"

"Hello." the blonde woman replied, smiling nervously. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a room to sleep in tonight."

"Certainly." Sofia replied, typing something into the computer in front of her. "Just for yourself?"

"Yes." the blonde woman nodded, hoping that luck would be in her favour.

"Well, you're in luck." Sofia smiled. "We have a single room open. That'll be 30 Euros, please." After the blonde woman managed to pull out 30 Euros in notes and hand them to Sofia, she reached into a drawer and pulled out a card, before handing it to the blonde woman.

"Room 18." Sofia explained. "Just head up the stairs through there," she gestured to a pair of double-doors. "to the first floor, then head straight through the door on your left as you come up to it. Your room's the ninth room on the right. You can't miss it. Just use the card to unlock the door when you get to it."

"Thank you." the woman replied, taking the card with a smile. "Thank you so much." She then did as Sofia instructed, making her way to her room with little trouble, and entering it. The room was small and rather sparse, featuring only a single bed, a bedside table and a chair, but the woman didn't care.

When the door swung shut behind the woman, she felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. Tears of happiness came to her eyes as she shed her dress and hung it over the chair, leaving her only in a simple-looking black bra and panties, which she didn't bother to get out of as she dropped to the bed. Though it wasn't the most luxurious thing in the world, that didn't stop the woman from falling asleep the instant her head touched the pillow, with only one thought in her mind.

'I have to get to Roxas!'

Meanwhile, a few streets away from the hotel, in a small 24-hour café, a pair of individuals sat, alone, at a table, sipping cups of coffee, one man and one woman.

The man was huge, two metres tall in height, with a well-built body and with shoulder-length grey hair. As the night was warm, he wore a form-fitting white tank top that hugged his large body and muscles very well, along with a pair of black jeans. He had a scowl on his face as he drank from his cup.

The woman, though tall, wasn't as huge as the man she was with. She had long purple hair that hung free and went down to her back, along with violet eyes. She wore a plain white v-neck t-shirt that looked like it was straining slightly against her large bust, which was also covered by a white lace bra, parts of which could be seen if you looked from the right angle. On her legs, she wore a pair of form-fitting jeans, and looked far more composed as she took a drink from her cup.

"Damn it!" the man growled, as he put his cup back on the table. "We've been looking for Jeanne in this town for the whole day! And fuck-all to show for it!" he breathed heavily as he watched his companion slowly finish her drink. "How can you be so calm about this, Camilla?! You know it's your turn to call Cao Cao and tell him that we haven't found her yet, and he's not gonna be happy."

"Bold of you to assume I care what that cocky, manipulative dick thinks, Heracles." Camilla replied, setting her cup down. "Hmm, that was good coffee. But regardless, you've known me long enough to know where my loyalties lie. And they're not with Cao Cao, they're with Arthur and the New Round Table. I'm only working with your arrogant self as a matter of mutual convenience."

Heracles growled again, and had to hold himself back from throwing a punch at Camilla, descendent of Bors, one of the Knights of the Round Table, who smiled and stood up.

"Anyway. We'll keep looking for another half hour, then turn in for the night. And no, before you ask, you can't sleep with me." a playful look came across Camilla's face as she began walking away, her behind swaying invitingly in her jeans.

Heracles kicked the table that he and Camilla were sat at over and walked away as it hit the floor, making a loud clattering sound.

He hated Camilla so much.

 **And that's chapter 34! Roxas' family have found out that Roxas has a kid on the way (I've already decided that the baby will be a girl), we're introduced to Roxas' best friend and president of his technology company Kirnk Naberius (who'll be showing up more often, along with his gadgets. Think of him as similar to Tony Stark if Tony Stark had a 10,000-year lifespan in spite of a disease that prevented him from accessing his demonic powers), Venelana is now working for Roxas as his personal assistant/secretary (and for those wondering if Venelana'll obey the old cliché of sexy female assistants and get with her boss... well, duh? Of course she will), and Roxas is a teacher at Kuoh Academy, as a replacement for Azazel, who if you remember, became a teacher at the end of Volume 4.**

 **And for those wondering, yes that is Jeanne d'Arc from Fate in the last scene, and she seems to want to get to Roxas ASAP. Why, you might ask? Well, you'll have to stick around to find out. Also yes, before you ask, the other two people ARE Heracles from DxD and Camilla from Fire Emblem Fates (BEST FIRE EMBLEM GIRL. CHANGE MY MIND). Also, Roxas has his tenth peerage member (Elsha) and Valian has her first (Ingvild Leviathan).**

 **Also Rodin's here. And if readers know the series he's from, you should know who'll be appearing for the first time too! And yes, she'll be in Roxas' harem, alongside Jeanne and Camilla. Because all three of them are SMOKING HOT.**

 **Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback (especially the constructive kind). If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me (because I'll be happy to answer them), let me know in a review or PM or on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Jeanne: 85-59-86

 **Next Time: Dildodora the Explorer, An Attack, Twilight God**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _Denied." Roxas cut across Diodora before he could even finish speaking. "Get out."_

 **Seeya!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"I seriously can't believe you chose 'Wade Wilson' as your alias, Roxas." Xenovia remarked to her King as she, Asia and Roxas walked down a street in Kuoh, after the end of Roxas' first day as a teacher. They reached a block of high-class apartments and entered through the door, as Roxas chuckled.

"Well, there'd be a colossal shitstorm if I used my real name." Roxas replied. "And besides, I look nothing like Rias. Would anyone really believe me if I said I was related to her?"

"You're definitely attractive enough to be so." Xenovia replied, as they entered the elevator that would take them up to the apartment that Roxas had brought for himself to live in when he was working in Kuoh as a teacher, and for Xenovia and Asia to live in as well even when he wasn't there. "One of the many reasons I'd love to make a baby with you. More than one, if possible."

"We'll see." Roxas replied, reaching under Xenovia's skirt and squeezing her shapely behind as the elevator began moving upward. "I might work on giving you a kid after you graduate if you still want one. Or several." He shrugged, and proceeded to pull Xenovia toward him and press his lips against hers, something that Xenovia gladly accepted, judging by how she wrapped her arms around Roxas and deepened the kiss for a couple of seconds, before her King pulled away and the elevator stopped moving.

Roxas had his arm around Xenovia's waist when the door opened and the pair of them, plus Asia, walked out of the elevator and down a short hallway, before using a key to unlock the door and enter.

The apartment that Roxas had brought (for approximately 11 million Souls) was a large, spacious place, with the main area and dining room functioning as one large room, with a door leading to a kitchen on the far end of the dining area, and a set of double-doors leading into the part of the flat that had an office and four bedrooms (one for Asia and Xenovia, one for Venelana, one for Elsha (who had to leave immediately after the day ended, as she had a summon), in the event that they didn't fancy sleeping in Roxas' room, and one for Roxas himself).

When Roxas, Asia and Xenovia walked in, they immediately saw Venelana sitting on one of the sofas, on the phone with someone (most likely one of Roxas' business partners). Venelana looked up and nodded to her boss and her boss' Pawn and Knight, before going back to talking on the phone, while Asia and Xenovia went to drop of their stuff in their room, and Roxas went to his office, which (like everything else in the apartment) was very spacious.

Roxas sat down at his desk, opened up the laptop that was sitting there, and jumped into his emails to check them, as he did daily. There were a few emails that he had that just looked like spam, so he deleted them immediately, but one that looked important was one from Kirnk, and when he opened it, he read through it, with the email mainly being an update on how testing for the smartphone that he'd had made was going, as well as telling him that he'd decided to make more of the AR contacts that he'd shown Roxas last time they met.

Smirking to himself, Roxas hashed out a reply to his friend's email, sent it, and sat back in his chair, thinking that he'd just pull out his Switch and play Breath of the Wild until dinner rolled around, but that was not to be, judging by the expression on Venelana's face as she walked into the office.

"Hey, Ven." Roxas greeted his grandmother and personal assistant. "What's up?"

"Diodora Astaroth has arrived and wishes to speak with you, Roxas." Venelana replied. "I've served him tea, and before you ask, I don't know why he's here."

Roxas blinked and stood up, his blood running cold. Achilles' words to him from the Underworld Gathering a few weeks ago ran through his head.

 _"My little half-brother is after one of your Pawns. The blonde one."_

 _"Diodora has a serious nun-fetish. That goes way, WAY beyond what regular beings would consider a fetish. It's downright sick."_

 _"To the extent that every single one of his peerage members were nuns in the Church."_

"I see." Roxas replied, taking a breath to calm himself. "I'll see him now."

"I presume that's what he'd like." Venelana replied, watching Roxas leave his office and shut the door behind him. As he turned to his left after leaving his office, he saw Diodora Astaroth sitting on one of the two couches that faced each other, drinking the cup of tea that Venelana said she had served him.

Taking a breath to keep himself calm, Roxas walked over to the other couch and sat down on it, clearing his throat to get Diodora's attention. The Astaroth Heir put his cup down and smiled gently at Roxas, who did not return the gesture.

"You have a very nice place, Roxas." Diodora inclined his head to the silverette Gremory, still smiling. "Thank you for agreeing to talk with me."

"It's... fine." Roxas replied, biting back a cold retort. "What do you want?"

"Getting right to the point, hm?" Diodora asked, his smile becoming wider. "I like that. I guess I'll get right to the point too. I would like to offer a trade in peerage pieces."

Roxas furrowed his brow, while Diodora looked certain that Roxas was going to agree to the trade. Because, Diodora thought, why would he not?

"It's for Asia, right?" Roxas spoke, his voice deadpan.

Diodora nodded, and opened two magic-circles and summoned holographic images of two fairy attractive women, both of whom were dressed in nun outfits. The one on Roxas' left, who was dressed in a more revealing nun outfit, had shoulder-length blonde hair and bangs, while the one on the right was dressed in a more conservative nun outfit, and had long green hair tied in a single braid with no bangs.

"You're quick on the uptake." Diodora complimented Roxas. "These are the servants that I am willing to part with." he gestured to the images of the two peerage members that he was showing off (as if Roxas would be moved by an attempted flex from some presumably-weak fuck who was practically a baby in comparison to him). "I can assure you that-"

"Denied." Roxas cut across Diodora before he could finish speaking. "Get out."

Diodora blinked as he processed Roxas' words, as well as the glare that Roxas gave him.

"I'm sorry?" Diodora asked. Neither he nor Roxas noticed this, but Asia and Xenovia both entered through the double-doors and saw what was going down. Roxas' glare intensified as he regarded Diodora with cold contempt."

"You heard me. Get out." Roxas replied, rolling up the sleeve of the jacket that he was wearing and revealing the tattoo that Clarent Galatine took the form of when he wasn't using it. "Or I'll send you back to your rape-pets in pieces. Achilles told me everything." He added, as Diodora feigned confusion at his words. "Over my dead body are you getting your hands on Asia."

Diodora's expression quickly shifted to a more ugly look as he glared at Roxas with nearly as much intensity as Roxas was glaring at him. From her position next to Xenovia, Asia squeaked quietly from fear, and Xenovia placed an arm around her to calm her down.

"So you believe the baseless accusations that my filthy half-brother has been labelling against me in recent years." Diodora stated, his glare remaining but his voice giving off an aura of calmness. "He's been accusing me of all sorts of horrible things for the longest time. Attempts to elevate himself above me, no doubt."

"Be that as it may, whoever you are," Xenovia spoke up for the first time, joining her King in glaring at Diodora. "You might be interested to know that Roxas has already had sex with Asia, multiple times. So if you want to be the one to take her virginity like you've doubtlessly wanted to for all the other former nuns in your peerage," she clenched both her fists, and after looking around at her, Roxas could see that Xenovia was exercising all the self-restraint she had to not summon Durandal and run Diodora through with it right now.

Roxas would've been lying if he said he couldn't relate, as a smirk crossed his face at the sight of Diodora visibly blanching.

"Oh. I see." The Astaroth Heir remarked, giving Asia the same look one would give if one had been grievously betrayed. "Then I must take my leave for now." He looked around to Asia, and inclined her head towards her.

"I must say, I'm rather disappointed that you've decided to lie with beings of such... questionable, character, Asia." Diodora spoke, his voice still gentle. "However, I will not give up hope that you'll see the error of your ways and come around to a real Devil. I would die before giving up hope on you."

"Then perish." Asia replied, as Diodora opened a transportation-circle for himself. A shocked expression came over his face as he left Roxas' apartment. Roxas had a similar expression on his face as his crimson eyes shifted from Xenovia to Asia, trying to figure out if what he'd heard had really came from who he thought it had come from.

"Xenovia, when did you become an expert in impressions?" were the first words Roxas spoke since Diodora took his leave. "Since I'm sure that wasn't Asia that told Diodora to fucking DIE."

"Th-that wasn't me." Xenovia replied, also shocked as she looked over at Asia. "Asia?"

Roxas looked over at his young blonde Pawn, and saw that Asia had her hands over her mouth, a look of shock at what she had just said on her face herself.

"I-I didn't mean to!" she looked fearfully from Roxas to Xenovia to the spot that Diodora had left from. "I just- when Diodora mentioned that he wanted me to trade away from you and go to him- and what Xenovia told me about a Devil who'd been seducing so many Holy Maidens away from churches and doing unspeakable things to them- it just made me so angry, and what I said just slipped out!"

The Twilight Healing wielder trembled slightly, though her fear subsided almost instantly when Roxas suddenly burst out laughing. His laugh lasted for a good half minute before it began to subside.

"Fuck, I'm not angry with you, Asia!" he said, through chuckles. "It's just, I was close to saying the same thing to him myself. I could see Xenovia saying something similar to that, but you? Hell no!" His laughs began building up again, before he took a deep breath to calm himself.

After he'd fully calmed down, he then walked over to Asia and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a hug.

"Anyway, you shouldn't worry about what you said any more than you should worry about Diodora, Asia." Roxas replied. "I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you. If that means I have to save you like I did a couple of months ago, then I will."

Roxas pulled out of the hug with Asia, but still held her for a couple of seconds, before Asia leaned forward and pressed her lips against Roxas for a short, sweet kiss, that lasted only a couple of seconds before she pulled away. Roxas smirked as Asia went red from her own forwardness.

"Nice kiss." He smirked, letting Asia go. "Look at you becoming more assertive, Asia." He inhaled through his nose and hummed. "Dinner smells good."

"Oh, God!" Asia's eyes widened as she realised that she'd left dinner running unattended for a good few minutes now. "I forgot!" She then dashed back into the kitchen as fast as her little legs could carry her, with Xenovia following at a light jog.

After stretching, and scratching an itch on his back, Roxas walked back into his office, where Venelana was sat on his desk, looking at something on her phone. She looked up as Roxas entered.

"So, what happened with Diodora?" she asked, putting her phone away and standing up.

"He wanted to trade Asia for one of the nun-shaped rape-pets he had in his peerage." Roxas replied. "Said he would die before giving up on the idea of Asia jumping ship to him, and-" he snorted. "Asia told him to go ahead and do it."

Venelana gave a laugh in return.

"I guess you've been rubbing off on her." She replied.

"I seem to do that a lot." Roxas agreed, smiling as Venelana walked over him.

"Asia told me that dinner would be an hour at most." she spoke, her voice taking on a lower and more seductive tone, as it often did when she was horny (Roxas knew that much from experience). "Now how about we spend the next hour pleasing each other in the bedroom?" Venelana licked her lips when she got close to Roxas, and reached around to her boss' ass, squeezing it.

"I'd like that a lot." Roxas replied, as Venelana walked off, shaking her ass enticingly. Her grandson's eyes were trained perfectly on it as he followed her into his bedroom, and shut the door behind them, locking it for good measure.

 **Line Break**

"Okay, Zeoticus." Raven remarked to her Rating Game opponent, as she, with Leone and Adam in tow, walked through a peaceful-looking field towards said opponent, who had his Rook, Igneel, a former Dragon King that took up both of his Rook pieces, and his Mutation Pawn, Igneel's son Natsu. "This match has gone on long enough. I do believe it's time to finish it."

Igneel, who was stood to Zeoticus' right, was a very large man, standing at nearly eight feet in height. He had beige skin and hair that was a very dark shade of red, even darker than Zeoticus' crimson locks.

His eyes were just as dark, and had yellow sclera, and his attire consisted of nothing but a thick red coat, leaving his chest exposed (and showing off all the scars on his stomach, chest and neck, with the x-shaped one on his chest looking especially bad).

Natsu was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes an spiky pink-coloured hair. Natsu had a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. He had abnormally sharp canines, which could be seen as he grinned at the three opponents in front of him.

The outfit that Natsu wore consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a black cloth with gold trim around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

"I'm inclined to agree, Raven." Zeoticus replied, a playful smile adorning his face. "It's been a fun Rating Game, and you've been a great opponent, but it's time for me to walk away from this with another win under my belt."

"I doubt that very much." Raven replied, smirking as she rested a hand on the handle of her sword. "Leone, Adam, you have permission to transform."

"Igneel, Natsu," Zeoticus addressed his Rook and Mutation Pawn at the same time as Raven addressed Leone and Adam. "You also have permission to transform."

Before the eyes of anyone who may or may not have been watching at the time, Leone, Adam, Igneel and Natsu began to transform. Leone began growing golden fur all across her body, which was growing at an unbelievably rapid pace. Her teeth grew into sabre-like fangs, her head mutated from that of a human into that of a lion, and she dropped onto all fours as she finished her transformation, into a huge, golden Lion.

Adam, after casting away his sword and gun/sheath, began to transform as well. The horns on top of his head grew in size, becoming even more noticeable than normal, and the rest of his body grew along with it. His hair fell out of its windswept style and grew to shoulder-length, as he continued his growth into that of a huge, humanoid bull, that held a huge sword, seemingly made out of pure demonic energy.

The descendants of the Nemean Lion and the Minotaur let out their own battle-cries, which sounded more like a roar and a bellow, respectively, than cries, as Igneel and Natsu transformed, at the same time as Leone and Adam, into Dragons, with Natsu's dragon form, which was around three metres in height, looking like a miniature version of his father's, who easily hit ten feet in height.

"Take out the pipsqueak Dragon." Raven calmly ordered of Adam. "Then help Leone keep Igneel at bay. Don't waste all your power on Natsu."

The bullish Adam gave a grunt in reply, and rushed at Natsu with surprising speed, as Leone roared and sunk her teeth through the scales of Igneel as he charged towards her, and into his flesh, causing Zeoticus' Rook to give a loud roar of pain and let out a stream of dark fire from his mouth.

Meanwhile, Raven pulled her sword out of her sheath with the speed and focus of someone who had done that same action hundreds of thousands, nay, potentially MILLIONS of times, and dashed towards her crimson-haired opponent, who summoned a pair of gauntlets on his forearms that had several blades, which looked to have been forged out of black ice, and raised his right arm to block Raven's incoming strike.

 **Outside the Rating Game Dimension**

"Fuck yeah, this is my shit." Roxas grinned. He reached into the bucket of popcorn he'd brought before the Game even began, and started munching on it, from his position in the stands of the Rating Game arena in the Astaroth Clan's territory.

A couple of days ago, Roxas had received an invite from Raven to attend the 'warm-up game' of the Young Devils Rating Game Tournament, which was meant to function similarly to a warm-up act at a concert, with the first two games of the first round of the Tournament having been drawn earlier, as Sona vs. Diodora and Achilles vs. Imogen.

Though Roxas didn't exactly plan on staying to watch Sona vs. Diodora (much to Serafall's chagrin once she found that out), he knew that he'd be back to watch Achilles vs. Imogen. And he, obviously, would be rooting for Imogen.

Roxas looked up and saw Valian, who held two large cups of drinks (with one of them having Roxas' name written on it, and the other one with Valian's name written on it, similar to a certain coffeehouse chain that Roxas loathed) in her hands while she made her way through the crowd towards her King, and sat down beside him.

"I believe this one is yours." She handed the cup with Roxas' name on it to her King, who took a sip from it.

"Sure is." He wrapped an arm aruond his Queen and kissed her. "Cheers, Val."

"No problem." Valian replied, going slightly pink as Roxas' hand trailed down to her ass for a second and squeezed it, while she took a gulp from her cup of... whatever liquid lay within it, before looking up. "Oh. Hey Gabriel. Hi Vasco."

Roxas almost spat his mouthful of drink out of his mouth from surprise as he turned around and, indeed, saw Gabriel in all her Angelic glory, making her way through the stands while disregarding all the gazes (most male, some female) directed at her and her incredible body, and Vasco, silently but gently, walking behind her.

"Hello, Valian." Gabriel greeted Roxas' Queen, inclining her head towards her with a smile on her face before doing the same to Roxas. "It's nice to see you again, Roxas. May I sit down?"

"Sure." Roxas replied, smiling as Gabriel settled herself into the chair opposite to Roxas, while Vasco sat beside her. "So what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was invited here by Sirzechs and Ajuka." Gabriel replied. "They asked me if I wanted to attend the first day of the Rating Game tournament for the Young Devils, I accepted, here I am. And Vasco's here as my escort."

"I guessed as much." Roxas replied, looking past his Angel fiancé to his former student. "What's up, Vasco. You doing good?"

"I'm well, Roxas." Vasco replied, his voice still as strong as it was all those years ago when Roxas had began training the now-over-ninety-years-old Exorcist. "Are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good." Roxas replied, taking another gulp out of his drink and turning his attention back to the Rating Game between his former teacher and his grandfather.

He watched as Raven swung at Zeoticus with her sword in one hand, while using her other hand to conjure of magic-circles that shot blasts of ice-magic at him like each one was its own seperate machine-gun.

 **Inside the Rating Game Dimension**

Zeoticus, his surprisingly cool-looking set of bladed gauntlets equipped, was forced onto the defensive, having to push the sword that Raven held in her hand out of harm's way, before he jumped backward and deflected as many of the blasts of ice-magic away from him as he could.

And Raven just kept coming, completely undeterred by Zeoticus' impressive defence, conjuring up a couple more magic-circles that fired more blasts of ice-magic at her crimson-haired opponent.

Zeoticus widened his eyes at how thick and fast Raven's attacks were coming, and, after clashing with her for a few seconds with his gauntlets, pushed her away and got in a single punch on her face, enhanced with lightning magic in order to stun her. He then jumped high in the air, over his opponent's head, and landed behind her, before throwing his hands wide and opening three dark crimson Amalgamation holes, which were quickly filled up by the coming blasts of ice-magic.

Two more then opened, filling up with fire. Zeoticus then turned around as the five Amalgamation holes combined into one, combining the ice-magic that Raven had attempted to use on him with his own fire-magic, creating a frozen inferno and sending it directly towards Raven, who was forced onto the back foot herself.

She sheathed her sword and created several layers of magic-circles to use as a shield, but even from his seat in the stands, Roxas could see that Zeoticus' Amalgamated ice/fire hybrid attack was beating Raven's magical shields, and beating them fast.

Zeoticus smirked, as he was confident that Raven would be consumed by the ice-cold fire himself, which would end the game with his victory, but he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a red-eyed raven flying up and away from him, circling around in a wide arc, and coming back towards him, flying through the fire as fast as its wings could carry it.

In the half a second that Zeoticus couldn't see the bird flying through the fire that he'd created, it had morphed back into Raven Branwen, who unsheathed her sword, mid-air, and brought it down on Zeoticus with all the strength that a downward strike with all her physical strength, plus flying at over seventy-five miles an hour, could bring.

The black ice that Zeoticus had used to create his arm-blade gauntlets (which he raised up to try and stop himself from being vertically bisected by his opponent) was cracked by Raven's sword, and the roundhouse kick that she threw at him right afterwards sent him sliding backwards, around the time that Naud Gamgin, who was commentating the Rating Game (as he often did with most games) announced that Natsu, Zeoticus' Mutation Pawn, had been Retired.

Zeoticus, who hadn't even been listening to the commentary, such was his focus on the battle with Raven, looked around at his pink-haired Pawn, who was, indeed, fading away in a hazy blue light, such was customary when peerage members were Retired, but he didn't see Adam, either in his human form or his Minotaur form, anywhere close enough to Natsu that would suggest that he was responsible. In fact, Adam was lying, barely conscious and in his human form, a few feet away from Natsu, trying hard to pull himself away from a woman who was stood over him, looking incredibly menacing, a large demonic-looking wasp flying above her head and fading away.

The woman's beauty was incredible. She had long light brown hair that went down to her hips and had many bangs covering her right eye, which was also a light brown.

Her figure was similar to that of Venelana in terms of how attractive it was, and she was dressed a black cape with pricey-looking white fur on the top of said cape, which covered her set of black body-armour.

The sudden appearance of this woman was enough to make Raven and Zeoticus completely forget about the fact that they had been fighting each other up to a couple of seconds ago, as Raven was the first to speak.

"Shyelin Beelzebub." The Branwen Head growled. "Never thought I'd see you crawling out of whatever tiny little cave the Old Satan Faction decided to retreat to centuries ago. Especially after what happened to your father at the hands of Sirzechs."

"And I never thought you'd stoop so low as to associate with filth like this, Raven." Shyelin replied, jerking her head dispassionately in Zeoticus' direction. "And to think we used to be friends."

"We fell out for damn good reasons, Shyelin." Raven's growl became a rather menacing snarl, as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Shyelin. "Reasons I'm happy to remind you of!" She then spread her ten Devil wings and shot herself like a rocket towards Shyelin.

In reply, the granddaughter of Beelzebub simply raised her hand and summoned the large demonic wasp from earlier, which Raven only realised had a much bigger sting than what a wasp of that size would regularly have, when it was too late.

The scream of pain she let out when the demonic wasp impaled her on it was heard perfectly by Zeoticus, who leapt into action and flew towards Shyelin, who didn't even bother looking at him as she raised her hand, sending a large laser of demonic energy towards him through a magic-circle. When the laser made contact with the current Gremory Head, it was enough to blast him nearly fifty feet away, where he landed on the floor and moved no more.

The demonic wasp pulled out of Raven's stomach (causing her to collapse to the ground) flew back to its mistress, who hummed as she looked closely at its stinger. She extended a hand towards it and seemed to extract a red and black substance from its stinger, which hovered in her hand.

"This looks useful." She whispered before thrusting her palm out into the space behind her, where several large portals opened, and approximately twenty thousand Devils walked through them, all wearing masks that looked a lot more demon-like than the faces of most regular Devils, a trademark of the Old Satan Faction.

The person who seemed to be leading them was a woman that looked to be around as physically attractive as Shyelin (perhaps even more so, depending on one's tastes). She had rather pale skin, had black hair tied up in a small ponytail and violet eyes, along with pointed ears. She wore the clothes of a noble, which were black with dark red belts and motifs and hugged her figure brilliantly.

"Alright, Shyelin, I stand corrected." The black-haired woman addressed the descendent of Beelzebub. "The plan of that little shitstain Diodora actually worked. I guess he's not as useless as he looks."

"Yeah, yeah." Shyelin rolled her eyes at Catora Asmodeus, granddaughter of Asmodeus and her second cousin. "Just stick to the plan, okay? Find Roxas Lucifer, subdue him, bring him back to the base and force him to tell us where Katerea is."

"Then can we use him to make armies." Catora licked her lips. "Can I go first with him?"

"Fine." Shyelin muttered. "You horny slut." She muttered.

 **Outside**

Needless to say, what was going on outside the Rating Game dimension could be described as one thing: absolute chaos. Those that didn't know what was going on had just seen two of the strongest Devils in the Underworld batted aside like flies, and those who did had just witnessed the beginning of an attack from an old enemy of the Underworld: the Old Satan Faction.

There was panic going on, chiefly.

But there was also evacuation, as those who didn't fight were immediately ordered by Ajuka Beelzebub, over a combination of loud-speaker and magical voice enhancement, to leave the stadium, where there would be transport-circles ready to warp them away from the fight. As well as that, the inverse was true, as those who were willing to fight were warped into the Rating Game dimension by the hundreds by Ajuka himself.

However, neither of these things applied to Roxas, as there was only one thing running through his mind right now. One thing that would, in all honesty, be quite understandable if one had seen one's teacher and one's grandfather, who one had now come to love dearly, nearly killed right in front of him.

Rage. Rage which was manifesting itself in the form of incredibly dense Holy and Demonic auras, which filled the area like water being filled up in a glass.

Roxas' rage at the sight of what was going on was such that, before the eyes of everyone in the vicinity, he began to rise up into the air, without the use of his white Devil wings, and began glowing with both Holy and Demonic energies, which swirled around him like tornadoes. Everyone in the area noticed this, and instantly found it harder to breathe due to the Holy (or Demonic, for the few Angels in the audience) energy, which could be tasted, it was so dense.

Some of the weaker of those respective species found themselves passing out. But regardless of this, Roxas' whole body, to the surprise of those still standing, began to turn silver, with this process slowly occurring from the feet upwards, with his clothes being shredded as this happened.

A portal then opened close to Roxas, and Palutena came out of it, her eyes focused on her husband as his transformation continued. She floated over to him, seemingly unaffected by the density of the auras around him, as Roxas' transformation reached his knees.

"Roxas!" she called to him. "Please don't do this! You promised me that you'd never transform into that, no matter what happened!

Roxas blinked, as the transformation slowed, and he looked to where Palutena was floating, staff firmly clenched in her hand.

"You promised!" Palutena repeated. "I was so scared when I had to try and repair your soul after your fight with Allah! I thought I'd never get to see my husband again, so please..." tears came to the eyes of Roxas' green-haired divine wife. "Don't transform... please don't..."

Roxas blinked again, and the look on his face, which was so strong you'd be forgiven for thinking that the silver-haired Nephalem was a Basilisk in disguise, softened at the sight of his wife. The silver glow that had engulfed half of his legs descended, and eventually disappeared, with the dense Holy and Demonic auras that floated around the room slowly followed. His clothes, however, did not regenerate, something that he noticed when he looked down at himself.

"Shit." He muttered, as Palutena floated over and embraced him. "Those were my favourite shoes."

"I'll get you a new pair once we get out of here." Palutena replied once she released Roxas from her clutches, and looked around to see Ajuka floating towards the pair of them on his twelve Devil wings.

"Roxas?" his godfather asked of him. "You gonna be okay? You not gonna do... that?" he gestured to Roxas' bare legs and feet.

"No, I'm good." Roxas replied, taking a couple of breaths as his hard look returned. "Just get me in there." He pointed to the Rating Game dimension, where a battle was beginning between the Devils that were already inside, and the Devils of the Old Satan Faction.

"Say no more." Ajuka replied, snapping his fingers. A transportation-circle enveloped Roxas, and he then disappeared. "How about you, Palutena?"

"No." Palutena replied. "I'd rather not fight with... well." She gestured to her stomach, and Ajuka nodded.

"I understand." He replied. "Congratulations to you and Roxas, by the way."

"Thank you." Palutena smiled at the green-haired Beelzebub, and warped out via staff-created portal.

Around the same time as Palutena left, Valian had been warped into the Rating Game dimension with the rest of Roxas' peerage, plus Rias' peerage, who she had called as soon as Ajuka gave the order for those who could fight to step up so they could be warped in.

"Alright." Valian addressed the fifteen subordinates in front of her. "Xenovia, Asia, Neo, Elsha, Mira, Koneko, Gasper, Kiba, Isane, split into groups of three and stick together while fucking OSF fuckers the fuck up."

Valian caught sight of two Old Satan Faction Devils flying towards her and the group she was addressing, but before they could get anywhere near her, she flung a powerful wave of the Primordial Power of Darkness at them, slicing them apart and drenching the ground close to them in Devil blood. Asia and Gasper, who were closest to where the blood landed, jumped away.

"Any of you get hurt," Valian continued, as if nothing had happened, "You get out of the RG dimension to stop yourselves from getting killed. Don't engage the brown-haired woman in armour or the black-haired woman with elf-ears, they're too powerful for you. Got it?"

"Got it!" the nine individuals shouted, in unison, and flew off. Valian noticed Asia, Xenovia and Isane forming a group, Gasper, Kiba and Elsha forming a group and Neo, Mira and Koneko forming one, around the same time as herself, Akasha, Esdeath, Akeno and Rias left, with Akeno and Rias going as a pair.

"I swear that Rias has a fem-crush on Akeno." Valian muttered as she equipped her Balance Breaker armour and flew upward. When she was higher than pretty much all of the OSF Devils, she called out to the Dragon in her Sacred Gear. "Hey Albion. What've we got here?"

["Working on it."] Albion replied, falling silent for a moment. ["Alright. We've got 15,000 six-winged and 3,000 eight-winged. Not counting the Beelzebub and Asmodeus descendants. But I'm pretty sure Roxas will make short work of them..."]

"Agreed." Valian replied as Albion fell silent again. "What's up, Albion? You're usually pretty talkative when I get in a fight."

["I was just thinking about your King."] Albion replied. ["And how close he came to going into what I think was that Twilight God form that he's mentioned a couple of times."]

"Hmm." Valian replied, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead as she recalled the overwhelming power that Roxas gave off. "What about it?"

["It's probably the most power I've seen come out of one single being that I've ever witnessed."] Albion replied, bluntly, which made Valian do a double-take, as she had never heard Albion admit to ANYTHING regarding power. ["A-apart from me and Ddraig, that is!"] the Vanishing Dragon added, which made Valian roll her eyes. ["And maybe your great-grandfather, when he was still a Nephalem."]

Valian was silent as she deflected several demonic blasts from a trio of eight-winged OSF Devils, and fired back with bolts of lightning, infused with her Primordial Darkness power, which heavily injured the three Devils.

"You really think so?" she asked, dashing forward and throwing armoured punches at the three OSF Devils, killing them.

["I do."] Albion replied. ["I truly do."]

Valian remained silent as she continued her aerial battle.

Meanwhile, Achilles had just been teleported into the Rating Game dimension by Ajuka, and he was looking around, spear in hand, seeing if there was any OSF Devils close enough to him to stab to death, but saw none.

So for a second, he looked up and saw Roxas flying through the air at immense speed on his ten Devil wings. As he watched the older son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, he felt an energy that was foreign in comparison to the thousands of Devils around him, and turned around to see the source of that energy, clapping eyes on... a cute little girl.

The girl had long thick black hair that went down to her hips, and black eyes. Achilles could barely see through her hair, but he saw that her ears had pointed tips, differing from regular ears. Her eyes had slit-pupils.

She wore a black Gothic Lolita dress, and was also looking up at Roxas as he flew.

"So that's him." The person spoke, in an emotionless tone. "That's, the source, of the power spike?"

Achilles didn't answer, as he had difficulty figuring out how this small child with terrifyingly strong Dragonic energy surrounding her had gotten into the Rating Game dimension, as he somewhat doubted that Ajuka had anything to do with it.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" The black-haired girl continued, not looking at Achilles. "The power spike. I believe that, it was as strong as, my former mate candidate. Can't be sure though. Hmm."

Achilles remained silent, as he briefly considered replying to this scary creature, but she spoke again before he could open his mouth.

"I shall, have to keep an eye, on him."

Achilles blinked, and the girl had disappeared. He looked around wildly, wondering where she had gone, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Imogen there.

"Hey, Achilles." Imogen greeted her fellow Hybrid. "You gonna get your head in the fight or what?"

Achilles remained silent for a second, then nodded.

"Right behind you, Imogen." He replied, spreading his eight Devil wings and following the ten-winged Belial Heiress into battle.

 **And that's Chapter 35! Dildodora has been denied access to Asia by Roxas, and the attack by the Old Satan Faction has begun, with the arrival of Shyelin and Catora (which are genderbent versions of Shalba and Creuserey. Gotta give Roxas the trio of hot Satan descendants that aren't his mom, after all) as well as the second-best DxD girl, and my fifth-favourite DxD character overall (behind Akeno, Dulio, Sairaorg and Azazel), Ophis!**

 **As well as that, we FINALLY see a little bit of what Roxas' Twilight God form looks like. Think of it as something like Sirzechs' true form if you replace the Power of Destruction with Roxas' Power of Twilight. It's powerful enough to catch the attention of Ophis, and for her to mention that it's as strong as some unnamed being that used to be a candidate for becoming her mate (you wanna guess who? Go ahead).**

 **Also I've decided to make Adam and Leone descendants of the Minotaur and the Nemean Lion, respectively, from Greek mythology. Since Adam's a bull Faunus and Leone's Teigu gives her access to lion-like abilities, I thought it'd make sense. Hope you like that.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please leave a review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback, of any kind. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me (because I'll be happy to answer them), let me know in a review, drop me a PM or hit me up on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Shyelin: 105-64-94

Catora: 107-62-95

Ophis: 66-53-70

 **Next Time: Demonic Transformations, Death**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _HEY!" Roxas yelled, flying after Shyelin and Catora as they flew off. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"_

 **Seeya!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So I found this DxD fanfic, 'Daydreamer Dragon' by an author called Tohka Yatogami. It's really damn good, way better than most of the newer DxD fanfics that have popped up in the last few months, and doesn't have as many reviews/favourites as it honestly deserves. Go show it some love if you got the time.**

 _I swear, if this fic continues to be as good as it does all the way to the end, I'll christen it as the new Game of Thrones. And I'm not talking Seasons 6 to 8 Game of Thrones, I'm talking when the show was actually amazing. Seasons 1 to 4. What I'm trying to say is keep it up. This is the best DxD fic on this site by a mile._

Uh... thanks. Never seen Game of Thrones but still. Thanks for the compliment.

 **Also, hey, it was my 18** **th** **birthday yesterday. So, you can consider this my late birthday gift to you, or something if you want. Or not, I dunno. I'm tired as fuck while**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Twilight Amplifier!" Asia cried out, holding out her hands towards Rias, who glowed with an intense green aura that began powering her up instantly. Five Old Satan Faction Devils, who were rushing towards Roxas' Bishop and Pawn, were the first to feel the business end of Rias' enhanced Power of Destruction. They were obliterated, only leaving small fragments by way of remains.

"Nice." Rias smiled to herself as she turned around and sent several, smaller, balls of her signature attack towards two more OSF Devils that tried to jump Asia from behind. However, the attacks missed their targets, and Rias was forced to pull out two crimson Amalgamation holes in order to grab the attacks that were fired at her and Asia. After adding a third one that was filled with the Power of Destruction, the three holes combined into one, and the attack that Rias fired out of the combined hole was enough to destroy the two OSF Devils in one single shot.

Rias then created a magical shield to protect both herself and Asia from more attacks, but was almost knocked over by Xenovia sliding into her, while she held up Durandal to protect herself from attacks that were coming her way as well. Roxas' blue-haired Knight shouted an apology to her fellow peerage members as Rias let her shield down, in order to throw attacks back at her opponents, but Xenovia, as she cleaved a massive chunk out of the nearest OSF Devil with Durandal, which was enough to kill the terrorist, she found herself lifted into the air without her control, and tossed aside.

She could barely yell out to Rias and Asia before she crashed into a tree, and moved no more. Rias and Asia heard the crash, however, and turned, in unison, to see-

"Diodora!" Rias shouted, having heard about the Astaroth Heir's attempts to take Asia from her nephew. Roxas' enhanced Bishop gathered up some of her Power of Destruction to throw at Diodora, who just spread his six Devil wings, leapt into the air to dodge it, and landed down on the ground, conjuring a pair of knives out of demonic energy and swinging them at Rias from close range.

"Get back, Asia!" Rias shouted, snapping her fingers and raising a wall of rock from the ground, which Diodora's knives got stuck inside as he swung them at it.

As Diodora tried to pull the knives out, cursing loudly, Rias fired a ball of her Power of Destruction at the wall of rock, blowing it up in one shot and sending the fragments everywhere. Some of them even hit Diodora, cutting his face and clothes.

Growling, Diodora dropped his knives and glared at Rias, bleeding from most of his body.

"You dare strike me, former Gremory!" he shouted. "I'll kill you for that! Right before I take my beloved Asia away from her filthy King, and show her what life under a REAL DEVIL will be like!"

"Come and try, Diodora!" Rias shouted, firing several balls of Holy Destruction at Diodora so quickly that he could barely get a barrier in the way of her attacks. "And if you're a supposed 'real Devil', then I'm happy to have jumped ship and joined Roxas' growing group!" She proceeded to spread her eight white Devil wings and fly towards Diodora, swinging a Destruction-enhanced punch.

However, Diodora merely ducked under Rias' punch, kicked the former Gremory Heiress in the stomach, sending her up into the air before she fell down to the ground, and flew towards the undefended Asia, hoping to hit her with an attack that would knock her out. Asia squeaked in fear, and activated a shield around herself that Diodora crashed into, causing him to yell out in pain.

"ASIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted out, creating several weapons with demonic energy and throwing them against Asia's barrier, of which they all bounced off. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME?!"

"I'm pretty sure she can't see that through the fact that you wouldn't be able to break her in the way you're doubtlessly hoping you'll be able to!" Rias shouted before Asia could reply, as she got up while clutching her stomach. "Roxas would be able to do it way better than you ever could, without even trying!"

Diodora's face became even more of an ugly snarl than it was before as Rias fired another ball of her Power of Holy Destruction at him, which he dodged out of the way of, leaving the attack to hit Asia's defensive barrier and destroying it in one go.

Rias screamed in fear as she realised what she had just done, and Diodora gave a loud shout of victory as he flew towards Asia, preparing to take her. However, before Asia could put together another defensive barrier, a magic-circle opened in front of her without her knowledge, which Raigeki came flying out of it and swung at Diodora.

Asia's Sprite Dragon of a familiar (which had grown to the point that it was about half of Asia's height now) clawed Diodora across the stomach, leaving three long, deep scratches that bled profusely. Diodora screeched in agony as he was sent flying backwards by the force of the attack, his blood flying behind him as it left his body.

"YOU FILTHY DRAGON!" he screamed at Raigeki. "YOU TRY AND GET IN THE WAY OF A NOBLE DEVIL'S BUSINESS?!"

Raigeki gave a loud screech, by way of reply, as he flew towards Diodora so quickly that Asia, Rias and Diodora all saw him as a blur, rather than a Dragon. He crashed into Diodora, holding his head down like a bull, sending him backwards still further, before opening his mouth and sending a large bolt of blue lightning out of it, which hit the green-haired High-Class Devil in the face, knocking him down.

While he was down, Raigeki flew into the air, taking in a large breath of air into his lungs, before flying down to Diodora and expelling all of that breath in the form of fire, alongside the lightning that he inherited from his father Cerauno, in the form of plasma that vaporized a large amount of the left side of his body, leaving his blood to just spill out all over the ground, right before Rias' and Asia's eyes.

Diodora could only whimper from the pain as Raigeki landed in front of him, growling with a tone that could only say one thing: That he was dead meat.

"W-wait!" Diodora cried to Raigeki. "I give up, p-please sp-!"

Raigeki interrupted Diodora's pleas for mercy by leaning down and chomping his head right off, just as Xenovia came to, groaning slightly.

"Urrgh..." she muttered, sitting up and picking up Durandal as she shakily got to her feet. "Did I miss anything?"

"Y-yeah, a bit." Rias replied, looking at the slightly mangled, headless corpse of Diodora Astaroth as Raigeki messily began to chomp up his right arm, clothes, bones and all. "You might have."

"It sure looks like I did." the sound of Achilles Astaroth's voice was heard above the three Nephalem, as he descended to the ground on his own Devil wings. Ignoring the sight of Diodora's remains being eaten by Raigeki (but mentally thanking the lizard for offing his scumbag half-brother), he turned to Rias. "Hello Rias. You've certainly changed a good bit."

"It comes with the territory of my nephew having rubbed off on me a bit." Rias replied, nodding to Achilles (who snorted slightly) in greeting.

"More like a lot." Achilles remarked, but shrugged. "Anyway. Any of you happen to have seen a little girl around here?" he gestured to around his waist. "Around this tall, black hair, Goth Lolita outfit, scary levels of Dragonic aura?"

"Not that I recall, no." Rias replied, turning to Xenovia and Asia. "Did either of you?"

Asia shook her head.

"No, I haven't." Xenovia replied, turning to Achilles. "Why?"

"Hm." Achilles shrugged. "I did, just after I got teleported in here. She was muttering something about Roxas. Wants to 'keep an eye on him', she said. Her words, not mine."

"I see." Rias replied. "Well, I'll keep an eye out."

"'Kay." Achilles replied, stretching and drawing his spear, before unfurling his Devil wings and taking to the air again.

 **Line Break**

Her eyes blazing red with anger, Yang Branwen punched the stomach of an Old Satan Faction Devil, and fired a shot from her weapon, Ember Celica, which were a pair of gauntlets that also acted as arm guards with a golden colour. There were also a pair of silver-ish grey barrels concealed in the front of each of Yang's gauntlets, which fired shots of Dragonic energy with every punch she threw.

The force of her punch, combined with the dragonic energy fired from her gauntlet, was enough to blow out the entirety of the stomach of the Devil she was attacking, and they fell to the ground in front of her, dead.

Her crimson eyes focused on a point several hundred yards away, where her mother was lying in the aftermath of the beginning of the Old Satan Faction's attack, Yang prepared to make a mad dash for her mother, and was prepared to blow the stomachs, or the heads, or something much more important, off of any damn Devil that got in her way.

But before she could get very far, and had only pummelled two OSF Devils to death and was starting on a third, she saw a bullet of demonic energy flying through the head of the Devil she was punching. She looked towards where the bullet came from, and saw her little cousin Ruby dashing towards her, wielding her trusty scythe/sniper-rifle hybrid weapon, Crescent Rose in one hand, and her other hand was outstretched towards Yang.

"Come on!" Ruby called out to her older cousin. "We can get to her together faster if I take us!"

Yang, understanding what Ruby was saying, nodded and grabbed Ruby's hand. Ruby nodded back, and the two of them formed into clusters of rose-petals (with Ruby forming as a red cluster, and Yang as a yellow one), before beginning to dash through the crowds of OSF Devils, easily out-manoeuvring any attacks that were fired at them by the Old Satan Faction Devils.

Ruby and Yang made it to Raven within barely a dozen seconds, and when they jumped out of Ruby's Semblance (which she had nicknamed Rapid Roses), they saw Qrow kneeling over Raven's body (which had a pretty large hole in it, around her stomach area). Qrow looked up at the sight of his daughter and niece rushing towards him and Raven.

"H-hey girls." Qrow greeted Ruby and Yang in a shaky tone. "Help me get Raven out of here." As Ruby dashed towards him and did her best to hoist Raven up, a trio of Old Satan Faction Devils landed in front of the four of them, noticed Yang, and dashed towards her.

"That's the daughter of the Branwen Head, right?" the one in the middle asked.

"It sure looks like her to me." the one on the right replied. "She's a pretty one. Could be useful, too."

"No thanks." Yang replied, getting into a battle stance and fired shots of Dragonic energy at the OSF Devils, keeping them at bay as Ruby and Qrow lifted the unconscious Raven up. "I'd at least prefer if you took me out to dinner first. Though the fact that you're terrorists is a bit of a turn-off."

"Feisty little bitch." the middle OSF Devil muttered, jumping toward Yang with his arm stretched out, but Yang just ducked under his reaching for her chest, and performed a harsh uppercut that didn't quite blow away the Devil's chest, but might as well have done it, judging by how the Devil flew up into the air, landed on the ground with a sickeningly loud CRACK, and moved no more.

The Devil on the left gave a yell of horror at his comrade being felled in one shot by a Devil/Dragon Hybrid that, by appearances alone, couldn't have been anything above 19 (though in reality, Yang was over ten times as old as that), and rushed towards Yang, gathering demonic power in his hands.

But before he could reach Yang, and before Yang could prepare to punch him, a large wolf, created purely out of water, jumped into sight and tackled the OSF Devil, landing on the ground with him in its claws with such force that one of the many terrorist Devils was knocked out. Yang looked to where the water-wolf had come from, and saw Sona Sitri standing there, her hand outstretched.

"Thanks." Yang smiled at Sona, who merely adjusted her glasses.

"No problem." she replied. "We're all allies against the Old Satan Faction, aren't we?"

"Sure are." Yang replied, as she fired four shots of Dragonic energy into the ground, using the force of those shots to propel herself into the air, perform a spinning kick on the single remaining OSF Devil, and land next to Sona just in time to fire a shot of energy at the nearest OSF Devil, blowing a portion of his head off and sending him flying away, spewing blood from his head wound. Blood that landed on Sona's school uniform, causing her to recoil slightly, which Yang noticed.

"I thought you had something else aside from that uniform to fight in, Sona!" she remarked, as Sona swung arms in diagonal motions to create scythe-like blades of water that flew towards the OSF Devils that approached her. "I know you're proud of Kuoh Academy and all, but I thought Rias was the Japanophile out of the pair of you!"

Sona opened her mouth to respond to Yang's snarky remark, but her response died in her throat as she saw a spear of demonic energy, thrown by an Old Satan Faction Devil approximately twenty metres behind her and Yang, flying towards the pair of them.

Basic survival instincts kicked in, causing Sona to dive out of the way of the attack, but at the cost of leaving Yang defenceless from the demonic spear, which flew... straight into her abdomen.

Yang gasped in shock and pain as she saw the spear come out the other side of her body, fully impaling her. Ruby and Qrow, who were just about to carry Raven through a transportation-circle, turned around and stared in shock as well, at their cousin/niece being impaled right in front of them.

The spear then disintegrated as Yang stumbled towards Ruby and Qrow, before she fell to her knees. She then fell to her knees, her eyes starting to roll back slightly before she slumped to the ground and moved no more.

 **Line Break**

Durandal Replica in hand after he'd made sure that Gabriel was out of the Underworld safely, Vasco Strada cleaved through seven Old Satan Faction Devils with a single swing, and turned around to slash at three more that were coming at him. The elderly Exorcist looked up and saw a large magical attack flying his way, fired by a young-looking OSF Devil.

Though the attack was large, and approaching fast with a lot of radiant energy pouring off of it, it took barely a look for Vasco to see a major flaw in the attack. He swung through the ball of energy with the Durandal Replica, easily cutting through it, and sending out a huge wave of Holy energy that cut through the Devil that fired the attack, in turn.

After storing the Durandal Replica in a pocket-dimension, Vasco began to run up the large hill in front of him, dispatching Old Satan Faction Devils left and right as he did so, with a particular axe-kick that he performed on a burly, lion-like Devil causing the earth beneath him to crack slightly. When he reached the top of the hill and looked over it, Vasco's chestnut-coloured eyes widened as he saw what was going on.

At the bottom of the hill, away from the rest of the battlefield, there were six Devils gathered. A green-haired one looking to be the leader of them, as he was directing the other five to carve a large magical rune into the ground. Vasco couldn't quite tell what the purpose of the rune was just from looking at it, but he deduced that it had something to do with summoning.

"Hey, boss!" one of the six Devils spoke to the green-haired Devils, confirming Vasco's suspicions that he was the leader of them. "We're done. All we need now is the blood." Vasco took note of five holes in the ground, created at regular intervals around the outer circle of the magical rune. He closed his eyes momentarily. He knew what was coming, even if the greenette's five subordinates didn't.

"That we do." the green-haired Devil replied, walking casually towards the middle of the large magical rune that his subordinates had carved into the ground. "Good thing I have five sources of blood right in front of me."

"Wait, wha-?!" one of the Devils cried out. Those were the last words he ever uttered, as the green-haired Devil activated spells that blew up the heads of his five subordinates with a snap of his fingers, causing blood to spew everywhere. As the headless corpses of the five OSF Devils fell to the ground around the green-haired Devil, blood began flowing in the grooves of the large rune that had been carved.

The blood slowly poured into the five holes that had been created, and began to fill up as the green-haired Devil planted his hands into the ground, causing the rune to glow crimson, and began speaking in a low tone as he created a knife out of demonic energy, and began to slit his wrists.

"O Mundus, God of True Darkness and Emperor of Malebolge. Monarch of the Demons and Overlord of Corruption and Death. Please lend me your sovereign Demon power so that I may rule this Underworld in your name!"

Vasco drew the Durandal Replica and dashed down the hill towards the green-haired Devil right as he uttered the words Overlord of Corruption and Death', but it was already too late. Not even ten seconds had passed since Vasco had started running, and the blood that had flowed into the carved-out magical rune began to change colour from crimson to gold.

The green-haired Devil began to laugh maniacally as the blood (now entirely gold) from his subordinates seemed to travel through the ground like a dolphin through water, and began to enter his body through where he had slit his wrists. As soon as the golden blood entered him, he began to change, before Vasco's eyes.

The green-haired Devil grew in size, reaching a height of almost fifteen feet, with his body's width changing to fit that. His green hair, which was in a crew-cut, grew as well until it hung, unkempt and messy, at his shoulders. His teeth elongated until they became more like gigantic fangs than regular teeth, but the biggest changes came at his middle.

Vasco widened his eyes as what seemed like another mouth began making itself known, around the Devil's (he wasn't even sure if he could call that a Devil anymore) stomach, alongside two extra pairs of arms, making six.

As well as this, the regular Demonic aura that Vasco could sense coming from every Devil (as well as Devil Hybrids, such as Roxas and Valian), though it came from this being, seemed much more... primal, and animalistic, than the more controlled aura that exuded from the more regular Devils.

This was no Devil. This was a Demon.

Vasco leapt into the air as the Demon gave deafening roars, from both of its mouths, and swung his sword at it, beginning the fight of his life.

 **Line Break**

Shyelin Beelzebub swung her hand toward several Devils that attempted to combat her, and a number of large demonic wasps appeared in front of her in order to protect her from her opponents. As they began battling the Devils, the granddaughter of Beelzebub himself turned around to Catora, who neutralised a Devil by kicking him so hard in the nether regions that it would be a wonder if he ever got them to work again.

"You holding up all right over there, Catora?" Shyelin asked, as out of the corner of her eye, she saw her pet demonic wasps sucking all the life energy out of the Devils that made the mistake of flying towards her, killing them all.

"I'm good." Catora replied. "Haven't seen Roxas though."

"Me neither." Shyelin remarked. "I'm sure he'll be here though. So we can subdue and use him to make unstoppable armies for us."

"And for our pleasure." Catora added, a rather lustful look coming across her face, which Shyelin sighed at.

"Yeah, yeah. More like for your plea-" Shyelin was sent flying by a murderously strong punch thrown right at her face that she didn't even see coming. Once she had flipped over a couple of times before righting herself, she saw Roxas Gremory, silver hair flying around his face and positively glowing with his Power of Twilight.

"Don't you know that it's rude to hit a girl, Roxas Lucifer?" Shyelin asked, a smile coming across her face that the target of the Old Satan Faction had come to her, their leader.

"And being terrorist cunts isn't?" Roxas retorted, conjuring a spear of Twilight in one hand, and summoning Clarent Galatine in the other. "I say it's fair game."

Before Shyelin could bite back a retort, Roxas threw the Twilight spear at Shyelin, which she barely managed to dodge, before conjuring a large wave of lava and throwing that at him. On the other side, Catora created a large war hammer out of demonic energy, and swung it at Roxas from behind, but missed.

Roxas felt the hammer going over his head, however, and turned around, grabbing the weapon as Catora swung it again. After focusing a little Holy energy into it, breaking the hammer, he swung Clarent Galatine at Catora's neck, but the Asmodeus descendent leaned back far enough for Roxas' blade to miss ending her life by millimetres.

As Catora flipped over in mid-air, conjuring up a magic-circle to fire a laser of demonic energy at Roxas, he whipped out the Vindicator and fired it at said magic-circle that Catora had conjured up, destroying it in a single shot.

Even Roxas had to widen his eyes in slight shock at the power of the handgun Raven had crafted for him.

"Fuck me." he muttered. "This thing's got some sting." He looked at Catora and grinned, as he fired upon her again. Catora flew backwards several yards to get away from the trio of thaumatium bullets that whizzed towards her, and mostly succeeded in this, though one of the bullets grazed her cheek, leaving a trail of blood to travel down her face. She growled at Roxas, and swung at him again, but missed.

"No you don't." Roxas smirked, flipping over in mid-air as Catora tried to punch him again. "Nuh-uh." he added, while Catora swung a kick at him. "And... nope!" he grinned as he swung Clarent Galatine in a wide arc at the demonic wasps that Shyelin sent flying his way, killing them all in a single stroke. "You trying to kidnap me like Katerea tried to do a few months ago? Because I don't care even if there's two of you, you're still going to fail."

"No, we won't!" Shyelin shouted, throwing a punch of her own at Roxas, and hardly flinching when she received one from him to the stomach in return. "We'll make you see sense, bring you back to where you belong, and you'll help us make armies that will bring the rule of the Underworld back to where it belongs! With the blood of the Royal Devils!"

"Uh-huh." Roxas replied, flying back a few feet and conjuring up a barrier between himself, Catora and Shyelin, as he thought of something else to say. "Though I'm not sure that those 'Royal Devils' you speak of would be too pleased with their hot granddaughters fighting against a descendent of Lucifer himself. Never mind the fact that what you're hoping to do will only tear the Underworld apart."

"Shut up!" Catora shouted, conjuring up several lasers of demonic energy and firing them all at Roxas' barrier, which only cracked slightly. The cracks were repaired within seconds. "What kind of descendent of Lucifer are you, anyway? Fraternising with Fallen Angels, Humans, and Angels, even BECOMING half-Angel yourself! I bet you've just relied on it to win every battle you've ever faced, you traitor!"

"To be fair, me becoming half-Angel wasn't my doing, it was my girlfriend's." Roxas countered, calmly, as he let down the barrier. "But if you want me to beat you by just using my Devil side-" he shrugged, sheathed Clarent Galatine and the Vindicator, and conjured up two swords, one in each hand, made out of the pitch-black Primordial Power of Darkness.

Roxas mockingly pointed one of them at Catora, and made the 'come on!' gesture.

"Then I'd be happy to."

Roxas flew towards Catora, who conjured up a sword of demonic energy herself, and swung his left sword at her, which clashed with her own. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shyelin coming at him with a sword of her own, which he raised his right sword to block. The three of them struggled in mid-air for a second, before Roxas went on the offensive again, focusing on Catora.

The two of them clashed several times in the space of a couple of seconds before Catora swung her sword in a downward strike to try and bisect Roxas, but Roxas blocked it and simply countered with a few quick, precise strikes, followed up by three quick attempts to stab Catora in the chest, the first two of which Catora dodged and the third of which she deflected away with her sword.

She went on the attack, spinning in mid-air and throwing everything she had into every sword-swing, which (though the swords were made out of pure energy) created sparks with every time the swords clashed. Roxas threw out a kick as she tried to attack back, but Catora reached out, grabbed his leg, pulled him in close to her to punch him in the face before throwing him down to the ground, and tried to impale him with her sword as she flew down towards him. However, Roxas rolled to the side just in the nick of time, got back to his feet, and rushed towards Catora again, who recreated her war hammer from before.

The two of them had barely fought on the ground for all of five seconds before Shyelin descended to the ground as well, almost catching Roxas off-guard with how close to him she landed. Pulling out a spear made of demonic energy, Shyelin joined Catora in fiercely battling Roxas, the pair of them doing their damn hardest to keep him on the defensive, though Roxas was putting up a major fight of his own with his two Darkness-constructed swords.

"Come on!" Roxas smirked. "You're not gonna go down as easily as Katerea did, are you? Though I'd be okay with it if you did, since she makes for a sweet maid. And a lovely cock-sleeve, too."

Catora growled as Roxas continued talking, her desire to make Roxas shut up becoming ever-stronger as she threw a punch at him, which he dodged.

"In all fairness, though." he added, grabbing Catora's arm and using it to swing her into Shyelin, knocking the pair of them off balance as he rushed at the pair of them. "I'd be perfectly cool with you joining her. Means I'd be two steps closer to having the full set of female descendants of the four Satans under my thumb. Which would be awesome for anyone, since every single one of them is a knockout beaut-"

"Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Catora screamed, as she and Shyelin joined forces in creating a single magic-circle that fired a huge laser of demonic energy at Roxas, who, purely by reflex, summoned Clarent Galatine and swung it at the giant laser in front of him, cutting through and destroying it.

"Huh." Roxas smirked, as he rested his sword on his shoulders behind his head as he looked at Shyelin and Catora. "Nice little trick you got there. I don't think I'd be able to block that with just my demonic powers alone." He got into another combat position and readied his sword. "Want to keep going, or have you given up already?"

However, Catora and Shyelin ignored Roxas and turned around toward the sound of two exceptionally loud roars coming from a few hundred yards southeast of where they were.

"The fuck is that about?" Shyelin asked, turning to Catora. "Wait... Catora?" Her second cousin's violet eyes were wide, and sweat was beginning to form on Catora's face as she looked at something, something extremely large, making itself known close to where the earlier roars were coming from, and a couple of seconds later, Shyelin had seen what was roaring too. And she was having a similar reaction to Catora.

"The hell. Are you doing?" Roxas blinked, hesitating for a second, given the two Old Satan Faction women's weird reactions. He was too focused on them to notice the Demon.

Catora and Shyelin ignored him, and looked at each other.

"You didn't give Batibat the go-ahead to perform that ritual, did you?" Catora asked. "Because I didn't."

"I didn't either!" Shyelin replied, her voice raising slightly for a second. "It was too dangerous! We went through that before Katerea turned traitor!"

Catora blinked, and spread her ten Devil wings before beginning to take to the air. Shyelin followed suit, and the two of them flew as fast as they could across the battlefield towards the enormous demon, which was tearing up all in its path.

"HEY!" Roxas yelled, spreading his own wings and taking off after them, annoyed that they would just leave him like that (it was usually him that left the women, not the other way around). "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

 **Line Break**

Far away from the Underworld, in the human world, or more specifically, in London, the capital city of the United Kingdom, there was a rather run-down looking shop in one of the poorer regions of the city, a shop that housed the business of a couple of particularly special handymen (or rather, one handyman and one handywoman).

The shop was a large, standalone building with an arched roof over the porch and a double-door. What could be seen on the inside was a square-shaped room that resembled a studio more than a shop, with a wooden floor and plaster walls with wooden panels on the bottom part.

When one came in from the entrance, there was a set of simple stairs on the left, leading to a narrow landing. Underneath the landing was a white fridge, a couple of couches and a large set of expensive-looking speakers. On the left side as well was a pool-table. On the right side of the room, in the corner, was an antique jukebox, and next to it a set of drums and an electric guitar (to be specific, an Ibanez Artcore AF75 electric guitar).

In the front was a large, antique desk with a chair (with someone sitting in it, munching on a slice of pizza), and on it was a photo of a pretty-looking blonde woman, an old rotary phone, and an odd-looking contraption that stood, silent and still, close to the phone. On each side of the desk were doors, which led into other parts of the shop.

The person who was sitting at the desk munching on pizza was a man with short white hair that hung down to around his eyebrows, and icy-blue eyes. His most striking feature of clothing was a long, red, two-tailed coat. The coat was short-sleeved, with numerous gold-coloured studs decorating the shoulders, collar and chest, and a single zipper on the front (though it was left unzipped).

If one were to guess his age by appearances alone, they would likely put the man at around his late-twenties to early-thirties. Along with his red coat, he wore red pants, yet they were almost completely covered, sans his crotch and butt, by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy-boot design around his ankles. He wore black, loafer-looking boots, black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand. His pants were wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull.

Underneath the coat, the man wore a black, zipped-up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium-length sleeved that could be seen passing his shoulders. The undershirt was also zipped up just below his neck, and featured and upturned collar with complimented the one on his coat.

As the man reached for his final slice of pizza, he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, the machine on his desk began vibrating, and making noises. The man's eyes focused on the machine, quickly receiving a message from it of what he wanted to know.

Before the man could stand up, he heard the left door opening and closing, and someone stepping out, a woman this time. A woman that looked eerily similar to the one in the picture on the man's desk. The woman had lengthy blonde hair, blue eyes and a very fair complexion. By way of attire, all she had on was a towel that was wrapped around her waist in order to cover her modesty.

"Dante!" The woman called to him, sounding annoyed. "The water's stopped running again. Right in the middle of my shower too!" she noticed the machine on Dante's desk vibrating and whirring. "Oh, so that machine you blew the last of our money on finally decided to work?"

"I can see that, Trish." Dante replied to his Devil-hunting partner, as he sat up, setting the box of pizza aside. "And yeah, it's working alright." he stood up, and began walking to the door of the shop that he and Trish inhabited. "I'm going to the Underworld. You're in charge of the shop until I get back."

"What?" Trish blinked, almost dropping the towel that she held around her body. However, she didn't get an answer.

"Later, Trish!" Dante called, walking out of the door of his and Trish's shop, leaving the blonde Devil standing almost-naked in the shop. Trish sighed, deciding 'fuck it', and dropped the towel as she summoned her outfit, which consisted of black leather pants, high-heeled boots, a corset, double belts, a choker and some kind of wrist accessory.

Deciding to pass the time, as it wasn't likely that anyone was gonna come to their shop to look for a job, Trish sat down at the chair that Dante had been occupying a couple of minutes ago, and reached down to pick up a magazine and start reading, smiling slightly at the sight of Roxas Gremory's handsome face on one of the pages.

 **Line Break**

Vasco muttered a prayer to God to grant him the strength to win the present battle as he leapt over one of the enormous arms that the Demon swung at him. The arm missed him by inches and clawed a large chunk out of the ground, though Vasco landed safely, and rolled backwards as the Demon tried to step on him with its enormous, muscly leg.

Vasco raised up the Durandal Replica and blocked a punch that came in from the huge Demon, that came at him with such force that it forced him to slide back on the ground he stood on. His age didn't stop the man known as Mr. Durandal from leaping forward and swinging his sword at the leg of the giant Demon in front of him, which caused it to roar out in pain, from both of its mouths.

It kicked out at Vasco with its bleeding leg (the white-haired Exorcist noticed that the blood of the Demon was a mixture of crimson and gold. It was like if someone had mixed two colours of paints together, but had done an extremely half-assed job of it), and Vasco could barely get the Durandal Replica in between himself and the leg to not take the full force of the attack. If he had failed to do so, he would easily have been knocked out, or worse, killed.

Vasco landed on the ground and rolled over a few times, looking up at the Demon that stomped towards him, roaring at him in an attempt to intimidate him into running away. Though the Demon must have been sorely mistaken if all it thought it would take to get Vasco Strada, the man who'd survived being trained by Roxas Gremory, the man who had defeated and cornered Kokabiel, a SATAN-CLASS Fallen Angel during the Second World War, and the man who, despite being an incredibly elderly human (having rejected both Uriel and Raphael's attempts to reincarnate him as an Angel), was considered one of the strongest beings under the banner of the Christian Pantheon, to run away.

Panting heavily, Vasco raised Durandal up high, and swung it down, releasing an enormous wave of Holy energy from the blue blade that rushed forward and hit the Demon on its right side, cutting off two of its three arms on that side. In his younger days, Vasco would have recovered from performing an extra-powerful attack like that, no problem, and jumped away from the Demon's arm as it reached towards him, but he was not in his younger days, and only realised that he'd been grabbed by the Demon that he had been fighting for the past ten minutes... when the Demon that he'd been fighting for the past ten minutes grabbed him around the chest, and lifted him up into the air.

Vasco wriggled and struggled as best he could, trying as hard as he could to break free from the Demon's vice-like grip. By way of extreme good fortune, the enormous exorcist managed to pull his arm (which was still miraculously holding onto the Durandal Replica) free of the Demon's grasp, and began hacking at the Demon's wrist with it, deciding that death most certainly WASN'T on his agenda today.

As the sight of the Demon's lower mouth came closer and closer, Vasco hacked harder and harder, until finally he got through the Demon's wrist, and it loosened its grip, allowing him to escape and fall to the ground. Ignoring the fact that the Demon seemed to have squeezed him so hard that it had opened up several old wounds on Vasco's body (some of them over fifty years old), causing blood to start pouring out of him, the Exorcist jumped backwards and looked up at his monstrous opponent, the two lower-right arms of which were slowly regrowing.

"Damnit." Vasco muttered, staring down the glowing emerald eyes of the Demon as it slowly approached him. "I'll have to go for the head, then!" He then took a running leap at the Demon, jumping far higher than any known Human alive today that wasn't named Steve Rodgers could be expected to be able to jump, and thrust the Durandal Replica towards the Demon's head, trying to penetrate its thick hide.

However, it was not to be. Vasco wasn't as lucky as he was the first time he got super up-close-and-personal with the Demon, as it raised one of its newly-regenerated arms and caught the Durandal Replica in its hand, taking it like one would if one had just been almost impaled through the hand with a poisonous spike. It roared in pain and swung its hand at Vasco, catching his entire body with his open palm and sending him flying away, where he landed on the ground, bounced a couple of times, rolled for a few feet, and then stopped.

Vasco could barely move a muscle as he lay on the ground, several dozen feet away from the enormous Demon as it stomped towards him, giving a guttural, yet triumphant, laugh that it had beaten the annoying little Human in a battle. Vasco was certain that his legs had been completely destroyed by how he had landed, and neither of his arms felt much better. And that wasn't to say anything of the splitting pain he felt in his elderly head.

All he could hear were the slow, loud steps of the Demon as it moved towards him, and all he could see was the Rating Game dimension around him, along with three figures approaching him and the Demon. Two of which he didn't recognise, but one of them, even in his delirious, near-death state, he recognised as his teacher, mentor, and in all honesty, first friend, Roxas Gremory.

"Roxas..." Vasco whispered, as he felt himself slipping away, alongside the blood leaving his body at a rapid pace. His half-destroyed, mostly-mangled body was lifted up by the Demon towards its lower mouth, as his brown eyes focused on Roxas, quite sure that, as much as he wanted to live for at least one more day, he would be the last thing he ever saw. "Thank you... for everything."

The ninety-one-year-old Exorcist then finally passed out from blood loss, allowing his unconscious self to miss the pain of the Demon biting off his lower half, which was enough to do what hundreds of World War 2 soldiers, potentially thousands, maybe TENS of thousands of Stray Devils, Kokabiel, and many, many more beings that had met the business end of Mr. Durandal's blade had failed to accomplish.

Vasco Strada... was dead.

 **Three Sizes for New Girls:**

Trish: 86-64-91

 **Next Time: Devils vs. Demon, Lemon**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

' _He... he actually used it...' Rias thought, her eyes wide at the hole in the earth that was the size of a small town._

 **See you next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"YAAAAANG!" Ruby screamed, her silver eyes wide with horror at the sight of what had just occurred in front of her. "NO!"

Sona, who had landed on the ground after diving out of the way of the demonic spear that had been thrown seconds earlier, took notice of Ruby's scream, and a heartbeat later, noticed Yang's unmoving form, as the spear she had dodged finished disintegrating, allowing a small bubble of blood to travel out of the impalement wound in Yang's side, seep through her clothes and start oozing off her form, landing on the floor and begin forming a puddle.

Her violet eyes widened in horror at the sight of Yang, who wasn't even breathing. As someone with sizeable medical experience, Sona knew quite well that unless something was done, there was little chance that Yang Branwen would survive.

Sona blinked, and stood up, only just registering that Ruby had dropped her side of Raven's unconscious body (which Qrow had quickly caught) and dashed over to Yang. Tears streamed down her young face as she cradled her older cousin in her arms, and tried to lift her up.

"C-come on, Yang..." Ruby muttered through her tears. "Y-you said you weren't gonna... gonna..." she choked back a sob, and continued.

"You were going to introduce me, Mom, Dad and Raven to that Nekomata girl you met while in Japan, remember?!" Ruby cried, redoubling her efforts to lift Yang up. Sona could see, however, that the young Branwen Heiress was having great difficulty keeping herself and Yang steady. "Blake! That's her name! What about Blake?!"

Sona, making a split-second decision, stepped forward. She certainly didn't the idea of doing what she was about to suggest, but if Yang were to be saved from an untimely death (not that death, at any time, WASN'T untimely), then it had to be done. She only hoped that Ruby and Qrow would understand, as well as Raven, if she survived today as well.

"I-I can save Yang." Sona spoke up, her voice slightly shaky (as Ruby doing what she could, as futile as it likely was, to keep Yang alive would inspire emotion in anyone). "But... I'm sure you know what has to be done, Miss Branwen."

"Wh-what?" Ruby blinked, not understanding. However, a second later, a little dial in her mind must have spun from 'Not a clue' to 'Gets it 100%', and her teary eyes widened still further.

"Please, s-save Yang!" Ruby, her outfit now slightly sodden with Yang's blood. "Do it, please!" she then set Yang down, slightly harder than Sona would likely have done had Yang been in her arms, but a part of her understood Ruby's desperation. "You're going to revive Yang as a member of your peerage, right?!"

"I-" Sona could barely THINK of a response to Ruby's question, let alone voice one, but Ruby got her words out before Sona could. And they weren't what the Sitri Heiress expected at all.

"It's o-okay!" Ruby steeled herself. "Save Yang, make her a member of your peerage! Hell, make ME a member of your peerage, I don't care! Just please, save Yang!"

Sona fumbled slightly as she opened a magic-circle, and pulled out the little box of Evil Pieces that she had received. In the box, there were nine dark blue chess pieces: a Rook (which was glowing more harshly than the other pieces, indicating that it was a Mutation Rook), a Knight and seven Pawn pieces.

Knowing Yang's reputation as a bit of a brawler, Sona pulled out the Mutation Rook, and after asking Ruby to hold Yang up, prepared to push it into Yang's chest and revive her as one of her servants, she looked up to see three Old Satan Faction Devils jumping into the air, readying attacks to throw at herself, Ruby and Yang, who Sona had pushed her Mutated Rook into, completing the process of making her one of her servants.

However, before either Sona or Ruby could do anything to defend themselves or their newest servant/cousin from the attacks, the three OSF Devils were blown backward by a number of buckshot pellets that flew over the heads of Sona and Ruby.

Both of them looked around in unison to see Qrow standing up and holding his weapon, a large sword (the blade of which had folded forward, making a pair of shotgun barrels more visible to the eye), up. His steely red eyes softened slightly as he looked at Sona.

"Thank you." Qrow addressed Sona. "You've got my green light to make Ruby into one of your servants. Just treat her and Yang right, or else."

"R-right." Sona replied, as she watched Qrow fire another shot at the three OSF Devils in order to keep them away from her, his daughter and his niece, before turning around to pick Raven and Zeoticus up, one Clan Head in each arm, and disappear through a transportation-circle. It took her barely a few seconds to add Ruby to her peerage, as her second Knight, before she created a transportation-circle of her own.

"I have medical supplies for your cousin at my house." Sona informed Ruby. "Come on."

"Right!" Ruby replied, wiping away the tear-streaks on her face with one hand and doing her best to hold Yang up with her other arm, as she followed her new King through the transportation-circle, and out of the battlefield.

 **Line Break**

It didn't take Roxas very long to catch up to Catora and Shyelin as they flew across the battlefield that was the Rating Game dimension, and towards the massive demon that was stomping around, tearing up large pieces of the landscape with its six enormous arms, and chomping them up in its lower mouth.

As the Demon noticed Roxas, Shyelin and Catora coming, it roared and spat out a large ball of fiery earth from its lower mouth, which all three beings dodged.

"Catora!" Shyelin cried, a slightly worried tone in her voice. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Catora replied, pooling her demonic energy into a large combination magic-circle of their joint creation, just like they did against Roxas a few minutes before, and began charging up an enormous beam of magical energy. As they did that, Roxas flew forward, pulled back his fist and, in retaliation for it firing that enormous earthy fireball at him earlier, punched the Demon right in the face with such force that it sent the hulking beast back several steps, which shook the earth slightly. Roxas flew upwards, looking back at where he'd punched the Demon. The fact that there seemed to be no visible damage from his hard punch made Roxas raise an eyebrow.

While the silver-haired Nephalem summoned Clarent Galatine, preparing to fly back and slash at the Demon instead of just punching it, a huge laser of demonic energy, much larger and more powerful than the one that they fired at Roxas, blasted from Shyelin and Catora's combined magic-circle, and hit the Demon in the upper-right area of its chest, above its lower mouth, blowing it away and leaving a partial hole behind.

However, before Roxas' very eyes, he saw the hole in the upper-right portion of the Demon's chest beginning to shrink and regenerate, so he quickly pulled out the Vindicator and, remembering that the bullets it summoned and fired were laced with anti-regeneration spells, fired it once at the Demon, aiming at where the wound caused by Shyelin and Catora's laser had hit it. He scored a direct hit, and almost immediately saw that the Demon's regeneration slowed. Smirking, he fired twice more, scoring direct hits again, which stopped the Demon's regeneration entirely.

Sheathing the Vindicator back into a tattoo on his left bicep, Roxas gripped Clarent Galatine tightly in his hand, and flew towards the Demon, aiming at the top one of its three arms on its right side. Once he got close enough, he swung his sword, cleaving through the Demon's arm and cutting it off in one go, watching it fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Roxas pulled out the Vindicator, preparing to stop the Demon from regenerating its arm as Shyelin unleashed an army of demonic wasps to swarm the Demon, and Catora gathered some kind of purple smoke-like energy in her hands before firing it towards the Demon, aiming at its head. Roxas fired twice on the gaping hole where the Demon's arm used to be, stopping its regeneration, before he conjured up several magic-circles, threw them around different parts of the Demon's body, and began sending bolts of Twilight through said magic-circles, bombarding the Demon with attacks on all sides.

The Demon seemed to roar in agony from the bombardment of the multiple Twilight bolts hitting him, and stomped onto the ground, causing the earth below him to crack. Roxas didn't notice this, as he was throwing a large blast of demonic red lightning from Clarent Galatine, and aiming it right at the Demon's face.

However, he certainly noticed when large bolts of demonic energy shot out of the cracks that the Demon had formed in the earth from just stomping on it, and one of them came fractions of a second away from bisecting him from the bottom up. Letting out a yell of surprise, Roxas cancelled his attack and flew up into the air, getting out of range of the enormous blasts of demonic energy, and raising his eyebrows at the immense damage that the hulking Demon had done to the Rating Game dimension.

But just as Roxas was about to start battling the Demon again, he caught sight of what seemed to be a red blur flying below him, weaving through the large blasts of demonic energy (all of which were each at least one hundred meters in height), and making a beeline straight for the Demon. Roxas watched, curiosity in his eyes, as the red blur made it right to the Demon, knocking it backward just as he did with a punch earlier.

Roxas saw the red being (which he identified as a reptilian-looking humanoid being with spiky edges on its head, cracks on its chest and a pair of semi-chiropteran wings (which were currently spread) with each one divided into three segments) pull out a pair of pistols and begin firing upon the Demon as he landed on its outstretched arm for a second, before jumping into the air when the Demon tried to shake him off. Roxas saw that just in a few seconds of the being firing upon the Demon, it had torn several sizeable holes in its thick hide, even if those holes were beginning to regenerate.

However, before the reptilian-looking being could continue firing upon the Demon, it swung its fist at the being and punched it (with its fist being larger than the entire height of the being), sending it flying backwards. Before Roxas' eyes, he saw the reptilian-humanoid being transforming into a white-haired man with blue eyes and wearing a red coat.

Roxas' eyes followed the man as he flew backwards, and he held out his hand to create a structure of ice that caught the man mid-flight, and sent him sliding down to safer ground without causing him much physical harm, before he flew down to join where the man had landed.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, landing next to the white-haired man (who looked to be a few years older than him) and retracting his white Devil wings.

"Yea, I'm okay." the man replied, picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself down. "You catch me with that ice-slide?"

"I did." Roxas replied. "You here to help take down that ugly bastard over there?" he asked of the man, jerking his head towards the Demon, which was slowly stomping towards the two of them, with Shyelin and Catora's efforts to slow it down barely working at all.

"Didn't know there was gonna be more than just me here." the man replied, pulling out a large longsword with a double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel of the sword was several spikes, and the grip looked to be plain. However, the guard of the sword had a skull-like design on each side leading to a rib-cage like thing just above the hilt, from which the blade emerged. "But, still. Nice that I'll be having some company taking down that Demon."

"Right back at you." Roxas replied, spreading his ten Devil wings and summoning Clarent Galatine in his hand as well. "By the way, I'm Roxas." he held out his other hand to the white-haired man, who looked at Roxas with an eyebrow raised for a second, and then held out his hand to grab Roxas' and shake it.

"Dante." the man replied. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. My friend Trish is a huge fan of you by the way!" he added, before beginning to run towards the large Demon, sliding to the side of a couple of large fiery balls that the Demon fired at him out of its mouth.

Roxas, however, didn't dodge the attack, and was sent back with such force that he crashed through the ice-slide that he'd created for Dante, shattering it to chunks of ice on the ground, and landed on the ground, groaning slightly from the pain.

"Ahh... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Roxas muttered to himself, rolling over before coming to a harsh stop against a tree, and picking himself up after a few seconds. From where he was at, he could see that Dante (who had transformed back into his reptilian-like form) was battling the Demon again. It was then that he realised that Clarent Galatine had left his hand while he was sent flying by one of the Demon's fireballs, and he turned his head around to look for his main weapon, eventually seeing it embedded in the ground about thirty feet away from where he had landed.

However, there was something else in Roxas' field of vision as he looked upon Clarent Galatine, holding his hand out to summon it back to him. Something that looked like a body. A larger-than-average body.

"The hell?" Roxas mumbled to himself, walking over to where the body lay as Clarent Galatine flew towards his hand, and he caught it, turning it back into the tattoo on his arm that it usually took. However, when he was only a couple of paces away from the body on the ground, he realised, to his horror, who it was.

It was Vasco Strada. Or rather, just his top half.

He'd been bisected (pretty damn brutally as well) horizontally, around his hips: his legs were nowhere to be seen.

And a quick magical scan from Roxas told him that Vasco... was dead.

…

Roxas didn't know how long he stayed looking at Vasco's dead half-body. It could've been a few seconds, a minute, or a few minutes, or longer, but all he knew was that when he looked up and saw the huge Demon, which was tanking all of the attacks that Dante, Shyelin and Catora were throwing at it but still moving forward, everything around him seemed to fall away.

Silently, he looked over at the Demon. Its immensely muscular legs, its fully-regenerated body and arms, and its ugly fucking head. And... at the giant lower mouth it had in its belly, which looked perfect for having chomped up a certain former Exorcist's legs.

Roxas' crimson eyes welled up with tears. The ground around him seemed to shake from the immense aura that he had started giving off. Roxas spread his ten white Devil wings, his eyes still on the Demon, knowing what he was going to do, and not bothering to try and restrain himself anymore.

"You…" Roxas mumbled, the aura around him intensifying greatly, to the point that you could see it swirling around him. "You BASTARD!" he screamed, raising into the air and flying towards the Demon, creating sonic booms, that could be heard all around the battlefield, with how fast he was going.

He coated his fists with his Power of Twilight as he reached the Demon, flying THROUGH its chest and out the other side, leaving a Roxas-shaped hole in the Demon's upper chest to as the only marker for Dante, Shyelin and Catora that he was back in the fight.

The Demon stumbled back, roaring in agony and clutching at its chest, wondering where the thing that had caused it the most pain out of anyone during this fight so far. However, it hadn't even turned around to look for whatever had attacked it so quickly and destructively, before it felt a massive chunk being removed from the back of its neck. Almost half of the Demon's neck was gone, and only Dante (still in his reptilian form (also known as the Devil Trigger)) was quick enough to notice what looked like a silver blur moving behind the Demon, at around the height where its neck would be.

He could only assume that that was Roxas. And that Roxas was the one attacking the Demon with that kind of ferocity.

Roxas, in his rage-blinded state, turned at breakneck speed, and came at the Demon's back, summoning Clarent Galatine in his hand and, while infusing it with the destructive energy that Excalibur Destruction was known for, carved an immensely deep, diagonal wound into its back, and flew up into the sky. Tears streamed from his eyes as he flew back down towards the Demon, carving another immensely deep, diagonal wound into its back to go with the one it already had.

Roxas then swung around the Demon, going for its front and firing a destructive ball of Holy energy out of the tip of Clarent Galatine, right into the Demons' lower mouth, causing the beast to roar in pain from that mouth, and stumble backwards. Before it could fall over, however, Roxas had already made his way around to the Demon's back, firing another ball of destructive Holy energy out of Clarent Galatine at the Demon, causing it to stumble forward again.

Foregoing the use of Clarent Galatine and turning it back into a tattoo on his arm, Roxas reared back and punched the Demon in the back, infusing his fist with the Holy destructive energy of Clarent Galatine, sending the Demon flying forward off its feet with a large hole in its back. Roxas wasn't done however, flying down and under the Demon, delivering an immensely powerful uppercut to its falling body with his other fist, infusing said other fist with the demonic red lightning that the 'Clarent' part of Clarent Galatine was known for, which sent the Demon back onto its feet. It struggled to find its feet for the vital fractions of a second that Roxas needed to create over fifty magic-circles in an enormous circle behind him, and bombard the Demon with all kinds of magical attacks from each of them.

Just from where he was hovering at, Dante could identify fire, water, wind, lightning, earth and ice magic, alongside several combinations of each of those elements (including magma (a combination of fire and earth), plasma (a combination of fire and lightning) and snow (a combination of water and wind). As well as that, he identified Devil, Sex Demon, Vampire, Fallen Angel, Norse and Angel spells, alongside Black and White magic. He was even throwing his Primordial Powers of Darkness and Light, as well as the combined version of that, his Power of Twilight, at the Demon.

'I guess those rumours about Roxas being a super-powered Nephalem were true.' Dante thought. 'That spell library is no joke, and that's to say nothing of the sword I saw him wielding earlier. Damn, that thing must be heavy.'

Roxas, after a half-minute of bombarding the Demon with everything that he had in his non-physical arsenal, he dashed towards the Demon's face, infusing his fists with Holy destructive energy and demonic red lightning, and began punching the Demon's face, with every punch feeling like a mini-nuke going off.

"YOU'RE... GOING... TO... DIE... FOR... WHAT... YOU... FUCKING... DID!" Roxas roared into the Demon's face, punctuating every word with a punch. "I'LL... AVENGE... VASCO... YOU... PIECE... OF... SHIT!"

After reducing the Demon's massive face to little more than swiss cheese, as it was covered in holes to the point that it looked less like a face and more like the remains of an animal after it had been mauled by some rabid mutt, Roxas kicked the Demon in the face, causing it to fall back onto the ground, utterly defeated and beaten.

However, Roxas wasn't done. He wanted this Demon GONE. FOR GOOD.

He raised his hands into the air above his head, and began gathering a ball of red and black energy in his hands. He knew he hadn't used this power for over two centuries, but at this point, Roxas Gremory was too angry to even care. The red and black ball of energy steadily grew in size, growing to the size of a football.

Then the size of a small child.

Then the size of Roxas himself.

Then the size of your average military tank.

Then the size of a monster truck.

Eventually, it got to the point that the ball of Roxas' Power of Destruction that he had been building up for the past half a minute, was nearing the size of a house.

" **DIE!"** Roxas screamed, finally throwing the immense ball of Power of Destruction at the Demon, who could do nothing to stop the ball of demonic destructive energy from hitting it, which was the last thing it ever felt, given that it was blown apart with no chance of ever regenerating.

Along with that, the entire hill that the Demon had been walking on was blown up by Roxas' Power of Destruction, and the surrounding ground for at least a mile's radius had been damaged. From chunks of it being blown up into the air to simply having cracked and shifted slightly, no-one didn't notice the impact of Roxas' finishing blow to the Demon.

At the edge of the fallout(?) of Roxas' bomb-style Power of Destruction finisher, Rias, Asia and Xenovia were stood with the rest of Roxas' peerage (as well as Raigeki, who had finished eating Diodora's body), who had joined them and helped protect themselves and others throughout the battle. They all noticed Roxas' battle with the Demon from a distance, and were all varying degrees of stunned at what Roxas had done to finish the Demon off for good.

Valian, Akasha, Akeno and Rias' eyes were all wide, and their mouths were slightly open, both shocked that Roxas had actually used the Power of Destruction, which he'd sworn off ever using again, and parts of them were morbidly curious as to what had caused him to go that far.

Esdeath and Kuroka were both resisting the urge to start masturbating then and there from the sheer POWER that Roxas had just displayed during that battle with the Demon. as she could feel it from a distance, and loved it almost as much as she loved sex with her powerful King.

Xenovia and Asia were both shuddering, less turned on by the power that Roxas had displayed and more scared of the possibility (infinitely small as it truthfully was) of being on the receiving end of that kind of power.

Neo... was eating ice-cream.

Elsha, who had heard from Palutena about Roxas' reluctance to use the Power that he was born with (a Power that he was very happy to use during their spars when they were still a couple) because of him blaming it for her death, had a small, sad smile on her face. The way she saw it, her boyfriend using the Power of Destruction again was a sign that he had actually moved on from the accident that was her untimely death, which was all Elsha wanted.

Alongside Roxas' love, of course, though it was a given that he was going to give that to her in spades, as his own way of compensating for the two centuries that he had missed out on with her. Elsha thought that it was a slightly misguided attempt, but no less appreciated.

"Do... you think it's over?" Akeno asked, tentatively looking around Roxas' peerage, who all looked at each other. Valian looked down for a second, then spread her Divine Dividing wings and raised herself into the air.

"I'll go check out what's going on." Valian replied. "For now, work on finding the injured and getting them out of here."

"Got it!" other nine peerage members below Valian replied, in unison, and all split up into groups of three to look for survivors of the OSF's attack (as most of their forces had been largely decimated by the influx of fighters sent into the Rating Game dimension by Ajuka), as she flew over to Roxas, hoping that her King and boyfriend was okay.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile with Roxas, he had calmed himself down to the point that he wasn't ready to unleash his entire magical arsenal on whatever stood in his path, but was still no less saddened or angered by the death of his ninety-one-year old student, as he knelt at the side of Vasco's bisected body, and silently shed tears.

He barely registered two pairs of feet touching down behind him, and slowly walking up to him. Two pairs of feet that, judging by the two auras behind him, belonged to Shyelin and Catora, with Shyelin being the one to break the silence.

"R-Roxas." The granddaughter of Beelzebub spoke up, tentatively. "I..." she looked at Catora, and then back at Roxas, who looked back at them. He saw that they were both mildly injured, presumably from the battle with the Demon. "If you're willing to accept, we're willing to-"

Roxas never found out what Shyelin was willing to do, as two small blasts of Primordial Power of Darkness hit her and Catora in the head each, knocking them both clean out and sending them on their backs. Roxas looked up and saw Valian dispelling her wings and landing beside him.

"Hey." Roxas' Queen greeted her King. "What's up?" it was then that Valian noticed the bisected corpse of Vasco Strada, which she recognised almost immediately.

"...Oh." was all she could say. "That... makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Roxas asked, unable to stop a small tremor from being heard in his voice.

"...It doesn't matter." Valian replied, before her hazel eyes focused on Shyelin and Catora. "You want me to finish them?" she asked, conjuring up a light-spear in one hand. "Becuase I can do it for you, and I think you'd probably destroy this entire dimension if you were to go after them, given your... state."

"No." Roxas replied, quietly. "Don't kill them." Valian raised an eyebrow, before Roxas elaborated.

"They seemed pretty interested in what happened to Katerea while I fought them, and what I did to her." a grin came across his face. "I think they ought to find out. First-hand."

"Huh?" Valian blinked, before she got it. "Ohh. OOOOHHHHHHHH." she snickered, before giving Roxas a thumbs-up. "Got it, got it. I'll, uhh, put them where you put Katerea before you and Esdeath got around to turning her into what she is now, shall I?"

"Please." Roxas replied. "Do what you want with them."

Valian smirked in reply, walking over to Shyelin and Catora's unconscious forms, picking them both up by the hair, and pulled them through a transportation-circle, as Roxas gently picked up Vasco's corpse, used a spell to stop the blood from dripping out of his body, and left via transportation-circle.

He knew, in the back of his mind, as the only person (apart from Valian) who knew that Vasco was dead, that he would have to go to Heaven and break the news that one of their strongest warriors had finally left the mortal coil... but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it.

 **Line Break**

A silver-transportation-circle opened in a large room in the basement of Roxas' house, and Valian Lucifer, carrying Shyelin Beelzebub and Catora Asmodeus by the hair, came out of it. The room was dark, and though Valian could see, she didn't much enjoy the idea of relying on the natural night-vision that came with being part-Devil, so she snapped her fingers to turn on the lights in the room, revealling to any non-Devilish being that may or may not have been watching that she was standing in a sex dungeon-type room.

The room was decked out with all kinda of BDSM equipment: from ball gags to x-frames to blindfolds and earplugs, from nipple clamps to strap-ons to a fucking throne raised up on a level slightly above everything in the dungeon, just to give whoever sat on it (usually Roxas) that extra layer of sexual superiority.

Valian generally wasn't into BDSM as much as certain other members of Roxas' peerage were (such as Akeno and Esdeath), though with her ass-fetish, she was definitely up for some anal play every now and then. However, she definitely couldn't deny that having a room full of extra-kinky equpiment was a good place to store women who her King planned to sexually break in the future (like Katerea, and the two unconscious women that she was dragging by the hair).

Speaking of those women, whom Valian had unceremoniously tossed against the nearest wall of the sex dungeon, and was grabbing some rope to tie them up with, she knew of them and their respective heritages, along with the powers that came with those respective heritages.

The power of the Beelzebub Clan, King of Flies (or maybe Queen of Flies, in Shyelin's case...?) gave the wielder the ability to control bees, ants and other insects. Not the most useful power at first glance but definitely one that had a lot of potential, when used in the right way.

The power of the Asmodeus Clan, Hypersuasion, however, sounded a lot more practical on first glance, as it gave the user the ability to compel, or sometimes outright control, other beings through their speech alone. That certainly sounded like a good power, one that could be downright overpowered in Rating Games, but Valian still liked the idea of something like that just as much as she liked the idea of someone who could control insects as their power.

Making a quick decision, Valian opened a magic-circle and pulled out her box of Evil Pieces before opening it. In the box, there was a Queen piece, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights and three Pawns, with the other five Pawns having gone to Ingvild and Katerea (a Mutation Pawn for Ingvild (who was likely asleep right now) and four regular Pawns for Katerea).

After enchanting the rope that she had gathered to tie Shyelin and Catora to posts on the wall without her needing to do it herself (she wasn't that great with knots, admittedly. Roxas' Queen was a fighter with an ass-fetish, not a fucking dominatrix), Valian traced over the pieces with her fingers thoughtfully. Given the latent demonic power that Shyelin and Catora both carried due to their heritage, she very much doubted that she would be able to make either of them into her Bishops, or her remaining Pawns. They certainly didn't look like Knight material to her, and Valian would rather have been dead in a ditch than waste her Queen piece on either of the two bitches in front of her.

So, evidently, that just left the Rooks.

'And in any case.' Valian thought, as she pulled out the first Rook piece, and knelt down to place it on Shyelin's chest. 'Roxas'll still have three hot granddaughters of Satans as broken cock-sleeve maids, whether or not these two get a boost from me.'

It was a pleasant surprise for Valian to find out that her Rook piece flowed seamlessly into Shyelin's body, turning her into her third peerage servant of potentially many. The same, funnily enough, could be said for Catora, which gave Valian her fourth peerage servant.

"Huh. Sweet." Valian muttered to herself, before noticing her two newest servants beginning to stir, recovering from their sudden knockout. "This'll be fun."

Valian idly created a chair out of her demonic power, and sat down on it, watching for a moment or two as Shyelin and Catora came to, and then realised that they were tied to a wall, before THEN realising that they were unable to simply break out of the ropes that were tying them up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Shyelin asked, looking around and struggling. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Catora replied, struggling less against the ropes that bonded her, with a slight blush on her face. "The last thing I remember is you talking to Roxas, when you told him that you were willing to talk things out with him and the Devil Kings, before-"

"Before you were knocked out by me." Valian spoke up, alerting both of the tied-up Satan descendants to her presence, as she uncrossed, then re-crossed, her legs while sat in her chair. "And then you woke up here, as two of the newest members of my peerage."

"What, what?" Shyelin blinked. "Peerage members? That's imposs-!" Before she could finish her declaration of how it was impossible that descendants of the original Satans could be made into peerage servants, Valian snapped her fingers, triggering a pulse of magic inside Shyelin and Catora that revealed their white Devil wings, a sign of their having changed from Devils to Nephalem.

The two super-busty Satan descendants had four pairs of Nephalem wings each.

"Not bad." Valian muttered, unfurling her own five pairs for a second, before retracting them (as well as making Shyelin's and Catora's wings retract as well). "Room for improvement, but still, not bad." Her expression hardened as she regarded Shyelin and Catora again. "You'll make sweet additions to my peerage yet, alongside Ingvild and Katerea. After some… how do I put this… breaking in?"

The smirk that Valian gave Shyelin and Catora was enough to make the pair of former Pure-Blooded Devils sweat, with the small blush on Catora's face growing slightly.

"B-breaking in?" Shyelin repeated, as Valian stood up, her whitish-silver hair seeming to glisten in the half-darkness of her King's sex dungeon.

"Breaking in." Valian confirmed. "But first... I need some release." She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and a pair of headphones, and tossed them behind her onto the bondage bed that Shyelin and Catora just noticed several paces behind and to the right of her. Valian then began to strip, throwing her leather jacket, her t-shirt, her bra (revealing her large breasts to her two Rooks, which were the same size as Shyelin's and only slightly smaller than Catora's), her leather pants and shoes into a pile, before adding her panties as a makeshift cherry on top.

"Ahh~" Valian groaned, stretching her naked body before striding over to the bed, hopping onto it and plugging her headphones into her phone.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Catora asked, slightly confused.

"Gonna get myself some release before I get to work on my two second cousins-once removed." Valian replied, without skipping a beat. "Roxas DID tell me that I could do whatever the hell I wanted with you, after all."

Shyelin and Catora both paled at the idea of what that meant as their naked King laid her phone to one side of her body, and after inserting her headphones into her ears, began rubbing at her clit with one hand and pinching one of her nipples with the other, letting out low moans as she did so.

"Fuck..." she whispered between moans, not even loud enough for Shyelin and Catora to hear. "Panty Anarchy is so goddamn hot."

 **Line Break**

It was a few days after the Old Satan Faction's attack on the Rating Game between Zeoticus and Raven. Everything was normal, no-one was being attacked by an Underworld terrorist organisation (which was being reported, thanks to the 'disappearances' of Shyelin Beelzebub and Catora Asmodeus, to be practically extinct. Save for a few hundred Devils that escaped during the attack on the Rating Game a few days back), and the worlds (both human and supernatural) still turned in spite of the death of Vasco Strada.

Roxas was sat in his Kuoh apartment, silently looking at his phone while waiting for Rias and Mirajane to show up. Rias and Venelana had sold the apartment that Rias and her Queen currently owned a few blocks down after Rias had confessed a wish to move into the apartment that Roxas owned, in order to be closer to her King. Apparently, they'd gotten a pretty penny for it, too.

Taking a gulp out of the mug of tea that Venelana had made for him a few minutes earlier, Roxas looked up as he heard the doorbell ring on his apartment. Setting the mug down and tossing his phone onto the table (after locking it, of course), he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Rias, Mirajane, and strangely, Isane, on the other side. All of them were holding bags, which Roxas assumed contained Rias' and Mira's belongings.

"Hey." Roxas simply greeted his Bishop, said Bishop's Queen and said Bishop's Pawn, stepping aside to let the three women into the apartment and closing the door behind them. "Isane, any reason in particular you're here?"

"I asked her to come help us." Rias replied, as she set the bags that she held down onto the floor, and snapped her fingers, prompting the contents of them to start levitating out of the bags, and sorting themselves into two piles (one of which Roxas presumed was Rias' stuff, and the other one (which was considerably smaller than the other) was for Mira's), with the same being the case for the bags that Isane and Mira set down.

"You don't mind bunking up with Elsha, do you?" Roxas asked of Rias and Mira. "Since I only brought this apartment for five people."

"I don't mind at all." Rias replied. "And I hope she doesn't mind either. Where is she, anyway?"

"Summon." Roxas replied, simply, as he looked over some of the stuff in Rias' pile, finding out that it was around 10% clothes, 10% general girl stuff, 20% manga and 60% Japanese memorabilia. "Damn. Didn't know you were a weeb, Rias."

Isane and Mirajane both laughed, while Rias went as red as her hair for several seconds.

"A-anyway." Rias replied, trying to change the subject. "You know it's been the entire summer, right Roxas? And Shirone hasn't tried to sleep with you once?"

"You what?" Roxas looked up, having taken another gulp of the mug of tea on the coffee-table, blinking at his aunt before remembering. "Oh yeah, the bet we made before we headed to your parent's. I guess you'll be wanting those two billion Souls, will you?"

"As soon as possible." Rias replied, a sweet smile coming over her face as it was Roxas' turn for his face to flush slightly.

"Damnit." he muttered, before speaking up. "I'll tell Ven once she gets off the phone. She can transfer the Souls into your account."

Seemingly right on cue, Roxas' phone began vibrating incessantly from the coffee-table, indicating that he had a call. Isane sniggered slightly at the irony of Roxas mentioning his assistant getting OFF the phone, right as he himself was getting a call, as Roxas walked over to his phone, picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Roxas." the silver-haired Nephalem heard Michael's voice through his phone. "I hope you've been doing well."

"Yeah, I have been." Roxas replied, feeling a small pang in his heart. As much as he hadn't looked forwad to it, he had gone to Heaven a couple of hours after the attack on the Rating Game ended, and informed the Four Great Seraph of the death of one of their best warriors.

Michael, Uriel and Raphael had all been saddened by the deaths of arguably the best Exorcist to ever live (with the only Exorcist in history that could possibly match him being Dulio Guesaldo, but he had the second-strongest Sacred Gear in existence to help him out, while that was a luxury Vasco did not have), but had all thanked Roxas for delivering his body back to Heaven.

Gabriel, however…

"How's Gabriel?" Roxas asked, tentatively.

"As heartbroken as she was when you came to see her." Michael replied, a twinge of sadness in his own voice. "She's come out of her room, at least, but she's certainly not the energetic happy Gabriel that we both know and love. It's... quite saddening, really."

"Not at risk of Falling, is she?" Roxas asked, slightly offhandedly.

"No! Nothing like that." Michael replied, slightly insistently. "And thank our Father for that. Since I don't know what we would've done if one of the ten Seraph were to fall." He sighed. "Anyway, getting back to why I called you, I wanted to tell you that the date of Vasco's funeral has been set."

"Right." Roxas replied. "And when is it?"

"Five days." Michael replied. It's going to be at his old residence in Southern Italy."

"The one in Calabria?" Roxas asked. "I know the place. And I'll be there. Not sure I remember the co-ordinates of his place though, since it's been a while since I warped there."

"It's alright." Michael replied. "I'll send you the co-ordinates soon. Since I have some things to take care of on my end."

"Thanks." Roxas thanked his Angelic friend. "Tell Gabriel I say hi, alright? And that I'll be there."

"I'll make sure to pass it on." Michael replied. "I'm quite sure that'll cheer her up at least a little." he took a breath. "See you soon, Roxas."

"Later." Roxas replied, hanging up the phone and placing it into his pocket, not noticing someone walking into him by accident until he heard someone cry out "Oof!"

Roxas looked up, and quickly outstretched his hand to grab Isane's arm, stopping her from falling over.

"Woah there, Isane." Roxas smiled, pulling Isane back to a position in which she could stand on her own, then letting her go. "I know I'm hot, but you don't have to literally fall head over heels when you're around me."

"S-sorry." Isane replied, blushing just like Rias and Roxas himself had done a couple of minutes earlier. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"Happens to the best of us." Roxas replied, stretching while looking Isane over. "Hey, forgive me for sounding like a total fucking perv, but... did you grow?"

"Huh?" Isane blinked.

"Your boobs." Roxas remarked. "Did they grow? Because I'm pretty sure they've grown."

Isane blushed even harder, before looking down at her own breasts.

"You think so?" she asked, turning around as Rias and Mirajane looked up, hearing the conversation between Roxas and their Pawn. "Rias, Mira, do you think my bust has grown?"

"Hm." Mirajane looked over at Isane's breasts. "They've definitely grown since you were reincarnated at the start of the year, Isane. If you don't mind me saying so, of course." she added, giggling slightly, which made Isane blush.

"They certainly have." Rias agreed, glancing over at Isane's breasts. "You know, I can't say for certain, but I think they might possibly be bigger than mine."

"Y-you think so?" a small twinge of pride entered Isane's voice, as a small smile came onto her face. "Should... should we check?"

Before either Mira, Rias or Roxas could answer Isane's question, a silver transportation-circle opened in the back of the room, which Valian came out of. Roxas was the first to notice her, and grinned.

"Hi, Valian." he greeted his Queen. "How're your new servants coming along?"

"Pretty well." Valian replied. "I'm still not quite sure if they're fully ready to serve in the way that... well, certain other members of my peerage are, if you get what I mean."

"I see." Roxas replied, nodding. "You think you'll be able to convince them?"

"I'll be able to, alright." Valian replied, nodding at Rias, Mirajane and Isane. "It's how long it'll take that's the problem. That's why, I was thinking..." she took a step forward, and quietly slipped her hand into Roxas' own, before pressing her immensely attractive body up against him.

"I was thinking... maybe you could come and help me? Please?" she added, her casual expression shifting into a sultrier one.

Roxas turned to Rias, Mira and Isane.

"You good with sorting through your stuff and setting it up in your new room on your own?" Roxas asked. When the crimson-haired beauty and her white-haired Queen nodded. "Well, then." he turned to Valian. "I guess I'm coming with you, then."

"Sweet~" Valian replied, smiling as she opened a transportation-circle, pulled Roxas through it, and shut the circle behind the pair of them, leaving Rias, Mira and Isane to go back to moving Rias and Mira's stuff. As she picked up a box of Rias' collection of Fullmetal Alchemist manga, she felt a stab of jealousy inside her at how Valian had managed to pull Roxas away so easily, with it being incredibly obvious what was going to go down between them wherever they were at now.

 **Line Break**

Speaking of Roxas and Valian, they had just exited their transportation-circle, into the sex dungeon located beneath the former's Greek villa. Roxas smirked as he looked around the room, and saw Shyelin and Catora tied up against the wall, their eyes wide at the sight of him. Roxas' own eyes widened slightly, and a certain area in his crotch started becoming uncomfortably tight at the sight of the situation that the two granddaughters of the OG Satans were in.

The two leaders of the former Old Satan Faction were both stark-naked, and they were both wearing ball-gags to muffle any attempts at speech they made, of which Roxas heard none.

The silver-haired male Nephalem turned to his Queen, eyebrow raised, and Valian merely shrugged.

"They were talking a hell of a lot, so I decided to shut them up. Don't worry, I take the gags off so I can let them eat and drink." she added. "Catora likes Palutena's cooking."

Roxas sniggered.

"I also got rid of their clothes." Valian added, in a matter-of-fact tone, as if Roxas didn't know that already. "Since once they're fully broken in, they won't have any need for their old outfits, right?"

"Right." Roxas replied, nodding. "So, what do you fancy doing with them?"

"Hmm..." Valian hummed, her eyes raking Roxas' lovely form, concealed under his outfit of a denim jacket, plain t-shirt and jeans. "I think showing my two newest servants what they'll have access to once they finish being broken in would be a good start."

Valian's eyes narrowed as she pressed her body against her King's. She smirked at the feeling of the bulge in his pants pressing against her core, and felt herself getting wet from arousal as she ground her shapely hips against him, causing Roxas to moan lightly in return.

"You know what?" Roxas answered, through his moan, a grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Valian. "I think I'd like that a lot."

"Very well, then." Valian replied, smiling as she pushed Roxas, making him fall backwards onto the bondage bed (that he'd just realised was right behind him), and walked towards him, throwing off her jacket and t-shirt in one fell swoop as she did so.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Valian licked her lips as Roxas sat up, and began to strip himself of his clothes as well. Off came the leather jacket and t-shirt, leaving his muscular form visible to his Queen and said Queen's two Rooks, as Valian made her way to his bed while Roxas removed his shoes and socks. She leaned down and yanked off Roxas' jeans in one quick gesture, taking his boxers with them in order to leave her King and mate entirely naked.

Smiling at her lover of three-or-so years, Valian reached behind her and unclasped her bra, before pulling off her leather pants and kicking them into a corner of the room, leaving her as naked as Roxas and her two servants, as well.

"There." Valian smiled, getting onto the bed in between her King's legs and reaching for his foot-long cock, taking it in her soft hand. "Now we can get down to the fun~"

Valian leaned down, stuck her tongue out and slowly licked her King's shaft from base to head, relishing the shudder of pleasure that she brought upon Roxas. She then repeated her action, running her tongue all the way up his dick, taking the time to swirl her tongue around the very tip of her King's prick once she reached the top, tasting pre-cum as it left his cock.

"Someone's happy to be having fun with his Queen again." Valian remarked, swallowing the several drops of salty liquid from Roxas' cock and giggling for a second, before pulling it towards her face and feeding it into her mouth. At first, she took in less than half of Roxas' fuckstick- around four inches- and closed her eyes from the feeling of Roxas' hot, thick tool entering her mouth and pressing against her throat.

Valian inwardly triumphed at the sound of Roxas' loud moans coming from above her as she bobbed up and down on the top third of his thick cock, while stroking the remaining eight inches in tandem with her bobbing. As she continued, Valian felt one of Roxas' hands running through her hair, cupping her face, reaching down under her face to fondle her large breasts and pinch her nipples, which were just as hard as his cock, maybe even harder.

Roxas' Queen then proceeded to begin vigorously bobbing her head on her King's cock, spurred on by his groping of her breasts. She took in slightly more and more of Roxas' tool with each time said tool was engulfed by her hungry mouth, to the point that the tip began to penetrate her tight-as-a-vice throat, causing Roxas to moan even louder. Valian instantly realised that her King was getting close to a climax when she felt his member beginning to throb and enlarge in her mouth.

Feeling in a swallowing mood this time around, Valian opened her mouth as wide as she could, and lowered slid his cock into her mouth and throat, gagging as the majority of Roxas' cock forced its way down her throat, and letting out a muffled "Hmmmppph!" as Roxas finally climaxed.

Roxas let out streams of cum into his Queen's mouth and right down Valian's throat. She was forced to swallow purely by reflex, but was forced to cum up for air, and pulled off during Roxas' climax, which caused him to let out his streams of cum in her mouth, as opposed to directly in her throat. She swallowed what she could, but she had to let some of her first cousin-once removed's cum dribble out of her mouth, all over the lower part of her face and chin, and all over her large breasts, making a sticky mess on her large orbs of love. A sticky mess that was pleasant and arousing to look at for Roxas, but a sticky mess nonetheless.

Gulping down the rest of the cum that was in her mouth, Valian sat up, kneeling in between Roxas' legs and smiling, while reaching up to her own breasts and jiggling them in her hands, winking at her King.

"Hmm~" she hummed, squishing her breasts together and leaning down to lick Roxas' still-warm cum off of them, before scooping up the cum that was on her lower face and chin, and licking it up while making a sexy show out of it. "I love the taste of your hot, thick cum, Roxas~"

"You have ever since you lost your virginity to me." Roxas replied, sitting up, shifting over to Valian and pressing his lips against hers. The horny White Dragon Empress was too happy to return the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Roxas' back and pulling him in further. She didn't even notice when Roxas lifted her up, spun her around, and pushed her onto the bed so he was on top, the one in control, until Valian opened her eyes and saw that just that had happened.

"Hehe." Valian giggled, opening her legs and showing off her sopping wet cunt, newly shaved and ready for her King to plough with the massive prick that she had fallen in lust with. As Roxas smirked, thrusting forward and showing little mercy on Valian's cunt as he sheathed his cock, right up to his balls, inside her, Valian looked past her King towards Shyelin and Catora as a loud moan of pleasure escaped her throat.

The look in Shyelin's eyes was all Valian needed to tell her that the granddaughter of Beelzebub was shocked at the pure debauchery that was taking place in front of her. She seemed to be trying to take her eyes off of the sexy scene in front of her, but couldn't stop herself from zeroing in on her new Master being ploughed by Roxas.

Catora, on the other hand, had a red face, and was watching the scene in front of her with absolutely zero shame. She was rubbing her legs (which were also lightly restrained with rope) together in an attempt to get herself off, and small, muffled moans of arousal and pleasure escaped the Asmodeus' descendent's mouth. Valian was quite sure that, had she released Catora from her restraints, she would have jumped onto the bed and tried to insert herself into the situation that Valian was in.

Regardless of what her two Rooks may or may not have been thinking, Valian involuntarily closed her eyes, moaning loudly from Roxas' body slamming against hers. The Divine Dividing wielder instinctively wrapped her legs around Roxas' back, locking her ankles together and keeping Roxas inside her at all times, accepting the searing kiss that he leaned down to give her as well.

"Hmm, fuck." Roxas mused, pulling back and smirking at the sight of the flushed face of his young Queen. "I love it when you act like a slut in the bedroom, Valian. Makes you so much hotter."

"Than- AHH~" Valian's reply was interrupted by an incredibly loud moan, due to Roxas' cock brushing up against the ever-elusive g-spot inside her pussy. "th-thank you..."

"You're welcome." Roxas replied, smirking as he pulled back as far as he could go, with him still being locked inside Valian's legs and all. "Now I'd get ready, if I were you."

Valian didn't even have time to understand what Roxas meant by that before her King rammed into her cunt, as fast as he could go, his cock possibly CRASHING against Valian's g-spot as opposed to just brushing up against it.

Roxas' silver-haired Queen let out an earth-shattering scream of pleasure as a similarly earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her body. Clear white femcum squirted from her pussy as Roxas slammed into it again and again, not giving Valian (whose legs began to seize up before unlocking themselves and dropping back onto the bed) even a second to calm down as she came.

"Fuuuck...!" Valian moaned, her hazel eyes rolling, almost of their own accord, in her eye-sockets as Roxas down slightly. "So good- eep!"

Valian felt herself being lifted up, turned around so she was facing Shyelin and Catora, and set down on the bed again, on her hands and knees.

She heard Roxas moving around behind her, felt his pulsating cock rubbing on her twitching pussy, teasing it, before it slowly moved up, away from her pussy, and towards her puckered-up asshole. Valian only knew what was about to happen a couple of seconds before it did.

Once it did, once Roxas' thick, hard cock penetrated her asshole, Valian forwent moans of pleasure and began lightly panting, tingles of immense pleasure flying throughout her body as Roxas' cock continued invading her tightest hole, going further and further in with every passing second. Once Roxas' cock was entirely sheathed in his Queen's backdoor, he let out a dark chuckle before slowly pulling out of Valian's asshole, and thrusting back into her again.

"Look at her." Roxas ordered of Shyelin and Catora. "Look at my hot Queen. She's creamed herself and is still taking my cock up her ass like a fucking champ." To underline the point, he reached out to Valian's shapely ass and delivered a smack to it, causing Valian to whimper from the simultaneous pain and pleasure that Roxas focused into his ass-smacks.

"This could be you." Roxas calmly informed the two tied-up older women, as he began working his way back up to his original thrusting speed, with the sounds of his and Valian's bodies slapping against each other slowly becoming louder and louder. "You could be here, cumming on my cock and knowing nothing but pure fucking pleasure. Sounds sweet, doesn't it?"

Catora struggled against her restraints, trying to say something in reply to Roxas' offer, but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth to the point that it became both unintelligible and inaudible. Shyelin also tried to say something while looking over at her fellow Old Satan descendent, and Roxas chuckled while continuing to thrust into his Queen.

"I thought not." he replied, in a slightly mocking tone. "But oh well. More cock for my sexy Queen here." His hand travelled slowly up Valian's arched back, caressing her smooth, perfect skin, before it came to rest at the back of her head. Roxas then forced Valian's head down, right onto the mattress of the bed, and adjusted his position so he could thrust down into her gorgeous asshole.

Valian's breaths came in short gasps as Roxas continued to pound her ass, his hands snaking around her body and landing on her large breasts once again. Moans then began occurring between her gasps for breath, and Valian's eyes began rolling around in their sockets again, barely able to think beyond how fucking GOOD Roxas' rock-hard fuckstick felt in her tight ass.

"Hmm, fuck." Roxas mused, squeezing Valian's tits. "Always loved these tits. Always loved this ass." he leant down so his body was lying on top of Valian's as he continued to thrust, and he continued dirty-talking his Queen in a low, lustful, domineering voice.

"You've always been one of my best fucking lovers, Valian. I loved screwing you, making you cum again and again, discovering the slut on the inside repeatedly yet always feeling like it's the first time because you're that fucking good. As expected of my Queen."

"Haaahhh…!" Valian replied, her eyes rolling upward. She was in such a sex-fuelled haze that she could barely think straight. In fact, her haze was so strong that she barely registered having orgasmed for the second time, spraying her pussy-juices behind her and onto Roxas' lower chest, yet in spite of all this, Roxas did not cease his thrusts.

In fact, one could say that Roxas' thrusts increased in speed from the aftermath of Valian's orgasm. As those thrusts increased, his cock, just as it did earlier when Valian was sucking him off, began to swell up slightly. It throbbed and enlarged slightly, stretching Valian's asshole just that little bit further to elicit another blissful moan from Roxas' Queen; the silver-haired big-dicked Nephalem didn't even bother giving Valian a verbal warning that he was going to cum, since she probably wouldn't have heard him anyway.

Roxas continued pounding Valian's ass until he finally climaxed, his cock shooting out streams of hot, white cum, painting the inside of his Queen's ass white, filling it up just like he did her mouth a few minutes earlier. For good measure, Roxas continued thrusting into Valian's ass, though his thrusts were slower than the ones that came before he came, making sure that Valian got every last drop of cum out of his cock before he pulled out.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

"Hmm." Roxas smiled, idly stroking Valian's ass, which shook, seemingly of its own accord, due to how filled-up with cum it was. "What a lovely view." He opened a small magic-circle and summoned a butt-plug into his hand from somewhere in the sex-dungeon, and then slowly inserted it into Valian's cum-filled ass, making sure that it was in good and tight, and wouldn't let any of his cum drip onto the bedsheets and ruin them, before he looked up at Shyelin and Catora. "So, how was that? You ready to serve me and my Queen like good little sluts?"

"Hmmf!" was all Catora could say in reply, through the ball-gag in her mouth. She writhed against the ropes that bound her. "HHMMMMFF!"

"What was that?" Roxas, an evil smirk on his face, replied, knowing how horny Catora seemed to be just from her actions alone. He could also tell, just by the look in Shyelin's eyes, that she was starting to see the benefits in acquiescing to the idea of servitude to Valian, and by extension, him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."

"HHMMMFFF!" Catora tried to yell in reply, positively thrashing against her ropes. "HMMMMMMFFFFF!"

"No?" Roxas blinked. "Well, that's a shame. I guess you'll have to stay in there a bit longer while someone else comes down here to have fun with me."

Around half a minute later, during which Roxas teleported Valian back to her bedroom a few floors up from the sex dungeon she sat in, the door to the sex dungeon opened, and to the immense shock of Shyelin Beelzebub and Catora Asmodeus...

Katerea Leviathan, looking as prim and proper as a bespectacled, super-busty Old Satan descendent in a slutty maid outfit could look, walked into the room. She looked around, and noticed her naked King lying on the bondage bed, and inclined her head towards him.

"You asked me to join you down here, Master?" she asked. "Do you need me to... attend, to you?"

"I most certainly do, Katerea." Roxas replied, extending his finger to Katerea and giving her the 'come hither' gesture. "I want to put on as good a show as possible for your new fellow peerage members over there, as they need a little bit of breaking into my Queen's peerage. Same as you, as I'm sure you remember."

A light dusting of pink came over Katerea's face as she approached her King's bed, and got onto it.

"Y-yes, I very much remember, Master." Katerea replied, paying no attention to either Shyelin or Catora. "Now how would you like me to attend to you?"

 **Line Break**

Zorin Blitz's scythe whizzed through the air, far faster than anyone could expect a weapon of that size to travel when wielded by something that wasn't a fucking robot, making its way towards the target that Zorin saw in her dark green eyes: her sparring partner, Kalawarner, who wielded a light-spear in hand.

Kalawarner raised her light-spear to block Zorin's scythe, knocking it out of harm's way, before performing a sweep-kick that caught the muscular woman off-guard, knocking her to the ground as she dropped her scythe.

Kalawarner took full advantage of Zorin's moment of vulnerability, jumping onto her and straddling her body, before, without a second's hesitation, punching her in the face. Zorin let out a scream of pain, and tried to dodge Kalawarner's next punch, but the blue-haired Fallen Angel/Vampire Hybrid saw where Zorin was trying to dodge to, and aimed her punch there, catching Zorin again in the face.

Zorin tried to reach up and push her thumb into Kalawarner's non-robotic eye, but Kalawarner grabbed Zorin's wrist in her robotic right hand, and in one quick gesture, twisted it so hard that a sickening crack could be heard throughout a repurposed version of HYDRA's old Sokovian Research Base, along with another scream of pain from Millennium's First Lieutenant.

"Alright, alright! I yield!" Zorin yelled, and only with those words did Kalawarner stop beating the everloving shit out of her opponent, and get off of her, allowing Zorin to get up and cradle her broken wrist.

"You fucking bitch." she cursed Kalawarner. "I would've had that fight in the goddamn bag if you hadn't cheated and used your fucking-"

"Fight to win or lose and die." Kalawarner cut off Zorin's salt-filled rant, her voice cold and robotic-like. "If you can't accept that, then you know what to do." She summoned another light-spear, and pointed it at the dark-skinned Vampire, who, knowing that Kalawarner was right, bit her tongue and shut up.

Kalawarner then dispelled her light-spear as she and Zorin both heard applause coming from the doorway of the room that they had been sparring in. Both females turned around and saw the Major entering the room, with the Doctor in tow.

"Brilliant! Brilliant!" The Major continued to clap, a wide smile on his face as he looked at both Kalawarner and Zorin. " _Wunderbar! Ausgezeichnet!_ Congratulations on your victory, Kalawarner!"

Kalawarner merely inclined her head to her Sturmbannführer, while Zorin glared at her.

"I come with exciting news." The Major informed his two female commanders, seemingly unconcerned that Zorin's wrist was absolutely fucked. "We found a new pair of individuals to welcome into our ranks a couple of days ago, and the Doctor's been hard at work on them." he turned to his taller second-in-command. "Doctor, please call our newest operatives in so they can be welcomed."

" _Ja_ , Major." The Doctor replied, turning on his heel and walking out of the room and calling out to two individuals who (it could be assumed) were situated right outside.

"Maximoff! Barnes!"

The Doctor then returned to the rom, stepping aside as two male individuals entered the room. One of the males had short, silvery-blonde hair with brown roots and light blue eyes, and wore a blue outfit that looked like it was a mixture of a tracksuit and high-tech body armour.

The other of the two individuals had dark brown hair that hung down to his shoulders, blue eyes, and who wore far more sophisticated attire than the other man. Though one thing that caught the eyes of Kalawarner and Zorin's eyes was the fact that his left arm was entirely comprised of metal, just like Kalawarner's right one.

"Pietro Maximoff and Bucky Barnes." The Major addressed his two newest subbordinates, a grin on his face. "Welcome to Millennium!"

 **And that's chapter thirty-fucking-seven! The Old Satan Faction has been pretty much entirely defeated (their role in Nephalem is over, just like it was in canon), and the two sexy leaders have joined the third sexy FORMER leader in Valian's peerage, but at the cost of the life of one of the best exorcists to ever live. Worth it? I'll let you be the judge of that.**

 **Anyway, alongside that, Isane is jealous of Valian (who has FINALLY got her first lemon of the fic with Roxas. I can't fucking believe I've gone this far without giving Roxas' Queen a lemon) and we finally get a glimpse of Millennium again (their arc is coming, don't you worry), alongside their two newest operatives: Pietro fucking Maximoff and Bucky fucking Barnes. Man, I can't wait to write all these characters' future fights!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please leave a review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback, of any kind. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me (because I'll be happy to answer them), let me know in a review, drop me a PM or hit me up on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

New Isane: 102-59-87

New Valian: 105-59-92

 **Next Time: Vasco's Funeral**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _Jeanne stealed herself for a second, summoned up the courage to take the final couple of steps forward, took those final couple of steps forward, reached out, and knocked a couple of times on the door of Roxas' house._

 **Seeya! *drops unconscious as I'M SO FUCKING TIRED* ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It had been a week since the Old Satan Faction's attack on the Rating Game between Zeoticus Gremory and Raven Branwen. After being taken to a Sitri Medical Facility as fast as a transportation-circle could be created, and after being treated for the injuries they had sustained, they both escaped the possibility of death, much to the relief of the Underworld (especially their respective families).

Zeoticus had been allowed to leave hospital two days after being admitted, though Raven, who had suffered much more grievous injuries than her fellow Clan Heads, was still under the care of the best doctors and nurses under the Sitri Clan's employ.

Speaking of Raven, she was lying in an extremely comfortable bed (by the standards of hospitals, at least), watching a news broadcast on the TV in the room, while munching on the lunch that had been given to her around twenty minutes earlier. Even though she was dressed in nothing but a light blue gown and her underwear (not counting the magical bandages wrapped around her waist, where the wasp created by Shyelin Beelzebub had impaled her), she still managed to look as classy as she usually did.

While she swallowed down the last remnants of the first half of her chicken salad sandwich, she heard a knock on her door, followed by said door opening a second or so later, revealing a young woman with purple hair tied up into an off-centre ponytail, dressed in a regular nurse uniform.

Raven looked up, silently staring at the nurse who had interrupted her lunch.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Lady Raven," the nurse inclined her head to Raven. "But you have a visitor. It's Roxas Gremory."

"Roxas?" Raven blinked, setting down the second half of her sandwich (which she had just picked up). "It's fine, Asuna. Send him in."

Asuna nodded, and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her as Raven reached for the TV remote, and turned the TV off as the door opened again, revealing Roxas, as Asuna had said seconds ago, walking into the room, and shutting the door behind him.

The first thing Raven noticed was that Roxas was dressed in slightly more formal attire than one usually saw him in, consisting of an unbuttoned charcoal suit jacket, a plain black t-shirt, black slim trousers and black shoes.

It was definitely a change, and Raven liked it a lot.

"Hi, Raven." Roxas greeted his former teacher, taking a seat on one of the chairs that were in the room.

"Hey." Raven shifted herself into a more comfortable position, and greeted Roxas in return. "What's the occasion?" she asked, gesturing to Roxas' attire, which Roxas looked down at.

"This?" he shrugged. "It's Vasco's funeral today. I'm on my way there now with Asia and Xenovia: they're just outside. They didn't want to come in."

"I see." Raven replied. "You know, I've been hearing that you took Vasco under your wing as a student of yours. Taught him everything he knew. Made him into one of the strongest Exorcists the world had ever seen once you were done with him."

Roxas nodded, not even considering denying Raven's statement.

"I did." he replied. "It was the right thing to do. He asked for help, I gave him help. It paid off. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Not in the slightest." Raven smirked, sitting up and looking over at Roxas. "Just impressed that one of my students became a teacher in turn, is all."

"What can I say?" Roxas smirked himself, resting his hands behind his head. "I aim to please."

"I'm sure the numerous women you've bedded can attest to that." Raven retorted, without skipping a beat, and provoking a sharp laugh from the Nephalem in front of her. "So, what else has been going on with you?"

"Well, Valian got herself two peerage members." Roxas replied. "In the form of Shyelin and Catora. They were quite happy to accept their roles once I managed to pull out their submissive side. Turns out they were just like Katerea in that regard."

"I guess." Raven nodded, looking down at crumbs of bread on her bedsheets before brushing them away. "You know, before the Civil War, before you were born, I used to be friends with Shyelin. Friends with benefits."

"Really?" Roxas looked up. "Shyelin? What changed?"

"I'm sure you can guess." Raven replied. "After the Great War stopped, and the Underworld was left without leaders, Shyelin joined her fellow Old Satan cunts in trying to take over the Devil race and continue the Great War, which would've resulted in our extinction." Raven then looked up at Roxas, and took a breath.

"I tried to make Shyelin see reason, told her exactly what would happen if she and her ilk were to continue the Great War, but she didn't listen to me." Raven remarked. "So, I left her. Alongside Qrow. Both of us refused to associate with the Beelzebub Clan from then on, and we joined up with the Anti-Satan Faction, led by Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Fianna."

"I see." Roxas replied. "Well, that's interesting. As well as hot. The mental image of you and Shyelin fucking, that is." he added, at Raven's raised eyebrow.

"Well, that girl could do mean things with her tongue, I'll give her that much." she replied. "How are she and Catora adjusting to peerage life?"

"Pretty well, as far as seven days in goes." Roxas replied. "They make good maids, as well as bed-warmers. You are damn right, Shyelin can do mean things with her tongue. Catora's got one of the best asses I've ever fucked, I might add."

"There's the perv I know and tolerate." Raven muttered, rolling her eyes, as Roxas chuckled in agreement.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is." he remarked. "Anyway. How have things been going with you? Apart from being here in hospital, that is."

"Well, Ruby and Yang have joined up with the peerage of the Sitri Heir." Raven replied. "They were in here a few days ago, and they've transferred into Kuoh Academy. You'll probably see them on Monday- since you're a teacher there now, I believe?"

"I am." Roxas replied. Raven nodded, and continued.

"Well, after the Rating Game with Zeoticus, I was planning to become a teacher at that school as well, in order to keep an eye on them, you know?" she informed Roxas, who blinked in surprise. "But I'm sure you can imagine that this" she gestured to herself, "postponed that by quite a while."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "You're coming out of hospital soon, right?"

"In a few days, yeah." Raven replied. "I'll be back to normal before you know it."

"Or the closest thing to what could be called 'normal'." Roxas replied, yawning. "You become a teacher just because of Ruby and Yang, or was there any... other, reason?" he asked, a smile playing about his lips. Raven, however, was not amused.

"Don't push it, Gremory." she retorted, her voice hard. "The fact that you happen to teach at Kuoh Academy has nothing to do with why I'm coming there too. Though I do have to admit..." she looked Roxas up and down. "You certainly are better-looking than the little kid I sparred with, way back when."

"Thank you." Roxas replied, taking out his phone and looking at the time. "Shit, I better get going. See you soon, Raven."

Roxas got up and walked over to Raven, leaning down so the two could share a hug. In spite of her being slightly shakier than she would have been normally (due to her lingering injuries), Raven still hugged her silver-haired student, and let go when he pulled back. The Branwen Clan Head smiled and bade Roxas goodbye when he left the room, shutting the door behind him again.

 **Line Break**

An hour and a half after Roxas (accompanied by Asia and Xenovia) had left the hospital, and arrived at Vasco's old Calabrian farmhouse (which had been left to the Church, as Vasco had intended it to be converted into a home for orphaned children), he, Asia, Xenovia, and twelve other individuals filed out of the home into the garden, where what could be recovered of Vasco's body (as in his upper half. His bottom half had long since been digested by the Demon that had appeared during the OSF's attack, which Roxas later destroyed) was to be buried.

As Vasco's remains, which were wrapped in some white material, was slowly levitated through the garden towards a hole that had been dug for it, Roxas looked around at some of the individuals that were also attending Vasco's funeral.

Gabriel was stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and silently crying. Roxas reached out and wrapped an arm around her, as a gesture of silent comfort. Michael was stood a few paces beside Roxas and Gabriel, looking solemn, with two of his Brave Saints, Pit and Dulio, flanking him.

Dulio Gesualdo, the only 'Joker' of the Brave Saints, was a young man looking to be in his early-twenties, with blond hair and green eyes. Dressed in extravagant-looking priest clothing. He was the possessor of Zenith Tempest, the second-strongest Longinus, which, alongside his great skills in exorcism, made him an immensely powerful opponent. He was someone who Roxas considered to be on his level, in terms of power.

Xenovia and Asia (who were both wearing black dresses) were stood with Irina and Griselda (who were also wearing black dresses), and Roxas also saw Azazel standing with Steve Rodgers and Wanda Maximoff.

Up until nearly two hours ago, Roxas would never have expected Steve to appear at Vasco's funeral, but it was revealed to him (and those in attendance of Vasco's funeral, if they didn't know already) that Steve was the leader of the combat unit of soldiers that Vasco had been placed into during World War 2. Needless to say, that came as a small shock to the silver-haired Nephalem.

Also attending the service were three individuals who Roxas wasn't on as good terms with as he was with everyone else in attendance: Alexander Anderson, Ewald Cristaldi and Enrico Maxwell.

Anderson was a very tall middle-aged-looking man, several inches taller than Roxas, with short, spiky gold hair, blue eyes, heavily-tanned skin and light facial hair, with a large scar on his left cheek. He wore a long, grey trench-coat, round glasses, a large white cassock with blue trim and interior, black pants, boots and shirt, white gloves and a silver cross around his neck.

Ewald Cristaldi was also a middle-aged man (though he looked slightly younger than Anderson), with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in similar priest vestments to that of Dulio's.

Enrico Maxwell was a tall and slender man, a couple of inches taller than Roxas was, and one could see purple garb underneath the black jacket that he wore. He kept his long, silvery-white hair in a ponytail, and his eyes appeared to be violet in colour.

Putting his feelings about the three latter individuals aside (as now wasn't the time to get into a fight with Anderson, one of the strongest Exorcists in the world), Roxas watched Vasco's remains placed into a casket, which was lowered into the ground, where dirt was placed on top of it, completing the burial.

Michael snapped his fingers, and conjured up a headstone where Vasco's body now lay, with words etched into it. It read: "HERE LIES VASCO STRADA, HERO OF THE CHURCH. DIED AT 91 YEARS OLD, REST IN PEACE"

There was silence for a moment, before several people began slowly walking back to the farmhouse a few dozen yards away, as food was being prepared for them there. However, Roxas and Gabriel were among the few that stayed a bit longer.

"It's k-kinda hard to believe that he's gone for good, isn't it?" Gabriel mumbled, while she dried her tears on her sleeve, before looking up at Roxas.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, looking down at the mound of dirt under which Vasco's body lay, before looking into Gabriel's gorgeous face. "I mean, we all knew that he'd go one day, but it doesn't take away from any of the shock when it happened. It just seemed like he'd be one of those things that, well, stayed forever, you know what I mean?"

Gabriel nodded, wiping some more remnants of tears from her eyes before she took a breath, calming herself.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." she replied, releasing Roxas from her one-armed hug (as he did to her) and stepping away. "I'm gonna get something to eat and talk with Michael. Want to come?"

"I'll pass." Roxas replied, looking back at Vasco's grave, at which Anderson, Cristaldi and Maxwell were still standing. "Might come later, though." In spite of his rejection, Gabriel smiled.

"Okay." she replied. "The offer still stands if you change your mind, though."

The strongest female Angel gently pressed her lips against Roxas' for a few seconds, then walked away. As he looked after her, Roxas swore that he could see a blush forming on Gabriel's pretty face as she walked, but didn't call her out on it. Instead, he stayed at Vasco's grave for a few more moments, and then walked back to the farmhouse.

Instead of heading into the house, as he wasn't hungry, Roxas elected to sit on one of the chairs that was outside the house, and check some things on his phone for a few minutes. As he sat silently, he heard the door to Vasco's house opening, and someone walking towards him.

When Roxas sensed that the person walking towards him was right behind him, he turned around to see who it was, and registered that the person was Steve Rodgers, holding one half-eaten sandwich in one hand and holding another one in the other.

"Hey." Steve greeted his fellow SSPCH member, offering the sandwich to him. "I thought you might be hungry."

Roxas regarded Steve silently for a second, before holding his hand out.

"A bit." he replied. "Thanks."

Steve smiled and handed the uneaten sandwich to Roxas, before walking over to one of the other chairs, pulling it closer to Roxas, and taking a seat in it while taking another bite out of his sandwich. The two men sat in silence, eating their sandwiches, before Steve broke the silence.

"You know, I never thought that you'd be the one who taught Vasco what he knew about sword-based combat, Roxas. I figured that he just picked it up from the Church."

"Really?" Roxas replied, looking over at Steve, a smile coming to his face. "Well, I never figured that you'd have been the head of the unit that Vasco joined when he went off to fuck up Hitler's shit in World War 2."

Steve adjusted his position in the chair he sat in.

"Yeah, I guess not." he replied. "Well, you did a good job teaching Vasco. Guy could take down more HYDRA soldiers with a sword than most of my fellow gun-wielding soldiers. He was amazing to watch in the field: practically superhuman, I'd say."

"You'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Roxas replied, his smile growing slightly wider. Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I would." he replied. "Though if what people have said about Vasco's exploits during the time I've been in the ice are true, he was past the point of being superhuman and practically supernatural."

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, you don't say." he replied. "Even at 91, he could even give me a good run for my money in a spar, which is saying a lot."

Steve nodded.

"Mmhmm." he nodded. "Speaking of you, how've you been doing? I don't believe we've spoken since the last SSPCH meeting."

"Well, apart from my second-favourite human to ever live biting the dust," Roxas replied, jerking his head to Vasco's grave (which Anderson, Cristaldi and Maxwell were walking away from, conversing amongst themselves), "I've been pretty good. Got a couple of new weapons, my old girlfriend's been revived, we've made amends, and my Queen has a couple of new peerage members as well. So yeah, things are okay right now. How about you?"

"Fair enough." Steve replied. "And I've been alright. Even if there was a breach on the Hellicarrier a month ago, where an important file on the Hulk was stolen. By a little girl that Natasha called 'Neo'."

"Oh, uh... heheh." Roxas replied, finishing the last of his sandwich and scratching the back of his head. "That was me."

"What?" Steve blinked.

"I was behind that." Roxas replied. "Neo grabbing that file on the Hulk, that is. I ordered her to do that."

Steve opened his mouth to say something (probably something indignant, Roxas guessed), but Roxas spoke before Steve even had the chance to.

"I know what you're gonna say, Steve. Before you chew me out about trust and shit, I just want to say that I needed to have a weapon that could stop Hulk made for myself by someone I know, and I figured that SHIELD would have a file on the big green bastard and ways of taking him down."

Steve closed his mouth, opting to hear Roxas out.

"Under different circumstances, I would've probably asked Slick Rick to lend me the file, rather than had Neo go for it." The silver-haired Nephalem continued. "But given what's going on with Hulk right now, as in no-one knows where the hell he is, I didn't have time to consider the chance of him saying no when Hulk could show up at a second's notice, potentially 10 times more dangerous than he was when anyone last saw him."

Steve looked down, considering what Roxas had said. On one hand, it was true that he was fiercely loyal to the Avengers, and to SHIELD, which he would defend, to the point of laying down his life for them, in an instant if need be, but on the other, what Roxas had said was absolutely true.

There had been no confirmed sightings of the Hulk since the battle of Sokovia, between the Avengers and Ultron, an AI that Tony had created in a misguided attempt to defend the world against potential threats that could arise in the future, nearly two months ago.

No-one knew how he had left (though there were several ways that it could have been done, all of which as unlikely as each other), and no-one knew where he had gone, though a group of SHIELD agents (with Natasha among them) had taken a trip to Nepal as soon as rumours of a sighting of him reached them. However, they were unable to uncover any evidence that Hulk had ever been anywhere close to Nepal.

Steve knew that Fury was beginning to suspect that some supernatural forces had gotten a hold of Hulk, and he was inclined to agree. He looked up at Roxas, who was looking back towards Vasco's grave, a pensive expression on his face.

"Y-yeah." He uttered, as Roxas looked back at him. "I guess you're right, Roxas."

"Of course I am." Roxas replied. "Being around 17 times your age will do that to you, most of the time." Before Steve could even perform the maths required to comprehend what Roxas was saying, he added "Your years in the ice don't count."

Steve didn't reply. He and Roxas both heard the door to the farmhouse opening, and someone else walking out, turning, and coming towards them: Wanda Maximoff.

"Hey, Wanda." Roxas greeted the youngest Avenger, a grin on his face.

"Hi." Wanda smiled back to Roxas, nodding to him before looking at Steve. "Steve, I just got a call from the base. They need us back as soon as possible."

Steve nodded and stood up, as Wanda created a transportation-circle large enough to fit two people in it, something which Roxas raised an eyebrow at.

"Wanda's begun training to become a certified Magician." Steve explained to Roxas, while standing up. "She was recommended to Rosenkreutzer by someone named Imogen Belial. I think she told me that you know each other?"

"We do." Roxas replied. "Though at this point, I think it goes beyond 'knowing each other'." He raised an eyebrow at Wanda. "If you get what I mean, Wanda."

Wanda blushed, as Steve walked over to the transportation-circle.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to these." he muttered, as he stepped into it. "Well, see you when I see you again, Roxas."

"Same to you, Cap." Roxas nodded to Steve, as Wanda activated the transportation-circle, causing herself and Steve to disappear from where they were, leaving Roxas alone.

Just as the sound of Wanda's transportation-circle activating faded away, the door opened again, and Asia and Xenovia came out. Roxas noticed them, and stood up.

"Hey, you two."

"Hello Roxas." Xenovia greeted her King. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but do you know when we'll be leaving?"

"Go whenever you want." Roxas replied, stretching and pulling out his phone to look at it, before placing it on the chair he was sat on, and snapping his fingers.

The semi-formal attire that Roxas had on was magically replaced with a more casual outfit, consisting of a grey jacket over a red tank top, and faded black jeans.

"I've got something else that needs doing today, anyway." Roxas added to his Knight and one of his Pawns, as he picked up his phone again. "See you when I come back to the house. Which will probably be around a few hours."

Roxas then waved to Asia and Xenovia, and disappeared in a transportation-circle of his own creation, coming out a couple of seconds later outside a large-looking house, on a street in Kyoto, Japan.

Several Youkai (mostly Nekomata) could be seen walking around, but Roxas paid them no mind as he walked towards the house that he had just appeared out of, and knocked on the door.

Roxas calmly waited, checking his phone again, for fifteen seconds, at the end of which the door opened, revealing Kali Belladonna, dressed in a yukata-style shirt and matching skirt. She smiled at the sight of Roxas standing in front of her.

"Hi, Roxas." she greeted the Nephalem. "You doing alright?"

"I'm good, Kali." Roxas replied. "You know why I'm here."

"That I do." Kali replied, stepping back and gesturing into the house. "Please, come in."

Roxas obeyed, and entered Kali's house, before Kali shut the door behind him.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, on the middle of three Zeppelin airships that currently housed the bulk of Millennium's forces, which was flying slowly towards the island of the United Kingdom, the Major was stood in a conference room-type area, addressing his eight chief subordinates: The Doctor, The Captain, Rip van Winkle, Zorin Blitz, Schrödinger, Kalawarner, Pietro Maximoff and Bucky Barnes. All of them, sans The Doctor and Schrödinger, were stood in front of the Major in a line: Doctor and Schrödinger were stood on either side of the Major, yet slightly behind him.

Rip van Winkle, who was standing between the Captain and Zorin Blitz, was a tall, lanky young woman who appeared to be in her early-twenties. She had glowing blue eyes, freckled cheeks, and long, blue-tinted black hair that reached down to her knees. A few bangs stood up from her head, including a particularly long lock of hair that ended in a curl. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue-purple suit, a dark pink dress shirt, green tie and black shoes.

She also wore glasses and white gloves, and carried a musket in one hand. She also wore a large silver Swastika pendant, as though standing in the company of, and being in subordination to, one of the only Nazis left alive didn't make her enough of a Nazi.

" _Achtung_!" the Major called his most powerful commanders to attention. "It's time to hear who will have the privilege of sieging the three capital cities of the Former Grand Alliance, so silence! _Schweigen_!"

And there was silence.

"Thank you." The Major spoke, his voice softer. "Now, let's get started. Winkle!"

Rip van Winkle looked up from an inspection of her musket.

"According to our radar, there is a ship just off the coast of England, which we are approaching. Once we are over it, you will take 50 of our Fallen Angel/Vampire forces, and seize the vessel."

"Understood, Major." Van Winkle replied, inclining her head to the Major, who turned to Zorin and Pietro.

"Blitz and Maximoff! You will transport yourselves over to one of the other Zeppelins in our fleet, and use it to storm the Hellsing Manor. 100 of our forces will accompany you, and I don't want to see any sign that it was ever there in the first place once you're done with it. Am I clear?"

"Transparently, Major." Zorin replied, while Pietro nodded, a grin on his face.

"Good." the Major smiled, before turning to the Fallen Angel/Vampire Hybrid Kalawarner. "Kalawarner!"

Kalawarner silently looked at the Major, showing that she was listening.

"The storming of Washington D.C. will take far more forces than the storming of Hellsing Manor and the ship we are approaching. I have already dispatched 350 of our forces to the city, and they are currently situated in underground bunkers, waiting for my word to begin the attack. You will oversee them. I'm also giving you the go-ahead to use the green serum that the Doctor has been working on, which will be provided to you once this meeting is adjourned. Any questions?"

"Yes, Major." Kalawarner replied, stepping forward. Her voice was still as cold and robotic as it had always been. "What if the Avengers show up?"

"Ah, yes." the Major closed his eyes. "The Avengers. If they appear, which they likely will, you have free reign to slaughter the lot of them, except for one Captain America, as Doctor here would like to study the effects that the serum running through his veins has on his body, and one Tony Stark. His skills in invention are second to none, and would be incredibly useful to us."

"Understood." Kalawarner replied, stepping back into line and bowing her head, while the Major moved onto addressing the next person in line.

"Barnes! You will be the one to storm Moscow. Similarly to Washington D.C, 1000 of our forces have already been dispatched to the city, and similarly, again, to D.C, they are hiding out and waiting for my order to..." the Major gave a chuckle. "Bring them hell."

The Winter Soldier said, and did, nothing.

"Anyway, ahem." The Major cleared his throat. "When the attack begins, you will supervise it. I have high hopes for you Barnes, as you're by far the best thing we found from the remnants of HYDRA, and that's including the weapons we found when we stormed their former base six months ago."

The Winter Soldier, again, neither said or did anything.

"And, one more thing." The Major concluded his little spiel to Bucky. "Going along with my words to Kalawarner, if the Avengers, including Steve Rodgers, are to appear, his location will be reported to me, and I will move you to his location, so you are to take him in. I've heard about your previous encounters, and believe that using you against him will be the best way to bring him in, and I want him alive."

Bucky nodded, but did not speak.

"Captain!" The Major then addressed the werewolf in the room. "When Alucard arrives in London, you will take action and confront the Vampire. Do not worry yourself with supervising the 500 of our forces that will attack London, we already have an inside informant who will oversee them."

The Captain gave a sort of mixture between a grunt and a growl, and nodded.

"Well, that's all I have to say for you!" The Major jubilantly waved his six combat-oriented commanders away. "Dismissed!"

The six individuals (one Werewolf, four Vampires and one Fallen Angel/Vampire Hybrid) all left, as the Major sighed contentedly, his eyes closed, and turned to The Doctor and Schrödinger.

"Doctor, Warrant Officer," the Major chuckled, before opening his eyes. "The greatest night of war in mankind's history draws near."

 **Line Break**

"Alright, Roxas." Kali, who was sat on a chair in her living room, sipping from a cup of tea, and watching Roxas, who was stood up next to her. "Try to create a clone of yourself, then get it to do something for you. I'll step in and help you out if you have difficulty doing it, okay?"

"Okay." Roxas replied, putting down his cup of tea, taking a breath and holding one of his hands out. "Thanks."

Doing his best to remember the tips Kali gave him the last time he visited Kyoto (which was a couple of days after he reconciled with Elsha), Roxas focused on his life energy, and trying to bring it to life in the form of an illusion of himself: a common Youjutsu spell.

It took him a moment to fully finish the illusion, but once it was done, it was done well. From where Kali was sitting, and if she didn't know that Roxas had just created the second version of himself, she wouldn't have been able to tell the two Roxas' apart, on appearances alone.

Still holding out his hand, Roxas began to outstretch his other hand, which began to glow with silver energy: his Power of Twilight. Focusing his Power of Twilight onto the illusion of himself, both Roxas and Kali saw before their eyes that the illusion began to become more... solid. And after another moment, it was done: Roxas had created a clone of himself.

Kali smiled at her student, and looked over the clone of Roxas that had just been created. By the standards of someone who had just had two lessons so far in manipulating their own life-force (or life-energy, or chi, or aura, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it), and combining said life-force with other energies that came to them naturally as a result of what they were, it was a pretty good clone.

It didn't look like it was about to fall apart, which was a definite plus. Roxas had also remembered to include clothes on the illusion-turned-clone of him this time around (last time Roxas had created a clone of himself, he had forgotten to include that detail, which left Kali with a front-row seat to the sight of a naked version of Roxas, which she liked a lot (even in spite of having a wife)).

However, when seen side-by-side with the real Roxas, Kali could tell that the clone of Roxas was just that: a clone. And a rookie-created one, at that. It stood as still as a stone, not moving even a nanometre from where he was, rather than the small movements you would see on any proper being's body (such as the movements that came with breathing). It also seemed to pulsate slightly with Roxas' Twilight energy.

But those were all small things that Kali planned on teaching Roxas to do later. For now, the fact remained that he'd managed to create a clone of himself.

"Alright, good." Kali complimented Roxas. "Now, how about you give it an order to do something. Doesn't have to be verbal, just tell the clone to perform an action, and hopefully it'll do it."

"Right." Roxas replied, looking back at the clone. There was silence for a few seconds before the clone began to walk towards the kitchen. Kali noted that the clone's movements seemed incredibly stiff and robotic. Another little thing that they would have to work on in the future.

"What did you tell it to do?" Kali asked of Roxas, setting her teacup down on the arm of her chair.

"Get a book off the kitchen table." Roxas replied. "I saw one in there when you were making tea for us. Think it was called 'Ninjas of Love' or something?" Kali nodded.

"Fair enough." she replied. "Nice and simple." a small blush then came over her face, which Roxas noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kali replied, as she saw the clone of Roxas returning, with the book in hand. "It's just... can I have the book? Blake won't let me read it, and I haven't had the time to go out and buy a copy for myself."

"Sure." Roxas replied, taking the book from the clone of himself after it was handed to him, then handed it to Kali. "Knock yourself out. Or rub yourself out, I don't know."

"I will." Kali replied, placing the book down just beside her cup of tea, before standing up. Her cat-ears twitched slightly. "But that aside, I'm happy that you didn't forget what I taught you immediately after the first lesson we had."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't." Roxas replied. "Pretty sure I still suck in comparison to clones created by more experienced beings."

"Bluntly? Yes, you do." Kali replied. Then, to Roxas' surprise, Kali began to fade away in a sort of dark-yellowish smoke, before his eyes, which widened as he stepped forward.

"What the hell?" he muttered, as Kali fully faded away (as did the clone of himself that he had created, he was so surprised). "Kali?"

"Although..." Kali's voice then came from directly behind Roxas. The silver-haired Nephalem whipped around, and saw Kali standing a couple of paces behind him, wearing a translucent nightgown and... nothing else, it seemed. "That doesn't mean you can't improve, of course."

Roxas was too busy taking in the sight of Kali's bare nipples and pussy through the gown (which was, needless to say, extremely pleasing to his eyes) to immediately reply to what she had said. Shaking his head slightly, he looked up at Kali, who was giving him a cat-like smirk.

"Like what you see, Roxas?" Kali asked. "My eyes are up here, by the way."

"You try to find a straight guy that doesn't like a MILF-neko standing damn near naked in front of him." Roxas replied. "But anyway, how-?"

"It was a clone of Kali, genius." a new voice replied, and another woman appeared through a door off to the right.

The woman had orange eyes, a dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. She had a pair of on the top of her head, coloured orange, and her body seemed to be adorned with numerous tattoos that resembled tiger stripes. She wore two earrings on her left cat-ear, and a small jewel on her forehead. She was just as scantily-dressed as Kali was... perhaps even more so, as what she wore amounted to a bra, pair of panties and pair of stockings that looked to be made of leather, as well as heeled boots that were also made of leather.

"Be nice, Sienna." Kali gently chided the newly-introduced Sienna, before looking over at Roxas. "But she's right. That was a clone of me that I created to start the lesson with you, Roxas. We were busy doing something that... overran, slightly, so I hope you can forgive me."

"Y-yeah, I guess I can." Roxas replied, feeling his boner (which was beginning to stir) grow rapidly at the thought of Kali and the other woman (whose name he guessed was Sienna), having sex. His boner grew still further at the thought of being in the middle of such a session. "Anyway, who's the other woman?"

"Sienna Khan." Kali replied. "My wife. And top."

"Nice." Roxas muttered to himself, looking Sienna up and down. Sienna noticed, and narrowed her eyes at Roxas as Kali started talking again.

"Anyway, shall we continue with the lesson?" she asked, as Sienna left, muttering something about needing a shower.

"Sure." Roxas replied, taking a breath and preparing to create another clone of himself, as Kali sat down in the chair that her clone had been sat in just a few seconds ago.

 **Line Break**

She had finally made it.

After several weeks of being chased across Europe by people that she wanted nothing to do with, Jeanne had made it to Greece. Or more specifically, the area of Greece that she knew that the man she wanted to get to, Roxas Gremory, resided, the region of East Attica.

Located in the quiet seaside village of Grammatiko, the house that Roxas was said to have inhabited (thanks to the word of some of the locals that she had talked to) was less a house, and more one of those enormous holiday villas that Jeanne remembered reading about in magazines that her former host's parents owned.

Taking a breath to calm herself, Jeanne walked up the hill that Roxas' villa was located on, marvelling at how pristene the place looked, and just how picturesque the whole surrounding area seemed to be.

Once she reached the door to Roxas' villa, she muttered a quick prayer to God, and knocked on the door, before stepping back and waiting. She fidgeted nervously as a moment passed, but looked up as the door was opened up, and a girl stood in the doorway: she was blonde, same as her, slightly shorter than Jeanne in height.

She looked to be a couple of years younger than her as well. If Jeanne had to guess, she would have pinned the girl's age to be around 17, 16 at the youngest. The girl smiled as she looked up at Jeanne.

"Oh, hello!" the girl greeted Jeanne. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes." Jeanne replied, looking left and right before speaking again. "Is... is Roxas Gremory in?"

The girl blinked, looking slightly confused.

"N-no, he isn't." the girl replied. "He said he'd be gone a few hours after the funeral. And it's been a few hours, so I hope he's back soon." she looked back at Jeanne, slight caution on her face. "Do you need him for something?"

"You could say." Jeanne replied. "I need to speak with him about something."

"Who're you talking to, Asia?" another female voice came from inside the house, and a blue-haired girl with brown eyes came to the door as well. "Who's this?"

"I don't know, Xenovia." Asia replied. "She just... showed up a couple of minutes ago, asking to speak with Roxas."

"Hmm." Xenovia replied, looking at Jeanne. Her brown eyes met Jeanne's light purple ones, before looking her general person up and down. After a few seconds, she stepped back, and Asia did the same.

"Well, come in." Xenovia calmly offered to Jeanne. "I'll call Roxas. Asia, you get her something to drink if that's what she wants." She then left, as Jeanne cautiously stepped into the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Asia asked of Jeanne, who swallowed, as her throat was dry.

"Y-yes please." she replied, sitting down on one of the couches offered to her as Asia walked into a kitchen area that Jeanne could see, and poured her a glass of water.

As Asia came back, glass in hand, Jeanne took a breath. She was in the home of Roxas Gremory, the very guy that she wanted to talk to. All she had to do...

Was wait.

 **And that's the thirty-eighth chapter of Nephalem of Gremory! Vasco has finally been laid to rest, and Roxas and Steve have pretty much entirely made up (even if I doubt Steve approves very much of the idea of Roxas having ordered the theft of the file on Hulk (see Chapter 33)), he's getting lessons from Kali Belladonna, aka HOTTEST CAT MOM, Jeanne d'Arc has arrived at his home, and, well, as the Major said, the time of Millennium making their move draws ever-closer.**

 **Regarding Kali, even if she's married to Sienna, I think more people would be surprised than not if she WASN'T in Roxas' harem. I mean my description of her says it all: HOTTEST. CAT. MOM. What's not to love (apart from possibly the fact that she's from RWBY, but if that's the case for you, then you got more problems than I care to get into here)? And as for Sienna...? Well, you'll just have to wait and see if things get kinky between her and Roxas.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please leave a review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback, of any kind. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me (because I'll be happy to answer them), let me know in a review, drop me a PM or hit me up on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Rip Van Winkle: 87-54-86

Sienna Khan: 89-56-93

 **Next Time: Roxas Meets Jeanne, Rias' Peerage Training**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _I- I need to do this!" Isane cried, dashing at Elsha and throwing two punches and a kick. "It's the only way I can impress him; get him to notice me!"_

 **Seeya!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Alright, I think we'll leave it there for today, Roxas." Kali remarked, a smile on her face as she sipped on a new cup of tea and watched her silver-haired student, who was sweating from the concentration that it took to get the clone of himself to summon a sword made of the Power of Twilight (which looked like it was flickering, as if it was about to fall apart at any second). "You've done well for our second lesson."

"Th-thanks." the real Roxas took a breath and relaxed himself, as both clone and Twilight-sword faded away before his and Kali's eyes. "Shit's difficult, but I think I'm beginning to get the hang of it."

"You certainly look like you are." Kali replied. "I'm impressed. The first few times you try to create a clone and make it do stuff are always the hardest. Soon enough, it'll become second-nature to you, just like your skills with the sword I've seen and heard so much of." She smirked as Roxas looked over at her, wiping the sweat from his face.

"You know, I get the feeling that you're referring to more than one type of sword, Kali." Roxas remarked, as he heard his phone ringing (with his ringtone being the song 'The Number of the Beast' by Iron Maiden).

"Maybe~" Kali replied, licking her lips when Roxas turned around, bent down and picked his phone up.

"Hello?" Roxas spoke, after answering his phone. "Oh, hey Xenovia… alright… she look like the Jeanne from Roygun's peerage? Or is it someone else? …Ahh… oh yeah? …Okay. I'll be back soon. Give me, like, five minutes, I'll be back soon. See you." he then hung up.

"How convenient." Kali remarked. "That you get a call that requires you to leave, just as we wrap up our lesson."

"Yeah, real convenient." Roxas replied, putting his phone into his pocket and stretching. "Anyway, see you later, Kali."

"Later." Kali gave her student a little wave as he opened a transportation-circle for himself, stepped into it, and disappeared from her home, just as Sienna Khan came back into the living room, clad in literally nothing except a white towel, which was wrapped tightly around her naked form.

"So, he's gone?" the dark-skinned Nekomata asked, shaking her damp hair. "How did he do?"

"Pretty well, actually." Kali replied, downing the rest of her tea before standing up and stretching. "I'm sure Roxas will be able to create fully-functioning clones that are indistinguishable from the original, soon enough."

"Fair enough." Sienna replied, stretching herself. "Anyway, I'm going to meet with Lady Yasaka. Don't do anything I wouldn't do until I get back."

"Say hello to Kunou for me." Kali replied. "If you see her, that is." Sienna simply nodded in reply as she turned around, and walked back through the door she came through originally. Kali could hear the sounds of stairs being stepped on as Sienna made her way upstairs, and the sound of a transportation-circle activating as Kali's wife left.

 **Line Break**

The transportation from the middle of the hidden supernatural region of Kyoto (which, incidentally, was about three times the size of the Kyoto that could be accessed by regular humans), to the coasts of Greece was instantaneous, which Roxas was all too thankful for as he landed just outside his home, and strode through the door into the residence.

Asia, Xenovia, Valian, Venelana and another blonde girl (whom Roxas assumed was the 'Jeanne' that Xenovia had told him about over the phone) were sat on the sofas, with the former four women looking at the latter girl, who looked slightly awkward at the sight of four pairs of eyes focused on her.

Asia and Xenovia instantly stood up at the sight of Roxas walking through the door, with Valian standing up after a second's hesitation. Roxas chuckled at the sight, and raised a hand.

"Hey, no need to greet me like a damn gangster boss." the silver-haired Nephalem chuckled. "I'm not Al Capone or Michael Corleone."

"And thank Heaven, Hell and everything in-between for that." Venelana replied, as she adjusted her position on the sofa. "How was your lesson with Kali, Roxas?" she asked of her grandson and boss.

"It was alright." Roxas replied, walking towards the sofas as Asia, Xenovia and Valian retook their seats, and sat down beside Venelana, facing the girl that he assumed to be 'Jeanne'. "So… You this 'Jeanne', I've heard about from Xenovia?" he chuckled. "You're definitely not the Jeanne I know."

"Y-y-yes." Jeanne replied, her eyes flickering nervously in comparison to Roxas, who looked calm and at-ease. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jeanne, the..." she took a breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"...the reincarnation of Joan of Arc."

Jeanne resisted the urge to cringe in fear, with difficulty, as Roxas, Asia, Xenovia, Valian and Venelana processed what she had said. Their reactions were simultaneous, as well as varied.

The calm smirk on Roxas' face faded slightly, and his crimson eyes seemed to harden as he looked at Jeanne.

Asia and Xenovia both jumped, looked at each other, then at Jeanne, their mouths open.

Valian simply raised one silver eyebrow, and folded her arms as she looked at Jeanne, the expression on her face the same as her King, and first cousin once removed.

Venelana's eyes narrowed, as she looked at Jeanne with slight suspicion, and the beginnings of mistrust, on her face.

"Reincarnation?" Roxas repeated. "First time I've heard of something like that. Gotta admit, the topic of reincarnation isn't my area of expertise, so I wouldn't even know if someone was a reincarnation of someone else."

"How can you be sure that you're a reincarnation, though?" Venelana asked, leaning forward as her brow furrowed. "All sorts of people have claimed to be the reincarnation of some famous figure, and not many have had any kind of evidence to them."

"I-I'm not lying!" Jeanne squeaked, seeming to shrink backwards. "I'm telling the truth?"

"You sure?" Roxas replied. "Is there any way that you can prove that you're a reincarnation? That you were Joan of Arc in a past life?"

["I think I can answer that."] the voice of Albion piped up, as the two wings that Valian's Sacred Gear took the form of, unfurled themselves. ["You. Claimed-reincarnation of Joan of Arc. Your life-energy feels... different, to other humans I've met."]

"It does?" Roxas, Valian and Venelana all replied, in unison.

["Yeah."] Albion replied. ["It's almost like... I'm not quite sure how to put this... the souls of two beings rolled into one. But they aren't equal."]

"What do you mean by that?" Valian asked.

["I mean, Valian, that one of the two souls seem to have dominion over the other."] Albion replied. ["Like one of the souls absorbed the other into itself. If the girl over there is telling the truth, then the only explanation I can come up with is that she was someone else, but the soul of Joan of Arc overtook the soul of the person she used to be-"]

"Y-yes, that's exactly what happened!" Jeanne cut across Albion, insistently. "It happened nearly three months ago!" she then took a breath to calm herself down slightly, and continued. "I remember the soul of my former body fighting to try and... well... keep me out. For around two weeks. It almost- it almost killed her, but my soul managed to win, and, uhh, here I am." she finished, raising her hands in a 'ta-dah!' gesture, though it came off as more awkward than any potential attempt to show off.

["...Well. That lines up with what I was going to say."] Albion replied, slightly miffed that Jeanne had interrupted him, but mostly proud that what he had guessed had turned out to be correct. ["I don't know about any of you-"] he remarked, and Roxas could tell that he was talking to his host, Asia, Xenovia, Roxas himself, and Venelana. ["-but I'd quite like to hear the girl out."]

"Same." Roxas replied, looking to Valian's Sacred Gear-wings, and then back at Jeanne. "So anyway, Jeanne, I heard from Xenovia that you wanted to meet and talk to me, that right?"

Jeanne nodded.

"Well, then." Roxas replied, stretching. "I'd like to know why."

Jeanne nodded again, and fidgeted slightly in her seat, before taking another breath.

"Alright, sure." she said. "Well, just over two weeks ago, around the time I'd gotten used to being, uhh, like this-" she gestured to herself again. "-I got a visit from a black-haired Asian-looking man."

"Mmhmm." Roxas replied. "This guy important? Any defining features to him beyond being Asian?"

"Yeah." Jeanne nodded. "He carried a spear, I definitely remember that about him."

"Right." Roxas replied. "Kind weird, but oh well. Continue."

"The man asked me to come with him." Jeanne continued to talk, her voice far steadier than it was when she first started speaking to Roxas. "Wanted me to travel with him to Kyoto. I didn't want to go, and I got a bad feeling about him as soon as I laid eyes on him, so I turned him down and he left. He looked really pissed-off about it, though. Like he expected me to say yes."

Asia and Xenovia seemed to have gotten over the shock of seeing the reincarnation of Joan of Fucking Arc in their King's home, and were listening to her story intently, as were Roxas, Valian and Venelana.

"And that was that, until a week after I met that man." Jeanne suddenly became very interested in the hem of her dress, and looked intensely at it as she kept talking. "Until two people came to my home and tried to force me to come with them, saying that it was for the man that came for me before." she took a breath, and continued. "I had to escape my home in Marseille while my-" she stopped herself, swallowing. "I mean, my former self's parents, tried to keep them back."

"They sound like good people." Roxas replied, his voice gentle. "The parents, I mean. Not the guys who came for you. They sound like total pricks. You recall anything about them?"

"Yes." Jeanne replied. "I remember them like they came for me yesterday. One of them was a young-looking man, with grey hair, and the other one was a woman. She had purple hair. I also heard the woman addressing the guy as Heracles, but I didn't catch her name."

"Mmhmm." Roxas nodded, momentarily thinking that Achilles would be amused to hear that another descendent of a Greek hero existed in the same generation as him. "They say anything beyond that, or were they the quiet types?"

"N-no, they spoke." Jeanne replied. "They mentioned the man who had come for me a week before them. The guy was calling him his Master, while the woman just referred to him by a name."

"With that name being...?" Roxas leaned forward, curious on hearing the name of this man.

"Cao Cao." Jeanne replied. "Why?"

Roxas leaned back, and had to take a few breaths of his own. He then turned around, and looked up at Valian.

"Hey, Val?" he asked, in a whisper. "Get in contact with Dr. Strange once we're done here, and tell him we've got a lead on that little shit Bergin."

"Will do." Valian replied, as Roxas turned back to Jeanne, taking another breath.

"Alright, so two people working for, or at least with, Cao Cao, came after you, and you escaped your house. Mine continuing?"

"R-right." Jeanne replied. "Well, I'd been running from Heracles and the woman for a few days, and I think I'd made it into Italy by that point. But anyway, around that time, I began hearing a guiding voice inside my head."

Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"This guiding voice say anything specific?" the silver-haired Nephalem asked. "Or was it just the regular 'don't give up, you'll be just fine, I work in mysterious and probably counter-intuitive ways' stuff that you hear people thinking they heard?"

"Uh... no." Jeanne replied. "It was... talking about you, actually, Roxas. It was telling me to come to you."

…

"Eh?" Roxas blinked. That DEFINITELY wasn't what he expected to hear. But one thing was for certain: it cleared up why Jeanne was coming to him specifically. "To me?"

"Yes." Jeanne replied. "The voice said that you'd be able to help me. I'm certain that it was God guiding me to you. He..." Jeanne's face then began to go slightly pink. "He also mentioned that you were the husband of his... his d-daughter, Palutena, right?"

"I am." Roxas replied. He felt the beginnings of scepticism of Jeanne's story settling in as soon as she began chalking the 'voice' inside her head up to God. It was KNOWN FACT that God, as in the Biblical God, as in Yahweh, was deceased, as He had disappeared in a final, climactic battle with the Four Old Satans (Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus), and since He hadn't returned to rule Heaven, the only logical conclusion that one could come to is that He had to have been killed.

The same could also be said for the Four Old Satans.

However, he was also flattered at the fact that Jeanne had the amount faith in some voice inside her head to travel across multiple countries, just to come to him. True or not, that took faith of the highest order, and Roxas had to respect the girl for that.

'Maybe she received a mental message through Heaven's system,' Roxas thought. 'Through Michael, as opposed to Palutena's dead divine daddy. Given that Michael IS God now, for all intents and purposes, Jeanne wouldn't exactly be wrong in saying that the message she got was from God.'

Shoving his internal musings aside and resolving to ask Michael later, the next time he got the chance, Roxas looked over to Jeanne, who looked like she was about to cry.

"P-Please, Roxas..." Jeanne mumbled. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm sure that Cao Cao is up to something really bad in Kyoto, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got forced into it in any way!" she then dropped off the sofa, and sank to her knees in front of Roxas (who found himself feeling a pang of sympathy for her, yet simultaneously forcing down the temptation to laugh). "Please, Roxas-"

"Okay!" Roxas replied, placing a hand on his forehead and sighing. "I've heard enough." he then slid off the sofa, and bent down so he and Jeanne were on a level. "I'll let you stay for a while, if that's what you want, Jeanne. You're safe with me, I promise." Jeanne looked up, and after seeing a look on Roxas' face, telling her that he meant every word of what he said, she actually began to tear up.

"Oh, thank you Roxas! Thank you!" Jeanne cried, throwing her arms around the silver-haired Nephalem in a tight hug. Roxas, after getting over the momentary shock that a human could hug so hard, temporarily hugged Jeanne back, before standing up and pulling her to her feet with him.

"Hey, no problem." he replied, before turning to Valian as Jeanne let go of him. "Remember what I said about getting in contact with Dr. Strange, Val?"

"Way ahead of you, Roxas." Valian replied, pulling her phone out of her pocket and unlocking it as she walked towards the stairs that led to the upper floors of Roxas' villa. "Oh. Hey Palutena."

Roxas looked over, and smiled at the sight of his wife (who now had a small, yet no less noticeable, baby bump on her belly) walking backwards into the room, while looking at Valian.

"Hi, Valian." Palutena greeted Valian as she walked up the stairs, and turned around to see Roxas, Venelana, Asia, Xenovia and Jeanne in the living room. "Hey, Roxas. Who's the girl with you."

"New houseguest." Roxas replied. "May or may not be temporary, depending on future events. Jeanne, this is Palutena, my wife. Or the main one out of the three that I currently have." Palutena smiled, and gave a friendly wave to Jeanne, whose mouth dropped open at the sight of Palutena Yahweh, daughter of the Biblical God, in the flesh. Her young mind short-circuited, and she did pretty much the only thing that such a devout believer in God could do when faced with physical confirmation that the God that she had believed in all throughout both of her lives had, indeed, fucked. And borne a daughter, at that.

She fainted.

"Oops." Roxas blinked, and magically summoned a large mattress underneath where Jeanne fell, which she landed upon without issue. "Guess I should've warned her."

"Yea, you should've." Palutena replied, an amused smile on her face as she walked over to the couch that Jeanne had been sitting on only a minute or so ago, and waved her hand to turn on the TV via magic. Just as she did that, the door opened to reveal Esdeath and Akeno walking through the door. Akeno's clothes were slightly torn, revealing more skin than her clothing choices usually did, while Esdeath had several spots of blood on her face and clothes. Roxas turned around to his second Rook and first Bishop, and grinned at the sight of them.

"Hey." he greeted the pair of sadists. "I assume you took care of that Stray Devil?"

"Of course." Akeno replied. "Es and I made sure to make him scream before we put him out of his misery~"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the grin on Esdeath's face, confirming Akeno's statement.

"Yeah, you would." he muttered. "Anyway, hate to burden you after a mission, but can one of you take this girl-" he bent down and picked up the unconscious Jeanne, as easily as if she were made of feathers, rather than flesh and bone. "Then find Shyelin, Katerea of Catora, and get them to set up a bedroom for her?"

"I'll do it." Esdeath replied, immediately stepping forward and allowing Roxas to gently deposit Jeanne in her arms. "Anything else you want done, my love?"

"Not from you, Es." Roxas replied. "You can chill out for the rest of the day if that's what you want. Though you might wanna clean yourself up, though."

Roxas' bluenette Rook nodded, turned around and walked towards the stairs that Valian had gone up a few moments earlier, smiling when Roxas gave her a light slap on the butt as she left. Once she was gone, Venelana stood up.

"You want me to find some clothes for Jeanne, other than what she was wearing, Roxas?" she asked.

"Please do." Roxas replied. "Buy some for her, if it's needed. I'll foot the bill." Venelana nodded, and left, while Xenovia and Asia walked off, with Roxas catching something about seeing if Jeanne had woken up in their conversation, while he flopped down onto the sofa and allowed Palutena to wrap one arm around him.

"So, Roxas." Palutena addressed her husband, while she adjusted her position slightly. "What was with the girl that fainted in your arms? I know you're handsome, but I don't recall seeing anyone fainting in your presence. Unless they were a major fangirl, like proper-maniac-fangirl."

Roxas chuckled, and calmly recounted the events of the conversation that he'd had with Jeanne, and his agreement to allow her to live in his home for a while, while Palutena silently listened, while paying minimal attention to the TV show that she had switched to. Once her husband was done recounting the meeting of before, the greenette deity gave a small giggle.

"Just like you to let a good-looking girl live with you." she remarked. "First Akasha and Penemue, then Valian and Akeno, now pretty much all of your peerage, and now Jeanne. Not to mention most of Rias' peerage, even if it's only temporary. And Venelana, too."

"Not a problem, is it?" Roxas asked, allowing Palutena to rest her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I mean, the house still has plenty of space, but if anyone wants to move out and get their own place, I'm not gonna stop them. Hell, I'll help them if they want-"

"That's not what I meant." Palutena replied, patiently. "But that's true, too. And it's not a problem with me if you have so many women living here- I mean, I love the company." she added, suppressing a yawn. "But I can't help but feel that you had other things in mind, besides protecting Jeanne from Cao Cao, when you allowed her to stay here."

"I won't deny that stuff like that crossed my mind." Roxas replied. "And if Jeanne ends up wanting it, I'll give it to her. No victim, no crime, right?"

"Right." Palutena replied, closing her eyes and giving a small sigh of contentment as Roxas' hand found its way to the bump in her belly, and casually rubbed it. "Hmm. That feels good."

"I'm sure it does." Roxas replied. "You been feeling okay, by the way?"

"Yeah." Palutena replied, yawning. "I'm fine right now, at least. Just been feeling more tired than normal as of late. And my head's been hurting a bit in the mornings, but nothing too horrible. They go away after a few minutes, and I feel okay."

"Alright." Roxas smiled, leaning down to press his lips against Palutena's. "Let me know as soon as anything becomes too much for you to handle, okay?"

"Hmm." Palutena hummed. "I will. Don't worry."

"Good." Roxas nodded with a smile, as Valian came back, a neutral expression on her face as she carried her phone, which Roxas noticed. "Hey, Val. You talked to our resident Sorcerer Supreme?"

"I have." Valian replied. "He's promised to pass it on to Sun Wukong, and to Kali." Roxas nodded, and stood up.

"Cool." he replied. "Anyway, I think it's time for the training session that Rias' peerage usually has, right?"

"I'd say so." Valian remarked, stretching. "Want me to call the usual suspects?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "But Elsha, instead of Asia, this time around. Tell them to meet me outside the time-chamber."

"Got it." Valian nodded in reply, as she left again, while Roxas walked over to Palutena.

"You up for a little faux-Rating Game-overseeing, Palutena?" he asked, extending a hand to her in case she needed it to pull herself up.

"Yeah, I am." Palutena replied, reaching out and taking Roxas' hand, allowing her husband to pull her up and into his arms, in which he held her for a second before letting her go. "Let's go." Husband and wife then headed downstairs to the time-dilation chamber underneath Roxas' house together.

 **Line Break**

Barely five minutes later, all the people that Roxas had asked to come down to the time-dilation chamber were there. Roxas himself, Valian, the 'usual suspects' (who consisted of Kuroka, Akeno and Xenovia), Elsha, Rias, her peerage, and Palutena. Palutena's signature staff was propped up against a wall in the room, while Palutena herself had one hand outstretched against the door to the time-dilation chamber, and had her eyes closed as she generated a battlefield inside the chamber, which was large to the point that twelve supernatural individuals, who varied greatly in strength and power level, could fight on without much difficulty.

While she did that, Roxas turned to the other eleven individuals in the room.

"Okay, everyone." the Nephalem addressed the other Nephalem (or rather, eight Nephalem, two Nephalem/Youkai Hybrids and one Nephalem/Vampire Hybrid, for the pedantic ones out there). "Here's how this training session is gonna go. As practice for future Rating Games that I know we'll all be part of in the future-" Roxas shared a sideways glance with Rias, who had confided in him the desire to start playing in the Rating Games once she finished her education, which Roxas was all for. "-The twelve of us are gonna be having a faux-Rating Game, in the time-chamber. Once Palutena's done reforming the arena, that is." he added, smiling as Palutena retreated from the wall, and opened her eyes.

"The arena's all set." she informed her husband, who nodded.

"Cool." said husband replied, before turning back to everyone else. "Anyway, the six of you-" he pointed at Rias and her peerage "Are gonna be against the six of us." he gestured to himself, Valian, Kuroka, Akeno, Xenovia and Elsha. "It's not gonna be as big a massacre as a Rating Game between your peerage and all of mine would be, but I'm not gonna go as easy on you as I do in bed, I'll tell you that much."

Most of the women in the room giggled at Roxas' remark, though Isane could only feel herself going red, while hearing Shirone mutter "Pervert" under her breath.

"Anyway." Palutena stepped forward, picked up her staff and tapped it on the ground, creating three blue-white portals from it, with one in front of Rias and her peerage, one in front of her, and one in front of Roxas and his peerage members. "I'll also be pulling you out of harm's way if you get knocked out during the battle. Now, shall we get started?"

"Yes, let's." Roxas replied. However, before he could step into the portal, he heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs that led to the room that he stood in, and a few seconds after such sounds appearing, Venelana appeared.

"Hey, Venelana." Roxas greeted his assistant. "What's up?"

"I just got a call from Lilith." Venelana replied. "She informed me that she wants to speak with you at her castle. As soon as you can make it, she said."

"Is that so?" Roxas blinked, before sighing slightly. "I'll go now." He walked over to Palutena and pressed his lips against hers, before he created a transportation-circle and prepared to step through it. However, before he could, he turned around to Venelana. "Hey Ven, could you do me a solid and act as the King for the faux-Rating Game that I was gonna be in between my crew and Rias'?"

"Hm?" Venelana blinked, processing Roxas' question. "Yeah, sure. I could use some practice in combat, anyway."

"Sweet. Thanks." Roxas replied, nodding to his grandmother before walking towards the transportation-circle. When he was just a couple of paces away, he turned back to his peerage members, who Venelana was making her way towards. "One more thing. Kuroka, I'd like you to promote yourself to Rook for this training session."

"Will do." Kuroka replied, winking at her King and doing just that, as said King stepped into the transportation-circle he activated, and proceeded to disappear from the room. After a couple of seconds of silence, Palutena tapped the ground with her staff again, and the three portals that she had created moved over those that they were closest to, warping them directly into the time-dilation chamber.

Meanwhile, Roxas came out of his silver transportation-circle, just outside the gates of Lilith's castle, in the Sex Demons' territory of the Underworld. It still looked as large and impressive as it did when he and Serafall visited the place together, in the aftermath of the Kokabiel incident.

Taking a breath of the Underworld air, Roxas strode forward, taking a few minutes to make it to the front doors of the castle, which were (just like last time) guarded by six Incubi, all of whom wielded tridents. One of them seemed to recognise Roxas from last time he showed up, however, so he opened the doors to let him in without issue. Roxas walked into the castle, into the same entrance hall as before, in which he saw his grandmother sitting on a chair and reading a book.

Pretty much as soon as he entered the castle, Lilith looked up, noticed Roxas, and smiled. Setting her book aside, she got up and walked over to him.

"Hi, Roxas." She greeted her Nephalem grandson. "It's been a while." Roxas gave a smile in return, while casually scanning what his grandmother was dressed in. As opposed to the bodysuit, she was now in a translucent black evening-dress that seemed to do a better job of showing off the lingerie that she wore underneath than covering up her skin.

"Y-yeah, it has been." Roxas replied, already feeling the beginnings of a boner sprouting up inside his pants. Lilith, not noticing this (either that or noticing it and choosing to ignore it) walked over to Roxas, took his hand in hers, and walked off with him into her living room, which looked much the same as when Roxas and Serafall visited, with one major exception: the fact that there was a sword hanging up on the wall, above one of the sofas.

The sword was ornate, but fairly unremarkable-looking. The guard was in the shape of a "W", vaguely resembling horns, while the handle seemed to have a spiral-pattern on it. There were four skulls on the pommel, with a spike at the top. The only noticeable thing Roxas got from the sword was the fact that he could feel demonic power radiating from it. Not much, but still a noticeable amount.

"Something caught your eye, Roxas?" Lilith asked, a small smile on her face as she looked to where Roxas was looking. "Ohh."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "It's a cool sword. Didn't know you liked them to the point that you would hang one up on your wall, though."

"Well, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't." Lilith remarked, sitting down on one of the sofas in the room, and indicating that Roxas do the same. "But after recovering that sword from what remained of the Old Satan Faction after you did in their leaders, I decided that I'd keep it with me until I could find a wielder." She then looked over at Roxas. "You want it?"

"Nah." Roxas replied, leaning back. "I don't need another sword. I'm happy with Clarent Galatine, thanks."

"Not to mention the sword in your pants." Lilith added, raising an eyebrow at the bulge coming from her grandson's crotch, without missing a beat. "Or are you just excited to see me, hmm?"

The First Succubus burst out laughing as Roxas' face turned as deep a crimson as the eyes that she and Roxas both shared. While Roxas just looked down, and made an attempt to conceal his boner. As much in vain as it was, he still tried for a few seconds, before giving up.

"W-well, yeah." He replied. "M-maybe a little."

"Fair enough." Lilith replied, her laughter trailing off. "I'm not gonna give you shit for getting a boner at the sight of your grandmother, Roxas, loads of guys have. It's not rude, I'm used to it. Anyway." She brought her hands together. "That's not why I asked you to come here today."

"It's not?" Roxas asked, doing an expert job of concealing the slight disappointment he felt at the idea of not fucking Lilith.

"Not really." Lilith replied, opening a moderately-sized magic-circle on the table between them, and summoning a hard case. "That is."

"What?"

"I wanted to give you this." Lilith spoke, gesturing to the case. "Or rather, what's inside. Open it."

Looking from his grandmother to the case a couple of times, Roxas obeyed the ebony-haired Succubus' commands, and opened the case to reveal... a pair of pistols.

Roxas immediately recognised the design of the pistols, both of which were dark in colour, as something similar to the Colt M1911 design, but upon closer inspection, Roxas noticed several customisations that had been made to the guns.

The most noticeable ones (in no particular order) were that the guns had target sights fitted onto them, the ergonomic wood grips on the handles of the guns, and that one of the guns had a reversed extractor and ejection port, which would allow spent shells to be ejected in the opposite direction to where they would usually go when the gun was fired. Evidently, these twin pistols were meant to be dual-wielded, and the one with the reversed ejection was meant to be used in the left hand.

"How do they feel?" Lilith asked, as Roxas pulled the guns out of the case, to get a feel for them in his hands.

"Pretty good." Roxas replied. "Not the biggest fan of the grip though, even if I'm pretty sure that's just because it was made for someone else, not me."

"Makes sense." Lilith replied. "It was."

"They're also a lot lighter than they look." Roxas replied. "Definitely lighter than the gun I'm used to."

"Pretty sure the term 'portable cannon of pain, misery, suffering and death to all who find themselves staring down the business end of it' would be a more apt description of what you call a simple 'gun'." Lilith replied, smirking as she gestured to the magical tattoo on her grandson's left bicep, which was out in the open for all to see thanks to the tanktop that Roxas had changed into just a few minutes earlier. Chuckling, Roxas nodded in agreement.

"And by the way," Lilith added. "If you want those guns customised for yourself, I can recommend a chain of gun stores in the US that work with supernatural weapons. They're owned by the Branwen Clan, so I'm sure Raven will be happy to help you.

"I see." Roxas replied. "I'll talk to her about it once she gets out of hospital." As he was about to place the guns back in its case, he noticed engravings of what he assumed were the names of the guns, on the outward sides of both of them, with the names accompanied by images of a smiling half-sun/half-moon face.

The names of the guns, if the engravings were to be believed, were Luce and Ombra.

 **Line Break**

At around the same time that Roxas arrived at Lilith's castle, Venelana had exited the portal that Palutena sent her through, with Valian, Kuroka, Akeno, Xenovia and Elsha in turn, in a V-shaped valley between two hills, that had a small stream running through it, which the six women stood beside.

Venelana opened her hand, and created a hologram that displayed the Palutena-created battlefield that everyone stood on. Roxas' wife seemed to have created a pair of valleys on either side of a large stretch of land that lay at the top of the hills, with one valley serving as the 'base' for her and Roxas' peerage members, and the other valley serving as the other base.

"Right." Venelana looked to Valian, the promoted Kuroka, Akeno, Xenovia and Elsha. "The five of you, split up, travel up the hill and cover the entire stretch of land at the top, so you can stop my daughter and her peerage from coming close to here. We clear?"

There were general murmurs of ascent, as Valian, Kuroka, Akeno, Xenovia and Elsha all spread their white Devil wings. At the exact same time, they took off and flew up the hill towards the land at the top, splitting up once they made it to the top. Once they landed on the ground, the five peerage members walked forwards, preparing for fights against their counterparts in Rias' peerage.

Fights that they would very likely win, but still. The meaning behind the training session was to gain experience in a combat situation, not to have a dick-measuring (or tit-measuring, if that's what you prefer) contest.

Kuroka was the first to meet an opponent from Rias' peerage, in the form of-

"Shirone." The black-haired Nekoshou smiled at her younger, white-haired sister, with a wink. "You ready to get taken down again, nya?"

"Not if I beat you first, big sister, nya!" Koneko, or Shirone as she was now officially known, replied, closing her eyes and covering herself in a dense white aura. As she did so, Kuroka smiled at the sight of a pair of white cat-ears, as well as a pair of matching cat-tails, popping out of her little sister's body. "Bring it on!"

"Gladly." Kuroka's smile grew as she bent down into a combat-stance, holding her hands at around the same level as her knees and focusing Ki into them, while observing Koneko breaking into a run towards her.

When there was about five metres between the two sisters, Kuroka flung her hands diagonally upwards, releasing her Ki as she did so in order to create two long swathes of Ki, intersecting with each other in an X-shape. A snap of her fingers sent her creation towards Shirone, who was still running at her.

As soon as she realised that Kuroka's attack was coming at her, Shirone jumped up into the air, dodging the X-shaped attack and performing a front-flip all in one go, landed on the ground and rolled forward towards Kuroka, coming out of the roll with a sweep-kick in an attempt to knock her over.

Kuroka, however, stepped back and fired a beam of concentrated demonic power at her younger sister, from point-blank range, a beam that Shirone tried to dodge. However, she was unable to dodge the entirety of the demonic beam when it was fired at her from that close a range, and part of it collided with her body, burning away her clothes around that area but seeming to do little damage to her actual body.

Shirone grunted from the force of the attack that hit her, rolled backward, used her hands to propel herself into the air, flipped over, and landed back on her feet, before dashing at Kuroka, who coated her hands in dense amounts of her own Ki, and got into another combat-stance as she prepared to fight hand-to-hand.

Shirone made the first move, a high kick aimed at Kuroka's face, but the older Nekoshou leaned back, dodging the strike again, but instead stuck out her left hand to grab the foot that would have collided with her head, and pull Shirone towards her and counter with a punch to her little sister's gut, with said little sister hissing from the force of the punch, doubtlessly thanks to Kuroka's Promotion to Rook. She had tried hand-to-hand combat without Promoting herself before with members of Roxas' peerage, but though her reflexes were great, and she was able to get hits in without much issue, the issue was causing damage. Without Promotion or infusing her body with Ki, she couldn't do any substantial damage to a fellow Pawn like Neo, let alone a Rook like Shirone.

Kuroka swung Shirone around and flung her away a couple of yards, before Shirone landed on her feet again, and paused for a couple of seconds before rushing at Kuroka again. She pulled her right fist back for a punch, aiming for her older sister's gut, which said older sister grinned at the sight of. She threw her counterpunch at Shirone's face, but to her surprise, Shirone swiftly dodged to the side, avoiding Kuroka's punch entirely, before grabbing her older sister's arm with her left hand and yanking it, pulling the older, bigger woman towards her diminutive (but still growing) form, and kneeing her in the gut with such force that Kuroka doubled over, leaving her vulnerable to being fully picked up, off the ground, swung around and around a couple of times by Shirone, and thrown away, travelling several dozen feet before she landed on the ground, rolling a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

She took a couple of seconds to get to her feet, slightly dazed and holding her head, while looking over at Shirone, who was stretching, before beginning to dash at her again. Shaking her head to stop herself from seeing stars, Kuroka dropped into another fighting-stance, preparing to take on her little sister again. However, before that even became a possibility, Shirone faltered, coughed and tripped over. She fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Shirone!" Kuroka cried out, forgoing the fact that she and Shirone were in the middle of a faux-Rating Game, and dashing towards her little sister, whom she could see had gone pale and was gasping for breath. Kneeling down beside her white-haired sibling, Kuroka placed a hand to Shirone's head and felt it.

She was cold.

'Crap.' Kuroka thought, realising what Shirone was going through immediately, as she had inadvertantly done the same, multiple times, when she was younger and just learning how to utilise Senjutsu in battle. 'Shirone must have overused the Ki in her body.' She took a breath to calm herself, and remind herself that it wasn't that bad, since Shirone was still breathing.

"Palutena!" Kuroka opened a magic-circle by her ear and called out to the Goddess in charge of the training session. "Can you open a portal, please? For both me and Shirone?"

"No problem, Kuroka." Palutena replied, directly into Kuroka's ear. After a couple of seconds, she added "Opening it now."

Kuroka nodded, just as a blue-white portal, similar to the ones that Palutena opened just outside the time-dilation chamber before, opened in front of her and Shirone. Without a second thought, she picked her little sister up, and walked through.

 **Elsha and Isane**

Elsha was the next to find an opponent, a couple of minutes after Kuroka found hers. While walking past a couple of bushes and adjusting her dress, the former Boosted Gear host heard the sound of displaced air, as well as the rumble of magic in the air that, as a Magician in her past life, she was trained to notice. Her emerald-coloured eyes flicked towards the sound of where the disturbance was coming from (almost directly above her), and instinctively, she created a small magic-circle in one hand, and held it up to catch the bolt of lightning that was fired down upon her, escaping harm altogether.

She then proceeded to throw the bolt back where it came from, and the female shriek of pain was enough to tell Elsha that her redirected attack had made its mark. She looked up, and a small smile came across her face to see Isane Hyoudou, hanging on six Devil wings, and writhing from the pain of having her own lightning-magic directed back at her.

"Nice shot, Isane." Elsha praised her successor. "If I wasn't a trained Magician and as in-tune with magic as I was, I wouldn't have been able to dodge that. Well done."

"Th-thanks." Isane seemed to have recovered from the pain of having one's own lightning directed back at them, and dispelled her wings so she could drop onto the ground, and glare at Elsha, getting into a combat stance. "Let's do this, now." Elsha merely smiled, Isane felt the wind beginning to pick up around herself and Elsha, so she quickly engaged her Boosted Gear's Scale Mail armour and dashed towards her predecessor, coating her armoured fists with fire.

Elsha flicked her hands at Isane, sending several waves of wind at her, cutting the air around her and flinging her back slightly, while jumping back herself and, after looking around for a second, extended her hands towards the bushes that she was looking at earlier, and raised her fists while clenching them, ripping the bushes from the ground and bringing them to life. She silently pointed at Isane, who was flying at her on six Dragonic wings, extremely quickly, and the bushes rushed towards him on stumpy little legs created from pure magic. It would have been comical to observe, if not for the combat situation that Elsha was currently in.

The bushes jumped towards Isane, avoiding her fire-coated hands, and went for her face, spinning around so each individual thorn made for a potentially dangerous weapon. It didn't do much damage to Isane herself, but having two bushes jumping all over her and obscuring her vision made for an UNGODLY annoying experience.

"Fuck! Get off me!" the current Boosted Gear wielder shouted, clawing at the bushes and lighting them on fire with her hands. However, even in spite of them making like the one in The Prince of Egypt and burning, the bushes that attacked Isane's face continued to do so for another moment or two, until Isane had had it with trying to get the bushes off her with hands alone.

"I SAID, GET OFF!" Isane shouted, with her shout sounding more like a roar than anything else, and she expelled a huge blast of Boosted-up energy from her entire body that reduced the bushes attacking her to twigs, while she proceeded to dash towards Elsha, who saw her coming just in time to duck her punch, and send a powerful wind-spell into her stomach to send her flying away a few feet. However, Ddraig's wielder landed on her feet and dashed towards Elsha again, powering through the offensive spells that the blonde sent her way.

"What's up, Isane?" Elsha asked, throwing out her hand and generating a magical force-field, which Isane found herself crashing into, with the force of which she did so being enough for small cracks to begin running across the armour, in several places. "You keep rushing in blind, exactly like I taught you not to. You're not thinking straight, are you?"

"I'm thinking straight, all right!" Isane yelled back, beginning to dash at Elsha again, as the blonde former Magician condensed the force-field down to the size of which it could be split into two hand-sized force-fields, did just that, transferred one force-field to each hand, and prepared for Isane to confront her. "I've been thinking that I need to kick your ass!"

"Well, yeah." Elsha replied, raising one hand to block Isane's armoured punch, jumping back to dodge an armoured kick, and raising both hands to block an armoured headbutt. "We're in a faux-Rating Game right now. That's the goal. But you're going wild about this. Either you're taking this way too seriously, or... there's something up."

Ducking under Isane's next punch, Elsha cancelled the force-fields and sent an explosion-spell directly at Isane's armoured midriff, blowing her backwards and shattering the armour around that area, with the rest of it coming off soon after to reveal Isane's sweaty form. She was down on one knee and panting.

"Y-y-yeah... there is something up." Isane muttered, as Elsha walked towards her, a cool expression on her face. "I've been hearing this voice... it's different from Ddraig, it's different from yours, but I can tell it's coming from inside this thing." she shook her left arm at Elsha, which still had the red gauntlet on it. "It's been telling me that I have to beat you. That that'll be the way to get what I want."

"Really?" Elsha blinked. "Never experienced anything like that when I had the Gear."

'Well,' Elsha reasoned with herself, a heartbeat after she said what she said. 'To be fair, I've never had a previous wielder of the Gear be revived and train me, while also being a subordinate of someone that I held in high... oh.'

"This is about Roxas, isn't it?" Elsha asked, looking down at Isane. "That voice is because of him, right?"

"Yes!" The brunette on the floor replied. "Yes, to both of those!"

To Elsha's immense surprise, Isane got up, shaking slightly, with a dense crimson- not red- aura surrounding her. Her eyes seemed to glow a bright green, instead of their regular chocolate-brown.

"I- I need to do this!" Isane cried, rushing at Elsha and throwing two punches and a kick. "It's the only way I can impress him; get him to notice me like... like..."

Her face had gone slightly red now, as Elsha dodged all of Isane's attacks, and countered with a few thrown punches of her own. She definitely wasn't as experienced in hand-to-hand combat as someone like Roxas or Koneko, but thanks to sparring sessions with her boyfriend, she knew the basics.

"Like what?" Elsha asked, genuinely curious as to what Isane wanted.

"Like he notices you!" Isane yelled in reply, the crimson aura around her growing denser and denser with every passing second. "Like Rias! Like Mira! Fuck, like V-Valian! I... I..." The aura around Isane then got to the point that it was impossible to see Isane underneath it, and a blast of energy, a few times stronger than the one that Isane had used against the bushes earlier, was expelled from Isane's body, and Elsha found herself thrown off her feet, before being slammed into the ground.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT BEHIND!" Isane's voice could be heard screaming from inside the crimson aura, which was now a pillar that shot up into the sky, and was rapidly growing in its volume before Elsha's eyes. Isane's scream tumbled in pitch yet didn't decrease in volume, though Elsha heard the sound of a Dragon's roar within the scream, which grew louder, and louder, and louder, to the point that she had to put her hands over her ears in order for them to not be damaged.

Eventually, the roar completely overpowered the scream, and the crimson aura-pillar faded away, leaving in its place, where Isane was formerly... a Dragon.

A five-metre tall, crimson Dragon, with emerald-green eyes with a wingspan of about twelve and a half metres.

["Welsh Dragon, Subspecies Balance Breaker!"] Ddraig's voice sounded. Elsha, who had picked herself up off the ground, heard Ddraig's voice coming from the Dragon, though the Dragon itself didn't open its mouth. ["Crimson Fiery Goch!"]

 **Line Break**

"So, who did those guns belong to, before you gave them to me?" Roxas asked, with the case (with Luce and Ombra back in it) sitting next to him on the couch. "And why are you giving them to me?"

"Well, before they came to be in my possession," Lilith replied, idly uncrossing and recrossing her legs, which gave Roxas a temporary (and possibly intentional) view of the see-through thong she was wearing. "They belonged to one of my former husband's top military generals, Sparda. You heard of him, Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Well, I won't get into his whole life story here, as entertaining and as interesting as it is." Lilith replied. "Plus, it's not exactly relevant to the fact that his guns are now yours. As for why I'm giving you his guns..." she sighed. "well, they're pretty much the only thing I could think of giving you as thanks for your substantial part in crippling the Old Satan Faction, and taking all three of its leaders under your command to make sure that they'll never bother anyone again."

"You totally mean 'under my dick'." Roxas replied, without skipping a beat. "Don't deny it." Lilith just laughed.

"I think that goes without saying." she chuckled, while nodding. "But anyway, it was more my sister's idea than mine to give you Luce and Ombra. I was thinking of giving you a few Succubus servants to keep as your very own, but as you said. With Katerea, Shyelin and Catora under your dick, and your entire peerage thus far being made up of females, you've got enough sexy servants to keep you occupied for the time being, haven't you?"

"I'd take the servants AND the guns." Roxas replied. "But I'm guessing that's not an option, is it?"

Lilith shook her head, just as her grandson did a minute earlier.

"Oh, well." Roxas shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." he sighed. "But anyway, going back to what you said about your sisters, I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

"Yes?" Lilith leaned forward. "What were you meaning to ask me for a while?"

"Well, you and your 'sisters'." Roxas replied. "Agrat, Naamah, Eisheth- why do you call them your sisters? I mean, think about it for a second. There isn't anything physical that could tie you together beyond your top-tier GILF-bodies, and I don't think sexiness is a family thing among Sex Demons as it is a species thing, is it?" Lilith snorted at Roxas' question, which immediately made Roxas think that he'd said something wrong.

"S-sorry!" he backpedalled. "I didn't want to offend you, or anything!"

"No, it's fine, Roxas." Lilith replied, holding up a reassuring hand. "It's a perfectly valid question. It's also one that requires a long answer." she chuckled. "Though I must point out that out of me, Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth, I'm the only GILF, strictly speaking. With the proof sitting before me." she winked at Roxas, who blushed again.

"R-right." Roxas mumbled. "A-about that long answer-"

"Oh, yeah. That." Lilith replied, leaning back on her sofa and frowning for a second. "You know what? Fine. I don't have anything else to do today that can't be postponed until tomorrow. I'll tell- and show- you it. Though I must ask-" her voice became hard for a second. "That you keep what I'm gonna say to you on the downlow. This is something extremely personal to me, and I don't want it getting out. Ever. We clear?"

Roxas nodded.

"Cool." Lilith replied, standing up and snapping her fingers. "Let's begin, then."

Before Roxas' eyes, the living room that he and Lilith stood in began to fade away, before his eyes, and be replaced by a cliff-side in the Human world (Roxas could tell, given that the sky was as blue as Xenovia's hair). The scene was quiet, peaceful and devoid of life of any kind, save for a couple of plants that grew close to the cliff, and the sight of the sea was as pleasant as it was back at his home in Greece.

Turning around, Roxas started slightly to see Lilith standing a couple of paces behind him, and several feet away from the pair of them, there sat two individuals, cuddled up together against a lone tree, one man and one woman.

The woman had wavy cream-coloured hair, which went down to below her shoulders, just as as' did (though the woman's hair was slightly longer), with green eyes. Her figure was quite busty, and she wore a simple-looking white dress that went down to around mid-thigh. Roxas certainly wasn't meaning to look, but he could see between the woman's legs and... she wasn't wearing any underwear.

The man, however, was who caught Roxas' eye. Not because he found him more attractive than the woman, but because of how similar he looked to Roxas himself.

It was slightly unnerving. The man's hair was the exact same shade of silver as Roxas', and it was just as long as Roxas' as well. He had the same figure as Roxas, his hands could have been his, and he had a feeling that, if the man were to stand up, they would be very similar in height, if not exactly similar. There were tiny differences, however: the man's eyes were hazel, his bangs were slightly shorter than Roxas', and Roxas definitely couldn't see himself wearing what the man was. It looked more like a toga than the shirts and pants that he usually wore in day-to-day life.

Roxas was so caught up in looking at the man that he jumped when Lilith stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Found your dream guy, Roxas?" she asked, teasingly.

"N-no!" Roxas replied. "Who are those people, Lilith?"

Lilith took a second to look at the man and woman sitting in front of them (they seemed to be looking at each other, and seemed to have not noticed that Roxas and Lilith were there. If they could even see them, that is. Roxas had a suspicion that Lilith had done a Harry Potter and taken the pair of them inside a memory of hers), before answering her grandson.

"Well, the woman is me." she replied. "And the guy... that's Lucifer. My future- back then- husband, and your grandfather."

"Wait, the woman is you?" Roxas looked from the cream-haired woman on the ground to the Lilith standing next to him, back to the woman on the ground. "You look nothing like each other!"

"I know." Lilith replied. "We sure look different, don't we? Hell, I was practically an entirely different person back then. Different name and all."

"What was that name?" Roxas asked. He knew, as soon as the words left his lips, that the question was pointless, but his curiosity got the better of him before he could reign it in. Lilith paused for another couple of seconds, drinking in the sight of her and Lucifer sat on the ground together, before answering.

"...Eve."

 **Hope you had a happy Xmas (or Happy Shut the Fuck Up, as I like to call it) and a good New Year, everyone. Here's the thirty-ninth chapter of Nephalem, with quite frankly, a lot of shit going on. With Roxas and Jeanne finally meeting, the fact that Cao Cao is being a Cunt Cunt (as usual), Isane unlocking a new form of Balance Breaker in the ultimate 'NOTICE ME SENPAI' moment, Roxas' new guns, and the fact that LILITH WAS EVE FROM THE ADAM AND EVE STORY? I'm gonna have a lot of fun explaining that last one...**

 **Not much else other than to say that, for anyone who liked my MHA fic, The Symbol's Son, it's gone now, and I'm extremely sorry to anyone that liked it. I just lost the motivation to write for it, and I had practically no idea where to take it without sticking to the main MHA plot like glue. Hell, I couldn't even find a way to put my own spin on it like I've done with Nephalem, and with my RWBY fic (an update for which is coming, by the way, don't you worry).**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please leave a review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback, of any kind. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me (because I'll be happy to answer them), let me know in a review, drop me a PM or hit me up on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Eve: 105-62-95

 **Next Time: Elsha vs. Isane, Venelana vs. Rias, Lilith's Past**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _It took dozens of years of training to get myself to that point." Venelana remarked to Rias. "Constantly holding back on destroying everything as opposed to... what I did back there, is harder than you think."_

 **Seeya!**


	40. Chapter 40

_To the guest that keeps asking for Roxas to get cheated on because it would be 'HoT' and 'gOoD dRaMa'... no. Just fucking no._

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **Isane and Elsha**

Elsha could barely Promote to Queen and get several powerful magic-circle-based barriers in between herself and the huge crimson Dragon that flew towards her in time to block said crimson Dragon from ramming into her and turning her into a thin pinkish paste. As Dragon-Isane bounced back off the barrier, Elsha widened her eyes at how impressive Isane looked in her new form. It was, quite simply, amazing, what her most recent successor had managed to pull off, within a couple of months of her unlocking the Boosted Gear.

First, there was unlocking Balance Breaker within just a couple of months (if one counted the time that Isane had spent inside Roxas' time-chamber as real-time), which matched up with how long it took Elsha herself to pull that off.

Then, there was holding her own against opponents that steadily grew in strength: a few servants of a High-Class Devil of the Phenex Clan, to said High-Class Devil of the Phenex Clan, to a group of Nazi Vampire/Fallen Angel Hybrids, to a couple of Cerberus', to the Old Satan Faction, all in a couple of months.

And finally, there was this. Unlocking a subspecies Balance Breaker, and a very powerful one at that, with a lot of room for improving and perfecting it. Not to mention that, for some (if not many) people, a large Dragon flying through the air towards you may be considered more imposing than a five-foot-seven armoured female flying through the air towards you.

Elsha stepped backwards through a transportation-circle to teleport behind her opponent, to avoid the stream of fire that said opponent sent from her mouth at her. Apart from the distinct smell of burnt hair, she escaped unharmed. Though Isane, somehow, seemed to realise that her predecessor had gone behind her, and turned around (with surprising agility, considering her current size). She then forewent the thought of turning the plateau that they fought on into a fiery inferno, and lunged towards Elsha with large, sharp claws.

However, Elsha saw the attack coming, and jumped back, using her six Nephalem wings to assist her jump out of reach of Isane, and swung her hand upward to create a shield of light that held back her second claw-slash for long enough to allow Elsha to step back and cancel the shield, allowing Isane to finish her slash and stumble slightly, giving Elsha the chance to charge up another powerful magic spell while jumping into the air and taking flight, dodging the second stream of fire that Isane sent towards where she was, just a few seconds earlier.

Elsha looked downwards and saw Isane's dragonic head turning, her glowing emerald-green eyes zeroing in on her as her wings spread to their fullest extent and flapped, displacing immense amounts of air as she jumped upwards, lifting herself further into the air with every flap of her wings. Elsha turned around and snapped her fingers, throwing a concentrated blast of plasma (the combination of the elements of fire and lightning) at her opponent, aiming for her right wing. However, she missed and only hit Isane's scaly back. It didn't have the effect that she wanted (that being downing Isane and leaving her further open to attack in this faux-Rating Game), but it definitely made Isane redouble her efforts to attack Elsha.

However, she wasn't going to go down without a fight, as she flew backwards, out of Isane's reach, and threw another plasma-blast at Isane, aiming at her left wing, but missing again as Isane performed an aileron-roll in mid-air to dodge the blast, causing it to fly down onto the ground and explode, sending flaming earth flying up into the air as she and Isane climbed higher and higher.

As Elsha heard the loud sucking sound of Isane inhaling, and preparing to send another stream of fire her way, she swivelled around in mid-air and raised both of her hands above her head, pooling as much of her combined angelic and demonic power that she had time to into a water-spell that she flung towards Isane in a massive wave, before flying to the right and hoping that the wave of water that she had created would counteract the stream of fire that burst from Isane's mouth.

It seemed to work, mostly. The fire and water combining caused immense amounts of hot steam to plume up, clouding most of the surrounding area. Elsha, who was caught up in it, looked down, knowing that that was where she saw Isane last, and guessing that she would try to attack her from there.

However, that turned out to not be the case, as Elsha felt herself engulfed by fire from behind. Obeying the instinctual impulse that came over her that told her to FUCKING MOVE, Elsha flew to the left, flying out of the stream of fire that had engulfed her, and watching a silhouette of Isane, still in her Dragon-form, flying by where she used to be and slashing at the air with her claws, displacing huge amounts of steam and clearing the air a bit. However, upon realisation that she had not hit Elsha, Isane looked around, seemed to spot Elsha through narrowed eyes, and send another stream of fire her way, one that Elsha was ready for this time, as she flew to the right, faster than Isane could follow.

As she did so, Elsha surveyed the damage done to her body by Isane's sudden attack: Minor burns all over her body, though the burns on the skin that had been unobscured by the dress that she was wearing (half of which had been destroyed, leaving one of her breasts and most of her legs bare to anyone that may have been watching (so just Palutena then)) were slightly less minor than some of the others. The point was, though she hurt, she could still function, which was exactly what she was going to do.

As Isane charged towards her, inhaling and preparing to breathe more fire, Elsha conjured up a smaller bolt of plasma energy, and threw it into Isane's mouth, causing it to explode and do damage to the crimson dragon (judging by the screech of pain that came from her mouth, followed by another stream of flame, one twice as large and three times hotter, flying at Elsha, one that she had to teleport out of the way of.

Not so fireproof on the inside, are you Isane?" Elsha mused, feeling the shockwaves in the air as Isane crashed into the ground, before creating several magic-circles on the ground, and conjuring thick silver chains that flew around Isane's body, wrapping themselves around her dragonic form and holding her down. Isane immediately began to struggle against the chains, screeching up a storm and blowing out huge streams of fire as Elsha walked towards her, creating another shield of light to surround her front and protect her from the flame. As she walked closer and closer, Elsha felt the heat of the fire becoming hotter and hotter, almost to the point that it was unbearable, but she kept walking, knowing that she had a good chance of beating her successor (in spite of said successor having the downright indomitable willpower to keep up a newly-unleashed subspecies Balance Breaker up for several minutes, and fight as hard as she could in her regular Balance Breaker).

Elsha began to sweat now, from the heat that she felt from the fire that flew past her on both sides, so close to her that she could reach out and touch it. Yet she still pushed forward, hoping to make her way under, or around Isane's head, and under her body, with her plan being to attack at her belly (a known weak spot of Dragons) enough to knock Isane down and end the bout between them.

However, Elsha was so focused on just walking forward that she didn't notice Isane slowly lifting up her front clawed-legs as she began overpowering Elsha's magical chains through sheer physical strength until she heard the sound of one of them breaking, and by that point, it was too late.

Isane's incoming claw-swipe was strong enough to break Elsha's light-shield and catch her across the body, leaving deep gashes on her face and chest and sending her backwards. Isane had mercifully stopped blowing fire, and resolved to just jump at Elsha, swiping at her again. But in spite of her bleeding, Elsha rolled under Isane's jump and fired five simultaneous bolts of plasma at her opponent's soft belly, prompting a squeal of pain from Isane as she flew up into the air, spun over and landed on the ground, panting heavily and clearly hurt.

Elsha groaned as she took a few breaths, and just realised that getting slashed by a Dragon with claws the size of your hands actually fucking hurt. Also realising that her hands were covered in her own blood, she looked to her left and noticed a portal opening, and Palutena walking through it, a neutral look on her face and staff in hand.

"Hey." Elsha panted to her boyfriend's first wife.

"Hi." Palutena replied, extending her hand towards Elsha and allowing a green aura to surround her wounds, quickly closing them. She then turned around, walked towards Isane (who was still in her Dragon form), and rested one hand on her scaly form.

Before Elsha's eyes, Isane seemed to physically revert from her Dragon form to her regular (and sexier) human form, whose clothes were mostly destroyed, leaving her bare skin (as well as wounds on her back and stomach) for all to see.

"Can you walk?" Palutena asked of Elsha, who nodded, swallowing. "Come on, then. I'll take you out of here."

Palutena levitated Isane's unconscious form into the air with one hand, and walked through the portal that was still there, with Elsha following behind her.

 **Line Break**

"...Wait, Eve?" Roxas looked from Lilith to Eve and back to Lilith. "From the Adam and Eve story? First human woman? That Eve?"

"Indeed." Lilith replied, a smile of reminiscence forming over her face for a couple of seconds as she looked at the (presumably younger) Lucifer. "In a former life, I guess you could say. I was the very same Eve that that prick Yahweh created and tried to force to be the wife of Adam. The very same Eve that got thrown out of the Garden of Eden for actually thinking for myself while Yahweh pulled Adam back to Heaven to do Hell-knows-what with him."

"O-oh." Roxas replied, with the idea of him being descended from the first woman just settling into his mind. "That's..."

He trailed off without finishing, not exactly sure how to voice his thoughts on what had just been revealed to him. However, Lilith seemed to understand, and nodded. She gently shushed Roxas, before turning back to Lucifer and Eve, who had adjusted their positions next to each other.

Lucifer's arm was wrapped around Eve's slim waist (a slightly slimmer waist than the Lilith standing beside him), while Eve had her arm loosely draped around Lucifer's neck, as she played with a lock of his hair. It was quite a cute scene, really.

"So, Eve." Lucifer addressed the woman sitting beside him ('Fucking hell,' Roxas thought. 'He even SOUNDS like me!'). "I take it you like the dress I made for you?"

"Yes, I love it." Eve replied. Roxas noticed, almost immediately, that Eve's voice was higher in pitch than Lilith's. It wasn't to the point that it was annoying, but it was still something that was immediately apparent to him. "I really needed a new one since we, you know, kind of tore it up by accident."

Lucifer let out a slightly awkward chuckle, and Roxas turned to the Lilith that stood next to him. She looked back at him and shot him a grin, which was enough to tell him that what he was thinking (which, knowing Roxas, should be obvious) was absolutely correct.

"Well, I made sure to make that dress as durable as possible." Lucifer replied. "Should we decide to get into it while you're still wearing it, it won't be tearing up anytime soon."

"Hmm." Eve replied, pressing her lips against Lucifer's cheek for a second before pulling back. "Anyway, why did you ask me to meet here with you today?" she gave a small giggle. "Usually, it's me asking to meet with you, so something must be up."

"I guess you could say something's up." Lucifer replied. "I wanted to talk to you about, well, your humanity."

Eve blinked.

"What about it?" she asked. Lucifer continued to look awkward, as he looked from Eve to the sea that stretched out, seemingly forever, past the cliff that he and Eve sat close to the edge of. He looked to be thinking very carefully about what he wanted to say, as well as how he wanted to say it.

"Well, your humanity, I don't have a problem with it as a whole, Eve, I want to make that clear." he spoke, standing up (Roxas was right in assuming that he and Lucifer would be similar in height when he stood up. Lucifer was just an inch or so taller) and taking a few steps away from Eve, who looked towards him, a blank, slightly confused, expression on her face. "But there's- uhh- something that I think you'd be concerned about."

"Huh?" Eve blinked again. "And what would that be?"

Lucifer, after taking another breath, turned around and knelt down to Eve's level. There was a pause between the two beings for a few seconds, before Lucifer spoke again.

"You were made by Yahweh, right?"

"I was..." Eve replied, nodding slowly, with a small frown coming over her face at the mention of Yahweh's name. "Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that, and possible ways that that could be used against you. Against us." Lucifer replied. "The thing is, Eve, while I was still a part of Heaven's forces, I heard Yahweh talking about how you and Adam were meant to be the progenitors, and leaders, of humanity, and how he would have sent messages to them through a sort of- how do I put this- mental connection that he had established between the two of you, and him?"

"M-mental connection?" Eve straightened up. "Like, you think that he could control me? Give me orders, make me follow them, stuff like that? And how would he even be able to do something like that?"

"I don't know for sure." Lucifer replied. "But, knowing Yahweh and his so-called 'plans' for everything, I would think that he would at least consider, meaning that it's something that he would potentially do. Must be something to do with the so-called 'divine clay' that he sculpted you and Adam out of, since he's not using that for your replacements."

"Maybe..." Eve murmured.

"Or, you know, it could just have been through the doubtless connection that he has with all the beings he creates, be it Humans or Angels." Lucifer continued. "Though I rather doubt that."

"Is there anything that you can do about this?" Eve asked, after several second's pause. "I mean, I'd hate to be controlled and made to do stuff that I, potentially, don't want to do. You opened my eyes to that." she added the last six words in a slightly breathier tone.

"I did." Lucifer admitted, a small smile crossing his face for a second. "And there is something that I could do." The Devil took a breath. "...I could turn you into a Devil, like me."

Eve stared at Lucifer, her expression perfectly matching the minor short-circuit that her brain had done in reaction to what Lucifer had just said.

"Wait... what?" Eve spoke, standing up herself. Roxas was too interested in how the conversation was playing out between the two individuals that would become two of his four grandparents to really notice the fact that Eve's Gabriel-sized breasts were bouncing with every small movement she made. Evidently, she wasn't wearing a bra (which, honestly, made sense. If Roxas remembered correctly, the bra wasn't invented until the latter end of the nineteenth century). "How... how will you do that?"

"Through a magical ritual that I've theorized." Lucifer replied. "Based on one that I witnessed Yahweh using to create Angels before I... well, left Heaven. Just with a few changed elements to change you into, well, something like me-" Lucifer spread twelve black, leathery Devil wings, casting a larger shadow than the one he already cast over Eve, thanks to where he was standing in relation to the sun, before retracting them. "It'll give you protection from Yahweh and anything he may or may not try to do to you, give you access to similar powers to ones I have command over, and who knows?" Lucifer reached out, and took Eve's hand in his, his hazel eyes gaining a seductive edge to them as he looked into Eve's green ones. "It might make you even more beautiful than you already are."

Eve accepted Lucifer taking his hand in hers, and stepped towards him, with admiration for the silver-haired being in front of her that stars seemed to twinkle in her eyes.

"I would love that, Lucifer." she spoke, quietly, but not quiet enough for it to be inaudible to Roxas and Lilith. "Please, make me into a Devil. Do what you need to do."

"Alright, then." Lucifer replied. "Just sit tight, it'll only take a few minutes." He took a step back, opened up his hand, focused some demonic energy into his finger and began drawing onto his palm with it for a moment, before he thrust his hand out towards Eve, and sent the magic-circle towards where she was standing. The magic-circle then appeared below Eve's feet on the ground, and glowed a bright silver, which Eve noticed. She squeaked in surprise, but remained still.

"It's kinda weird, you know." Lilith mused to herself. "Seeing myself freak out over something so small, considering future events."

"Future in relation to this, right?" Roxas replied, tearing his eyes away from Lucifer and Eve for a second to look at the Succubus beside him.

"Duh." Lilith replied, before pointing back at the scene in front of herself and Roxas, indicating that something was coming up that he wouldn't want to miss, so Roxas turned back to it, now noticing that the symbol inside the magic-circle Lucifer had drawn and sent below Eve's feet was a five-pointed pentagram, which Lucifer was walking around and mumbling incantations for other spells, and seemingly depositing them into smaller magic-circles that he placed at each of the five points of the star, the centre of which Eve remained stock-still in.

After a few minutes, Lucifer stood back, and after taking a deep breath, placed his hands on Eve's shoulders while focusing a black energy of some kind (which Roxas assumed was Lucifer's own demonic power) into his hands. He then began to chant, under his breath, as the black energy began to spread out over Eve's body. She cringed slightly from the sight of it, but once she realised that it had no immediate physical effect on her, she forced the impulse down.

As the silver magic-circle began to glow brightly, with the points on the pentagram glowing particularly bright, Lucifer began to chant.

"In the name of Lucifer, I call out to Eve, the human before me. Let your soul heed my command and cast away its human shackles; become the first to join my ranks as a Devil."

By this point, the black energy had covered Eve's entire body from top to toe, before sinking into her body.

"And, I think that should be it." Lucifer remarked, taking his hands of Eve's shoulders and stepping back. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah..." Eve replied. "To be honest, I don't feel that different from how I felt a few seconds ago. Maybe you did something wr-?"

Before Eve could even get the question out, she suddenly gasped, and clutched at her lower area with one hand. Lucifer immediately noticed, and stepped back towards Eve, worry on his face.

"Eve? Eve?!" he asked. "Are you okay? What's up?"

"I... I...!" Eve couldn't even get out what she wanted to say, whatever it would have been. "I... down th-there... AHH~" she let out a loud, lustful moan, and dropped down to her knees, closing her eyes. Her hand made its way underneath her dress and began rubbing fiercely around her crotch area, and both Roxas and Lucifer found themselves going slightly red at the sight of Eve seemingly masturbating in front of them.

Lilith, however, seemed to be wholly amused by the proceedings involving her past self, her former husband and her grandson.

"Uhh… Eve?" Lucifer blinked, wondering whether to step back or not. "I..."

"HMM~" Eve moaned, rubbing her crotch even harder and faster. "I... f-fuck..."

Roxas was distracted from the free show that he seemed to be getting when he noticed that Eve seemed to be... physically changing, right before his, Lilith's and Lucifer's eyes.

It started with her hair: originating at the roots, her cream-coloured hair darkened, over the course of about half a minute, to pure ebony black. Then it was her chest, which slowly expanded a noticeable amount. Not to the point that the dress that she was wearing tore off, but it definitely looked more stretched than it did a few seconds ago. If Roxas had to place an estimate by comparison, he would guess that Eve's newly-expanded breasts had gone from around the same size as Gabriel's breasts to a similar size to Alice's breasts.

"Sh-shit..." Eve groaned, dropping onto her back now, pressing her legs together tightly as she kept pleasuring herself, while Lucifer's face could perfectly be described as the face one would make when they were thinking 'what kind of mind-fuckery am I being exposed to?'.

Before Roxas' eyes, the next change in Eve occurred. From her lower-back, he saw a black tail popping out of her. It was long, looked to be made out of the same kind of leathery-like flesh that Lucifer's wings were made out of, and had a love-heart on the end of it.

Then two more popped out, one on each side of the first one, making three.

"HMM, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK~!" Lilith screamed, her legs clamping together around her hand as she seemed to finish rubbing herself out, and reached her climax. She finally opened her eyes (which Roxas noticed had changed from green to red. Now she looked a lot more like the Lilith that stood next to him), shuddering slightly from her intense orgasm, while Lucifer shook his head a couple of times and stepped over to her (while trying to conceal the boner that had formed under his own attire), before gently assisting her in getting to her feet.

Roxas was all too aware that, thanks to Eve's sudden breast-expansion, her dress had hiked up to the point that Eve's pussy (which was free of any pubic hair) was clearly visible.

"I... uh..." Lucifer didn't really know how to find the words for a moment, before he settled on the first thing that had come to his mind. "Are you alright, Eve?"

"Al... alright?" the now black-haired Eve asked, looking over at Lucifer, before looking down at herself. "Yeah, I- I think I'm okay." Her voice was lower, and far closer to the Lilith that Roxas knew and loved.

"Oh, thank Amara for that." Lucifer muttered, before taking a breath. "I'm so sorry, I was sure that I had gotten that ritual right, and I was sure that you were going to die right there, before you started- uhh- pleasuring yourself-"

Lucifer's apologetic ramblings were cut off by Eve pressing a finger to his lips.

"It's fine." she spoke, softly but firmly. "I feel absolutely fine. As well as... extremely horny."

…

"Wait, what?" Lucifer blinked. Those were the only two words that Eve could get out before she wrapped her arms around Lucifer, pulled him into a searing kiss, and began grinding her bare pussy against his toga-covered crotch.

"Alright, I think you can guess where this went, Roxas." Lilith remarked, as Eve, Lucifer and the scene around them disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving them standing back in Lilith's living room. "So I don't think I'll bother showing you it."

"Yeah, fair enough." Roxas replied. "So, that was you turning into- well- what you are, right? A Succubus?"

"Indeed, it was." Lilith replied. "Though that term didn't really become popular to use until a bit later down the line. But in any case, that's the first step in how I came to be. A messed-up version of Lucifer's attempt to turn me into a Devil." she looked over at Roxas, and smiled. "I guess, when I say it like that, you and I have another thing in common, don't we?"

"Yeah. Roxas replied, looking down for a second, before back at Lilith's perfect face and body. "I guess we do."

 **Line Break**

 **Venelana and Rias**

Charging her newly-created Power of Holy Destruction into her hands, Rias threw her hands forward, sending several attacks made out of the combination of her signature Power and the Holy power she had gained from joining Roxas' peerage, in the form of balls about the size of footballs (as in the ball used in ACTUAL football. You know, the one that you use with your fucking FEET?) at her mother, who didn't even try to move away from the balls of white and red energy flying towards her.

In lieu of that, Venelana simply raised her hand and held it out towards the destructive balls, which quickly slowed down and stopped, feet from where her hand was. The brunette MILF then flicked her hand to the side, sending the balls of energy towards a few trees that stood to the left of her (or to Rias' right). The large wooden plants were instantly destroyed the instant that Rias' attacks hit the tree, reducing them to small shards of bark and fragments of twigs, with an acrid smell filling the air once the dust from the attacks settled.

Venelana retaliated to Rias' attempted attack by swinging her arms diagonally upwards, sending two waves of demonic energy towards her daughter, which Rias rolled out of the way of just fine, but was unable to avoid the magical land-mine that activated beneath her, sending out a powerful burst of demonic wind that sent the former Gremory Heiress flying into the air, dazed from the sheer force of her mother's attack.

Though it made sense. Venelana Gremory WAS the Brunette Madame of Extinction, and a Satan-Class Devil. One of the five strongest female Devils currently alive, and considered to be one of the most formidable and terrifying forces in the Devil/Sex Demon army during the Great War. It would've been more surprising if Venelana DIDN'T put her immense amounts of demonic power (which outclassed the amount of demonic power that everyone in Roxas' little group had: including Roxas himself) to damn good use in a combat situation, training or otherwise.

Though Rias had never gone to her mother for help in combat, instead opting to either seek guidance from Sirzechs, or spar with fellow Young Devils (usually Sona), she had heard enough stories about her to know that she was extremely strong. And now... she was experiencing a sliver of that power first-hand.

A neutral expression remaining on her face, Venelana knelt down to the ground and placed her hand onto the cool earth, before casting a large magic-circle that extended across the ground that she stood on, at a radius of around twenty-five feet. She then proceeded to ascend into the air on ten Devil wings and snap her fingers, which reduced all the ground that she (and Rias) had been standing on from grass, earth, plants and trees to fine particles, little more than dust.

As Rias righted herself in the air by extending her eight white Devil wings, she flung a fiery lance at her mother, which was easily dodged. In return, Venelana clenched her right fist, and after focusing some of her demonic power into her right arm, thrust her fist upwards in a powerful-looking uppercut. Though she was far below Rias from dodging the fire-spear that she had flung her way, Rias wasn't exactly prepared for what came next: that being a great portion of the atomized earth beneath her and her mother forming itself into a fist, one that was about the size of Rias herself, and delivering a powerful uppercut that connected with her crimson-haired daughter.

Rias was thrown upwards even further than how far she'd gone from the magical land-mine that Venelana had set up earlier, in a slight daze from the sheer power of the uppercut that had been delivered to her. Shaking her head as she flew to try and rid herself of the stars that she was seeing, Rias was forced to hurriedly create a layered shield to protect herself from five spears, made out of the same earth that had uppercut her, which were now currently flying right for her. The shields did their job, and Rias flew back towards her mother, dodging two giant punches that came her way as she did so.

Growling in frustration at not being able to even scratch her mother in battle, let alone do any major damage, Rias coated her hands in fire and flew towards Venelana, thinking that she would be able to do SOMETHING, at the very least, up-close and personal, but Venelana simply erected a magical shield between her and Rias that stopped her young daughter in her tracks… quite literally, as she flew straight into it. Venelana then flicked her right hand downwards in a casual slapping motion, and the giant earth-formed hand that she had control over obeyed her command, raising up to meet Rias and casually slapping her downwards with enough force to send her down to the ground, where she landed just outside of the circle of earth that Venelana had practically disintegrated.

"You always try to rush into a fight, head-first, Rias." Venelana calmly admonished her dazed daughter, as she landed beside her and knelt down. "Next time, consider more indirect methods of attack, as they will be of less risk to you. Also, try and diversify your magical attacks: even small adjustments of your choices in magical combat can go a long way. And always, do be aware for any openings from your opponent."

"Got it..." Rias groaned, accepting Venelana's hand as she was pulled to her feet. A portal opened beside them, and mother and daughter both silently walked through it, to the outside of the magical time-chamber, where the rest of the combatants were already situated.

From Rias' peerage, Kiba had gashes all over his body, Gasper, Shirone and Isane were all unconscious (with Isane looking heavily bruised, and Shirone less so), and Mira was conscious, but seemed to be holding her arm at an odd angle. From Roxas' group, Xenovia had gashes all over her body (perhaps even more than Kiba did), Akeno and Valian looked fine, Kuroka seemed to be sporting several bruises, while Elsha sported many minor burns all over her body.

Asia was in the room and knelt in front of Kiba and Xenovia, using her Twilight Healing to close up the wounds of the two Knights, while Palutena did the same with Kuroka and Mira.

"Oh, hey Venelana. Hi Rias." Palutena greeted the pair of women, only turning towards them for a second and nodding, before going back to healing Kuroka and Mira.

"Hey." Rias greeted her niece-in-law. "Are my peerage okay?"

"They'll be fine." Palutena replied, calmly. "Kiba and Mira will be fine, Gasper just needs some rest, and Shirone and Isane need rest and healing." After finishing healing Mira, she turned to Rias. "In fact, if you could take Gasper and Shirone to their rooms so they can rest up more comfortably, that'd be real helpful."

"Yea, I'll do that." Rias replied. "I'll take Isane as well, if you want."

"That would be sweet, too." Palutena replied. "I'll also call Penemue to give Isane some of her milk and restore her stamina. To say that that girl is exhausted would be a massive understatement."

"R-right." Rias replied. She knelt down and picked up Gasper and Shirone, and held them as delicately as she could while still keeping a secure grip on them as she carried them upstairs while Venelana followed, levitating Isane up into the air as she did so.

The trip upstairs was one taken in silence by Rias and Venelana, and getting Gasper and Shirone into their respective beds was an easy enough task for the former Gremory Heiress. After making sure that they were comfortable where they were, she walked out and met Venelana, who had just left Isane's room after (presumably) delivering her there.

"I healed your Pawn while I was in there, too." Venelana informed Rias, before she could pose the question. "Want me to heal you up, too?"

"Yes please, Mom." Rias nodded, and allowed Venelana to lead her into Roxas' bedroom (which was closest) so she could remove her clothes, sit down on the bed and begin to be healed. As she looked around the room, she saw that Roxas' room was quite a bit messier than her own. The covers were strewn across her King's king-size bed, and there were articles of clothing, which Rias presumed were a mixture of ones that belonged to Roxas and ones that belonged to the women that lived with him (she could see a bra of Elsha's, a thong that belonged to Akasha, and one of Kuroka's kimonos), untidily scattered across the floor.

The only tidy portion of the room seemed to be a makeup-table of some kind in the corner of the room, next to the door that led to Roxas' bathroom, which Rias was 100% sure belonged to Palutena... though she could definitely see Roxas putting on some eyeliner as a joke: it sounded like something he'd do.

Venelana raised an eyebrow at the state of her grandson's bedroom, before taking a seat on Roxas' bed behind her daughter, and placing her hands on her shoulders before beginning to focus healing magic into her body. As she did so, Rias spoke up.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that power that you used, during our battle a few minutes ago?" Rias asked. "The one where you used the ground to punch me."

"Oh, that?" Venelana replied, smiling. "That's just a technique that I devised, using the two Clan Powers that I have access to. It's powerful, isn't it?"

"I'll say." Rias replied. "I mean, just two hits from it required magical healing from you, didn't it?"

"Mmhmm." The brunette MILF nodded. "And if I was going as seriously as I would have gone with it in the Great War, you've had been dead in one shot." When Rias audibly gulped in reply at the calm manner at which she said what she said, she added "Hey, I'm just being realistic!"

"Y-yeah." Rias replied, as Venelana continued to heal her. "I get that. How did you create that technique, though? I've never seen anyone do that before."

"Well, no." Venelana shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't. It's my personal technique. Same as the technique that Sirzechs calls 'Ruin the Extinct'. Or Roxas' Power of Twilight. My technique... well, I decided to name it 'Power of Disintegration', to differentiate it from the Power of Destruction that the entire Underworld recognises and praises so much."

"Atomization?" Rias repeated, as Venelana finished healing her. She stood up and put her clothes back on, as Venelana stood up.

"Indeed." she replied. "It took me dozens of years of training and conditioning myself to hold back my Power of Destruction to the point that I could reduce something to fine particles, which can be easily manipulated with demonic power, instead of the remains of whatever I destroy, which are harder to physically manipulate."

"Right..." Rias replied, recalling the fragments of bark and twigs that the trees were reduced to after receiving a taste of her own Power of Holy Destruction. Though she could imagine Venelana manipulating them easily enough with her reserves of demonic power, it was easy to imagine that just reducing it to dust and doing the same thing would be much easier, and more efficient. "What about turning that earth-formed dust into a giant fist to punch the hell out of me with?"

"Oh, that?" Venelana replied. "That was just me using the Oriax's Telekinesis power that I inherited from my own mother. Using that to shape the dust that came from me disintegrating so much was, in all honesty, child's play in comparison."

"I can imagine." Rias replied, smiling and stretching after fully re-dressing herself. "Thanks for the healing, Mother."

"You're quite welcome, Rias." Venelana smiled in return, gave Rias a hug and a kiss, before walking her out of Roxas' bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

 **Line Break**

"So, if you weren't called a Succubus immediately upon being turned into one by Lucifer," Roxas remarked to Lilith. "Then what- were you just called a Devil?"

"I think the term that everyone came up with was 'tailed devil'" Lilith replied. "Which was accurate enough, I suppose." she then proceeded to sprout her seven Succubus tails, just to make a point, while extending one of them towards Roxas' face to stroke his cheek for a couple of seconds, before pulling back as Roxas shivered from the light contact. "Though after Lucifer began creating more Devils, once he perfected the ritual that you saw, some research was done regarding me, a unique being at the time. Into my mental and physical qualities, and how they compared to other Devils."

"Find anything interesting?" Roxas asked.

"We did, actually." Lilith replied. "Generally, my physical qualities were extremely similar to the average Devil. My physical aging was majorly decelerated, my physical abilities were enhanced beyond that of what any human could possibly do, even at peak possible condition, and I had no problems controlling the same natural demonic energy that resides in any other Devil, or Devil-based hybrid." she explained, nodding to Roxas. "However, there were some differences, at least some of which I'm sure you know, or at least can guess."

"A higher sex drive has to be one of them." Roxas surmised. "And insane talent for all things sex in general. Which pretty much went hand in hand with your feeding off of sex."

"That's three differences." Lilith replied. "Though you could lump the second one in with the first one, and you'd still be pretty spot-on. Anyway, that latter point didn't become apparent until I finally ended up running Lucifer completely ragged in bed, causing him to need to lay off on the fucking in fear of hurting himself. After going for a while without sex, I ended up going into a kind of withdrawal, resulting in the kinds of symptoms that you can expect."

"Shakes, sweating, and insomnia, right?" Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Among other things?"

"Yeah." Lilith nodded. "I distinctly remember getting super-irritable after going without sex for a long enough time. Getting back into it helped, but we had to find- and eventually found- a solution."

"You extracted the cum from other Devils and stored it up to drink, in order to keep yourself from going into withdrawal." Roxas replied. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact, as he already knew about this system among Sex Demons, and had done ever since he had started dating Penemue. Lilith nodded, confirming her grandson's statement.

"Correct." she replied. "Though it was more from Lucifer himself than from other Devils. And stored-up cum never really tastes as good as cum straight from the source, if you catch my meaning~" she added, winking at Roxas and licking her lips. "Six days out of seven I'd end up sucking at least one batch out of him-"

"Wait, don't tell me." Roxas blinked, as something seemed to dawn in his mind. "Was that how the Succubus name came about?"

Lilith nodded, and Roxas had to let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh, my fucking God." he muttered. "That's actually pretty funny. I mean, I thought it might've come from something less... well, lewd, than that, but it's still pretty funny."

"Well, knowing me, what can you really expect?" Lilith shrugged, letting out a small laugh of her own. "But still, you're right. My famed exploits of almost constantly sucking my lover's seed out of him earned me the nickname of 'the Succubus'. Anyway, where exactly was I with my story?"

"You'd just finished showing me Eve being turned into a Succubus by Lucifer." Roxas replied. Lilith nodded.

"Ahh, yeah. That. Okay- hmm, what next?" she mused. "Already talked about all the research that went into me, so I think we can skip ahead to... eh, why not."

Just like before, before Roxas' eyes, the living room that he and Lilith stood in began to fade away, and was replaced by a large, yet slightly bare, bedroom. The only major thing of note in the bedroom was the bed, in which Lucifer and Eve lay together.

Eve now looked far more like the Lilith that stood beside Roxas, with the only difference being that Eve's hair was slightly shorter than Lilith's, and that her breasts (which were completely exposed) were still noticeably smaller than the semi-spherical monsters that Lilith presently sported on her chest.

"I still went by Eve at this time, Roxas." Lilith muttered into Roxas' ear. "Also, this was about five years after I was initially turned. Just something for you to keep in mind, given what you're about to see."

Roxas nodded, as he stepped forward and listened in to what Lucifer and Eve (who both looked slightly sweaty, and were breathing slightly more heavily than people generally did, be it Devil or Succubus) were talking about.

"So, how was that, Lucifer?" Eve asked of her silver-haired lover, her crimson eyes half-closed as she cuddled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Being on the receiving end?"

"It's... definitely different." Lucifer replied, a light blush coming over his face. "It'll definitely be something I'll have to get used to, taking it up the behind, but I'm... open to trying it again, if you're ever- you know- in the mood."

Roxas turned around, an eyebrow raised at Lilith, who looked back at him with a faux-innocent smile.

"Was that another difference you found during the research you talked about?" Roxas asked. "A desire to fuck in non-conventional ways? Or was that just a you-thing?"

"A bit of both, I guess." Lilith replied, gesturing back to the scene in front of her and Roxas, indicating that he should keep watching, which he did. Eve's face had split out into a wide smile from what her lover had replied.

"Yay~" she smiled, cuddling Lucifer a little bit tighter for a second, before relaxing her grip on the silver-haired Devil. "Anyway, Luci, I wanted to talk to you about something that I've been… thinking about for a while."

"Well, I'm all ears, Eve." Lucifer replied. Roxas watched his grandfather's left arm travel behind Eve's back as he pulled her closer to him, watched his hand glide over her large breasts, before travelling downward and settling somewhere around her lower waist. "What's up?"

"I..." Eve looked downward. "I know this is probably going to sound weird to you, but I've been considering- uhh- changing my name?"

Lucifer's expression remained neutral, and he remained silent for a few seconds as he processed Eve's proposition to him.

"Okay..." he replied, after a moment. "Why? Do you not like your name?"

"Well..." Eve replied, slowly. "I... guess you could say that. But it's more complicated than just not liking my name, okay?"

"Hey, I never said it wasn't." Lucifer replied, as he nodded, prompting Eve to take a deep breath before she began talking again.

"The thing is, ever since you found me roaming the human world after I was expelled from the Garden of Eden, and in the five and a half years since then, I've been changing. A hell of a lot."

Roxas swore that a small smile came over Lucifer's face at Eve's pun, but remained silent as she continued. He also felt a similarly small smile coming over his own face, as well.

"From then to now, Lucifer, ever since I met you, I feel like I've become... well, a more real version of myself than how I was, looking back to my former life with Adam. Looking back, I find it really difficult to believe how different I was back then compared to now, as well as, in comparison to back then, how much better I am now."

Lucifer simply smiled, but continued to listen to his raven-haired lover.

"And it's all thanks to you." Eve replied, her tone becoming slightly shakier as she continued talking. "I barely go a day without thinking back to the day that we met, and how I can- well- identify it as the beginning of a new me..."

Roxas noticed that she began to look slightly awkward, as if she wanted to say something but was slightly afraid to come out and say it.

"I understand." Lucifer replied. "But what are you getting at, Eve?"

"I..." Eve replied, slowly. "I guess what I'm trying to get at, and the main reason that I want to change my name is..."

"Is?" Lucifer attempted to prompt Eve, as she trailed off, before she shook her head.

"It's... you." Eve replied, looking up at her silver-haired lover. "It's you, Lucifer. I... I love you!"

Lucifer straightened up in his and Eve's bed, and looked towards the woman sitting by his side, a woman who looked to be more nervous than he had ever seen her before, in his past five and a half years of knowing her. His hazel eyes widened slightly as he looked down into Eve's crimson ones, the corners of which were welling up with tears.

"You do?" Lucifer asked.

"I do!" Eve replied. "You're hands-down the best-looking guy ever, you're never not kind to me, you can be incredibly funny, you're an amazing leader, you're unbelievable in bed, and... well..." she trailed off for a second, before seeming to regain her train of thought. "And you brought me into your life after I got thrown out of the Garden of Eden, and let me stay by your side ever since then. You didn't have to do any of that, but you did. How could I not love you for that?"

Lucifer's head tilted slightly as he regarded Eve, whose tears were beginning to slowly slide down her face, for a full seven silent seconds, before he leaned towards her... and pressed his lips against hers. Eve was immensely surprised by this, judging by how her eyes widened for a second, before she closed her eyes and rode out the kiss that Lucifer was giving her, which lasted for a solid moment before they both felt the need to come up for air, and pulled back in sync.

"Eve..." Lucifer spoke, his voice still as calm as it was earlier, though Roxas swore he heard Lucifer's voice shaking slightly with emotion, as well. "I- I love you too."

Eve's elation from Lucifer's four words came only in the form of a short breath, but Lucifer kept talking.

"When we first met, I- well- I cared about you as well, Eve. Likely not to the extent that you clearly cared about me, but there was definitely affection there. It was rather difficult to get past the fact that, initially, I saw so much of my former Father in you that it was difficult to not see the powerful, gorgeous and amazing woman that you really are. Not to mention the closet pervert that I remember you being."

Eve gave a slightly choked-up giggle in reply, but Lucifer still wasn't done.

"But when I forced my initial reaction to you aside," he spoke, a smile coming over his face as well. "When I took you under my wing for good, when I made you into what you are now, those previous traits that I mentioned?"

Lucifer reached towards Eve, cupping her heart-shaped face in one hand and using his thumb to wipe away the remnants of the tears on her face, before pulling back.

"That overwhelming amount of Yahweh that I saw in you disappeared, and gave way to what sits beside me right now. Someone who came out of the shell that He made for you, and became their own person. Someone like me. Someone that... that I can love."

That did it. The tears that Lucifer had wiped away immediately returned, as Eve leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the Devil, practically sobbing from overwhelming happiness.

"You have... no idea... how much I've wanted to hear that!" she spoke, between gasps. "Thank- thank you so much, Lucifer! I'll love you, forever!"

"I'm sure you will, Eve." Lucifer replied, wrapping his arms around Eve as well, and holding her close. The two remained in an embrace, with Eve's happy crying (which slowly decreased in volume over time) being the only major sound that remained in the room until it was just replaced by Eve's slow breathing

Roxas heard the sound of a sniff behind him, and turned around to see the present Lilith, who was looking... sadder, than she usually did. Roxas was also quite sure that her eyes were looking slightly watery.

"Lilith?" Roxas blinked, taking a step away from Eve and Lucifer, towards his grandmother. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Lilith looked up. She hurriedly wiped at her eyes with a bit of her dress, and took a breath, smiling. "I'm alright, Roxas."

Roxas shrugged, and turned back to Lucifer and Eve, who had pulled out of their embrace. Eve was using the covers of their bed to wipe her eyes as she smiled at Lucifer.

"Now, anyway..." Lucifer smiled, as he extended his arm upwards, stretching. "You mentioned wanting to change you name, right Eve? Well, were you thinking of any name in particular?"

"Yeah, I was." Eve replied. "I was thinking of something like, uh... Lilith?"

"Lilith..." Lucifer tested the word on his tongue. "Has a nice ring to it. Any particular reason why?"

"A few, actually." Eve replied. "In one of the major languages of the human world, I think the name roughly translates to 'storm goddess', which I would say fits me pretty well, don't you think?"

"On that, we can agree." Lucifer replied. "Your ability to manipulate wind, lightning and ice among us is second to none."

"Yeah..." Eve replied. "There's also a couple of simpler reasons, that being that it's not an Eve-sounding name. In spite of the past five and a half years we've spent together, I can't shake the reminders of Adam, of Yahweh, of the phase of my life without you. And speaking of you..." she smiled as Lucifer reached behind her and gently stroked her hair. "It sounds similar to your own name."

Lucifer chuckled.

"I'm flattered." he replied, before pressing his lips against the black-haired Succubus in front of him. "Very well, then. If you really want it, you will be no longer known as Eve, to the people of the Underworld. Your name, from now on... is Lilith."

 **Line Break**

After Venelana had led Rias out of Roxas' room, she'd almost immediately gotten a call from Kirnk regarding a matter that required her attention, so she had to teleport out and leave Rias, who decided to go over to Isane's room and see if her Pawn (who was debatably the strongest of her servants now). The crimson beauty made her way over to Isane's room without much interruption, but when she was about to silently open Isane's bedroom door, it opened to reveal Penemue coming out, clad in a translucent purple negligee and... nothing else.

She seemed to be adjusting it as she walked out of the room, while she also noticed Rias.

"Oh. Hey Rias." The Fallen Angel/Succubus greeted her husband's Bishop. "What's up?

"H-hi Penemue." Rias inclined her head to Azazel's older daughter. "Were you- uhh-?"

"Giving her some of my milk?" Penemue cut across Rias before she could finish her question. "Yeah, I was. Gave her enough to fully restore her stamina and then-some, and Lilith knows she needed it."

"Y-yeah." Rias swallowed. "Will she be okay?"

"Oh, absolutely." Penemue replied, casually. She bounced on the balls of her feet for a couple of seconds, and her huge breasts bounced in front of Rias' face, making the former Heiress blush slightly, as they were even bigger than hers. Fuck, they were even bigger than Isane's, in spite of the massive growth-spurt she'd had recently. "Her brain will likely need some time to fully process the shot of energy I gave her, but it'll only be a few days."

"Alright." Rias replied. "I'm sure I can come up with an excuse for her absence from school between now and then."

"Mmhmm." Penemue replied, shrugging. "You know, I watched the fight between Elsha and Isane. Judging by how she fought, and what she said, during the fight, it could not be more obvious that she wants to get with Roxas. And if it could be more obvious, then I have no idea how."

"Y-yeah..." Rias nodded. "I've been thinking that for a while. Whenever I tried to bring it up with Isane before now, she just blushed and left. Doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it. And Penemue?"

"Hm?" Penemue was making to leave, but turned around at the calling of her name.

"If I can be honest... I'm kind of worried about Isane." Rias spoke, her voice dropping by several decibels. "I'm beginning to think that Ddraig's having more of an influence on Isane than she's outwardly letting on, and you know how Dragons can get when they want something."

"I've heard." Penemue nodded. "No first-hand experience, though. Thank fuck."

"So you get what I'm coming to." Rias continued. "Outside of those with the rank of Dragon God, Ddraig is one of the strongest Dragons there is. And to have him influencing Isane, rubbing off on her, even to a minor extent, is concerning. I'm conscious that he might influence Isane into becoming something that wouldn't turn out well for any of us, least of all myself and Roxas."

Penemue regarded Rias silently for several seconds, before taking a long, slow breath. She stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and the younger female within three steps, and placed a soft hand on Rias' equally soft shoulder.

"Rias." The purple-haired Hybrid spoke, in a soothing tone of voice. "I get why you're worried, I really do. But if I were in your shoes, I think this isn't something that's worth stressing too hard over. For several reasons."

"Name one." Rias challenged.

"How about three?" Penemue retorted, putting one finger up. "First, Ddraig. Roxas told me about the meeting between you and him before Riser Shitdicks, or whatever his name is, showed up. How Ddraig threatened to burn him, and how Roxas threatened, in return, to kill his host before he could get a chance to fight Albion and his host."

"I still think that was a little excessive." Rias mumbled. "Roxas didn't have to do that.

"Excessive or not, it worked." Penemue replied, calmly. "Anyway, the fact that Ddraig chose remaining to fight Albion another day over his grudge against Roxas, which for all intents and purposes should be resolved, given that Elsha is now alive and kicking, and hasn't done anything from then until now, should be something to consider."

Rias shut her mouth, but Penemue put up another finger.

"Second, Isane herself. It takes a special kind of willpower to go from being a human with practically zero combat experience to someone who can challenge a six-winged Nephalem with the powers and talents of a Bronze-Class Magician, in the span of about half a year. I know that that's not the only reason she's gotten that far, with nowhere to go aside from up, but it's still a pretty big reason, nonetheless. If she can do that, then I have faith, ironic as it is for me to say given my heritage, that Isane can stop Ddraig from influencing her into doing any sneaky shit."

"Right.." Rias replied, looking down at the floor momentarily, but Penemue wasn't quite finished yet, as she put up a third finger.

"Third, and finally, this is probably the most morbid reason, but it has to be said." she spoke. "Even if Ddraig managed to influence Isane into pulling some bad shit, like going AWOL, Roxas will be able to deal with her, no problem. And even if he wasn't able to for whatever reason, he could just send someone like Esdeath, or Valian. Or Palutena. Or me, even. You get me, Rias?"

"Y-yeah. I think I do." Rias replied, taking a slow breath of her own. "Thanks for easing my concerns, Penemue."

"It's one of our natural talents." Penemue replied, slightly smugly as she revealed her Succubus tails and waved them around a bit for a second, before retracting them. "Anyway, besides all of that, I'm sure Roxas has at least some idea of how Isane feels about him. Chances are he'll have a talk with her about it when he has the time. If Isane doesn't pluck up the courage to confess to him herself."

"Hopefully." Rias replied. "I just hope he doesn't transform into me to trick Isane into confessing to him." Penemue giggled.

"Oh, I heard about that." She smirked. "Gave me a good- hold on." She reached in between her huge breasts, pulled out her vibrating phone (which Rias just noticed was nestled in between them as neatly as she figured her King's cock had been, many times), powered it on and answered it. "Hello?"

Penemue remained silent for a few seconds as someone talked on the other end of the line.

"Uh huh." Penemue nodded. "Right. Give me a few minutes, I'll be in to take care of it. Later, Tearju." She hung up and snapped her fingers, causing her negligee to disappear in favour of a business suit. "Sorry, Rias. Work calls for me. We had a good talk."

"Yeah, we did." Rias mumbled, watching as Penemue created a transportation-circle for herself, and warped out of sight, leaving Rias alone to check up on her sleeping Pawn.

 **Line Break**

"And, from that point on, myself and Lucifer were an official couple." Lilith spoke, a smile on her face as she watched the past versions of her and Lucifer cuddling up together on their bed and falling asleep. "Boyfriend and girlfriend, if you will, rather than just friends with benefits."

"Right." Roxas replied, looking over at his grandmother. "You... uhh... definitely looked happy together.

"And we were happy." Lilith nodded. "Extremely. Ruling the Underworld together, along with three particular Devils that Lucifer thought best to lead alongside the pair of us, while hard at times, was far more bearable with him there."

"I can imagine." Roxas replied. "And were those three particular Devils who I think they were?"

By way of reply, the memory of past-Lilith and past-Lucifer falling asleep together disappeared from sight, and was replaced by the sight of an exceptionally grand-looking hall, in which Lucifer and Lilith (who now looked practically identical to the Lilith that stood beside Roxas, right down to the dress. The only thing that Roxas suspected to be different was past-Lilith's bust size, and even then, from this angle, it was difficult for him to tell for sure) stood at the top, in front of approximately seventy other Devils that all knelt before their King and Queen, with three more beings standing beside, as well as slightly behind, Roxas' maternal grandparents, with one more stood further off to the side.

Of the two beings that stood to Lucifer's direct left, one was male and the other was female. The male was, relatively, the most normal-looking: he looked to be in his mid-twenties with short hair (which was a mixture of black and dark green) and light-brown eyes, dressed in simple-looking black and blue garb. Meanwhile, the female that stood to HIS left, was significantly less normal-looking... and certainly more eye-catching. For all the right reasons, as far as Roxas was concerned.

The woman had long, thick-looking dark purple hair that went down to just below her hips, and eyes that were of a noticeably lighter purple than her hair. Her huge bust size (, and that, along with her slim waist and wide hips, which seemed to just be accentuated by the tight dress, coloured light red, that she wore, made for an overall image that gave Roxas an INSTANT boner.

Standing to Lilith's right was another man: one that looked slightly older than the black and green-haired guy standing to Lucifer's left, and the tallest out of the five people that stood at the top of the hall. He had purple hair, just like the other woman, but it was of a far lighter shade than either her hair or her eyes: his hair was closer to lilac than anything resembling purple. His eyes were a bright orange, and he wore a long black coat with dark yellow trim, which was buttoned up tight to his neck, to the point that Roxas wondered for a second if he was having trouble breathing.

Roxas could only assume that the three people with Lucifer and Lilith were Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan. Beelzebub and Asmodeus had the same eye-colours as Shyelin and Catora, respectively, while Leviathan just looked to be an older, male version of Ingvild, so it wasn't too hard to at least make an educated guess as to the identity of those three individuals.

The other guy, the one that stood off to the side of Lucifer, Lilith and the other three Satans, was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a youthful face, and slicked-back white hair. His clothing was a deep purple, though he also wore a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

Roxas watched one of the 72 Devils walking through the crowd up to Lucifer, after being called up: a good-looking woman with long blonde hair that obscured her right eye, who wore a light-blue dress that seemed to dance around her as she strode. When she was a couple of steps away from Lucifer, she stopped and knelt down before the Devil King, who stepped forward. He silently opened a magic-circle and reached into it, before he pulled out what seemed to be an orb of fiery yellow energy. He then held it out towards the woman kneeling before him.

"For your services to the Underworld and the rise of the Devil race," Lucifer intoned, his voice loud and strong. "I hereby bestow upon you the power of Flaming Regeneration, so you may remain eternally strong in the face of all who may stand against you. In conjunction with this power, you are granted the noble rank of Marquis, and the title of... Phenex."

Lucifer pushed the orb of energy towards the woman kneeling before him, until it was situated directly above her, and snapped his fingers. Before everyone's eyes, the yellow orb began to melt, and drip all over the woman's body and clothes. It was like watching an ice-cube melt in slow-motion when you put one in the sun and left it to melt into water, but sped-up, as the process only took about fifteen seconds until the energy-orb above the blonde woman's head had completely melted away, the remnants of which were all over her body and clothes. Given that no-one in the room looked even remotely disturbed by this, Roxas assumed that this was meant to happen.

Once the orb had completely melted, Lucifer clenched his fist, and the liquid-like remnants of what WAS a magical orb not even a minute ago, faded into the woman's body, which glowed a fiery gold for a second, which (judging by how all the Devils in the room, plus Lilith, burst into applause) signified that the process was complete.

Roxas watched in silence, with Lilith by his side, as Lucifer bestowed the powers of Demonic Aspídakinesis, Demonic Mnemokinesis and Worthlessness onto the Devils that he granted the titles of Glasya-Labolas, Malphas and Belial, respectively, before he looked towards the Lilith standing beside him, a question forming on his tongue.

"So that's how the 72 Pillars came to be?" Roxas asked, as the power-bestowal and rank/title-granting continued. "Since back when I was still Gremory Heir, I remember being taught that they were created specifically for the job of directing specific areas of the Underworld as vassals of Lucifer. I mean, I didn't exactly listen much, but you know... Demonic Genesys ritual, spin-off version of Yahweh's Angelic Creation, that ring any bells?"

"Is that what they've been telling you now?" Lilith asked, looking back at her grandson with an incredulous look on her face. When he nodded, she proceeded to shake her head and facepalm. "Fucking hell, and I thought they were arrogant pricks when Lucifer was still around..." After frowning for a second, Lilith took another breath, recomposed herself, and continued talking.

"The original 72 Pillar Devils that you see before you, Roxas, were made such because Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, myself and Sparda-" she indicated the three Devils standing alongside herself and Lucifer (whom Roxas was correct in his guessing of, three out of three), as well as the white-haired man standing off to the side. "-saw them as the best for that specific job. They EARNED the powers that my husband gave them as rewards for their loyalty and service, and the nobility and lordship of their given territories that came with those powers. Not the other way around, none of that 'specially created' nonsense, and ABSOLUTELY none of that 'natural right to command' shit that they've been propagating for as long as you've been alive. I'm sure you can see that."

"I do." Roxas replied, nodding as he turned back to the events unfolding before him, and watched Lucifer grant the power of Demonic Aquakinesis to a Devil who he also granted the title of Sitri, before his eyes naturally wandered back to Asmodeus, who winked at the audience before her. "Asmodeus is really hot, by the way."

"She was also a total whore." Lilith replied, neutrally. "More of a slut than 90% of all Succubi, I'd guess. But yeah, she is definitely quite attractive. And in spite of her immense promiscuity, she was an exceptionally kind soul."

Roxas nodded, slowly. His Asmodeus-focused gaze went on for a moment longer before being interrupted, by Lilith cancelling the projection of that memory and replacing it with a different one.

The first memory shown was a wedding ceremony between herself and Lucifer, which had, to Roxas' slight surprise, practically no-one in attendance, sans Lilith and Lucifer themselves (obviously), Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Sparda (the latter two, judging by their positions relative to Lilith and Lucifer, seemed to be the maid of honour and best man, respectively). Upon looking closer, Roxas noticed that the Lilith from the memory was crying, even as she pressed her lips against Lucifer's...

It was simultaneously sad and beautiful (so beautiful that he was distracted from the sight of Asmodeus, who was dressed in a slightly more conservative dress than the one in the last memory... key word being SLIGHTLY), in a way, and Roxas even felt his heart stirring at the sight of them together in such a loving pose.

When Lilith and Lucifer broke apart, the wedding faded from sight and was replaced with the sight of Lucifer, who looked to be wearing the same royal armour-like attire as Sirzechs often did, but coloured silver and black instead of blue and yellow, and Lilith sitting across a table from a younger-looking Azazel (who was without his facial hair), as well as Shemhazai. The four of them seemed to be deep in conversation, which Roxas caught a few lines of, while unconsciously registering that Lilith's belly was looking noticeably bigger than it did in the last couple of memories that had been shown to him. Evidently, Lucifer had finally knocked her up.

"Alright, Azazel, I think I can see where you're coming from." Lucifer spoke. "You and your growing band of ravens and crows are running out of space to operate without fear of apprehension by Yahweh's personal attack-dogs in the human world, so you want to come down here as refugees. And my help regarding that, as well."

"That's right." Azazel nodded in reply. "Lucifer, my old friend-"

"Don't 'old friend' me, Azazel." Lucifer glared at Azazel, cutting across him. "You should know that you're in a poor position to try and manipulate me, especially with my former life in that stuffy prison they call Heaven." he sighed, his glare softening. "Besides, you didn't even have to try. You were always kind to me, treated me like just another Angel instead of the prince that all the others considered me to be. Allow me to help you as repayment for that kindness."

Azazel gave a sigh of his own, this one sounding exceptionally relieved.

"Thanks, so much." he smiled, standing up and shaking Lucifer's hand when it was offered to him. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd turned me down."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lucifer replied, a small smile replacing his hard-line neutral expression for a few seconds, before the scene faded again, and was replaced with the sight of Lilith (without a baby-bump this time) walking through a forest, on her own, dressed in the same black bodysuit that Roxas had seen her in when he went to see her with Serafall, a couple of days after the Kokabiel incident... sans the detached sleeves.

The Lilith with Roxas followed her younger counterpart through the forest, indicating that Roxas do the same, which he did. Grandmother and grandson followed the younger grandmother through the forest in silence for a few seconds, taking in the scenery around them. As they walked, Roxas was just beginning to silently wonder exactly what the point of Lilith showing him this memory was.

His mental musings were instantly stopped and answered by the sound of a shout cutting through the silence like a whip: a shout for help. It was loud enough to make Roxas jump, and instantly turn towards the direction that the shout came from, unintentionally mimicking exactly what past-Lilith did. Present-Lilith didn't jump, but she turned, and lightly jogged towards where the sound came from, with Roxas following and past-Lilith breaking out into a run, seemingly not even noticing her bodysuit ripping and tearing slightly on some of the forest's thorns.

After barely ten seconds of hastened movement, Roxas and the two Liliths made it into a clearing of some kind, which had a stream of water running through it that, judging from where Roxas was standing, would probably be knee-deep if you stepped in it. Younger-Lilith, older-Lilith and Roxas were on one side of the stream, yet on the other side, there were ten individuals: three women, seven men. All the men, judging by their black feathered wings (three of them had four wings, another three had six wings, and one of them had eight) were Fallen Angels, while the other three women... judging by what he had seen happen with younger-Lilith in an earlier memory, Roxas had to hazard a guess that the three women were all humans, and all in their late-teens, at that. After a second of looking at them, Roxas realised that they were younger versions of Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth, the other three Succubus Queens, and Lilith's 'sisters'.

Agrat had upper-back-length purple hair, just like her future daughter Penemue, and matching purple eyes.

Naamah's hair was shoulder-length and a very light red (or dark pink), and her eyes were the same green colour as Elsha's.

Eisheth's hair was a stark white, and she was the only one out of the three that seemed to have her hair tied up, in any capacity. Her hair went down to her waist, just like Lilith's, before it looped back up to around her neck, where it was done up in a headband of some kind. Though one of the Fallen Angels was reaching around in an attempt to pull out her hairband.

All three women wore similarly torn clothes, and seemed to have been chased into this clearing by the seven Fallen Angels, six of whom looked to be trying to force themselves on the three young women, with the seventh, the eight-winged one (likely the leader) standing back and seeming to let his less powerful brethren do the work. Something that Lilith immediately picked up on, as she snapped her fingers and sent six bolts of demonic lightning at the six Fallen Angels, faster than Roxas could blink.

All six bolts of lightning made their targets, and in unison, the Fallen Angels dropped to the ground as if hit by a taser. The leader turned, looking shocked, to where the bolts of lightning had come from, and saw Lilith.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What's the big idea, bitch! Don't you know it's a bad idea to interrupt a guy when he's in the middle of something?"

"You don't look to be in the middle of anything." Younger-Lilith replied (Older-Lilith silently retreated back a few paces and leant on a tree, while Roxas imitated her with a different tree a couple of steps over). "Your lackeys, on the other hand?" She frowned momentarily, and held up her hand, which sparked with the same demonic lightning as before.

"Oh, them?" the eight-winged Fallen Angel looked over at the other six, who seemed to have shaken off the effects of getting zapped by Lilith, and were getting to her feet. "They were just preparing those three lovely ladies for me. They're fair game for me and the guys, here."

"And I thought Azazel was a pervert." Lilith remarked, dispassionately. "You seem to be way worse, so I'll do the courtesy of warning you once." She then proceeded to unfurl her Succubus tails (Roxas counted six, instead of three like in the first memory his grandmother had shown him), and raise slightly into the air. "Leave those three women alone."

"Wait, I've heard of you!" one of the six-winged Fallen Angels cried, pointing at Lilith with one hand. "You're that Succubus, Lilith! Lucifer's wife!"

"I didn't know I had a fan-club." Lilith replied. The remark would've been funny, in some capacity, had her tone not been the most serious that Roxas had ever heard.

"Oh, you're popular, Lilith." the eight-winged Fallen replied, opening his hand and summoning what looked like a war-axe with a blade of light into one hand. "As well as someone that I'm pretty sure we can take. You see, we have you SEVEN TO ONE!" The Fallen Angel extended his wings and flew towards Lilith, winding up for a swing at her chest which Roxas was sure would have been fatal, had it connected.

However, he didn't get to see how that would've played out as Lilith simply pointed a finger at him, and shot a bolt of demonic lightning into the spot between his eyes with pin-point precision. The lightning-bolt was so powerful that, on contact with it, the Fallen Angel's head simply exploded. There was no cry of pain, no realisation on his face of what was about to happen to him: just, one second he was charging at Lilith, axe in hand and head on shoulders; the next, his headless body fell to the ground, and his light-axe dropped from his hand as blood, bone, and brains spurted everywhere.

"I'd say it's closer to six to one, myself." Lilith replied, to the Fallen Angel that she had just killed.

Upon the instant death of their leader, the six other Fallen Angels immediately forgot about attempting to rape Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth, and all got into battle-stances, clearly intending to avenge the crow that Lilith had just killed.

Lilith dropped to the ground, and Roxas noticed small, razor-sharp blades of ice forming on and around the heart-shaped ends of her tails, while she summoned a pair of swords to her hands, of which she held one in each. The swords were short in length, with blades barely the length of Lilith's forearm, but they still had a large surface area. Closer to the ends of the blades, they were slightly curved, with the handles of the swords being attached to chains that loosely wrapped and tied around Lilith's forearms.

"In any case, I like those odds." Lilith smirked, confidently, at the six Fallen Angels that stood against her. "I think I'll take that bet. Will you?"

 _Music: The Time Has Come – Devil May Cry 4_

The first Fallen Angel to dash towards Lilith was one of the six-winged ones, who charged up a ball of light and fired it straight towards her, in an almost Hadouken-like gesture. Lilith stepped aside, not even acknowledging the light-ball flying into the tree behind her (not one of the ones that Roxas or Lilith were leaning against), which put an immense, slightly-smoking hole in it. The tree stood for a few more seconds before it slowly began to come down.

Lilith wound her right arm back and then flung it forward, sending the blade in her hand forward and out of her hand, straight towards the Fallen who had attacked her, who wasn't fast enough to dodge the short sword flying into his upper chest, and nearly impaling him completely. He barely had the time to scream out in pain before Lilith quickly jerked her arm back, pulling the blade back towards her along with the Fallen Angel. Once she caught the blade's handle, she shook it to get the Fallen Angel away from her, allowing him to drop to the floor with a hole in his chest.

The six-tailed Succubus stepped past the body of the second Fallen that she had felled, using one of her ice-covered tails to deliver a decapitating slash to the Fallen's neck, just to make sure that he was absolutely dead, leaving five left.

Out of those five, three more dashed towards her, one from the ground and two from the air. With the same ice-covered tail that Lilith had used to dispatch the second Fallen, she chose to deal with the crow coming at her from the ground, using it like a bladed whip to deliver three quick (but deep) cuts to his body: one on his lower chest, one at his upper chest and one at his neck. As the Fallen dropped to the ground, Lilith used her other five ice-covered tails to cleanly impale the Fallen, killing him for good before throwing him up into the air and using his corpse as a distraction against the two crows that came at her from the air.

She then dodged to the side, fast as a bullet train going at full speed but as fluid as water, before she jumped into the air and swung one of her heeled boots at the Fallen that had approached her from her left, kicking him downwards and into a tree with such force that the sound of his spine snapping could be heard clearly and cleanly through the general din of battle, and the tree that she had sent him into instantly went down.

The sole Fallen Angel left out of the three flew at her, light-sword in hand, and swung at her. She simply raised her left hand and blocked his sword with hers, before pushing back with enough force to send her opponent's weapon spinning out of his hand, before proceeding to drop her right blade and point her open palm at the Fallen, opening a magic-circle and sending many blades of what looked like concentrated wind towards him. Her unarmed opponent was unprepared for such an assault from such short range, and was quickly torn to shreds by the fast-moving blades, leaving two Fallen Angels left alive.

The two four-winged beings decided, between themselves, that it would be best to run away from the vengeful demon approaching them, as she clearly outclassed the pair of them around ten times over, so instead of trying to confront Lilith, they ran for Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth, but Lilith wasn't going to let that happen.

As the ice around her tails melted and her twin swords (which she had fondly named the Blades of Chaos) dispelled from her hands and arms, she snapped her fingers again, and sent two bolts of lightning at the backs of the two Fallen that were attempting to escape. As the two bolts made their mark, stunning and lightly cooking the Fallen Angels as they did so, Lilith's tails wrapped around the waists of her two opponents (two tails for each one), and lifted them into the air, away from the three young women that they she now walked towards.

"Are you alright?" Lilith knelt down and asked of the three women, concern evident in her voice as she used her two remaining tails to wrap around the necks of the two Fallen behind her (one tail for each neck), where she then squeezed their necks until audible cracks could be heard. After that, she dropped the two beings to the ground, ending things for good.

 _Music end_

"I... uh..." Naamah spoke, seeming to shrink away from Lilith for a moment, before swallowing and finding her voice. "I-I'm okay."

"Same." Agrat and Eisheth replied, the same nervous looks on their faces as Naamah doubtlessly felt.

"Good." Lilith nodded, helping the three women to their feet and repairing their torn clothes with a wave of her hand. "Forgive my asking, but where do you live? I don't know about you, but I'm not sure that three young women like yourselves should be out here, alone."

"We- we used to live in a village just outside this forest." Agrat replied. "B-but we were exiled."

"Exiled?" Lilith blinked. "Why?"

"We were being forced into marriage." Eisheth replied. "The three of us. To men that we really, really didn't like. They were arrogant assholes."

"They were aggressive." Agrat added. "One of them tried to grope me on our wedding day, before the wedding was even done.

"And I'm pretty sure that the guy I was being forced to marry was a bit crazy in the head." Naamah added. "In any case, the three of us were almost married to guys that we utterly hated, so we just refused to go through with it. So, our families collectively decided to kick us out, banning us from ever coming back."

"That's horrible!" Lilith cried. "I'm so sorry."

Roxas was very quick to pick up on the fact that the reasoning that Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth gave for being exiled from their village was damn near identical to the reason that Lilith (when she was still Eve) was thrown out of the Garden of Eden.

"We've been going through this forest for a day or two, now." Naamah continued. "Then those seven guys with wings tried to attack us, and..."

"And I know the rest." Lilith replied, looking behind her at the destruction she had left behind, as the tree that the first Fallen Angel had shot a Hadouken at finally finished coming down, a safe distance away from her. "What are your names, by the way?"

The three younger women gave their names, and Lilith nodded.

"Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth, huh? Those are nice names. I'm Lilith, by the way."

Lilith stepped back, allowing the three women some space as they got to their feet. A smile came to her face as Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth did not run away upon hearing confirmation of her name, as humans, religious beings as they were, often did.

"I'm going to assume that you don't have anywhere else to go, right?" Lilith spoke, calmly, to the three humans in front of her.

"N-no." Eisheth replied. "Our entire families lived in the village that we were just exiled from, and I doubt no-one would take us in without... well, sexual favours in return. And I'd rather not stoop so low as to do that."

The looks on Agrat and Naamah's faces told Lilith, in no uncertain terms, that they were on the same page as Eisheth.

"I see." Lilith nodded. "Well, if that's the case, then why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?" Agrat blinked.

"Did I stutter?" Lilith replied, her smile remaining on her face. "If you want to, you can come with me. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure you never get attacked like you just were again. And, if you want..." Lilith's smile became slightly more devious. "I could make you more beautiful than you already are, if you'd like... just thought I'd offer."

The three human women in front of her all remained silent for a second, before looking between each other and whispering. As they did so, Lilith turned around and magically disposed of the seven Fallen Angel corpses, as they were starting to stink.

Once she was done, she turned around, where Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth were looking at her, determined expressions on their faces.

"We'd love to take you up on your offer, Lilith." all three Humans spoke, in unison.

"Great." Lilith replied. "This will just take a few minutes. Just stay still, okay?" The three Humans nodded, and Lilith began to draw a magic-circle in her palm, the same as how she had seen Lucifer doing all those years ago- before he had turned her into what she was now, before they had confessed their shared love for one-another, before they had married and borne a son- only taking a moment or two to do so. Once she had finished drawing the magic-circle, she sent it out with her hand so it appeared under Naamah's feet, before duplicating the circle two times so it appeared under Agrat and Eisheth as well.

Roxas watched as, same as Lucifer had done in the first memory, Lilith walked around the magic-circles (all of which bore pentagrams in the middle of them), and focused other spells into each of the five points of the stars, the centres of which Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth all stood, still as statues, in.

The entire process took ten silent minutes, and once it was over, Lilith stood up, taking a breath.

"Alright, I hope this works." she muttered, under her breath, before placing her tails on the shoulders of the three humans before her (one tail for each shoulder) and focusing her demonic energy into them, same as Lucifer had done with Eve in the past. The same black energy as Lucifer's began to spread out over the bodies of Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth, who had no outward reaction.

The magic-circles below the three humans began to glow a powerfully bright red, with the points on the pentagrams glowing brightest of all, Lilith began to chant as the energy fully spread over Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth's body.

"In the name of Lilith, I call out to Agrat, to Naamah, and to Eisheth, the humans before me. Let your souls heed my command and shed their human shackles, to become the first who will join mine ranks, as new members of the race of... the Succubus."

Lilith lifted her tails off of the shoulders of the three humans, and stepped back as the black energy surrounding them faded into their bodies, and Roxas- guessing what was coming- tapped present-Lilith on the shoulder.

"You think we really need to sit through Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth furiously masturbating?" he asked. "I mean, it can't have been too different from what you went through as Eve."

"Hmm." Present-Lilith looked back at her younger self facepalming at the sight of Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth dropping to the ground and beginning to be overwhelmed with the initial waves of pure horniness that came with the initial transformation into Succubi. "Now that you mention it, you're right. I think I can explain the rest of what you need to know."

The younger versions of Lilith, Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth faded away, and was replaced with the very real sight of Lilith's living room, back where Roxas and Lilith had started in the first place. Lilith then sat down on one of the couches, with Roxas doing the same.

"So... what then?" Roxas asked, after a second. "You made Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth into Succubi, and then what happened?"

"Well, I kept to my word." Lilith replied. "I brought them to the Underworld, allowed them to stay with me- Lucifer was absolutely OK with it- and I began to teach them how to use the powers that I had mastered over the past century. Over time, as they grew, they began jokingly referring to me as an older sister of theirs, rather than a teacher."

"So, it was a surrogate thing." Roxas replied, nodding. "As well as a joke."

"Indeed." Lilith sighed. "It was kind of annoying, at first, but I eventually just accepted it. They weren't really hurting me, and over time, it felt nice to be called a sister, whether or not I'm actually related to the people calling me that." she moved a lock of hair behind her ear with one hand. "Plus, with the benefit of hindsight, it was a cute gesture."

Roxas simply hummed in reply, and Lilith continued.

"Well, after Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth, I began creating more of beings like us, with Succubus, or Succubi in plural, becoming the name of our species. With Lucifer's help, I also began creating Incubi, the male equivalent to Succubi, when they became a bit of a problem for the male Devils."

"I guess they knew how it felt to be Lucifer, way back when, huh?" Roxas asked, half-jokingly. Lilith giggled.

"Yeah, I suppose so." she replied. "In any case, since the three of them were the first ones that I created, I, after semi-resigning from my duties as one of the leaders of the Devils-"

"Naturally." Roxas mumbled.

"I asked Agrat, Naamah and Eisheth to assist me in leading the Succubus and Incubus races." Lilith continued. "And they happily accepted, so they, alongside me, became the Four Queens of the Sex Demons. Kind of the Succubus equivalent of Lucifer choosing Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus to lead the Devils alongside him, with Sparda as a more personal assistant, until their- their deaths."

Lilith looked downward, taking a breath to compose herself, before looking up to her grandson, a smile back on her face.

"And that's it, Roxas. Now you have the answer to your question, as well as a lot more knowledge about how your little old grandmother came to be the way she is now… The End."

 **...Just so you know, this isn't the end of the fic. That was just Lilith saying that that was the end of her backstory. Just in case anyone's confused.**

 **Anyway, there you have it. That's chapter FUCKING FORTY of Nephalem and Jesus Goddamn Christ, this is my longest chapter ever at over 15k words. Last time I got even close to that was Ch. 16 of this story at 13k, and before that it was Ch. 47 of that piece of shit Runaway Gremory fic at 14.7k. But here we are, over the 15k mark. *blows in a party blower***

 **Anyway, what have we had this chapter, aside from practically Lilith's entire backstory... oh yeah, part 2 of the fight between Isane and Elsha... and Venelana basically being Overhaul but even better, and another scene with Penemue... man, this chapter was kinda light on the stuff that didn't involve Roxas or Lilith, huh? Oh well, can't have all of them that way. Still loved writing this one, though, as long as it took.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please leave a review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback, of any kind. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, or just have questions for me (because I'll be happy to answer them), let me know in a review, drop me a PM or hit me up on Discord (my name for it is on my profile)!**

 **Three Sizes of New Girls:**

Asmodeus: 109-60-93

Young Agrat: 101-60-94

Young Naamah: 102-59-90

Young Eisheth: 100-56-92

 **Next Time: Millennium Makes its Move**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

" _It's fine..." Roxas panted, shuffling closer to his grandmother. "Just... let me keep my mind next time, alright?"_

 **Seeya!**

…

 **By the way, Fanfiction, or whoever runs ? BRING BACK THE FUCKING EMAIL ALERTS FOR PMS!**


End file.
